Lo que tienen que sufrir los tenientes 2: MH
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: VACACIONES, realmente este descanso no es para nada lo que los Tenientes imaginaron, pero aun con todos lo enrredos hay que disfrutar, y ahora los ARRANCAR llegaron. Accidentes, lios amorosos, paparazzi y muchas actividades locas a la orden del dia... Estamos de vuelta...perdon por la tardanza
1. La llegada

_The CrazY SiSteRS are In The House OF tHe Best CouPlE of BLEACH…IChiRuKI_

_Bueno pues aquí estamos con otro fic de Bleach, de hecho es la continuación de LO QUE TIENEN QUE SUFRIR LOS TENIENTES, les recomendamos que lo lean...esta en el perfil de A.C. y Lilith o en la viñeta Byakuya-Renji…NO yaoi_

_Unas pocas aclaraciones, este fic pues es IchiRuki pero también abra mas parejas y como es un fic en que inicio como para que los shinigami fueran los protagonistas pues estará lleno de (esperemos) risas tanto de parejas como con los shinigami. Se ubica en algo así como si fuera después de la guerra contra Aizen_

_-diálogos-_

_Flashback_

_"pensamientos"_

_**BLEACH NO NOS PERTENCE…escribimos solo por diversión y no por lucro**_

_Este Fic es de:_

_A.C. AKASUNA en colaboración con LUNA MALTTER BLACK_

_**Capitulo 1: La llegada**_

El chico de cabellos naranjas tomo una bolsa negra, demasiado grande como para creer que fuese solo lo de una habitación, aunque claro no era cualquier habitación sino el ENORME sótano de Urahara, y se dirigió al exterior pensando en como termino en esa situación.

-"¿Por qué a mi? ¿Cómo rayos termine aquí? con lo bien que iba mi semana"- suspiraba el peli naranja mientras subía las escaleras.

_Era una mañana de lunes en Karakura, como cualquier otra, los vecinos de la familia Kurosaki ya esperaban escuchar los familiares gritos de cada día. Estos ruidos eran los provocados por Isshin Kurosaki para despertar a su hijo mayor, y no porque el chico no se levantara a tiempo sino porque esta era su peculiar forma de saludarlo por la mañana, un fuerte y certero golpe._

_Al parecer este día prometía ser diferente pues dicho suceso no se hizo presente en todo el día, Ichigo estaba mas que feliz, ahora casi parecían una familia normal, quitando el hecho de que el era un Shinigami, y creyó que esta felicidad seria solo por ese día. Se equivoco._

_Ante la incredulidad de Ichigo, sus hermanas y de sus vecinos llegaron esta pacifica forma al viernes e Ichigo ya estaba habituándose a esta "forma de vida", ya que había que sumarle la "desaparición" de Kon, traducción: en uno de sus ataques de "Como Ichigo no me valora y Rukia-neesan no esta me iré lejos de aquí", se encontraba con Rin-Rin, Nova y Cloud en la tienda de Urahara._

_El viernes se levanto mas que paranoico esperando un inesperado ataque pero alno suceder se tomo el tiempo de pensar un rato en la Sociedad de almas y en Rukia, después de arreglarse esa mañana salió de su casa donde ya lo esperaba, como siempre Mizuiro._

_-Buenos días Ichigo_

_-Buenos días_

_-Te ves diferente, no mas bien extraño, mmm, ¡ya se!, estas demasiado contento para ser tu, no me digas que Kuchiki-san vendrá_

_-No… no se y es mas a mi que me importa, además no es algo por lo que me cambiaria el humor- se sonrojo levemente_

_-Jajaja, no te molestes_

_-Bueno si estoy algo de buenas, mi padre no me ha molestado en toda la semana_

_-Eso si que es una novedad, y aun mas extraño_

_-Lo se, y en cierta forma me asusta, además tengo la rara sensación de que algo va a suceder_

_-Vamos Ichigo, no seas paranoico, no porque tu padre se haya comportado raro esta semana significa que el mundo se vaya a acabar o algo así_

_-Tal vez tengas razón Mizuiro, creo que no me queda de otra más que esperar a ver si ya estoy alucinando o tengo razón _

_Ambos chicos siguieron caminando rumbo a la escuela, mientras hablaban de todas estas cosas y demás. Tatsuki se unió a ambos chicos unas calles después._

_-Hola chicos_

_-Buenos días Tatsuki- dijeron al unísono y mientras se volvían hacia ella_

_-¡Wow!, pero que cara Ichigo, ¿Seguro que eres tu?_

_-Jajaja, que graciosita, claro que soy yo_

_-Pues discúlpame, pero no puedes culparme por dudar de eso cuando la expresión en tu cara es muuuy diferente a la que tienes normalmente, jajaja_

_-Ya lo se, ya lo se- dijo malhumorado el chico_

_-No me digas Rukia vendrá_

_- yo que demonios se, ya se lo dije a Mizuiro, que esa enana molesta venga no es algo que me pondría de buenas-volvió a sonrojarse_

_-Si, como no, entonces porque te sonrojaste_

_-Yo, sonrojarme… pu… no se de que me hablas_

_Siguieron con su recorrido, entre las burlas de Tatsuki y los "enojos" de Ichigo, para llegar a clases. Cuando estaban en puerta de la entrada se encontraron allí parados a Chad, Inoue y Asano, los cuales acababan de encontrarse allí._

_-Hola chicos- saludaron los tres_

_-Hola- respondieron Ichigo y compañía_

_Estaban por atravesar las puertas del colegio cuando vieron llegar a un agitado Uryuu Ishida con una cara de angustia._

_-jeje Ishida, ¿Acaso se te hizo tarde?- se burlo Ichigo_

_-Eres un idiota Kurosaki_

_-¿A quien le dijiste idiota?, niño raro_

_-Mira quien habla de rarezas, Shinigami de pacotilla_

_Su discusión, la cual había iniciado por una tontería como siempre, continuaba por el mismo camino y sin esperanzas de terminar pronto, los demás trataban de detenerlos antes de que empezaran los golpes, o peor aun, antes de que no volviesen a llegar a clases. Solo que esta vez detuvieron inesperadamente su alegato, y los demás cesaron de retenerlos, pues salida de la nada, una minivan negra, y de aspecto muy sospechoso, se detuvo frente a todos ellos._

_La puerta del copiloto se abrió, pero este quedo oculto a la vista del grupo, y luego de rodear el vehículo pudieron ver a un conocido rubio con un singular sombrero en su cabeza dirigiéndose hacia ellos con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro mientras, al parecer, los evaluaba._

_-Mmm, si creo que con ustedes será suficiente- dijo mientras se acercaba más_

_-Oye Urahara que crees que…_

_-Llévatelos- dijo al parecer a nadie, pero de pronto una enorme figura salió de la minivan_

_-Oye, hazme caso, que demo… ¡Suéltame!, ¡Auxi…_

_Los reclamos y gritos de Ichigo, y sus compañeros, quedaron sofocados al ser empujados al interior del vehículo, donde quedaron todos revueltos y llevados a quien sabe donde, bueno eso era algo que pronto descubrirían, ya que de esta forma sus buenas intenciones de asistir a clases fueron desbaratadas por Urahara Kisuke._

_Un corto tiempo después la puerta de la minivan se abrió, para alivio de los siete pues no iban muy cómodos que digamos sino mas bien aplastándose unos a otros._

_-todos afuera_

_-Auch, quítenme ese pie y ese brazo de encima para poder bajarme_

_-Claro Mizuiro cuando Chad deje de aplastarme con la mitad de su cuerpo contra el respaldo del asiento_

_-Lo siento pero Ishida me empuja con su espalda e Inoue con sus piernas_

_-Lo siento Chad pero Inoue me empuja con sus codos, están clavados sobre mi pecho_

_-Si, pero a mi me empuja Kurosaki-Kun con una de sus piernas_

_-Ya cállense todos ustedes, la que esta peor soy yo porque a mi me aplastan todos ustedes- Tatsuki se harto de la discusión y situación en la que estaban –ahora ¡MUEVANSE!_

_Al gritarles esto empujo a Ichigo, quien era el que esta junto a ella, bueno la mitad de el porque su cabeza se encontraba en el piso del vehículo, y todos ellos fueron a dar afuera de la camioneta mientras ella se bajaba con mas calma._

_-Así esta mejor_

_-Gracias por la ayuda Tatsuki, que amable forma de bajarnos_

_-De nada Ichigo, ya sabes cuando quieras_

_-Olvídalo, y ahora tú vas a explicarnos por que diablos nos trajiste aquí_

_Al hacer esta reclamación se dirigió a Urahara, quien estaba muy sonriente y lo ignoro y pidió, bueno mas bien se podría decir que ordeno sutilmente, un pequeño favor._

_-Comencemos con el trabajo_

_-¿De que rayos hablas sombrerero loco?_

_-Calma Kurosaki-kun, ahora les explico_

_Pasaron todos a la tienda de Urahara y luego bajaron al sótano donde vieron que en el área de entrenamiento ahora estaba edificada una gran mansión, el rubio se puso junto a un montón de artículos de limpieza y se giro hacia ellos, comenzó la explicación._

_-Pues verán ayer entrada la noche Yamamoto-sotaicho se comunico conmigo para avisarme que hoy por la tarde llegaran él junto a los capitanes, tenientes y algunos otros shinigami para pasar unas vacaciones en Karakura, por eso espero que ustedes me ayuden a arreglar la mansión que construimos en el sótano de entrenamiento para que puedan hospedarse allí- dijo con su usual sonrisa despreocupada dejando en blanco a los chicos_

_-¡¿QUE?- el pelinaranja fue el único que reacciono_

_-Que los shinigamis vendrán de vacaciones_

_-¡¿QUE?_

_-Vamos Kurosaki no querrás que lo repita de nuevo, o en verdad que no lo entendiste, pobre chico tanto golpe en batalla te ha dejado mal, y con eso de que la mayoría de los golpes que te dan son en la cabeza pues…_

_-No me refiero a qué como pregunta, ese qué es más de ¿Qué demonios?_

_-Entonces estando todo aclarado, comiencen a limpiar- comenzó a repartirles los utensilios ignorando olímpicamente al peli naranja_

_-Oye, espera nadie ha dicho que te vaya a…- ahora Ichigo tenia una escoba en la mano -¡Oye!_

_-Aprisa Ichigo, no tardan en llegar vamos- los apresuro a sus labores _

Un par de horas después, enviaron a Ichigo a sacar la basura, por el poco tiempo que les habían dado a Urahara solo pudo construir la mansión pero no decorarla o limpiarla. Ichigo se detuvo con la vista clavada en el cielo mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido hasta que una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

Ichigo deja de holgazanear y continúa trabajando como nosotros

-Õ.o ¿disculpa?, ¡luego de que nos secuestras de la escuela, nos pones a trabajar y tu ni siquiera estas haciendo nada!- Ichigo observaba a Urahara, quien por cierto estaba sentado en la entrada de su tienda tomando una refrescante bebida y despreocupado, mientras todos ellos estaban más que exhaustos.

-No seas tan quejumbroso y continua

Después de poner la basura en el bote, regreso al fondo de la tienda para continuar ayudando a sus amigos con la difícil y ardua labor que Kisuke les había impuesto.

Muchas horas, y bolsas de basura, después el trabajo ya estaba completamente terminado, habían dejado el lugar como hotel cinco estrellas. Ahora solo estaban esperando la llegada de dichos invitados, para ello estaban todos instalados en las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión, mientras devoraban algunos bocadillos.

Ichigo e Ishida estaban apunto de pelearse por el ultimo bocadillo cuando de la nada apareció una conocida luz. La puerta se abrió y, a velocidad luz, entro un agitado Mayuri seguido de una sofocada Nemu mientras empujaba a los chicos.

-¡Lo conseguí! ¡Estoy vivo!, la próxima vez niña estúpida recuerda avisarles que deben apagarlo o te dejare allí adentro

-Hai, Mayuri-sama

Después de la extraña llegada de estos dos apareció Yamamoto-sotaicho, con su calma habitual y sin nada que denotara que había sucedido algo inesperado en su viaje.

-Hola a todos, ¡Kisuke!- se volvió hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar y se alejo de la puerta

Y en cuanto el anciano shinigami dio un paso lejos de la puerta se escucho un fuerte sonido proveniente de la iluminada abertura y los shinigami hicieron su triunfal entrada sudados, con cara de pánico y frenándose antes de empujar al de enfrente.

Tras de Mayuri y Nemu llego Renji, con Hitsugaya en brazos y siete maletas acuestas; Matsumoto, corría angustiada hacia su taicho para asegurarse que estuviese bien; Rikichi, con la valiosísima bufanda, y Byakuya, quien se fue a parar junto a la puerta. Después aparecieron Unohana y Ukitake que se juntaron con Kuchiki y seguidos por sus subordinados, Isane, Hanataro, Kiyone, Sentarou y Rukia; sobra decir que a Ichigo se le ilumino el rostro en cuanto la vio aunque no lo admitiera

Enseguida aparecieron Kyoraku y Nanao, quien jalaba de la oreja a su capitán; por un lado los pasaron Komamura-taicho, de mejor humor al tener normal su pelaje, e Iba; dieron paso a Amagai, ahora mas consiente, acompañado de Hisagi y Kira, quien ahora sumaba a su dolor de espalda el cansancio por la carrera que había tenido que dar.

Soifong entro arrastrando a Oomaeda de la cola de ratón, una de las orejas de su disfraz solo le quedaba la mitad al parecer el intendente casi lo desaparecía. A pesar del incidente el teniente aun traía, intacto, el equipaje de Soifong.

Los únicos que faltaban eran los del onceavo e hicieron su aparición inmediatamente, Yumichika e Ikkaku los cuales por la carrera apenas y pudieron detenerse detrás de Kira e Hisagi. Pero al parecer su capitán, con Yachiru en la espalda, no tenía tan buenos frenos porque se estampo detrás de ellos, claro que el no cayo pero toda la multitud delante de él si.

Los chicos humanos, Byakuya, Ukitake y Unohana esperaban a que la pequeña pantalla de humo se desvaneciera y después de la conmoción producida por la entrada de los shinigami, que los chicos seguían sin saber porque corrían, se comenzaron a escuchar quejidos por parte de la bolita, de la cual se comenzaba distinguir piernas, brazos y otras partes, que ahora formaban los shinigamis.

-¡Quítense!

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!

-¡Mtasfghmoto, quidhbgtanjahte!

-jajaja Ken-chan mira juegan a la bolita- dijo divertida la pelirosa

Los chicos humanos se apresuraron a ayudar a los shinigami. Ichigo de inmediato saco a Rukia, ante la mirada de Byakuya el cual se percato de que Rikichi aun estaba ahí aplastado junto con su bufanda, así que rápidamente lo saco.

Hitsugaya tras ser arrebatado de los brazos de Renji por el impacto su cara había chocado sobre la delantera de la chica, así que por más que trataba de pedir ayuda no podía articular bien ni media palabra. Aunque quienes peor lo pasaban eran Renji, Nemu y Mayuri pues eran los que estaban hasta el fondo del montón.

Renji era aplastado, además de por todos los que estaban sobre el, por todo el equipaje que traía. Junto a el estaba Nemu quien estaba prensada entre Kurotsuchi-taicho y el resto de los shinigami, afortunadamente pudo ser sacada sana y salva por un Ishida. Por ultimo Kurotsuchi Mayuri, el cual por el peso que tenía encima se estaba poniendo morado.

Kenpachi contribuyo a deshacer el desastre y levanto de la parte trasera de la ropa a Ikkaku y Yumichika, sin estos dos encima la bolita se deshizo poco a poco.

-¡Eres un idiota Zaraki!, mira lo que provocaste- le gritaba Mayuri

-no es mi culpa que te haya gustado fungir como piso para los demás

-¡Eres un animal! ¡Y deja de decir que me gusta ser pisoteado por los demás!

-Deja de quejarte Kurotsuchi, además a ti es a quien deberíamos estar reclamándole por olvidar apagar esa cosa

-Eso no fue culpa mía, es culpa de los inútiles de mi departamento

-Dejemos de discutir- declaro un impasible Byakuya –y no es por nada Kurotsuchi-taicho pero Zaraki tiene toda la razón en este asunto

-Eso es cierto- apoyo Amagai–nosotros como capitanes somos responsables de nuestros respectivos escuadrones y sus errores

-Todos ustedes están de parte de ese idiota- Mayuri señalo a Kenpachi y vio como todos los shinigami asentían fervientemente ante la afirmación del capitán de la doceava división- váyanse mucho a la… ¡niña inútil ayúdame a levantarme!- le ordeno a la chica que rápidamente se separo del Quincy ante la mirada analítica de su padre

-Bueno que agradable tenerlos de visita-intervino Urahara con su abanico

- muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, espero que no te causara problemas nuestra repentina llegada, ¿no te hemos hecho trabajar demasiado?

-claro que no, no se preocupe no fue nada difícil organizar todo- soltó el rubio de fondo se vieron siete personas con una cara de completa furia e incredulidad ante la respuesta.

-¿ahí nos vamos a quedar?- pregunto Ikkaku

-si, espero que estén conformes Ururu ya puso un letrero cada una de las habitaciones que designe para ustedes

-¿para todos?- cuestiono Rukia mirando al edificio y luego a Ichigo

-para ti no Rukia-chan supuse que te quedarías con los Kurosaki como siempre

-¿Cómo que para ella no?- soltó incrédulo Byakuya

-este si, además pues tuve poco tiempo pero si quieren podría agregar otra habitación pero no estaría lista hoy- respondió nervioso Urahara ante la mirada del moreno

-no hay problema Nii-sama me agrada quedarme con la familia Kurosaki

-"por un momento pensé que la enana no vendría conmigo…espera Ichigo que piensas ni que te importara tanto que no se quedara en tu casa"- cavilaba el peli naranja

-esta bien Rukia, pero quisiera ir a conocer esa casa y a la familia de Kurosaki

-¿QUÉ? No permito que tú vayas a mí…

-como tu digas Nii-sama de hecho yo también quiero que conozcas una casa de los humanos- Rukia corto el reclamo de Ichigo

-bueno entonces el asunto de Rukia-chan esta resuelto

-¿Kisuke también pudiste hacer el otro encargo que te di?- cuestiono el anciano

-discúlpeme Yamamoto-sotaicho, los gigai que me pidió estarán hasta mañana

-¿quieres decir que nadie tiene un cuerpo falso?- pregunto Mayuri algo cínico

-solo los que ya habían estado anteriormente en el mundo humano pero mañana a primera hora todos tendrán su gigai listo- respondió tranquilo Urahara- el único problema es que aunque tengan gigai no tengo suficiente ropa para todos

-eso no es problema, podremos ir al centro comercial a comprarla- propuso Rangiku entusiasmada

-oh esa es buena idea Rangiku-san-concordó el rubio

-Matsumoto-san creo que no tomas en cuenta que sin ropa no podrían ir al centro comercial- aclaro Inoue notando lo que era muy obvio

-no pienso andar desnuda por la ciudad- se sonrojo Isane ante la situación

-No se preocupen- los tranquilizo Urahara- Chicos- ahora se dirigió a los humanos- ustedes son la mejor opción para mostrarles el mundo humano…

-andar con estas bellezas por la ciudad como kami las trajo al mundo- fantaseo Asano interrumpiendo a Urahara pero fue noqueado por Tatsuki

-jejeje lo que iba a proponer es que mañana llevaran a nuestros invitados al centro comercial pero que les prestaran ropa para ir- termino su oración Urahara

-que remedio queda- dijo mosqueado Ichigo

-pues entonces queda decidido mañana iremos al eso del centro comercial- anuncio Yamamoto- ahora es mejor que descansemos para comenzar bien nuestras vacaciones

-"¿bien? Como podrían ser unas buenas vacaciones si estamos atascados con nuestros capitanes en un mundo totalmente nuevo para la mayoría de nosotros"- pensó Oomaeda

-Ichigo me voy- declaro Tatsuki –creo que ya tuve suficiente por un día, ¿Alguien mas esta de acuerdo conmigo?

-Si- respondieron los demás al unísono

-Bien, vámonos que ya mañana nos han comprometido a una salida

-saldremos con las diosas de la muerte- volvió a gritar entusiasmado Asano siendo golpeado nuevamente por la chica de corto cabello

-Por eso odio a los Shinigami, no piensan más que en ellos- murmuro Ishida ajustándose sus lentes dándole una última mirada al grupo de la Sociedad de Almas

-entonces nos vemos mañana- anuncio Mayuri agarrando sus maletas y dispuesto a salir del sótano

-¿A dónde vas Mayuri?- pregunto Kyoraku con la oreja hinchada y roja

-a otra parte, no pienso quedarme en el mismo lugar que Urahara- señalo al susodicho engreído- mueve las piernas niña inútil

-Ni tu, ni Kurutsuchi-fukutaicho se van de aquí- ordeno el anciano- te quedas aquí y si no lo haces te relevare de tu cargo

-per…

-ya escuchaste Mayuri

-bah como sea

Un molesto Mayuri entro a la mansión, con Nemu detrás de el. Su enojo no solo era contra Urahara y Yamamoto también era contra Zaraki por tirarle encima a los oficiales de la SS y contra el Quincy que aunque fingió que no vio nada se di cuenta de las confianzas que mostro para su teniente, después de todo Nemu era su hija por muy mal que la tratara.

-Vamos Renji, deja de perder el tiempo ahí- le dijo Byakuya a su teniente después de mirar a Rukia en forma de despedida–quiero descansar y ver si este lugar donde nos hospedaremos es digno, Rikichi tu también muévelas

El capitán del sexto escuadrón entro con Rikichi a su lado y detrás de el su teniente, quien aun no se recuperaba por completo de ninguna de la carreras que había dado o los golpes sufridos en ellas, cargando el montón de maletas.

-Ah, por cierto- el noble se volvió hacia su teniente –no olvides a Hitsugaya-taicho

El teniente se volvió y se encontró con el peliblanco nuevamente inconsciente, por obra de Matsumoto, y resignado se dispuso a levantarlo. Entro al edificio junto con Matsumoto, quien debía cuidar de su taicho, y los shinigami restantes siguieron el ejemplo de los demás, excepto Yachiru quien arrastro a Yumichika e Ikkaku para que jugaran con ella. Urahara subió hacia su tienda y en el lugar solo quedaron Rukia e Ichigo.

-Bien pues vámonos Ichigo

-Claro enana- el peli naranja la siguió y después de unos minutos en la tienda salieron de esta en dirección a la casa de los Kurosaki con Rukia en su gigai con el vestido que Ishida le confecciono

-espero que a Nii-sama le guste el mundo humano

-ya que me recuerdas a tu hermanito- dijo algo irritado el chico- Ni loco permito que vaya a mi casa

-pero Kurosaki-kun acaso vas negarle el derecho a mi Nii-sama de conocer a tu familia- dijo Rukia con su actuación de niña dulce

-DEJA DE HACER ESO Y EL NO TIENE EL DERECHO DE CONOCERLOS ENANA

-claro que lo tiene, el es el responsable de que te dejaran seguir siendo shinigami después de los de Aizen

-¿Qué?- Ichigo respondió cansadamente- esta bien ya que

-me alegra que estés de acuerdo cabeza hueca- exclamo Rukia sonriéndole sinceramente

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?- cuestiono Ichigo

-Una semana, o eso dijo Yamamoto-sotaicho- Rukia se puso pensativa- aunque también ayer según había tomado la decisión de ponernos a trabajar mas y hoy solo dijo que nos íbamos de vacaciones

-Ese viejo

-solo el entiende su forma de pensar- exclamo deteniéndose en la puerta de la residencia Kurosaki

-tienes razón enana- le contesto Ichigo abriendo la puerta y como su semana había iniciado tranquilamente la patada que le propino Isshin lo tomo por sorpresa y Rukia se acerco a el preocupada

-pero si es Rukia-chan- sollozo el papá y se acerco al poster de su esposa- Mazaki nuestra tercera hija ha regresado

Rukia levanto a Ichigo y saludo a las gemelas sintiéndose inmediatamente en casa. La noche llego los shinigami ya estaban instalados y todos disfrutaban de un buen sueño sin saber que en algún lugar cuatro siluetas estaban entorno a una computadora viendo la foto de la bolita de los shinigami

-jejeje nuestra idea es brillante, su reputación seguro se va al caño- rieron las siluetas.

_Larguísimo pero bueno esperemos les haya gustado el primer capitulo._

_Esperamos su reviews… SE CUIDAN Y HASTA LA PROXIMA_


	2. Centro comercial

_Hola aquí estamos de vuelta_

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos sorprendió MUCHO los reviews recibidos en ninguna historia habíamos tenido tal aceptación, nos emociona mucho así que nos pusimos a trabajar para traerles el nuevo capitulo, intentaremos actualizar cada fin de semana ya que es cuando yo estoy totalmente libre de la universidad_

_Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, por cierto algo que se nos paso decir antes no es por grosería pero si eres de los malos fics por favor has click hacia atrás porque no queremos saber nada de sus comentarios, aunque si nos mandan un review de una vez les decimos que solo nos importa lo que tengan que decir los lectores así que chicos y chicas si tienen un comentario o sugerencia es BIEN RECIBIDA_

_Ahora si al capitulo, ¿se saben la canción de los "marcianos llegaron ya"?, si la conocen lean el titulo del capitulo con el ritmo de esta canción…es muy gracioso_

_**BLEACH NO NOS PERTENECE…este fic es solo para hacerlos reír**_

**Capitulo 2: Los shinigami llegaron ya… y llegaron al centro comercial**

Era una linda mañana, soleada, tranquila, los pájaros cantaban, las mariposas revoloteaban hasta que un estruendoso sonido de un gong hizo eco en el sótano de una tienda.

-¡Urahara eres un estúpido!- le grito Ichigo al darle un puñetazo en el rostro

-Mi idea para despertarlos era mejor, o al menos no ponía en riesgo nuestras vidas- exclamo Ishida irritado

-Pero tu idea era muy tardada, la mía era mas rápida y efectiva miren ya están despiertos- les contesto el rubio reteniendo la hemorragia de su nariz con una mano y con la otra señalando hacia las habitaciones de la mansión

En los pasillos y en el barandal del segundo piso de dicha mansión se lograban observar perfectamente a los shinigami en pijamas, despeinados (algunos aun con la almohada en brazos) y con clara irritación

-Buenos días queridos invitados- saludo Urahara recuperado- Es hora de alistarse para su excursión al centro comercial, ya se que no fue la mejor manera de despertarlos pero ya saben la clase de ideas que se le ocurren a Kurosaki-kun…augh

-A mi no me eches el muerto desgraciado sombrerudo- le dijo con un nuevo puñetazo

-jeje bueno mejor hagan una fila y conforme vayan pasando les daremos su gigai y la ropa que les prestaran o que dejaron la vez pasada- explico el rubio- Los chicos y Yoruichi-san les acompañaran en sus compras

Los shinigami solo obedecieron las instrucciones porque les interesaba tener con que vestirse para pasar lo mejor posible sus vacaciones. Uno por uno fueron pasando por gigai y su ropa, a excepción de el capitán mas pequeño del cual tanto su gigai y ropa fueron recogidas por Matsumoto.

En alguna habitación con una pequeña mesa y varias mochilas se encontraban cuatro siluetas pequeñas discutiendo

-¿Están seguros de esta idea?- pregunto renuente una voz masculina

-POR SUPUESTO- contestaron al unisonó una voz infantil y otra muy chistosa

-Si queremos conseguir imágenes de su paseo esta es la única manera- siguió la voz infantil de una chica

-Prometimos que haríamos lo que fuera por destruir la reputación de esos shinigami- declaro la voz chistosa

-Ustedes nos obligaron- murmuro una voz seria y profunda

-¡Cállate y métanse ya!- ordeno la chica y de inmediato las siluetas desaparecieron

Después de un par de horas los shinigami estaban en la estación del tren siendo observados por los humanos con extrañeza y risa contenida, y es que los únicos que parecían algo normales eran el grupo de estudiantes, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku y Yumichika, porque los demás bueno…Hitsugaya aunque vestía bien, gracias a su teniente, aun tenían el almohadazo y sus ojos estaban entre cerrados.

Mientras tanto Komamura portaba un gigai con apariencia humana (cabello del color de su pelaje, ojos negros y cuerpo fornido con un rostro severo pero amable, su altura era ligeramente mayor a Kenpachi) su vestimenta no encajaba con su personalidad, como muchos de los shinigami, esta consistía en una camisa roja con holanes en el cuello y las mangas con unos pantalones negros ajustados. Iba traía una camisa tipo bufón, cascabeles y todo, y pantalones beige con lunares verdes. Kenpachi tuvo la mejor suerte de obtener algo decente del guardarropa del padre de Ichigo y eso fue porque le toco una camisa de ejercicio blanca sin mangas y unos pants azules

Oomaeda vestía un traje verde que vayan ustedes a saber de donde lo saco Urahara, pero a Ichigo se le hacia familiar ese vestuario. Mayuri traía el vestuario de Tessai, aunque lo tenía algo recortado; mientras que la vestimenta de Yamamoto era parecida a la Urahara.

Sentaro y Kira traían unas playeras veraniegas y shorts beige pertenecientes a Asano. Mizuiro por su parte le presto unas playeras sport y pantalones a Rikichi y Hanataro. Soi Fong vestía unos pantalones militares azul con una playera azul cielo de Tatsuki. Yachiru estaba feliz con su playera rosa y overol de mezclilla que Ichigo tomo prestado de sus hermanas mientras Rukia le presto su vestido azul a Kiyone, realmente era vestido de Yuzu.

Tanto Isane como Unohana traían unas faldas similares, de color rosa y morado, y unas blusas del color contrario que Inoue les presto. Ukitake vestía una camisa informal blanca con pantalones gris que Ishida tomo "prestados" de su padre. Y en cuanto Nanao vestía el uniforme de Inoue, ya no tenia ropa limpia para prestar, lo que traía babeando a Kyouraku que como Amagai vestían unas playeras floreadas y pantalones de Chad.

Hisagi portaba una camisa pegada sin mangas blancas y pantalones negros cortesía Ishida. Por ultimo Nemu vestía una falda negra con una blusa oriental lila, que Ishida negaba haber confeccionado.

-¿Y por que tuve que usar esta ropa?- cuestiono Byakuya con un tic en su ojo

-Oh vamos chico si se te ve bien- contesto Yoruichi sonriéndole

-¡¿Cómo me voy a ver bien con la ropa de Kurosaki?- el pelinegro se permitió mostrar su enojo al verse por enésima vez en un ventanal que le mostraba su reflejo con unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados en la rodilla y con una playera azul con un 87 en amarillo- Esto es un insulto

-No exageres Byakuya y agradece que te preste ropa- dijo Ichigo obteniendo como respuesta una mirada psicópata que nunca antes se había visto en el Kuchiki

-Desgraciado- farfullo el pelinegro y el tic de su ojo se incremento aterrando no solo a Ichigo sino también Rukia y sus subordinados.

-Hacia tanto que no te veía así chico Byakuya- exclamo Yoruichi palmeándolo en la espalda- alejarte de la S.S te relaja ¿he?

-Vaya que los shinigami son extraños- dijo Tatsuki a los demás chicos

-¿tu crees? A mi me paren muy graciosos

-"Eso es porque tu eres mas extraña Inoue"¬.¬º –pensaron los demás

-Ya llego nuestro tren- advirtió Mizuiro

-Bien, todos síganos- pidieron Ichigo e Ishida

-Calvito apúrate, ándale- apresuraba Yachiru a su tercer oficial

-Apresurémonos Taicho- pidió Yumichika volteando a ver a su superior solo para darse cuenta que Kenpachi estaba abordando otro tren- ¡Espere Zaraki-taicho ese no es el tren!- el pelinegro lo alcanzo dentro del tren- Taicho debemos abordar nuestro tren

-Aquí hay un sujeto con una katana quiero luchar contra él se ve fuerte

-Después Taicho, ahora por favor salgamos de aquí- Yumichika giro hacia las puertas para ver con pánico como se cerraban y sentir el tren moverse en dirección contraria al que iban los demás- DETENGAN ESTA COSA POR FAVOR- grito dramático pegándose a la ventana

Mientras que en el otro tren

-bien dentro de poco llegaremos- afirmo Ichigo sentándose a un lado de Rukia

-"Espero que todo vaya bien"-pidió Yoruichi viendo a los shinigami- solo espero que nadie se pierda- susurro al creer que todos estaban en el vagón

En la sociedad de almas la oficina del periódico estaba muy activa

-Impriman otra serie del número especial de hoy- pidió un shinigami

-Que sean dos series mas – intervino otro- la doceava división quiere dos copias del especial

-Hisagi-fukutaicho se pondrá muy feliz cuando le digamos lo bien que nos va con la nueva idea- exclamo una chica emocionada

-Tienes razón- concordó otro tomando una hoja en donde había una narración, una foto de varias personas apiladas y un encabezado- "ELEGANTE" LLEGADA- leyó el shinigami- Estas historias y fotos que nos mandan del mundo humano se están vendiendo como pan caliente

Al parecer las vacaciones de nuestros queridos tenientes no serian de "Lo que paso en Karakura, se queda en Karakura"…sino todo lo contrario.

De vuelta al mundo humano los "turistas" estaban asombrados por el tamaño del sitio en donde estaban

-Aquí estamos chicos- anuncio Inoue emocionada

-No se les olvide pagar por todo lo que adquieran- recordó Ichigo

-Ya sabemos eso Kurosaki- respondieron al unisonó los shinigami

-Si alguien es curioso y pregunta por que se llevan la ropa puesta digan que perdieron su maleta- recomendó el Quincy

-Lo sabemos

-Como todos tiene gustos distintos nos dividiremos, así que nos veremos aquí dentro de cuatro horas- decía Yoruichi de espaldas al grupo- ahora las reglas: paguen todo, NO se pierdan, NO roben, NO causen problemas y sobre todo NO asesinen a nadie…- la morena se giro para ver que solo quedan Yamamoto, Oomaeda y Soi Fong- ¿Desde cuando se largaron los malditos?

-Aquí en cuatro horas- resumió Soi Fong

-Era de esperarse- la morena suspiro cansada- bueno entonces vámonos también nosotros

Todos comenzaron su visita sin idea de que cuatro personas los observaban detrás de un anuncio. Por un lado iban Kyoraku, Amagai y Chad.

-Sado-kun muéstranos la tienda en donde compras estas maravillosas camisas- decía alegre el capitán de la octava división caminando junto a Chad y arrastrando a Amagai

-...

-Oh Amagai-kun mira una tienda de cuchillos- dijo todo entusiasmado el capitán entrando a la tienda

-Pero la ropa- recordó Chad y fue tirado al interior de la tienda

En un pasillo paralelo Hisagi y Kira salían de una tienda con algunas bolsas y vestidos con una ropa diferente

-Definitivamente los short no son lo mío- exclamo Kira- y tu camisa es genial Hisagi-san

-gracias

-¿Y usted que compro Amagai-taicho?... ¿Taicho?- el rubio buscaba a su capitán sin haberse dado cuenta que nunca entro a la tienda con ellos- Oh no perdí a Amagai-taicho

-No te preocupes Kira yo te ayudo a…- Hisagi cerro la boca al ver un grupo de personas extrañas del otro lado del gentío- Kensei Mugurama-sama- susurro al reconocer al peligris que fue el capitán de su división cuando era un niño

-Gracias Hisagi-san eres un gran… ¿Hisagi-san?-Kira se alarmo al ver que su "gran" amigo no estaba- Oh no también lo perdí… ¿O yo me perdí? ¿Qué hago?, son muchos humanos y este lugar es gigantesco ayúdenme- decía en pánico desde un a esquina del pasillo

En otro pasillo una situación similar se vivía. Los del cuarto y treceavo batallón caminaban por una sección de tiendas casuales

-increíble hay un montón de ropa- exclamo entusiasmado Hana

-Mira nee-san esta ropa esta lindísima

-tienes razón, mire Unohana-taicho esa blusa le quedaría perfecta- afirmo Isane acercándose a la vitrina

-Ukitake-taicho usted se vería increíble en este atuendo- dijo Sentaro señalando la tienda

-…

-Fukutaicho…eto…-Hana no encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que él y Kiyone veían en el pasillo

-No lo digan por favor- casi suplico Isane al predecir lo que vería al voltear hacia el pasillo

-Ukitake-taicho T-T- lloriqueo Sentaro e Isane abrió sus ojos viendo el pasillo solo

-OTRA VEZ SE ESCAPARON- fueron las palabras que hicieron eco por la sección

De una tienda de niños salieron Yachiru e Ikkaku con muchas bolsas

-"¿Dónde rayos se metió Yumichika y el capitán?"

-Hey calvito mira, mira vamos haya- le dijo la pelirosa señalando el área de juegos

-Pero Fukutaicho espere- grito Ikkaku siguiéndola

Justo en ese momento Rukia, Ichigo y Byakuya caminaban tranquilos, por muy extraño que suene, viendo las tiendas.

-Kurosaki seguro que habrá ropa que me guste

-Que si Byakuya no te desesperes

-Vas a ver que te encantara nii-sama

-eso espero porque ya me quiero quitar es…- el pelinegro se detuvo abruptamente dejando a Ichigo y Rukia helados al ver que el motivo fue un disco de jockey de aire que paso a milímetros del rostro del noble

La persona responsable seguro moriría, eso pensó Ichigo mientras giraba su rostro, al mismo que Rukia y Byakuya, hacia "Crazy Toys" donde vieron a un rapado sudando a mares de espalda a ellos

-Gomene Byakushi- se disculpo Yachiru con su gran sonrisa- fue divertido ver como volé el disco jeje

Los jóvenes esperaban la reacción de Byakuya pero casi se les salieron los ojos de la sorpresa al ver como el noble seguía su camino como si no hubiera pasado nada

-"no vale la pena perder el tiempo con ella, no vale la pena perder tiempo con ella"- se repetía una y otra vez Byakuya para tranquilizarse

Aun sin creerlo Ichigo y Rukia lo alcanzaron preguntándose la razón de la forma de actuar del pelinegro. El trió se alejo sin darse cuenta que detrás de unas jardineras se hallaba Isshin desangrándose por la fractura de nariz causada por el disco volador

-Te dije que era mala idea espiar a Ichi-nii- dijo Karin

-Esto no lo hizo mi estúpido hijo, solo paso- se defendió Isshin deteniendo la hemorragia ayudado por Yuzu

-Aun así es estúpido espiar a tu propio hijo- intervino una voz masculina

-Vamos Ryuuken tu también espiarías a Uryuu si anduviera paseándose con una linda chica

-Claro que no- respondió el Quincy- además yo ni siquiera quería venir aquí o tener que ver algo con tu estúpido plan

-Creo que Oto-san ni siquiera le dio opción- Yuzu susurro a Karin y ambas asintieron al recordar

Ryuuken estaba disfrutando de un pequeño descanso de las labores del hospital. Era una mañana tranquila, muy tranquila si casi parecía la calma que precedía una tormenta, espera que no es primero la tormenta y luego la calma bueno quien sabe, el padre de Ishida le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y vio hacia el infinito cielo azul, era tiempo de volver.

El Quincy se encamino hacia la entra de su hospital cuando una vagoneta se le interpuso y sin saber como rayos Isshin se las arreglo para meterlo en ella fue que termino atado al asiento del copiloto y las gemelas lo saludaron cordialmente…no entendía NADA.

La vagoneta se detuvo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y fue nuevamente arrastrado por el shinigami entre comentarios de parte de la pelinegra de que "era una mala idea", ¿Qué era una mala idea? ¿Qué vela tenia en el entierro él?, estas preguntas le fueron respondidas al Quincy al ser forzado a esconderse detrás de un anuncio y observar un grupo peculiar disolverse entre el gentío en donde solo pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas: primero el hijo de Isshin estaba entre ellos y segundo TODOS eran shinigami. En conclusión Kurosaki Isshin lo había arrastrado a espiar a su hijo en lo que parecía ser una salida de shinigami.

-Ya estoy bien, vamos debemos alcanzarlos- exclamo Isshin recuperando su energía

-Mejor alcánzalo tú, yo me voy a pasear- contesto Karin alejándose de su padre y hermana

-Si tú propia hija te abandona no veo porque debo de estar aquí- dijo Ryuuken y comenzó a alejarse

-Espera debes de ayudarme a vigilar a mi hijo, yo te ayudaría a ti cuando tu quisieras vigilar al tuyo

-No, no debo ayudarte a nada- le dijo el Quincy viéndolo de soslayo- Además yo nunca espiaría a Uryuu

-Pues solo quedamos tú y yo, Yuzu. Así que vámonos- el pelinegro camino hacia donde habían desaparecido Ichigo y Rukia

-"espiarlo solo porque anda con una chica, eso solo lo haría un padre tan idiota como Isshin"- pensaba Ryuuken al girar en una esquina y se escondió inmediatamente al ver a dos personas fuera de una tienda- "¿Qué demonios hace aquí Uryuu? Me dijo que saldría con sus amigos…momento sus amigos son Ichigo y su grupito, seré imbécil"- se insulto al conectar por fin los hechos- "¿Qué hace con esa chica entonces? Ella es una…una shinigami, ¿Por qué se sonrían tanto? Se están moviendo mejor lo sigo para ver que pasa"

El Quincy camino detrás de ellos a una distancia considerable contradiciéndose totalmente con lo que le había dicho a Isshin, pero no era el único que quería descubrir que hacían tan juntitos Ishida y Nemu. Por la ventana de una tienda Kurotsuchi Mayuri se había quedado estático al ver que su hija platicaba animadamente con el Quincy fuera de la tienda.

-"niña inútil aléjate de él, maldito no le sonrías a mi niña inútil ¿A dónde demonios van solos?"

-señor que mas puedo hacer por usted- le pregunto cordial el encargado de la tienda de computación

-cobrarme mi laptop rápido- ordeno Mayuri

-serian dieciocho mil- el capitán le aventó el dinero y salió de la tienda con su caja sin esperar el cambio o nota

-"maldito Quincy hijo de tu santa madre será mejor que no intentes nada con mi estúpida e inútil hija"- pensaba Mayuri, sin su clásico maquillaje, mientras seguía la pareja.

En una sección de tiendas de diseñador Byakuya sonreía al ver las opciones de ropa que tenia frente a él, Ichigo y Rukia estaban viendo también fascinados por las tiendas.

-Quiero ir haya- exclamo el pelinegro encaminándose a una tienda con el letrero que decía Armani- Hey Kurosaki espérate- le ordeno cuando los tres estaban casi en la entrada de la tienda- Tengo sed veme a traer algo de tomar

-Yo no soy tu sirviente

-Tráeme algo de de tomar- afirmo Byakuya- Y de paso también tráele algo a Rukia

-Malditos nobles piensan que pueden tratar como quieran a los demás- murmura enojada Ichigo alejándose de la tienda

Ikkaku caminaba con Yachiru por los pasillos viendo cuando se toparon con Iba que observaba un escaparate y luego observaba a su capitán que estaba comprando un helado en un quiosco

-¿Qué sucede Iba?- pregunto Ikkaku viendo la vitrina de una tienda de mascotas

-es que estaba aquí pensando en que no se exactamente que es mi capitán- Iba volvió a verlo y luego a un punto fijo de la tienda de mascotas- pero esas cosas se parecen bastante a él aunque en una versión mini- le dijo a Ikkaku señalando a una jaula de hámster

-tienes razón se parce un poco pero que no Komamura-taicho es como un perro

-yo digo que se parece mas a esos roedores

-¿Quién se parece a esas ratas, Iba?- pregunto una voz furibunda a sus espaldas

-ta…taicho yo…DISCULPEME- grito corriendo por su vida

-será tonto Iba, creo que no aprendió su lección con lo del pelaje pero yo si aprendí mi lección por eso nunca voy a volver a hacer algo que enfade a mi capitán- decía para si mismo el calvito- bueno Fukutaicho es hora de seguir con las compras… ¿Fukutaicho? ¿YACHIRU DONDE ESTAS?-pregunto en pánico Ikkaku al ver que en ninguna parte estaba la pelirosa

-¿que sucede Ikkaku-san?- pregunto Asano acercándose junto con Mizuiro

-PERDI A MI TENIENTE T-T- sollozo el tercer oficial

-¿Pero que le puede pasar?- preguntaron los chicos asustados ante el comportamiento de Ikkaku

-Primero me matan a MI, segundo aunque tenga mas de cien años es una NIÑA, tercero puede hacer cualquier TRAVESURA que se le ocurra y cuarto a ustedes mas les vale ayudarme a encontrarla antes de que alguien se entere que la PERDI- explico Ikkaku recuperando su personalidad intimidante

-hai

Mientras que el pelinaranja iba a cumplir la "petición" de Byakuya, un grupo de chicas caminaban viendo los escaparates de la tienda pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la ventana de la tienda de Armani

-Miren la ropa es hermosa aquí- dijo Michiru

-Es un lastima que mi Hime no viniera- sollozo Chizuru

-Es bastante raro que ninguno de esos siete hayan ido ayer a clases- dijo pensativa Mahana

-Kuchiki- murmuro Ryo a las demás compañeras de clase de Ichigo

-¿Tu crees que fue por Kuchiki?- se pregunto Chizuru

-Que no se supone que había sido transferida- dijo Mahana

-Si, pero me refiero a Kuchiki- les dijo Ryo señalando hacia dentro de la tienda

-Es cierto es Kuchiki-san, vamos a saludarla- propuso Michiru emocionada y se fue detenida por la pelinegra de lentas

-No esta sola- a excepción de Ryo las demás casi se les disloco la mandíbula al ver a un pelinegro junto a Rukia, pero todas se sonrojaron

-pe…pero…pero que no Kuchiki andaba con Kurosaki

-si es así, ¿Qué hace con ese chico tan atractivo?

-ya sabia que una belleza como Kuchiki no seria novia de alguien como Kurosaki- afirmo Chizuru

-chi…chi…chicas

-¿Qué sucede Mahana?- cuestiono Ryo volteando hacia atrás como la castaña y todas se quedaron heladas

-Es Kurosaki, ¿que hacemos?- las chicas entraron en pánico

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Ichigo al verlas fuera de la tienda

-no…nosotras…pu…pues paseando

-¿y por que están tan nerviosas?

-ner…nerviosas no- contestaron al unisonó intentando controlarse y de la tienda salió Rukia

-Ichigo ya regresaste, ahora vamos a ir a otra tienda- le dijo Rukia antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de sus antiguas compañeras de clases- Buenas tardes chicas

-Hola Kuchiki ¿Cómo has estado?- saludaron la chicas y luego comenzaron a susurrar algo como "¿Qué pasara? La va ver con el otro chico, será que es su novio

-trajiste lo que te pedí- interrumpió Byakuya, que había escuchado los murmullos de la humanas

-te traje una Coca-cola- le contesto de mala manera- y toma tu jugo Rukia

-gracias Ichigo, ese refresco esta riquísimo Nii-sama- exclamo la pelinegra tomando el jugo que Ichigo ya le había puesto el popote

-¿Nii-sama?- preguntaron incrédulas

-disculpen mi descortesía- Rukia señalo con respeto al pelinegro- el es mi hermano mayor Kuchiki Byakuya-sama

-un placer en conocerlas señoritas- Byakuya hizo gala de su educación

-bueno vamos a la otra tienda- propuso Ichigo alejándose de las chicas con Rukia quien se despidió con un inclinación de sus rostro pero Byakuya se rezago para escuchar algunos de los murmullos de las chicas

-él es el hermano de Kuchiki y Kurosaki anda con ellos, eso quiere decir que Kuchiki lo trajo para que se conocieran, será que si tienen una relación y se están enseriando al presentarlos a sus familias

-"¿relación Kurosaki con Rukia? Entonces no solo eran mis suposiciones"- cavilaba el pelinegro al ver los implicados discutiendo por una estupidez nuevamente- "debo hacer algo, ya se"- sonrió con malicia- "la visita a la casa Kurosaki será toda una sorpresa para él y para Rukia también, no sabrán ni cuando voy a ir así podre ver como"

En otra sección Hitsugaya iba mas despierto caminando viendo los escaparates sin importancia, realmente se le veía muy aburrido, se detuvo en la sección de comida otra vez sin antojo siquiera de observar los menús hasta que un grupo de chicas trabaron su camino

-Hola chico lindo- saludo una chica que no pasaba de los quince años

-…- Hitsugaya dio un paso hacia atrás ante el coqueteo de la chica pero a sus espaldas estaba otro grupo

-a donde vas, ¿no quiere comer algo con nosotras?

-…No- respondió y con su agilidad salió del circulo corriendo por su integridad al ver que las chicas lo seguían tirándole piropos pero las adolecentes hormonales le estaban dando alcanza hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba de su camisa negra

-shh, siguieron de frente- lo tranquilizo su salvadora

-¿pero que demonios le sucede a las humanas?

-sabes que si la persona que te hubiera salvado no fuera yo, eso de "humanas" se le hubiera hecho muy raro- le dijo socarrona Karin

-Lo bueno es que reconocí tu presencia ¿no?

-Yo creí que ni te acordarías de mí

-Seria difícil olvidar a uno de los Kurosaki- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Y eso que no conoces a mi padre, ¿Y por que andas solo en el centro comercial?- le pregunto intrigada

-pues vengo con los demás oficiales del Gotei 13

-Están de vacaciones, o eso me dijo Ichi-nii ayer

-¿Te dijo?

-Bueno no tengo la culpa Rukia y él estuvieran conversando con un nivel de voz elevado- Karin recibió una mirada analítica del capitán- pero no me dijiste por que estas solo Toshiro

-Matsumoto me arrastro a unas tiendas pero cuando llegamos a la sección de mujeres simplemente me abandono llevándose consigo a Nanao-fukutaicho- el peliblanco se asomo para ver si era seguro salir- ¿y tu que estas haciendo aquí Karin?

-la estúpida idea de mi padre pero me escape, así que te parece si damos una vuelta ya que no tienes nada mejor que hacer

-…- Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar junto con la pelinegra platicando amenamente

Tatsuki e Inoue caminaban relajadas hasta que una ráfaga pasó a un lado de ellas llevándose consigo a la chica de grandes atributos, la pelinegra se giro para ver que la ráfaga eran sus amigas de la escuela

-Oigan ustedes venga acá, no pueden simplemente llevarse a la gente- grito siguiéndolas pero al doblar en una esquina choco con alguien- FIJATE POR DONDE VAS ESTUPIDO

-TU ERES LA QUE SE DEBE DE FIJAR CHIQUILLA- le grito de vuelta una voz de hombre

-¿Renji-baka?

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES BAKA, MOCOSITA?- la reto el pelirojo

-NO ME DIGAS MOCOSITA, IDIOTA

-Renji-san tranquilícese, Arisawa-san cálmese por favor- pidió Rikichi al ver las chispas saltar del duelo de miradas de los dos

-¿quieres luchar shinigami?

-Como si una humana pudiera contra mí

-"¿Por qué me siento como si fuera invisible?"- cavilo Rikichi

-Inoue- recordó Tatsuki pero cuando vio hacia el pasillo todo rastro de ella había desaparecido- Ya ves por tu culpa perdí a Inoue

-No me eches la culpa de tus estupideces niña

-Ya cállate Aka-pine- le dijo Tatsuki y luego noto todas las bolsas que estaban en el piso- Veo que ya hicieron todas su compras

-No, aun estamos buscando algo- respondió Rikichi

-¿Qué?

-Eso no es de tu importancia- se defendió Renji

-le pregunte a Rikichi no a ti

-Es que lo que nos falta es algo que quiere Renji-san

-bueno entonces ahora si te pregunto a ti, ¿Qué buscas?

-Lentes de sol- contesto al caer en la cuenta que ella podría ayudarlos

-Vengan los acompañare, de todos modos ya no puedo alcanzar a Inoue y a esas tontas

En la sección de comida en una de las mesas de una cafetería se encontraban el grupo de chicas secuestradoras y la secuestrada

-¿Qué sucede chicas?

-Inoue en cuanto te vimos supimos que era nuestro deber informarte sobre lo que acabamos de ver- explico Mahana

-¿Y eso seria?

-pues…eto…- Michiru no sabia como decirle

-Que por fin tu y yo mi princesa podemos ser felices juntas- declaro Chizuru

-¿he?

-Kurosaki esta aquí con Kuchiki y su hermano- exclamo Ryo

-Eso lo se

-Pero Inoue ¿entonces por que no estas triste?

-¿Por qué tendría que estar triste?

-Porque si Kurosaki esta con Kuchiki y su hermano solo significa que están enseriando su relación

-ellos…ellos solo son amigos- intento convencer a las chicas y a ella misma

-Inoue no creo que no te des cuenta de la manera en que se miran eso dos

-…si me doy cuenta pero que quieren que haga, Kuchiki-san…yo…

-Debes luchar por Kurosaki y nosotras te ayudaremos- declararon las colegialas

Ya habían transcurrido las cuatro horas que Yoruichi les había dado y como personas puntuales ella y el grupo que la acompañaba ya estaban en el lugar pero ninguno de los demás se aparecía y es que algunos lo habían olvidado y otros aun estaban en plena búsqueda pero no de ropa sino de personas

Isane, Sentaro, Kiyone y Hanataro caminaban apresurados por los pasillos buscando a sus capitanes, estaban desesperados sabían que ya era la hora en que debían de verse con los demás.

-Miren ahí están- exclamo feliz Kiyone señalando a los capitanes fuera de una tienda

-vamos por ellos- dijo Hana encaminándose con los Kiyone y Sentaro pero Isane los detuvo

-Chicos ya vieron en que sección estamos- cuestiono la peligris incrédula y los demás siguieron caminando viendo los escaparates

-Unohana-taicho, Ukitake-taicho- los llamaron a un metro de ellos

-Chicos discúlpenos por abandonarlos pero es que…- explico Ukitake

-¿Qué hacen en la sección de bebes?- pregunto al chile la teniente

-Isane, chicos no queríamos decirles pero ayer antes de la reunión de capitanes confirmamos que…

-Unohana esta embarazada- termino Ukitake entusiasmado

-Taicho su entusiasmo suena como si usted fuera…

-El padre de mi hijo- completo la oración de Kiyone

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron los oficiales quedando en shock

Frente a Crazy Toys estaban sentados Asano, Mizuiro e Ikkaku

-Mi capitán me va matar

-¿Por qué Ikkaku?- pregunto Matsumoto acompañada de Nanao, Kyoraku, Chad, Amagai, Nemu e Ishida

-per…perdí a…

-A MI JEJEJE- grito Yachiru saliendo de debajo de la mesa de jockey de aire- fue muy divertido como te pusiste calvito jejeje- se burlaba la pelirosa ante la mirada aterrada de los shinigami y humanos ante la aura maligna de Ikkaku- ¿sucede algo calvito?- pregunto y se quedo sorprendida cuando sintió que su compañero la abrazaba

-Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso Yachiru, realmente me preocupe ¿sabes que hubiera hecho Zaraki-taicho si de verdad te pierdes?- le dijo Ikkaku aun con su abrazo

-Gomene Ikkaku-kun no creí que te asustarías de verdad- respondió Yachiru viendo que se había pasado

-jejeje que bueno que lo entiendas enana- le dijo maligno pellizcando sus mejillas

-Déjame calvito, déjame

Una hora después de lo acordado todos ya estaban reunidos en el lugar. Ichigo cargando las miles de bolsas de Byakuya, Hitsugaya con un balón nuevo y una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Matsumoto, Kira con un colapso nervioso e Hisagi muy golpeado

-¿Qué te sucedió Hisagi-san?- pregunto Renji con unos lentes negros y rojos

-Una enana rubia me dio una golpiza cuando intente acercarme a Kensei-sama

-¿Kensei? ¿Rubia enana?- se cuestiono Ichigo- te refieres a los vizards

-Hai

-Eso te sacas por andar persiguiéndolos- respondió irritada Yoruichi- ahora larguémonos de aquí y ya llegaron muy tarde

Al llegar a la tienda de Urahara vieron que en la entrada los esperaban el propietario y Kenpachi tomando sake y a su lado estaba Yumichika inconsciente del agotamiento; fue hasta ese momento que todos se dieron cuenta que ellos dos nunca estuvieron en el centro comercial.

Rukia, después de recibir la buenas nuevas de su capitán, e Ichigo se fueron a casa dando por terminado el día pero sin saber que tipo de día le esperaba para mañana domingo

-M-H-

_Salió muy largo, esperamos no se hayan aburrido y que les haya gustado, esperamos sus comentarios_

_Nos vemos la próxima semana con la visita de Byakuya a los Kurosaki ¿Cómo reaccionara el noble al conocer al padre de Ichigo?_

_SE CUIDAN_


	3. Sorprise, Sorprise parte 1

Hola

Bueno primero una disculpa por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que Luna se tuvo que ausentar de la ciudad por unas dos semanas y ella era la que iba escribir este capitulo pero a su regreso se encontró con la gran sorpresa de que su computadora fue confiscada por su culpa de su hermana…entonces pues…Se atraso mas de lo previsto la actualización.

Bueno ahora MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO… seguimos sorprendidas por la aceptación

Bueno pues sin más ni más que disfruten del este nuevo capitulo…es probable que actualicemos en menos de una semana…ya que estamos disfrutando de VACACIONES

**Capitulo 3: Sorprise, soprise parte 1: un domingo familiar**

Por fin el desastroso sábado, en opinión de la mayoría, había terminado y en Karakura iniciaba un nuevo día para los shinigami. Este domingo prometía ser un buen día, clima agradable, cielo despejado, sin gong como despertador y demás detalles.

Este día uno esperaría dormir, dormir y dormir hasta…bueno hasta que a uno se le pegara la gana levantarse de la cama bueno si es que daban ganas. Básicamente este era el plan de uno que otro shinigami especialmente del teniente Abarai Renji, que después de los ajetreados días que había tenido que estar corriendo de un lado a otro y en vista de que Urahara no tenía ninguna actividad planeada para ellos.

En pocas palabras era su "día libre" y por eso el fukutaicho del sexto estaba roncando plácidamente en su futon. Con su cuerpo totalmente relajado, una de sus piernas tocaban el suelo frio y uno de sus brazos abrazaba su mullida almohada.

En la misma habitación en la que dormía el teniente de tatuajes se encontraba también Rikichi, su "asistente personal", quien parecía que seguiría el ejemplo de Renji y dormiría todo el tiempo posible. Aunque sus planes parecían despedazarse, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, en cuanto una la puerta se abrió dejando ver en el quicio de esta una alta e imponente figura de cabello negro.

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba plantado en la puerta de su teniente vistiendo unos pantalones negros de vestir cómodos, un saco negro liso y una camisa blanca, la cual tenia los primeros botones abiertos por lo cual no llevaba corbata; eso porque no había podido hacer el nudo aunque JAMAS lo admitiría ante nadie.

El capitán lucia de acuerdo a su personalidad elegante e impasible, como siempre, se dirigió hacia su teniente lentamente y sin hacer ruido y se detuvo cuando estaba ya junto al futon de él.

-Renji- lo llamo en tono normal

-zzz

-Abarai Renji- el moreno solo subió un poco su tono

-…mfm…sin…picante…por…fa- balbuceo el pelirojo abrazando su almohada un poco mas

-¡Abarai Renji! ¡Levante Ahora!- casi grito Byakuya al perderle la paciencia a su teniente

-¡A sus ordenes taicho! Zabimaru y yo siempre estamos listos y alertas- decía Renji sentado y blandiendo su "zampakutoh"- Aúlla Zabimaru

-…- el noble suspiro y se sobo su sien- Renji primero que todo aun estas medio dormido, en pijama y en tu futon, segundo no estamos bajo ataque – explicaba el pelinegro con todo su paciencia-….Y si estuviéramos siendo atacados definitivamente estarías muerto por tratar de defenderte con tu almohada

El pelirojo volvió de la inconsciencia y vio que sostenía en alto su blanca almohada así que algo avergonzado, y fingiendo que no había pasado nada de nada, la arrojo sobre su hombro dándole de lleno al rostro de Rikichi que se levanto sobresaltado

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?- decía volteando a todas partes – Nos atacan Renji-san…

-Lo siento Rikichi, fui yo quien te golpeo- se disculpo Renji y luego vio a su capitán- Disculpe capitán que sucede es que bueno yo estaba dormido y…

-Déjalo ya Renji, lo entiendo estamos de vacaciones, es domingo y son las 6:30 de la mañana cualquiera…

-¿SON LAS SEIS TREINTA DE LA MAÑANA?- grito casi histérico el pelirojo

-Si, ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende?

-es…es que…yo pensaba que era muy tarde y que por eso usted se había molestado y había venido a despertarnos

-No, no es nada de eso de hecho se trata de un asunto importante que debo arreglar hoy mismo

-¿Qué asunto taicho?- pregunto preocupado el teniente al ver la cara que aunque la disimulaba bien se veía tensa

-Debes llevarme a casa de los Kurosaki

-¿A dónde? Pe…pero…pero taicho no creo…

-Sin peros que no es una petición, es una orden, así que date prisa que te estaré esperando arriba- el noble se dispuso a salir de ahí- Por cierto últimamente te estas comportando muy flojo deberías de dejar de ser así Renji, Rikichi tu vuelve dormir para que descanse NO sigas el ejemplo de tu teniente.

Byakuya abandono la habitación dejando a Renji más que angustiado por la petición y muerto del sueño por la hora que era. Aun así se levanto, se dio un baño y se vistió con ropa cómoda; una playera blanca sin mangas con diseño tribal en negro, un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color. Rikichi también se levanto y no porque no deseara dormir hasta tarde sino porque quería ayudar a Renji si algo extraño sucedía ya que el pelirojo no parecía totalmente despabilado y la mira irritada de su capitán daba mucho que pensar.

Los dos shinigami de la sexta división salieron de la habitación y fueron a desayunar en la tienda de Urahara donde ya los espera Byakuya. Rikichi se quedo en la tienda porque el pelinegro le dijo que solo le había pedido a Renji que lo llevara con los Kurosaki.

Después de algunos minutos, como alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, Byakuya y Renji se encontraban frente a la casa de los Kurosaki y el pelirojo se disponía a tocar el timbre pero el noble lo detuvo

-Yo lo hago Renji, tu ya te puedes ir

-Pero taicho no creo que sea buena idea que usted e Ichig…

-Anda vete, te doy el día libre puedes hacer lo que quieras

El chico de tatuajes no lo pensó dos veces, en el proceso olvidando que seria peligroso que Ichigo y Byakuya convivieran mas de sus 5 segundos de tolerancia, y se fue caminando por la misma dirección de donde venían con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y teniendo en mente las únicas actividades en su agenda…dormir, dormir y dormir.

El pelirojo llego en tiempo record a la tienda de Urahara y como vio que Rikichi estaba sentado en unas sillas que habían puesto en el patio se sentó a un lado de él para luego irse a atender su apretada agenda.

-¿Y Kuchiki-taicho?- pregunto el chico

-Se quedo en casa de Ichigo

-Renji-san ¿en verdad crees que es buena idea haberlo dejado ahí?

-Si, bueno al principio pensé que no era buena idea pero luego pensé que no hay razón alguna para que algo deba salir mal- explico relajado el teniente- Además Ichigo no están estúpido como para meter la pata y tampoco hay nadie que la meta por él- sentencio sin darse cuenta de la pequeña silueta que se alejaba de la tienda

*

Komamura-taicho dormía plácidamente en su cómoda habitación, la cual no compartía con nadie al igual que los demás capitanes. A pesar de que era domingo y aun no era muy tarde pero el capitán de la séptima se despertaba y gracias a Kami esta vez no por un gong.

Se levanto y fue al baño de su recamara para darse un regaderazo y arreglarse para poder subir a comer su desayuno, aun le era difícil acostumbrase a verse como humano y no como un gran canino. Minutos después al salir del baño se encontró con su teniente de pie en la puerta y con una bandeja en sus manos.

-Buenos días Komamura-taicho- saludo sonriente Iba- Espero que haya descansado

-¿Iba?- el capitán estaba mas que sorprendido- ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada taicho, ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Acaso no puede un teniente traerle el desayuno a su capitán?

Lo que estaba sucediendo es que Iba trataba de todas la formas y maneras posibles congraciarse con su capitán después de tantas metidas de patas; primero al romper el cepillo favorito de su superior, osar a ponerle gel a su hermoso pelaje y sobre todo, y la mas reciente, compararlo con un RÓEDOR.

-Creo…que si- contesto Komamura sospechando de las intenciones de Iba

-Además le tengo una gran noticia taicho

-¿A si?

-Claro, el día de hoy lo voy a llevar a comprar un nuevo cepillo y cualquier otra cosa que usted quiera

-¡oh! Un nuevo cepillo… y también ¿shampoo?- pregunto Komamura con el rostro iluminado y con la emoción de un niño

-Por supuesto, lo que usted quiera yo se lo comprare- afirmo Iba feliz al ver que su plan funcionaba- Nos iremos en cuanto usted termine de desa…

-¡Vamos, Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? Deja de perder el tiempo y salgamos ya- exclamo Komamura tomando un pan tostado de la bandeja

-Como diga taicho

Iba salió tras su capitán, que casi corría por el pasillo y se dirigieron a la ciudad. Así iniciaba su recorrido por las diversas tiendas de Karakura, tiendas de mascotas pero tiendas al fin ¿no?, el cual parecía ser compras interminables.

Mientras la séptima división salía hacia la ciudad, Nanao Ise caminaba con paso tranquilo, pero decidido, hacia la habitación de su irresponsable capitán resuelta levantarlo de la manera que fuese, aun si tenia que arrancarle la oreja, y evitar a toda costa que en estas vacaciones se acercara al alcohol.

Para conseguir esta tarea debía mantener a Kyoraku ocupado es por eso que ya tenia muchas actividades preparadas. La teniente de lentes ya estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de su superior y en cuanto la abrió comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico.

-¿Dónde esta? Ay no ¿Dónde esta?- Nanao busco con la mirada a su capitán por toda la habitación VACIA hasta que encontró un pequeño papel- Nanao-chan salía pasear por la bella ciudad- leyó la chica de lentes y comprendió que su capitán había huido el pequeño ataque que empezaba a darle lo interrumpió un grito de frustración del otro lado de la mansión de los shinigami así que fue a investigar lo sucedido y se encontró a Kira de pie frente a la puerta de Amagai

-NOOOOOO, ¿Dónde esta, donde se metió?- gritaba desesperado el rubio buscando a su capitán en la habitación- Lo perdió otra vez, lo perdí otra vez Nanao-san- le dijo al tomar el hombro de la chica

-Tranquilo Kira…al parecer tu capitán fue secuestrado…déjame esto a mi- susurro apretando la nota que le había dejado Kyoraku y otro mas que había tomado antes que Kira lo viera- Kyoraku-taicho me las pagara- decía para si misma mientras salía de la mansión rumbo a la ciudad

-Debo encontrar a Amagai-taicho que tal si el secuestrador lo mata- exclamo Kira al ir por ayuda sin tener ni idea que en la nota hallada por Nanao decía lo siguiente

_Me he llevado a Amagai-kun, nos vamos a divertir mucho Nanao-chan no te preocupes por nada…_  
*

En la casa Kurosaki era un domingo tranquilo, el padre de familia Isshin se encontraba relajado y muy feliz hojeando una revista hasta que sintió una presencia fuera de su casa así que fue a revisar por una pequeña ventana y lo que vio le dejo la mandíbula en el piso

-"¿Qué hace él aquí? Pero que rayos si me ve toda la fachada de un padre normal humano se van al caño, ese sujeto no es como Kisuke como para solaparme la mentira que mis hijos creen"- Isshin miraba a todas partes pero el sonido del timbre lo hizo dar un salto hasta el techo- "rayos por que demonios tenia que aparecerse Kuchiki Byakuya aquí ¿ahora que hago?"

-Oye viejo que no escuchas que tocan el timbre- exclamo Ichigo parándose a su lado

-No abras Ichigo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Enserio Ichigo no abras, te vas arrepentir si le abres a esa persona- la frase de Isshin era acompañada de nuevos timbrazos

-Estas mas Loco el día de hoy viejo, ándale, quítate- el pelinaranaja quito a su padre y abrió la puerta- Buenos días que se le….BYAKUYA- su saludo cortes fue tirado al caño en cuanto vio la figura elegante del moreno frente a la entrada de su casa

-Buenos días Kurosaki

-pero…pero ¿que haces aquí?

-Lo dije cuando llegamos antier no es así- le respondió el moreno con su voz tranquila- Dejaría que Rukia se quedara aquí en tu casa si a cambio yo conocía donde vives y a tu familia.

-Pero creí que me avisarías o algo, tu no eres de los que hacen visitas sorpresas

-Tu no me conoces tanto como para decir que no hago visitas sorpresas, además yo te avise que vendría- el pelinegro lo miro desafiante y luego vio hacia dentro de la casa- "Porque me pareció sentir la energía de otro shinigami aquí, debe estar afectándome estas vacaciones ese reiatsu desapareció del Serentei hace 20 años"- ¿Acaso me vasa dejar parado aquí afuera o me dejaras pasar?

-Claro, pasa… aunque te informo que Rukia no esta en la casa

-¿Cómo que no esta?

-No, salió con mis hermanas temprano aquí solo estoy yo y mi… ¿y el viejo?- se pregunto así mismo al ver que en el vestíbulo no estaba su progenitor- Bueno creo que ahora solo estoy yo

-Eso es perfecto- susurro Byakuya e Ichigo lo miro con pánico en sus ojos al ver la ligera sonrisa sádica del moreno

*

Más temprano en la tienda de Urahara Yumichika e Ikkaku disfrutaban de un rico almuerzo que le había preparado Ururu, conversaba un poco de todo, hablaban de actividades que les gustaría hacer en las vacaciones y luego Matsumoto los interrumpió

-¿Han visto a Mi capitán?- pregunto preocupada la mujer rubia

-No- fue la seca respuesta de ambos y la mujer sollozo un poco

-Yo que quería llevarlo de compras, bueno tendré que seguir buscándolo, nos vemos chicos- se despidió la chica dejando a ambos de la onceava con una gotita de sudor en sus nucas

-Vaya quien es tan tonto como para perder a su capitán- exclamo Yumichika

-Pero no hay nada de malo que alguien pierda al teniente ¿cierto?- tanteo Ikkaku nervioso

-Ikkaku ¿Paso algo de lo que deba enterarme respecto a Yachiru?- cuestiono el metrosexual con sospecha

-Para nada¬¬º

-Mas te vale, aunque regresando a Matsumoto no creo que a ella se le haya perdido Hitsugaya-taicho mas bien diría que él huyo de ella

-si tienes razón, pero bueno demos gracias que nosotros si tendremos mínimo un domingo de desca…-El tercer puesto no completo su oración al ser jalado hacia afuera de la tienda por la camisa negra sin mangas que traía, luego todo fue algo confuso al estar en la calle vio como su amigo Yumichika era sujeto de su playera polo morada por su pequeña teniente

-Mas te vale cuidarla Yumichika- escucho que su capitán decía mientras era levantado por el cuello- Y Yachiru te prometo que mañana iremos a donde quiera, pero hoy debo de hacer algo importante

-Prometido Ken-chan, vámonos cejitas, CUIDAS DE KEN-CHAN CALVITO- le grito la pelirosa al alejarse a máxima velocidad llevando de corbata al pelinegro

-Bueno Ikkaku es hora de empezar- anuncio Zaraki pasándole un mapa- Tu guías, Yumichika ayer anoto todos los lugares a donde debemos ir- el capitán tomo una espada enfundada y comenzó a caminar

-¿Pero que es esto?- se pregunto a si mismo Ikkaku al ver un mapa de Karakura con direcciones de Dojos de Kendo- Espere Zaraki-taicho por ahí no es

En tanto Ikkaku comenzaba a batallar para que Kenpachi siguiera sus indicaciones Yumichika ya se encontraba en la primera parada del tour de Yachiru

-¿Fukutaicho para que quiere pintura?- pregunto el moreno

-Para la remodelación cejitas

-¿Qué remodelación?- cuestiono pero Yachiru no le siguió el tema

-¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer con Ken-chan? Me dijo que visto muchas cosas interesantes

-"¿interesantes? Como el no tuvo que perseguirse a si mismo para evitar que se extraviaría"

_Después de que Yumichika dejo de ver el tren en el cual habían abordado todos los demás shinigami suspiro cansinamente y se giro sobre sus talones para ver a su capitán quien buscaba incesantemente al espadachín que lo había "obligado" a tomar un tren erróneo_

_-Bien capitán, no se preocupe escuche las explicaciones de Ishida y de Ichigo cuando veían la ruta para ir al centro comercial así que le aseguro que podremos reunirnos con los demás_

_-Si haz lo que quieras Yumichika- dijo Zaraki dándole el avionazo_

_-No se mueva de aquí esta bien iré a ver el mapa de haya- señalo el moreno a un pequeño croquis con las paradas del tren_

_El quinto puesto de la onceava estaba concentrado en analizar el croquis mientras que Kenpachi seguía buscando al espadachín hasta que través de las ventanas vio un gran edificio y muchos practicantes de Kendo entrar a este._

_-Bien si nos bajamos en la segunda parada podremos transbordar a un tren que nos llevara directo al centro comercial- en ese momento el tren hacia la primera parada- Taicho, debemos esperar la sigui… ¿Taicho? ¿Dónde esta?- el pelinegro busco desesperado a su superior hasta que lo vio caminando hacia la salida de la estación- Espéreme aquí no debemos bajarnos es hasta la siguiente Zaraki-taicho_

_El chico salió corriendo tras su capitán, deteniéndose solamente a comprar rápidamente un mapa en un puesto de información y alcanzar a su capitán que estaba de pie ante una casa de aspecto antiguo_

_-Taicho, por favor debemos intentar regresar con los demás- pidió Yumichika recuperando el aire_

_-Mira esto es un dojo, pero no hay nadie, estoy seguro de que por aquí hay uno en que hay mucho espadachines…quiero luchar contra ellos_

_-Pero usted no trae su espada, y dudo mucho que pueda pelear contra los humanos con una espada con filo_

_-Entonces tendré que usar una de madera pero ya veras que encontrare alguien fuerte contra quien pelear- afirmo retomando su camino_

_-pero Taicho espere…_

_Pasando las 4 de la tarde en un parque se encontraban Yumichika y Kenpachi en la banca de un parque… el pelinegro con su cabeza fundida con el mapa y Kenpachi pues… solo digamos que nadie se acercaba a menos de 5 metros de ellos por la cara intimidante que tenia_

_-Encontré la dirección, ya que es muy tarde para ir al centro comercial debemos ir directamente hacia la tienda Urahara y por fin di con el camino mas rápido que…_

_-MIRA UN ESPADACHIN, MUEVELAS YUMICHIKA QUE SE NOS VA- grito Zaraki levantándose y su subordinado lo siguió_

_-ESPERE TAICHO, POR AHÍ NO ES, DEBEMOS REGRESAR A LA ESTACION DE TRENES….TAICHO T-T_

_Ya entrado el atardecer en la tienda de Urahara se encontraba el propietario abanicándose alegremente cuando vio que Kenpachi entraba a al tienda seguido por el chico de extrañas cejas totalmente exhausto_

_-Kenpachi…y los demás_

_-Los perdimos en la estación de trenes, Yumichika tomo el tren incorrecto_

_-Que…yo…olvídelo…ah- el metrosexual cayo desfallecido y su superior se sentó a un lado de Urahara_

_-¿quieres un poco de sake?- ofreció el rubio al capitán con aire despreocupado… a los pocos minutos el grupo de los shinigami llegaron a la tienda_

*

Por las calles de Karakura iba transitando el coche de Ishida Ryuuken quien estaba atento a un periódico

-¿Cómo rayos supieron que soy el padre de Uruuy y como rayos se les ocurre que yo podría interesarme en los asuntos de los shinigami?- murmuraba el de cabello azul claro repasando las paginas y titulares de la "Edición especial de Vacaciones Shinigami"- Sigo sin entender como llego esto a mi casa…- una sonrisa torcida surco su rostro- Vaya que son mas tontos de los que pensaba…- susurro nuevamente al pasar otra pagina

Los titulares de cada hoja estaban en letras mas grandes y negras y luego venían una descripción y fotos**…"Bellos Durmientes"** seguida por la foto de Urahara golpeando el gong y una de los shinigami en pijamas, **"Se les fueron las cabras"** con una imagen de Kenpachi subiendo a otro tren seguido por Yumichika, **"Komamura = Hámster"** con el capitán sujetando a Iba por el cuello y dándole unos cuantos puñetazos, **"Lost"** y varias fotos de Kira aterrado, Ikkaku buscando a Yachiru e Hisagi, **"Looks humanoides"** donde había antes y después de las compras de los turistas y el ultimo titular que dejo frio a Ryuuken fue el de **"Misión Paternidad" **en donde desafortunadamente solo había una gran foto en donde se veían a lo lejos Uruuy y Nemu y detrás de un bote de basura ÉL y detrás de un banca Mayuri

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?- del grito que profirió el conductor se le fue el volante y luego cuando retomo el control fue golpeado en la nuca por un periódico- ¿QUÉ ME QUIERES MATAR O QUE?- Ryuuken retomo la compostura y miro el periódico- Así que por eso me enviaron este periódico, seguro fue Kurosaki… pero no me va provocar, lo de mi estúpido hijo y esa shinigami estoy seguro que solo la acompañaba porque se perdería, son demasiado tontos para estar solos en el mundo humano….-luego respiro profundo y se ajusto los lentes-Mi hijo es un Quincy, estoy seguro que no se va a volver a acercar a…- su frase triunfal fue cortada al pasar a un pareja, tomados de la mano saliendo de una tienda con un refresco- ¡¡ ¡ISHIDA URUUY ALEJATE DE ESA SHINIGAMI AHORAAA!!!- grito histérico adhiriéndose a la ventana trasera del automóvil provocando un nuevo volantazo del conductor.

*

En la residencia Kurosaki, Ichigo salía de la clínica junto con Byakuya

-Pues es la clínica de mi padre…el cual sigo sin saber a donde rayos se fue

-Es pequeña

-Es una clínica del vecindario, es normal que se pequeña

-¿Y que hay arriba?- pregunto intrigado Byakuya, ya que ese día había encontrado algo que tampoco admitiría, como lo de la corbata, y eso era que le daba mucha curiosidad conocer una casa humana.

-Pues lo cuartos, el mío, el de mis hermanas y Ruk…

-Vamos- ordeno encaminándose a las escaleras

-Si claro- el pelinaranja lo siguió pero casi al llegar el noble se giro hacia él

-Tengo Sed tráeme algo de tomar- le ordeno otra vez

-ò-ó si claro ahora vuelvo- se rindió Ichigo al saber que no cambiaba nada alegar- Malditos Ricos bastardos

Ichigo llego a la planta baja justo cuando Isshin intentaba salir de la casa sigilosamente

-¿A dónde rayos crees que vas viejo?

-Ichigo…que no estabas con tu visitante

-Como deberías de estar tu, es el hermano de Rukia creí que te haría feliz conocer a su familia

-Claro que quiero conocer a su familia pero es que…es que…Ryuuken me necesita y debo de ir así que…ADIOS- exclamo dejando a Ichigo con un palmo de narices

Isshin salió solo a esconderse en la clínica ya sabiendo que Byakuya la había conocido así que era imposible que volviera a entrar

*

Nuevamente en la tienda de Urahara, Renji salía por el túnel que conducía hacia el sótano algo somnoliento y vio que Rikichi estaba jugando con Ururu, Jinta y Hanataro en el patio estaba por sentarse a verlos cuando escucho una vocecita con mucha felicidad

-Que bueno que se fue ese latoso gato peluchesco- exclamo la niña

-Pero si parecías muy feliz con él aquí- exclamo Cloud

-YO feliz claro que no, SOY MÁS feliz con que haya regresado a casa de Ichigo- declaro Rin Rin y ante sus palabras Renji comenzó a tener un proceso mental

"_Además Ichigo no están estúpido como para meter la pata y tampoco hay nadie que la meta por él", _Recordó haberle dicho a Rikichi mas temprano_…"Kon se enojo conmigo y como no esta Rukia se vino con Urahara",_ le había dicho Ichigo cuando llegaron…

-Demonios ese maldito peluche va hacer que maten a Ichigo- el pelirojo salió como rayo del establecimiento- ESPERE TAICHO NO SE CONVIERTA EN UN ASESINO

-¿Renji-san?- murmuro Rikichi al verlo salir corriendo y dejo caer el bat al escuchar lo que había dicho- ESPEREME RENJI-SAN

*

De vuelta a la casa de Ichigo, el chico iba subiendo las escaleras con un vaso grande con agua que le habían pedido pero nuevamente justo en el mismo lugar se detuvo al ver que al final de la escalera estaba Byakuya…pero con la misma mirada psicópata del día anterior

-Byakuya… ¿te sucede algo?- cuestiono el pelinaranja precavido

-Kurosaki- siseseo y un tic en su ojo izquierdo hizo acto de presencia- Te matare

-O-O…mmm ADIOS- dijo Ichigo soltando el vaso y bajar las escales en dos saltos y corriendo como alma que se lo lleva el diablo

----***----***

_¿Les gusto?.... apreciamos sus review…así que mándenos mas jojo_

_Bueno el próximo capitulo es la segunda parte de la visita de Byakuya a casa de Ichigo_

_¿Cómo llego la edición especial del periódico Shinigami a manos del padre de Ishida?_

_¿Sera que los tenientes que perdieron a sus capitanes lo encuentren?_

_¿A que remodelación se refiere Yachiru?_

_¿Ichigo sobrevivirá a la ira de su cuñadito?_

_Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo_

_Sorprise, Sorprise: Carrera por la vida_

_SE CUIDAN _

_A.C. AKASUNA y la coescritora LUNA MALTTER BLACK_


	4. Sorprise, Sorprise parte 2

Regresamos chicos jeje

Bueno este es la segunda parte del segundo día de vacaciones el día Domingo esperemos les guste

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

_**BLEACH NO NOS PERTENECE**_

**Capitulo 3: Sorprise, Sorprise parte 2: Carrera por la vida**

En cuanto Ichigo se fue por su vaso con agua, Byakuya subió los escalones y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en el que la primera puerta era una que tenía una pequeña placa que tenía un 15 escrito. El noble no era una persona tan curiosa como para ver las cosas a hurtadillas pero algo en esa puerta lo incitaba a abrirla y así lo hizo, poco a poco la puerta lo dejo ver una habitación sencilla; una ventana, un escritorio, unos cuantos cojines en el suelo, una libreta de dibujo, una guitarra, una cama, un peluche de un león, un…esperen regresemos ¿un peluche?

-Hola, usted debe ser el Nii-sama de mi Onee-san ¿cierto?- dijo Kon con una sonrisa

-¿tu eres la alma modificada de Kurosaki?

-Me alegra que un noble tan ocupado como usted Kuchiki-sama haya escuchado de mí

-Vaya que eres algo muy raro- susurro Byakuya inspeccionando al peluche- y dime de quien esta habitación ¿de Rukia?

-¿de Onee-san?- una sonrisa muy divertida cruzo las afelpadas facciones de Kon- Esta habitación es de Ichigo-baka

-¿Ichigo? ¿Pues vaya que pierde el tiempo haciendo cosas de chicas?- susurro para si mismo el moreno al ver los dibujos y las revistas de chismes

-Pues es que es la habitación de Ichigo pero esas cosas son de Onee-san- Kon hizo una seña de victoria mental al ver la cara de intriga de Byakuya- Lo que pasa es que casi todo el tiempo libre que tienen se la pasan encerrados aquí…solos, sin que nadie los moleste

-¿solos? ¿Pero Rukia tiene un cuarto aparte en esta casa?

-Claro, comparte cuarto con las hermanas de Ichigo, pero como le dije todo el día se la pasa aquí con él y bueno ella empezó a dormir con las gemelas cuando regreso de la sociedad almas después de que la apresaran- le explicaba maliciosamente el peluche mientras caminaba hacia el closet

-¿Después? ¿Entonces donde dormía durante los dos meses en que perdió sus poderes?

-Pues… ella dormía justo aquí…- le respondió Kon abriendo el closet

*

Rukia, Karin y Yuzu regresaban con unas bolsas, las gemelas con una bolsa cada una con productos comestibles pero la shinigami traía una con colores pasteles rosas y azules. Venían platicando animadamente, estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada de su hogar cuando escucharon un portazo y luego vieron como Ichigo brincaba la reja

-KUROSAKI REGRESA COBARDE- grito una voz que reconoció Rukia

-NO ES COBARDIA ES INSTINTO- le contesto el chico en cuanto Byakuya también saltaba la reja y lo seguía a través de la calle

-¿Nii-sama?- se pregunto Rukia confundida pero de repente de la nada una ráfaga paso a un lado de ella

-ESPERE KUCHIKI-TAICHO USTED NO DEBE ACABAR COMO UN ASESINO ANTE LOS HUMANOS- grito Renji casi tirando a las gemelas

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpo Rikichi quien se detuvo un momento ante las niñas- ESPEREME RENJI-SAN, KUCHIKI-TAICHO TRANQUILICESE- exclamo intentándole dar alcance a sus superiores

-jeje salió mejor de lo que pensé y eso que solo le dije que Onee-san dormía en el closet de Ichigo- dijo Kon observando su caos, pero al girarse solo sintió una fuerte patada

-NII-SAMA DEJEME EXPLICARLE, NO MATE AL TONTO NARANJITA- grito Rukia después de patear a Kon y salir corriendo tras los shinigami tirando en el proceso la bolsa rosa y azul que traía

-¿Rukia-chan dormía en el closet de Ichi-nii?- se pregunto Yuzu

-Ya sabia que mi hijo era todo un Hombre- contesto Isshin saliendo de la clínica pero su rostro se impacto en el pavimento por obra de su hija Karin

-Se un padre normal, tu hijo durmió con una chica por unos meses y tu te sientes orgulloso- le expecto la morena enojada sin darse cuenta que alguien había arribado a la residencia Kurosaki

-Bueno días- saludo con su voz adulzada Inoue- ¿Estará Kurosaki-kun?

-Buenos días Orihime- saludaron las gemelas- Y ahora nuestro hermano no se encuentra

-Esta ropita de bebe es muy linda- les dijo tomando la bolsa de Rukia

-¿Bebe?

-Si, creí que era suya porque estaba tirada aquí

-Esa bolsa es de…- susurro Karin conectando cabos e inmediatamente volvió a golpear a su padre- LO VES LO QUE PROVOCA TU DESPREOCUPACION, DE SEGURO POR ESO LO QUIERE ASESINAR SU HERMANO

-¿A quien quiere asesinar el hermano de quien?- pregunto Inoue confundida

-Es que Ichi-nii salió corriendo porque el hermano de Rukia-chan lo estaba siguiendo y es que esa bolsa es de Rukia-chan y tiene ropa de bebe y ellos dos han estado durmiendo juntos y…-explico Yuzu a cada momento ensanchando su sonrisa- VAMOS A SER TIAS KARIN-CHAN- grito emocionada abrazando a su gemela

-VOY A SER ABUELO, MAZAKI NUESTRO TONTO HIJO Y NUESTRA TERCERA HIJA NOS DARAN UN NIETO- grito corriendo hacia dentro de la casa, seguramente a llorar frente al poster de la madre de Ichigo

-"¿Durmiendo juntos? ¿Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san?...entonces eso quiere decir que… ellos realmente son algo y tendrán un…"- pensaba Inoue conteniendo las lagrimas- "¿Entonces que estoy haciendo aquí?"- la chica le dio la bolsa a Karin- Siento haber venido en un momento tan inconveniente, con permiso-murmuro y se retiro de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Inoue-san se veía algo triste ¿no es así Karin- chan?

-Si, bueno como al parecer no hay nada que hacer en la casa voy a ir a pasear un rato- declaro la morena y se alejo de su hogar

*

En el centro de Karakura dos miembros de la onceava división caminaban en dirección del siguiente dojo

-Vaya taicho apenas pasan del medio día y ya aplasto a 5 dojos

-Hay puros debiluchos por aquí Ikkaku- le contesto Kenpachi pasándole otra tabla de dojo

-si quiere podemos regresar con Urahara

-No, anda ¿cual es el siguiente dojo? Que al menos me estoy distrayendo

Y así ambos siguieron si tour por los dojos de Karakura

*

Algo apartados del centro, más específicos por la zona de almacenes industriales de Karakura se encontraban Kira y su fiel amigo Hisagi. Ambos shinigami veían los almacenes a lo lejos y las calles algo concurridas de la ciudad.

-Bien Hisagi-san, como dijiste puede que el secuestrador se haya llevado a Amagai-taicho a la zona de almacenes pero no crees que puede que pensemos eso y lo tenga oculto en otra parte de la ciudad

-Puede que tengas razón, tal vez debamos en ambas partes- declaro Hisagi viendo las calles hasta que nuevamente algo llamo su atención- "Esa es la rubia enana que me dio una paliza, ¿A dónde ira?"

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Hisagi-san

-No hay de que Kira…Kensei-sama- dijo en un susurro lo último al ver al ex–capitán e inmediatamente salió corriendo en la misma dirección que los vizards

-¿Por donde empezamos Hisagi-san?- el rubio volvió a dar la vuelta para ver que nuevamente y por segunda vez en sus vacaciones se había quedado hablando solo- ¿Hisagi-san? NOOOO, TAMBIEN LO HAN SECUESTRADO

*

Regresando al centro de la ciudad, Kenpachi salía nuevamente de otro dojo junto con Ikkaku

-Bah, otra vez puros debiluchos, necesito alguien que sea un reto- exclamo molesto Kenpachi pero en el momento que iba a dar el paso una cabellera naranja paso frente de él corriendo a lo máximo que podía- ¿Ese era Ichigo?- cuestiono y su asistente solo asintió

-VUELVE ACA MALDITO Y DESHONROSO HUMANO- fue lo que escucharon los de la once al ver pasar ahora una cabellera negra

-¿Ese era Kuchiki-taicho?- ahora pregunto el calvito pero al ver a donde estaba su capitán solo había vacio

-YO TE AYUDO A MATAR A ICHIGO- grito Kenpachi al llegar hasta donde Byakuya, iba con su veloz paso, el cual le dio una mirada de complicidad y continuaron con su carrera

-ESPERE ZARAKI-TAICHO- ahora fue el turno de Ikkaku de seguir a los capitanes pero casi al instante se le emparejo Renji

-KUCHIKI-TAICHO POR FAVOR NO SE CONVIERTA EN UN ASESINO

-¿Renji?- cuestiono el de la onceava- ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo ahora que hizo Ichigo?

-No lo se, o puede que ni siquiera él tenga la culpa, lo único que me preocupa es que desde que llegamos al mundo humano mi capitán parece fuera de control

Unos metros atrás de Renji e Ikkaku venían Rukia y Rikichi quienes también intentaban detener el derramamiento de sangre. Todos corrían o por su vida o para evitar un asesinato, así que como iban tan concentrados ninguno de los implicados se dieron cuenta de cuando pasaron por una tienda de animales en donde casi atropellan al teniente de la séptima

-¿Esos eran Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Zaraki, Abarai, Madarame, la otra Kuchiki y el chico de la sexta?- pregunto Komamura a su teniente

-Si, pero no entiendo que hacen corriendo como estampida, que no saben que pueden lastimar a alguien- dijo Iba algo molesto

-No te preocupes por eso- le dijo el gran canino- Parece que se están divirtiendo

-O-O ¿Divirtiendo? Pero…Komamura-taicho…

-Oh mira una tienda de cachorros- grito el capitán corriendo todo emocionado

-Bueno pero si a diversiones vamos…definitivamente mi capitán se lleva el premio

Iba se acerco a su capitán negando con la cabeza y suspirando. Mientras que en la mansión de los shinigami alguien más hacia las mismas acciones solo que este mientras movía de abajo a arriba su brazo de una pared.

-Me va a matar, estoy seguro que seré asesinado- murmuraba mientras llenaba de pintura nuevamente su brocha y volvía a su acción de abajo a arriba por la pared- Definitivamente mañana será mi funeral

-¿Qué tanto murmuras cejitas?- pregunto Yachiru tomando unas tijeras

-Nada fukutaicho- le dijo con pesadez Yumichika- Solo quiero saber una cosa…

-Dime cejitas

-¿Por qué quiere remodelar _**esta **_habitación?

-Pues ya te dije, él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo y además me hace reír mucho jeje- le explico la niña con una gran sonrisa

-Pero sabe que puede que nos mate por esto

-Cejitas él no es tan malo además me dijiste que me ayudarías sin poner peros

_En la tienda de telas Yumichika estaba pagando las compras de su teniente y cuando iban saliendo se le hizo raro que Yachiru se colgara de sus hombros_

_-Muchas gracias cejitas, sabes mañana quiero que tu y el calvito y Ken-chan y yo disfrutemos un buen día, juntos_

_-Eso seria bueno…_

_-Claro… poder disfrutar un rato con mi oto-san- exclamo con ojos soñadores al decirle padre a Kenpachi- Y también con mis hermanos_

_-¿hermanos?- pregunto confundido el chico_

_-Son unos tontitos pero son como mis hermanos Yumi-chan_

_-gracias Yachiru-chan_

_-Bien ahora vamos que me ayudaras a la remodelación sin poner un pero… ¿esta bien?_

_-Como digas…pero bueno ¿la remodelación de que?_

_-Del cuarto de…_

-"Eso fue porque me dijo esas palabras tan dulces y luego me soltó lo del dueño de la habitación"- el moreno siguió con el proceso de pintado de la pared de un naranja algo chillón- Aun así estoy seguro que me va matar, me va matar

*

En los campos de futbol de la ciudad se encontraba Karin sentada y observando el rio que estaba a unos metros de la cancha, se veía pensativa y aburrida

-Pero como se me ocurre no traerme mi balón- susurro desesperada, pero en ese momento un balón azul y rojo paso justo a un lado de ella deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de sus pies

-¿Si quieres te presto el mío?- dijo una voz detrás de ella así que se giro para ver a su dueño

-Toshiro- dijo con alegría- Creí que no vendrías, como ya han pasado algunos minutos de la hora acordada

-Lo siento, es que tuve que escabullirme de la tienda para que Matsumoto no me viera- le explico el pequeño capitán al sentarse a un lado de Karin

-¿Cómo es que un capitán debe de huir de su teniente?- cuestiono con burla la chica

-Si tuvieras de teniente a Rangiku Matsumoto tú también huirías

-Realmente no te agrada tu teniente ¿he?

-No me mal interpretes, no es que no me agrade solo que tiende a ser un poco empalagosa conmigo- el peliblanco se levanto y le tendió la mano a Karin- ¿Y bien vamos a jugar o solo vinimos a platicar?

-Te voy a ganar Toshiro- declaro la morena tomándole la mano pero en cuanto estuvo de pie se sonrojo por la cercanía que se había dado entre ellos

-Bueno…eso es imposible soy mucho mejor que tú ¬//¬- se defendió Hitsugaya algo avergonzado y mirando así a otro lado, en cuanto se iban a soltar las manos se escucho a lo lejos un sonido parecido a varios autos de carrera y una gran ráfaga de viento los empolvo todos dejándolos algo despeinados y confusos- ¿Esos eran Kuchiki y Zaraki?- se pregunto así mismo el joven capitán sorprendido

-Al parecer Ichi-nii aun sobrevive- contesto Karin y vio la cara de confusión de Hitsugaya- Déjame explicarte lo poco que entiendo de este asunto

*

Y así entre pase y pase de balón Karin le explico lo sucedido en su casa ese día, pero mas temprano. El punto aquí es que entre todos los implicados en esta persecución, o que habían la visto, aun había una persona que no sabia el motivo del porque era perseguido, si como en algunos caso era por lo que Kon le mostro a Byakuya o si era una idea errónea que había surgido por casualidades del destino que fueron interpretadas de la manera en que les convino. Ichigo seguía corriendo y no porque le temiera a Byakuya, bueno tal vez si, pero él solo había hecho lo que siempre hacia… seguir su instinto.

-¿Por qué tuvo que unírsele Kenpachi? Suficiente tenía ya- dijo entre jadeos Ichigo mientras forzaba a sus piernas a seguir moviéndose- ¿Qué demonios le ha picado a Byakuya? Esa mirada psicópata nunca la mostro en la sociedad de almas…- Ichigo abrió los ojos en el momento en que su cerebro tuvo una idea_…pero una no muy buena_- Como se puede olvidar eso, así me será fácil quitármelos de encima…- Busco entre su ropa su preciada placa de shinigami sustito- Solo me tengo que transformar en Shinigami y utilizar el shumpo…

Ichigo utilizo su placa y en la carrera su cuerpo cayo al suelo, al sentir su cuerpo ligero y con más energías aumento la velocidad. He aquí la explicación de que la idea de Ichigo podría ser una buena idea, Urahara le había explicado que como eran vacaciones para los shinigami no les daría el "Soul Candy" y así evitar que trabajaran…pero lo que no sabia nuestro naranja protagonista es que él no era el único con una placa para extraer su alma… y eso era de lo que se daría cuenta justo en este momento…

-Genial ahora si podre perderlos jajaja…esta ha sido la MEJOR idea que he tenido- Se reía Ichigo y giro su cabeza para burlarse de sus perseguidores pero solo vio dos cuerpos mas dejados en el suelo- O-oº PERO QUE DEMONIOS…- grito agudamente al ver la escena mas terrorífica de su corta vida, Byakuya y Kenpachi en su forma shinigami con sus espadas desfundadas, con una mira psicópata y una sonrisa de satisfacción mezclado con diversión- MALA IDEA, MALA IDEA…- repetía una y otra vez el chico corriendo con todas sus fuerzas

-Te tenemos Kurosaki- le susurro Byakuya alcanzándolo y blandiendo su espada- Espárcete Senbonzakura

Ichigo esquivo a duras penas el ataque pero inmediatamente Kenpachi blandió su espada solo para que esta impactara en el suelo ya que Ichigo uso el shumpo y comenzó a correr con esta técnica

-Alcáncenme si pueden Ancianos jajaja- provoco el pelinaranja olvidando en que posición se encontraba en esta situación

-jeje- rio algo malicioso Byakuya con sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo- Solo hay un apersona que sigue venciéndome en este tipo de carreras… y no eres TU KUROSAKI- exclamo levantando su rostro mostrando la misma expresión de cuando era niño y Yoruichi "jugaba" con él y desapareció

-Yo no quiero quedarme fuera de la diversión muajajaja- Kenpachi mostro su ya clásica sonrisa macabra y también desapareció utilizando el shumpo para darles alcance

-Demonios ahora si que Ichigo se puede dar por muerto- dijo Renji deteniéndose justo a lado del hoyo que Kenpachi hizo con su ataque, ya en forma shinigami

-Ahora al menos debemos evitar que lo dejen hecho polvo- secundo Ikkaku y ambos utilizaron el shumpo

-Espéreme Renji-san- pidió Rikichi siguiéndolos también con shumpo pero a una velocidad mucho menor

-Estos tontos como se les ocurre transformarse en shinigami sin tener una "soul candy"- murmuro Rukia volteando a ver el camino de gigas en plena calle y luego vio al suyo que se movía y le sonreía- Pyon ya sabes que hacer, en unos minutos regreso- le ordeno a su alma de remplazo y desapareció justo como todos los demás –"Dejar vacios sus cuerpos, hum eso les pasa por no recordar como conseguir que Urahara les de la mercancía que necesitan"

Mientras en la punta de nuestra carrera Ichigo comenzaba a respirar tranquilo al sentir que nadie estaba detrás de él así que empezó a disminuir la velocidad al girar en una esquina pero solo para comprobar que estaba a salvo antes de detenerse volvió su cara solo para ver una fuerte ráfaga que se freno al dar vuelta y continuar su carrera

-K..KE…KENPACHI- grito volviendo a correr a máxima velocidad

-Ven acá Ichigo y pelea como un hombre- le dijo Zaraki asestando un golpe que el pelinaranja esquivo saltando y volvieron a repetir la acción unas cuantas veces más hasta que Ichigo volvió a utilizar el shumpo para adelantarse pero inmediatamente tuvo que bloquear un sablazo con su espada

-Te dije que no podrías ganarme Kurosaki- le dijo Byakuya volviendo a impactar a Zangetsu con su propia zampakutoh

-Bya…Byakuya… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- cuestiono Ichigo intentando razonar con el noble

-Bien sabes lo que sucede maldito humano depravado- contesto al arrancarle de las manos a Zangetsu y aventarla lejos- Agárralo Kenpachi- al pelinaranja no solo le sorprendió la petición sino también la familiaridad con que se refería a la persona de la cual ahora sentía sus brazos entre sus axilas realizándole un agarre de oso

-Espera no se ha te refieres, déjame al menos…espera Byakuya…- pedía Ichigo forcejeando cada vez mas al ver el moreno dejaba caer su espada y cerro los ojos cuando esta se desprendió de la mano esperando la inminente lluvia de cuchillas pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos- ¿Estoy muerto?- cuestiono precavido pero vio como la zampakutoh solo estaba incrustada en el suelo- Por fin entraste en razón Bya…augh- se quejo en el momento en que el puño del noble se hundió en su rostro

-Dale Byakuya y déjamelo para matarlo- decía Kenpachi con emoción

-taicho calmase- pidieron al unisonó Ikkaku y Renji al arribar al lugar

Ikkaku se intento acercar a su superior pero recibió una mirada de advertencia y se quedo a unos metros de ellos mientras que Renji realizaba una locura más al sujetar a su capitán de la misma manera que Kenpachi a Ichigo pero lo soltó inmediatamente ante las palabras del pelinegro

-Abarai suéltame sino quieres quedarte sin manos- susurro y su subordinado lo libero diciendo un tímido "hai" y retomo su tarea de golpear consecutivamente al pelinaranja solo que ahora diciendo sus razones- Como te atreves a deshonrar así a mi hermana, eres un depravado que no respeta la inocencia de una dama, te hare pagar por lo que le hayas hecho mientras Rukia dormía en TU CLOSET

-esa…fue…idea…de…la…enana- pudo articular el chico entre los golpes

-Y encima le dices enana, maldito depravado, humano inservible

-Nii-sama- lo llamo Rukia al llegar al lugar junto con Rikichi

-¿CÓMO QUE RUKIA DORMIA EN TU CLOSET ICHIGO?- cuestiono Renji enojándose pero volviendo a su lugar ante la mirada amenazadora de su capitán que claramente decía "es mi presa"

-Nii-sama por favor déjame explicarte

-Tú solo quieres defenderlo- le dijo Byakuya asestándole otro derechazo que le doblo la mandíbula- Luego hablare contigo, ahora le hare pagar por haberte deshonrado y por mentir al decir que eso fue idea tuya

-Pero fue mi idea Nii-sama- ante las palabras de Rukia, su hermano desvió su puño por la sorpresa y casi le da a Kenpachi sino fuera porque este utilizo a Ichigo de escudo

-¿Qué?

-Me dejaras explicártelo- dijo Rukia y el moreno asintió pero sin dejar de golpear a Ichigo al recuperar su concentración- Lo que pasa es que cuando perdí mis poderes no sabia a donde ir o donde quedarme a dormir y como Ichigo se convirtió en shinigami pensé que era mejor permanecer cercas de él así podría cumplir con mis misiones y la única idea que se me ocurrió fue dormir en el closet de su cuarto- la pequeña shinigami dijo su explicación rápida al ver que el cuerpo de Ichigo se iba "aflojando" a cada puñetazo de su hermano

-¿Entonces no fue idea del depravado este?- cuestiono serio el níveo pero sin dejar ni un solo momento de marcar sus nudillos en el rostro de Ichigo

-Que…no…soy…un depravado- balbuceo el pelinaranja

-No, fue idea mía Ni-sama, solo para poder cumplir con mis órdenes

-¿No paso absolutamente nada?- volvió a cuestionar y Rukia negó con la cabeza- ¿Aun sigues siendo un honorable damita?

-hai, Nii-sama- le contesto la chica muy sonrojada ante el dato que no quería que ni Ichigo ni los demás presentes se enteraran

-Bueno- soltó tristemente Byakuya al propinarle un ultimo golpe a Ichigo- Lo siento Kurosaki parece que todo fue un mal entendido

-Al menos resulto divertido por un rato- exclamo Kenpachi al aventar el cuerpo casi inconsciente del pelinaranja hacia Ikkaku y Renji que lo sostuvieron

-su espada Kuchiki-taicho- le dijo Rikichi al pasarle a Senbonzakura

-¿Te encuentras bien Ichigo?- preguntaron los shinigami

-si, estupendo- ironizo el chico

-Sera mejor ir por nuestros cuerpos- sugirió Rukia y los capitanes comenzaron el camino a la cabeza de los demás afinando un acuerdo

-Para la próxima vez tú lo sujetas y yo lo golpeo- pido Kenpachi

-Es un trato justo

El grupo de shinigami caminaban, o eran arrastrados, tranquilamente en silencio todo estaba volviendo a la tranquilidad. Pero como siempre la calma no puede durar para siempre y la de ellos se termino en cuanto llegaron a la calle, donde habían dejado vilmente tirados sus cuerpos, y vieron un grupo de paramédicos y ambulancias atendiendo…traducción dando por muertos, cada uno de los shinigami a excepción de dos. Kuchiki Byakuya escaneo rápidamente el lugar, pensando en una forma de salir de ese problema, y vio la misma imagen que veía Ichigo el cual estaba buscando su cuerpo…

-Esta detrás de mi ¿cierto?- cuestiono Ichigo a sus amigos que lo cargaban al ver que su cuerpo estaba sentado en una banca cercana con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del gigai de Rukia que ahora ocupaba Pyon

-…lo sentimos Ichigo- susurraron Renji e Ikkaku a un metro del chico con la cabeza cabizbaja

Ichigo volvió a ser apresado por sus brazos pero ahora por el noble en persona y ahora ni siquiera hizo el intento de soltarse sabia que la paliza era inminente, ya que ahora no era un mal entendió…completamente

-Dale Kenpachi- dijo Byakuya en cuanto lo sujeto bien y así comenzó otra tanda de golpes para Ichigo

-¿Hasta que se quede inconsciente o hasta que me canse?- cuestiono el de la onceava

-Como quieras- fue su respuesta

-Pero taicho…- replicaron Renji e Ikkaku pero fueron callados con la mirada e inmediatamente sacaron, de algún lugar místico, unas pancartas de apoyo a sus respectivos capitanes

-Vamos déjelo noqueado

-Hasta que se canse Zaraki-taicho

-Esto va para largo- se dijo a si misma Rukia volviendo a su cuerpo…pero sin quitar a Ichigo de su regazo

*

Por fin el atardecer llego a la ciudad elegida por los shinigami para tomar unas merecidas vacaciones. Todo se había calmado Ichigo estaba en su casa vendado de pies a cabeza y con muchas bolsas de hielo en su cara para bajar la inflamación, Renji, Ikkaku y Rikichi disfrutaban de una refrescante bebida junto a Kenpachi, Urahara, Yoruichi y Yamamoto.

Byakuya no los acompaño, excusándose de que se sentía algo cansado por el día que había tenido…como si hubiera sido él la persona apaleada. El pelinegro llego a su habitación pero se encontró en su puerta un letrero que decía: "Cerrado por remodelaciones", dejándolo confundido. Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta otro pelinegro se dirigía a la salida con un pequeño bote de pintura que había sobrado

-Me va matar- repitió por enésima vez Yumichika abriendo la puerta- Lo bueno es que no me va…KUCHIKI-TAICHO- dijo en un grito agudo al ver al nombrado frente de él- Yo…lo que pasa…

-Byakushi ya llegaste- exclamo Yachiru llegando

-ME VOY- dijo Yumichika aprovechando para huir

-Espero te guste tu cuarto, lo remodelamos para que este mas lindo- afirmo la pelirosa dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

Byakuya como siempre no dijo nada ante la acción de la pelirosa pero entro con sigilo a su habitación encontrándose con la "remodelación" que consistió en: Las paredes pintadas del color naranja mas chillón de la gama y luego gatos negros también pintados, su futon ahora era de un rosa pastel y su almohada blanca tenían bordada algo parecido al rostro de Ichigo, la cual tomo y la aventó contra el suelo, obvio que por los recientes acontecimientos con el pelinaranja pero cayo del otro lado dejando a la vista otro bordado ahora con la cara de Yachiru

-No vale la pena perder el tiempo con ella, NO vale la pena…- se repetía una y otra vez intentado mantener la calma- ABARAI RENJI VEN ACA DE INMEDIATO- grito al tener una buena idea para deshacerse de esa habitación

****----****

¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?

En el próximo episodio…(sonido de suspenso)

¿Qué sucederá con lo del "hijo" de Rukia e Ichigo?

¿Inoue se le habrá roto el corazón o seguirá intentando confesarse a Ichigo?

¿Qué sucedió con Hisagi?

¿Aparecerán Kyoraku y Amagai?

¿Qué harán los shinigami el día lunes?

Todo esto y un poco mas en la próxima actualización

SE CUIDAN Y DISFRUTAN DE LA VIDA

A.C. AKASUNA y LUNA MALTTER BLACK


	5. Plan AntiUrahara

_Hola chicos_

_Bueno algunas aclaraciones: _

_-Como no sabemos que onda con los vizard durante la guerra será como si conocieran de su existencia pero solo eso._

_-nadie sabe que Isshin es un shinigami, a excepción de algunos capitanes (como en el capitulo anterior con Byakuya) ellos piensan que desapareció de la SS y no lo relacionan para nada con Ichigo_

_-También aquí vamos a hacer atribución a "Bengue", algunos de ustedes sabrán lo que es pero para los que no, es un producto para el dolor muscular, una pomada pero no olviden que "Bengue es el dueño de su espalda"_

_-Si hay algunas cosas que no concuerden o sean algo ilógicas… pues o es porque las planeamos así o NOS equivocamos jeje…por eso contamos con ustedes para que no lo hagan saber_

_Sin mas ni mas a lo que venimos jeje…_

**Capitulo 4: PLAN ANTI-URAHARA: EN ACCION**

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por una pequeña ventana de la pequeña casa que fungía como tienda, y precisamente por esa ventana se vio pasar un par de siluetas vestidas como ninja.

La duela crujió un poco al paso de la silueta que era del doble o triple de la primera y esta volteo a verla con clara amenaza en sus ojos. Siguieron el pasillo que se dirigía directo a un cuarto que tenia un pequeño letrero que decía: "Habitación de Kisuke, el vendedor mas normal, guapo, genial…etc, del mundo". Al arribar a dicha habitación la pareja se detuvo.

-Bien, es hora de empezar- anuncio la silueta pequeña

-¿Pero no cree que se esta excediendo taicho?- pregunto el otro

-¿Pero de que demonios estas hablando Oomaeda?- dijo Soi Fong con un tono de voz agudo, fingiendo que gritaba.

-Es que creo que esto es irse a los extremos…

-Nada, y cállate esto normal y esta planeado a la perfección ¿entiendes?

-Esta bien taicho- suspiro derrotado

-Bien es hora iniciar el plan- afirmo Soi Fong con un puño levantado al aire y Oomaeda acuclillado con un saco de café vacio

-La apoyare Soi Fong-taicho y daré mi máximo esfuerzo

-Más te vale- amenazo la pelinegra- ¿Recuerdas el plan?

-Si, usted entrara y capturara a Urahara y yo la esperare aquí con el saco preparado para meterlo y llevárnoslo

-Muy bien, el **PLAN A: MATUTINAZO XPRESS** en acción.

La capitana abrió la puerta y se introdujo sigilosamente a la habitación y rápidamente ubico el futon, se acerco al bulto de las sabanas y las jalo para descubrir a su objetivo pero encontró vacio el lugar. La morena tuvo un momento de pánico, ¿Qué tal si había descubierto sus planes? No eso no era posible apenas hace una hora que había afinado su plan perfecto.

-¿Soi que haces aquí?- pregunto una felina voz desde sus espaldas

-¿Yoruichi-sama?- exclamo la pelinegra al verse atrapada- Pues yo solo…lo que pasa es que

-¿Querías estar a solas con Kisuke? Creí que no te agradaba, o eso era lo que siempre me decías hace años

-Ese ocioso nunca me ha caído bien

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?

-Pues…vera…yo…usted…yo…ese estúpido…a….-la pelinegra se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa ante la mirada llena de sospecha de Yoruichi

-¿Acaso querías hacerle algo a Kisuke?- pregunto la felina al por fin exteriorizar sus sospechas

-NO- respondió apresurada-…un momento Yoruichi-sama la pregunta aquí seria ¿Qué Hace USTED AQUÍ?- pregunto en un intento de cambiar sus situación

-Dormí aquí, Ururu se sentía mal así que Kisuke cuido de ella…ahora responde Soi Fong… ¿Qué intentabas hacerle a Kisuke?

-Ya le dije que nada…yo solo…-dio un paso a tras al ver que la otra mujer se tronaba sus dedos

-Soi Fong…- la llamo Yoruichi con irritación- Deberán de pasar cientos de años antes de que me puedas engañar

-…ADIOS- exclamo Soi al salir corriendo en dirección de la puerta pero en cuanto la atravesó sus pies ya no sintieron la duela

-Lo tengo Taicho, vámonos- dijo Oomaeda echando el saco sobre sus hombros y saliendo corriendo

-Estúpido…sácame…de…aquí, soy…yo- decía entre rebote y rebote la capitana dentro del saco vacio de café

La escena de Oomaeda corriendo por los pasillos con su capitana atrapada en un saco era observado por Yoruichi. "PLAN A: MATUTINAZO XPRESS: FALLIDA.

Mientras tanto afuera de una bodega en los límites de la ciudad de Karakura se encontraba un hombre moreno oculto tras unas cajas. El chico se veía frustrado, ojeroso, cansado y famélico

-Estoy seguro que entro ahí- se dijo a si mismo- Desde ayer que seguí a Kensei-sama hasta aquí pero no ha salido

Así es Hisagi estaba fuera de la bodega de los vizard desde el día ANTERIOR. No pudo alcanzarlos antes de que entraran al lugar que fungía como su hogar, y cuando intento acercarse se dio cuenta de la barrera que rodeaba el perímetro, así que se sentó a pensar una manera de entrar pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría atravesarla, opto por mejor esconderse y esperar a que Kensei saliera, lo cual no había ocurrido…es por eso que ahora Hisagi se encontraba en tal estado.

-No puede estar para siempre ahí-se dijo así mismo nuevamente- Se turnan para ir por comida, ayer en la noche salieron dos hombres rubios y hace rato salieron un tipo de lentes negros y una chica de cabello negro…por alguna extraña razón se me figura a Nanao-san pero creo que del hambre ando alucinando

El moreno dio un largo suspiro y reposo su cabeza en una caja con sus manos sirviendo de almohada veía frustrado el lugar en donde el shinigami que hacia ya bastantes años lo haba salvado de una muerta segura y que lo había inspirado para convertirse en un shinigami.

-Solo quisiera platicar con el…mínimo un autógrafo jeje-se rio de si mismo el moreno y luego miro nuevamente con frustración la bodega- solo quiero ver a ¡KENSEI-SAMA¡-grito lo ultimo inconscientemente y al milisegundo después entendió su error

-¡¿Quién demonios anda ahí?Sal de una maldita vez quien quiera que seas!- gritoneo Hiyori al salir de la bodega como perro guardián

-"Eres un imbécil Hisagi Shuuhei, como gritas así habiendo experimentado los golpes de esa enana rubia"- pensaba mientras también les rezaba a todos los dioses que no lo descubriera la Ex-teniente de la doceava división con su espada desfundada en mano

Por otro lado nuestro querido tendero estaba desayunando tranquilamente junto a Ururu, que ya se sentía mejor de su estomago, y Jinta en esos momento entro Yoruichi

-¿Hey Kisuke has visto a Soi?

-No- le contesto sonriente mientras comía otro pedazo de fruta- Tal vez esta allá abajo, casi todos están desayunando o dormidos- la morena se sentó junto a los chicos- Pero hay que ver, esos shinigami si que son flojos

-Lo dice el shinigami mas holgazán de todos- ironizo Yoruichi- Si ves a Soi Fong dile que aun tengo un asunto que tratar con ella- comenzó a comer lo que Nova y Cloud le habían traído- Esa chica anda tramando algo Kisuke

-¿tramando algo?

-Te fue a buscar a tu cuarto en la mañana y cuando el pregunte que hacia ahí salió huyendo

-Vaya eso es interesante…jeje tal vez solo quería platicar conmigo Yoruichi

-Kisuke…es Soi Fong, no creo que quisiera hablar contigo- exclamo Yoruichi mientras se levanta con su taza de té- Solo intenta cuidarte de cualquier cosa que quiera hacerte

-Claro Yoruichi-san- la tranquilizo el rubio al verla alejarse del cuarto, se ajusto el gorro haciendo ver mas sombríos sus ojos y sonrió como solo Urahara Kisuke sabe hacerlo- "jeje o tal vez pueda hacer mas interesante lo que Soi Fong planee y divertirnos un poco mas"- cavilo al abrir su abanico y ocultando su rostro tras este- Este día puede acabar de una manera interesante

-Vámonos Ururu, el jefe ya empezó a hablar solo- le dijo Jinta al irse junto a la chica

Soi Fong ya vestida normalmente, con unos pescadores de tela negra y una blusa blanca sin mangas estilo chino, se encontraba en el techo de la tienda con aire decidido y firme, a un lado de ella estaba su fiel teniente con un notorio chichón en la cabeza, consecuencia de haber causado nauseas por el "viaje" a su superior. La capitana de la segunda división estaba examinando la orilla del techo, y luego volteaba a ver dos botes y bolsas que estaban junto a Oomaeda

-Ahora si este plan es infalible Oomaeda- exclamo Soi Fong con entusiasmo

-Pero me parece algo…- el teniente callo de inmediato ante la mirada furibunda de su superior

-Bien, el **PLAN B: POLLITOS PIO, PIO** da inicio- sentencio la morena inclinándose un poco por la barda- De acuerdo a nuestros reportes de vigilancia Urahara no debe tardar mucho en dar su acostumbrado paseo- pasaron algunos minutos en los que Soi se quedo viendo el infinito

-Taicho ahí viene

-¿Listo Oomaeda?- pregunto Soi Fong mientras tomaba un bote y se acercaba a orilla

-Listo

-Ahora- ordeno Soi Fong, y ambos shinigami derramaron el contenido viscoso de los botes y luego tomaron los sacos para aventar una lluvia de plumas- Ahora solo falta lo ultimo- exclamo sacando una cámara digital de su bolsillo y saltar hacia el suelo en donde solo se vio un flash y esta sonrió con suficiencia- Que tal ser humillado públicamente- se burlo la morena alzando su rostro al cielo con los ojos cerrados y riendo maniáticamente

-Taicho...- la llamo Oomaeda al estar junto a ella- Taicho…- ahora el llamado fue acompañado por un tirón en sus blusa

-¿Qué demonios quieres? Déjame disfrutar mi triunfo Oomaeda- le dijo al tener centrada su mirada en su subalterno

-Pero Taicho…- le dijo tragando saliva nerviosamente y señalando hacia el frente suyo

-Siempre me arruinas mis momentos…- le decía con claro capricho al ir girando su vista

-En eso tienes razón Soi Fong, los subordinados siempre arruinan los momentos divertidos- exclamo una voz juguetona

-Claro que tengo razón Kisuke…-respondió la pelinegra al ver al rubio limpiecito y con su típica sonrisa, fue en ese momento que cayo en la cuenta de algo- Pe…pe…pero…tu deberías…estar…- tartamudeo Soi y trago saliva al armarse de valor para ver a su izquierda- Si no te ensuciamos a ti…entonces…O-O- la chica se quedo helada al reconocer a la persona que estaba llena de miel y plumas- Ya...ma…Yamamoto-sotaicho- dijo agudamente la chica

-Soi Fong-taicho sus bromas no son muy divertidas- dijo "tranquilo" el anciano abriendo sus ojos, lo que hizo que Oomaeda se escondiera detrás de su capitana

-Yamamoto-sotaicho…vera…puedo explicarlo…

-Explícalo entonces

-Vera lo que pasa fue que… CORRE OOMAEDA- ordeno Soi Fong corriendo ya como a cien metros del anciano shinigami

-Espéreme Soi Fong-taicho- pidió el teniente siguiéndola en su huida

-Jeje al parecer no era buena idea pasear en absoluto este día- murmuro Urahara sonriendo con satisfacción- Vamos taicho, debe tomar un baño- lo acompaño de regreso a la tienda- "Creo que el día resultara divertido…Soi"- pensó viendo como los oficiales de la segunda división casi desaparecían en el horizonte.

PLAN B: POLLITOS PIO, PIO: FALLIDA

En el instituto Karakura los chicos iban saliendo hacia sus casas o sus otra actividades, era un día algo extraño para los alumnos empezando con el hecho de que los habían dejado salir a la una de la tarde en vez de las acostumbradas tres, esta bien eso no era algo raro y menos para estudiantes…salir temprano era algo positivo, pero si eras integrante del grupo 3, salir temprano ese día les daba mas pánico al pensar que el inminente apocalipsis había llegado.

¿Por qué se preguntaran ustedes? Pues bien la respuesta es que desde la hora de entrada todos habían notado el buen humor de Ichigo… aun cuando estaba vendado y se veía algunos moretones en su rostro y cuerpo, los chismes no se hicieron esperar y es cuando notaron la segunda señal…Kurosaki escucho a algunos y…NO MATO a los tipos que estaban esparciendo los rumores de que había tenido problemas con los Yakuza. (Mafia japonesa)

A la hora del receso los curiosos del salón, y de otros grupos, se dieron a la tarea de investigar que había detrás del gran humor de Kurosaki, intentaron acudir a Ishida o Chad pero les daban igual de miedo que el pelinaranja. Luego intentaron con Tatsuki, pero los dos valientes chicos terminaron en la enfermería por la paliza, y aun así consiguieron una clave, entre la lluvia de golpes de la morena ella dijo "Que les importa si ella regreso y trajo consigo a todos lo demás especialmente a ese prepotente cabeza de piña"… o eso fue lo que recuerdan antes de quedar inconscientes.

La brigada del chisme fue interceptada por un grupo de chicas y fue cuando la clave de "ella" se aclaro todo. Chizuru, Mahana, Michiru y Ryo les habían dicho que el buen humor de Kurosaki era nada mas ni nada menos que Kuchiki Rukia, la chica de intercambio que se había ido de la escuela hacia dos meses. Llego la hora de la salida en la que todos pues iban haciendo sus propias conclusiones y convenciéndose de que no era nada malo que Kurosaki anduviera de buenas, es mas si era cierto que Kuchiki había regresado era lo mejor que había pasado ya que el día de hoy Ichigo no había medio matado a un impertinente.

Las amigas de Inoue iban caminando junto a ella, Tatsuki se había quedado ya en el club de Karate. Las chicas iban convenciéndola de que les dijera lo que la había tenido tan deprimida toda la mañana.

-Lo que pasa es que ayer fui a visitar a Kurosaki-kun- cedió por fin Inoue

-¿Y que paso? ¿Le dijiste tus sentimientos?- preguntaron intrigadas

-No…él no estaba en casa- les dijo algo triste

-Pero no es para que te pongas así Orihime, lo ves todos lo días aquí en la escuela ¿Cuál es el problema?- la animo Mahana

-Es que Kuchiki-san estaba en la casa de Kurosaki-kun

-¿Cómo que estaba en su casa?

-Si, ella se esta quedando a dormir ahí

-Bueno eso no es tan malo ¿o si?- le dijo sincera Michiru

-Es que al parecer ellos dos…bueno no estoy segura pero es que Kuchiki-san había comprado ropa…de…bebe

-¿Cómo que…? Tal vez sea un regalo para alguien- intento convencer a todas Ryo

-Si, Ryo tiene razón Orih…

-ESTAS LOCA NO VOY A GASTAR MI DINERO EN MAS DE ESA ESTUPIDA ROPA- escucharon la voz de Ichigo y al girar hacia la entrada del instituto se encontraron varios curiosos y con el grupo de Chad, Asano, Mizuiro e Ishida presenciando la discusión de Kurosaki con alguien que no alcanzaban a ver

-LA ROPA NO ES ESTUPIDA - le contesto una voz de mujer

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- cuestiono Chizuru a un chico de su salón

-Kurosaki esta discutiendo con Kuchiki

-¿Kuchiki?

-Si, al parecer ella vino por el al instituto y luego le dijo que quería que la llevara a una tienda y empezaron a gritarse

-Vaya, anda vamos Orihime debemos saber que pasa aquí- le dijeron las chicas y se acercaron hasta donde estaban Ishida y los demás logrando ver a Rukia con una revista en manos

-AHORA SI GRITAS ENANA DEL DEMONIO, ¿QUÉ PASO CON TU ACTITUD DE NIÑA BUENA HE?

-Kurosaki-kun ándale por favor…llévame a esa tienda- le contesto Rukia con su tono dulzón

-NO HABLES ASI DESGRACIADA, ME DA ASCO

-ENTONCES DECIDETE IMBECIL, A MI YA ME DA IGUAL SI GRITO O ME COMPORTA LINDA YA NO VOY A ESTA ESCUELA DE TODOS MODOS

-Sabes que, ya me harte- le contesto Ichigo intentando recuperar la compostura- No te voy a llevar a esa estúpida tienda de ropa de bebes Rukia, es demasiado pronto y no le veo el caso a que andes gastando MI dinero en algo que todavía NO NECESITA- exclamo el pelinaranja con un tono de voz que solo sus amigos escucharon dejando a mas de uno con la quijada en el suelo o con el corazón roto, al asumir lo que posiblemente significaban las palabras del chico

-Pero Ichigo mira este esta muy lindo- contraataco la nívea abriendo la revista donde había un lindo conjunto de un mameluco de bebe y gorrito- Ándale quiero tener esta ropita se le va ver divino al bebe- le dijo con ojos llenos de brillo

-"Esa cara no, porque Rukia puede ser tan endemoniadamente convincente con su maldita personalidad dura a veces y otras con su lindura oculta"- el pelinaranja suspiro pesadamente y Rukia sonrió al sabe que pasaría a continuación- Esta bien te voy a llevar, pero mañana porque hoy me duelen aun las costillas que me rompieron Kenpachi y tu lindo hermanito

-Perfecto…- una risilla interrumpió a los chicos

-¿De que demonios te ríes Ishida?- cuestiono enfadado el pelinaranja

-Es que es muy gracioso imaginar que esos dos te hayan dado tal paliza y tu ni las manos pusiste- afirmo el peliazul ajustándose las gafas- Debo admitir que Kuchiki-san hace un buen trabajo al mantenerte controlado

-A MI NADIE ME CONTROLA…- el sonido característico de la placa de Ichigo interrumpió la conversación- Que se jodan esos monstruos… Repite lo que me dijiste hi…

-Ichigo debes de ir a exterminar al hollow- le dijo Rukia al acercarse a él

-¿Debo de ir? Que no se supone que hay alguien que se haga cargo de ellos mientras estén de vacaciones

-Pues claro…esa persona eres Tú

-¿Qué? Pero son vacaciones…

-Para nosotros, tu eres el shinigami sustituto es por eso que venimos a Karakura

-¿Quieres decir que solo vinieron aquí porque yo me iba a ser cargo de los hollows?- la pelinegra asintió- TÚ Y TODOS LOS DEMAS SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS

-Si, si Ichigo anda vamos te acompañare- Le dijo Rukia tomándolo de la mano para comenzar a correr- Nos vemos chicos

Los demás chicos se quedaron parados viendo como la pareja se alejaba en completo silencio hasta que Ishida hablo

-Definitivamente Kurosaki va ser de los novios que tienen las últimas palabras- exclamo con algo de burla

-_Lo que tú digas mi amor_- completo la frase Mizuiro comenzando a caminar centrado en su celular

-Jeje y con la personalidad que tiene Rukia-chan eso es definitivo- dijo Asano también caminando

-Hmp- los chicos se alejaron dejando a las mujeres un poco confusas

-¿Qué son los Hollow?- pregunto Michiru

-¿Y porque Kuchiki le dijo "shinigami sustituto" a Kurosaki?- cuestiono Mahana

-…¿he?...-Inoue se puso tensa por el lio en que la habían dejado los demás- En…entendieron mal…ella le dijo encargado sustituto…eso es Encargado Sustituto, de una tienda de un señor bastante loco y tiene un producto original…llamado Hollow

-…esta bien- dijeron al unisonó las chicas aun no muy convencidas pero la explicación de Inoue era lógica

De regreso a la tienda de Urahara, nuestra pequeña capitana conspiradora había recurrido al único ser que odia tanto o más a Kisuke teniendo en mente más colaboración de su parte pero Mayuri le dijo que no tenía tiempo en ese momento porque estaba en un trabajo que atañía a un sujeto más odiado que Urahara. Ese pobre sujeto se las vería gruesas pero al menos había conseguido que le diera un mecanismo con el que pudo materializar su zampakutoh y la de su teniente.

-Bien Oomaeda esto es lo que haremos- empezó su reunión estratégica la morena- Ya es hora de que dejemos de utilizar ataques frontales y comencemos a usar ataques un poco mas traicioneros

-Nuestros últimos planes ¿eran ataque frontales?- pregunto un poco incrédulo Oomaeda

-Cállate Oomaeda que por tu poca fe en mis estrategias hemos fallado en las dos

-Esta bien taicho- suspiro derrotado el shinigami- "Por que nos tratan así los capitanes, a veces me siento como un vil esclavo o sirviente"

-Bien este es el plan- continuo Soi- A estas horas Urahara siempre se sale a tomar un poco de té o sake en el patio fuera de la tienda, siempre acerca una de las mesas a la puerta y se sienta del lado derecho si lo vemos de espaldas

-Si taicho, eso lo confirmamos ayer por la tarde en nuestras vigilancias

-Bien pues ya que tienes en la mente eso- Soi Fong se puso muy seria y hablo con su voz amenazante- Tú cuidaras que nadie vea y yo lo cortare con Suzubemachi por la espalda

-Taicho eso es MUY traicionero

-CALLATE- le ordeno- No necesito de tus moralidades es hora de poner en práctica el PLAN C: BENGUE

Sin estar muy convencido Oomaeda siguió a su capitana que caminaba vigilando que nadie dentro de la tienda los viera y es así que ya estaba a unos metros de la puerta y desfundaron sus zampakutoh.

-Es hora…

La morena corrió hacia la salida con la espada en lo alto y sin ser precavida ni nada se lanzo contra el sujeto que estaba sentado en la silla de la derecha siendo seguida por su teniente

-llego tu hora- dijo al abrir la puerta y blandiendo sus espada verticalmente- "Por fin podre tener toda la confianza y cariño de Yoruichi-sama"- pensó al abrir sus ojos y ver el suelo a un lado de la victima de su ataque solo para observar como caían unos mechones de cabello negro- "Espera un momento Kisuke es rubio…oh no"-

La capitana levanto su vista para ver como un musculoso brazo tocaba la parte derecha de su cabello, los gruesos dedos palpaban cada uno de los componentes de su peinado…uno, dos picos…Yoruichi bajo su espada en el momento en que los dedos de Kenpachi llegaron a tocar el pico que estaba a la mitad

-¿Quién fue el maldito imbécil?- pregunto muy enojado el capitán de la onceava división mientras se levantaba y giraba para verlos de frente

-Ta…ta…taicho…estamos muertos- tartamudeo Oomaeda poniéndose detrás de su superior

-Zaraki-taicho yo puedo explicarle…- lo nombro valientemente Soi Fong escondiendo su zampakutoh- El responsable por lo de su cabello es…- trago saliva al sentir el reiatsu furibundo del shinigami frente a él-Es…FUE OOMAEDA- le contesto finalmente señalando a su subordinado

-Tu imbécil destrozaste mi peinado

-Pe…pero…pero…AUXILIO- grito histérico el de la segunda corriendo por su vida

-Ahora si vas a dejar de jugar conmigo maldito- dijo Soi Fong al girarse rápidamente y blandiendo su espada nuevamente pero la bajo inmediatamente derrotada- Este no es mi día- suspiro cansadamente al ver el panecillo que había cortado por la mitad que ahora escurría mermelada

-Mi panecillo…- sollozo la niña

-Soy una capitana, mínimo no me golpees Yachiru- pidió derrotista la morena al saber que ahora no podía salir de esta

En esos momentos un rubio salía de la tienda con una bandeja con mas panecillos de mermelada de fresa y con vasos con té helado, se sentó en la silla donde antes estaba Kenpachi, tomo un vaso con té y comenzó a abanicarse viendo la escena de Soi Fong corriendo por el patio con Yachiru en su cabeza babeándola toda, se escucho un estallido y del pequeño callejón que daba a la edificación salió volando Oomaeda quien impacto el muro totalmente inconsciente y moreteado. PLAN C: BENGUE: FALLIDA

En el camino cercano al rio Tatsuki andaba después de su entrenamiento de Karate, iba algo pensativo así que no se dio cuenta de que al cruzar una calle alguien que venia por el puente se iba impactar con ella

-QUITATE DEL CAMINO- grito la persona que iba a toda velocidad en un monopatín

-¿he?- fue lo que pronuncio antes de caer al suelo junto con el dueño del monopatín- Quítateme de encima grandísimo estúpido- gritoneo mientras el chico se iba levantando- No te fijas por donde vas imbécil

-Nuevamente fuiste tú la que no te fijaste por donde ibas…chiquilla- exclamo Renji sobándose su codos

-Pero que demonios haces cabeza de piña

-Óyeme chiquilla tenme mas respeto que soy tu mayor

-¿mayor? Yo diría que eres una reliquia que no vale nada imbécil- lo reto la chica

-Vaya boquita tienes para ser una chica- el pelirojo la miro de arriba abajo- Aunque no lo parezcas…

-…- Tatsuki se puso furica ante el insulto y le iba propinar un golpe pero luego supo que le dolería mas- A comparación tuya creo que si me veo más masculina, digo la linda melenita que te cargas podría confundir a más de uno si te ve espaldas

-Eres una…

-Tú empezaste Renji

-Como sea Tatsuki- le dijo dando por terminada su discusión- ¿Dónde demonios fue a dar ese aparato del demonio?- pregunto al buscar el monopatín y al encontrarlo a unos metros lo levanto

-¿Qué hacías montado en un monopatín?

-Fue mi culpa…- dijo una voz cansada detrás de ellos y al voltearse vieron a Rikichi completamente agotado con un casco y rodilleras- Debí de haberle preguntado si esa cosa tenia frenos o no al encargado de la tienda

-Al menos debiste darme los protectores de codos y rodillas- le dijo mostrándole un gran agujero en su pantalón de mezclilla y la sangre de su codo que había manchado un poco su camisa negra

-No eres muy viejito como para no saber andar en monopatín- se burlo Tatsuki con una sonrisa

-Si te refieres a que fallecí antes de que inventaran estas cosas, si soy demasiado viejo- le contesto el pelirojo- Además solo quería probar, el monopatín es de Rikichi

-Primero que todo no debieron probarlo en una calle inclinada, a menos que tengan experiencia- les dijo tomando su mochila- Caminen cercas de aquí hay un parque en donde te puedo enseñar a manejarlo

-¿Enserio Arisawa-san?

-Claro Rikichi, y solo dime Tatsuki- le pidió sonriéndole, comenzaron a caminar y la chica saco algo de su mochila dándosela a Renji- Límpiate la herida, no vaya a ser que Urahara te cobre por repara tu gigai

-Ese maldito es capaz de eso y más- le respondió tomando el pañuelo

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Tatsuki instruía a Rikichi para que pudiera frenar correctamente en el monopatín y diera vueltas y todo. Al terminar con su explicación la chica se fue a sentar a la banca en donde Renji los veía

-Te vas quedar en banca rota si sigues comprando cualquier artículo que les agrade en este mundo- le dijo Tatsuki y como respuesta recibió una lata de refresco

-Es mi forma de pagarle a Rikichi todo el trabajo que tiene que hacer

-¿Creí que el no era un oficial de alto rango?

-No lo es, esta entrenado para serlo pero mientras es como mi asistente- Renji sonrió después de tomar un trago a su refresco- Y debo admitir que algunas veces no soy el teniente mas responsable y es gracias a que ese chico me admira, que me ayuda en todo y logro zafarme de los problemas que pueden causarme mis descuidos con nuestro capitán

-Su capitán el hermano de Rukia ¿cierto?- el pelirojo asintió en afirmación- No se ve que sea tan malo

-jaja créeme cuando te digo que tu podrías sobrevivir en la división once pero no en la sexta

-¿La once es del grandote con picos?- nuevamente Renji le dijo que si- Vamos no ha de ser tan difícil estar en tu división

-Tatsuki déjame decirte algo curioso- comenzó a relatar el chico mientras veía como Rikichi se levanta tras conocer el suelo nuevamente- Ayer la teniente de la onceava división remodelo la habitación de Kuchiki-taicho ¿y sabes quien pago por su genial idea?- pregunto algo triste el chico- Nosotros, no solo tuvimos que empacar, cargar y desempacar las cosas de mi capitán sino que empacamos y cargamos las nuestras y nos vimos obligados a cambiarnos a una habitación que aunque tenga un baño propio y sea amplio, es de lo mas perturbador es naranja brillante, con gatos y sabanas ROSAS

-jejeje vamos eso no es crueldad, solo tiene buenas soluciones

-Ruega porque nunca te toque ver a Kuchiki Byakuya enojado, podrías resultar herida o muerta- le advirtió acercando su rostro al de ella provocando un leve sonrojo en la morena y luego en el mismo al darse cuenta de la cercanía

-CRASH- el ruido de algo impactando una baranda separo a la humana y al shinigami haciéndolos voltear y encontrarse con Rikichi embarrado en un árbol y el monopatín enredado en la baranda

-YA SE ME MATO ESTE IMBECIL- dijo Renji al correr hacia su subordinado

De vuelta al "hotel" de los shinigami, Soi Fong iba entrando a una pequeña zona de la mansión subterránea en donde había unos sillones y una televisión. La capitana iba acomodándose la blusa negra que se había puesto tras el baño que tuvo que tomar para quitarse la baba, en uno de los sillones estaba Hitsugaya viendo concentrado la tele y en el otro estaba Oomaeda siendo vendado por Unohana e Isane.

-Eres afortunado que el brazo no este roto Oomaeda-kun- le dijo con su imperturbable sonrisa la capitana de la cuarta división

-¿Entonces esta en condición de moverse cuando sea?- pregunto Soi Fong con tranquilidad al acercarse

-Si, pero seria mejor que descansara un poco

-Ni modo- susurro sentándose en el mismo sillón que el peliblanco, y enfoco su mirada en la pantalla sintiéndose inmediatamente intrigada- ¿Qué ve Hitsugaya-san?

-Gotcha por ESPN

-¿Gotcha? ¿ESPN?- cuestiono confundida la morena

-ESPN es un canal de la televisión- le contesto una de sus preguntas Isane quien tomaba una venda

-Lo que dijo Isane-fukutaicho- contesto Toshiro viendo MUY concentrado como los equipos de humanos se bañaban en balas de pintura- El Gotcha es ese juego, los humanos utilizan armas llamadas pistolas pero estas no matan, solo lanzan balas de pintura- explico el pequeño shinigami sin despegar los ojos del televisor

-Los humanos tiene programas muy interesantes- interrumpió Ukitake llegando con una mega tazón de palomitas- Hace rato Toshiro-kun me explico el futbol- comento sin prestarle realmente atención a Soi Fong y concentrándose en la pantalla

-Listo- anuncio Unohana mientras Isane y ella guardaban su botiquín

-¿A si que balas de pintura? ¿Y la pintura es fácil de quitar?- pregunto intrigada y Oomaeda se dio cuenta de que su capitana estaba tramando algo

-Si balas de pintura, y no son fáciles de quitar, de hecho de las telas es casi imposible quitar las manchas que provocan- le contesto Hitsugaya

-Además de que duelen mucho ¿Verdad Shiro-chan?- dijo Ukitake y el pequeño asintió en afirmación

-Ya veo…- la morena sonrió con malicia- Vamos Oomaeda camina

-Pero Unohana-taicho dijo que descansara

-Y descansaste, vamos muévete es hora de conseguir lo necesario para el nuevo plan

Paso poco tiempo en que la división dos regresara a la mansión, fueron directamente al cuarto de Soi Fong en donde ella entro a su baño y se cambiaron nuevamente. Al salir de la habitación se ocultaron rápidamente tras una pared al ver que Urahara entraba a la pequeña sala de televisión y cerraba la puerta, ambos personajes asumieron que estaba solo ya que vieron salir de sus cuartos a los que anteriormente ocupaban ese espacio.

-Esta vez lo lograremos Oomaeda- dijo esperanzada la morena al salir al jardín de la mansión- Es hora de poner en acción el PLAN D: ESPN- anuncio la chica tomando estilo comando una pistola de Gotcha y colocándose el casco negro con detalles amarillos y naranjas, detrás de ella estaba su teniente con un atuendo de Gotcha como ella pero con detalles morados y con su pistola.

Dentro de la sala de televisión Urahara platicaba con otra persona…

-Mira se que quisieras tenerla para poder ponértela en este mundo y como es materia espiritual tengo justo lo que podrá materializarla y así podrás utilizarla- le explicaba al shinigami

-¿Enserio? Puede que si quiera utilizarla…

-Claro que la quieres utilizarla y quieres mostrarla a los humanos- Urahara tomo el objeto en cuestión y le coloco un pequeño parche de menos de un centímetro- Lo ves ahora los humanos podrán verla…pero si no la quieres utilizar te regalo esta palestina- le dijo el rubio mientras le acomodaba la palestina negra con blanco alrededor del cuello

-Gracias Urahara- le dijo el shinigami

-De nada- le dijo sonriente el rubio al ver como su acompañante se acercaba a la puerta, la abría y salía por ella…su sonrisa se ensancho mas al escuchar…

-AHORA, LLENALO DE BALAS- se escucho la voz de Soi Fong algo amortiguada por el casco

-¡¿Qué demonios?- grito el shinigami pelinegro al levantar sus manos cubriéndose con la prenda que tenia en sus manos

-jajaja Ahora si te gane Ura… ¿Ku…Kuchiki?- exclamo la morena bajando su pistola, la ver la silueta inconfundible del noble en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo a la altura de su cara una prenda que antes era blanca ya que ahora, junto con lo que vestía, estaba llena de círculos morados y naranjas- Oomaeda dime que esa cosa no es lo que creo que es- le pidió girando su cabeza hacia su subordinado

-Manchaste la prenda heredada de generación en generación por el clan Kuchiki- decía entre dientes Byakuya viendo su prenda favorita- ARRUINASTE MI BUFANDA- entono el pelinegro con ira contenida

-…mmm…lo… ¿lo siento?- cuestiono la capitana dando paso hacia atrás y se aterro al ver como la ceja de Byakuya comenzó a tener el tic que solo habían aparecido en los días anteriores con Ichigo

-Los voy a matar- murmuro al sacar la placa y se transformo en shinigami

-…CORRE OOMAEDA- volvió a gritar la morena corriendo a lo máximo que la deja su gigai

-jeje esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba- se burlaba Kisuke

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- el grito de los de la división dos provoco una mueca de dolor ajeno al rubio

-Mucho mejor de lo que pensé

-¿Qué te salió mejor de lo que pensabas Kisuke?- le pregunto una voz muy amenazadora y el rubio se giro con una sonrisa

-Nada Yoruichi-san…jeje- de respuesta recibió una ceja levanta en signo de incredulidad- Ok puede que haya provocado uno o dos accidentes a Soi Fong…

-Te dije que te cuidaras…NO QUE LE RESPONDIERAS- le grito enojada y el rubio ya estaba resignado a lo que venia

El atardecer estaba apunto de terminar, el sol estaba casi oculto todo parecía estar en tranquilidad a las afueras de la ciudad hasta que entre los pequeños espacios de los almacenes paso un rubio con una chica cargada en sus hombros como costal de papas y jalando del cuello de la camisa a un moreno. Después de unos segundos paso una chica rubia, con una mascara extraña y luego otro rubio

-ESPERA HIYORI, NO LOS MATES SON SHINIGAMIS NO NOS HICERON NADA- gritaba Shinji corriendo a su máximo

-REGRESA AQUÍ DESGRACIADO, PARECER SER QUE NO TE BASTO LA PALIZA DEL SABADO- exclamo Hiyori con su espada desvainada

-corre, corre, corre- se decía una y otra vez Kira quien agradecía a la adrenalina, porque era la única manera de explicar como rayos podía correr a tal velocidad cargando a Nanao e Hisagi al mismo tiempo

¿Como había llegado a tal situación? Pues todo _empezó en la mañana cuando salió de la mansión con solo un propósito ENCONTRAR A SU CAPITAN Y A HISAGI. Al salir de la tienda encontró a Nanao concentrada en un papel grande que tenia extendido en una de las mesas del patio_

_-¿Qué sucede Nanao-san?_

_-Estoy intentando encontrar a Kyouraku-taicho_

_-Tal vez nos podamos ayudar- propuso el rubio…Sin saber que su proposición seria una muy mala idea_

_Horas después…de hecho al atardecer, Nanao y Kira habían llegado a la zona de bodegas al perder su mapa de la ciudad y haber sentido una ligera energía proveniente de ahí. Al que encontraron ahí fue a Hisagi apunto de desmayarse_

_-¿Hisagi-san que te sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- le pregunto Kira al apoyarlo en sus hombros_

_-Kensei-sama…Kensei-sama esta ahí- le contesto el moreno con voz débil_

_-¿Kensei?...- dijo Nanao tomando su barbilla- Lo recuerdo Kensei Mugurama, ese era el nombre del capitán de la novena división cuando yo ingrese al Gotei 13_

_-¿Pero que no se supone que desapareció?- cuestiono Kira confuso_

_-Junto Lisa-sama…- susurro la teniente con tristeza. Justo en ese momento la cortina de acero se levanto y por la barrera salieron Shinji y Hiyori, discutiendo como siempre y tras ellos salieron Kensei y Lisa_

_-Mashiro quiere que le traigan un pastel de chocolate- le dijo el peligris dándoles un papel_

_-Y de una vez tráiganme estas revistas- les dijo la pelinegra dándoles otro papel_

_-Yadomaru Lisa- fukutaicho…- Nombro Nanao incrédula y los vizards se giraron hacia los shinigami_

_-Kensei-sama_

_-¿Qué estos no son los tenientes del Gotei 13?- pregunto despreocupado Shinji_

_-¿Qué tu no eres el chico que salva de un hollow en el rukongai?- cuestiono el peligris _

_-ME VALE QUIENES SEAN, LES DIJE QUE NO SE ACERCARAN- grito furiosa la rubia_

_-Lisa-sama- nombro nuevamente Nanao acercándose a los vizard y la ex-teniente le sonrió_

_-AHORA SI ME ESTAN HACIENDO ENOJAR- amenazo mientras su mascara se materializaba_

_-Oh no…- se lamento Kira y corrió hacia Nanao cargándola en su hombro, corriendo mientras tomaba de su camisa a su amigo y salía corriendo_

Los shinigami no habían visto a los vizard en persona pero mínimo sabían algo de ellos, una cosa que no sabían era quienes específicamente eran los vizard. Kira siguió corriendo a lo que le daban las piernas inclusive después de escuchar como la rubia le gritaba al otro perseguidor que la soltara que quería matarnos.

En la tienda de Urahara se encontraban nuevamente Soi Fong y Oomaeda siendo curados, cocidos, vendados, engasados y desinfectando cada uno de los cortes de su cuerpo por los de la cuarta división. La morena se veía especialmente decaída, estaba mas seria de costumbre y ni siquiera le había gritado a Oomaeda que soportara el alcohol como hombre, ya que este estaba llorando por el líquido.

Yoruichi entro a la habitación acompañada de Urahara que tenia un chichón en su cabeza y traía una cara de arrepentimiento.

-Kisuke a lo que vienes

-Pero Yoru…- intento convencer a la felina pero ella lo miro amenazadoramente- Bien, viene a disculparme Soi Fong

-¿de que te tienes que disculpar maldito?

-Supe de tus planes todo este tiempo, te espié y planee maneras de que te salieran mal todos tus planes para humillarme o lastimarme- explico el rubio

-¿Qué?- cuestiono enojándose la capitana

-Como que yo le dije a Yamamoto que caminara pegado a la pared para que le cayeran encima la miel y las plumas, Hice que Kenpachi se sentara en mi silla y Materialice la bufanda de Byakuya para que la mancharan- dijo rápidamente Kisuke con su típica sonrisa- Lo siento

-…-la morena no contesto solo escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo- jeje Pero no tienes una estrategia para mi último plan

-¿he?

-Plan E: Estilo Shinigami sustituto- nombro Soi Fong al propinarle una patada que apenas esquivo el rubio- Te voy a hacer sentir cada una de las heridas que me causaron tus planecitos- lo amenazo al salir corriendo tras él- REGRESA AQUÍ MALDITO

Por la puerta de la tienda iban entrando Kira, Nanao e Hisagi, quien caminaba ya por si solo pero muy lento, venían algo serios y solo pensando en irse a su cama a dormir, fue cuando la puerta de la sala salió Urahara y se hizo a un lado levantando dejando tirado su bastón, tras de él salió Soi quien al no ver el bastón resbalo y trastrabillo unos pasos y cayo del pequeño levantamiento de nivel de la tienda cayendo directamente sobre Hisagi que no pudo moverse.

Kira y Nanao estaban con la quijada desencajada al ver la escena y el tendero estaba sonriendo hasta que Yoruichi le dio un golpe en la nuca. La escena que los shinigami tenían frente a ellos era a Soi Fong sobre Hisagi quien ahora tenía una cara de estúpido por el contacto que tenían sus labios con la capitana de la segunda división

La chica se quito de encima separando sus labios con un notorio sonrojo, miro a Hisagi quien parecía estar en otro mundo, luego a su alrededor…a Urahara

-IDIOTA- grito dándole un gancho derecho a al teniente de la novena dejándolo inconsciente para luego correr hacia la mansión subterránea…no sin antes sofocar de una patada al rubio

Otro día ha terminado es así que los shinigami tuvieron experiencias gratas; como una rara pero amena tarde en caso de Renji o el descubrimiento de la televisión satelital por parte de Hitsugaya. También situaciones malas; como en el caso de Ichigo que se entero que el no esta de vacaciones y que es usado vilmente por los capitanes o Kenpachi perdiendo uno de sus preciados pinchos de su cabello.

Pero también en este día hubieron personas que vivieron un poco de todo en el caso de Hisagi, que aunque le costo varios huesos rotos, logro saludar a una de las personas que tanto admira o también Soi Fong que aunque fueron mas momentos desastrosos que malos su día termino en una "accidente" lo cual no la dejaba dormir de la confusión que le ha provocado.

La noche ahora es testigo del sueño revitalizante de los turistas del otro mundo, pero como siempre existen sus excepciones tal como Soi Fong, o como la persona que en estos momentos es iluminada por la tenue luz de una pantalla dejándonos observar claramente su pijama morada y su rostro libre de aquel maquillaje que siempre utiliza, aunque aun así su rostro sigue tan perturbador como siempre.

-Ese Quincy no sabe la que le espera- susurro para si mismo el capitán- Mi plan es perfecto, no hay manera de escapar de esta, jeje pronto sabrás que no es bueno meterte con mi inútil hija…- pronuncio el científico riendo como maniático...

LARGUISIMO…jaja nos inspiramos…esperemos no les haya aburrido…GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS… si tienen comentarios, sugerencias o dudas ya saben que hacer

CUIDENSEN MUCHO

ADIOSIN


	6. Abuelito dime tu

_Hola chicos y chicas_

_Bueno una disculpa por la larga espera pero bueno como todos ustedes saben el proceso de escritura es algo largo, ya que no puedes forzar a la inspiración. Además por la aceptación y por el gusto que nos han expresado por el fic…pues queremos darles un buen trabajo es por eso que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para escribirlo, aparte de algunos problemas técnicos jajaja…AMBAS nos quedamos sin computadora T-T_

_Pues bien aquí ya esta el capitulo 6, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR REVIEWS…esperemos que algunas de sus dudas se disipen… y sino pues uno de los objetivos del fic esta surtiendo efecto jaja queremos que esto este lleno de incógnitas._

_**DISCULPEN POR LA ESPERA, **__**RECUERDEN QUE BLEACH NO NOS PERTENCE**__** Y SIN MAS NI MAS DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**_

_A.C. Akasuna y Luna Maltter Black_

**Capitulo 5: Abuelito dime tú… ¿Por qué son tan estúpidos?**

Milagrosamente todos habían sobrevivido hasta este día, bueno hablamos de aquellos que están presentes porque en lo que se refiere Kyoraku y Amagai nadie tenia la mas remota idea si aun respiraban siquiera o de plano ya les había dado una congestión alcohólica o algo peor. Tendremos que dejar de lado a esos desaparecidos al menos por ahora, ya tendrían noticias suyas o averiguarían su estado cuando el día que los shinigami debieran regresar al serentei apareciera por allí…o no.

Así que era un bello y fresco martes en Karakura perfecto para salir a pasear, y en vista de que Ichigo ya había salido del instituto y que Rukia lo haría cumplir con lo que le había prometido el día anterior, lo arrastro a donde quiso.

Esta era la razón por la cual Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida y Nemu se encontraban dentro de una enorme tienda para bebes, estos dos últimos iban por el gusto de la teniente y porque estaban en su paseo del día. Quienes disfrutaban por completo eran las chicas las cuales estaban dedicadas completamente a escoger pequeñas prendas con la emoción escrita en el rostro.

Un caso completamente distinto eran los chicos que aun no comprendían que hacían en ese lugar, en vista de que ninguna de las cosas que había era del interés de ninguna, conste que decimos cosas. Los dos examinaban la ropa y accesorios, sostenían los objetos con el pulgar y el índice y lejos de ellos.

-¿Qué tiene de emociónate ver estas cosas?- cuestiono el pelinaranja arrojando la prenda que sostenía sobre el montón- No entiendo porque les emociona tanto- observo a las chicas.

-Oh mira este es muy lindo, tiene un conejito- le decía Rukia a Nemu- ¿Crees que Unohana-taicho le vaya a gustar?

-Claro es muy lindo, en amarillo es perfecto porque no sabes que va ser- le respondió la teniente con una cara de emoción que nunca había mostrado- ¿Qué opinas de este?

-Kurosaki, no puedo creer que no entiendas algo tan simple como esto- dijo Ishida poniendo una cara de burla- Es obvio que es por…pues por…hem…ellas

-A ver sabelotodo, termina tu brillante explicación, si es que puedes jajaja

-Idiota…

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo

-Lo decía por ti Kurosaki

-Si claro- le contesto el shinigami prosiguiendo con su labor de examinar ropa de bebe con cara de asco

-Ya me quiero ir…- murmuro el pelinegro pero fue escuchado

-Adelante- le señalo la puerta- Pero sabes que si intentas irte, ellas nos arrastraran a otra tienda

-Ya lo se Kurosaki, con la nueve veces anteriores entendí, además no me iría sin Nemu- observo a las chicas y suspiro cansado al ver la cara emocionada y feliz de la teniente- Y dudo que se quiera ir, luce tan contenta…tan bel…- el pelinegro se detuvo así mismo al captar las palabras que salían de su boca- Ejem… digo solo seguiré acompañándola

-Ishida ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Jeje se nota que te encanta Nemu, es la única explicación de tu estancia aquí, anda ya confiesa ¿desde cuando sales con ella?

-Ah…mmm…- el chico de lentes recupero su coherencia al procesar que con el que estaba era Ichigo- Pero Kurosaki yo podría preguntarte lo mismo…digo porque solo se que estamos aquí por gusto de Kuchiki-san, además la discusión que tuvieron ayer de mucho que pensar

-…O-O… ¿Qué?... digo QUE DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA QUE ESTE ACOMPAÑADOLA, CUATRO OJOS- le obsequio una mirada asesina

-NO ME DIGAS ASI IMBECIL- le respondió a la mirada- ¡Además tu eres el que esta de metiche en la vida de los demás!

-¡Yo no estoy de metiche! Solo estoy diciendo lo obvio

-Igual que yo, porque el que no se de cuenta de que a ti te gusta Kuchiki-san seria un idiota, mas idiota que tu y eso ya es decir mu…

Uryuu se quedo sin completar su frase al momento en que un mameluco azul se estampaba en su cara e Ichigo le sonría ampliamente

-¿QUÉ TE PASA SHINIGAMI DE QUINTA?- le grito mientras se quitaba la prenda y la tiraba al suelo

-Nada, solo que me canse de oír las tonterías que salen de tu boca y de ver tu estúpida cara- le contesto mientras se miraba las uñas fingiendo desinterés

De pronto y aprovechando la distracción de Ichigo, le aventó oso de felpa que le dio justo en la frente. Esto como era de esperarse desato una guerra y muy pronto solo se veían volar cosas por encima de ambos mientras se dirigían miradas de odio mutuo

Nemu y Rukia estaban tan concentradas en lo suyo que ni en cuenta de que sus acompañantes estaban destruyendo la tienda, aunque ya ni les extrañaría ya que en las anteriores tiendas habían hecho algo semejante, así que de hecho se habían tardado.

Era de esperar que cualquiera de las dependientes se dieran cuenta, además de los clientes, más que nada fue por el oso que golpeo a Ichigo y reboto en la nuca de una de las encargadas, que era la que se acercaba presurosa hacia las chicas.

-Disculpe señoritas-uso el tono más amable que pudo, a causa del coraje- ¿Podrían controlar a sus novios?

-¿novios?- cuestionaron las chicas sorprendidas

Después de pensarlo un par de segundos, y de ver medio despeinada a la chica y furiosa, cayeron en la cuenta y recordaron que no iban solas, así que voltearon al sitio en el que habían dejado a esos dos, pero entre tanto alboroto lo único que se podía ver era la trayectoria de la ropa, peluches y demás artículos de bebe

-Otra vez- dijo Rukia enojada mientras Nemu inclinaba un poco su cabeza para evitar una sonaja voladora

Inmediatamente ambas chicas fueron a ponerle fin a la disputa, por decima vez en el día, y bajo sus métodos tranquilizaron tanto al Quincy como al Shinigami Sustituto, dejando el resultado de las disputas a 10-0…claro a favor de las chicas.

Las pelinegras decidieron que era hora de irse, antes de que los echaran y no les permitieran comprar algo…de nuevo, y por eso arrastraron al par de tercos a la caja para salir de ahí.

Pocos minutos antes…

-Observa de que manera controla mi querida hija Rukia al tonto de Ichigo- decía Isshin viendo a la pelinegra sofocando a su hijo- Son una pareja perfecta

-No puedo creer que tu hijo se deje controlar de esa manera, aunque claro que otra cosa se puede esperar de un shinigami- decía Ryuuken mientras se ajustaba las gafas con una voz inexpresiva- Un Quincy jamás haría algo así…

Ambos adultos, si es que podemos usar ese término en ellos, estaban escondidos en una jardinera fuera de la tienda en la que sus hijos estaban. Tenían una gran visión ya que se encontraban justo debajo de una ventana de la cual se veía todo el establecimiento.

-Claro que no haría algo así- le respondió Isshin lo cual le hizo formar una sonrisa de satisfacción que fue rota con lo siguen- Tu hijo sigue como mascota a esa chica, porque ella solo cruzo los brazos y le dijo algo y lo tranquilizo…

-¡¿QUÉ?- el peliblanco se adhirió al cristal- Pero que clase de hijo tengo…

-Deja de hacer escándalo y drama, mejor observa

-Enserio que aun no se como me deje arrastras hasta aquí

-No te hagas el sufrido Ryuuken, tú también querías espiar a tu hijo

Los habían estado siguiendo todo el recorrido, así que Isshin se emocionaba un poco mas con su futuro nieto al ver que solo iban a tiendas de bebes.

-Yo no espió a mi hijo, solo estoy tratando de confirmar mis sospechas acerca de él y de esa shinigami.

-No entiendo tu odio a los shinigami Ryuuken, no te han hecho nada, además solo están aquí de vacaciones- desvió sus atención de los chicos

-¿Qué no me han hecho nada? El simple hecho de existir es lo peor que me hacen, ¡Pero tu eres peor que todos ellos juntos!

-T-T ¿Yo?- cuestiono con sufrimiento en sus rostro- Pero si yo solo trato de ser un buen amigo Ryuuken

-Ya te dije que tú y yo no somos amigos…y en caso de serlo ¿acaso un amigo enviaría esto?- le decía mientras sacaba los periódicos de la Sociedad de Almas que le habían llegado a su puerta del domingo hasta la fecha

-¿Y esto?

-Que clase de pregunta es esa, que mas va a ser sino los periódicos de la S.S que TÚ me has estado enviando

-No es por nada pero…si yo rara vez compro el periódico de este mundo, ¿Cómo rayos le iba a hacer para enviarte el de la S.S.?

Isshin daba su lógico razonamiento mientras que comenzó a hojear los periódicos que Ryuuken le había entregado y estaba divirtiéndose bastante con todo lo que veía.

-Jajajaja mira Yamamoto-pollotaicho, jeje, si que se enojo el viejo por la emplumada

-Esto no es…

-¡Hey! Aquí estas tu Ryuuken jajaja- agarro al peliblanco por los hombros –y dime amigo ¿Cómo te ha sentado la fama? ¿Ya te sientes acechado por los paparazzi? Cuéntame

-¡Deja de reírte! Yo no le veo la gracia a esto por ningún lado- se zafo de el.

-Jajaja ya, yo solo bromeaba, que amargado que estas eh

-Mira Isshin mejor cállate, ya quiero verte partirte de la risa cuando el que este en el periódico de la ¡SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS! Seas tú

-¡¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? No tengo absolutamente nada que ver con eso

-Deja que te recuerde que en esa foto estoy en el centro comercial y tu también estabas allí así que si aparezco yo en el periódico ese es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la imagen que este aquí sea la tuya- puso una expresión de maldad –Aunque pensándolo bien eso seria muy divertido así que, como siempre, olvida lo que te digo

-Calla Ryuuken- se puso serio –Este es un asunto importante, eso no debe suceder jamás

-Pues mientras todos esos shinigami anden por aquí es lo más probable

-¡Ahh! ¿Por qué tenían que tomar vacaciones? ¿Qué no podían ir a otro lugar? ¡Tienen que irse!

-Al fin hablas con coherencia y por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo pero por ahora deja tu drama y vuelve a observar porque están a punto de salir

-¿Quién era el que no quería observar?

-Cállate y presta atención

Al ver a los chicos en la puerta ambos se acercaron mas para poder escuchar lo que decían pero cuidando no ser descubiertos.

-Otra vez tuvimos que salir del lugar por culpa de ustedes dos- Rukia le reclamaba a los chicos -¡es que no pueden comportarse civilizadamente por una vez en su vida!

-Yo si- decía el Quincy –pero pues para Kurosaki que pertenece a una especie desconocida es más que imposible

-Mira Quincy inútil no hables de especies desconocidas porque ser así tu nos ganas a todos y por mucho

-¡Cállense los dos! ¡Ahora!

-Si no se calman me obligaran a callarlos con métodos que ninguno de los dos quiere conocer, ¿o si?- Nemu intervino amenazándolos.

-¿Nosotros? Por favor si nos llevamos taan bien- Ishida tenía cara de terror.

-¿Tu y yo? Estas loco si piensas que…- Ishida le cubrió la boca.

-No le hagas caso esta así por tanto caminar, tanto golpe en la cabeza y el sol, ya saben lo de siempre- mientras el pelinaranja manoteaba para zafarse el chico de lentes le murmuro –si sabes lo que te conviene y te gusta como eres por dentro le harás caso

-Ja, si ya parece- había conseguido liberarse -¿Cómo por que le tendría miedo a ella?

-Digo tal vez te suene que su padre es Kurotsuchi Mayuri, si ese capitán loco del departamento de investigaciones al que le encanta hacer experimentos con las personas

-Ah, ja- a su mente vino dicha persona y se dirigió a las chicas –Nemu-san, Rukia que les parece si mejor seguimos caminando

-Par de locos, ignorémoslos Nemu y mejor dime que decidiste comprar para el bebe

-Pues fueron varias cosas- su expresión de amenaza desapareció –pero no estoy segura de si esta bien lo que escogí- suspiro –empiezo a preguntarme si seré una buena madre

-Claro que lo serás no te preocupes- Ishida la animaba- ya veras que cualquier cosa que tu hayas escogido para el bebe estará bien

-Si Nemu- la del treceavo veía lo que compro la chica –además todo esto es muy lindo, el bebe se va a ver adorable con esto, tienes muy buenos gustos

-Gr…gracias

Siguieron caminando y hablando del asunto dejando a sus espaldas, sin siquiera enterarse, a un peliblanco shockeado por lo que acababa de escuchar, bueno mas bien de entender.

-Entendí bien… lo que acabo… de escuchar

Isshin ignoraba al estupefacto Ryuuken y saltaba de gusto de un lado al otro.

-¡Ryuuken! ¡Tú también vas a ser abuelo! ¡¿No te parece la mejor noticia del mundo?

-Yo… abuelo…

El Quincy termino de colapsarse y estaba tendido en el piso inconsciente mientras Isshin terminaba de celebrar la gran noticia.

-Hay no, ahora tendré que arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa- se encogió de hombros y comenzó el camino- ni modo, ¡Seremos abuelos!, ¡Seremos abuelos!

Un peliblanco caminaba por las calles de Karakura de lo más malhumorado y acompañado por su teniente.

-¡Entremos aquí taicho!

-No Matsumoto espe…

Ni siquiera termino de hablar, y de nada hubiera servido porque la pelinaranja lo ignoraba, cuando ella ya estaba dentro de la enorme tienda junto con el porque lo había jalado de una mano.

El sitio era una dulcería y aunque a Hitsugaya no le disgustaba el lugar este "paseo" no le daba nada de confianza.

-"Maldita sea, porque demonios no pude escaparme a tiempo de Matsumoto"- suspiro perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se metía una paleta a la boca –"además esta muy sospechosa, digo de cuando acá me compra tantas golosinas nada mas porque si, y no es que me disguste pero estoy completamente seguro de que trama algo, pero ya veré la forma de perdérmele"

Después de un largo rato y ya fuera del lugar a Hitsugaya aun no le había ocurrido ninguna forma de distraer a su teniente para poder fugarse, casi estaba desesperado.

La pelinaranja se disponía a hablar con su capitán pues sus verdaderas intenciones eran conseguir una "confesión" de su taicho con respecto a cierta pelinegra.

-Oiga taicho- hablo lo mas despreocupada que pudo –taichito

-¡Lo sabia!- tenia la paleta en la mano y apuntaba con ella a la teniente –ya sabia yo que algo tramabas ¿Qué es lo que quieres Matsumoto?

-¿Yo?, nada, digo una que solo quiere pasar una tarde con su capitán- no creyó ser descubierta tan pronto.

-Aja, si como no, ahora dime la verdad

-Esta bien taicho, esa humana con la que estaba el otro día ¿Quién es?

-Este, pues… ejem- esa era la ultima cosa que esperaba que le preguntara –solo… solo es la hermana de Kurosaki- los nervios lo estaban matando.

-Ah, mjh, y ¿Cuál es su relación con ella taicho?- llegados a este punto era mejor ir al grano.

-¿Mi… relación…? Pues- miraba a todos lados y para su suerte encontró la solución a su problema- Matsumoto ¿Qué acaso esos no son Amagai-taicho y Kyoraku-taicho?

-¡¿Qué… donde?- volteaba a todos lados así que Hitsugaya lo había conseguido -¡Oh! ¡Ahí están!

Justo al otro lado de la calle ambos capitanes estaban detenidos y al parecer decidiendo hacia que dirección ir, bueno Kyoraku era quien hacia esto porque el capitán Amagai estaba mas inconsciente que nada y era sostenido en pie por el despreocupado taicho del octavo, aunque claro que otra cosa se esperaba después de haber pasado cuatro días completos desaparecido con el.

-¡Kyoraku-taicho!- Matsumoto iba hacia ese par olvidada por completo de su capitán y su "misión"- ¡Espereme!

Hitsugaya había conseguido la distracción que necesitaba para desaparecer de la vista de su fukutaicho, así que en cuanto esta comenzó a alejarse se dio prisa a esconderse detrás de un pilar que se encontraba en la entrada del edificio del que acababan de salir.

Mientras el peliblanco hacia esto Matsumoto ya se encontraba del otro lado de la calle con los dos desaparecidos capitanes.

-¡Hola Kyoraku-taicho, Amagai-taicho! ¿Cómo están?

-Hola Matsumoto-san- respondió el capitán del octavo.

-¿Amagai-taicho esta bien?- le paso la mano por enfrente y este ni se inmuto –Es que se ve como ido

-Ah eso, si esta bien, no te preocupes es solo después de cuatro días de beber sin parar no podía estar de otra manera

-"Teniendo en cuenta con quien esta y la poca tolerancia de Amagai-taicho tiene mucha lógica"- se dijo la teniente –y ¿Hacia donde van ahora? ¿Regresan ya con Urahara? Porque sus fukutaichos están desesperados

-¡Claro que no! Aun nos quedan varios días en el mundo humano, además Nanao-chan me matara en cuanto me vea por haber desaparecido así entonces ¿Por qué adelantar lo inevitable? Solo estábamos decidiendo hacia que sitio ir

-Bueno en eso tiene razón

-Claro, además no íbamos a desperdiciar estos días de vacaciones encerrados en la tienda de Urahara, jejeje, y tu Matsumoto ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Pues, de hecho estaba con mi taicho- volvió la vista a donde antes estaba –Pero al parecer ya se fue- suspiro decepcionada.

Al darse cuenta de la oportunidad que acababa de perder para hacer hablar a su taicho la teniente casi se da de topes con la pared, pero lo cierto es que no le quedo mas que resignase y preparase para intentarlo de nuevo, claro cuando lo encontrara porque como este ya se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones se mantendría lo mas lejos de ella.

-Oye Matsumoto-san- Kyoraku la saco de su ensimismamiento -¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-Mmm, creo que si, de cualquier forma por hoy ya no tengo nada mas que hacer

-Ya veras, esto es de lo mas divertido esta ciudad esta llena de buenos lugares de _sano_ esparcimiento

-Muy bien, ¡Vamos!

El trió inicio su marcha, Amagai básicamente era arrastrado por el otro taicho, hacia los únicos sitios que podrían ir, siendo Kyoraku y Matsumoto. Mientras ellos se alejaban de allí un peliblanco suspiraba enormemente aliviado porque al fin era libre del interrogatorio de su fukutaicho.

-Al fin se fueron, al menos se que esos dos siguen vivos, bueno Amagai a medias pero al menos respira porque a estas alturas yo creí que ya estarían en algún hospital con una congestión alcohólica.

Mientras se decía esto se disponía a salir de su escondite pero al hacerlo no se fijo y termino chocando con otra persona, a quien por cierto no le hizo muy feliz terminar sentada, de golpe, en el duro pavimento después del impacto.

-¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Deberías ver por donde caminas!

-Lo siento, estaba… distraído- reconoció a la chica en el piso -¡¿Karin?

-¿Toshiro? ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba sorprendida –más correctamente ¿Qué hacías escondido en ese sitio?

-Nada, lo siento- la ayudo al ponerse de pie y la chica lo veía con incredulidad ante su respuesta – esta bien, es solo que huía de mi teniente

-¿Y eso?

-Fue por…- recordó el motivo de su huida y se sonrojo levemente –Solo era una de las locuras de Matsumoto

-Mmm, esta bien pero ¿Y eso que traes?

-Matsumoto estaba de muuy buen humor y pues me compro estas golosinas, pero dejemos de hablar de eso y mejor dime ¿A dónde ibas?

-Yo iba al campo de futbol, de hecho ¿Quieres venir?

-¡Claro!- se notaba la emoción en su voz –ejem, digo si así me ayudas a acabarme todo esto ¿No crees?

-Seguro, jaja, vamos

El capitán del decimo al final había conseguido escapar del problema que le había supuesto Matsumoto y ahora se iba a pasar el día con la pelinegra, así que desde su punto de vista al parecer el día no había sido tan malo.

Rukia e Ichigo iban, ahora solos, camino a la casa del chico después de un extraño día de compras. Hacia ya un rato que se habían separado de Ishida y Nemu porque estos dos irían a dar un paseo por allí.

Caminaban por la calle lado a lado y la pelinegra aun lo estaba regañando por lo sucedido en el día.

-No puedo creer que tu e Ishida se comporten así, casi nos arruinaron el día…

En determinado punto el pelinaranja dejo de escuchar el regaño y comenzó a sumirse en sus pensamientos y reflexiones.

-"Aun no se como permití que me arrastrara a ese _paseo_"- la veía de reojo pero no la oía –"Siempre es lo mismo con ella cree que puede hacer conmigo lo que le de la gana, que si vivir en mi closet, que instalarse en mi casa hasta tengo que hacerla de sirviente de su hermano"

Seguía pensando en las cosas sucedidas en el día.

-"Si mírenla sigue regañándome por lo de hoy, como si fuera mi culpa en todo caso es culpa suya por obligarme a ir y culpa del idiota de Ishida que se cree que lo sabe todo, hay si como no, maldito Quincy de pacotilla"

De pronto algo de lo que le había dicho Ishida vino a su mente.

-"Además diciendo esas cosas de que ella y yo salimos que si todo el mundo piensa eso, bah, esta loco, a mi no me puede… gustar… esa enana"

La observo detenidamente por un momento mientras cavilaba lo que acababa de pensar.

-"Acaso será que ese idiota tendrá razón y a mi… no, no Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos son esos? Esa clase de ideas no deben pasar por tu mente jamás"

Siguió observando a la chica, aun mas detenidamente, mientras caminaban y esta seguía hablando.

-En verdad Ichigo que no puede creer, bueno la verdad de ustedes dos puedo creer todo, pero aun así ¿será que no es posible pasar un lindo día de compras si están ustedes?

Esperaba alguna de las típicas respuestas del chico pero después de esperar un momento y no escuchar nada volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera la estaba escuchando y solo la observaba fijamente pero se veía como ido.

-Ichigo… ¡ICHIGO! ¡Maldita sea mocoso! Te estoy hablando así que bájate de la nube en la que andas y deja de verme fijamente

-¿Eh?, ah, perdona, estaba distraído ¿Dijiste algo? Lo siento- lo decía sinceramente sin nada de burla en la voz.

-Que hay con esa respuesta, me sorprende demasiado viniendo de ti normalmente no eres tan civilizado ¿Seguro que el sol no te hizo daño?

-Ja, ja, que graciosa enana, uno que trata de ser amable y tu con esa actitud

-Si, tu y la amabilidad, claro es en lo primero que uno piensa cuando te ve con esa expresión que tienes todo el tiempo, jajaja

-Ey, deja de burlarte de mí, respétame

-Te faltan muchos años como para que siquiera considere en pensar respetarte niño

-Por lo menos por el hecho de que vives en mi casa

-Bueno, por eso respetare a tu padre, no a ti mocoso, si te lo ganas puede que… no la verdad ni así, ¡Adiós!

La pelinegra comenzó a correr hacia la casa de los Kurosaki, la cual estaba a algunos metros ya, después de decirle esto último al chico el cual volvió a sus reflexiones.

-"Mmm, haber vamos a ver si los demás están en lo cierto, por que ahora que lo recuerdo el día que llegaron, bueno antes de saber si quiera que vendrían Mizuiro me dijo que si mi buen humor era porque ella vendría y si mal no recuerdo Tatsuki también lo dijo, en ese momento esa no era causa pero cuando me entere de que vendrían la verdad es que mi día mejoro bastante"

Se estaba rompiendo la cabeza con este asunto.

-"La verdad es que si la eche de menos mientras no estuvo y honestamente me encantaría que se quedara aquí, pero ¿Por qué?"

Pensó bastante en esta pregunta, hasta que termino sacudiendo la cabeza mientras entraba en su casa y se sentaba en el sofá.

-"Estoy loco, aunque si soy sincero conmigo mismo y dejo de tratar de mentirme, porque por lo que veo a los demás no los he engañado para nada, tal vez así llegue a algo con estas reflexiones"

Rukia solo lo observaba intrigada por lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza del pelinaranja.

-"A ver, con la verdad me doy cuenta que todos los demás lo ven pero yo sigo diciendo en voz alta que no para tratar de convencerme de ello, ja, si la verdad es que ella me gusta y me importa demasiado pero el problema es que ahora que lo acepto ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

Estaba concentrado al máximo en esto porque lo esta viendo completamente en serio y de pronto otra pregunta vino a su cabeza.

-"Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando sus vacaciones terminen? ¿Se ira o decidirá quedarse en Karakura? Y de cualquier forma según lo que ella decida ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?"

Después de meditar el asunto un rato decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle a la pelinegra y según lo que ella le contestara tomaría una decisión.

-Oye Rukia- lo decía despreocupadamente -¿Regresaras a la Sociedad de Almas cuando acaben sus vacaciones o te quedaras aquí en Karakura?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica pues hacia un rato que el pelinaranja no decía ni una palabra, así que trato de responderle con la mayor normalidad y sinceridad que pudo.

-Pues creo que si , aunque la verdad aun no estoy segura de lo que hare porque digo se supone, hablando del Gotei 13, que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí aunque el lugar me guste además de que no hay ningún motivo ni nada que me aliente a quedarme y creo que nii-sama preferirá que regrese con el

-Ah, bueno entonces será mejor que disfrutes de estos días aquí ¿no?- su expresión era la de siempre mientras se ponía de pie –Estaré en mi habitación- comenzó a subir –"¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Así como decidiré lo que debo hacer"

En el piso de abajo dejo a una extrañada Rukia por el comportamiento que había tenido y luego por el rumbo de su conversación.

-"Al parecer no sabe leer entre líneas"- se sentó en la sala a beber su jugo mientras suspiraba.

El día avanzaba aprisa y la noche estaba cayendo ya sobre la ciudad y siendo iluminada por la luna cuando Matsumoto apareció en la tienda de Urahara mas contenta que nada.

La entrada del lugar estaba bastante concurrida. Ikkaku y Renji estaban "entrenando", buscaban cualquier pretexto para pelear, y eran observados por Kira, Hisagi y Yumichika. Nanao también estaba cerca del grupo pero completamente concentrada en un libro.

Hitsugaya también había estado por allí, claro eso hasta que vio a su teniente llegar y de inmediato se apresuro a su habitación. Urahara se encontraba de pie cerca de la entrada medio viéndolos pero a la vez sumido en sus pensamientos y por la expresión en su rostro a alguien no le esperaba nada bueno.

La teniente del decimo paso de largo a Kisuke para hablar con los chicos a quienes traía una buena noticia, o algo así.

-¡Hola a todos!

Renji e Ikkaku se detuvieron y al igual que los demás se volvieron a ver a la chica, dándose cuenta de inmediato que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-Hola Matsumoto- le contesto el pelirojo –oye ¿Qué no saliste de aquí con tu taicho?

-¡Si!

-¿Entonces por que llegas hasta ahora? El llego hace ya un rato

-Eso es porque lo había perdido- de pronto recordó algo -¡Oh, si! Hablando de capitanes perdidos ¡Vi a Kyoraku y Amagai-taicho!

Al escuchar esto Kira y Nanao de inmediato se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la pelinaranja.

-¿De verdad?- al rubio se le ilumino el rostro -¿Dónde esta? Debo ir a rescatarlo de Kyoraku-taicho de inmediato

-Vamos Matsumoto dinos donde están debo ir por mi capitán para hacerlo entrar en razón así sea a golpes

-No, ni se molesten en ir- acababa de destrozar sus esperanzas – Estábamos en un bar cerca de aquí y a estas horas ya deben de andar e otro lugar, pero están bien no se preocupen aunque tu capitán- se dirigía a Kira –Estaba muy inconsciente

-¡¿QUE? ¿Por qué no lo trajiste entonces?- su cara era de completa preocupación.

-Pues porque estaba con Kyoraku-taicho y el dijo que ya se encargaría de volver a la consciencia a Amagai-taicho así que ninguno de los dos iba a regresar por ahora y que ni se molestaran en buscarlos

-¿El idiota de mi taicho dijo eso?- Nanao estaba furiosa.

-Si, y además dijo que si volvía ahora con el mal genio que tienes eras capaz de matarlo Nanao-chan que el no iba a adelantar lo inevitable y que ya podrías hacerlo el ultimo día de vacaciones porque hasta entonces volverían a poner un pie aquí

-Ese…- empezó a avanzar a la salida -lo voy a…

-¿A dónde vas Nanao?

-A buscar al desobligado que tengo por capitán- salía de allí –Para hacer sus predicciones realidad

-Yo también iré, de la forma que sea pero tengo que rescatar a mi taicho

-Te acompaño Kira

-Gracias Hisagi, sabia que tú me ayudarías

Este grupo se encamino hacia el lugar que Matsumoto les había indicado, las intenciones eran muy diferentes pues una iba dispuesta a matar a su taicho y los otros dos en plan de rescate.

Para cuando llegaron no encontraron ni rastro de sus respectivos capitanes y a pesar de que dieron una vuelta por los alrededores no consiguieron absolutamente nada.

Después de un rato Nanao decidió regresar a la casa mientras ideaba la mejor forma para encontrar a su taicho y las diversas maneras para darle su merecido.

En cuanto a Kira decidió seguir por allí para ver si, por algún milagro, encontraba por fin a su taicho e Hisagi decidió acompañar a su amigo. Ahora se encontraban cerca del parque.

-¿Qué hare si no lo encuentro?- estaba desesperado -¿y si le paso algo?

-Tranquilízate Kira, lo encontraremos

Siguieron caminando por el parque cuando el fukutaicho del séptimo distinguió a lo lejos a la persona que menos pensaba que encontraría allí y la cual esta vez no iba acompañada.

-Kensei-sama- dijo por lo bajo.

Dicho esto desapareció del lugar, pero como Kira iba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre buscar a su taicho no se dio cuenta sino hasta que trato de hablar con el.

-Haz sido de lo mejor al ayudarme amigo pero creo que será mejor que ya volvamos ¿no Hisagi?- volteo a ver al chico pero se encontró solo -¿Hisagi? ¡No! Otra vez lo perdí a el también, ¿es que acaso eso es lo único que voy a hacer en estas vacaciones, perder y buscar personas?

A punto del colapso nervioso regreso a la tienda directo a terminar de desplomarse en su habitación y con una cara casi como de zombi.

Urahara Kisuke seguía paseando cerca de la entrada de su hogar, luego de ver pasar a una alegre Matsumoto, una fúrica Nanao y un desesperado Kira. Ya era bastante tarde así que le extraño cuando escucho un par de voces acercándose.

-¡Siiii! ¡Voy a ser abuelo! ¡Voy a ser abuelo! ¡Y Ryuuken tambiéen!- Isshin básicamente iba cantando.

-¡Cállate! Ya te dije demasiadas veces que no es verdad- ni el creía lo que decía –Así que deja de decir eso y ¡suéltame!

Kurosaki Isshin caminaba, al parecer, hacia su casa y llevaba casi a rastras, lo jalaba de la manga, a Ishida Ryuuken y por lo que se veía esta discusión era la misma hacia varias calles.

Urahara los había reconocido en cuanto los escucho y por si aun le quedaba alguna duda termino de comprobarlo cuando pasaron frente a su casa.

-No niegues a tu pobre nieto Ryuuken, eso es de lo mas feo- puso cara de tristeza.

-Deja de decirme las palabras nieto y abuelo

-¡Mi lindo nieto será un gran Shinigami!- lo ignoraba por completo –Oye futuro abuelito ¿Qué va a ser tu nieto?

-Deja ya esas idioteces Isshin

-No en serio haz caso, es importante porque mira Rukia e Ichigo son shinigami, básicamente, así que por lógica mi pequeño nieto también lo será- estaba mas que orgulloso –Pero tu hijo es un Quincy y esa chica una Shinigami entonces…- pensaba en esto -¡¿Sera que tu también serás abuelito de un Shinigami?

-¡Basta! Primero muerto que tener por nieto un Shinigami, no quiero oír nada más de ese tema, me voy a mi casa

El Quincy acelero el paso directo a su hogar mientras que Isshin trataba de seguirlo y continuar la conversación.

Ambos se alejaban por la calle, aun discutiendo, pero dejando tras de si a un muy pero muy contento Urahara por la información que había obtenido y la idea que se le había venido a la mente para aprovecharla. Así que se dirigió a la tienda para poder llevarla a cabo.

Estaba de suerte pues Kurotsuchi Mayuri estaba saliendo de la tienda en ese preciso momento. El capitán del doceavo buscaba a Yamamoto-sotaicho para hablar con el de algunos asuntos referentes a sus repentinas vacaciones además de otras cosas relacionadas con la Sociedad de Almas, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

En cuanto Urahara vio que estaba allí se acerco de inmediato a el.

-¿Qué tal Mayuri? No me diga ¿estas buscando a su hija?

-¿Buscando yo a esa niña inútil? Claro que no y en el caso de que lo estuviese haciendo es algo que a ti no te importa- ya se iba.

-Bueno es que cualquier padre se preocuparía por buscar a su hija si no estuviera a esta hora en su casa

-Y a mi que me importa donde este, por mi puede regresar cuando le de la gana y eso si quiere

-Es que un padre se preocuparía aun más si se hubiera ido con un chico

-Chico ¿Cuál chico?- lo miro interesado.

- Pues cual chico va a ser sino Ishida-kun, se que es un buen chico pero aun así vea nada mas que hora es- señalaba un reloj inexistente en su muñeca –Y no ha vuelto- volteo a ver su "reloj" –Es tardísimo

-¿El… el Quincy?, ¡esa niña inútil esta con el Quincy!

-Si, ¿No me diga que había algún problema con eso?

Ni si quiera le contesto y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación con una expresión de completa maldad en el rostro.

-Maldito Quincy- murmuraba- me las va a pagar

-Ah, por cierto casi lo olvidaba ¡Felicidades abuelito!

Mayuri se quedo estático un momento al escuchar esto y aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar se fue al interior de la casa casi corriendo y golpeando cosas a su paso.

-"Muy bien, ahora lo que sigue"- entro en la tienda -¡Kuchiki-taicho! ¡Necesito hablar con usted!

-¿Kisuke-san? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para que me esta llamando?- salió de un pequeño salón.

-No es nada en especial, ni ningún problema no se preocupe, solamente quería felicitarlo

-¿Felicitarme? No lo entiendo, quiere explicarse

-Bueno es que como va a ser tío creí que debía extenderle mis felicitaciones

-¡¿QUE? ¿TIO?

Esos gritos fueron escuchados por toda la casa y Renji de inmediato reconoció la voz de su capitán así que se apresuro al lugar en el que estaban pero lo que encontró al entrar no era nada bueno. Kuchiki Byakuya de nuevo mostraba ese tic en el ojo y eso solo le hacia pensar que alguien moriría.

-No me diga que no lo sabia- Urahara hablaba con fingida sorpresa –Es que como el padre de Kurosaki-kun lo dijo pues…

-¡Kurosaki!- mascullo y salió de allí -¡Kenpachi!

-Hay no- fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirojo.

Dadas estas noticias Urahara se relajaba ahora tomando un te en la entrada mientras veía salir del lugar a un fúrico Byakuya acompañado por un mas que contento Zaraki y ambos seguidos por Renji, Yumichika e Ikkaku con cara de angustia.

Ishida Uryuu se dirigía con paso tranquilo hacia su casa luego de pasar la tarde en compañía de Nemu. El chico de lentes iba bastante contento y básicamente ajeno a su alrededor.

-"Que buen día he tenido, quitando claro el rato que tuve que pasar con Kurosaki"

El Quincy estaba por las nubes así que no se dio cuenta que unos metros adelante estaba Asano acompañado por un numeroso grupo de personas, quienes al parecer le preguntaban algo.

-Aquel es Uryuu- les decía a los hombres uniformados mientras lo señalaba -¡Ey! ¡Ishida!- lo saludaba con la mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- distinguió al chico –Es Asano pero ¿Qué hace con esos soldados?- levanto la mano y le devolvió el saludo.

-¡Confirmado! Ese es Uryuu Ishida ¡Tras el!

-¡Si señor!

El grupo militar comenzó avanzar en su dirección.

-Oigan, esperen ¿Por qué me…

-Ya lo saben atrápenlo vivo o muerto

-¡¿QUE? ¡NOOO!- no entendía nada, solo que debía de huir…y RAPIDO –"estúpido Asano mira que entregarme"

El chico no tuvo más opción que comenzar a correr y decidió dirigirse a su casa porque era el sitio que estaba mas cerca además de que esperaba que su padre pudiera rescatarlo.

Mientras en su casa Ryuuken estaba de pie en la entrada, desde hacia un rato, con los puños apretados y una expresión asesina en el rostro mientras esperaba a su hijo.

Cuando Ishida por fin consiguió llegar a la calle en la que vivía se alegro al distinguir en la entrada de su hogar a su padre así que se apresuro a pedir su ayuda.

-¡PADRE!

Ryuuken vio pasar a su hijo y después, tras el, a un grupo militar y luego de que todo el grupo diera la vuelta a la calle volvió a ver pasar a su hijo.

-¡POR FAVOR!- su padre solo observaba.

La escena se repitió de nueva cuenta y mientras tanto analizaba y pensaba las cosas.

-¡AYUDAME!

-Creo que eso bastara para empezar, así tal vez aprenda la lección- se dijo Ryuuken.

Ishida alcanzo a ver a su padre entrar, cerrar la casa de un portazo y apagar todas las luces.

-¡NOOO!- la desesperación podía escucharse en su voz.

Aun no sabia porque pero su propio padre se negaba a ayudarlo así que no tenia mas alternativa que seguir corriendo, claro si quería vivir.

Más o menos en esos mismos momentos en casa de la familia Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba en la sala viendo tranquilamente la televisión mientras Rukia buscaba algo para comer en la cocina. Inesperadamente el timbre de la casa se escucho.

-¡Yo abro!- dijo el chico ya que estaba mas cerca -¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?

Su pregunta fue contestada en cuanto abrió la puerta pues frente a el pudo ver a Kuchiki Byakuya con ese tic que no presagiaba nada bueno, con su zanpaktou en la mano, claro después de haber _tomado prestados _ese curioso dispositivo materializador que Urahara había utilizado en su preciada bufanda.

Si eso no era suficiente para preocuparlo también estaba acompañado por un sonriente Zaraki que chocaba el puño en la palma de su otra mano y con una expresión de "me divertiré mucho" la cual solo significaba que el sufriría mucho.

Para terminar de completar su trágico cuadro detrás de ese par estaban Ikkaku y Yumichika con cara de "en verdad sentimos la golpiza que recibirás" y Renji con Rikichi acompañado de Hanatarou y lo único que le decía la expresión en el rostro del pelirojo era "es lo mas que pude hacer por ti".

-¿Quién era Ichi…go?- la pelinegra había llegado hasta la puerta -¿Nii… sama?

-¡Kurosaki!- el odio era demasiado.

-¿Ahora que hice?

-6-6-6-

_Luna: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Esperamos que si y que sucederá próximamente_

_A.C.: ¿Sera que Amagai, Kyoraku e Hisagi se la pasen desaparecidos todas las vacaciones?_

_¿Hisagi por fin lograra hablar con Kensei?_

_¿Rukia e Ichigo aceptaran sus sentimientos?_

_¿Quién le esta enviando los periódicos a Ryuuken? ¿Quién toma las fotos para el periódico?_

_¿Ichigo saldrá vivo de la paliza?_

_¿Ishida podrá escaparse de la Armada Japonesa?... y ¿Cómo rayos es que lo persiguen a él?_

_Luna: y la pregunta mas importante… ¿NOS BRINDARAN SUS REVIEWS QUE TANTO NOS ANIMAN?_

_A.C.: TODO ESTO Y MAS EN LA SINTONIA DE LO QUE SUFREN LOS TENIENTES: MUNDO HUMANO_

_SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y NOS LEEMOS_


	7. Sentimentos y Celulitis

Hola chicos y chicas

Enserio sabemos que los hacemos esperar mucho pero esperemos que si valga la pena y que les guste este capitulo que es un poco mas sentimental

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODOS…

**AngelYueGuang,** **Chofisima, Shiro-Chappy, Love_IchiRuki, MiStErY MaYu-ChAn, Adahi, CronoShikai, Dahia, Uchiha Katze, illbewithyou, Euphrasie Elessar, Nanda18, Tsukishirohime-chan, Naoko Tendo Suzuki Haruhi** y todos los demás que nos han enviado sus reviews previamente y también a los que solo leen MUCHAS GRACIAS

Bueno esperemos sea de su agrado y sin mas que decir a lo que venimos jeje

**Capitulo 6: Sentimientos y Cel-ulitis**

Era un buen día miércoles en el Instituto Karakura, durante el descanso el grupo de Ichigo caminaba hacia el espacio en donde las chicas solían almorzar. A todos se le había hecho raro que Ishida no se hubiera presentado a clases pero luego perdió el interés el tema. Los chicos ya estaban a pocos pasos de donde las chicas los esperaban, ya que los habían invitado a almorzar.

-Hola chicos- los saludo Mahana- Vamos sírvanse lo que ustedes gusten

-Si me hubieran dicho que invitarían a los chicos le hubiera ayudado a preparar el almuerzo- exclamo Inoue dándole un bocado a otro de sus peculiares platillos dejando tensos a todos de solo imaginar la comida

-Es cierto chicas no nos dijeron que los iban a invitar- Tatsuki expreso con cierta confusión y sospecha al tener el presentimiento que sus amigas traían algo entre manos

-Es que… pues- tartamudeo Michiru sintiendo que el plan que habían ideado, para descubrir si era verdad o no lo de Ichigo y Rukia, podría ser descubierto

-Fue idea de último momento- contesto rápidamente Ryo

-Además no queríamos que mi Hime se fuera a lastimar al preparar la comida y pues no creo que tu sepas cocinar Tatsuki…augh- Chizuru fue interrumpida por un gancho justo al estomago cortesía de la morena

-Claro que se cocinar idiota- le dijo mientras la chica de lentes caía al césped- Bueno comamos…-exclamo de los mas tranquila al tomar sus sagrados alimentos

Todos comenzaron a comer entre plática y risas. Inoue veía tímidamente a Ichigo quien estaba completamente en sus pensamientos; los cuales oscilaban entre la ausencia de Ishida, los murmullos y miradas de sus compañeros que había notado que se habían incrementado, y claro lo que había ocurrido en la noche lo cual lo había dejando con nuevos curitas en sus rostro.

-No creo que le haya pasado algo- murmuro Chad e Ichigo lo miro confuso- Me refiero a Ishida

-Bah quien dijo que yo estaba preocupado por ese idiota- contesto el pelinaranja girando su cara a otro lado molesto- Ishida sabrá lo que hace

-…- Chad solo lo miro, sabiendo que nunca aceptaría que al menos se estaba preguntado donde se había metido el pelinegro

-Es cierto es muy raro que Ishida-san no haya venido a clases- dijo Michiru

-Esperemos que no le haya pasado algo malo- susurro Ryo- Desde que se junta con ustedes suele llegar vendado y lastimado como tu Kurosaki…

-¿Con nosotros?- cuestiono Asano señalando a Chad, Mizuiro e Ichigo

-Por supuesto- afirmo Mahana- Si mañana no viene puede que los rumores empiecen a correr…- las cuatro chicas estaban cada vez mas juntas y mirando intrigadas a alguien en especifico

-Y hablando de rumores- exclamo Chizuru, viéndose cómplice con todas y luego vieron a Inoue y volvieron a concentrar sus miradas en el pelinaranja- Kurosaki nos estábamos preguntando si es cierto que…- las chicas fueron interrumpidas por lo que parecía el tono de un celular, el cual era la canción de Yahoo! De Izumikawa Sora

-Disculpen…- se limito a decir Ichigo al levantarse y sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón un celular negro- ¿Que quieres enana?...- los presentes, incluyendo a los chicos, guardaron silencio para poder escuchar- Te dije que deje tus llaves en la mesa de la cocina… pues me vale sino las encuentras, de todos modos ¿A dónde rayos vas a ir?... –los estudiantes vieron como fruncía el entrecejo un poco mas al escuchar a su interlocutora- ¿Y ya aclararon las cosas mínimo con Byakuya?... como que no, Rukia será mejor que les expliquen antes de que a tu hermanito se le antoje darme otra paliza junto con su nuevo mejor amigo… si, si claro... salgo antes de las tres…¿Pero no vamos a ir a otra de esas tiendas?...esta bien los alcanzo en el parque en cuanto salga…nos vemos enana

Ichigo se giro hacia sus compañeros los cuales fingían que habían estado haciendo otras cosas durante su llamada, volvió a tomar su lugar y su comida

-No sabia que ya tenias celular Kurosaki-kun- exclamo Inoue mientras Ichigo lo volvía poner dentro de su bolsillo, sin evitar que la chica viera como colgaba una correa con dije de conejo abrazando una fresa

-Me lo regalo Rukia ayer

-Así que fue Kuchiki-san

-Si, al parecer iba ser mi regalo de cumpleaños pero por los últimos eventos adelanto la entrega

-Entonces debieron ser eventos importantes como para que te adelantara tu regalo por casi cuatro semanas- dijo Tatsuki

-Solo digamos que a habido malentendido que me han provocado heridas físicas y es su manera de compensar los ataques de paranoia de sus hermanito

-Por lo que dices no te llevas muy bien con el hermano de Kuchiki- Mahana se unió a la platica

-No tanto- medio mintió el shinigami- "Digo el fue el que le dio el dinero y la idea a Rukia"

-Byakuya-san solo es sobre protector ¿No es así Kurosaki-san?- cuestiono Inoue

-Si, solo es sobre protector…solo eso…- murmuro lo último con algo de sarcasmo al recordar lo ocurrido ayer en su casa

_¿Quién era Ichi…go?- la pelinegra había llegado hasta la puerta -¿Nii… sama?_

_-¡Kurosaki!- el odio era demasiado._

_-¿Ahora que hice?- pregunto antes que un puño lo enviara directo al suelo_

_-Ahora si Ichigo esta es tu última noche de vida- se burlo Kenpachi tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y levantándolo para que la fina punta de Senbonzakura se posara en su cuello_

_-Ya sabía que tú le traerías muchos problemas y desgracias a Rukia- siseseo el pelinegro_

_-Nii-sama por favor detente- pidió Rukia pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de su hermano sintió como si la mirara decepcionado y enojado también_

_En eso Kenpachi lo soltó y Byakuya lo golpeo con la empuñadura de su espada, Ichigo se levanto y detuvo el siguiente golpe del noble pero no vio venir el puño del capitán del once_

_-¿Ichi-nii que sucede?- cuestiono Yuzu al salir al vestíbulo junto con su gemela_

_Oigan dejen en paz a mi hermano- dijo Karin al intentar detener a Byakuya pero Rukia la sujeto_

_-Nii-sama por favor deténgase Ichigo no hizo nada malo_

_-Hizo todo mal, maldito humano depravado_

_-KUCHIKI-TAICHO POR FAVOR NO DEJE SIN PADRE A SU SOBRINO- grito Renji _

_-SI TAICHO NO AYUDE A UN PADRICIDIO- apoyaron Ikakku y Yumichika_

_-¿Cuál sobrino?-pregunto Rukia confundida_

_-Pues el hijo que tú e Ichi-nii van a tener- explico Karin mientras Yuzu se limpiaba las lágrimas_

_-Por lo que dijo la humana es por lo que te voy a matar Kurosaki_

_-Pero si Rukia y yo ni nos hemos dado un beso… ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS CREES QUE TENDRIA UN HIJO MIO?- le grito al devolverle el golpe que fue interceptado por Ken y lo regreso al suelo_

_-¿Entonces no vamos a tener un sobrino?- pregunto confundida Yuzu y Rukia negó frenéticamente con la cabeza_

_-¿Entonces como explicas la ropa de bebe que compraste?- exclamo Karin al encarar a Rukia_

_-¿La ropa de bebe?...bueno este…- la pelinegra se puso muy nerviosa…se suponía que no debía decir nada, de hecho Nemu lo supo porque los había escuchado hablar en la tienda de Urahara y su capitán le había dicho…- Pues lo que pasa es que…_

_-Enana diles de una vez…_

_-No seas idiota me pidieron que no les dijera a ningún otro capitán_

_-Y POR ESO ME VAS A DEJAR MORIR…- el pelinaranja volvió a ver de cercas el piso de su casa_

_-Ichigo…- Rukia vio como el chico recibía mas golpes sin decir una palabra acerca de la verdad-…Detente Nii-sama…detente…_

_-Taicho deténgase, no pude matarlo seria un asesino…-seguía pidiendo Renji hasta que la pelinegra tomo su decisión_

_-DETENGANSE YA, AL BEBE QUE SE REFIEREN NO ES MIO NI DE ICHIGO SINO DE UNOHANA-TAICHO Y UKITAKE-TAICHO- grito la shinigami con todas sus fuerzas haciendo voltear a Byakuya y Kenpachi_

_-¡¿QUÉ? OoOº- exclamaron todos los shinigami en completo shock_

_-¿Como que Ukitake va tener un hijo?- pregunto Kenpachi sorprendido_

_-¿De Unohana Retsu?- secundo el noble_

_-Byakuya-niisama si promete no volver a golpear a Ichigo sin que primero yo le aclare cualquier cosa, les responderé a todas sus preguntas sobre el hijo de mi superior_

_-Me parece un trato justo, bueno lo sentimos Kurosaki otra vez fue un mal entendido_

_-Si claro- contesto con sarcasmo y luego vio a sus hermanas que tenían una cara de no entender nada- Bueno enana tu explícales a ellos yo tengo que hablar con ellas- le dijo mientras era acompañado a la clínica por sus hermanas para curar sus heridas_

_Los oficiales también iban a entrar pero Rikichi estaba viendo hacia la calle_

_-Oye Rikichi anda pasemos, tal vez nos den de cenar- lo llamo Renji_

_-hai…demo Renji-san usted no sintió una presencia hace un rato por aquí…creo que no era humana…del todo- exclamo Rikichi señalando hacia la calle- Además juro que antes vi algo…_

_-Rikichi creo que te esta afectando comer tanto dulce- contesto el teniente mientras lo jalaba del hombro- A partir de hoy nada de azucares para ti_

_-Pero Renji-san enserio que…_

_Al cerrarse la puerta de la residencia Kurosaki una sombra se alejo por las solitarias calles. _

El almuerzo casi terminaba cuando nuestro shinigami sustituto recordó algo…

-Oigan ustedes me iban a preguntar algo ¿no es así?

-¿eh?...oh si claro- recordó Chizuru- Lo que pasa… bueno

-¿Tu y Kuchiki van a tener un hijo?- pregunto sin rodeos como acostumbraba Mahana

-¿QUÉ?- el pelinaranja escupió su refresco justo como cuando le había preguntado a Rukia si eran novios

-Si, anteayer estuvieron hablando de bebes y pues luego escuchamos por ahí que viven juntos y por eso queremos saber ¿si es cierto que van a tener un hijo?- aclaro Ryo

-Claro que no, además que les importa lo que pasa conmigo con Rukia- sentencio Ichigo alejándose del lugar seguido por sus amigos

-¿A quien de ustedes se le ocurrió la gran idea de preguntarle tan directamente eso?- cuestiono Tatsuki mientras señalaban a Ryo y a Mahana- Y yo que creí que eran mas listas- concluyo mientras se dirigía al salón

En un parque cercano a la tienda de Urahara se encontraba una concentrada Nanao planeando la mejor estrategia para poder sacar del vicio a su capitán pero de repente alguien la interrumpió

-Ise-fukutaicho otra vez con lo de su capitán- le dijo una voz seria y femenina

-Si, Kurutsuchi-fukutaicho sino encuentro a mi capitán es capaz de terminar con todo el alcohol de esta ciudad- la chica de lentes quito su atención del mapa y vio a su interlocutora- ¿Y que esta haciendo aquí?

-Quise venir a leer un rato mientras que Ishida-san sale de la escuela

-Usted si que no le da ni pena ni miedo de que sepan que esta saliendo con un Humano…con un QUINCY- recalco la seria teniente

-Al igual que a usted no le da ni tristeza ni amargura estar desperdiciando sus vacaciones buscando a alguien que no quiere se encontrado- le contesto por detrás del libro que ya estaba leyendo

-¡Kurutsuchi-fukutaicho!- exclamo la chica de lentes con indignación levantándose de la banca para confrontarla

-Nanao…-nombro Nemu y cerro su libro- Solo digo la verdad, te la has pasado buscando a tu capitán sabiendo perfectamente que el se las va ingeniar para volver a huir, al menos deberías tomar el te con la asociación Femenil de Shinigami…la presidenta Yachiru realmente quiere que pruebes los dulces que hay en el mundo de los vivos

-¿Cómo quieren que me siente a beber te cuando mi capitán podría estar preso o muerto?- cuestiono mas tranquila pero aun enojada- ¿Que haría en mi posición?

-Mi padre se la ha pasado encerrado en su cuarto y yo he ido de compras con Rukia, tomado el te con Yachiru y Matsumoto, he conocido mucho lugares interesante a lo que me ha llevado Ishida-kun

-Pero…

-Bueno como se que no vas a ceder te ayudare un rato para encontrar a Kyoraku-taicho y disfrutes aunque se unos días

-Gracias Nemu…-

Ambas chicas iniciaron su camino fuera del parque cuando frente de ellas paso corriendo Ishida y detrás de el todo un pelotón de la armada japonesa

-¿Ese era…?-pregunto Nanao siguiendo con la vista y el dedo al peculiar grupo y Nemu asintió en afirmación- ¿Pero por que…?

-Creo que tendré más tiempo para ayudarte en vista de que creo que Mayuri-sama se ha enterado con quien he andado todos estos días

-¿Nemu-san como puedes estar tranquila?...lo estaban persiguiendo MILITARES…con armas y todo- le dijo Nanao casi al borde de la histeria

-Ishida-san es hábil y muy inteligente, estoy segura que podrá salir de este lió- declaro la teniente continuando su camino- Además te ayudare para que por fin disfrutes de las vacaciones así que vamonos.

Por la explanada de otro centro comercial se encontraban paseando tanto el cuarto batallón como el treceavo, todo y cada uno de ellos disfrutando de algún producto de Hawai Paradise. Ukitake y Unohana tenían un delicioso raspado grande piña colada, Isane un capuchino frappe, Hanatarou un ChocoFrappe, Sentarou y Kiyone un raspado súper de Tequila y Rukia uno de fresa.

Ese día estas divisiones habían planeado tener todo un día para ellos solos, es por esto que Ichigo le había recordado a Rukia que debía pedirle a su capitán que les informaran a los demás shinigami acerca de su futuro hijo para evitar más golpizas a su persona.

-Entonces a donde deberíamos ir primero- anuncio llena de energía Isane- Tal vez a comprar discos, o libros, o ropa o lo que sea para el bebe

-Si Fukutaicho hoy es el día de…de darnos lujos- dijo Hanatarou sin poder mostrar la suficiente emoción

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a comprar lo que vimos la vez pasada- opino Ukitake

-Es cierto pero también podríamos ir a ver otras tiendas que la vez pasada no pudimos

-Lo que ustedes quieran- grito Sentarou al comenzar a tomarse el segundo raspado

-Ukitake-taicho usted diga y nosotros compramos- dijo feliz Kiyone terminándose de un sorbo lo que restaba de su raspado

-Si taicho hoy es el día de darnos el lujo de gastar nuestro sueldo para consentir al futuro bebe de nuestras divisiones- les siguió Rukia colocándose a lado de los demás oficiales

-Es día de la Operación Preparación para el Bebe- corearon al unísono mientras ponían poses cool

-Chicos saben que falta un poco mas de siete meses para que nazca- recalco Unohana con la intención de bajar un poco los ánimos pero resulto lo contrario

-Y eso que importa Unohana-taicho, hay que ir preparando todo- le dijo Isane tomándola de una mano

-Si taicho, usted tiene muchas responsabilidades y debemos tener todo listo para ayudarle lo mas que podamos- siguió Hanatarou mientras la veía con ojos soñadores

-Debemos tener todo para la comodidad de su hijo para facilitar las cosas- exclamo Sentarou al abrazarle las piernas a Ukitake

-Nosotros seremos los mejores niñeros- le dijo Kiyone mientras se colgaba de su brazo izquierdo

-Este bebe no solo es una ilusión para ustedes, sino para todos nosotros- concluyo Rukia al tomarle el otro brazo haciendo gala de sus dotes de actriz

Ambos capitanes se vieron y se sonrieron con incomodidad pero también muy felices ante las reacciones que tuvieron sus subordinados por la noticia

-Bueno entonces creo que debemos ir a comprar juguetes- dijo alegre Ukitake sonriéndoles

-Y también libros, escuche que en el mundo de los humanos hay muchos libros sobre el embarazo

-Entonces a una librería- exclamo mas emocionada Isane comenzando a caminar sin rumbo siendo seguida por todos los demás con sus respectivos antojitos

Renji y Kira se hacia camino hacia el Instituto Karakura, sin ningún propósito aparente pero bueno estaban aburridos no sabían que mas hacer. Kira por fin se había decidido a no buscar a su capitán para poder disfrutar un poco las vacaciones y Renji pues Rikichi le había invitado a participar en una carreras de monopatín contra Yachiru pero el pelirrojo se rehusó a volver a treparse a semejante maquina del demonio.

-Pero que no pudimos esperar a Kurosaki-san en su casa- cuestiono el rubio

-¿eh? Claro que no, es mas seguro encontrar a Ichigo a la salida de sus clases

-también pudimos haberle hablado por teléfono, hace rato que la treceava y cuarta división se fueron al centro comercial Rukia-san me paso el numero del nuevo celular de Kurosaki y…

-NO KIRA, debemos ir al Instituto y ya- le contesto algo irritado a lo cual el rubio guardo silencio- "Ni siquiera estoy seguro porque tengo tantas ganas de ir a esa estupida escuela"- la contestación a su pregunta mental vino al llegar a la entrada donde vieron como un cuerpo salía volando hacia la siguiente acera

-ESO ES POR PASARTE DE LISTA CON ORIHIME- grito Tatsuki con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo inerte de Chizuru

-Vaya fuerza tiene para ser una humana- exclamo Kira impresionado por lo lejos que pudo lanzar a alguien de su peso la pelinegra

-Tienes toda la razón

-¿Y ustedes que demonios hacen aquí?- cuestiono la luchadora aun sin poder controlar su furia

-Pues venimos a…

-A TI QUE RAYOS TE IMPORTA A LO QUE HAYAMOS VENIDO CHIQUILLA

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA CARA DE PIÑA, TU ERES UN TURISTA PUEDO ENTERARME DE TODO LO QUE YO QUIERA DE USTEDES

-PUES NO TE INTERESA Y YA…

-¡Quieres que te lo pruebe shinigami de pacotilla!

-Ya quisiera verte intentándolo

-Pues algún día de estos…

-Esta bien… oye ¿Por cierto sabes donde esta Ichigo?- pregunto con voz tranquila de repente

-OoO…Renji-san…

-Pues ahí viene de hecho- le dijo Tatsuki, también extrañamente tranquila

-"Como rayos se pudieron estar gritando y luego tranquilizarse…en que dimensión he entrado, creí que las relaciones persona a persona la mas rara era la de Kurosaki y Kuchiki"- pensó Kira al borde del colapso mental

-Oye Ichigo- lo llamo el pelirrojo

-¿Qué quieres Renji?

-Pues veníamos a ver a donde nos llevas que ya estamos aburridos

-¿De cuando acá soy su niñera?

-Pues no es niñera, pero como eres un sustituto parte de tu trabajo es llevarnos a lugares interesantes en tu ciudad

-Esa regla te la acabas de inventar baka- le respondió Ichigo con una ceja levantada

-No Kurosaki-kun, de hecho esta en la guía del shinigami sustituto- intervino Kira mostrando un librito con ilustraciones claramente hechas por Rukia

-Son unos hijos de…- maldijo por debajo Ichigo al darse cuenta de lo que eran capaz los shinigami- Si es mi trabajo ser su niñera lo siento tanto pero alguien ya se le adelanto el cuarto y el treceavo batallón me pidieron llevarlos a pasear- exclamo el pelinaranja sonriendo

-Renji-san le dije que debimos de hablarle a su celular

-A mi no me eches la culpa que yo no soy el que tiene su numero- se defendió Renji del reclamo del rubio- Bueno entonces mínimo dinos a donde podemos ir Ichigo… ¿Ichigo?- cuestiono al ver que su gran amigo ya no estaba

-Creo que huyo de ustedes- intervino Tatsuki

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Kira mientras que su estomago hacia un ruido muy conocido

-Tienen hambre, si quieren yo puedo invitarlos a comer- exclamo Inoue juntándose a la conversación

-Es…es muy…muy amable de tu parte pero…-ambos shinigami comenzaron a sudar frió y mas porque sus estómagos los estaban traicionando

-Yo también voy contigo mi princesa- soltó de pronto Chizuru quien se estaba incorporando- La comida que tu haces seguro es mucho mejor que las monstruosidades que Tatsuki podría hacer…augh

-Ya te dije que si cocinar y se lo puedo probar a quien sea- declaro la morena volviendo a dejar en KO a la de lentes- Ustedes dos muertos de hambre muévanse que hoy tendrán el privilegio de que les cocine

-H…hai- ambos shinigami obedecieron las ordenes de la luchadora alejándose del instituto

-Como puede decir que no se cocinar…-maldecía en susurros Tatsuki

-No tiene motivos para pensar algo así- Renji intentaba calmarla, porque ellos eran los primeros que podría desquitar su enojo

-Hasta que dices algo coherente Akapine, por que piensan que no puedo cocinar…

-Renji-san ¿No crees que es peligroso ir a comer con ella?, digo es que como que si esta enojada- le murmuro Kira, haciéndole recordar a Renji su presencia

-Como crees, esta chica no es tan mala como crees

-Como puedes decir eso, casi no la conoces además he visto que siempre se gritan cuando se ven

-Claro que no

-Si

-No

-¡¿Qué tanto murmuran shinigami?

-Nada- dijeron al unísono

-"Bien si Kira no quiere pasear con Tatsuki pues que se vaya no, digo así tendría mas tiempo a solas….Para tus carros ahí Abarai Renji ¿Por qué demonios quieres estar a solas con ella?" el teniente miro al cielo intentando pensar en otra cosa- "Pero que demonios me pasa últimamente, desde que nos dijeron que vendríamos aquí lo único que se me vino a la mente fue esta mocosa…realmente necesito unas vacaciones de mis vacaciones"

-Espérenme aquí, necesito comprar algunas cosas- dijo Tatsuki y entro a un supermercado

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón Renji y Tatsuki-san solo necesite calmarse, puede que sea divertido comer con ella…- decía Kira mirando por el ventanal de la tienda así que no vio la mirada desconfiada que le dio Renji ante sus palabras

-¬-¬ si, solo necesita calmarse- ni el pelirrojo entendía esa sensación que estaba teniendo su cuerpo y mucho menos entendería lo que lo llevaría a hacer para deshacerse de su fiel amigo- ¡Mira es Amagai-taicho!- grito de repente señalando hacia la calle en donde días antes había tenido una "caída desafortunada"

-¿Dónde? Amagai-taicho espere yo lo salvare- exclamo el rubio corriendo hacia donde le habían señalado

Renji por su parte tenia una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, aunque seguía sin comprender sus acciones solo sabia que lo hacia feliz, hasta que vio que no fue buena idea haber engañado a su amigo.

Y es que justo en el momento en que Kira cruzaba la misma calle que Tatsuki cruzo hace unos días un par de monopatines, a una velocidad bastante alta para unos simples monopatines, lo atropellaron dejándolo tendido en el suelo herido y solo, porque los conductores no se inmutaron del acontecimiento. Obviamente los competidores eran nada mas ni nada menos que Yachiru, con un casco rosa que decía "The Real Sugar Baby", y el otro era Rikichi, que su casco era negro con un seis en dorado rodeado de líneas rojas.

Un bip proveniente de la puerta automática saco de su asombro y arrepentimiento al teniente de la sexta división.

-Bien ahora si podemos irnos, ¿Y el otro shinigami…Kira no es así?- pregunto confundida Tatsuki

-¿Quién? Así dijo que tenia que hacer otras cosas así que sino tienes objeción solo seriamos tu y yo… Tatsuki

-No hay problema…Renji- la morena le sonrió al decir su nombre- Solo debes cargar esto y mi mochila- le dijo mientras le aventaba las cosas

-"Bien creo que este día no será aburrido, de todos modos ya me acostumbre a cargar cosas de otra gente"

Ambos siguieron con su camino dejando detrás a un moribundo teniente.

En la gran mansión de los shinigami todo estaba muy tranquilo la mayoría había salido a tomar un paseo o simplemente a tomar el sol en las mesas de fuera de la tienda de Urahara, pero solo había una persona dentro de la mansión para ser exactos se encontraba sentada en el pasillo de fuera de su cuarto viendo el cielo falso de sótano.

La capitán Soi Fong veía como si fuera lo mas interesante aquel techo mientras jugaba torpemente con uno de sus gatos negros de peluche, desde hacia dos días que su mente estaba en blanco, bueno ya no pensaba lo que usualmente hacia…matar a Urahara, lo que bueno era bueno para el rubio pero sin embargo parecía que si era malo para la capitana.

De repente se escucho un suspiro traicionero, la moren a toco levemente sus labios, se sonrojo pero de inmediato le callo la realidad

-En que demonios estoy pensando- susurro- "Urahara tiene la culpa de TODO, sino fuera por sus estupidos juegos yo nunca me hubiera tropezado y nunca hubiera caído encima…ESTUPIDO HISAGI SHUHEI POR QUE DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE PONERSE EN MI CAMINO"- a cada momento de sus pensamiento fue apretando un poco mas a su peluche- "Nada de eso hubiera pasado si ellos simplemente NO EXISTIERAN..."- del mismo modo como vino su furia se fue siendo remplazada pro un sonrojo- "Pero porque me avergüenzo cada vez que pienso en ese…accidente"

La líder de la segunda división bufo fastidiada y aventó a un costado el gato.

-Si sigues utilizando a tus peluches como pelotas antiestrés vas terminar por provocar una escasez de gatos negros afelpados jeje- escucho una voz femenina en el pasillo

-Yoruichi-sama yo estaba…

-Ahogándote con tus aburridos pensamientos como siempre

-No…

-Vamos Soi siempre has estado mas atenta a lo que piensas que a lo que pasa en realidad

-Se necesita reflexionar sobre lo que nos pasa para poder entenderlo- se defendió la capitana

-No, solo te atormentas si piensas mucho en lo ocurrido solo hay que seguir viviendo ya llegara el momento de entender porque pasan las cosas

-Tal vez tenga razón…

-Siempre tengo razón anda vamos a dar un vuelta hay mucho que debemos platicar- le dijo mientas caminaba por los pasillos

-Si Yoruichi-sama- contesto Soi Fong corriendo hacia la persona que mas admiraba con una sonrisa que provocaba nostalgia al ver la inocencia y la felicidad que hacia tanto tiempo no expresaba la inflexible capitana.

En la oficina del jefe de un hospital se encontraban "conversando" dos sujetos muy peculiares. Uno que portaba una bata blanca y lentes sencillos estaba viendo la pantalla de su computadora mientras tomaba un poco de café, el otro sujeto tenía su cara cubierta con un periódico en el cual aparecían un titulo "La Vacaciones continúan…" y con un collage de fotografías, las risas de esta persona fácilmente se podrían escuchar en todo el hospital.

-Jajajaja vaya veo que el Gotei se ha vuelto muy blando y mas loco jajaja

-Isshin te recuerdo que estas en MI hospital y que deberías de guardar silencio o hago que te saquen de aquí

-Esta bien, esta bien pero si que eres amargado Ryuuken- dijo Isshin cerrando el periódico- Mira que no causarte la risa que me causa a mi todas estas imágenes de los shinigami- en el collage se distinguían unas fotografías donde en una estaba Mayuri de perfil con una sonrisa maniática tecleando en su computadora, otra con Rukia y Nemu viendo ropa de bebe y una en donde los capitanes fiesteros hacían competencia de bebida con Matsumoto

-No, no me da risa nada de esto y mucho menos cuando estoy seguro de que uno de esos shinigami convirtió a mi hijo en un convicto- respondió el peliazul al girar la pantalla de su computadora donde se veía una pagina del Ejercito Japonés estaba la foto de Ishida Uryuu con la etiqueta de enemigo nacional

-Y a mi me dices que mi hijo es un delincuente…-fue el sencillo comentario de Isshin al seguir leyendo el expediente del primogénito de su amigo

-¡Claro que tu hijo es un delincuente Mi hijo no!, todo esto es una broma de esos malditos ese archivo fue plantado para que ejecutaran a mi hijo- Ryuuken se sobaba las sienes intentando relajarse- Ayer en la noche creí que era una buena forma de castigo por andar con una shinigami pero ya es tarde y su persecución no se detienen y a cada minuto siento como su energía va desapareciendo a causa de la fatiga

-Oye Ryuuken…tengo una…pregunta- Isshin veía incrédulo a la pantalla y luego a su amigo y su voz sonaba algo asustada, su amigo lo miro y levanto una ceja en espera a la pregunta- Este…como… ¿Cómo entraste a los archivos del ejercito?

-Te estoy diciendo que mi hijo se puede morir de fatiga o lo van a matar si lo alcanzan y ¡A ti te preocupa que haya jackeado la base militar!

-No tiene por que gritarme T-T suficiente tengo con mi dolor…- exclamo Isshin con gruesa lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿Cuál dolor baka?

-Ayer…oh ayer mi sueño fue destruido…

_Cuando te deje en tu casa regrese a la mía pero cuando di la vuelta en mi calle vi un grupo de personas muy extrañas por cierto; todos eran hombres los mas altos tenían un cabello rojo brillante y el otro estaba calvo, los otros tenían el cabello oscuro uno con un corte de mujer, los otros dos eran unos chiquillos._

_Mientras me acercaba a la entrada comencé a tener mas dudas acerca de los hombres, estaba seguro de haberlos vistos antes o al menos al calvo y al pelirrojo pero pensé que tal vez serian viejo compañeros de escuela de Ichigo. Estuve a punto de saludarlos en cuanto estaba como a dos metros de mi casa y fue cuando sentí una gran presión espiritual, una que desprendía rabia y odio por todos lados, creí que era de un hollow pero me salía del interior de la casa y solo hasta que me acostumbre a los sentimientos que tenia cargado ese reiatsu me di cuenta que pertenecía a un shinigami_

_-KUCHIKI-TAICHO POR FAVOR NO DEJE SIN PADRE A SU SOBRINO- grito de pronto el pelirrojo_

_-SI TAICHO NO AYUDE A UN PADRICIDIO- le siguieron el calvo y el de peinado de niña_

_Fue entonces que uno de los chiquillos que los acompañaban volteo y mi única reacción fue tirarme al piso. Los segundos o minutos que estuve ahí oculto se me hicieron eternos estaba seguro que el chico no despegaba la vista de la barda, ya no tenia dudas ellos también eran shinigami. Mientras rogaba porque no me descubrieran recordé porque el pelirrojo se me hacia conocido, lo había visto en su examen de ingreso de donde también recuerdo a ver visto a Rukia-chan pero ese chico tenia potencial me sorprendió a mi como a muchos oficiales, incluyendo a Urahara._

_Poco a poco sentí como el reiatsu se iba calmando y también el alboroto que venia desde dentro de la casa se calmo._

_-Oye Rikichi anda pasemos, tal vez nos den de cenar- escuche nuevamente la voz del pelirrojo y pensé que mi angustia se había terminado si los shinigami entraban a la casa yo podría salir de mi escondite e irme algún lugar a esperar que se fueran pero…_

_-hai…demo Renji-san usted no sintió una presencia hace un rato por aquí…creo que no era humana…del todo- ante lo dicho por la voz de uno de los chiquillos mi corazón se detuvo comencé a sudar_

_- Además juro que vi algo…_

_Era hombre muerto…MUERTO los shinigami me descubrirían y no iba ser por culpa del periódico especial que han estado editando._

_-Rikichi creo que te esta afectando comer tanto dulce- escuche que le decía el pelirrojo, para mi suerte ese chico estaba mas concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera pasando en mi casa que en el exterior_

_- A partir de hoy nada de azucares para ti_

_-Pero Renji-san enserio que…_

_Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse salí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas…estuve a punto de ser descubierto, estuvo a punto de que la verdad sobre mi pasado se descubriera ante mis hijos…frente a mis pequeños a mis…_

-Y que sueño te destruyeron ¿el de que mágicamente se olvidaron de tu existencia o de que no saben sentir las presencias?- interrumpió fastidiado Ryuuken

-¡PORQUE INTERRUMPES MI RELATO!- le reclamo parándose y golpeando con las palmas de la mano el escritorio

-Porque me ha aburrido, solo me contaste mas largo lo mismo que llegaste diciéndome a mi oficina…lo cual por cierto te recuerdo NO PUEDES APARECERTE CUANDO QUIERAS

-T-T pero si somos amigos Ryuuken, los amigos se visitan cuando quieren- sollozo y el hombre de lentes lo miraba sin prestarle atención- Además no me dejaste decirte que sueño me destrozaron

-Y a mi que me importa que estupido sueño te hayan destruido a mi me van a destruir a mi heredero ¡a mi hijo!

-Por eso mismo te voy a ayudar, debemos detener al ejercito de que maten a Uryuu…porque el si te va a hacer abuelo no como mi estupido hijo que resulto que todo lo de mi nieto fue un malentendido T-T- Isshin sollozo nuevamente ante su sueño destruido y se encamino a la salida de la oficina

-¿Abuelo?- susurro Ryuuken

-Anda vamos Ryuuken algún modo se nos debe de ocurrir para detener al ejercito- exclamo Isshin en el marco de la puerta y cuando volteo vio a su amigo sirviendo dos tazas de café

-Sabes creo que lo consideren un enemigo nacional no es tan malo- dijo mientras se sentaba, tomaba el periódico y dejaba con cara de WTF a Isshin- Además porque debemos estresarnos por los shinigami mientras no te descubran y sigan dándonos motivos para reírnos pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, así que dime ¿Qué hicieron ayer?- de inmediato tenia al shinigami sentado y tomando su café como buena señora de lavadero (esta expresión es porque hay señoras que chismean cuando lavan para que los que no sabían)

-A pues fíjate que al parecer otra vez el teniente de la novena división desapareció dejando abandonado al de la tercera y…

Así ambos humanos se quedaron tomando café y chismeando sobre los shinigami sin tener una idea de lo que sus hijos pasaban. Como Uryuu quien estaba en esos precisos momentos oculto tras unos basureros intentando recuperar el aliento

-Pero por que demonios me están siguiendo, si continuo así pronto me van a capturar- decía para si mismo el peliazul- Que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer

-Ahí esta- escucho a un militar gritar y comenzó a correr nuevamente hasta que logro perderlos por un callejón

-¿Pero que hice? Ahora si soy hom…auch- al girar en una esquina se topo con alguien- Lo sien… ¿Mayuri?

-Oh quincy ¿Por qué la prisa?- cuestiono el capitán con una sonrisa muy sospechosa

-Porque me quieren matar así que si no te molesta shinigami yo continuare con mi huida

-Hasta parece que huyes del padre de la novia jejeje…- comento al aire Mayuri haciendo que Ishida se detuviera en seco- Ya sabes hay padres que persiguen al novio por atreverse por andar con su princesa

-Me impresiona que tú sepas de eso ya que tratas a tu hija como si fuera basura- le recrimino el chico con un tono de voz cargado de rencor

-Que la trate como basura no quiere decir que no sepa de cómo reaccionar cuando un hombre la corteje- Mayuri le brindo una sonrisa torcida- Solo que a mi me gusta ser un poco mas sutil… o directo como tu lo quieras entender

-Localizamos nuevamente al sospechoso que esta vez no escape- Ishida giro su cabeza para ver nuevamente a las tropas que lo seguían y volvió a retomar su carrera pero al pasar a un lado de Mayuri vio como este tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esos segundos pasaron como en cámara lenta sus miradas se cruzaron y el comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria

-Buena suerte…quincy- escucho la voz del capitán a lo lejos y fue cuando comprendió todo

Mientras corría por la calle la sonrisa de Mayuri se le vino a la mente junto con Nemu sonriéndole, la risa desquiciada de sus padre y lo que le había dicho… _"Que la trate como basura no quiere decir que no sepa de cómo reaccionar cuando un hombre la corteje Solo que a mi me gusta ser un poco mas sutil… o directo…"_

-Él fue…el es el culpable de todo esto ¡MALDITO SEAS KURUTSUCHI MAYURI!- grito con todas su fuerzas y de repente de la nada otro grupo de militares se le cruzo enfrente- ¿Pero que…?

-Equipo Delta tenemos confirmación visual…- se escucho a un militar mientras Ishida los esquivaba y continuaba corriendo

-Por kami si sigo así definitivamente moriré, pero si Mayuri esta tras todo esto no podré escapar- el quincy seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas esquivando personas metiéndose por callejones estrechos- "Esta loco…no tengo escapatoria, porque no hay alguien tan loco como el que también lo odie y me podría sacarme de este aprieto…"- Ishida giro en otra calle mientras procesaba lo que había pensando- Jajaja Eso es… me las pagaras Mayuri jajaja ya veras que es malo provocarle rencor a otra personas- se reía el chico teniendo en mente a cierta "persona" que podría ayudarle solo por el hecho de odiar a Mayuri

Mientras tanto Ichigo por primera vez le iba técnicamente mejor que a su gran amigo Ishida. El pelinaranja ya llevaba media hora dando vueltas por el centro comercial pero no encontraba por ningún lado a Rukia o alguno de las divisiones 13 o 4, se compro una botella de agua, ya que cada día hacia mas calor, estaba dándole el trago a su agua cuando volvió a sonar su celular pero esta vez con el tono de "Splaaas bogie"

-Hola…-contesto cauteloso Ichigo al no saber de quien era el numero

_-Kurosaki ya los convencieron de que nos digan de su hijo- escucho una voz seria pero intrigada del otro lado _

-¿Byakuya?- pregunto más cauteloso y lleno de dudas

_-Quien mas imbecil…así que infórmanos Kurosaki ya les dijeron que por ocultar su secretito te golpeamos_

_-Kuchiki dile que le digan que somos capaces de golpear a Ukitake sino nos dicen de una vez ellos que andan juntos y que sabes lo del encarguito- se escucho de fondo la voz inconfundible de Kenpachi_

-No todavía no les decimos…espera como sabes que iba estar con Ukitake y Unohana…

_-¡¿Y a ellos si les dices por su apellido imbecil? ! ¿Por qué no me muestras ese respeto a mi estupido humano?- le grito Byakuya por el auricular dejándolo un poco sordo pero _

_Fue capaz de escuchar como el celular caía al suelo_

_-He chico bonito debes volver a ir a tus terapias de control de emociones empiezas a darnos motivos para regresarte al Serentei- le decía Kenpachi _

_-Esta bien me calmo, me calmo…¿Dónde quedo ese aparato?_

_-Aquí esta Byakushi- escucho muy cercas la voz de Yachiru_

_-Gracias…¿Kurosaki sigues ahí?_

-Si…

_-Bien ¿En donde están Ukitake y Unohana?_

-Esa es una gran pregunta Byakuya porque la enana…

_-RUKIA- le aclaro el noble ante el sobrenombre _

-Ok…porque RUKIA me dijo que los viera en el centro comercial pero ya llevo como media hora aquí y no los encuentro

_-Pues búscalos shinigami sustituto que para eso se te paga_

-Oye a mi no me pagan…aunque deberían…- un suave bip proveniente del celular interrumpió a Ichigo quien observo su nuevo regalo- Oye Byakuya espera un momento creo que Rukia me esta llamando al celular

_-No yo soy el que te llamo por este extraño objeto… ¿Kurosaki? ¿Kurosaki?- el noble observo el pequeño teléfono y vio como en la pantalla decía "Usted esta en espera"_

-¿Enana donde estas?- pregunto Ichigo

_-Ichigo ayudados- le contesto la pelinegra- Creo…creo que no perdimos_

-¿Cómo que se perdieron?

_-Es que seguimos a Isane-san y luego dejamos de ver a las personas…las tiendas comenzaron a escasear y dimos a un lugar en el que solo hay locales cerrados T-T_

-¿Y porque no intentaron regresar por donde iban?

_-Lo hicimos pero olvidamos donde dimos vuelta y…_

_-NOS PERDIMOS AUN MAS- se escucho un grito a coro de Sentarou, Kiyone, Isane y Hanatarou_

_-Rukia dile a Kurosaki que vea el localizador del comunicador de almas…- escucho a Ukitake tan calmado como siempre_

_-Lo que pasa Ukitake-taicho es que no le di el celular de Ichigo a Urahara para que le agregara esa opción jeje_

-ERES UNA MENSA ENANA- le grito Ichigo al escuchar lo ultimo- Bien ahora me lo complicas un poco mas sabes que no soy bueno localizando energía espiritual

_-¿Pero cuantos lugares hay en este lugar como en el que estamos?_

-Preguntare en información, eso me ayudara un poco para encontrarlo no se muevan de donde están- pidió Ichigo

_-Si, te ayudaremos emanando un poco de energía para que sea más fácil localizarnos_

-Aja- la llamada fue cortada- Por que me pasa esto- volvió a darle clic en su celular- Byak…

_-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONERME EN ESPERA?- fue el grito que le destapo hasta lo que no a Ichigo_

_-Que te dije chico bonito…_

_-Estoy controlado, ¿Kurosaki ya los encontraste?_

-Algo así, se perdieron y voy a buscarlos en este momento yo te llamo cuando hayamos hablado con ellos

_-Bien y mas te vale que los convenzan para que nos digan acerca de su relación_

-Vaya que son chismosos ustedes

_-Si diles que los convenzan además que le pregunten si Ukitake es alérgico a los perros porque le voy a regalar un cachorro a su futuro hijo- escucho Ichigo una cuarta voz en la llamada_

-¿Le dijeron a Komamura? Rukia les pidió que nadie aparte de ustedes, Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika supieran

_-Ya vete a buscar a mi hermana Kurosaki solo fue Komamura-taicho…y Yamamoto-sotaicho_

-¿también le dijeron a…?- la pregunta de Ichigo fue cortada por un clic desde la otra línea- Me colgó…maldito noble bastando

En otra parte de la ciudad Hisagi Shuuhei seguía obstinado a hablarle a Kensei, nuevamente volvió a dormir entre cajas para que sus ex-capitán no se le escapara si salía por la mañana. Pero ya era el atardecer y el peligris no salía del almacén, los únicos que habían salido hacia ya una hora habían sido la enana rubia y el otro rubio de cabello corto.

El moreno suspiro cansado, tal vez seria en otra ocasión ahora tenia hambre y…nada, las fuerzas regresaron al teniente en cuanto vio salir a una chica de cabello verde y a Kensei. Junto con ellos comenzó el camino, claro detrás de ellos y procurando que no lo descubrieran aun no sabía como reaccionarían al verlo

-"No quisiera que me vieran pero es que sino me acerco podría arrepentirme de haber tenido la oportunidad y no aprovecharla, pero si voy que tal si me dan una paliza nuevamente"- pensaba mientras caminaba- "La ultima vez casi muero de hambre y además Soi Fong-taicho me dejo inconsciente…aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con lo de Kensei-sama pero también aun cuado fue un accidente se sintió muy bien, tiene los labios muy suaves y siempre a estado en mi lista de las shinigami mas lindas pero es la capitana y…y"- parpadeo varias veces al tener a unos cuantos centímetros la cara de una chica de cabello verde- ¿He?

-Tú eres un shinigami ¿verdad?- dijo con una voz infantil

-Un shinigami…ahhh O-O- el moreno dejo salir un grito al comprender que lo habían descubierto- Yo puedo explicarlo, no quiero lastimarlos solo quiero hablar con Kensei-sama

-Kensei este chico quiere hablar contigo

-Mashiro te he dicho que no hables con extraños…- dijo el peligris al cargan unas bolsas- Oye tu eres el chico de la otra noche y el que rescate hace como cien años en el rukongai

-¿Me recuerda?

-Claro no había visto alguien tan asustado y llorón en mi vida

-Es una mal forma de ser recordado- exclamo deprimido Hisagi

-Pero veo que has crecido y que al menos no lloras de miedo- le dijo con un tono burlón Kensei

-Es que usted me inspiro, por usted me convertí en shinigami y…- el sonido de su estomago interrumpió la platica- Lo siento

-Es obvio que tienes hambre anda ven con nosotros hoy cenaremos carne asada con estofado- le dijo Kensei indicándole el camino

-Pero eso es carne con carne no es algo…

-PERFECTAMENTE NORMAL- exclamaron ambos vizard

Al menos el sueño dorado de alguien se había hecho realidad, pero para Ichigo el sueño dorado parecía nunca cumplírsele ya que después de que encontró Rukia y los demás, tuvo que soportar otro tour por tiendas, luego no pudo quejarse de la comida ya que Ukitake se la invito.

Pero aunque si se la paso bien había tenido que convencer a los capitanes que dijeran lo de su relación y lo de su bebe, y los comprendía no querían decir nada para no tener que estar siempre de gente preguntándoles hasta el mínimo detalle de su relación pero aceptaron al escuchar que gracias a que todo se confundió Ichigo casi muere por manos de Byakuya y Kenpachi.

El día se había terminado o mínimo el paseo ya estaban en la estación esperando el tren, Ichigo veía de vez en cuando a Ukitake y Unohana que realmente lucían enamorados. Tenían las manos entrelazadas y platicaban calmadamente, se sonreían genuinamente y sobre todo sus miradas decían más que lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Al ver que ambos compartían un dulce beso Ichigo se volteo, consideraba algo muy intimo esa muestra de cariño, pero luego su mirada fue a dar a la persona que últimamente había notado que pensaba demasiado en ella, que lo hacia feliz solo con estar ahí aun cuando al contrario de su superior ellos se la pasaban peleando.

Rukia estaba sentada con las rodillas abrazadas observando como Sentarou y Kiyone cantaban a todo pulmón una canción irreconocible más por las voces que hacia más que obvio que los terceros puestos habían tomado demasiados raspados de tequila. Aun cuando parecía que la pelinegra estaba cansada en realidad ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos

-"Ichigo tiene razón, ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando tengamos que volver?, ya no hay guerra, el es suficiente para cuidar a Karakura, pero yo no me quiero ir"- Rukia volteo disimuladamente hacia Ichigo quien ahora tenia que soportar a sus amigos todos ebrios- "Ayer que me pregunto si me iba a quedar o ir, le conteste que no había nada que me alentara a quedarme porque tenia la esperanza que dijera que él quería que me quedara…pero solo dijo que disfrutara mis vacaciones ese tonto… y yo mas tonta al pensar que él podría querer que me quedara aquí con él"

-Hey enana es hora de irnos- la voz de Ichigo la hizo volver en si

-Ah si voy…

-¿Qué te sucede Rukia?- cuestiono el pelinaranja al ver el comportamiento distraído de Rukia

-Que nada, no me pasa nada…

-Vamos Rukia-chan arriba esos ánimos- interrumpió de repente Isane- Hoy fue un gran día y estamos de vacaciones no es bueno que uno se deprima, ¿no es así Kurosaki-kun?

-Si claro Isane…- le respondió algo incomodo por el exceso de positividad de la teniente

-Vamonos a casa…- la nueva oleada de ánimo de Isane se vio interrumpida por un tirón en su pantalón

-Disculpe señor- escucharon la voz de un niño mientras Isane se giraba

-¿Señor?- susurro Isane perdiendo su chispa en un segundo

- A disculpe señora, pero es que esta muy alta

-¿Alta?

-Me podría decir si ese tren es el último que sale

-¿Me confundiste con un señor por lo alta que soy?- cuestiono la peligris entrando en depresión

-Todavía sale otro mas tarde- le respondió Ichigo al niño

-Gracias señor- dijo el niño corriendo hacia una banca donde lo esperaban sus abuelos

-Bueno es mejor irnos sino queremos esperar otra media hora- exclamo el pelinaraja caminando hacia el interior del tren seguido por la 13 y 4 división

-¡ESTE HA SIDO UN DIA GENIAL!- seguían canturreando Kiyone y Sentarou sentados en una banca lateral

-¿Cuántos raspados de esos se habrán tomado?- pregunto Ichigo

-Perdí la cuenta en el numero diez- le respondió Rukia sentándose a su lado enana banca de dos asientos frente a la de Unohana y Ukitake

-Parezco un hombre solo por mi altura…- seguía deprimida Isane quien iba sentada con Hanatarou que se empezó a quedar dormido

Los minutos pasaron Ichigo iba atento a que no se les pasara la estación e iba platicando con Ukitake, de repente sintió como un peso adicional en su brazo y vio que Rukia estaba dormida

-En la siguiente nos bajamos ¿cierto Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto el peliblanco

-Si, la siguiente estación la mas cerca que hay a la casa de Urahara

-¿Es la misma en donde tomamos el tren de ida?- le dijo Unohana e Ichigo asintió en afirmación- ¿Hay alguna cercas de tu hogar Kurosaki-san?

-Si es la siguiente a donde nos vamos a bajar

-Entonces tu vete en el tren hasta la estación de por tu casa…- exclamo Ukitake

-Pero es que…

-Kurosaki nosotros ya sabes como llegar a partir de la estación además Kuchiki parece que si se canso y es mejor que se vayan a descansar

-Ya te hemos causado suficientes problemas- dijo Unohana levantándose al momento en que el tren se detuvo- Que descansen y muchas gracias por acompañarnos hoy

-No hay de que, y espero que lleguen con Urahara

El shinigami sustituto se despidió con la mano de los demás y el tren comenzó a avanzar nuevamente, se quedo viendo a Rukia que dormía placidamente sobre su brazo. Cuando escucho el anuncio de la próxima parada movió levemente a Rukia

-¿Qué?- contesto somnolienta

-Ya llegamos a la estación anda levántate enana

-Ichigo tengo sueño…no quiero- le dijo tomando una actitud de capricho algo tierno

-Esta bien…- suspiro Ichigo- Anda vamos sujétate- le ordeno poniéndose de espaldas a ella para cargarla

Rukia se acomodo en la amplia espalda de su amigo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y juntando su poca capacidad de mantenerse dormida hablo

-Ichigo…

-Dime…

-¿Tu quieres que me vaya…después de mis vacaciones?- la pregunta de la pelinegra tomo desprevenido al pelinaranja

-Siendo sinceros…No-contesto por fin girando un poco su cara para ver la cabellera de su "tripulante"- No quisiera que te fueras, mi vida ya no seria lo mismo sin tener con quien pelearme…enana- una leve risa fue amortiguada por su espalda

-Yo tampoco quisiera irme… fresita-kun- le contesto antes de volver a caer dormida pero ahora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

En un callejón bastante oscuro iba caminando Jinta con un pequeño paquete en sus manos, veía despreocupado la basura y en general el lugar, de repente un sonido lo alerto y tomo su bat

-Soy yo…- le dijo una voz entre las sombras

-Me asustaste estupido ¿Por qué te ocultas en este lugar de todos modos?- le pregunto el chico pelirrojo

-Porque me están siguiendo- contesto Ishida al salir de su escondite- Y bien lo trajiste, Urahara hizo lo que le pedí

-Si, aunque te mando a preguntar ¿Para que rayos quieres comunicarte con…bueno esos?- le pregunto con una cara de asco y enojo

-Porque es la única manera de salir del lió en que me metió una persona y al mismo tiempo de vengarme

-¿Pero para eso debes hablarle a esos?

-¿Crees que a mi me agrada la idea hablar con esos?- pregunto el peliazul

-Bueno ya que aquí tienes…

-Gracias Jinta-kun, pero es mejor que te vayas no se por cuanto tiempo me falte antes que el ejercito me vuelva a encontrar

-Esta bien me voy pero antes aquí también esta la nota- le entrego un pedazo de papel- ¿Creíste que te saldría de a gratis el favor?

-Ya me imaginaba esto de Urahara

-Bueno suerte quincy…- se despido el chico

-Bien ahora a safarme de este aprieto- el chico coloco el pequeño aparato similar a aun laptop, levanto la pantalla y vio un letrero que decía solo presiona aquí, así que lo hizo.

Menos de un según la pantalla estaba encendida y se veía un lugar en tinieblas lleno de aparatos al fondo y algo colgando de la pared, pero lo importante es que había una persona frente a la pantalla sentado en un sillón. Esa persona al ver su pantalla se acomodo en su sillón y soporto su mejilla en su mano

-Quincy tanto tiempo sin vernos- escucho una voz con un tono serio pero divertido

-Lo mismo digo…-contesto Ishida comenzando a tener segundos pensamientos acerca de su idea

-¿A que debo el honor de que hayas pasado todo la seguridad de mis computadoras?

-El pedirte un pequeño favor…

-Jajaja el orgulloso último quincy pidiéndome un favor jajajajaja- el sujeto rió de una manera casi psicópata- Esto realmente nunca creía que pudiera pasar en mi vida y eso que se supone que debería estar muerto

-No es un favor en si, solo tienes que sacarme de un problema que causo cierto shinigami

-Tú crees que voy a aceptar solo porque es un shinigami…

-Si me ayudas a salir de esto y también en devolverle el favor, tú te estarías vengando por lo que te hizo porque no es solo un shinigami sino Kurutsuchi Mayuri…

-Es un trato quincy jeje- Ishida vio como su interlocutor sonría socarrón ante la oportunidad hacer sufrir a Mayuri

Se acabo, largo tal vez con menos risas pero mas sentimiento es que pues era un capitulo con algo de reflexión sentimental jeje…¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?

Pues entonces hasta la próxima actualización que ahora si es más que posible que no se tarde casi un mes en llegar ya que ahora si le aplicamos ganas ya que estamos de vacaciones

¿Qué pasara con Ichigo y Rukia?

¿Por qué a Renji le dio por acaparar a Tatsuki?

¿Hisagi realmente esta cumpliendo con su gran sueño?

¿Quién habrá ganado en la carrera de Yachiru contra Rikichi?

¿Byakuya seguirá teniendo sus crisis de control emocional?

Y lo más importante ¿A quien rayos le pido ayuda Ishida?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo

SE NOS CUIDAN, SE DIVIERTEN Y DISFRUTAN

_A.C. Akasuna y Luna Maltter Black_


	8. Cuenta regresiva

Hola. Bueno ya va una semana jaja tardamos menos así que esperemos que disfruten este nuevo capitulo de nuestro y su fic LO QUE TIENE QUE SUFRIR LOS TENIENTES: MUNDO HUMANO. Esperemos les agrade y muchas gracias a todos y todas los que lo han leído y que nos han dejado un comentario:

**AngelYueGuang, chappyxrukia, Shiro-Chappy, Chofisima, Love_IchiRuki, MiStErY MaYu-ChAn, Adahi, CronoShikai, Dahia, Uchiha Katze, illbewithyou, Euphrasie Elessar, 4everichiruki, Rachel Mary, ala nocturna, Nanda18, Tsukishirohime-chan, Naoko Tendo, Suzuki Haruhi, .x`Daiana´x., Byakushi, Emuma-chan, Tokiro-goi, Annie-sama, Kasumi-chan, Baside, steldark, Kuchiki goddess, Karina Natsumi, Goranus, rukialzp, Yuri red, Karola, Sakurita 94, winry, tais, Pina, Koraru-san, Arien-sama y Maria Elric**

MUCHAS GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE USTEDES, que sin su apoyo este fic no es nada…por cierto si hay alguien que nos falto, intentamos escribir todos los que han dejado review pero puede que se nos fuera alguien….nos avisan si olvidamos a alguno. Ahora si a lo que no cruje chencha…

**Capitulo 7: Cuenta Regresiva**

La mañana del jueves en Karakura era… básicamente perfecta. El cielo azul estaba completamente despejado y el sol brillaba en lo alto, a pesar de ello el clima no era para nada sofocante sino de lo más agradable.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri había pasado casi toda su semana de vacaciones encerrado en la casa que Urahara había preparado para ellos, cosa que no le hacia ninguna gracia. Pero su auto encierro no le desagradaba para nada ya que no quería convivir con ese montón de idiotas que tenía por compañeros, al menos eso es lo que el decía, además era para un bien mayor: Darle una lección a ese estúpido Quincy.

Claro que ese asunto ya había sido resuelto hacia un par de días, si desde el martes que "ese" estaba tan ocupado corriendo por su vida no podría acercarse a su inútil hija, no es que ella le importara, pero sabiendo al Quincy lejos de ella por alguna razón se sentía mucho mas contento y tranquilo así que podría permitirse descansar.

Desde su habitación en la mansión del sótano no podía apreciar el clima del exterior, pero según sus investigaciones hacia un buen día, así que después de arreglarse se apresuro a tomar el desayuno para poder aprovechar de verdad las vacaciones que tenia, considerando que el regreso al Sereitei estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Decidió que lo mas adecuado seria dar un largo paseo por la ciudad para saber mas acerca del mundo humano, no por nada pertenecía al departamento de investigación, en todo caso no es que fuese a ser un reto pues no creía posible que le sucediera algo desagradable o peligroso y aunque así fuera no por nada era un capitán.

Estaba tan de buen humor que ni siquiera se molesto en hacer su acostumbrada mala cara al encontrarse a Urahara de camino a la parte superior.

-Buenos días Kurotsuchi-taicho- le saludo con su característico humor y cargado de rollos de papel.

-Pues si tienes razón hoy si es un buen día así que ni si quiera me molestare con tu presencia lunático, simplemente te ignorare

Se alejo de el a paso tranquilo y con una expresión de completo bienestar en el rostro, en verdad estaba de muy buen humor, tanto que de haber sido otra persona se abría puesto a cantar, pero en vista de quien era esto es lo máximo que se podía esperar de el.

Tras de si dejo a un sorprendido Urahara por la actitud tan relajada que mostraba el capitán del doceavo, pero recordó que de momento tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer ya mas tarde tendría tiempo para divertirse a costa de Mayuri.

-Ni modo tendré que dejarlo por un rato, ahora a revisar estos planos, haber si mientras se me ocurre algo

Mientras Kisuke seguía su camino hacia el ahora hogar de los shinigami, Mayuri ya se había instalado en la pequeña sala de la tienda y se encontraba revisando un montón de mapas, planos y folletos de la ciudad para poder planear su pacifica y entretenida salida.

Estaba absoluta y completamente concentrado en su tarea así que, decidido a disfrutar de su día libre, se dedico a ignorara todo y a todos a su alrededor para evitar que cualquier disgusto pudiese afectar su perfecto día.

Ya era casi medio día y desde hacia algún rato que todos los shinigami estaban mas que despiertos, de hecho muchos ya ni siquiera estaban allí como era costumbre.

Ikkaku y Yumichika disfrutaban de un extraño día de paz al igual que Iba así que los tres estaban en el jardín frente a la mansión que ocupaban.

Iba e Ikkaku habían pasado parte de la mañana entre sus ya acostumbradas "peleas" y de vez en vez Yumichika también participo solo para matar el aburrimiento.

Ahora se encontraban tirados en el césped recuperando el aliento, el de cejas extrañas de pronto se quedo observando la casa, volteando la cabeza hacia la derecha, a la izquierda, de hizo un poco mas hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante mientras una mueca de extrañeza se iba instalando en su rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su compañero del onceavo.

-¿Qué te pasa Yumichika?

-Mmm… no lo se, es que la verdad no estoy seguro pero una de dos: o me volví loco por esta desastrosa semana que de vacaciones no ha tenido nada o tengo razón y la casa se ve diferente

Iba e Ikkaku observaron con suma atención la ya de por si enorme construcción y cerca de un extremo vieron a Urahara dirigiendo a Tessai, el cual desapareció por una puerta que ninguno de los tres recordaba haber visto antes en la casa.

-Pues de hecho si, creo que se ve más grande- concordó Ikkaku

-No estoy seguro- dijo el de lentes –Pero de que luce distinta al día de ayer si luce distinta

-¿Qué estará haciendo Kisuke-san?

-Yumichika ¿en verdad quieres saber?

-Iba tiene razón, ese tipo no esta lo que se dice en sus cabales así que podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa en este sitio, además nosotros ya nos vamos mañana y en vista de que esta es su casa por mi puede convertirla en un zoológico si le da la gana

-Si, creo que tienen razón, olvidemos este asunto

A pesar de lo que había dicho los tres observaron un momento mas la casa, en ese momento Urahara estaba alejándose de allí y se volvió hacia ellos saludándolos con un movimiento de la mano y una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Al ver la expresión del rubio todos se pusieron de pie y le devolvieron con cierto recelo el saludo antes de casi echar a correr.

-A alguien le apetece salir de aquí

-A mi- respondieron a la vez los del onceavo mientras los tres huían del lugar.

En la habitación de una de las capitanas todo se encontraba casi en penumbra, las cortinas corridas y la puerta más que cerrada, el único haz de luz provenía de una pequeña lámpara situada sobre un escritorio.

Allí sentada, y con unas ojeras casi hasta el piso, estaba Soi Fong detallando las ultimas cosas de su próximo plan en contra de Urahara Kisuke. No era que lo siguiera odiando tanto como antes pero la reciente confusión en sus sentimientos le hacia tener ciertas ganas de arremeter contra alguna persona, esto quiere decir que solamente estaba distrayendo su confusión en algo que la haría "feliz".

Esta vez el objetivo era simple, o eso creía la capitana, arrebatarle su preciado sombrero al tendero. Habría que señalar que para este plan nuevamente había estado viendo el canal de deportes.

-Muy bien, ahora solo falta que Oomaeda regrese- su expresión de era de pura y completa maldad –Y así por fin ese sombrerero loco me las pagara

La risa malévola que salió de esa habitación les puso la piel de gallina y les helo la sangre a los pocos shinigami que quedaban en el lugar.

Justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta de la habitación y una voz, claramente desesperada se dejo oír del otro lado.

-Taicho, ¿podría abrirme? Soy yo, Oomaeda

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y el fukutaicho del segundo fue arrastrado el interior a una velocidad más que sorprendente y de inmediato fue sometido al interrogatorio de su capitana.

-¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?

-Si taicho, pero ya le dije que debería dejar esto por la paz, la verdad no…

-Deja de contradecirme Oomaeda o te impondré un castigo peor que el de la ultima vez- amenazo.

-"Ah, es que las golpizas que he recibido eran premios ¿o que?"- suspiro resignado mientras pensaba – De acuerdo taicho pero yo solo le digo que la casa no es lo suficientemente alta para lo que se propone

-Mira tu limítate a hacer lo que te ordeno y yo me encargare de lo demás- le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Hai taicho

-Por eso fracasan todos mis brillante planes Oomaeda, tu falta de entusiasmo y tu poco optimismo nos están llevando a la ruina así que mas te vale no echar a perder esto.

-Como ordene capitana- estaba más que resignado- "Claro cúlpeme a mí, que el hecho de que ese tipo seas más listo que todos nosotros no tiene nada que ver"

-Muy bien, ahora dime ¿Dónde esta nuestro objetivo?

-Oh si, acaba de salir, cuando yo llegue estaba en la entrada y parece que va a pasar allí un buen rato

-Excelente esta es nuestra oportunidad, ahora toma esa cuerda que trajiste, sube al techo y en un momento te alcanzo

-De acuerdo taicho, si usted dice

Oomaeda salió con una expresión de pesadumbre y completa derrota en el rostro a cumplir las ordenes de su capitana y rogando porque esta vez todo les saliera como ella lo había planeado por que de lo contrario de nueva cuenta le tocaría a el pagar los platos rotos.

-"Por que de entre tantos capitanes tenia que tocarme ella a mi , ¿Por qué?, ahora de nuevo volveremos a visitar al cuarto batallón"

Mientras el fukutaicho se alejaba arrastrando los pies a cumplir su misión su capitana estaba terminando de ponerse unos guantes negros para alpinismo y se sentía casi saboreando el triunfo.

-Ahora si Urahara Kisuke, no podrás hacer nada para arruinarme este plan, espera y veras

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Karakura, dentro de una enorme bodega un Shinigami de cabello negro estaba contemplando un pedazo de papel mientras se despedía de su gran ídolo.

-Muchas gracias Kensei-sama, ha sido un verdadero placer estar aquí con usted y en verdad le agradezco por darme su autógrafo- decía mientras abrazaba su pedazo de papel.

-No fue nada, es agradable ver que al alguien le causo tal admiración

-Claro, usted ha sido mi ejemplo a seguir, pero ahora debo irme porque nadie sabe donde…

Se quedo a la mitad de la frase al escuchar un par de voces que se acercaban discutiendo, bueno básicamente era una persona la que discutía ya que a la otra voz la cortaba constantemente.

-¡Eres un idiota Shinji!

-Pero Hiyori…

-¡Cállate no quiero oír ni una palabra tuya de nuevo!

-¡Hiyo…

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes?- el reclamo fue seguido de un golpe sordo -¡Y ahora quítate de mi camino!

La rubia ahora se encontraba ante ellos y de inmediato poso la mirada en aquel que no partencia a los Vizard reconociéndolo de inmediato y llenándose de nueva cuenta de furia.

-¡TU! ¡Con un demonio es que acaso no entendiste el mensaje la última vez!

-Pe…

-¡No te atrevas a pronunciar una sola palabra!- comenzó a avanzar hacia el –Ahora a sacarte de aquí- lo arrastraba afuera –Acabo de llegar y cuando quiero descansar me encuentro con esto

Las quejas de Hiyori eran las mismas por todo el camino hacia la salida y todas y cada una de ellas iban acompañadas de uno que otro golpe para Hisagi.

-Kensei es que no piensas ayudar al chico

-Yo quisiera Lisa pero la verdad es que aprecio mi persona como es ahora además si no le permitimos a Hiyori descargar su furia contra el lo mas seguro es que lo haga con nosotros así que tu dirás si eso es lo que quieres

-Pobre chico, espero que sobreviva

Todos volvieron a sus actividades cómodamente mientras los golpes se iban escuchando cada vez más lejos pues preferían ser solo testigos de la furia de la chica rubia y no el objeto de su descarga.

Fuera del lugar Hiyori llevaba ya casi inconsciente al del noveno a causa de tanto golpe que le dio y ahora se dirigía a la tienda de Urahara para devolverle a ese remedo de Shinigami y dejarle aun mas claro que no lo quería cerca de ellos.

Mayuri se dirigía a la salida de la casa para comenzar su paseo por Karakura, estaba a punto de traspasar la puerta cuando distinguió a Urahara en la entrada y al parecer el hombre estaba hablando con alguien mas, aunque desde donde el estaba le era imposible distinguir nada mas.

Termino de salir del lugar para contemplar a un numeroso grupo de hombres uniformados y a tiempo para escuchar a Kisuke.

-¿Kurotsuchi Mayuri?

-Si señor lo estamos buscando

Volteo a la casa y lo vio salir y en cuanto noto que Mayuri lo observaba le dedico una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

-Hola Kurotsuchi-taicho- lo saludo –Bueno señores ahí esta el hombre que estaban buscando, si no se les ofrece nada mas me retiro

Se hizo a un lado para dejarle el paso hacia Mayuri libre a los soldados, quienes al ver al del doceavo de inmediato se lanzaron hacia el.

-¡ARRESTENLO!

-¡¿Qué?

Al ver que no había ninguna otra opción el capitán comenzó a correr tan rápido como le era posible, claro que no sin antes despedirse adecuadamente de Urahara.

-¡Maldito Urahara ya me las pagaras cuando regrese!

-Hay, uno que solo trata de ayudarlos y que manera de agradecer es esa

Al decir esto termino recargándose en la pared sonriendo con gran satisfacción por su buena obra, y eso que el día a penas estaba comenzando.

Mientras esto sucedía en la parte baja en el techo Soifong ya estaba asegurada a la cuerda y lista para iniciar el descenso hacia su objetivo que estaba justo bajo sus pies.

La capitana jalo la cuerda para comprobar que Oomaeda la había sujetado bien y le dirigió a su teniente una mirada que le anunciaba que donde algo saliera mal lo pagaría.

Soi Fong pensó que esto del rappel estaba resultando una idea bastante práctica, fácil y de lo más efectiva así que se dispuso bajar aprovechando que el tendero estaba de lo más distraído con la tragedia de Mayuri, o eso pensaba ella.

-Muy bien Oomaeda, ¿todo listo?

-Si taicho

-De acuerdo, ahora a bajar

En cuanto empezó a descender por la calle comenzó a escucharse cierto alboroto, la pelinegra se distrajo por un instante tratando de averiguar de que se trataba, pero al no notar nada y recordando su misión volvió a enfocarse en u objetivo.

Ahora su mano se encontraba a escasos centímetros del sombrero de Urahara y justo cuando estaba apunto de tomarlo en la entrada de la casa apareció una rubia de coletas completamente fúrica y arrastrando a alguien.

-¡No quiero volver a verte cerca de nosotros!- ahora se dirigió a Urahara -¡Y tu asegúrate de que lo haga o no lo veras respirando de nuevo!

-¡Hola Hiyori!

-¡Quita esa estúpida sonrisa! ¡Yo me largo de aquí!

Diciendo esto arrojo a Hisagi a los pies de Kisuke y al hacer esta acción el rubio tuvo que dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás para no ser golpeado por el teniente del noveno. Pero cuando realizo este movimiento levanto ambas manos y en una de ellas traía su característico bastón.

Al hacer esto, sin querer claro esta, su espada quedo al descubierto y corto, accidentalmente claro, la cuerda que sostenía a Soifong quien había observado la escena de lo más extraña. Al sentir que se precipitaba al piso la capitana solo pudo hacer lo que tenia mas sentido en ese momento.

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-¡TAICHO!- se pudo escuchar desde el techo

Para la mala suerte de la pelinegra, y por segunda vez en esa semana, termino cayendo sobre Hisagi que estaba boca arriba y con expresión algo ausente, dejándola en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Al darse cuenta de la situación la chica se sonrojo profusamente y no atino a realizar movimiento alguno. De improviso Hiyori reapareció en la entrada con una pequeña hoja en la mano y se dirigió al chico del 69.

-¡Hey chico! Creo que esto es tuyo

Diciendo esto giro la hoja en la cual estaba escrito el autógrafo de Kensei obteniendo así la completa atención del pelinegro el cual se levanto de inmediato sin prestar siquiera atención a Soi Fong, con lo que la capitana quedo aun mas shockeada que antes.

-¡El autógrafo de Kensei-sama!

-Aquí lo tienes

Diciendo esto Hiyori hizo pedacitos la hoja y la arrojo a los pies de Hisagi, dejando al chico completamente desolado después del trabajo que le había costado conseguirlo.

-¡Nooo!

-Ahora si podré ir a descansar- le dirigió una ultima mirada de advertencia a Hisagi –Y ya sabes si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a esa hoja de papel mantente lejos de nosotros

El sitio quedo en un momentáneo silencio, ante la mirada divertida de Urahara, hasta que Oomaeda logro bajar del techo y se dirigió de inmediato a su capitana.

-¡Taicho! ¿Esta usted bien?

La capitana del segundo recobro la compostura y de la vergüenza paso a la completa furia, no exactamente con su teniente pero debía dirigirla hacia alguien y para mala suerte de este fue el primero en acercársele.

-Oomaeda- su voz denotaba su enojo –Que te dije sobre los errores

-Pe… pero ta… taicho no fue mi… espere taicho ¿Qué hace?

Observo con verdadero pánico como la chica sacaba la pequeña placa que usaban para salir del gigai y con mucho más terror cuando saco su zanpaktou.

-¡Aguijonea Suzumebachi!

-¡NOOOOO!- grito mientras comenzaba a correr desesperadamente.

-Francamente creo que mejor no podría ir este día- se dijo el rubio admirando el cielo –Suficiente trabajo por un día, ahora a descansar tomando un te

Para los estudiantes por fin era hora de regresar a sus casas y mejor aun sus vacaciones estaban cada vez más cerca, así que eso ponía a la mayoría de muy buen humor.

Ishida estaba aun de mejor humor que el resto; primero porque desde ayer en la noche que era hombre libre, por fin la milicia lo había dejado de perseguir y todo gracias a su genial idea y segundo porque después de hacerle una llamada en la mañana Nemu había ido a buscarlo después del Instituto, la chica caminaba hacia el mientras observaba algo en su pequeño celular con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

Llego hasta el y luego de saludarse decidieron ir a tomar algo así que ahora ambos se dirigían a una cafetería cerca de allí.

-¿Qué noticia recibiste que pusiste esa expresión?

-Pues, la verdad es sobre mi padre

-¿Sobre Kurotsuchi? ¿Ahora que se le ocurrió?

-Mas bien aun no se le ocurre nada- vio la cara de desconcierto del chico- jaja lo que pasa es que, bueno recuerdas que la milicia te persiguió porque el hackeo su base de datos ¿verdad?

-Claro, aun no se como olvidaría algo como eso

-Jaja, pues ahora quien es perseguido es el

-Mmmm- no expreso emoción alguna –"Vaya, ese tipo si que actúa rápido"

-Y no tiene la mas remota idea de quien pudo hacerlo, no cree que aquí haya alguien tan bueno como el para conseguirlo y quería que lo sacara del problema

-Entonces ¿Te iras a ayudarlo?

-No

-¿Eh?

-Si, se que suena extraño viniendo de mi pero digamos que creo que tal vez pueda ser una buena lección para el, además cuando el te puso a ti en esa situación no te ayude a salir del asunto

-Gracias

-Tampoco creas que es tanto por ti, simplemente creo que es justo porque se que tu tuviste algo que ver con esto, aun no se como pero lo hiciste, así ambos estarán a mano ¿no crees?

-Si, es probable que si

Olvidaron este asunto y siguieron con su camino, pero unos metros mas adelante la pelinegra distinguió una figura conocida.

-¿Qué esa no es Nanao-san?

-Creo que si- la observo con atención –Si, lo es

Se cercaron hasta la chica, que al parecer ni siquiera noto su presencia pues estaba sumamente concentrada en un enorme mapa marcando sitios.

-Hola Nanao-san ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Ah, Nemu, Ishida , perdón no los vi llegar, hola

-No te preocupes- le dijo el Quincy -¿en que estas tan concentrada?

-Pues la verdad es que sigo buscando a mi taicho pero en esta ciudad hay tantos lugares en los que podría estar- suspiro cansada.

-Deja eso por un rato y ven a tomar algo con nosotros, creo que ayer habíamos quedado que dejarías de lado ese asunto

-Si tienes razón Nemu, creo que un descanso me haría bien

Ahora los tres se encaminaron a una cafetería, al llegar al lugar y luego de pedir algo reanudaron la conversación.

-Oye Nanao no me digas que lo único que has hecho estos días es buscar a tu capitán

-Pues la verdad si Ishida-san, es que si no yo no me hago cargo de el es un completo desastre

-Pues Kyoraku-taicho esta lo bastante grandecito para hacerse cargo de si mismo ¿No?

-Ya lo se

-Entonces Nanao-san deja de preocuparte de el y mejor disfruta de lo poco que queda de tus vacaciones

-Si, Ishida tiene razón, mañana volveremos a la Sociedad de Almas deberías aprovechar para divertirte

-Pues… tal vez tengan razón

-Claro que la tenemos, sino mira a Nemu, aquí sentada mientras su capitán, que también es su padre, esta siendo perseguido por toda la ciudad por la milicia

-¡¿Qué? Pero como puedes estar aquí tan calmada y…

-Por que digamos que es justicia, además mi padre es lo bastante capaz de salvarse el mismo es un capitán, al igual que Kyoraku-taicho, y en todo caso es culpa suya el estar en esa situación

-Puesto así tienes mucha razón, si les haré caso y empezare ahora mismo chicos, gracias

-Por nada

Se puso de pie y salió del lugar convencida de disfrutar aunque fuera un poco sus vacaciones, además así dejaba de hacerle mal tercio a ese par. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue volver a la casa para decidir a donde salir y descansar un poco de la inútil búsqueda que había hecho.

Después de un rato de caminar entro en la tienda de Urahara y ahí de rodillas y muy concentrado en algo se encontró a Hisagi.

-Si esta parte va… ¡Rayos! Tal vez me arriesgo a otra paliza pero debo conseguir otro- hablaba consigo mismo.

Al escucharlo Nanao se acerco con mucha curiosidad hacia el y pudo ver que estaba tratando de pegar con cinta adhesiva los pedazos de una hoja de papel.

-Hola Hisagi-san, ¿Por qué tratas de pegar esa hoja? No seria mas fácil conseguir una nueva

-Claro que no Nanao-san, esta no es cualquier hoja, aquí estaba escrito el autógrafo que Kensei-sama me dio

-Oh, pero entonces ¿Cómo fue que lo rompiste?

-Yo jamás haría algo como eso, fue esa chica loca, creo que se llama Hiyori es otra de los Vizard ella lo hizo además de golpearme

-¿Te encontraste a dos de los Vizard?

-No solo a dos sino a todos, a Kensei-sama, a esa chica loca, también estaba otro tipo rubio y una chica de lentes que se la vive leyendo, ¿Cómo se llamaba?...

-Lisa-sama- dijo Nanao con emoción en la voz.

-Si ese era su nombre, ade…

-¿Sabes donde están?

-Mas o menos, porque ayer pase la noche en el lugar donde viven

-¡Tienes que llevarme!

-Podría pero esa chica no quiere a ningún Shinigami cerca de ellos

-Eso no importa anda- trataba de convencerlo –Así podrás conseguir un nuevo autógrafo

-De acuerdo, andando

Hay que señalar que al final del día Kira, por un milagro divino, los encontró cerca de la guarida de los Vizard y para su mala suerte Hiyori los había visto así que el teniente del tercero tuvo que correr por su vida, la de Hisagi y la de Nanao de nuevo, claro con la ligera diferencia de que ahora tuvo que hacerlo con un brazo enyesado, el torso completamente vendado y múltiples banditas distribuidas en su cuerpo consecuencia de su desafortunado accidente de ayer.

Al chico lo llevaba casi a rastras y a ella cargada a modo de bulto, de nuevo, porque ambos se negaban a irse del lugar llegando a la casa de Urahara más que exhausto y los otros dos más que decepcionados.

En casa de la familia Kurosaki, Karin estaba saliendo en ese momento primero porque iría al campo de fútbol donde se encontraría con Hitsugaya y luego porque de nueva cuenta su familia estaba de un raro "humor".

Para empezar su hermano Ichigo había llegado de la escuela de un humor extrañísimo, no había bajado a comer y se había encerrado en su habitación. Aunque la verdad esa actitud en su hermano mayor no era tan raro.

Después su padre, como siempre, estaba ahora espiando a su hijo pegado a la puerta del cuarto de este, acompañado como siempre por Yuzu. Ella como siempre se había negado a participar en esta situación y casi salió corriendo de su casa para llegar al campo de fútbol.

Había pasado ya demasiado rato desde que Isshin Kurosaki había dejado de espiar a su hijo mayor y después de pasar un rato en su casa decidió que debía hacerle una visita a su amigo Ryuuken así que ahora iba caminando por la calle tranquilamente.

Pasaba cerca del campo de fútbol sin prestar mucha atención a nada cuando escucho una voz que se le hacia bastante familiar.

-¿Esa es la voz de Karin?, no, no puede ser porque ella se quedo en casa

Diciéndose esto se volvió hacia el campo, y allí vio a su pequeña hija demasiado sonriente y con una expresión diferente en el rostro mientras hablaba con un chico que parecía tener su misma edad y con el cabello blanco.

De inmediato fue invadido por los típicos celos paternales y, olvidándose de inmediato de adonde iba, se dirigió hacia ellos perdiendo por completo su habitual expresión relajada.

-Karin- su tono era serio –Creí que estabas en casa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-En serio viejo no puedo creer que no recuerdes que te dije que saldría

-Pues no jovencita, así que explícate

-Déjate de tonterías, por cierto este es Toushiro

El chico observaba con detenimiento al hombre y con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-Mucho gusto señor, soy Hitsugaya Toushiro

-Aja- lo miraba con detenimiento -¿Y como de donde lo conoces? ¿Acaso va a la misma escuela que tu Karin?

-No viejo, recuerdas que junto con Rukia vinieron otras personas pues el es uno de ellos

-Ah, así que… con… con Rukia-chan- una gruesa gota de sudor comenzó a recorrerle la nuca

-Si, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, no para nada- se puso nervioso –"¡Rayos! Es un Shinigami, debo salir de aquí"

El peliblanco seguía pensativo y observando con detenimiento al hombre sin participar en la conversación que padre e hija mantenían.

-"¿Por qué siento como si lo conociera? Es imposible porque es un humano, pero aun así"

-Bueno, entonces… este… creo que los dejo chicos diviértanse, me encantaría quedarme con ustedes pero mi amigo Ryuuken me espera… ¡Adiós!

Isshin casi salió corriendo de lugar, porque noto la duda en el rostro del chico, que al parecer era un Shinigami. Casi se daba de topes con la pared tantos días evitando a los shinigami y justo antes de que se fueran se presenta ante uno de ellos.

Agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera podido reconocerlo y aun más que al día siguiente se irían.

La noche había caído por fin en la ciudad de Karakura y la teniente del doceavo escuadrón estaba regresando en este momento a la mansión en el sótano de Urahara.

Para la chica el día había iniciado bastante bien pero un rato después de que Nanao los hubiera dejado apareció Ichigo llevándose a Ishida y para cuando ella había salido a buscarlo encontró al chico de lentes declarándosele a Kuchiki Rukia.

Aun no entendía bien a bien lo que había sucedido y esa actitud del chico francamente la dejo desconcertada, herida y sobretodo furiosa. Estaba llegando a la casa cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, al instante se sobresalto pero contesto de inmediato.

-¿Diga?...mmm, de acuerdo iré por la mañana, gracias

Cerro el aparato y se apresuro a entrar en la casa, ahí se encontró con Urahara y al verlo decidió que podría preguntarle a el.

-Oiga Kisuke-san ¿sabe donde esta la base militar?

-Si Nemu-san, pero ¿para que quieres saber eso?

-Es que debo ir a pagar la fianza de mi padre para que la milicia lo deje libre

-¡Pobre Kurotsuchi-taicho!, no me digas que piensas ir a esta hora, es demasiado tarde- vio su inexistente reloj.

-Oh no, yo también pienso igual, es tarde- también vio un invisible reloj en su muñeca –Pero quería saber para poder ir mañana

-Despreocúpese señorita, claro que se y yo mismo me encargare de acompañarla mañana

-Gracias Kisuke-san

Esto fue lo ultimo que le dijo la chica antes de entrar en la casa para descansar antes del ajetreado día que les esperaba mañana, con el regreso al Sereitei y el enojo de Mayuri por dejarlo en ese lugar hasta el día siguiente. Por otro lado Urahara esperaba con ansias el día siguiente para ir a visitar a prisión al orgulloso de Mayuri.

Y es así que el día jueves termina para nuestros queridos shinigami, algunos descansando como se supone debe ser la noche, otros con dudas rondando sus cabezas; como Hitsugaya, otros haciendo lista de productos que comprar para su abastecimiento en el Seretei; Komamura y sus shampoos, y otros mas que al intentar aprovechar sus vacaciones y para olvidar pensamientos simplemente platicaban y bebían a gusto, como suelen hacerlo en su hogar, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Renji, Iba y Kira tendrían un "crudo" amanecer al día siguiente.

_¿Les gusto? Esperemos que la respuesta sea si, nos encantaría que nos dejen saber sus comentarios y ya saben como. Bueno pequeña aclaración con la palabra "crudo" en el ultimo párrafo queremos hacer referencia a la Cruda o Resaca, por si alguno no el entendió bien, bien._

_¿Qué es lo que Urahara esta haciendo con la mansión de los shinigami?_

_¿Oomaeda aprenderá a demostrar entusiasmo por los planes de Soi Fong? ¿O tal vez ella deje de hacer planes tan "geniales"?_

_¿Hisagi lograra pegar el autógrafo de Kensei? ¿Nanao lograra ver a Lisa?_

_¿Mayuri termino encerrado? ¿Ishida y su llamada tuvieron algo que ver?_

_¿Cómo es que Ishida se le declaro a Rukia?_

_¿Isshin será descubierto por los shinigami?_

_Y la más importante de todas, ya que aun nos queda la duda… ¿Quién gano la carrera? ¿Yachiru o Rikichi?_


	9. ¿Viernes?

Hola primero lo primero

(y será terminado esperamos contar con tu apoyo), **Annie-sama **(No, gracias a ti por comentar y esperemos que te siga gustando), **MiStErY MaYu-ChAn **("Disfrutar" creo que esa palabra no la conocen los pobres y de la carrera ya mero sabemos quien gano), **Byakushi** (Date tu tiempo, nosotros esperaremos paciente que lo leas y comentes Cuídate), **Sony.k** (Fuiste el review 100 MUCHAS GRACIAS), **Love_ichiruki** (Desde mitad de agosto vuelve a tu costumbre de visitarnos cada mes n-nº ahora estamos de vacaciones así que no tardaremos mucho GRACIAS por tu apoyo), **Tsukishirohime **(Si Soi Fong esta salada tal vez deba de ir darse una limpia jeje), **Shiro-chappy**(O la gran duda de la carrera…pronto será develada jeje Thk U), **Naoko Tendo** (Byakuya regreso jejeje)

A.C.: Bien hemos vuelto con el nuevo capitulo del viernes y también con MUCHA felicidad ya que gracias a todos ustedes llegamos al review **100**

Luna: Si muchas gracias, y aunque el episodio pasado hubieron demasiadas dudas y todas concordaron con ¿Qué sucedió con Ishida y su declaración? Y aun no…- de repente el cuarto en donde estaban se queda en penumbras- ¿Qué sucede?

A.C.: ¿A dónde se fueron las luces? Oigan enciéndalas estamos a mitad de una transmisión…auch

Luna: ¿A.C. que te paso? ¿En donde…auch?

A.C.: Oigan suéltenos…- dos siluetas las atan, les tapan la boca y se quedan vigilándolas mientras otras dos toman los lugares de las autoras

-Disculpen por la interrupción, pero esta es la única manera- la silueta de ojos azules tomo la palabra- El porque de que no se les haya informado de tantas cosas del día jueves…

-Es porque esta IMPORTANTE información- le siguió la silueta de ojos negros- Ni siquiera le dimos acceso a los del periódico shinigami, pero están divertida que no les podemos dejar con la duda

-así que los dejamos con lo que no se vio del día jueves de las vacaciones de eso shinigami jajajajaja

*---*

**Especial: 1000 y 1 FORMAS PARA DECIR ME GUSTAS**

Ya era jueves y ambos sentían que la probable partida estaba más que cerca, más bien inevitablemente ya que los shinigami tenían programado que volverían a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo y Rukia estaban más que seguros de sus respectivos sentimientos pero ahora la gran incógnita era ¿Cómo hacerle saber al otro?

El día avanzaba con la mayor normalidad que se podía esperar y en vista de que no venia ninguna idea a su cabeza Rukia decidió ir por Ichigo al instituto, después de todo el chico aun estaba en clases y tal vez en el camino se le podía prender el foco.

Se dio prisa en salir de la casa para llegar a tiempo a la hora de la salida, aunque claro no es que el fuera muy puntual pero aun así debía darse prisa.

Algunos minutos después, y mas cansada que nada, llegaba a la escuela del pelinaranja, al parecer los jóvenes humanos ya habían comenzado a salir así que se acerco a la entrada para poder buscar al chico.

En cuanto se paro en la puerta de entrada puso distinguir al pelinaranja, pero para su completa sorpresa no estaba solo. Una chica rubia, más alta que ella y bastante agraciada iba prácticamente pegada al chico y le coqueteaba descaradamente.

Inmediatamente se vio invadida por una furia desmedida a causa de los celos que se apoderaron de ella y que le nublaron por completo el juicio.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue demasiado rápido y de la forma mas extraña, la chica en un momento estaba junto a el y al siguiente era llevaba por una ambulancia en deplorables condiciones.

Ninguna de las personas que quedaban en el instituto supo exactamente lo que paso, el único que pudo ver a Kuchiki Rukia propinarle a la rubia una buena paliza fue Ichigo y esto lo dejo completamente desconcertado.

Luego de que la chica fue llevada al hospital y que el alboroto inicial paso, además de que la furia de la pelinegra bajo, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, volteo a ver al Shinigami sustituto y al ver la expresión de extrañeza en su rostro y que se disponía a interrogarla hizo lo único que le pareció sensato.

-Ru…

-Nos vemos luego

Casi salió corriendo del lugar sin siquiera saber a donde dirigirse y lamentándose por no haber controlado mucho mejor sus emociones sobre todo delante de el.

-"¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¿Qué demonios hice? Francamente con lo que acabo de hacer me delate completamente o ¿no? En todo caso esto ya no puede seguir así debo decírselo de alguna forma"

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad de Karakura mientras se serenaba completamente y conseguía pensar con total claridad.

Después de un largo rato de andar por las calles lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir y hablar con el directamente, sin rodeos y aclarar este asunto de una vez por todas.

Dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la casa de la familia Kurosaki, donde le parecía el lugar más lógico para encontrarlo, aun no completamente convencida de lo que iba a hacer.

*

Había pasado un largo rato desde que había salido del instituto, regreso a su casa solo y sumido en un completo silencio. Estaba completamente ajeno a su alrededor así que en cuanto entro en su casa no vio las caras de desconcierto de sus hermanas al no saludarlas y se fue a encerrar en su habitación.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo allí, ni si quiera había bajado a comer y desde hacia un rato estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en su habitación reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado.

-"No entiendo porque la enana hizo eso y luego se desapareció así nada mas ¿A dónde iría?"

Seguía caminando como león enjaulado sin llegar a ninguna conclusión sobre este asunto y desesperándose aun más a cada momento que pasaba.

-"Y luego encima de todo mañana se va, maldita sea como no me había acordado antes de eso"- la realidad le cayo encima como balde de agua fría –"Ella apunto de irse y yo aquí rompiéndome la cabeza con esa tontería en vez de ir a buscarla para hablar"

Al llegar a este punto se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta pero cuando estaba por abrirla se congelo y se quedo con la mano sobre la perilla.

-"A todo esto ¿Qué demonios le voy a decir? Bueno en realidad si se que le quiero decir la pregunta es mas bien ¿Cómo decírselo?"- se rasco la nuca mientras lo meditaba hasta que se encogió de hombros –"Da igual en cuanto la vea se me ocurrirá como hacerlo así que vamos"

Abrió de un tirón la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo a sus pies cayeron su padre y Yuzu cada uno con un vaso en la mano y completamente sorprendidos por haber sido descubiertos.

-Estaban espiándome- no era ninguna pregunta -¿Es que acaso en esta casa nadie puede tener privacidad alguna?- estaba algo molesto.

-Pues no la verdad que no- respondió Isshin con total despreocupación.

-Lo… siento Ichi-nii pero… pero- Yuzu tenia cara de angustia y estaba al borde del llanto –es que como estabas tan raro y ni siquiera bajaste a comer y Rukia-chan tampoco volvió…

-No te preocupes Yuzu estoy bien ¿ves? Y pues la enana debe estar con su hermano- le puso la mano en la cabeza y se volvió a su padre – y en cuanto a ti viejo…

Isshin ya estaba preparado para responder el golpe que le diera su hijo al ver el enojo en su rostro, pero este jamás llego y la molestia desapareció de su rostro siendo sustituida por completa resignación.

-La verdad es que tu siempre has sido de esta manera y jamás cambiaras así que me evitare este problema y mejor sigo con lo que iba a hacer- siguió su camino mientras levantaba la mano en señal de despedida –volveré mas tarde.

El pelinaranja se alejo de ellos dejando a su hermana más tranquila y a su padre estupefacto por la actitud tan calmada que había adoptado cuando otras veces explotaba a la más ligera preocupación.

-"Mmm, esta raro ¡ah! Si debe ser porque los shinigamis se van mañana, ¿será que permitirá que mi querida hija Rukia se vaya? Si no era un indicio de que al fin esta madurando"- se decía Isshin al verlo salir de la casa.

*

Ahora Rukia estaba unos metros de la casa de la familia Kurosaki, de hecho se encontraba dando vuelta en la esquina de la calle así que al hacerlo de pronto choco con alguien, puso su fingida cara de dulzura e inocencia para disculparse pero se quedo helada al levantar el rostro y ver con quien se había topado .

Mientras que el pelinaranja se había detenido también en seco al ver que se había estrellado con la chica apenas saliendo de su casa. Ambos estaban estáticos y completamente mudos mientras hilaban algún comentario coherente.

Mentalmente mandaron todo al demonio y se disponían a soltar su confesión, claro que como cualquier otra cosa era mas fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

-Rukia

-Ichigo

Los nombres salieron casi al mismo tiempo en tanto se infundían valor internamente para lo que iban a decir después.

-Hola enana… yo este…pues…

-Hola…mmm… iba a… es que…

Francamente ninguno de los dos sabía como continuar después del hola y aunque al principio habían creído poder hacerlo de pronto les entro un completo y total pánico y cada uno decidió huir por su lado.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a los chicos, nos vemos

-Si, yo voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, adiós

Rehuyéndose la mirada salieron corriendo a lados contrarios, dándose de topes y golpes mentalmente por su respectiva cobardía, pensando a donde ir a esconderse y aun sin saber como declararse.

*

Ichigo caminaba por el centro comercial de Karakura, había terminado allí esperando que el ruido y el movimiento del lugar lo distrajera un poco.

-"Idiota, que cobarde Ichigo Kurosaki, se suponía que ibas a decírselo y nada mejor sales corriendo"- suspiro frustrado –"ahora a pensar una mejor forma de hacerlo"

Estuvo dando un par de vueltas por el lugar sin que nada se le ocurriera hasta que una tienda en el lugar llamo por completo su atención y la ardilla de su cabeza se puso a trabajar.

-"Aja, si esto si resultara, ahora a buscar el adecuado"

*

Rukia había terminado sentada en una banca del parque, no muy lejos de la casa de los Kurosaki lamentándose por la mala situación que había sufrido.

-"Que situación tan patética, como es posible que yo pueda derrotar a enormes Hollows y no consigo verlo a la cara y decirle lo que siento por el"

Todos sus pensamientos iban por ese rumbo mientras la Shinigami jugaba con la pequeña bolsa que traía, la sostenía por la correa y le estaba dando vueltas hasta que en un descuido la soltó y todo lo que venia dentro salió volando para todos lados.

El celular termino en el piso al igual que un jugo y otras golosinas que cargaba en ella, lo mismo que su cuaderno de peculiares dibujos y un montón de lápices y plumas.

Bastante molesta por el accidente, y por su fallido intento, se levanto de mala gana para recoger sus pertenencias que ahora adornaban el piso del parque.

-Maldita sea, ¿Algo mas que deba salirme mal el día de hoy, o esto es solo el inicio de todo el caos que me espera?- farfullaba mientras estaba levantando un bolígrafo –estúpida plu…- se quedo viendo el cuaderno que sostenía en una mano y la pluma en la otra y una idea cruzo su mente -¡eso es! Tal vez no puedo decírselo en voz alta pero supongo que si por escrito

Ante esta revelación se apresuro a recoger el resto de sus cosas, se sentó de nuevo en la banca y de inmediato se puso a escribir.

Estaba terminando su carta, y no es porque la hubiera escrito ella pero le había quedado demasiado bien redactada. Solo le faltaba poner una última cosa: poner su nombre.

Su concentración era total y absoluta en la carta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una pequeña figura se acercaba a ella hasta que literalmente estuvo en el respaldo de la banca.

-¡Hola nee-san! ¿Qué haces?

-¡AHHH!

Instintivamente la chica levanto su brazo y golpeo al pequeño peluche al oírlo tan cerca de ella sin esperárselo, además de porque temía que el alma modificada pudiese leer lo que había escrito ahí.

-¿Por qué me golpeaste nee-san?- se quejo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pu… pues… ¡Fue tu culpa Kon! Llegaste de pronto y casi me matas del susto- le dijo mientras ponía a toda prisa la carta en un sobre.

-Bueno, si en eso tienes razón, lo siento- se puso de nuevo en la parte de atrás del banco- y ¿Qué hacías?

-Na… nada, solo estaba tomando un poco de aire fresco- guardo a toda prisa la carta –pero ya me iba a casa de Ichigo así que nos vemos luego

-¿Me abandonaras aquí nee-san?- dijo con total dramatismo.

-Si

Diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del león con suma tranquilidad, pero por dentro los nervios la estaban matando por haber estado a punto de ser descubierta y sobre todo por quien.

-Rukia-neesan me ignora, pobre de mi cada día esta mas como Ichigo- dejo el drama y volvió a sus asuntos –Bueno mejor sigo con mi labor porque sino Rin-Rin me va a matar

*

-"Aja, ahora solo espero que llegue, pero y si no viene ahora ¿Voy a buscarla?, no, no, no, aquí esperare"- el chico daba vueltas ahora por la sala –"Claro que debe venir porque ahora que recuerdo mas tarde debemos ir a la tienda de Urahara, así que tranquilízate"

Ichigo estaba más que muerto por los nervios pero lo que lo tranquilizaba un poco era el hecho de que en su casa no había nadie y así no tendría que verse sometido a un embarazoso interrogatorio por la caja de regalo con la que había llegado.

Después de tranquilizar un poco sus pensamientos decidió sentarse un momento en la sala de la casa hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y al levantarse se volvió y allí estaba Rukia entrando en ese momento.

-Hola enana

-Hola Ichigo

-¿Volviste para irnos a la casa de Urahara?

-Si, pero nos iremos algo mas tarde ¿no?

-Aja

-entonces estaré un rato a…- se dio cuenta del paquete sobre la mesa -¿Y eso?

-Oh, si, jeje casi lo olvidaba, cuando llegue estaba en la puerta de la entrada y en la tarjeta dice que es para ti

La pelinegra levanto el paquete de la mesa y al ver el pequeño sobre en el pudo leer allí su nombre.

El Kurosaki observaba de lo mas atento la situación y como la chica examinaba el regalo hasta que de pronto lo arrojo al bote de basura y con esto a el casi le da un ataque.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA ENANA?!

-No te alteres, en todo caso era mío no tuyo

-Ejem, ejem, si este perdón no me hagas caso- se controlo mejor –pero ¿Por qué lo tiraste sin siquiera abrirlo?

-Porque no decía quien lo envió

-"¿QUE?, pero… pero yo le puse la tarjeta, haber piensa Ichigo envolvimos el regalo, escribimos la tarjeta, le pusimos su nombre al sobre, lo cerramos y… ¡IDIOTA! En ningún momento metiste la tarjeta"

Mientras se daba golpes mentalmente metió la mano en su bolsillo y pudo sentir ahí el pedazo de papel que se suponía estaba dentro del sobre pero que había olvidado poner.

-Seria de lo mas imprudente abrirlo sin saber quien lo trajo ¿Qué tal que es alguna trampa de los arrancar?

-Por favor Rukia, hace siglos que no sabemos nada de esos- trataba desesperado de salvar el asunto.

-Aun así, debo ser precavida y en cualquier caso quien lo dejo sin nombre es un idiota no vale la pena perder mi tiempo en eso

-"T-T" Si tu lo dices, eso era todo

-Gracias- saco la carta de su bolsa –Por cierto encontré esto en la entrada y tiene tu nombre, toma

El pelinaranja tomo el sobre que la chica le tendió, lo abrió y comenzó a leer la mega carta que venia dentro.

Rukia observaba con atención la cara del Shinigami sustituto mientras este leía esperando ansiosa su reacción. Cuando por fin termino doblo las hojas y las rompió en pedacitos antes de arrojarlas al bote de basura.

La pelinegra estaba a punto de golpearlo al verlo hacer esto, pero se sereno lo más que pudo y le pregunto por esto que había hecho.

-¿Por… por que la rompiste? Que no ves que a quien la hizo pudo costarle mucho trabajo

-Tal vez, pero no le puso nombre como demonios se supone que responda si no tengo idea de a quien

-Je, je, si verdad- no entendía lo que había pasado –"Se supone que al terminarla yo… KON cuando ese inútil llego estaba a punto de escribir mi nombre pero me asusto que pudiera leerla y la guarde así, ¡AHHH! Lo matare"

-Gracias enana

-Si, no fue nada

-Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras nos vamos?

-Pues iba a subir pero tengo algo de hambre entonces estaré en la cocina

-De acuerdo yo estaré aquí en la sala viendo la tele

*

La del treceavo se dirigió a la cocina pero en lugar de buscar algo que comer se sentó en la barra a pensar en otra forma de hacer su confesión.

Después de estar un rato sentada se harto y comenzó a deambular de un lado a otro de la casa, moviendo cosas, bajando y subiendo las escaleras, en fin haciendo todo el ruido posible.

Ella no podía ver la expresión del pelinaranja porque andaba de aquí allá pero el chico estaba comenzando a hartarse del barullo que provocaba la Shinigami y que ocasionaba que no pudiese organizar con claridad sus ideas.

Después de un par de vueltas más por toda la casa termino en la habitación del chico y comenzó a ver el montón de cds que tenia sobre su escritorio. Les daba un vistazo y los arrojaba sobre su hombro mientras que en el piso inferior Ichigo solo escuchaba desesperado el caer de cosas.

Haciendo esto a Rukia se le ocurrió que tal vez podría explicarle lo que sentía por el con una canción así que volvió a bajar y fue directo a encender el estéreo empezando a cambiar a una y otra estación y subiendo y bajando el volumen buscando la indicada.

Luego de unos minutos le pareció haber encontrado una buena canción y después de subir más el volumen cuando se disponía a ir por el chico para que la escuchara se encontró con un problema.

-¡ICHIGO! Ven tienes que…-se quedo paralizada

Al parecer había acabado con la de por si poca paciencia del pelinaranja y ahora estaba fúrico delante de ella.

-¡Me quieres explicar que demonios estas haciendo!

-Tranquilízate, es que mira debes escuchar esta canción…

-¡Que canción ni que nada, me estas destrozando los nervios con tanto ruido!- apago el aparato.

- ¡No! Anda vamos hazme caso- lo encendió.

-¡Que no! Además ¿para que quieres que escuche una maldita canción?- lo apago otra vez.

-Es que así será mas fácil explicarte algo- lo volvió a encender.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! Vas a descomponer ese aparato, así que mejor explícame lo que quieras sin necesidad de música- para evitar ese apagar y encender interminable lo desconecto.

-NO, entiende que debe ser como te digo- trato de encenderlo -¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué no enciende esta cosa?

-Por esto- le enseño el cable que sostenía en la mano.

A todo esto hay que decir que Ichigo olvido que la pelinegra aun no comprendía algunas cosas del mundo humano así que no tuvo la mas remota idea de a que se refería y haciendo caso omiso se dispuso a "repararlo" a esa eficaz manera que todos hemos usado alguna vez con las cosas: a golpes.

-Estúpida… porquería… funciona- a cada palabra un golpe.

-No hagas eso, lo vas a romper

Ichigo trato de detenerla pero en el proceso comenzaron a pelear y ellos salieron ilesos pero el estéreo termino hecho pedacitos en el piso ante la incrédula mirada del chico y una molesta Rukia.

-Ves lo que hiciste inútil ahora ya no podre explicarte lo que te iba a explicar

Tras lanzarle una mirada de molestia se fue a sentar en el sofá dejándolo a el recogiendo el tiradero y culpabilizándolo por el incidente e internamente por el fallo de su plan.

*

Después de recoger los destrozos dejados por ambos Ichigo observo a la pelinegra que parecía más que aburrida y para aligerar el asunto se acerco a ella.

-Ya enana, no te molestes fue un accidente

-Si claro como digas

-Mira si estas aburrida por que no lees un libro- se levanto y saco uno del mueble –toma

Le dio el primer libro que encontró sin siquiera mirarlo pues lo único que quería era mantenerla ocupada un rato mientras algo se le ocurría y así evitar que terminara de destrozarle los nervios y la casa.

-¿Romeo y Julieta?- leyó la portad la chica -¿Estos que? ¿Cómo quienes son? No entiendo

Una extraña sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Ichigo al ver una peculiar oportunidad de explicarle sus sentimientos usando como apoyo y excusa el bendito libro que había sacado.

Era obvio por la expresión en su cara que la Shinigami desconocía por completo esa obra literaria así que el, amablemente, se la explicaría, claro que a su modo y en su beneficio.

-Pues veras enana este libro es muy famoso en el mundo humano, es una historia de amor y tragedia

-¿Por qué trágica?

-Eso es porque a pesar de que los protagonistas se amaban sus familias estaban enemistadas desde hacia mucho tiempo y no les permitían estar juntos

-Es estúpido eso de que no pudiesen estar juntos solo por su familia, digo cuando uno quiere a alguien la opinión de los demás no importa

-Si tal vez es así para muchos, pero hablamos de un libro Rukia y aun así en la época actual son cosas que suceden con familias muy tradicionalistas o estrictas

-Aun así no deja de ser tonto e ilógico no tiene sentido dejarse arrastrar por cosas como esas, el problema era entre otros miembros de su familia no entre ellos dos

-Pues pero… como te explico de una forma que lo veas desde otro punto de vista- aquí venia su oportunidad –ya, mira tu eres una Shinigami entonces piensa en alguien por quien pudieran sentir aversión en la sociedad de almas o que la familia Kuchiki no tolerara

-Aversión, aversión, aversión- estaba muy concentrada en este asunto.

-Si como la que hay entre un Shinigami y un…

-¡ARRANCAR!

-Si un arran… no, no, yo no me refería a ellos pensaba mas bien en un humano

-No, hay si te equivocas porque por como describes esa historia daría a entender a una relación entre un Shinigami y un arrancar dado que son ellos a quienes odiamos

-Pero a los humanos…

-No odiamos a los humanos, digo tampoco es que nos llevemos de maravilla con ellos pero nuestro deber de cierta forma es protegerlos no podríamos ser buenos shinigamis si sintiéramos aversión por ellos

-Claro, si tienes toda la razón- no veía forma de replicar a eso

-Además ahora no tengo muchas ganas de leer una historia donde se le da tanta importancia a problemas tontos

Se levanto del sofá y dándose vuelta arrojo sobre su hombro el libro teniendo tan buen tino que fue a caer en la cabeza de Ichigo y sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Auch- se quejo por lo bajo –"Dolió pero francamente me lo merezco a ver si así se me reacomodan las ideas y dejo de andarla regando el día de hoy"

*

Rukia estaba recogiendo algunas de sus cosas que estaban regadas por la habitación aunque lo hacia mas que desganada y termino hartándose y desistiendo. Se dejo caer sobre la cama con la vista fija en el techo y meditando las cosas.

-"Esto va de mal en peor ¿Qué no hay una forma mas fácil de hacerlo?"- se giro hacia un lado – ¡Ay!

Se incorporo y se dio cuenta que se había acostado sobre uno de los tantos cuadernos que usaba para hacer sus dibujos. Estuvo examinándolo por un momento hasta que pensó en una posible solución a su dilema.

-"Creo que después de todo si hay una forma algo mas sencilla"- se dijo mientras se levantaba y sacaba algunas de sus cosas.

*

-"Parece que el día de hoy no atino una sola"

Diciéndose esto se dejo caer sobre el sofá poniendo los brazos bajo su nuca y acomodándose en el descansabrazos pero al hacer esto algo cayo del bolsillo de su pantalón y fue a dar al suelo.

-Estúpido celular- lo levanto aun recostado en la sala.

Lo abrió y no teniendo nada mas que hacer se dedico a jugar con el para distraerse un rato. Haciendo esto se le ocurrió otra forma para realizar sus planes.

-"Bueno que mas da, no tengo nada que perder"

Tal vez no fuese la mejor forma de hacer las cosas pero era mejor eso a nada. Se puso a escribir a velocidad impresionante en su teléfono y al terminar examino su trabajo antes de enviarlo.

-"Haber si así esta bien"- comenzó a repasarlo en su mente –"Me gustas, debí decirlo antes pero no tenia idea de lo que pensarías y espero que me lo digas antes de que te vayas aunque preferiría que no te fueras pero me conformare con una respuesta"- lo medito un momento –"Si, creo que si, en todo caso no creo que haya una forma correcta de hacer esto"

Después de dudar un segundo decidió no pensarlo ni un momento mas porque de hacerlo estaba seguro que no se atrevería. Envió en mensaje, cerró el teléfono y cero los ojos relajándose mientras la respuesta bajaba del segundo piso.

Pasados algunos minutos comenzó a impacientarse y a ponerse más que pesimista pues Rukia no daba señal alguna de vida.

-"¿será que se fue sin decirme nada? Empiezo a creer que no debí decirle nada, lo mejor hubiese sido olvidarme del asunto pero no verdad como soy mas necio que nada tenia que hacerlo"

Sus trágicos pensamientos seguían diciéndose que la pelinegra se había fugado por la ventana del piso superior cuando el característico sonido de su celular lo saco de repente de sus lamentaciones y sin revisar siquiera de quien se trataba se apresuro a contestar.

-¿Diga?

_-¿Kurosaki?_

La inexpresiva voz que le respondió no era la que el esperaba y lo desconcertó bastante recibir una llamada precisamente de el en ese momento. Al parecer todo estaba en su contra o de plano se estaba imaginando cosas.

-¿Byakuya?

_-Si_

-¿Sucede algo?- notaba al noble algo nervioso y eso le preocupo.

_-Pues…- dudo solo un segundo –Mira Kurosaki aprecio tus sentimientos pero francamente yo no le hago a eso, digo no bateo para ese lado y además aun quiero demasiado a Hisana y te agradecería muchísimo que olvidáramos este asunto_

-…- no conseguía darle sentido a estas palabras -¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¿Qué sentimientos?

_-Ya sabia yo que ahora querrías negarlo pero no te preocupes de cualquier manera ya borre tu mensaje_

-¿Qué men…- ahora comprendía todo -¡Idiota!

_-¡Ey! ¿POR QUE ME LLASMAS IDIOTA? ¡Mira que me contuve demasiado para no ofenderte… GAY!_

-No Byakuya, lo de idiota no era para ti sino hacia mí- Ichigo se rasco la nuca- "Me equivoque de Kuchiki seré tonto"

_-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo_

-Lo que pasa es que me equivoque al enviar el mensaje, no era para ti

_-Menos mal- se notaba el enorme alivio en su voz –la próxima vez ten mas cuidado ve lo que provoca tu estupidez_

Dicho esto ultimo y sobre todo aclarado el asunto el noble colgó sin decir una sola cosa más e Ichigo seguía con cara de sorpresa y el celular pegado a su oreja.

-"No puedo creer que le envié el mensaje a Byakuya, donde hubiera descubierto para quien era ahora si me mata"

*

Mientras el pelinaranja seguía en esta actitud Rukia bajaba las escaleras con el cuaderno de dibujo en una mano y bastante animada ante la perspectiva de poder decírselo al fin.

-¡Ichigo!

Se detuvo frente a el y le extraño bastante la expresión en su rostro y que tuviera el teléfono pegado al oído sin siquiera decir nada.

-¿Estas hablando con alguien? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma

Al oír la voz de la chica pareció medio volver a la realidad y guardando el celular en el bolsillo le presto atención.

-Em, lo siento enana me quede algo perdido

-Si ya me di cuenta, ¿Con quien hablabas?

-Con…- no debía mencionar a Byakuya para no tener que dar explicaciones –con Ishida

-¿Con Ishida? Que el no esta con Nemu

-Si pero… necesita que vaya ahora

-Que raro teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se llevan

-Si, eso mismo pensé yo

-¿Para que te necesita?

-No me dijo

-Bueno ahora eso no importa, debo mostrarte algo- puso frente a el su cuaderno.

-Rukia no empieces con eso, otro día me muestras lo que quieras ahora debo ir con…

-Primero me escuchas y luego te vas a donde quieras- su tono era atemorizante.

-Lo que tú digas

-Genial- diciendo esto lo abrió –ahora presta atención

En la hoja se podían ver tres de los peculiares dibujos de Rukia, eran dos chicas y un chico. Dos de los cuales tenían cabello naranja y el otro negro. Ichigo le dio un vistazo a la hoja y después vio el sonriente rostro de la pelinegra.

-¿Y eso?

-A eso iba- empezaba a ponerse algo nerviosa – a esta chappy de cabello negro le gusta este chappy de cabello naranja y quiere decírselo pero no sabe si a el quien le gusta es esta chappy de cabello también naranja- señalaba la imagen según iba diciendo -¿Tu que crees?

-Lo que yo creo es que hacen falta unas buenas clases de dibujo porque ni idea de que tratas de representar allí y que en todo caso no se que demonios tiene que ver esa historia conmigo

-Te explico de nue…

-Ya te dije que hora no enana tengo que irme- ahora que había mencionado a Uryuu se le ocurrió una cosa- nos vemos luego- iba hacia la puerta.

-Pero…

-Más tarde

Salió de la casa y comenzó a avanzar, ni siquiera sabia a donde por lo que iba a llamar a Ishida y a ver si esta vez si podía salir algo bien. Rukia iba detrás de el con toda esperanza de arreglar aquello con los dibujos por los suelos pero eso no indicaba que se fuera a dar por vencida aun podía usar el "arte" para esto.

-Esta bien olvida los dibujos- se puso a la par de el –ahora escúchame

-¿Después de que te escuche dejaras que me vaya a donde Ishida?

-Si, si no vaya a ser que se muera de la decepción si no llegas

-Empieza

-Es solo una pregunta así que no te angusties

-Entonces hazla ya

-Tranquilo, ¿Recuerdas los colores de los chappys?

-Era eso

-Solo contesta

-Si, dos eran naranjas y uno negro ¿no?

-Exacto

-¿Y que con eso?

-Bueno la mayoría de la gente piensa que el naranja se ve mejor con el naranja, ¿Tu que dices?

-Haber…- no entendía a que venia esto –la verdad es que el naranja y el naranja, a mi gusto no se llevan nada bien, pero el naranja y el negro son la pareja perfecta ¿No crees?- dicho esto comenzó a alejarse- te veo con Urahara mas tarde

Rukia se quedo allí donde estaba sin saber muy bien si las palabras dichas por el chico habían sido en el sentido estricto de los colores o tenían algún otro significado, porque no entendía la razón de la sonrisa en su rostro al alejarse.

-Ahora si a encontrar a Ishida- se dijo así mismo alejándose de ella.

*

Uryuu Ishida aun se encontraba con Nemu pero ahora ambos se dirigían a la casa de Urahara cuando recibió una llamada de la persona que menos se hubiese esperado.

-¿Kurosaki?-

_-Si, soy yo y por aun mas increíble que parezca necesito que me hagas un favor_

-Ja, esto si que es peculiar, empiezo a creer que se va a acabar el mundo, ¿A caso tienes fiebre o alguna rara enfermedad?

_-Deja el sarcasmo por favor_

-Esto se empieza a poner escalofriante al oírte decir "Por favor"

_-Ya, basta enserio ¿Me ayudaras o no?_

-Depende, dime de que se trata y ya decidiré

_-De acuerdo- se quedo en silencio._

-A la hora que quieras eh, tengo tu tiempo

_-Necesito decirle a…a…pues…a Rukia… que me gusta- lo soltó de pronto._

-…- estaba más que anonadado- am… realmente esto es lo ultimo que esperaba oír de ti pero… no entiendo que tengo que ver con ese asunto

_-Lo que pasa es que no he encontrado la forma de decirle y pues mañana se va además tu entiendes mas de esas cosas, digo en vista de que andas con Nemu- con los nervios se hacia bolas y no conseguía expresar algo en claro._

-Tranquilízate, esta conversación se tornara aun mas rara porque te diré que si, digamos que te comprendo en este asunto para nadie es fácil

_-Muchas gracias Ishida, ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?_

-¿Ella esta en tu casa?

_-No, se supone que ahora va con el sombrerudo pero no creo que haya llegado ya y de hecho preferiría que fuera antes de que este ahí _

-Lo haré, me será fácil localizarla porque a ti ni se diga de encontrar a las personas

_-Idiota no tienes porque recordarme que no doy una siguiendo el relatsu_

-Vaya ya estas volviendo a ser tu

_-Que dejes de búrlate de mi, como tu no sabes que sentir que nervios te estén matando todo el día así que ya no se cuando estoy bien y cuando no…voy a comenzar a convencerme que recurrir a ti era la mas mala idea que se ocurrió- suspiro cansadamente _

-Tranquilo Kurosaki… te digo que en esto si te ayudare de buena fe ya que por fin te decidiste

_-Esta bien- le respondió aun con tono desconfiado- Oye Ishida ¿No habrá problema con Nemu? Es que preferiría que no le dijeras nada_

-No te preocupes no se enterara, nos vemos luego

_-De acuerdo y enserio gracias_

Terminada su peculiar conversación, Ichigo se fue directamente a la mansión de los shinigamis a comerse las uñas mientras la pelinegra llegaba.

Por otro lado Nemu había observado en silencio al Quincy mientras este hablaba por teléfono, le habían parecido de lo más extrañas las expresiones que pasaron por el rostro del chico hasta que por fin colgó y para su sorpresa se despidió de ella.

-Nemu, en verdad lo siento me encantaría ir contigo pero necesito hacer algo, espero que no te moleste- se ponía nervioso por no decirle la verdad.

-No, claro que no

-Genial, nos vemos luego- se fue sin esperar respuesta de la chica.

-Si, claro cuídate, yo también la pase bien contigo- hablo a la nada visiblemente molesta por la rara actitud de Ishida –"Y un cuerno no me pienso quedar con la duda"

Dicho esto comenzó a seguir al Quincy, primero porque la mataba la curiosidad y el hecho de que ni siquiera le había dicho con quien hablaba y luego por el hecho de que jamás se había comportado así de extraño con ella.

*

Un rato después Ishida le daba alcance a Rukia a algunas calles de la residencia de los shinigamis. La del treceavo iba completamente distraída razón por la cual no se dio cuenta de que el Quincy se acercaba a ella.

-Hola Kuchiki-san

-¿Ishida? No se supone que te verías con Ichigo

-Si pero ya resolvimos ese asunto

-Aja- no entendía -¿Necesitabas algo?

-Pues de hecho si, quisiera hablar un momento contigo

-Dime

-Veras, antes quiero aclararte que hablo por otra persona

-Entendido

-Para esa persona es muy difícil decírtelo de frente por eso me pidió a mi hacerlo- tomo valor –me gustas, es lo que I…

-¡URYUU ISHIDA!

El aludido volteo al oír su nombre y se encontró con la colérica cara de Nemu. La chica lo había seguido pero como estaba en el gigai le fue un poco difícil ir a su paso y por eso lo único que escucho fue el "me gustas", lo cual despertó sus instintos asesinos así que antes de cometer algún delito decidió irse.

-¡NEMU! Espera por favor no es lo que creer déjame explicarte- suplicaba desesperado.

-Oí suficiente

-No, es que no lo entiendes

-Lo entiendo y ahora aléjate de mí antes de que termine cometiendo una estupidez

La del doceavo comenzó a alejarse y tras de ella, aun intentando explicarse corría un desesperado Ishida.

Rukia podría haber ayudado a aclarar el asunto pero era muy consciente de que esa fukutaicho estando de mal humor era lo peor a lo que se podía enfrentar así que lo mejor seria esperar a que se tranquilizara y ya después quizá ayudaría a Uryuu.

Al principio se quedo con la duda de quien le habría enviado ese mensaje pero pronto se dijo que si era alguien que necesitaba de intermediarios era una persona que no valía la pena así que olvidaría ese incidente.

Mientras tanto aun debía llegar a la tienda de Urahara pero solo a unos cuantos pasos de esta se encontró con Yachiru la cual iba casi corriendo y con plato en las manos.

-¡Hola Rukia-chan!

-Hola Yachiru

-Mira, mira en la cocina de Kisuke encontré muchas galletas y escribí mi nombre con ellas- le mostro su obra.

-Que lindo

-Si verdad, además le deje un mensaje a Byakushi en su cuarto solo espero que la fila de hormigas que vi no vaya a seguir las migas que van desde la cocina hasta allí, je.

Justo en ese momento su conversación fue interrumpida por una voz proveniente de la mansión de los shinigamis.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡¿QUIEN PUSO ESTO AQUÍ?!- era la enojada voz de Byakuya -¡ABARAI!

-Ops, creo que es demasiado tarde, pobrecito, además no encontrara a rojito para que lo ayude

-¿Renji no esta?

-No, jeje, ya imagino como le ira cuando Byakushi lo note, hasta luego

-Hasta luego presidenta- se quedo pensativa un momento –"Mensajes con galletas, creo que tendré que asaltar la cocina"

*

Ichigo estaba en el sótano después de la rápida aparición de Ishida y la aun más veloz explicación del malentendido. El pelinaranja echaba chispas, y no por el fallido intento del Quincy sino por todo lo que le había salido mal en el día.

Después de una ultima vuelta por el patio, y ya demasiado harto como para pensar en otra cosa y antes de que el noble Kuchiki decidiera salir desde la habitación de la cual estaba pegando de gritos por la hormigas que invadían su bufanda, se encamino a la parte superior para hablar sin rodeos y poder decirle directamente a la pelinegra sus sentimientos.

Para su completa sorpresa se la encontró saliendo de la cocina y por la cara que puso al verlo al parecer lo buscaba pero como no estaba para preparaciones decidió soltarlo todo de una buena vez antes de que el pánico le ganara y no supiera que decir.

-Ichigo ven a…

-Rukia necesito decirte que tu me…

Se quedo a la mitad de su confesión porque un destello rojo acababa de llevarse a la chica de vuelta a la cocina ante la sorpresa de ambos. Suspiro resignado al parecer el destino estaba en su contra y la única opción que le quedaba era esperar para decirse hasta el día siguiente antes de que se fuera.

*

Mientras esta decisión era tomada por el pelinaranja en la cocina se vivía una situación muy poco peculiar, aunque en esta semana todo había sido poco peculiar.

Abarai Renji tenía una cara de verdadera angustia y prácticamente tenia a Rukia acorralada presa de la desesperación de la cual el teniente de la sexta era victima.

-¡Rukia necesito que me ayudes!- le gritaba mientras la sacudía por los hombros

-Claro Renji pero cálmate y explícate- su amigo la soltó y tomo aire

-Es que ayer estaba con Kira y nos encontramos con Tatsuki y cuando ella nos invito a su casa a comer me asegure de deshacerme de Kira, ¿Por qué rayos hice eso? Además por mi causa Rikichi y Yachiru lo dejaron medio muerto y ni siquiera me importo ¿Por qué preferí irme con ella y lance a Kira a esa situación sin importarme?

-Pues ¿Por qué te deshiciste de Kira-san?

-No se simplemente me dio ese impulso cuando dejo de tenerle miedo y se atrevió a decir que ella era una buena chica

-¿Por eso te dio un impulso de quitarte del camino a un buen amigo?

-¡NO! Simplemente no quería que me quitara mi preciado tiempo con Tatsuki- le grito nuevamente sacudiéndola

-Bueno Renji…- respondió con un aire pensativo y seguro la pelinegra mientras se tomaba su barbilla- No has pensado que tal vez pues Tatsuki…tu sabes que ella te gu…

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar esa frase- la zanjo el pelirrojo y le dio la espalda – Rikichi lo dijo y por eso ahora mismo esta al cuidado de la cuarta división

-Pues entonces no se me ocurre ninguna otra explicación así que más te vale que seas sincero contigo mismo porque mañana volvemos al Sereitei y no creo que quieras quedarte con esa duda ¿o si?

-…-Rukia miro como su amigo de la infancia estaba quieto y había ligeros movimientos de sus brazos

-¿Renji por que no me contestas?

El chico se dio la vuelta hacia ella y pudo saber el motivo de la falta de respuesta. El de la sexta división tenía en la mano un plato, en la boca una galleta y migas en la ropa. Lo peor es que no era cualquier plato de galletas sino el que Rukia había preparado exclusivamente para hacerle saber a Ichigo sus sentimientos.

-Te comiste mis galletas- lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Si- no mostraba ninguna señal de arrepentimiento –Es que oí por ahí que las penas con pan son menos y trataba de comprobarlo y pues si me funciono

Justo en ese momento la pelinegra estaba más que furiosa por el desastroso y poco productivo día que había tenido así que en cuanto vio pasar a su hermano no lo dudo ni un segundo.

-Nii-sama- lo llamo -¿Sigues buscando al culpable de las galletas?

-Si, eso y al irresponsable de mi teniente

-Pues ambos están aquí- señalo a Abarai.

-¡¿Que!?

El capitán de la sexta dirigió su vista al "culpable" y no necesito preguntar nada mas pues al verlo con el plato de galletas en la mano y que llevaba desaparecido desde que comenzó a buscarlo lo hacia el responsable.

-Abarai acompáñame- hablo con fingida calma.

-Pero taicho…

-¡Ahora!

-Hai

Resignado comenzó a seguir a su capitán preparándose para pagar por un crimen no cometido y que aun desconocía y del que había sido acusado solo por comerse unas galletas.

-"No me quedara de otras mas que esperar a mañana para decírselo"

Después del caótico día ambos volvieron a casa en silencio rogando por que el día siguiente fuese menos complicado y por tener el valor suficiente para ser sinceros el uno con el otro y poder hablar abiertamente de sus respectivos sentimientos.

*---*---*

_-Ahora sus dudas respecto a los tontos de Ichigo y Rukia han sido aclaradas- la silueta de ojos azules pestaño unas cuantas veces- Y que esta es la única vez que les damos tal exclusiva solo a ustedes los lectores_

_-Nosotros nos vamos porque tenemos que seguir juntando fotos y chismes para destruir a los shinigami jajajaja- se rió histérico el de ojos negros_

_-Vamonos ya- ordeno la otra silueta desaparecieron mientras luces se volvían a encender dejando ver que __NO HABIAN DESAMARRADO A LAS AUTORAS_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AYUDA!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	10. Veinticuatro parte 1

Hola

Pues bien ahora si este es el capitulo del viernes…esperemos que no haya interrupciones como la vez pasada pero bueno mínimo averiguamos mucho de lo que no vimos en el jueves. Este capitulo es de dos partes así que esperemos les guste

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews

_En el capitulo anterior no salio el nombre de pero era la primera respuesta. Y con una __MEGA__ disculpa por no incluirlas (os) en el anterior se nos paso su review porque los enviaron a otros capítulos y solo consultamos los del octavo pero eso no es excusa así que __**lo SENTIMOS **__a: __**CronoShikai**__ (PERDON y muchas gracias por referirte a mi como –sama T-T, Luna: me la hiciste llorar de la emoción jaja) y a __**.x´Daiana´x.**__ (PERDON y si hay mas Renji y Tatsuki esperemos sigas apoyándonos y te siga gustado)_

_**MiStErY MaYu-ChAn**__ (a no te preocupes aunque te tardes apreciamos tus reviews, si por fin una de tus dudas es disipada, pero la de los encargados de informarnos sobre los escándalos…es el misterio detrás de este fic pero será develado llegado su tiempo. DISFRUTA TU VIAJE y tráenos algo jojo), __**Ekee**__ (Podríamos darte un adelanto pero eso seria trampa, mejor esperemos sigas leyendo y no defraudarte con el final), __**AngelYueGuang**__ (Si jeje tu moraleja es la correcta jejeje ¿A ti no te ha pasado eso de equivocarte? A nosotras si jajaja), __**Cari-kun**__ (Gracias, esperemos te guste este), __**Shiro-Chappy**__ (La carrera no te preocupes en el próximo capitulo la duda será disipada por fin),__** Chofisima**__ (¿Simple? Creo que esa palabra Ichigo y Rukia no la conocen jajaja, si también esperamos que Renji sobreviva…y Byakuya pues entre Luna y tu pueden consolarlo jaja), __**Love_Ichiruki**__ (Nosotras también amamos a Ishida y muchos otros jajaja, Si eso de que traigan celular es malo para los protagonistas), __**Tokiro-Goi **__(No nos hemos olvidado de esos dos, es una de nuestra parejas favoritas aquí hay un poco de ellos), __**Geiki**__ (Otra pareja que no nos hemos olvidado y que habrá mas de ellos), __**Tsukishirohime-chan**__ (¿Cómo se llama tu perrita? Digo jaja muy buenas preguntas las tuyas y lo de la carrera ya casi una actualización mas y lo sabrás) __**Chrno-kyo**__ (tu sigue enviando reviews jeje que los atesoramos mucho y como pudimos llamamos al 066 por ayuda), __**Naoko Tendo**__ (si el universo odia a esa pareja al igual que a nosotros jajaja) y __**Byakushi**__ (gracias por tu intención de ayudarnos pero ya somos libres jajaja, ¿Qué cuanto tardamos? Desde que subimos el primer capitulo de la PRIMERA temporada estábamos buscando ideas para ese capitulo en especial T-T) _

**Capitulo 8:**

**Veinticuatro (parte 1): Hermoso Desastre**

Era una linda, linda mañana del viernes donde los shinigami, varios permanecían dormidos pero las integrantes de la Asociación Femenil Shinigami, incluyendo a Rukia, estaba tomando el té, conversando de asuntos importantes. Nemu evitaba a Rukia pero no había ninguna acción agresiva

-Bueno entonces que sugiere que hagamos Presidente- exclamo Nanao ajustándose los lentes

-Debemos de hacer algo GRANDE…- dijo Yachiru comiendo una empanada- Yomi…algo…algo DIVERTIDO

-¿Pero que podríamos a hacer?...-susurro Rukia mientras sorbía un poco de té

-¡Una fiesta!-interrumpió Matsumoto los pensamientos de las demás- Debemos hacer una fiesta, nosotros queríamos hacer una para festejar las vacaciones y fue cuando nos dijeron que teníamos que venir a pasarlas aquí con los capitanes y…-la rubia guardo silencio al sentir la mirada de Soi Fong y Unohana

-Es cierto una fiesta me parece una buena idea- apoyo Isane algo nerviosa al sentir un poco de tensión en la mesa

-Verdad, además bueno ahora seria una fiesta para todos- intento remediar su error la del décimo batallón

-Es tan agradable saber que ahora si vamos a ser invitados…-hablo Unohana

-Y tal vez para cuando estemos en el Serentei puedan a hacer su fiesta solo para tenientes ya que parece que nosotros les somos un estorbo…-continuo Soi Fong

-Jeje vamos capitanas no es que no quisiéramos invitarlas solo que…bueno nos gano la emoción- Matsumoto estaba sudando la gota gorda

-Esa fue idea de Rangiku nosotras no tenemos nada que ver

-Nanao que buena ayuda me das- le susurro

-Es mejor que solo se enojen contigo que con todas

-Nadie se va enojar hoy- intervino Yachiru- Hoy es un día que debe ser divertido y feliz y por eso vamos a hacer la fiesta que dice Ran-chan

-Entonces debemos organizarnos para tenerla lista para la noche- opino Kiyone

-¿Pero que necesitamos para la fiesta?-cuestiono Nemu

-Pues ya tenemos el lugar- les dijo Soi Fong- El jardín fuera de la tienda es el lugar perfecto

-Estoy de acuerdo con la capitán- apoyo Nanao- Solo necesitaremos comida

-Y sake- enlisto Matsumoto

-GLOBOS- siguió Yachiru

-Vasos y todo eso

-Y sake- volvió a decir Rangiku

-Luces de colores- continuaba Yachiru toda emocionada

-Música- opino Isane- Cuando vemos la televisión con Hitsugaya-taicho los humanos tienen una música muy extraña pero muy divertida

-Y no se les olvide el Sake

-También deberíamos comprar refrescos para los que no bebemos- exclamo Rukia viendo algo fastidiada a Rangiku por repetir el sake

-También dulces y postres

-Podríamos comprar también una maquina de helados o raspados- apoyo Kiyone a Yachiru con lo dulce- Los raspados que compramos el miércoles estaban deliciosos

-Pero esos raspados tenían alcohol- murmuro Rukia y su amiga se puso algo roja

-Pero hay unos raspados de café que están deliciosos- Nemu defendió la idea de la del treceavo

-Bueno creo que con eso será suficiente- intervino Nanao con su libreta- Si nos hace falta algo lo compraremos después…

-Y que no se te olvide el Sa…

-YA ENTENDIMOS RANGIKU- le grito la de octava división al ser sacada de sus casillas por la rubia- Bien…como decía yo puedo hacerme cargo de ir a comprar los vasos, servilletas, platos y todo eso porque ya se donde queda una tienda que vende esos productos

-Entonces la vicepresidenta lo de los vasos- salto Yachiru- Yo y abejita iremos por las luces de colores y los globos y muchas cosas mas para adornar el patio- enuncio al colgarse de los hombros de Soi Fong

-¿Abejita?...bueno no esta tan mal el sobrenombre- murmuro para si la capitana

-Bueno entonces Rangiku se hará cargo del sake- siguió Nanao apuntando en su libreta

-¿Y yo por que tengo que ir por el sake?

-¡Por que tu eres la que lo quieres!- le grito la teniente de la octava- Bueno seguimos con las asignaciones- recobro su compostura- Rukia creo que te deberías de hacer cargo de la música porque eres la que mas familiarizada con este mundo y como asumo que vamos a invitar a los humanos no debemos quedar como unos ignorantes de estos temas

-Espera un momento ¿Vamos a invitar a Kurosaki y sus amigos a nuestra fiesta de despedida?- cuestiono Rangiku y todas las demás asintieron- Pero que no ellos deberían de hacernos esta fiesta porque…

-Ellos ya nos acogieron en su ciudad y creo que haciendo esta fiesta es una buena forma de agradecerles- la interrumpió Retsu y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo- Yo puedo hacerme cargo de la comida, cuando salimos a caminar vi un anuncio donde hacen comida para fiestas

-Bueno entonces Unohana-taicho la comida, los dulces y los postres se hará cargo Isane y de los refrescos Kiyone- seguía Nanao- Así que solo nos deja con la maquina de raspados para Nemu ¿están todas de acuerdo?

-Hai

-Bueno entonces manos a la obra que debe estar todo listo para el atardecer

Las shinigami salieron de la mansión cada una con su misión, sobre todo Rukia que no tenía ni idea que hacer con la música así que solo se le paso por la mente la colección de discos que Ichigo tenia en su cuarto. Mientras Nemu se reunía con Urahara para partir hacia la base militar y ver que se podía hacer para sacar a Mayuri de ahí.

Ese día prometía ser un buen día para los turistas y los humanos…o tal vez no. Y es que mientras ellos dormían o iban de compras o intentaban poner atención a clases, en lo alto de un edificio una grieta muy conocida se abría en el cielo.

Al ver ese espacio negro varios pares de pies tocaron el suelo de la azotea botas y warajis Blancos y negros se alinearon uno a lado del otro…

-Ya estamos aquí…-exclamo una voz femenina y amortiguada

-Ahora a encontrarlos jejeje- dijo ahora una voz grave y felina

En ese instante desaparecieron con un sonido veloz y breve.

Kyoraku Shunsui salio de uno de los bares de la ciudad soportando el peso de Amagai en sus hombros, comenzó a caminar por las calles de Karakura tarareando una canción y pensando lo bien que se lo había pasado en sus vacaciones cuando a lo lejos logro distinguir a su querida teniente, quien llevaba cuatro bolsas grandes de plástico llenas de distintos productos desechables. Pero eso no era lo que estaba causando cierta reacción emocional de su parte, sino que Nanao estaba sonrojada y conversando con un humano, atractivo y joven.

-¿Qué hace ese tipo con mi Nanao-chan?- pensó y frunció el ceño cuando vio una acción que realizo el humano- Yo soy el único que puede acariciar la mejilla de Nanao-chan- declaro en un susurro y simplemente dejando caer a Amagai camino hacia donde estaban

-Anda, permíteme acompañarte y así te ayudo con estas bolsas- escucho decir al sujeto

-No están pesadas, yo puedo con ellas- le contesto nerviosa la teniente

-Pero una chica tan linda como tu nece…

-No necesita de su ayuda porque ya tiene quien le ayude- dijo Kyoraku al estar aun lado de ellos y tomando las bolsas

-¡¿Kyoraku-taicho?- exclamo Nanao sorprendida al ver a su superior

-¿Taicho?-susurro el humano al verlos con marcada confusión en su cara

-Hola Nanao-chan como…

-¿EN DONDE RAYOS HA ESTADO ESTOS DIAS? Sabe lo preocupada que he estado, lleva toda la semana bebiendo y…- la chica de lentes detuvo su reclamo y observo detenidamente a su capitán, quien lucia fresco como una lechuga, olía a alcohol pero no tanto, su cabello lucia impecable y su ropa estaba limpia- Taicho no luce como si llevara cinco días sin asearse

-Pues es porque me he bañado diario, como tú siempre me lo ordenas Nanao-chan- Shunsui le sonrió y se intento acercar a la chica pero esta lo detuvo, solo levantando su mano

-¿En donde se ha estado bañando?- fue la seca pregunta de la pelinegra

-Pues en el baño de mi cuarto ¿En donde mas podría bañarme?

-Quiere decir que ha estado yendo a la casa de Urahara-san estos cinco días- afirmo más que preguntar mientras se ajustaba sus lentes al estilo de Ishida

-Si, en las noches, hay veces que ya en la madrugada iba a bañarme y también había veces que me dormía una hora, pero me iba temprano para no…- su explicación fue cortada por un dolor punzante en su oreja

-Usted es un ser despreciable, irresponsable e indigno, yo que desperdicie cinco fabulosos días de vacaciones buscándolo- le reclamaba Nanao al arrastrarlo junto con su encargo hacia la tienda de Urahara

-Nanao-chan de la orejita no por favor…

Los shinigami se fueron, dejando a un humano muy confundido al ver como una chica que lucia tan frágil podía tener la fuerza para llevarse por la oreja a un sujeto que era lo doble de ella.

Minutos después y no muy lejos del lugar donde ocurrió esto, un shinigami abría sus ojos encontrándose con la bella y borrosa imagen del cielo. Si el olvidado Amagai Shusuke medio despertaba al respirar aire libre de alcohol, como pudo se incorporo poco a poco, sujetando su cabeza por el gran dolor que tenia.

Sujetándose de la pared avanzo entre tropiezos hacia otra calle, al detenerse intento enfocar sus ojos en el parque que había delante de el pero solo veía manchas muy borrosas, suspiro cansado cerrando sus ojos y los volvió a abrir para lograr enfocar lo que parecía una paleta roja flotando, sacudió su cabeza a la improbabilidad de ese evento y volvió a intentar enfocar logrando ver solamente un mancha verde detrás de la paleta y también veía que eran sujetas en el aire por un gran manchón blanco y frente de ellos había otro manchón blanco.

-Solo por un estupido dulce hiciste que nos separamos de los demás realmente eres una inútil- escucho una voz y vio como la pequeña mancha verde era sacudida de arriba abajo cuando vio la paleta caer al suelo

-Mi…paletita…snif…se rompió- escucho la voz de una niña haciendo pucheros

-Tu eres el inútil y estupido ahora va llorar- le grito enojado otra voz de hombre

-¡BUAAA! ¡PALETITA!

-Ya viste animal ¿ahora que hacemos?

-Tómala, buscare a sus sirvientes

-Que a mi…yo…no- Amagai cada vez estaba viendo mas claro mientras escuchaba la voz algo insegura del sujeto que ahora cargaba a la mancha verde

-¿Esos son los…?- susurro el capitán cuando por fin pudo ver al trío frente a el, pero un repentino mareo hizo que perdiera la conciencia nuevamente haciendo que su cuerpo se precipitará al suelo

En escuelas de toda la ciudad los alumnos salían muy emocionados y conversando, no solo porque ya habían terminado las clases sino que por fin iniciaban las vacaciones de verano. En el colegio Minami las hermanas Kurosaki caminaban hacia la salida acompañadas de los amigos de Karin y de Midori, amiga y compañera de clases. Al llegar a la reja de salida se le hizo raro ver tantas niñas reunidas y haciendo comentarios en susurros.

-¿Qué habrá de interesante aya afuera que las tiene así?- preguntó Pinta, amigo de Karin, mientras continuaban su camino

-Seguro algo tonto…- le respondió Karin

-Que tal si el hermano mayor de alguien vino y es guapo- exclamo Midori con estrellitas en los ojos- ¿No crees Yuzu?

-Tal vez- le contesto la Kurosaki teniendo la misma reacción, pero menor, a la de su amiga

-Como dije, algo tonto…-susurro la pelinegra con su tono de voz sarcástico

-Y por que siempre tiene que ser un hermano mayor, que no les gustan lo chicos de su edad y atractivos como yo- declaro Ryouhei, el chico de cabello rubio del equipo de fútbol

-Será porque no eres atractivo- se burlo Donny, el niño del afro

-Que importa que haya afuera, por kami están igual que esas niñas tontas- exclamo con fastidio Karin haciéndose paso entre la multitud y se detuvo cuando por fin estuvo fuera del tumulto de esas niñas

-¿Kurosaki por que te detienes tan de repente?- le reclamo su amigo de lentes, viendo a la niña mientras todos los demás se detenían

-Oye a ese enano lo he visto antes en alguna parte- dijo el rubio señalando a un chico que estaba recargado en la barda de la escuela

-¿A quien le dices Súper enano, chiquillo?- cuestiono visiblemente molesto el peliblanco

-¿Toshiro que haces aquí?- por fin pregunto Karin acercándosele

-¿Cómo?...a si- Hitsugaya dejo de matar con la mirada al humano y se enfoca a lo que iba- Pues vine a invitarte a… pues…a- el joven capitán ladeo un poco su cabeza para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que invadía sus pálidas mejillas

-Es tan guapo ese chico- exclamo la amiga de las mellizas

-Si, es muy lindo, lo que no entiendo es ¿de donde lo conoce Karin?

-Tiene razón la hermana de Kurosaki, ¿De donde la conoce ese chico?- se preguntaron los chicos al no ser capaces de recordar al capitán, por ser presas del modificador de memoria de los shinigami después de aquel partido

-¿A donde quieres invitarme?-cuestiono la pelinegra también nerviosa

-Pues a una fiesta

-¿Una fiesta?

-Si, veras la Asociación Femenil de Shinigami- la última palabra se la susurro de cerquitas- Organizo una fiesta esta noche por el final de nuestra estadía aquí, así que quería saber si te interesaba ir…

-Claro que si- contesto alegre Karin- No creo que tenga que explicarle nada a Ichi-nii pero…-la pelinegra miro unos segundos a su hermana- Podría invitar a mi hermana Yuzu, es que mi padre seguramente va estar fuera y no quiero dejarla sola

-Si, claro esta bien- le respondió el shinigami y observo a las dos niñas tras Karin, supuso que seria la chica de cabello castaño ya que le había dicho que tenia una melliza

-Mira ven Yuzu- llamo la morena a su hermana y esta se le acerco- Te presento a Toshiro- comenzó la presentación Karin- Ella es mi hermana Yuzu

-¿Ella? Pero si…ella es…y tu eres…-decía sorprendido el peliblanco señalando sus cabelleras de las chicas

-Te dije que no parecíamos gemelas

-Ya veo- recupero sus compostura y le tendió la mano a Yuzu- Hitsugaya Toshiro un gusto en conocerte

-El gusto es mío Hitsugaya-san

-¿Bueno entonces a que hora te vemos?- interrumpió Karin al notar como su hermana se sonrojaba ante el contacto con el joven capitán

-Las veo a las 7 en el parque cercas de tu casa- dijo y despidiéndose se alejo del colegio

Tatsuki caminaba hacia su casa tranquila, disfrutando del momento de calma que tenia y sobre todo imaginando que podría hacer en sus vacaciones, pero aunque no quisiera a su mente se le venia la imagen de Renji. La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza al volver a pensar en él, y es que se la había pasado muy bien el miércoles, habían estado platicado y le había gustado la comida que ella había preparado. La chica suspiro al levantar su mirada al cielo, porque se hacia tonta debía admitirlo ese shinigami le llamaba la atención y mucho.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, no podía estar pensando tan cursimente era Arisawa Tatsuki, no debía estar preocupada por los sentimiento hacia un hombre. Se ajusto su mochila y retomo su camino pero ni siquiera dio dos pasos cuando vio del otro lado del parque alguien tirado en plena banqueta. Se acerco precavida al creer reconocer aquella ropa tan llamativa con detalles florales, al estar junto al hombre tirado lo giro con la mano y confirmo sus sospechas

-Este es uno de los capitanes- susurro y le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla para reanimarlo pero no tuvo efecto- Por kami huele demasiado a alcohol, rayos si lo dejo aquí podrían llevarlo a la cárcel- la chica volvió a acomodarse su mochila y puso el brazo del shinigami encima de sus hombros- Bien tendré que llevarlo a la tienda de ese loco sombrerero

La joven luchadora inicio su camino hacia la actual "residencia" de los shinigami que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. En el sótano de dicho lugar las actividades estaban monopolizadas por la Asociación Femenil, todos los demás simplemente no se encontraban.

Soi Fong estaba en el gran jardín central de la mansión, Oomaeda la acompañaba y la ayudaba en la gran tarea que Yachiru le había encomendado o traduciendo: la había abandonado con el trabajo antes de salir corriendo mencionando algo de su cámara fotográfica. Así que ahí estaba la gran capitana de la segunda división inflando globos, que aunque ella solo había inflado como tres globos, de las cincuenta bolsas compradas de treinta piezas cada una, porque tenían ciertas complicaciones a la hora de amarrarlos.

La capitana pateo con coraje una de las bolsas de globos por la frustración provocada al no poder amarrar otro globo, pero volvió a intentarlo justo en el momento en que se distrajo un momento por la llegada presurosa de Matsumoto que venia como buscando algo para luego entrar a su habitación, que era la primera al lado izquierdo de la entrada de la casa y con una gran vista al jardín.

Se escuchaba varias voces provenientes de la habitación de la teniente de la décima división, pero Soi Fong no le presto mucha atención a lo que decían estaba extremadamente concentrada en amarrar su globo, pero nuevamente la distrajo otra persona que entraba al lugar. Su vista se quedo un momento fija ante la extraña visión de una de las humanas cargando al que parecía Amagai pero nuevamente mirada volvió a la puerta de la habitación de Matsumoto, en donde estaba aconteciendo algo que hizo que su sangre comenzara a hervir del coraje.

De la puerta de dicha habitación salían Iba, Ikkaku, Kira, Renji e Hisagi en condiciones que daban mucho que pensar. Iba e Ikkaku iban abrazados de los hombros, los lentes chuecos y aun con botella en mano con toda la ropa chueca; Kira se veía bastante mareado su cabello sin su clásico peinado con la playera desabrochada y sin pantalones; Hisagi con su camisa en mano junto con sus calcetines y abrochándose el pantalón y por ultimo Renji que traía su torso desnudo y el cabello suelto. Pero esto no era lo importante ¿cierto?...

-Oigan creo que este tipo es suyo- exclamo Tatsuki quien aun no veía la escena

-Vamos chicos vayan a vestirse, que sino me ayudan no creo que haya la misma diversión que anoche- dijo Matsumoto abrazando a Kira y a Ikkaku, dejando no solo a estos sino a todos con cara de estupidos pervertidos

-Hey Tatsuki-san ese es mi capitán hip- dijo de pronto Kira señalando hacia la entrada que estaba a espaldas de Renji- Muchas gracias hip

-Tatsuki…-susurro el pelirrojo y se escucho un costalazo tras de él- ¿Dónde?- pregunto desorientado y girando su cuerpo hacia la entrada lo único que vio fue un puño dirigiéndose a su rostro

-ERES UN IMBECIL ABARAI- grito Tatsuki con todas sus fuerza al golpearlo, haciendo que Renji simplemente volara hacia Kira, Ikkaku e Iba ya que Matsumoto se quito a tiempo, los shinigami estaban en el suelo mientras que la humana caminaba enfurecida hacia la salida dejando también tirado a Amagai, que previamente había sido victima de la gravedad.

-Chicos ¿están b…? augh- se quejo Hisagi al momento en que una sandalia negra de estilo chino se impactaba en su nuca a gran velocidad

-IDIOTA- fue la seca pero fuerte exclamación de la voz femenina proveniente del jardín

-¡Capitana Lo ha matado!- grito agudamente Oomaeda al ver a Hisagi inmóvil atravesado en la puerta de papel- ¿Por qué lo hizo?- como respuesta obtuvo un puñetazo que le hundió la cara

Matsumoto tomo su barbilla en actitud pensante al ver a sus compañeros de fiesta inconcientes y luego vio hacia el jardín en donde Soi Fong caminaba hacia su cuarto con los puños apretados, los hombros tensos y sin una de sus sandalias.

-Ahora veo que tomar unos tragos y jugar poker de prenda puede ser malinterpretado por las mujeres y más cuando la única chica no perdió ni una sola mano- la rubia suspiro al ver a los que debían de haberle ayudado a mover todas las cajas de sake y otro tipo de bebidas que había comprado

La tarde transcurría y los shinigami estaban ocupados en una gran variedad de actividades. Unohana, Ukitake, Isane, Nanao y Hanataro estaban colocando las mesas en el descampado frente a la tienda, Urahara y sus ayudantes colocaban unas alfombras para evitar el polvo, Soi Fong había retomado su trabajo con los globos, mientras que Yachiru en compañía de Ken-chan, el pelón y el cejitas buscaban por todas partes la cámara de la pequeña; Hisagi, Kira, Iba y hasta Komamura estaban acomodando cajas de bebida y la sexta división estaban… pues Rikichi sosteniendo el hielo para bajarle la hinchazón a Renji y Byakuya solo dándole un sermón acerca de lo poco delicado que era su teniente con las mujeres.

Aunque un último shinigami estaba preparándose para tomar un baño relajante, se quito toda su ropa llena de sudor, tierra, sustancias que no quería imaginarse que eran, ya que eran provenientes de una alcantarilla, y también sangre. Se miro al espejo y su reflejo le dio una buena vista del ojo derecho morado e hinchado y la sangre seca de su labio.

-Estupidos humanos y estupido Urahara, los odio a todos hasta a la inútil de mi hija- dijo entre dientes el peliazul- Si hubiera ido ayer por mi nada de esto me hubiera pasado- abrió la regadera y entro dejando que la calida agua bañara la experiencia del día anterior

_Los militares lo seguían de cerca pero el aun les lleva ventaja, lo malo era que no sabia donde rayos se dirigía, solo corría y daba vueltas en donde el instinto le decía ya que a diferencia de lo que el planeo para el quincy entrometido la milicia lo perseguía con seis batallones completos._

_Se estaba alejando de la ciudad de eso se daba cuenta por la escasez de casas y edificaciones, brinco la cerca de alguna planta de algo, siguió corriendo hasta que vio que el camino estaba bloqueado por un barandal. Se detuvo y giro su rostro para ver que los militares estaban a unos veinte metros de él estáticos hasta que escucho un comando_

_-Atrápenlo vivo…o muerto- en ese momento un soldado salio con una bazuca y la disparo, Mayuri se aventó por la baranda cayendo una sustancia completamente negra_

_-¿Qué demonios es esto?_

_-Lo tenemos señor- dijeron varios soldados apuntándolo con sus armas_

_Después de que lo sacaron de ese estanque y lo escoltaron fuera de esas instalaciones se dio cuenta de donde estaba al leer el letrero que decía "Planta de tratamiento de aguas de Karakura", así que ahora entendía porque olía a desecho humano_

_Lo llevaron a unas instalaciones fuera de la ciudad y lo aventaron a una celda en donde un soldado cometió el error de decirle que su cabello era raro y que se veía muy gay, así que este soldado recibió un cabezazo que dejo mas mareado a Mayuri que al soldado_

_-"Demonios esto es mala idea, ahora entiendo porque el animal de Zaraki es tan animal, el contacto físico con las personas es malo"- pensó intentado quedarse de pie cuando recibió un puñetazo que lo embarro en la pared_

_Cuando despertó de su inconciencia, le informaron que habían encontrado varias irregularidades en su orden de arresto y que podría salir si alguien venia por él, así que marco al numero del comunicador de su querida teniente_

_-Niña inútil debes venir por mí a la base militar, no me dejaran salir sino viene alguien por mí así que has algo de utilidad_

_-Esta bien iré mañana_

_-Cual mañana ¡ahora! ¡Es una orden INUTIL!_

_-Tranquilisece _

_-No me diga que hacer humano estupido_

_-Se lo advertí- le dijo el soldado dándole otro puñetazo que le abrió el labio- Disculpe señorita el tipo se puso necio, esperamos que mañana pase por él_

_-Gracias_

_Al día siguiente no solo Nemu se presento por el alrededor de las 12 de la tarde sino también un risueño Urahara que solo se burla de él, de su aspecto y de su olor mientras subían a la vagoneta del rubio_

_-Me dejaste toda una noche en una estupida celda HUMANA_

_-Lo siento Mayuri-sama_

_-Claro que lo deberías sentir niña porque todo esto es culpa de tu estupido noviecito quincy_

_-¿Ishida-san es su novio Nemu-san?-pregunto intrigado el rubio- Creí que solo eran amigos_

_-Ese humano no es mi amigo_

Mayuri abrió sus ojos dejando correr el agua, suspiro y acomodo su cabello pensando en las últimas palabras que dijo su hija

-Creí que le gustaba ese humano- comenzó hablar consigo mismo el capitán- Por eso hice todo eso de mandarlo a perseguir…solo quería que supiera que le va ir baste mal si lastima a mi prin…a mi hija- se corrigió a si mismo al haberse permitido exteriorizar el sentimiento que tenia a su creación- El punto es que creo que ya la lastimo y yo estaba encerrado en ese estupido edificio….lo haré pagar por lo que me hizo porque estoy seguro que fue él y por cualquier cosa que le haya hecho a Nemu

Sentencio el capitán cerrando la llave mientras que su querida hija se encontraba en un dilema, se encontraba en la cocina de la tienda de Urahara viendo con detenimiento una maquina con dos depósitos, luego su mirada iba a dar a un pequeño folleto en su manos y luego a la maquina nuevamente y nuevamente al folleto que comenzó a acercar y alejar y luego darle vueltas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta por la cual entro alguien cargando varias botellas de refresco

-Creo que me excedí en estas bebidas- dijo Kiyone acomodando los refrescos en la mesa del centro de la cocina- ¿Nemu-san? ¿Qué sucede?

-Pues ya conseguí la maquina de helados pero…- le dijo la pelinegra aun viendo la maquina frente a ellas- No logro hacerla funcionar, ya la he conectado pero…no se que sigue después este instructivo esta en varios idiomas y solo dice cosas que no entiendo

-Nemu-san eres parte de la división de investigación del Gotei, no deberías de hacerlo funcionar fácilmente

-Pero esto es la estupida tecnología humana, mi padre nunca me dejo curiosear sobre esto

-Mmmm bueno somos dos shinigami, podemos hacer esto juntas- dijo la rubia con su clásico animo

Ambas oficiales volvían a ver el aparato y luego el folleto, el aparato el folleto, una y otra vez después de unos minutos Kiyone estaba siendo distraída por los refrescos hasta que Nemu dijo que por fin había encontrado el interruptor y lo accionaron viendo como empezó a girar el cilindro con aspas que estaba en horizontal en el fondo de los depósitos.

-Bien ahora ya funciona… ¿Qué sigue?- se cuestiono Nemu aun viendo la maquina

-Pues no lo se- le decía Kiyone sin prestarle atención ya que su mirada estaba clavada en los refrescos- Oh espera ya se, los humanos le ponen algo liquido y eso se convierte en el raspado

-¿Enserio?

-Si espera y veras- la chica fue a tomar un refresco de tres litros y lo vertió en uno de los depósitos- pasaron algunos minutos y el refresco empezó a solidificarse pero también a…

-Kiyone no crees que esta aumentando el volumen

-¿Tu crees?- en se momento el refresco empezó a burbujear y comenzó a desbordarse hasta que hubo una pequeña explosión que les cubrió la cara de helado

-No creo que funcione así- murmuró Nemu quitándose el hielo de los ojos

-Pues sabe muy bien- le contesto Kiyone al lambearse lo que pudo de su cara

-Es cierto- concordó la pelinegra una vez lo probo- Que tal sabrá con el refresco de color naranja

-Vamos a probar

-Si

En la casa de los Kurosaki una shinigami estaba teniendo ciertos problemas con su encargo y es que como lo había pensado antes si era la que mas contacto con la cultura de esos tiempos pero no tenia ni idea de que música escoger.

Rukia estaba viendo la caja en donde Ichigo solía guardar sus discos y leía los títulos y los artistas, lo cuales no reconocía ya que cuando Ichigo se los prestaba él le había seleccionado las canciones o escuchaba las que a él le gustaban. La pelinegra suspiro cansada y comenzó a sacar los discos aleatoriamente, tan concentrada estaba en sacar los CD y acomodarlos en una pila junto al reproductor de discos, que también había tomado prestado de los Kurosaki, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entro a la habitación

-¿Qué haces?- le cuestiono la persona

-Escogiendo unos discos de Ichigo antes de que llegue- contesto la shinigami sin separar su vista de su tarea

-¿Y para que los quieres?- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica

-Para la fiesta de esta noche…este esta todo negro tal vez sea algo nocturno- susurro lo ultimo al poner un estuche completamente negro a excepción de una líneas grises en la pila

-Así que para una fiesta- comento al aire la persona tomando el disco y acuclillándose a un lado de la chica que seguía entretenida y sin darse cuenta de nada- Sabes el Black Album de Metallica no creo que sirva para una fiesta…enana

-…-Rukia se le erizo todo su cabello y con algo de temor giro su cuerpo de tal modo en que vio como Ichigo le sonría burlón mientras sujetaba dicho disco frente a él- I…Ichigo ¡¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? ¡Que no ves la Asociación Femenil necesita de tu música! Y tu llegando tarde, sabes que por tu culpa la fiesta podría no estar lista para la noche- le reclamo cuando fue lo único que se le ocurrió para salir del lió en el que estaba

-Óyeme Enana tu eras la que estaba robando mis discos

-Los tomaba PRESTADOS que es muy diferente que robar, imbecil

-Pues prestados o robados solo estabas logrando que la fiesta que organizan sea un desastre

-Claro que no- le dijo levantándose y dejando la pila de discos en el escritorio

-Claro que si- contraatacó el pelinaranja- En una fiesta debe haber música de ambiente y bailable

-¿Tu como sabes eso? A ti no te gustan las fiestas

-No quiere decir que no sepa de esto

-Ok, pero tú me has prestado algunos así que es por eso que seleccione bien los discos- exclamo Rukia intentando guardar los discos en su mochila pero Ichigo la detuvo

-Enana mira empezando por Metallica, que aunque es una de las más grandes leyendas aun vivas, es METAL algo que no se baila y definitivamente no pondrías en una reunión a menos de que todos les guste el rock

-Que tal si les gusta los demás…- se defendió Rukia algo sonrojada

-Tal vez pero enserio porque simplemente no me esperaste, no es como si me fuera negar a prestarte unos discos

-Te hubieras negado- señalo firmemente la shinigami

-Bueno si me hubiera negado…pero solo por ser tu terminaría por decirte que si- murmuro para si mismo lo ultimo mientras le daba una checada a los discos- Bien al menos escogiste uno que otro que si sirve para su fiesta; Black eyed peas, Ashian Kun Fu Generetation y Fumiko Orikasa perfectos, pero Saliva, Green Day o Kittie ¿Quieres que comiencen a matarse o a que me maten a mi por ser el dueño de la música?

-¿Podrías ayudarme con la música Ichigo?- se rindo la pelinegra mientras que Ichigo le daba Música 101

De vuelta a la tienda de Urahara las mesas ya estaban casi listas, Isane, Nanao y Unohana caminaban por los pasillos con bandejas de comida hacia la cocina. Al llegar a su destino las shinigami notaron un líquido de color dudoso que salía de aquella habitación, también estaban las risas y aquel ruido de mini explosiones. Unohana le pidió a Hanataro, quien las acompañaba, que abriera la puerta y al hacer esto se encontraron la visión mas loca que sus divisiones vieran en esa semana.

La imagen de la gran cocina integral del ex capitán de la doceava división estaba completamente llena de helado de distintos refrescos mientras que la maquina aun funcionaba y creaba mas de aquella sustancia, de la cual tanto la actual teniente de la doceava como la segunda tercer puesto de la treceava estaban completamente cubiertas y comiendo helado de unos vasos.

-¿Kiyone?

-Hermana…este…nosotros podemos explicarles- decía frenética la rubia mientras movía sus brazos arriba abajo intentando cubrir el desastre

-La maquina no funcionaba y pues luego hicimos una prueba y…

-Unohana-taicho aquí están las demás bandejas… ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- cuestiono Kira al llegar junto con Ikkaku, Hisagi, Renji y Rikichi con mas bandejas

-Ahora no tenemos ni refrescos ni un lugar en donde dejar la comida- suspiro Isane

-Lo sentimos- dijeron apenadas las chicas

-No importa- contesto Unohana con su siempre amable sonrisa- Esto es lo que haremos; Kiyone y Nemu vayan a bañarse y cambiarse mientras que Isane y uno de los chicos van por más refrescos

-Hai

-¿Y los demás que hacemos?- pregunto Rikichi

-Usted limpian este desorden, Nanao y yo todavía tenemos que organizar otra cosas y ya casi es hora en que le dijimos a Komamura-taicho e Iba que trajeran a los invitados

-Ikkaku-san ¿Me acompañarías por los refrescos?- pidió la peligris

-Claro- le contesto mientras le aventaba su bandeja a Hisagi y les sonreía en modo triunfante por ser el rescatado de la limpieza

Fueron a la tienda más cercana que encontraron, y no piensen que la caminata haya sido en completo silencio de hecho todo lo contrario. Ikkaku e Isane conversaron animadamente, como siempre lo hacia cuando el primero terminaba en la cuarta división para ser tratado por sus heridas, lo cual siempre corría a cargo de Isane. Podría decirse que ambos tenían una buena amistad…pero hasta ahí…

Ambos shinigami salieron de la tienda, Ikkaku llevaba cuatro bolsas y la chica solo una, porque el Tercer oficial solo le había permitido llevar uno. A los pocos pasos algo, que el chico quería olvidar de su anterior estadía en la ciudad, los detuvo.

-¡IKKAKU-SAN!- gritaron, lo cual hizo voltear a los shinigami los cuales solo vieron un mancha café la cual se colgó del cuello del nombrado- Creí que nunca te volvería a ver, pero aquí estas- decía extasiada una chica que le llegaba por debajo de cuello al shinigami- MI futuro esposo regreso y ahora no te voy a dejar ir- Mizuho lo abrazo mas

-¡¿Qué? O-Oº- grito agudamente el onceavo intentando alejarse de la hermana de Asano- Espera yo…no- el momento lo interrumpió Isane al fingir que se aclaraba la garganta

-Siento interrumpir pero tenemos prisa ¿recuerdas Ikkaku?- exclamo Isane con un tono de voz un poco mas duro y con una sonrisa que se veia claramente fingida

-Si…si es cierto tenemos prisa- le contesto el onceavo safandose de la chica pero ella nuevamente lo tomo del brazo y estando como a un metro de Isane volvió a hablar

-¿Y tu quien eres? que te crees con el derecho de interrumpir mi encuentro con mi Ikkaku- el hombre implicado en esto comenzó a sudar en cuanto vio que Isane cerraba sus ojos y ponía una sonrisa súper amable…eso era mala señal tratándose de los del cuarto batallón

-Isane oye yo…mejor hay que irnos….tenemos prisa ¿recuerdas?- le decía Madarame en cuanto vio que la peligris disminuía la distancia entre ellos y ella

-No Ikkaku-san tu mejor quédate conmigo…anda ¿si?- le pidió pero de repente sintió que el sol dejaba de iluminarla y girando su cabeza se encontró con una blusa blanca, así que subió su vista siendo intimidada con la altura de la persona que estaba a un lado

-Me creo con todo el derecho de interrumpir- exclamo Isane con una voz calmada y abrió un poco sus ojos dejando ver esa mirada de miedo que le había aprendido de su capitana- Porque soy su novia…

-Si ella es… ¡¿QUÉ?- grito Ikkaku dándose cuenta de las palabras

-Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos prisa- declaro la peligris y comenzó a caminar pero a los pocos metros se detuvo y aun de lo mas calmada llamo al chico- Ikkaku camina

-H…h…hai- respondió el shinigami caminado en automático por el shock que aun no se le pasaba

El camino de regreso como se habrán imaginado fue en completo silencio, el del onceavo aun procesando las palabras y convenciéndose de que fue para ayudarle a salir del aprieto, mientras que Isane no sabia como rayos salieron esas palabras de su boca.

Isshin acompañado por Ryuuken llegaban a la residencia de los Kurosaki, todos sudorosos y con caras que mostraban un nuevo fracaso. Al abrir la puerta Isshin se encontró con sus hijas que iban de salida, eso no le era extraño y tampoco el hecho de Yuzu se había puesto uno de sus vestidos sino que Karin traía su cabello sujeto en dos coletas, unos pantalones pescadores de mezclilla combinados por una blusa roja y chaqueta negra…una que no se ponía aclamando que no le gustaba tener algo tan poco cómodo.

-Oto-san que bueno que ya llegaste- lo saludo Yuzu

-Si que bueno, nos vemos luego viejo…

-¿A dónde van señoritas?- pregunto intentando fingir ser un padre estricto ante la presencia de Ryuuken

-Nos invitaron a una fiesta…

-Y se van sin su padre…-sollozo el pelinegro

-No creo que le agrade a Ichi-nii la idea de que vayas, porque es la fiesta de los amigos de Rukia y….

-Regresen tarde- exclamo Isshin al sacar a sus hijas y cerrarles la puerta en la cara

-Bueno mínimo estarán entretenidos en algo los shinigami- dijo Ryuuken viendo la casa

-Espero que lo suficiente como para que no quieran buscarnos

-Eso seria completamente tu culpa

-No seas así conmigo Ryuuken- volvió a dejar escapar unas lagrimas al recordar lo ocurrido- Mejor comencemos a celebrar que mañana se marcharan- saco unas botellas de sake y dos vasos

-Si, tiene razón hay que olvidarnos de esos shinigami ya que sin ellos esta ciudad regresara a su normalidad

La noche cubría la ciudad de Karakura y en la tienda de Urahara era iluminada por varias series de luces de colores y blancas, globos y serpentinas por varias partes.

La fiesta daba inicio todos estaban ahí: los shinigami, los siete humanos y las hermanas de Ichigo, quien en esos momentos estaban en la cocina junto con Hitsugaya. Había un gran ambiente comían y bebían alegremente, la música amenizaba aquel evento y aunque se respiraba un ambiente pacifico y divertido había ciertas personas que no era lo mismo.

Como por ejemplo Ichigo quien comía frenéticamente la botana que había tomado porque era el momento, debía decírselo era ahora o nunca…pero estaba extremadamente NERVIOSO

-Vamos Ichigo que si te ahogas antes de que hagas lo que quieres, no seria bueno- exclamo una voz sentada a lado de él

-¿A que te refieres Tatsuki? No tengo idea de lo que hablas- contesto el pelinaranja dándole un trago a su refresco

-De lo que sea que quieras decirle a Rukia- ante la afirmación de la chica Ichigo escupió el líquido

-Yo…yo no…cof cof

-Déjate de hacer estupido desde que llegaste con ella no le quitas los ojos de encima, es como si esperaras que no haya nadie a su alrededor

-No, Tatsuki vamos desde cuando a ti te interesa…

-Mira va para dentro de la tienda- le dijo la pelinegra señalando a Rukia, quien iba sola con una bandeja

-En un rato vengo- le contesto Ichigo, ya rindiéndose de discutir cualquier cosa

-Suerte…llorón- le deseo su mejor amiga dándole un golpe de afecto en el brazo

-Gracias- respondió Ichigo con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa

El shinigami sustituto se alejo de su mesa pero se topo con Inoue

-Kurosaki-kun ¿no quieres un poco de helado?

-Después Inoue…tengo algo que hacer

-Esta bien…- contesto algo triste la pelinaranja

El chico entro a la casa, dejando la fiesta atrás, donde no era el único que estaba sufriendo de amores. Ishida estaba por la entrada del descampado de la tienda casi hincado ante una muy indiferente Nemu que comía helado.

-Por favor Nemu-san déjame explicarte lo que paso, a mi no me gusta Kuchiki-san lo que pasa es que…

-A mi no me importa si te gusta o no- le contesto la pelinegra mirándolo- Que es lo que me vas a explicar, que fuiste amable conmigo solo para ver si te ayudaba a acercarte a ella

-No, por favor te lo juro que no es así…toda la culpa la tiene Kurosaki

-Echándole la culpa a otro chico, y yo que creí que no podías caer mas bajo Ishida Uryuu

-¡Podrían prestar su atención a mi capitán un momento!- escucharon gritar a Sentaro

-Pero es que si la tiene esto es un malentendido Nemu-san

-Cállate, Ukitake-taicho quiere decirnos algo

-Esto es más importante…- intento decir el chico de lentes pero la voz de Ukitake comenzó a escucharse

-Buenas noches chicos, este bueno Retsu-san y yo queremos decirles algo que es muy importante y…

-Ichigo y tu hermana hicieron su trabajo- murmuro Kenpachi que estaba junto a Byakuya

-Te dije que los convencerían o nosotros los convenceríamos

-Bueno lo que les queremos decir es que…-las palabras de capitán fueron cortadas por una presencia que los hizo voltear hacia el fondo de aquel patio

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa de Urahara al mismo tiempo en que Ishida intentaba ser disculpado, Ichigo había alcanzado a Rukia con quien ahora solo se estaban viendo sintiéndose algo incómodos

-Y para que querías hablara conmigo Ichigo- rompió el silencio la pequeña shinigami

-Yo…es que yo quería decirte algo muy importante pero no se como decírtelo

-Pues solo dilo, tu no eres alguien que le de vueltas al asunto

-Tienes razón- respiro hondo y se acerco un poco mas a Rukia- Lo que te quiero decir es algo que he negado por un tiempo pero que he sentido desde que te conocí

-Solo dilo Ichigo…-susurro la pelinegra acercándose a él

-Rukia tu me…- la declaración del chico fue cortada por un sonido muy peculiar pero bien conocido, de repente todo el lugar estuvo invadido por un reiatsu muy poderoso- Esa es la energía de… no puede ser- dijo viendo la puerta de la entrada y corriendo hacia esta

-Espérame Ichigo- ambos salieron y se detuvieron ante la escena

Solo milésimas de segundo después Hitsugaya se les unió en la entrada para quedarse tenso al igual que ellos. En el patio en donde antes todos estaban conviviendo, ahora se respiraba un aire tenso y todos los shinigami estaban en una posición rígida, mientras que Asano y Mizuiro se escondían detrás de Ikkaku y Yumichika; Tatsuki e Inoue daban un paso atrás para ser cubiertas por Renji, Hisagi y Kira

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en el mismo lugar…en aquel grupo de recién llegados

Este es el final de la primera parte ¿Qué les a parecido? Esperemos sigamos contando con su comentarios. ***Fumiko Orikasa** es una cantante japonesa que de hecho es la voz de Rukia. ***Warajis** son las sandalias que usan los shinigami

_¿Quién son los recién llegados?_

_¿Por qué en este capitulo no supimos lo que hicieron Ryuuken e Isshin?_

_¿Renji e Hisagi entenderán el porque del compartimiento de sus respectivas?_

_¿Ishida lograra explicar lo sucedió?_

_¿Qué onda con Isane y su forma de salvación a Ikkaku?_

_¿Yachiru encontró su cámara? ¿Cuándo sabremos si ella gano la carrera de monopatín? ¿Ustedes quien creen que aya sido?_

_¿Ichigo lograra declarársele a Rukia?_

_Las vacaciones se han complicado ¿será este el final?¿O ustedes quieren que los shinigami tengan mas vacaciones?_

**HASTA LA PROXIMA, SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTAN**

**A.C. AKASUNA y LUNA MALTTER BLACK**


	11. Veinticuatro parte 15

Hola chicos y chicas estamos de vuelta

**Naoko Tendo** (Muchas gracias y pues tu petición acerca de los padres será concedida), **nanda18** (que bueno que pienses que se pone mas interesante esperemos sigas pensado eso), **Tsukishirohime-chan** (Claro Ishida ya ni recuerda lo del orgullo quincy jeje, y pues lee el próximo capitulo para saber si estas en lo correcto), **Sony.k** (que bueno que hayamos contribuida a arreglarte el día, y con tu reviews a nosotras nos lo alegras), **Byakushi** (muchas gracias, si a nosotras también nos gusto esa parte de Rukia y lo de los recién llegados, es buena idea la tomaremos en cuenta), **Love_Ichiruki** (si Ishida se merece un apapacho, la playita mjmj…no queremos adelantar nada así que solo diremos que si hemos pensado algo mas), **Suiguin Walter** (Bienvenida, esperamos no quebrantar tu confianza así que tu solo relax, gracias por tus sugerencias concuerdan con algunas cosas que ya habíamos pensado previamente así que esperemos te siga agradando el fic), **Shiro-chappy **(Pero lo leíste, tomate tu tiempo nosotras esperaremos tus comentarios, ¿Verdad que si se bien Ikkaku e Isane? Por fin será develado lo que paso en la carrera de Monopatín y acerca de la cámara…mejor lee) y también muchas gracias a todos los que solo leen o nos visitan.

Bueno en el capitulo anterior le entregamos la primera parte del día viernes pero como hay algo que últimamente solo nos ha preguntado _**MiStErY MaYu-ChAn**_ ¿Quién escribe el periódico de la edición especial de las vacaciones? Pues decidimos ir a espiar a las personas que le interesa mas saber quien es el que esta reuniendo información de las experiencias que han tenido los representantes de la sociedad de almas…así que ahí les va un capitulo extra de las vivencias del día viernes en las _"Magnificas" vacaciones Shinigami. _Pequeña aclaración: región 4 se refiere a piratería o una copia barata.

_**LES RECORDAMOS QUE BLEACH NO NOS PERTENESE Y QUE ESTE FIC ESTA HECHO SOLO POR DIVERSION**_

**Especial 2**

**Veinticuatro 1.5: Los Infiltrados**

En la oficina principal del hospital general de Karakura dos adultos tomaban café y leían las noticias que en el transcurso de la semana les habían causado tanto risa como enojo, pero que ahora las volvían a leer para poder conseguir alguna pista.

De ves en cuando uno de los hombres soltaba risas muy escandalosas y el otro lo veía con ojos asesinos, pero también de vez en cuando salía de sus labios leves risas. Ambos bajaron sus periódicos y se vieron uno al otro

-¿Y bien encontraste alguna pista?-pregunto el hombre de lentes y cabello de un azul muy claro, casi blanco

-No, pero de algo estoy seguro- le contesto el hombre de cabello negro- Desde que llegaron han hecho cosas realmente cargadas de humor jajajaja- hojeo uno de lo periódicos y se lo mostró a Ryuuken- Mira por ejemplo "La elegante llegada"- la foto era de la de los shinigami apilados sobre Mayuri- Aquí dice _Los superiores del Gotei trece realmente saben hacer una entrada, ya que por no haber apagado al "intendente" del lugar de cruce de ambos mundos, tuvieron que hacer una maratónica carrera por su vida lo cual hizo fallarles los frenos lo que hizo la mejor bolita de todos los tiempos (o hasta el momento)…_-Isshin hizo una pequeña pausa saltándose parte de la narración-_...Al ser desintegrada la pila de shinigami se pudo percibir cierta "afinidad" entre oficiales y humanos. Como el caso obvio del shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki y la hermosa Kuchiki Rukia y el caso sorpresivo del quincy el cual solo ayudo a la teniente de la doceava división._

-Ahora todos los shinigami saben lo estupido que es mi hijo- murmuro Ryuuken molesto

-Vamos, no es tan importante además tienes la suerte que en la reseña de "Misión Paternidad" no hacen especulación alguna sobre ti, solo hablan de Kurutsuchi-taicho

-Cierto- el quincy tomo otro periódico que correspondía al día sábado- Me impresiona el nivel de locura de Urahara- comento cuando ambos veían las fotos del rubio pegándole al gong y de los shinigami semi-despiertos- "Bellos Durmientes"_ los oficiales vinieron al mundo de los vivos para descansar y al parecer gracias a los sutiles métodos de su anfitrión casi los manda a Descansar pero En eterna Paz…_vaya que son tontos…

-Mira esta noticia esta genial- le dijo Isshin mostrándole la edición del domingo una foto de la habitación de Renji y Rikichi, el primero con sus ojos entre cerrados y con una almohada en alto y el segundo completamente dormido con la baba escurriendo- "Los oficiales de la 6 a sus ordenes jefe" _el teniente Abarai siempre listo para servir al increíble Kuchiki Byakuya, tiene tal nivel que podría derrotar a cualquiera con una cómoda almohada…_ jejeje quien quiera que lo escriba si que le han de caer mal los shinigami porque todas las noticias están llenas de sarcasmos, ironía o burlas MUY directas- el pelinegro tomo otro periódico y mostrando varias fotos de Soi Fong y sus actividades del lunes- "Misión Imposible con Tom Cruise región 4" _La mortal capitana de la segunda división podrá aniquilar a múltiples enemigos de dos golpes pero cuando se trata de enfrentarse al "hombre" de su mentora simplemente supera sus habilidades o su inteligencia, ya que plan tras plan Urahara lo volvió contra ella dejándola con múltiple heridas como con su proyecto de "Yamamoto-pollotaicho" o con un sorpresivo "sabor de boca"_

-Tienes razón el que lo escriba debe de odiarlos mucho como para aprovecharse de esos malentendidos- le respondió Ryuuken viendo la foto del "beso" de Soi Fong e Hisagi- O debe también odiarnos a nosotros- el peliazul le mostró una pagina con varias fotos de Rukia e Ichigo, Tatsuki y Renji, Ishida y Nemu, y de Hitsugaya y Karin- "Love is in the Air" _al parecer Kuchiki Rukia no es la única que disfruta de la compañía de un vivo ya que encontramos pruebas de que tanto los tenientes Abarai y Kurutsuchi se la han pasado con los amigos del shinigami sustituto, Arisawa Tatsuki e Ishida Uryuu. Pero el lado de los capitanes no se queda atrás, porque al parecer a Hitsugaya-taicho le llego por fin la pubertad al ser visto en varias ocasiones con una niña humana, la cual resulta ser la hermana menor de Kurosaki._

-Como osan a exponer de tal manera a mi querida niña- exclamo Isshin tomando ese periódico y al mismo tiempo que despedazaba las fotos, su mirada era asesina- Y ese chiquillo como puede atreverse a seducir a mi pequeña

-¿Celoso Kurosaki?

-Claro que si y además tu también tienes quejas acerca de la cercanía de tu hijo con la teniente

-Pues si, es un quincy como se atreve a deshonrarnos así- Ryuuken bebió un poco de su café- Lo que mas me molesta es no saber quien me sigue enviando este maldito periódico

-Debe ser alguien que conozca de nuestra existencia, porque recuerdas que el miércoles el periódico venia con la nota que decía que le alegraba que YO también supiera lo del periódico

-Si tienes razón- el quincy se puso a pensar un momento- ¿Pero quien estaría escribiendo este periódico?

-Tal vez alguien de los mismo shinigami o tal vez Urahara- dijo su teoría Isshin

-No creo que sea ese tipo, si fuera él seria menos reservado hasta nos traería este periódico el mismo

-Tienes razón a Urahara le gusta presumir sus acciones- el shinigami se puso en una posición pensante- ¿Entonces quien quisiera arruinar de tal formar a los shinigami?

-Pueden ser que los Arrancar, son sus enemigos naturales

-No, los que sobrevivieron no han dado lata en un rato no creo que sean ellos- le respondió despreocupado- Además como explicas que tomen fotos y sepan todo lo que hacen es como si estuvieran presentes cuando sucede, es por eso que te digo que debe ser ellos mismos

-No seas tonto, ninguno de ellos quiere andar jodiendo la imagen del Gotei 13

-Cierto, tal vez los que anden dando esta información al periódico shinigami sean…-Isshin se acerco a Ryuuken con una mirada sospechosa y por mas raro que suene el quincy también hizo lo mismo- Extraterrestres

-No seas imbecil Kurosaki- le grito al darle un puñetazo bien dado en la cabeza

-Pero es que es lo mas lógico- contesto el pelinegro sobandose su cabeza- Sino son los shinigami ni los arrancar, los aliens es nuestra mejor opción ellos son capaces de poner cámaras escondidas en cualquier lugar

-Sabes si vas a seguir sosteniendo que son los alienígenas prefiero apoyar la teoría de que es alguien de los shinigami- dijo muy serio Ryuuken- Tal vez lo estén haciendo por publicidad

-Entonces si es así, nosotros podemos investigar quien es- propuso Isshin- Si sabemos quien es podemos detener que siga enviando esto para que lo publiquen y así evitar que me descubran ante mis hijos y que sepan que hay otro ultimo quincy

-Sabes que si descubren que hay dos quincy, ya no se referirían a nosotros como EL último

-Creo que si, pero ¿Te parece si investigamos quien es el paparazzi tras el periódico especial shinigami?

-Me parece Kurosaki, muévete debemos de ir a meternos a la boca del lobo- exclamo Ryuuken con tono digno

-¿A la boca del lobo? ¿Pero qué no nos vamos a colar a la casa de lo shinigami?

-Por eso estupido

-Pero dijiste a la boca de lobo- decía el shinigami mientras caminaban

-Kurosaki a veces me pregunto seriamente si realmente eres así de idiota o te haces

Ambos hombres salieron del hospital con uno propósito en la vida, pero aun así Isshin seguía dando lata para que le explicara sobre su expresión de la Boca del Lobo

Al transcurrir el día nuestro dúo paterno se acercó lo más posible a la tienda Urahara, pensaban en como entrar ahí sin ser detectados. Tuvieron varias discusiones al intentar ponerse de acuerdo pero cuando habían llegado al acuerdo de ir hacia la tienda y colarse por la ventana del pasillo entrada y ya dentro verían que hacer, caminaron tranquilos por las calles pero Ryuuken sintió la presencia de dos shinigami acercándose detrás de ellos así que jalo del brazo a Isshin y se escondieron en la angosta separación de dos casas vecinas a su objetivo.

Isshin alcanzo a ver que las personas se trataban de Kyoraku siendo arrastrado por su teniente quien se veía muy molesta, al pasar el peligro el Kurosaki giro su cabeza a su derecha para ver a Ryuuken

-Se han ido ahora podemos salir

-Pues entonces salte o ¿qué quieres que te atraviese para salir primero?- cuestiono el quincy

-Bien, me salgo pero porque no puedes ser menos malhumorado- se quejo el pelinegro con su tono infantil, intento salir de su angosto escondite pero luego volvió a mirar a su amigo- Este como que me atore Ryuuken

-¿Cómo que te atoraste?- le reclamo en un tono molesto pero bajo

-Pues jeje creo que me quede atascado no me puedo mover

-Eso te pasa por estar pasado de peso

-Oye no estoy pasado de peso, esto es puro Músculo

-Claro músculo- exclamo desesperado- Pues entonces úsalos para salir de aquí

-Pero no puedo moverme

-Eres un Inútil Kurosaki- declaro mientras empujaba a su compañero con su propio cuerpo

-Ya casi, ya casi- decía Isshin con medio cuerpo fuera- Un ultimo esfuerzo- pidió mientras sostenía la pared para hacer mas fuerza, pero no contaba con que Ryuuken lo aventara con todas su fuerzas lo cual hizo que terminaran saliendo volando de su escondite- Bueno mínimo estamos afuera- soltó tirado de espaldas en el suelo, sintiendo un poco de peso adicional…tal vez si tenia unos kilitos de mas

-Si, mínimo estamos afuera- repitió el peliazul apoyando su mano al intentar hacer fuerza, pero su apoyo estaba muy blandito abrió sus ojos y vio la tela blanca de la camisa de Isshin- ¡Ah! Pero que demonios piensas que haces debajo de mí

-¡Tu caíste encima de mi!- se gritaron todos histéricos y adhiriéndose a la paredes que delimitaban la calle al darse cuenta de la escena que habían estado dando. Dos hombres de edad madura tirados en la calle y uno con su cabeza en el abdomen del otro…da que pensar

-Olvidemos que esto paso, ¿de acuerdo?- sugirió Ryuuken mientras se ajustaba su lentes

-Ya ni se de que estas hablando- contesto sacudiendo sus ropas

-Bien, ahora hay que seguir con nuestra misión

-Si, rumbo a casa de Urahara

Los hombres siguieron su plan, tuvieron la gran suerte de que no hubiera nadie fuera de la tienda y que Urahara al parecer ni en las cercanías estaba. Se escabulleron por la ventana entrando a uno de los pasillos de la casa.

-¿Y de aquí a donde vamos?- cuestiono Ryuuken vigilando que nadie viniera

-Debemos encontrar la sala, ahí es donde esta el sótano donde se están quedando los shinigami

-Bien entonces a buscar

Comenzaron a caminar sigilosos y abrían con ultra cuidadosamente las puertas para ver a donde daban, hasta ahora solo se habían topado con un cuarto, una bodega y una alacena. Estaban por llegar a la cuarta puerta cuando escucharon al fondo del pasillo dos voces

-así que van traer la comida hasta acá- escucharon la voz de un hombre

-Si, también pedí mesas y sillas extras, es increíble cuantos servicios tienen lo vivos Joushiro

-Te voy a ayudar a poner las mesas, tú no debes de estar haciendo esfuerzos Retsu

Las voces se acercaban y el dúo paternal dio media vuelta e intento caminar a la dirección contraria pero escucharon alguien venir de ahí.

-¿Qué hacemos Ryuuken? Se acercan, se acercan- repetía Isshin mientras caminaban de aya para acá y en círculos igual que Ryuuken al ver que no tenían escapatoria, porque tampoco había ventanas en esa parte del pasillo

Se acercaban los pasos de ambas direcciones y ellos serian descubierto, comenzaron a sudar a mares hasta que nuevamente Ryuuken reacciono y sin pensar que podía haber detrás de la puerta numero cuatro se llevo consigo a Isshin al interior de la habitación. Ambos suspiraron sin sonido al sentirse a salvo y que el lugar en donde estaban era la cocina, los pasos del pasillo se detuvieron tras de la puerta en donde estaban recargados trayéndoles otra vez la sensación de pánico

-Joushiro, Retsu ¿Qué andan haciendo?

-Yoruichi-san, estábamos platicando sobre los preparativos de la fiesta- le contesto el hombre

-"Por Kami Yoruichi nos va a descubrí….ayuda"- pensó desesperado Isshin

-Esa es una genial idea la que se les ocurrió a las chicas

-¿Le preocupa algo Yoruichi-san?- pregunto Unohana con su tono delicado

-Ururu- dijo en un suspiro- Estaba algo triste porque están por irse y se había empezado a llevar muy bien con Yachiru

-Pero aun queda tiempo…

-Eso le dije para animarla y lo estaba logrando cuando descubrimos que nos hace falta unas cámaras digitales que Kisuke había estado guardando en la habitación de ella y de Jinta, ahora piensa que es su culpa que estén desaparecidas y ya no se que hacer Kisuke es el que los anima siempre

-Tal vez podamos ayudar- se ofreció el peliblanco

-"Si ya se van a ir, bien anden márchense shinigami"- pedía a gritos mentales Ryuuken

-Se los agradecería, vamos, ella esta viendo la tele junto con Jinta en su cuarto

-Pues vamos…- se escucharon unos pasos y luego se detuvieron-¿Sucede algo Retsu?

-Lo que pasa es que…

-"Ya nos cargo flaca"- se dijo el pelinegro al pensar que habían sido descubiertos

-Creo que un poco de té le haga bien a Ururu y a nosotros también- exclamo Retsu

-Oh un té es perfecto…

-"!!!NO¡¡¡"- Ryuuken e Isshin se vieron en pánico y buscaron con la vista otra escapatoria, había una ventana en una pared…pero era demasiado angosta, el tiempo se les terminaba escucharon los pasos dirigirse a la cocina pero ahora fue Isshin quien arrastro a Ryuuken adentro de una alacena debajo al fregadero.

Los minutos pasaron, pero para nuestros infiltrados parecían horas, el aire se estaba tornando mas denso y sus extremidades comenzaban a dolerles por la posición tan compacta en la estaban. Pasaron cercas de media hora hasta que los tres shinigami salieron de la cocina, el dúo abrió la puerta de la alacena desparramándose fuera y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire por la falta de oxigeno.

Al recuperarse gatearon hasta la entrada de la cocina, abrieron la puerta y se cercioraron de que no hubiera nadie. Salieron al pasillo aun a gatas, siguieron el camino por donde los dos capitanes habían venido y se toparon una gran puerta, nuevamente la abrieron y vieron su meta, ahí estaba la sala y la entrada hacia el sótano totalmente abierta. Se adentraron a la sala al no haber nadie y comenzaron a gatear hacia el hueco pero un portazo los detuvo en seco

-Pero Kurutsuchi-taicho esta es una buena anécdota de su viaje…- escucharon la voz de Urahara a lo lejos, gatearon frenéticamente dividiéndose y metiéndose a dos diferentes gabinetes cerrando las pequeñas puertas justo al mismo tiempo que la segunda puerta de la habitación se abría dando paso a un mal oliente shinigami

-Buena anécdota, que se caiga en desechos humanos y luego puede venir a decirme esa estupidez con su estupida sonrisa de bobo que siempre porta en su estupida cara…-refunfuñaba Mayuri al abrirse paso hacia el sótano

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que escucharan otras personas, eran tres.

-Muchas gracias por llevarme a sacar a mi padre de la cárcel y también a usted Tessai-san por cargar esta maquina- escucharon la voz seria y monótona de una mujer

-Ah no te preocupes Nemu-san lo hacemos con todo gusto- ahora fue la voz del rubio que llego a sus oídos

-"¿Nemu? Esa es la chica con quien ha estado saliendo Uryuu"- pensó con un poco de enojo el peliazul

La puerta se cerro y ellos salieron de su escondite, se miraron y prosiguieron su camino, claro sin pensar siquiera no había escaleras normales así que como era de esperarse cayeron al abismo sin poder reaccionar.

A las afueras de la mansión shinigami se escucharon dos gritos y luego un seco golpe seguido por una cortina de humo. Isshin y Ryuuken se incorporaron sobandose la cabeza en caso del primero y el trasero del segundo. Al recuperar bien la orientación y el sentido se apresuraron a ocultarse detrás de una piedra.

-Bien ya estamos dentro, somos unos genios

-No es por destruir el ambiente Ryuuken, pero aunque estemos dentro nos falta encontrar al shinigami tras el periódico especial y salir de aquí VIVOS- aclaro el pelinegro a lo cual recibió una mirada asesina

-Eso lo se, pero es mejor pensar una cosa a la vez así que enfoquémonos ahora en como entrar a esa mansión

-Por la…

-La puerta principal no es una opción…

-Pues entonces podríamos acercarnos a ver que otra opción tenemos

-Tu idea me agrada, vamos

Ambos comenzaron a circular el perímetro de la casa, pero la parte principal era de dos pisos y las ventanas estaban cerradas, luego había una segunda sección de solo un piso que abarcaba un buen tramo y estaba techada.

-Vaya que se dan sus lujitos- comento Ryuuken pegado a uno de los muros de la segunda sección

-Pues creo que mas que lujosa es impenetrable

-Debe de haber un modo Kurosaki- se arremango su camisa azul y observo detenidamente la zona- Debemos subir, creo que es nuestra única opción

-Bien

Ambos treparon al techo de la segunda sección, encontrándose con una magnifica oportunidad. Aun cuando esa parte estaba totalmente techada tenia unos tragaluces, uno de los cuales aun no estaba puesto, se asomaron con cautela y se percataron de que ese lugar no estaba en uso, así que entraron a la mansión.

Al ya estar dentro observaron que estaban en una intersección de tres pasillos, ese lugar estaba muy extraño, parecía que no había habido actividad alguna en ese sitio. Isshin le dio curiosidad y abrió una de las puertas topándose con una habitación de cuatro por cuatro, su amigo lo llamo y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo que parecía el principal, los tragaluces estaban en el techo de dichos pasillos. Entre abrieron la puerta y encontraron algo parecido a un vestíbulo, tenia varias plantas y una entrada a una cocina nuevesita y sin puertas.

A ambos se les hizo muy extraño aquel lugar, se suponía que los shinigami se quedaban aquí pero parecía que estuviera desabitado. Isshin le hizo señas a Ryuuken acercándose a otras puertas divisorias pero esta estaba iluminada, la abrieron dos centímetros y lograron ver un extenso jardín en donde había una chica de cabello negro, un tipo alto y gordito y una niña de cabello rosa.

-Abejita iré a por mi cámara para sacar fotos de nuestro adornos…hasta te voy a grabar inflando globos- comento la niña mientras salía de la mansión y se alejaba de sus compañeros que comenzaron sus labores

-Vaya que le gusta su cámara a Kusajishi-fukutaicho- comento Oomaeda

-Si, ella es la única que la ha estado cargando a todas partes- dijo Soi Fong sin prestar mucha atención y mientras empezaba a pelearse con su primer globo al anudarlo

-Esa niña carga su cámara a todas partes ¿he?- murmuró Ryuuken al prestar atención a la platica

-Tal vez sea ella quien esta detrás del periódico- contesto del mismo modo Isshin siguiendo también la conversación

-A ver sino se le pierde

-Pues con eso de que sabe a donde pone las cosas- la pelinegra se sonrió un poco- Porque fue a buscarla con Urahara y yo vi como Zaraki-taicho dejaba la cámara en su habitación

-¿Cuál será su habitación?- cuestiono el quincy viendo la recamara que estaban en su rango de visión

-Esa- le contesto el pelinegro señalando una de la planta alta

-¿Cómo sabes que es esa?

-Porque ese es Zaraki Kenpachi y esta saliendo de esa habitación

-Entonces solo hay que llegar hasta esa habitación- murmuro Ryuuken mirando como Kenpachi salía de la mansión y como los otros se quedaban inflando globos

Ambos rogaban que algo pasara para que los shinigami se fueran del jardín y así permitirles llegar hasta la segunda planta de la mansión antes de que la niña regresara a buscar su cámara. Los minutos transcurrieron, fueron testigos de cómo la pequeña capitana se ponía azul al intentar inflar los globos para luego terminar medio desinflados cuando los amarraba también de cómo la frustración de la chica llevo a desquitarse con una inocente bolsa de los objetos decorativos hasta que vieron complicarse mas su situación al ver que otra shinigami, que dejo embobado a Isshin para luego ser despertado por un zape por parte de su fiel compañero, entraba a otra habitación lo cual los alivio por breves momentos antes de que Tatsuki entrara cargando a un hombre.

Suspiraron desesperanzados pero luego su atención fue capturada por los acontecimientos que se estaban suscitando. De la habitación de la shinigami antes había entrado vieron salir a un grupo de hombres acompañados por esta, vieron como todos iban en condiciones indecorosas y que eran abrazados por la chica, lo que le sorprendió a Isshin fue observar como Tatsuki tenia una cara llena de sorpresa y algo de tristeza que se transformo en una furia pura mientras que soltaba el cuerpo del sujeto. La chica dio dos pasos hacia el grupo de shinigami mientras que el hombre caía de cara a la duela.

-Hey Tatsuki-san ese es mi capitán hip, muchas gracias hip- alcanzaron a escuchar que pronunciaba el rubio, luego vio como el pelirrojo giraba su cuerpo pero Isshin cerro instintivamente los ojos al ver como Tatsuki agarra vuelo para un buen puñetazo

-ERES UN IMBECIL ABARAI

Ryuuken fue testigo tanto del vuelo del chico tatuado que se llevo de corbata a sus compañeros como de lo que sucedía con la pelinegra en el jardín. Notó el extraño haz de tristeza que había pasado en los ojos de la shinigami para luego transformarse en odio intenso, de un veloz movimiento la chica se había quitado su sandalia y se colocaba en posición de pitcher para luego lanzarla en dirección del único shinigami sobreviviente

-Chicos ¿están b…? augh- ambos infiltrados percibieron como el chico fue callado del impacto de la sandalia en su nuca y como fue aventado por la fuerza de esta hasta impactarse en la puerta de papel que fue rota.

-Idiota

-Capitana lo ha matado ¿Por qué lo hizo?- ambos volvieron a cerrar sus ojos cuando la chica le hundía la cara a su asistente y dejarlo inconsciente, para luego marcharse al igual que la rubia.

-Bueno…esto fue interesante mientras esperamos- exclamo Isshin después de unos minutos

-Cual esperamos, es nuestra oportunidad de ir hacia esa habitación

-Pero Ryuuken todavía hay shinigami en el jardín

-están inconscientes, esta oportunidad es la mejor que podamos tener así que vamos

-Bien, pero que si nos atrapan es tu culpa

Los padres salieron de su escondite precavidos para luego pasar velozmente el pasillo hasta las escaleras, las subieron de dos en dos peldaños, se pegaron a la pared para asegurase que nadie saliera de una de las habitación aledañas a su objetivo, al confirmar que no había peligro se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron para entrar como todos unos espías.

Dentro de la habitación la observaron en busca de la cámara en discordia; había dos futones bien doblados, una puerta de bisagras que asumieron el baño, un oso de peluche, varios frascos con distintos dulces, un teléfono celular gris, varias espadas de bambú y madera, gel para cabello tamaño industrial y por ultimo varios tableros de dojos. Caminaron revisando cada rincón de la habitación hasta que en la banca junto a la ventana la encontraron, su objetivo había sido alcanzado.

Ryuuken tomo la cámara fucsia y estaba a punto de analizarla cuando, por cuarta vez en el día, la sangre se le fue hasta los pies al igual que Isshin al escuchar no solo un par de pasos sino cuatro.

-Te digo que no encuentro mi cámara Ken-chan

-Pero el capitán ya le dijo que el la guardo en su habitación- escucharon cada vez mas cerca la voz suave de un hombre

-Enana eso te pasa por no tener orden con tus cosas- esa era otra voz

-Cállate bola de pachiku

-Te mataría sino estuviera crudo y adolorido

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- murmuro histérico Isshin

-Escondernos como antes- le contesto Ryuuken viendo sus opciones que eran nulas, la mesa no tenia compartimientos y en el closet difícilmente entrarían ambos, los pasos disminuyeron la velocidad- Tu métete al closet inútil, yo me esconderé en el baño

-¿Pero que no es mejor escondernos ambos en el baño?

-Seria más difícil ocultarnos si entran a él, así que ya métete y no hagas ruido

-Cállense Ya- ordeno Kenpachi a sus subordinados mientras abría la puerta

-Ken-chan mi cámara tampoco esta aquí

-Pero si yo la puse ahí junto a la ventana

-Pero no esta

-Pues búsquenla inútiles

-Si taicho- tanto Ikkaku como Yumichika comenzaron a buscar la cámara de la pequeña teniente

-_"Que no me encuentren, que no me encuentren, no quiero morir tan joven a manos de Zaraki Kenpachi por favor te lo ruego"- _pedía en su mente Isshin quedándose quietesito

-Cejitas busca en el closet tal vez Ken-chan la puso ahí

-_"¡¡¡ NO!!! En el closet no_…"- su mente se quedo en blanco al sentir que la puerta de su escondite era abierta- _"TE LO RUEGO DEJARE DE MOLESTAR A ICHIGO PERO QUE NO ME ENCUENTREN, LO JURO DEJARE DE HACERLO"_

-Pues no, aquí en el closet no hay nada- escucho la voz suave nuevamente pero era algo amortiguada- Solo esta su ropa y sus sabanas sucias- exclamo pateando las sabanas blancas del compartimiento de hasta abajo

-_"No te quejes Isshin aguanta como el macho que eres, que te haya pegado en la cara no es nada….no duele no duele"- _se mentalizaba el pelinegro reteniendo un grito lleno de dolor

-Pues no esta aquí en el cuarto- escucharon ambos hombres la voz de Kenpachi

_-"Si, ya se van"-_ pensó con alivio Ryuuken al escuchar los pasos de las personas fuera, donde estaba adherido a la puerta para escuchar todo

-¿Entonces donde esta mi cámara?

-Vamos a buscarla en la sala de televisión- sugirió Yumichika

-_"Si, a la sala de televisión sea donde sea que quede"- _les decía en su mente pero ahora era apretujado entre la puerta y la pared- _"¡¡No quiero morir!!"_- fue lo único que grito mentalmente al darse cuenta que alguien estaba apunto de entrar al baño- _"DEJARE SER FELIZ A URYUU CON LA MUJER QUE ÉL ELIJA SI HACES QUE SALGA VIVO DE ESTA, LO JURO AUN CON ESA SHINIGAMI"_

-¿Ikkaku a que vas al baño?- cuestiono Kenpachi

-Pues a ver sino esta la cámara aquí

-Como crees que la van a poner ahí- dijo con desesperación Yumichika- Creo que aun andas ebrio

-Oh pues yo solo quería buscar bien, hay veces que las cosas están en donde menos se las esperan- contesto malhumorado el calvito- Pero bueno ya mejor busquemos en la sala de T.V.- cerro la puerta y también se escucho como salían de la habitación y se alejaban de esta

-Que suerte tengo- susurro Ryuuken mientras se resbalaba por la pared hasta que quedar tendido en el suelo

-Hey Ryuuken ya vamonos antes de que regresen- le dijo nervioso Isshin desde afuera

-Si, será mejor que nos vayamos- concordó el quincy al salir del baño

-Pero no creo que se buena idea que bajemos, se escucha bastante actividad aya afuera

-Entonces creo que nuestra única opción es esa- exclamo el peliazul guardando la cámara en su pantalón y señalando la ventana

-Pero Ryuuken estamos en el segundo piso- recordó el pelinegro mientras abría al ventana

-¿Tiene alguna otra sugerencia?

-Esta bien, ¿Quién va primero?- su pregunta fue contestada con una mirada de su amigo que claramente decía "que no es obvio"- Eso es injusto sabes, pero esta bien ahí voy

Isshin se aventó sin pensarlo y Ryuuken lo siguió cayendo de pie y apoyando una rodilla y mano sujetando la zona de aterrizaje

-Ya estamos fuera de la mansión, ahora a salir de este sótano- exclamo como seguimiento del plan- Kurosaki muévelas… ¿Kurosaki?- pregunto al no ver a su compañero por ningún lado

-Ryfen…- escucho la voz apagada de Isshin

-¿Kurosaki donde estas?

-De…debajo de ti Ryuuken- contesto sacando la cabeza del hueco que habían hecho del impacto

-Lo siento no era mi intención caer sobre ti

-No importa, al parecer este día soy el que tiene la tarea de ser el colchón para las personas

-Si, claro ahora hay que salir de aquí

-Y si primero vemos que hay en la cámara

-No crees que seria mejor verlo cuando estemos en un lugar seguro

-Vamos, si nos vamos y resulta ser que esa niña no es la responsable vamos a terminar como unos simples ladrones de cámaras

-Esta bien veamos que hay aquí- encendieron la cámara y pusieron las opciones de ver, pero con lo primero que se toparon fue con un video

-¿Qué habrá en el video?

-Que se yo, a nosotros nos deberían de interesar las fotos, en el periódico no mencionan nada de videos

-¿Qué tal si es algo nuevo? Anda vamos a verlo

-Bien veámoslo

-Si- el pelinegro apretó el botón de play y comenzó a correr el video con fecha de miércoles.

_La primera imagen en aparecer era la del suelo polvoriento del jardín de Urahara, se escucharon varios ruidos_

_-Esto lo voy a grabar será un buen recuerdo de cuando derrote a uno de la sexta división- la voz de una niña se escucho mientras veían como la imagen se movía erráticamente hasta quedar frente al manubrio de un monopatín_

_-Yachiru-chan no creo que puedas derrotarme-escucharon la voz de un joven- ¿no crees que se te puede caer tu cámara?_

_-No, Cejitas me compro esta correa para poder cargarla en mi cuello así poder conducir sin tener ocupadas mis manos- un dedo señalo el lente y luego se movió hasta enfocar la mitad de la cara y el torso del chico_

_-Bien entonces la carrera será a partir de aquí, pasando por el puente y luego hasta el parque que será la meta_

_-Hai- las pequeñas manos de Yachiru cubiertas por unos protectores negros con líneas rosas sujetaron firmemente el manubrio_

_-¿Preparados?- pregunto una voz diferente de un chico_

_-Si- contestaron ambos justo en el momento en que un niño pelirrojo vestido con unos pantalones azules y una camisa blanca se ponía frente a ellos- Listos…FUERA- grito ondeando una bandera_

_Con la última palabra la imagen de la cámara se vio borrosa al ser empujada hacia un costado de la niña por la velocidad de su dueña. El video solo mostraba casas, calles, muros y personas a una velocidad increíble; mientras que el audio era otra cosa se escuchaban los chirridos de las llantas cuando los monopatines doblaban en una esquina y también las voces de los competidores_

_-No voy a perder Yachiru-chan- declaro el Rikichi cuando se le emparejo a Yachiru_

_-Esto es muy divertido jajajajaja_

_En una de las vueltas la cámara ondeo de un lado a otro quedándose quieta nuevamente captando el frente de la carrera, al parecer la correa se había atorado en la ropa de la pelirosa. La carrera seguía cabeza a cabeza, dieron una vuelta más y el viento comenzó a sonar mas fuerte cuando la imagen mostró un cambio de postura de Yachiru al inclinarse al frente para tomar más velocidad en la calle inclinada, donde a la lejanía se veía un puente._

_-Solo un poco mas…- se escucho al chico susurrar y Yachiru volteo a verlo mostrando la imagen del chico inclinado y ganando mas velocidad, la teniente se inclino a un mas para recuperar terreno_

"_The real sugar baby" y el "6" ganaron mas velocidad justo en el momento en que llegaron al puente pero fue cuando paso. El video capto la aparición de la nada de un rubio que volteo a ver a los competidores y su cara se transformo en una mueca del más palpable pánico._

_-Va doler…- fueron las únicas palabras que Kira dijo en el momento en que ambos competidores lo embistieron y lo embarraron en el pavimento, continuando su trayectoria_

_-Oh no creo que matamos a Blondie- se escucho en el video cuando hubo un nuevo movimiento_

_-Creo que si…oh no- grito Rikichi y la imagen tembló un poco para que después ver como la pelirosa movía el manubrio para recobrar el control- ¡¡¡Echen paja!!!- dijo el castaño al acercarse demasiado al chica, al ser presa también del descontrol de su monopatín_

_-No puedo frenar…- exclamo la teniente mientras ambos monopatines zigzagueaban sin control hacia una de las escaleras del parque (*ya ven que algunos parques japonés tiene escaleras en las entradas)_

_-Cuidado Kusajishi-fukutaicho- escucharon un grito a lo lejos para que la imagen se convirtiera en un torbellino de cielo, suelo, manos, Rikichi, monopatines, algo a rayas, cabello rosa, una brillante piel, casco rosa hasta terminar en algo borroso al ser tomado de muy cercas_

_-Creo que ahora si me rompí algo- afirmo con mucho dolor el de la sexta_

_-Caí en algo suavecito- comento Yachiru mientras se levantaba y tomaba su cámara la cual tomo su cara la cual era algo analítica- Mi cámara esta bien… ¿Y tu cómo estas Calvito?- pregunto al enfocar a su colchoncito que vestía una playera de rayas grises y blanca y que ahora tenían los ojos en espirales por rescatar a su teniente de un terrible golpe_

_-Creo que esta inconsciente- comento Rikichi_

_-Todo es culpa de Blondie, sino se hubiera atravesado no hubiéramos perdido el control_

_-Eso solo me deja con mi cuerpo adolorido y sin poder ganar nuestra carrera_

_-Creo que ninguno gano Riki_

_-Ah no, debe de haber un ganador podemos volver a empezar_

_-Si_

_-Ovejas, Sake…once- la voz de Ikkaku sonaba completamente desubicada_

_-Creo que es mejor llevar primero a que revisen a Ikkaku-san además nuestros monopatines están torcidos_

_-Cuando el calvito nos lo repare tendremos nuestra revancha_

_La imagen nuevamente se movió un poco para al fin detener la grabación_

_*_

-Jajaja eso fue muy gracioso

-Isshin la imagen no era tan clara

-Vamos acéptalo fue gracioso

-Esta bien si fue gracioso, es otra prueba que los shinigami son unos mensos jejeje- su leve risa fue callada por Isshin quien le tapo la boca y lo oculto tras un roca

De la mansión salían Hisagi y Kira, ambos traían una cara que mostraba lo crudos y desvelados que estaban e iban diciendo algo como que porque tenían que ser ellos los que ayudaran con las cajas de bebidas. Antes de subir por las escaleras se toparon con Byakuya y Rikichi, que traían unas bolsas de hielo.

-Buenas tardes Kuchiki-taicho- saludaron ambos tenientes

-Buenas tardes, ¿van a ayudar con los preparativos?

-Hai

-En un rato Renji les ira a ayudar

-Primero tenemos que bajarle la hinchazón de su ojo

-Eso le pasa por no saber tratar a las mujeres- murmuro Byakuya que se alejaba de los tenientes- Lo que le paso se lo merece al igual que lavar los trastes por un año completo por lo de las galletas que llenaron de hormigas mi cuarto

-Creo que eso le pasa por ni siquiera comprender a las mujeres- exclamo Kira

-Mira que no es el único que no tiene idea de porque fue vilmente golpeado- recordó Hisagi

-Bueno lo que paso entre tú y Soi Fong-taicho es porque simplemente estuviste en el momento y lugar equivocado

-Si eso tu crees…

Ambos subieron por las escaleras dejando nuevamente a solos en aquel sótano a los infiltrados. Dejándolos con un gran dilema ¿Cómo salir del sótano? Pero tras pensarlo unos minutos, decidieron arriesgar el todo por el todo y simplemente subir las escaleras esperando que nadie estuviera en la sala, lo cual nuevamente les hizo pensar que una entidad divina los cuidaba por que efectivamente en la sala no había nadie. Esto les hizo olvidar el pequeño detalle que podría haber personas fuera de la casa, ya que su nivel de seguridad ahora estaba al máximo, así que como si se tratara de su casa salieron por la puerta que daba a la tienda pero en cuento dieron unos pasos la puerta principal se abrió. Ryuuken hizo gala de sus reflejos y se lanzo junto a Isshin detrás de uno de los estantes de la tienda.

-Entonces seria bueno poner alguna carpa, por si llueve

-Si seria buena idea Isane

-Tiene razón Unohana-taicho es mejor poner unas carpas porque si llueve seria algo problemático trasladar todo hasta el sótano

-Es cierto Nanao

Las tres personas se adentraron a la casa, y Ryuuken volvió a suspirar con alivio dejando caer su cabeza para intentar relajarse

-Ya se fueron, no creo que mi corazón soporte otra así

-Si, vamos a terminar muriendo de un infarto- dijo Isshin pero su voz se escucho muy cercas para el gusto de Ryuuken

Con un poco de aprensión el peliazul levanto su cabeza y tuvo la visión mas traumática de su existencia, le ganaba por mucho la de hacia unas horas. Ahora su cabeza no estaba en el abdomen de Isshin sino en su pecho muy cercas del cuello, traduciendo al levantarse sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Parpadearon unas cuantas veces hasta que sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis causando que sus cuerpos se alejaran, como si de agua y aceite se trataran, profiriendo un grito ahogado casi de mujer.

-No vuelvas a hacer estas clases de cosas extrañas Kurosaki

-Pues deja de utilizarme como tu colchón

-Pues no lo haría sino hubiera aceptado a seguir tú magnifica idea de venir a ver quien es el que esta tras el periódico shinigami

-Pero es fue tu idea

-Claro que no

-Que si

-Sabes que no voy a estar discutiendo contigo como unos niños de cuatro años- el quincy saco la cámara que habían tomado "prestada"- Mejor hay que comprobar si esta niña es la que toma las fotografías

-Es cierto, enciéndela- los dos padres de familia se acercaron lo suficiente para poder ver las fotos guardadas en la cámara las cuales les causaron una gran conmoción

-Esto es… No puedo creerlo…esto es…

-Es imposible ella…ella es…- Ryuuken e Isshin tenían los ojos como platos y sus manos temblaban al observar las fotos que contenía la cámara de la pelirosa teniente

-No puede ser que ella sea…

-Esto es inverosímil- el quincy cubrió su boca para retener la reacción física de su cuerpo al ver las imágenes frente a él

-¡¡¡¡¡Una catástrofe como fotógrafa!!!!!- grito a todo pulmón el pelinegro al por fin salir de su shock- En todas la fotos salen picos de cabello o simplemente sale la cabeza o el torso o los pies- Isshin se levanto de su escondite sosteniendo sus cabeza por su frustración- Para esto entramos a este lugar

-Cállate Kurosaki que quieres que nos descubran- Ryuuken se puso al nivel de su compañero- Es obvio que ella no es la responsable ahora solo hay que regresar esta cámara y para eso debes de dejar de gritar sino podrían…

-Ejem, ejem…

El dúo paternal se petrifico al escuchar la falsa aclaración de garganta, pasaron saliva al sentirse atrapados. Como si fuera muñecos giraron sus cuellos para poder ver a la persona que realizo anterior acción y comenzaron a transpirar profusamente al ver no solamente a la dueña del objeto que tenían en sus manos sino también a su capitán y a los dos mas fieles oficiales de sus división.

Mientras que desde la entrada a la sala Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Yachiru estaban observando celosamente a los dos humanos frente a ellos.

-Isshin- lo llamo entre dientes y por su nombre al saber que era mala idea decir su apellido

-¿Si?

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Claro…

-Entonces…

-¡¡CORRE!!- gritaron al unísono los padres al soltar la cámara y salir corriendo, como almas que lleva el diablo, de la tienda de Urahara

Los de la onceava división se quedaron confundidos al ver que los humanos corrían con sus brazos levantados mostrando su estado de completo pánico, pero cerraron sus ojos al momento en que el disparo del flash iluminaba la oscura habitación.

-Mi cámara- exclamo Yachiru al ir a recogerla

-¿Quién demonios eran esos?- cuestiono Ikkaku al por fin salir del shock

-No lo se- respondió Yumichika- Pero tienen una muy fea forma de huir

-Se me hacen familiares…-comento al aire Kenpachi

-Es cierto es como si hubiera visto sus caras en alguna otra parte

-¿Tu crees Ikkaku?

-Si, bueno al de lentes solo me da el aire de alguien pero al otro se siente como…

-Si lo hubiéramos visto en algún momento- completo Kenpachi

-Pues en mi cámara Ken-chan- interrumpió la pelirosa al estar de pie junto a ellos

-¿Cómo dice fukutaicho?

-Si mira cejitas- la niña les mostró la última fotografía guardada y en esta se podían claramente observar la espalda de Ryuuken y a Isshin quien salía volteando hacia ellos

-Pues mínimo tenemos donde verlos mientras nos acordamos quienes son- dijo Yumichika

-Tiene razón…

-Bueno ahora ustedes par de holgazanes vayan a ver en que pueden ayudarle a Unohana y las demás, yo iré a ver la nove…digo el fútbol con Byakuya y Komamura

Los de la onceava dejaron vacía la tienda de Urahara en donde reino el silencio y la paz por unos minutos hasta que un par de cajas se abrieron de las que salieron unas siluetas con cámara digitales y una de video.

-Por poco pensé que nos descubrirían- exclamo la voz femenina de la silueta de ojos azules

-Te dije que no era buena idea mandarles el periódico a los padres de Ichigo e Ishida- le reclamo furioso el de ojos negros

-Pues tú fuiste el que estuvo de acuerdo conmigo…

-Claro que no, yo estuve con ellos desde el inicio- señalo a sus otros dos compañeros

-Vamos cálmense los dos- intervino el dueño de una voz algo grave- De todos modos sacamos una buena idea de su visita

-A si ¿Cuál?- preguntaron al unísono

-Video-dijo el otro mostrando la cámara de video

-Oh es cierto, jeje el video de esos dos nos será de utilidad en un futuro

*

Sin tener el conocimiento de que los responsables tras la edición especial del periódico shinigami los tenían en una grabación, el dueto paternal caminaba rumbo a la residencia Kurosaki más calmados pero muy cansados.

-No puedo creerlo todo esto para nada

-Ni pistas de quien era ni nada…solo conseguí ser descubierto por otros shinigami

-¿Por otros shinigami?- cuestiono Ryuuken

-Si, como que el jueves me vio uno de ellos, un niño de cabello blanco

-Si que eres tonto

-Estaba con mi querida hija como crees que no iba a ver porque un chico con pinta de vago andaba con mi preciada Karin

-No hay que ser un padre celoso Kurosaki, eso solo trae problemas

-El burro hablando de orejas- murmuro el pelinegro al llegar a su hogar

Al abrir la puerta Isshin se encontró con sus hijas que iban de salida.

-Oto-san que bueno que ya llegaste- lo saludo Yuzu

-Si que bueno, nos vemos luego viejo…

-¿A dónde van señoritas?- pregunto intentando fingir ser un padre estricto ante la presencia de Ryuuken

-Nos invitaron a una fiesta…

-Y se van sin su padre…-sollozo el pelinegro regresando a su normalidad

-No creo que le agrade a Ichi-nii la idea de que vayas, porque es la fiesta de los amigos de Rukia y….

-Regresen tarde- exclamo Isshin al sacar a sus hijas y cerrarles la puerta en la cara

-Bueno mínimo estarán entretenidos en algo los shinigami- dijo Ryuuken viendo la casa

-Espero que lo suficiente como para que no quieran buscarnos

-Eso seria completamente tu culpa

-No seas así conmigo Ryuuken mejor comencemos a celebrar que mañana se marcharan- saco unas botellas de sake y dos vasos

-Si, tiene razón hay que olvidarnos de esos shinigami ya que sin ellos esta ciudad regresara a su normalidad

Los dos hombres comenzaron a beber y platicar de distintas cosas, las cuales casi siempre se transformaban en una nueva pelea. Ryuuken le dijo que su casa se sentía como hogar a lo cual Isshin le respondió que eso lo había prometido a su querida Mazaki, también hablaron sobre los juramentos mentales que se habían hecho cuando estuvieron en la habitación de Zaraki; los cuales no sabían si cumplir o no porque de todos modos habían terminado por descubrirlos.

Entre peleas, sentimentalismos y bebida la noche llego, y al estar atontados por el alcohol no se dieron cuenta de la gran energía que se había detenido en el lugar en donde había tenido tan infartante aventura…aquel lugar en donde ahora en vez de una fiesta parecía un funeral.

En la mente de todos los shinigami y humanos de la fiesta solo existía una misma pregunta "¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?", pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al ver como una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en el rostro de uno de los recién llegados

-Hola shinigamis- le dijo mostrándoles su blanca dentadura.

---*---*---*---

_¿Qué les pareció la aventura de dos de los padres más famosos de Bleach? Esperamos sus comentarios porque sin ellos este nuestro y su fic no seria nada._

_Nos leemos en un rato pero como siempre les dejamos algunos cuestionamientos…_

_¿Qué quieren el grupo que se coló a fiesta?_

_¿Isshin y Ryuuken cumplirán su juramento de dejar ser feliz y no molestar a sus hijos?_

_¿Los de la onceava recordaran a nuestros infiltrados?_

_¿Cuándo tendrán su revancha Yachiru y Rikichi?_

_¿Renji usara jabón líquido que no maltrate sus delicadas manos al lavar tanto traste?_

_¿Byakuya, Kenpachi y Komamura ven novelas?_

_¿Quién ganara el concurso de belleza…? *sonido de disco rayado*_

_A.C.: espera ese concurso nunca ha ocurrido_

_Luna: upss creo que grabamos una pregunta de otro capitulo en este_

_A.C.: olviden esa pregunta ahora si a la mas importante_

_¿ICHIGO Y RUKIA POR FIN SE DIRAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y HABRA UN BESO EN ESTE FIC LLENO DE TRAGEDIAS?_

_Luna: pero si ya hubo un beso, el Soi Fong y Hisagi_

_A.C.: cierto…bueno_

_¿HABRA BESOS NO ACCIDENTALES?_

_ESTO Y MAS…o menos EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO_

_SE CUIDAN Y DISFRUTAN_


	12. Veinticuatro parte 2

**HOLA CHICOS y CHICAS **(imagínenos todas avergonzadas con chalecos blindados y en una trinchera con cara de pánico al volver por aquí después de siglos)

Sentimos mucho la tardanza, sabemos que dar escusas no vale la pena pero ahora si estos dos meses, si dos meses COMO OSAMOS A HACER ESO, fueron de lo más extraño, Luna pues en su internado como que mucho tiempo de escribir no tenia y yo pues el tiempo libre que tenia me moría de lo cansada que andaba pero como ya POR FIN agarramos el ritmo de nuestra vidas después de un largo tiempo de descanso y zas luego, luego a horarios d con una hora para comer, el cual en mi caso era frente a una computadora o el restirado haciendo mis tareas, les traemos el nuevo capítulo…_final_…de LO QUE TIENEN QUE SUFRIR LOS TENIENTES 2 con una GIGAMEGASUPERRECONTRA DISCULPA…NO NOS MATEN POR FAVOR.

**AngelYueGuang **(Pero claro que habrá mas Hisagi y Soi Fong también es de nuestras favoritas, fue muy gracioso que al momento en que subimos el 11 tu nos mandaste review del 10…MUCHAS GRACIAS), **Chillis **(gracias por pasarte al fic, que bueno que te haya agradado las locuras que se nos ocurren. Si hay HitsuKarin y habrá más, también somos fans de esta pareja), **Naomi14 **(Bienvenida y gracias por cambiar de opinión y leerlo jeje. Esperamos que te agrade este nuevo capítulo), **Suiguin Walter** (Si quien pensaría que les gustara las telenovelas a esos tres jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado),**Naoko Tendo** (También esperamos que se confiesen pronto, si es muy dudoso que cumplan sus juramentos pero bueno todo pasar en este fic n-n…que estés muy bien), **Tokiro-goi** (si los mas rudotes son los de los corazonzotes, claro que habrá más de Tatsuki y Renji pero como son personajes tan tercos pues es más lento el asunto jeje),** Tsukishirohime-chan** (Si esos dos necesitan descansar ya no son unos chiquillos como sus hijos jejeje, y esperemos que te agrade la fiesta y por fin saber quiénes son los recien llegados), **LadySc –Maaya-** (Bienvenida. Tenles paciencia jejeje ya verás que si se dicen sus sentimientos), (Oh si los besos accidentales jajaja ya veremos quienes son las victimas Afortunadas, e Isshin claro que le salio su lado paternal con Ichigo que haga lo quiera sus hijas deben estar a raya…o eso le dice Kon en el manga jojo), **Akasuna tsuki-yuue** (Creemos que son peor que sus hijos, bueno hay que ver que han vivido mas así que tal vez a eso lleguen o a mas Ichigo y Uryuu. Les haremos llegar tu recomendación de novela a los capitanes),** Byakushi** (Si son rete-celositos jajaja, bueno ya en este capítulo sabemos quiénes son los recien llegados esperemos te guste, nuevamente LO SENTIMOS si tardamos lo sentimos),** Shiro-chappy **(Jeje si el video también nos hizo reir cuando lo planteamos jajaja e Ikkaku e Isane se nos hace una bella pareja es por eso que la incluimos ya abra un poco mas de ellos al igual que Renji y Tatsuki. Y si habrá más besos accidentales y planeados jojo),** Sony.k** (Si los juramentos mentales…pero bueno creemos que la vida de ambos primogénitos seria más simple si lo cumplieran. Pues tienes razón así que esperamos te guste lo que vienen a hacer estos gorrones en la fiesta jajaja), **MiStErY MaYu-Chan** (Claro que te extrañamos y qué bueno que te la hayas pasado bien. Sabemos que hay tantas cosas que NO quieres saber pero poco a poco. Arena de Cancún claro que la queremos ¿Podrías proporcionarnos tu mail para enviarte nuestra dirección? Jajaja…es enserio), **Steldark** (tras mucho esperar ya está el siguiente esperamos te guste) y **Love_Ichiruki** (LO SENTIMOS si lo sabemos tardamos espero nos leas aun desde el manicomio jojo digo esperemos no tal hayan internado aun PERDERIAMOS A UNA GRAN LECTORA)

Bueno sin más ni más…solo pidiendo que LES GUSTE las dejamos para que lean

**Capitulo 8: Veinticuatro Vol. 2.0**

En el patio en donde antes todos estaban conviviendo, ahora se respiraba un aire tenso y todos los shinigamis estaban en una posición rígida, mientras que Asano y Mizuiro se escondían detrás de Ikkaku y Yumichika.

La razón de tan repentino cambio de estado de humor en lo que se suponía debía ser una fiesta era a causa de una única razón, la cual por cierto se encontraba frente a todo el grupo.

Las expresiones de odio intenso y algo de temor iban desde los shinigamis hasta el Quincy y los humanos presentes.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en el mismo lugar…en el grupo de Arrancar formado por: Szayel, Noitra, Wonderwice, Hallibel, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, Apache, Loly, Menoly, Stark, Lillenete, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow

-Hola Shinigamis- saludo el último con una sonrisa sarcástica y rompiendo por fin el tenso silencio.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?- Ichigo fue el primero en reaccionar aunque dirigiéndose principalmente al sexto espada.

Nel, que iba en la espalda de Grimmjow, no había notado hasta ese momento la presencia del pelinaranja así que en cuanto lo escucho hablar y lo vio se fue sobre el.

-¡Itsigo!- vio su cara de molestia -¿Qué no te alegras de ver a Nel?- estaba a punto de llorar.

-No Nel, es que…- ya estaba llorando.

-¡Ves lo que haces! Con el trabajo que me costo callarla y ahora ahí va de nuevo- Grimmjow estaba molesto -¡Suéltala!

-Primero déjame decirte que no eres nadie para darme órdenes así que olvídate de que te haga caso

-No te enojes Itsygo, venimos en paz- ya estaba de lo mas tranquila -¡Si ustedes tienen vacaciones nosotros también, no te…

-¡Claro que vas a recibir ordenes mías!, digo en todo caso le obedeces a esos inútiles del Gotei 13, así que seria como subirte de nivel- replico el espada interrumpiendo a Nel.

-¡Hey! ¡¿A quienes llamas inútiles?

-¡Tu no te metas! Bestia cabeza de piña, que el problema ni es contigo así que ¡Cállate!

-¡No me digas cabeza de piña!- gritaba Renji – Y no soy un bestia, ese es el papel de los del onceavo

-¡No nos llames bestias! ¡Mono de cuarta!

-Habló la bola de boliche

-Ikkaku, deja de discutir con esa cosa tan fea- Yumichika señalaba al pelirrojo –A la que al parecer se le olvido que también estuvo en el onceavo así que se dijo bestia el mismo y además de bestia en un inútil

Como era lógico, o tal vez no eso ya depende de cada quien, esto desato el desastre entre los shinigamis que se olvidaron, solo por un momento, de los arrancar allí presentes quienes, por ahora simplemente observaban.

-Estos shinigamis son tan impulsivos ¿No creen?

-Si Hallibel-sama- Sunsun y Mila Rose le daban la razón.

-Pues yo creo que un par de golpes no estarían mal para aplacarlos un poco- Apache ya se dirigía hacia el griterío con los puños en alto.

-Ni se te ocurra Apache, recuerda siempre que uno No debe dejarse llevar por las emociones porque… ¡AHHH! ¡El pequeño y lindo taicho del Gotei 13!

-¡No! ¡Hallibel-sama! ¡Espere!

La arrancar de cabello rubio casi estaba ya encima de Hitsugaya-taicho, y con Matsumoto allí cerca, sus fracciones se lanzaron a detenerla pero Rangiku se les adelanto.

-¡Aléjate de mi querido taicho! ¡Asaltacunas!

-¡Gracias Matsumoto!- la expresión en la cara de Hitsugaya era de alivio y gratitud completa mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad para escapar.

-No puedo creer ese comportamiento tuyo Hallibel, conserva algo de decencia

-¡Uy! ¡Ahora resulta que Ulquiorra nos va a hablar a todos de decencia, como no!

-¡No contradigas a Ulquiorra-sama Apache!

-¡Mejor cállense par de locas! ¡Miren que me están obligando a golpearlas! –amenazaba Apache -¡Son igualitas de pervertidas que el!

-Oigan, tranquilícense ¿Qué no se supone que estamos de vacaciones?

-¡Tu no te metas Stark!- corearon las tres.

Ante esta contestación la única reacción del tranquilo espada fue encogerse de hombros y disponerse a buscar un buen lugar para descansar, claro que, como siempre, la opinión de su fracción era totalmente distinta.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO? ¡¿Cómo que lo vas a dejar así? ¡Haz algo! ¡Eres el primer espada! ¡No seas tan inútil!- cada frase iba acompañada de una patada en las espinillas para Stark.

-Li… ¡Ay!... Lillenet ¡Tranquila!... ¡Ay!

-¡Nada de tranquila! ¡Impón el orden en esta bola de animales! ¡Que entiendan que si no fuera por ti no estaríamos aquí!

-¡¿QUÉ?- reacciono Szayel –Lamento tener que contradecirte Lillenet- pensó un momento –No la verdad no lo lamento, pero la idea de venir de vacaciones fue MIA no de Stark

-Ni te adornes con esa hazaña, amaneradito, que si no fuera por el Quincy ni se te hubiera ocurrido- le contradijo Noitra.

-¡Aja!- salto de pronto Mayuri –Ya sabia yo que tu eras el responsable de mi desgracia, pero mira que caer tan bajo como para haberle pedido ayuda a ese… rarito

-¡Yo no hice nada de eso! ¡A mi ni me metan en sus enredos! ¡Bola de fenómenos idiotas! Y no se preocupen que ese insulto va para ambas partes.

-¡¿QUÉ?

Tras esta exclamación general de indignación se desato una discusión descomunal entre todos los presentes ante la mirada asombrada e incrédula de los humanos presentes, los cuales tenían escrita el la cara la expresión: "¿Qué demonios?", y de la completa extrañeza de una persona.

-¿Qué pasa Karin? ¿Con quien discute Ichi-nii?

-Mmm… este…- Karin no sabia que decir -Ya sabes como son Ichi-nii y sus amigos, no le hagas caso

-Pero ¿Por qué todos están gritando? Mira casi es como si se le fueran a ir encima a alguien

-Este…- la pelinegra no sabia que hacer ya.

-¿Por qué mejor no los dejamos que sigan discutiendo con ellos mismos y mejor nosotros nos regresamos a comer algo a la cocina?- Rikichi que estaba junto a ellas la rescato.

-¡Si!- exclamo aliviada –Me muero de hambre ¿Tu no Yuzu? ¡Vamos!

La pelinegra arrastro de inmediato a la cocina a su gemela, antes de que pudiera seguir haciendo mas preguntas, con Rikichi tras ellas y ante la mirada asesina de cierta persona.

Mientras, la discusión seguía subiendo de tono, el griterío era cada vez mayor y cuando todos ya estaban a punto de tirarse encima del que tenían enfrente a los golpes, Yamamoto-sotaicho se puso de pie.

-¡SILENCIO! ¡ESTO ES UNA FIESTA NO EL CAMPO DE BATALLA! ¡CONSERVEN ALGO DE CORDURA! Difícil para todos ustedes, lo se, pero no imposible así que háganlo ¡AHORA!

Ante la orden del capitán de los trece escuadrones del Sereitei el silencio reino en el lugar y todos, incluidos Kenpachi, Komamura y Byakuya que ya tenían aprisionado a Ichigo; apunto de comenzar una nueva paliza, y allí presentes se quedaron el la posición e la que estaba discutiendo tan concentradamente, excepto una terca persona que siguió en su alegata.

-¡Si, claro pero Ulquiorra es un perver y aquí el muy cínico dándoselas de disque decente cuando en las no…ches

-¡APACHE!- la reprendió Hallibel

-¡¿Qué? ¿A caso estoy diciendo mentiras?

-Yo no me quiero meter en ese asunto JAMÁS, pero ya guarda silencio

Antes esto la fracción se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de ver de mala manera a Ulquiorra y sus ahora fracciones Loly y Menoly, pero había despertado la duda de una persona.

-¿Perver? ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué Lillenet?

-Stark tu no le hagas caso a Apache, ya sabes lo loca y enferma que esta- la vio con ojos asesinos- "Es mejor que siga sin enterarse"

-¡Vamos chicos! Yama-jii tiene razón ¡Esto es una fiesta! Así que ¡Sigamos disfrutando!- el capitán del octavo se hizo oír.

-¡Si! ¡Yo apoyo a ese señor Shinigami tan bien vestido!

-¡Con un demonio Stark! ¡No entiendes que no les des la razón a estos!

Lillenet estaba a punto de darle algunos golpes al primer espada cuando hizo su aparición, por fin, frente al grupo Urahara Kisuke.

-¡Muy bien! En vista de que ya se están llevando tan bien y que se van a quedar ¿Qué les parece si vamos por sus gigais? Así podremos continuar con la fiesta.

Todos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos ante la intervención del rubio y nadie reacciono, mas bien se quedaron mas quietos de lo que ya estaban, razón por la cual volvió a intervenir.

-Ok, ¡Vamos!

Nadie entendía, aun, muy bien el asunto pero los arrancar fueron con el al interior de la tienda a recibir su respectivo gigai y solo así el ambiente fue destensandose poco a poco.

El capitán del decimo ni siquiera espero a ver en que terminaba todo el asunto con los arrancar ni a escuchar los que decía Yamamoto-sotaicho porque su preocupación era otra, la cual por cierto estaba en la cocina.

Hitsugaya estaba a cierta distancia del lugar, la mas segura posible para los involucrados, observando lo que sucedía dentro de la cocina con un profundo e infinito odio escrito en el rostro. Si las miradas mataran… Rikichi estaría más que muerto.

Karin y Rikichi conversaban animadamente, con Yuzu cerca de ellos pero sin participar, de forma amistosa, que daban a pensar que se conocían de tiempo o que eran otra cosa, bueno esto según suposiciones y maquinaciones a los ojos de cierto peliblanco.

-"Maldito mocoso"- pensaba el ojiverde –"Esta pidiendo a gritos que use a Hyorinmaru en el"

Mientras estos pensamientos andaban por su mente, y en vista de que estaba tan molesto, comenzó a patear la pared y a idear formas más que perversas para poder deshacerse del de la sexta división.

-"¿Qué demonios se cree hablándole con tantas confianzas y tan cerca a MI Karin?... un momento ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?"- volvió nuevamente la vista a la cocina –"Y un cuerno, que mas da, pero ¿Cómo me deshago de ese inútil de Rikichi?"

Estos oscuros pensamientos invadían la cabeza del taicho del decimo mientras seguía observando el interior del lugar cuando, al ver a su teniente y distinguir a la distancia una pelirroja cabellera, se le vino a la cabeza una idea.

-¡Mat-su-mo-to!- esa voz dulce y extraña es este taicho dejo helada a la pelinaranja- ¡Tu querido taichito necesita que le hagas un pequeño favorcito!

-Cla…claro capitán, dígame- le contesto parándose en seco y con cierta nota de pánico en la voz al ver la expresión del peliblanco.

Los invitados no deseados, entiéndase los espada, ya habían regresado a la celebración pero ahora eran visibles para todos los presentes, o sea enfundados en su respectivo gigai.

En el centro de todo el grupo se encontraban las dos personas más sociables del Sereitei y Las Noches, es decir, Kyoraku y Stark. Pero era obvio que no estaban solos, no, Kyoraku había arrastrado con el a un medio recuperado Amagai y de paso a Ukitake y Chad.

-¿En verdad te gusta mi camisa señor arrancar?- decía el del octavo.

-¡Claro! ¿A quién en su sano juicio no le gustaría?

-En ese caso el amigo Chad nos llevara mañana a esa estupenda tienda en la que las compramos- pensó durante un momento –Ahora una ultima pregunta y la mas importante de todas- puso cara de seriedad -¿Te gusta el sake?- desapareció la seriedad.

-¡Me encanta! Es mas ¿Qué te parece si después de comprar la ropa nos vamos todos por ahí a beber?

-¡Me gusta, me gusta tu forma de pensar! Como que tú y yo nos entendemos muy bien- le decía entusiasmado sin reparar en las caras de pánico de los otros tres.

Seguían planeando su próxima perdida en el alcohol cuando Unohana apareció cerca de ellos y comenzó a llevarse a Ukitake.

-¿Me lo prestan?- les dijo con su habitual tono de voz –Gracias –les dijo llevándoselo y sin esperar respuesta.

-¡Oye Unohana-san! ¡Espera! No te lo…

-¡Déjala!- dijeron al unísono Byakuya, Kenpachi y Komamura interrumpiendo a Kyoraku -¡Ni se te ocurra detenerla o tratar de llevarte a Ukitake porque iremos por ti!

El del octavo no entendió la actitud de este trio de chismosos pero para evitarse cualquier conflicto o complicación que pudiera intervenir con sus planes decidió alejarse de ellos aun con Stark haciendo planes y arrastrando con ellos a un resignado Amagai y un Chad que esperaba por escapar de ese par.

Por otra parte Byakuya, Kenpachi y Komamura se alejaron hacia la cocina para poder tener una botanita para el chisme que esperaban al ver a Unohana ir por el taicho del treceavo.

Abarai Renji estaba acercándose a Tatsuki para tratar de recibir una explicación, aunque fuese medio coherente, acerca del golpe recibido.

-¿Qué tal?- se evito los típicos insultos para poder tener una conversación "pacifica" dentro de sus posibilidades.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- lo veía con un "muérete" escrito en los ojos.

-Tranquila, ¿si?, solo trato de hablar contigo

-En lo que a mi respecta tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar

-Uno trata de hablar civilizadamente contigo y mira nada mas como te pones

-Pues si tanto de disgusta mi carácter ya puedes ir yéndote por donde viniste shinigami de pacotilla

-Oye, no me…

-¡Renji! ¡Renjicito!

Justo en ese preciso momento apareció Matsumoto junto al pelirrojo abrazándolo efusiva y cariñosamente sin prestar la mas mínima atención a la conversación que estaba teniendo con Tatsuki, es mas ni siquiera al hecho de que estaba acompañado por ella.

-¡Así que aquí estabas! Me tienes buscándote por todos lados- lo arrastro con ella -¡Anda! ¡Camina! Necesito de tus habilidades únicas para un pequeño favorcito

La expresión en el rostro de Rangiku era del todo perversa, por el simple hecho de que la teniente del decimo se había bebido todo lo que encontró en la mesa y que tenia alcohol, mientras todo el mundo había estado metido en la discusión y por eso mismo estaba mucho mas cariñosa de lo que realmente era.

Ante esta peculiar muestra de "afecto" cierta pelinegra estaba más furiosa que antes con Abarai Renji e hizo notar esto mientras Matsumoto se lo llevaba arrastrando del cuello de su camisa y por la espalda.

-¡Noo! Matsumoto espe…

Sus replicas fueron calladas por dos cosas provenientes de la misma persona.

-¡Largo del mundo humano Abarai Renji! ¡Ojala y el conserje te desaparezca en el camino de regreso! ¡Así por lo menos no tendré que volver a ver tu horrible cara por aquí!

Todos estos gritos de Tatsuki fueron acompañados por un perfecto lanzamiento a la cabeza del pelirrojo de la lata de refresco que hasta hacia solo un par de segundos traía en la mano.

-Adiós

Mas que molesta, y dejando a un medio noqueado y empapado Renji, dio media vuelta y salió a grandes zancadas, además de echando chispas, del lugar.

Por otro lado después de esta reacción el chico se dejo arrastra por Matsumoto mas que frustrado por no haber podido arreglar las cosas con la pelinegra antes de irse sino mas bien haberlas puesto peor, sin siquiera esperárselo y sin posibilidades de componerlas ni un poco.

A un par de pasos de esta "despedida" tan afectuosa se estaba llevando a cabo otra "pacifica" conversación, de esas que casi no se dan entre todos los presentes.

-Nemu, por favor ¡escúchame!- suplicaba el Quincy dejando a un lado el orgullo –Yo no me estaba declarando a…

-¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte Quincy idiota- estaba realmente molesta -¡Yo te escuche! Así que no trates de negarlo

-Bueno si, pero…

-¡Ah! Y todavía tienes el cinismo de aceptarlo, ¡Eres de lo peor!

-¡No! Yo no acepte eso, solo déjame contarte como pasaron las cosas real…

-¡Que ya te calles! En lo que a mi respecta no quiero oír nada mas de ti y me alegra que estemos por irnos para no tener que verte de nuevo, porque además de lo que me hiciste fuiste capaz de caer aun mas bajo pidiéndole ayuda a ese tipo, así que ¡Aléjate de mi!

Dicho esto la chica dio media vuelta sin esperar una palabra más del Quincy y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas!- orgullo a la goma -¡Solo déjame explicarte!- trato de seguirla pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Ya la oíste Quincy- le dijo Mayuri con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz, y miren que es mucho -¡Déjala en paz! ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a MI QUER…QUE!...!Que te largues de su presencia!

Habiéndole aclarado las cosas el duro y poco expresivo capitán del doceavo se fue por el mismo camino que había seguido su hija dejando a un destrozado Ishida.

-¡Por Kami! ¿Sera que esto se va a quedar así? ¿Es que no hay una manera sencilla de arreglarlo ahora?- se lamentaba el chico suspirando frustrado.

Cerca de la cocina Hitsugaya seguía pateando, ahora casi a todo lo que se le atravesara, mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Desde hacia un buen rato esperaba, con toda la impaciencia de la que era capaz, a si irresponsable fukutaicho.

-Con un demonio es que no puede hacer lo que le digo mas a prisa, pero en cuanto llegue la voy a…

Como seguía tirando patadas a la dura pared y moviéndose mientras hablaba, su pie de pronto se estampo con algo muy blandito para ser la pared, así que el taicho del decimo levanto la vista y casi se infarto.

-Ku… Kuchiki-taciho- le temblaba la voz ante la mirada furibunda del noble y sus dos enormes acompañantes –Yo… este… ¡Me la debía!- le soltó de repente -¡Usted y su bufanda asesina!

Byakuya se quedo con el índice extendido, a punto de acusarlo, hacia el peliblanco y tras pensarlo por un breve instante tomo una decisión.

-Tiene razón ¿No?- les dijo a Kenpachi y Komamura antes de voltearse hacia el chico –De acuerdo, ¡Vámonos!

Dejaron solo al peliblanco, el cual respiro aliviado al ver a ese trío tan peculiar alejarse, pero no se quedaría solo por mucho rato pues su teniente ya se acercaba a el.

-¡Taichito! ¡Ya volví!

-Ya me di cuenta- le dijo algo molesto al ver su estado -¡Matsumoto! ¿No te dije que fueras directo a hacer lo que te pedí?

-Pero taicho, si eso fue lo que hice

-Si, como no y por eso vienes tan "alegre"

-¡Ah! Eso, pero no es culpa mía, la mesa de las bebidas fue la que se atravesó en mi camino hacia Renji, ella es la culpable.

-Digo yo como es que la mesa se te atravesó en el camino si el fukutaicho de la sexta era quien mas alejado estaba de ella

-Tecnicismos taicho, tecnicismos, la cosa es que aquí se lo traje- le entrego al medio asfixiado pelirrojo por traerlo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Tu! Más te vale que saques a ese de tu división de la cocina o yo mismo me encargare de que Kuchiki-taicho te entierre entre montañas de trabajo en cuanto volvamos a la Sociedad de Almas- su mirada era de puro odio y maldad.

-Pero ¿Por qué Hitsugaya-taicho?

-¡Asunto que para nada te importa! ¡Tu solo limítate a hacer lo que te digo!

Ante ese tono tan autoritario, semejante amenaza y la expresión en el rostro del capitán del decimo a Abarai Renji no le quedo mas que una sola cosa que hacer.

-Cla… claro Hitsugaya-taicho, como usted ordene

Así un par de minutos después Renji se llevaba a rastras de allí a Rikichi, el fukutaicho estaba más que molesto de que esta fuera la razón por la cual Matsumoto lo interrumpiera cuando trataba de arreglar las cosas con Tatsuki.

-¿A dónde se llevan a Rikichi?- preguntaba Karin mientras salía de la cocina y al ver allí a Hitsugaya.

-Ni idea, el teniente Abarai tan extremista como siempre, simplemente llego preguntando por el y míralo, se lo lleva- le decía el ojiverde en un tono de lo mas inocente –Y tu… em… ¿De donde lo conoces?- le pregunto lo mas casualmente que fue capaz.

-Je, je, pues en mi casa, creo que fue en una de las golpizas que le acomodaron a Ichi-nii, ¿Por?

-Ejem, ejem, este no por nada, ¿Qué bueno que ya nos vamos, no te parece?

-Claro, siempre es bueno volver a casa, pero fue divertido que estuvieras aquí Toshiro, espero que puedas volver pronto, en fin te dejo debo ir con Yuzu, adiós.

La chica pelinegra se alejo de allí dejando a cierto capitán con la cabeza mas llena de dudas que antes y con la perspectiva de una pronta partida que no le apetecía para nada después de escuchar a Karin.

Todas las conversaciones y reflexiones que se estaban dando en ese momento se vieron interrumpidas cuando un par de personas se puso frente a todo el grupo, cerca de Yamamoto-sotaicho.

-¿Podrían prestarnos un momento de su atención?- pidió Unohana-taicho con su habitual amabilidad.

Ante esto, y más al ver junto a ella a Ukitake, de repente se desataron los murmullos entre los shinigamis, y solo entre ellos porque los arrancar no entendían ni jota del asunto.

Como nadie atendió a la petición de la capitana del cuarto alguien debía hacer algo y no fue Ukitake.

-¡Cállense!- grito el trío de amigos.

-Si no lo hacen yo me encargo de silenciarlos a todos a punta de golpes- amenazo Kenpachi.

Ante la intervención de Kenpachi, Byakuya y Komamura todos, incluidos Unohana y Ukitake, se quedaron en completo silencio por la impresión.

-Ejem, este… Continúe Unohana-taicho- le dijo el noble.

-Gra… gracias capitanes- les dijo la del cuarto –Bueno pues… eto… nosotros queríamos informales, antes de que se vayan a empezar a hacer chismes, que…

-La capitana Unohana y yo somos pareja y vamos a ser papás- termino de repente el capitán del treceavo dejando shockeados a varios.

-¡Aja! ¡Lo sabíamos, lo sabíamos!- corearon Komamura, Kenpachi y Byakuya señalando a la pareja frente al grupo, causando con esto que todos se volvieran a ellos.

-Jamás creí que fuera usted tan chismoso Kuchiki-taicho, ni ustedes capitanes Komamura y Kenpachi- les dijo el capitán de los trece escuadrones de la SS.

-No, claro que no somos chismosos Yamamoto-sotaicho, es que a nosotros nos fue informado esto hace algunos días, y nos fue dicho por ese metiches del disque Shinigami Sustituto- salvaba su orgullo y el de sus compañeros además de hacer algo de lo que más disfrutaba, meter en problemas a Ichigo.

-Si, exacto- lo apoyaba Zaraki –Pero no se preocupe nosotros nos encargamos de él, ¿Verdad niño bonito?

-Claro Zaraki-taicho, hay que enseñarle a no meterse en asuntos que no le incumben, ¿Cierto Komamura-taicho?

-Si, ambos esta el correcto, esta juventud de ahora que no respeta la vida privada de nadie, así que andando

Este peculiar trío se movió de inmediato hacia Ichigo, el cual al escuchar las acusaciones en su contra estuvo a punto de discutirlo pero se puso a pensar que tal vez el asunto terminaría peor si los acusaba a ellos así que esto solo le dejo una cosa que hacer.

-¡Ay no! ¡Otra vez a mí!- se dijo con resignación antes de huir- ¡Nooooo!

Dada la noticia de los capitanes del cuarto y el treceavo, y mientras todo el mundo veía correr a Ichigo seguido por Byakuya, Kenpachi y Komamura, Grimmjow también se unió a la persecución, los demás siguieron celebrando su partida.

Hisagi se encontraba cerca del mismo lugar que Ikkaku cuando por allí paso cierta capitana violenta del segundo escuadrón.

Soifong caminaba hacia la cocina, haciéndose la que no veía al fukutaicho del séptimo, cuando fue detenida por la voz de una persona que precisamente trataba de evitar.

-¿Qué tal Soifong-taicho?- saludo el del 69 en el rostro.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- contesto despectivamente.

-¿Sigue de mal humor?

-Y a ti quien te dijo que yo estoy de mal humor, ¿No has pensado que el hecho de que te conteste de mal modo es por otra cosa?

-Bueno si, la verdad es que al parecer sigue celosa

-Mmm, pues por lo visto pido mucho al decirte que si no has pensado porque esa es una actividad fuera de tus habilidades oyendo esa respuesta ¿Cómo porque tendría que estar yo celosa?

-Pues por lo que paso con Rangiku-san

-No te creas tanto Hisagi, si yo estaba de mal genio fue por los estúpidos globos que me pusieron a inflar y amarrar y que no se dejaban, y si te golpee con mi sandalia fue solo un golpe de suerte, para mi claro, por atravesar tu estúpida cabezota en su trayectoria

-Pero yo cre…

-Pues deja de creer, porque por mi tu puedes hacer de tu vida un papalote y en todo caso una CAPITANA como yo JAMAS se fijaría en un TENIENTE como tú, no seas iluso e imbécil, ah perdón creo que estoy pidiendo imposibles

Al parecer le dejo muy claro lo que pensaba de él y con esto dejo al chico más que impactado, pues jamás se espero una respuesta como esa de la capitana. Por si eso no le había bastado llego Ikkaku, que había visto y oído todo, a rematarlo.

-Amigo- le puso la mano en el hombro –Acabas de quedar como un idiota frente una capitana

Un abatido Hisagi se decía que lo peor no era que Ikkaku le dijese esto, no, lo peor era que él estaba pensando lo mismo.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando los shinigamis estaban por irse. Se habían despedido ya y solo estaban esperando que apareciera la puerta Sekkai.

A los arrancar les daba lo mismo lo que hicieran los shinigamis, así que casi, casi arrastrando los pies, ya se iban a las habitaciones que ocuparían, cuando la esperada puerta se dejo ver.

-Ha sido una buena semana ¿No Yama-jii?- le decía Kyoraku –Lástima que ya nos vamos

-¿Nos vamos? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto extrañado

-Porque tu dijiste que era una semana de vacaciones

-¿Una semana? No- la puerta se estaba abriendo y se podía ver al fukutaicho de la primera -¡Si yo dije un mes!

-¡¿QUÈ?

Aparte de la exclamación colectiva de sorpresa se escucho el golpe seco del teniente de la primera al desmayarse por la impresión, así que ahora estaba tendido en el piso.

Mandaron de regreso a terapia, junto con los del quinto que aun seguían allí, y mientras tanto todos los shinigamis se reinstalaban en sus respectivas habitaciones más que decididos a aprovechar las próximas tres semanas.

Con estas "buenas", o tal vez malas, noticias shinigamis, arrancars, humanos y Quincy se fueron a descansar después del día tan agitado y sobre todo sorpresivo y más que difícil que TODOS habían tenido y sin saber lo que les esperaría para mañana.

Ichigo Kurosaki volvía a su casa cargando, desde hacía casi todo el camino, en la espalda a sus pequeñas hermanas y con Rukia detrás de él, la cual iba en un silencio absoluto para nada normal en ella. En cuanto entro a su hogar se encontró con otra fiesta.

-¡Siiii! ¡Por fin!- festejaban Isshin y Ryuuken mientras bebían en la sala.

-Ya volvimos viejo- no quería preguntar ni saber nada –Hola señor Ishida- aun no sabía que hacia el padre de Ishida con el suyo.

-¡Que bien!- estaba muy alegre, y no por el exceso de sake, al igual que el peliblanco -¿Ya se fueron TODOS tus a… mi… gos?- vio a Rukia -¿Qué hace Rukia-chan aquí? ¿Qué no se iba ya?- se dirigió a la pelinegra- No te ofendas sabes que me encanta tenerte aquí pero no entiendo

-Tu lo has dicho, se iba, ella y todos sus compañeros pero ahora se van a quedar tres semanas mas- ahora era él quien estaba demasiado contento y trataba de no hacerlo notar -¡Ah! Y llegaron otros visitantes mas- esto lo dijo con cierto disgusto.

-Pe… pero…

-Bueno viejo, nos vamos a dormir porque tuvimos un día demasiado movido y bastante raro y para dejar a mis hermanas en su habitación, pesan más de lo que parece, así que hasta mañana y hasta luego señor Ishida

-Buenas noches- les dijo la también feliz pelinegra –Me dará mucho gusto seguir aquí en su casa señor Kurosaki, adiós

-Si, claro- estaba ausente.

El pequeño grupo se alejo de la sala en la que antes se estaba celebrando y donde ahora habían dejado a ese par peor que en un velorio.

-¡Se supone que se iban!

-Eso ya lo sé Isshin- Ryuuken estaba molesto –Dime algo que no sepa ya

-¡NOOOOOO!

-¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que tus vecinos llamen a la policía?

-Está bien- otro de sus repentinos cambios de humor, hombre bipolar –En ese caso brindemos por otras tres semanas ocultos

-¡Salud!- dijeron ambos con profunda tristeza y frustración y al comprender mejor sus palabras decidieron tomar otra actitud -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ese desgarrador grito, por parte de ambos, asusto a TODOS los vecinos, y a los pobres perros de toda la colonia, de los Kurosaki a pesar de ya estar acostumbrados a sus desvaríos pero esto no se lo esperaban.

Esta fue la razón de que unos minutos después Ichigo viera partir a su progenitor y al padre de Ishida en una patrulla acompañados de un "amable" policía que los veía a ambos con cara de "locos, malos padres, haber si ya maduran, y porque luego los hijos son como son si tienen padre como ustedes".

Era obvio lo que el pelinaranja iba a hacer al ver esta situación, eso significaba dar un enorme bostezo y meterse a la cama a dormir con la absoluta certeza, o esperanza o creencia, bah lo que fuera bueno, de que ambos hombres tan "maduros" conseguirían salir del problema, ¿Cierto?

_¿Qué les pareció? Esperemos que les haya gustado_

_¿Nel podrá pasar tiempo de calidad con su querido Itsigo?_

_¿Hisagi podrá conseguir no ser tan idiota con Soi?_

_¿Los padres saldrán de la cárcel?_

_¿Qué pasara ahora con la llegada de los arrancar?_

_¿Algun dia Ishida lograra explicar las cosas a Nemu?_

_¿La vacaciones mejoraran o empeoraran?_

_Bueno no se preocupen la siguiente actualización no va tardar mucho ya llevamos como la mitad del siguiente capitulo_


	13. Mr Karakura

Hola chicos bueno aquí regresamos con una nueva entrega de Lo que tienen que sufrir los tenientes: Mundo Humano.

Bueno los personajes tienen 15 años pero les vamos a aumentarles un añito y según investigamos dicen que el apellido de Ulquiorra realmente se escribe Cifer y no Shiffer pero lo manejaremos como Shiffer y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS y POR LEER:

**Chillis **(si son y somos unos suertudos, si lo pobres dan pena pero ya verás puede que todo se arregle como todo puede pasar en este fic, así que lo de Aizen aun no está fuera de la mesa jojo),** Naoko Tendo** (Nosotras bien ¿y tú? Pues si jaja estas 3 semanas ya las tenemos TOTALMENTE planeadas…tal vez algo se agregue jojo pero si procuraremos llenarlas de locuras, ten una buena semana también),** Naomi14 **(qué bueno que te haya gustado nos alegra mucho, si es tan tierno Shiro celosito esperemos que el e Hisagi resuelvan sus problemas),** Suiguin Walter** (Oh lo que hizo Ulquiorra…ya lo sabremos ya lo sabremos jojo, que bueno que gusten el trió Bya-Ken-Koma nos da miedo que se salgan de su carácter pero hay que ver que solo estamos realzando ciertas características que tienen jojo CLARO QUE NOS ESFORZAREMOS), **Uchiha Katze** (Le pusimos que del séptimo…upss leve error de dedo se nos fue, lo sentimos jajaja),** Love_Ichiruki** (Como lo íbamos a abandonar es nuestro pequeño bebe este fic, simplemente no moriríamos en paz si no lo terminamos, así que no te preocupes puede que a veces tardemos pero que lo vamos a completar lo completaremos. Esperemos sigamos contando con tu apoyo), **MiStErY MaYu-Chan** (Hola, jeje si nuevo capítulo y aquí va otro jojo. Nadie se pudo disculpar con nadie lo peor es que se complicaron mas la cosas que bueno que te haya gustado lo de los arrancar esperemos las locuras sigan siendo de su agrado), **illbewithyou** (no te preocupes por eso y muchas gracias por lo de que esto se pone cada vez mejor nos hace MUY FELIZ, pues chance si se le declare pero todo con tranquilidad y Toshiro aun tiene tres semanas más para declarársele), **Narutito** (Primero que todo bienvenida, aquí está la continuación esperemos te agrade),** Byakushi** (Si, un mes esperemos sigas leyéndonos pues queremos que haya de todo es por eso que habrá veces que sea todo meloso de las parejas y otras que no jojo) y a Kurosaki Rukia – san (qué bueno que te haya llamado la atención y nos hayas leído, tu duda pues te tenemos que contestar como a todos los demás ese es uno de los misterios que encierra el fic así que se develara a su tiempo, esperemos te guste este nuevo capítulo)

También queremos agradecer a los que nos han etiquetado como fic favorito o alerta de fic o como autor favorito…ME HALAGAN en serio sin todos ustedes mis ideas no serian lo que son y también, sobre todo este en especial, aun cuando siempre me ayuda con casi todas mis historias a mi querida amiga-hermana LUNA MALTTER BLACK este capítulo y el siguiente está dedicado ti, jeje ya que es uno de los capítulos de toda esta historia que teníamos tantas ganas de escribir…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO

Ahora si a lo que nos cruje chencha…

**Capitulo 9: Mr. Karakura…el concurso que premia al mas Buenote de Buenotes**

En la casa de los Kurosaki nuestro querido shinigami sustituto se encontraba aun despierto mirando el cielo desde su ventana como lo hacía justa hace una semana atrás cuando las vacaciones del Gotei 13 comenzaron

-Siempre pensé que lo más extraño que me podía pensar en unas vacaciones ya lo había vivido, gastar mi últimas vacaciones de verano en rescatar a Rukia fue lo que me hizo creer que nada mas bizarro podría pasarme… pero no- suspiro y se acomodo de lado intentado forzar su sueño- Ahora voy a pasar todas mis vacaciones no solo haciendo de niñera a los shinigami sino también a los arrancar…mínimo no me voy a aburrir

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la ciudad una pequeña silueta estaba concentrada frente al monitor de un lo que parecía una computadora

-Bien creo que con esta narración es mejor, vaya que esto de tener que escribir ahora también de los arrancar va a ser una lata- murmuro mientras le daba click en enviar en su monitor y justo en ese momento tres siluetas mas aparecieron- ¿Terminaron de poner los micrófonos y cámaras en la mansión y la tienda?

-Claro, ahora con tanta gente nos va ser difícil seguirles el paso a todos- dijo cansada otra voz

-Vaya que son latosos los turistas ¿he?

-Podríamos dejar de hacer esto y…

-JAMAS- gritaron al unisonó dos de las siluetas- Estamos haciendo una fortuna con los chismes que les vendemos a los del periódico shinigami

-Además también les está conviniendo a ellos, digo eso de que ya van a poder expandir los horizontes de su publicación es algo grande

-Pues sí, pero no creen que los capitanes se van a enojar cuando se enteren

-Eso ya lo pensaremos a su tiempo

-Por ahora solo hay que seguir disfrutando de las tonterías que hacen nuestro vacacionistas

-¡SI!- afirmaron animados sentándose para seguir con sus preparativos para las tres semanas que aun faltaban del disfrute de los shinigami y arrancar

La mañana del sábado llego para todos nuestros vacacionistas, ya era un poco tarde pero había uno de nuestros espadas que disfrutaba de levantarse tarde y más ahora que su único deber era descansar pero para todos los demás arrancar eso de vacaciones no significaba que debías levantarte cercano al medio día así que enviaron, léase sortearon democráticamente de nuevo, a uno para despertar al espada numero 6, tal vez pensaron que era Stark pero él tiene a Lilynette para fungir como su alarma.

-Esos malditos que se creen al mandarme a mí a despertar a ese imbécil- se quejaba el pelinegro mientras recorría el pasillo- Ya es lo bastante grandecito para que se despierte solito y los endemoniados de Hallibel y Ulquiorra se pueden ir a la condenada jodida al creerse con el derecho de mandonearme…Ve a despertar a Grimmjow- Nnoitra lo pronuncio lo ultimo fingiendo la voz y moviendo las manos burlonamente

Casi al alcanzar su objetivo vio algo que lo dejo helado, primero por ser una escena que todos pagarían por ver y segundo y más importante porque no sabía porque demonios una sensación acida cercana a los celos lleno su cuerpo. Del cuarto de Grimmjow salía este aun somnoliento pero cargando a la pequeña Nel en brazos, quien veía al peliazul con lagrimitas en sus ojos pero aun así con una tierna mirada.

-Gatzias Grimmy

-Neh agradece a mi falta de cordura cuando despierto- le contesto el espada- Acompañarte al baño ¿Qué no estás lo suficientemente grandecita para ir solita?

-Sip, pero me da miedo

-Miedo...- suspiro cansadamente al darse vuelta y encontrarse con un Nnoitra que aunque su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil le sobraba con ver la mirada llena de furia e instinto asesino

-¿Qué demonios piensas que haces con Nelliel?- cuestiono el pelinegro apretando los puños-Te dijeron que la cuidaras, NO que durmieras con ELLA

-Yo no dormí con ella- le aclaro Grimmjow comenzando a enfurecerse- Fue ella quien se coló a mi cama y se durmió conmigo…-al momento en que termino su frase se dio cuenta de lo mal que se había escuchado y claro esta Nnoitra ya estaba a punto de explotar del coraje- ¿Nel por que no vas tú solita al baño? Yo tengo algo que hacer primero- le dijo a la pequeña al dejarla cuidadosamente en el suelo

-¿Qué tenes que hace Grimmy?- pregunto la peli verde inocentemente

-¡HUIR!- grito al salir corriendo hacia los jardines que compartían los arrancar y shinigami

-VEN ACA MALDITO DEGENERADO- rugió Nnoitra al pasar corriendo frente a Nel

Justo cuando Grimmjow cruzaba las puertas que dividía la zona shinigami de la arrancar, la asociación femenina shinigami se estaba reuniendo en medio de los jardines para tomar su te sabatino, claro está nunca llegaron a sentarse ante el shock que tuvieron al ver al espada. Pero no fueran las únicas Hallibel y sus fracciones quien estaban desayunando en los pasillos del jardín se quedaron con el bocado a medio camino. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, pues porque no todos los días podías ver a Grimmjow Jaggerjack mostrando su escultural cuerpo cubierto solo por un ceñido bóxer negro.

El espada seis se detuvo en el jardín, la vergüenza pudo más que su deseo de huir de la muerte, por primera vez en su vida sentía que el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas, Nnoitra detuvo también sus pasos para contemplar la escena, por esta vez le era suficiente con la humillación pública de Grimmjow… o eso creía

-"Maldito Nnoitra ahora si lo mato, nadie y cuando digo nadie es NADIE me hace quedar en ridículo…"- un silbido por parte tanto de Matsumoto como de Apache incrementaron el sonrojo del espada pero aun así era LA SEXTA ESPADA- ¿A quién crees…?

-¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE LE CHIFLAS APACHE?- pregunto el quinto espada al ver que las mujeres presentes se les escurría la baba o tenían una mirada muy lujuriosa o estaban sonrojadas

-Pues a ti no, eso es obvio

-¿Y eso que significa?- dijo ofendido el pelinegro mientras Grimmjow era asediado por Mila- Rose y observado detalladamente por Sun-Sun y Hallibel

-Hasta ahora noto que estas MUY bien Grimm- susurro la espada numero tres

-Hallibel-sama tiene mucho razón Grimmjow-sama- concordaron sus fracciones que se le acercaron mas

-Oigan chicas desde cuando nos llevamos así- contesto el peliazul dando pasos más hacia el centro del jardín donde se topo con Matsumoto y otras shinigami menos aventadas pero que estaban ahí. No mal interpreten, Si estaba muy orgulloso de lo que la naturaleza le había dado pero eso no quería decir que fuera muy bueno con las mujeres

-Significa lo que pensaste- exclamo Apache poniéndose al tú por tú con Nnoitra- Y aunque es una gran sorpresa para todas, también significa que debes cuidar más a tu novio para que no le pase nada

-¿Cuál nov…?

-QUÉ NOVIO NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS- lo corto esta vez el peliazul- Nnoitra solo esta celoso de que yo si sea guapo o quién sabe si le tire al mismo bando que Szayel, pero YO si soy bien MACHITO y se los puedo probar…-por segunda vez en el día se arrepintió de no pensar primero antes de abrir su bocota

-Entonces pruébalo espada

-Oigan chicas, shinigami… no tengo porque… ¿Cómo que están muy cerquitas de mi?... ¿que intentan? Esperen, ESPEREN- grito cuando Mila-Rose y Matsumoto lo abrazaban mientras Kiyone y Nemu sacaban sus cámaras y comenzaban a tomar fotos

-¿Seria bueno quitarle los bóxers?- murmuro Soi Fong recordando su antigua misión de paparazzi para el periódico de la Asociación

-Tu idea es muy buena Capitana Shinigami- concordó Hallibel- Apache quítaselos

-Claro que si- la pelinegra intento seguir su orden pero Grimmjow estaba luchando para evitar lo que ya se estaba transformando en técnicamente una violación, pero para su desgracia Sun-Sun se unió a la labor de someterlo junto con Isane; ordenada por Unohana, que estuviera comprometida no significa estar ciega, quien le tapaba los ojos a Yachiru, algo pequeña para esta clase de shows; y su hermana Kiyone, quien le había dado la cámara a Nanao; que según tenia cubierto los ojos pero bien que dejo un espacio entre sus dedos para ver.

-Espérense…alguien quítemelas de encima

Afuera de la estación de policías dos reconocidos sujetos salían todos despeinados, ropa desajustada y con una cara de marca resaca

-Me duele todo- exclamo Isshin estirándose

-No puedo creer que ninguno de nuestros hijos hayan venido a sacarnos o evitado que nos encarcelaran

-Estoy seguro que hasta Ichigo fue el que llamo a la policía, además Uryuu dudo que haya recibido tu mensaje…después de todo intentaste llamarlo por teléfono usando el control remoto

-Kurosaki cierra la boca, que el de la idea de "festejar" fue tuya

-Claro que no, fue tu idea

-Hoy no estoy de humor para discutir solo quiero ir a dormir un rato…nos veremos después

-Está bien, pasara al rato para ver si aun te llega ese periódico…creo que es la única manera de que realmente crea que se van a quedar otras tres semanas

-Si, si…

Ambos padres se retiraron para descansar aunque sea un día, después de todo ya no eran aquellos jovenzuelos que una vez fuero…ahora ya estaban pensando que podría ser posible que ya no tuvieran la edad para estar con esas andadas…pero bueno tenían todo un día para pensar que hacer a partir de ahora.

Ikkaku, Hisagi, Kira y Yumichika salieron del cuarto de los del onceavo al escuchar el disturbio y se encontraron con una bolita de mujeres, hormonalmente locas, y un reconocible espada quien lograba zafarse para luego volver a ser sometido.

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamo Ikkaku al ver el espectáculo

-Eso no es nada hermoso

-No creí que el espada seis fuera tan popular con las mujeres

-Por favor no es tan popular solo esta semi-desnudo a cualquier chica que no sea...

-¿Soi Fong-taicho?- completo Yumichika al señalar a la nombrada quien tenía una cámara de VIDEO, y que estaba concentradísima en el espada con un notorio sonrojo

-¿Qué demonios hace Soi ahí?- pregunto shockeado el teniente

-Ahora es Soi…- se burlaron los chicos

-Ya basta- sentencio el moreno al brincar hacia el jardín- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?- grito a todo pulmón y las mujeres se detuvieron en seco- ¿Acaso no saben comportarse como las señoritas respetables que son? Ni que fuera la primera vez que ven a un hombre con nada más que su bóxer

-¿Qué sucede Nnoitra?- pregunto una voz seria recordando la presencia del quinto espada

-Grimmjow estaba dando un numerito a las mujeres locas- contesto al ver de reojo a su receptor

-Pero si Grimmjow no esta tan bueno como nuestro querido Ulquiorra-sama- dijo Loly al sujetar más firmemente el brazo del ojiverde

-Si Ulquiorra-sama es mejor en todos los sentidos

-"¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a las mujeres?"- pensó Nnoitra al ver a las nuevas fracciones de Ulquiorra

-Bien como al parecer todas ya entraron en razón yo me largo de aquí- dijo de lo más tranquilo el peliazul acomodando su cabello

-Detente ahí- ordeno Hisagi al quitarle la cámara de video a Soi Fong que se le quedo viendo contrariada- Que no nada más ellas de repente se te aventaron así como así, ¿Quién demonios te crees para andarte paseando en paños menores por la casa?- le reclamo el teniente movido aun por los celos pero ocultándolo- Que no ves que hay niños en esta casa

-Primero que todo shinigami no tengo porque darte explicaciones pero solo diré que no fue mi intención andarme paseando por el jardín así como estoy

-Ya se empezaron a pelear- susurro con pesadez Stark uniéndose a la gente del jardín junto con Lilynette, Wonderwice, Nel y Szayel

-Pues al parecer fue culpa de Grimmjow- dijo Nnoitra aun molesto

-Grimmy no puede hacer nada malo, el es muy bueno con Nel

-Anda no seas perezoso Stark ve y tranquilízalos que para algo eres el uno- ordeno la chica de cabello fosforiloco dándole una patada en las costillas

-Solo están hablando, míralos- dijo despreocupado señalándolos

-¿No fue tu intención?- ironizo Hisagi- Entonces que alguien te persiguió hasta aquí haciendo que te vieran todas ¿o qué?

-Eso que te importa shinigami- contesto el espada al no admitir que ciertamente eso fue lo que paso

-Claro que importa arrancar ya te dije debes respetar esta casa en donde solo eres un invitado que además tiene niños y mujeres que debes respetar

-¿Respetar? Ellas fueron las que se me aventaron encima- se defendió Grimmjow- Además puede que sus chicas shinigami hicieron esto como consecuencia de que no tienen algo bueno que ver

-Oh eso si ya fue cruzar la línea arrancar- exclamo Ikkaku al juntarse con Hisagi al igual que sus demás compañeros- Ellas si tiene un mejor taco de ojo del que tu les puedes ofrecer

-¿Empezando por ti calvito? Lo dudo mucho

-Tú no eres nada hermoso gato callejero

-¿A quién le dices gato callejero metrosexual dudoso?

-Chicos vamos esto ya se está saliendo de las manos ¿Qué tal si nos calmamos todos?-pidió Kira

-Sino quieren salir perdiendo háganle caso al mariquita rubio

-Si chi…- Kira reacciono ante el insulto del sexto- Óyeme tu desgraciado que el único marica que veo aquí eres tu

-¿Unohana-taicho que sucede aquí?- pregunto Renji recién salido de su baño

-Pues un malentendido con uno de los arrancar

-Ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar- el pelirrojo se acerco a su amigos- Oigan chicos ya dejen esto solo están complaciendo a este tipo

-Pero es que no entiendes Renji, este tipo nos insulto- dijo Ikkaku ya preparado para partírsela a Grimmy

-Eso va pasar mientras tengamos que estar aquí con ellos…

-Mira lo que hizo este lucido- lo interrumpió Hisagi mostrándole la grabación de Soi Fong

-Por Kami no sabía que tuvieran tanto fuerza las chicas- se sorprendió- Pero si se lucio ¿A quién le importa? Vamos meternos en problemas, solo enfadara a nuestro capitanes

-Ya shinigami dejen esto por la paz- casi ordeno Grimmjow tomando una postura soberbia- Como ya dije antes ¿Qué tiene de malo que sus chicas vean algo que valga pena?

-Ni te hagas tantas ilusiones arrancar- siseo Renji al empezar a sentir lastimado el orgullo pero aun controlándose

-Pero si es la verdad piña, si sus opciones son ustedes ¿Qué esperanzas podrían tener?- si Grimmjow había dejado atrás su vergüenza y trauma de hace rato- Digo porque para empezar para que alguien se fije en una piña tatuada como tu tendría que ser una chica fea, con mal gusto y mas masculina que tu, porque pareces una señorita

-AHORA SI TE PARTO LA CARA- exclamo Renji al lanzarse contra el peliazul, al sentir muy personal lo de la chica

-Espera Renji-san- dijeron sus amigos intentando detenerlo

Lo que empezó como un "buen" día se estaba transformado en uno bastante malo, las chicas ahora ya no sabían cómo detener algo que inicialmente empezó por su culpa, fue entonces que otras dos personas entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron hacia la Asociación femenina shinigami

-Rukia ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¿Ichigo? ¿Ishida?

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san

-Lo que pasa es que empezaron a discutir con Grimmjow y…

-Ese tipo ya está causando problemas- fue lo único que menciono el pelinaranja al acercarse hacia sus amigos junto con Ishida- Hey ya deja de estar jodiendo Grimmjow

-Yo no estoy jodiendo Kurosaki, solo les estoy diciendo las puras verdades

-Maldito hijo de tu progenitora- lo maldecía Renji aun siendo sujetado por Ikkaku y Kira

-Este tipo ahora si se paso de lanza con las chicas

-¿Pues que hizo Hisagi-san?- cuestiono Ishida, no queriéndose involucrar mucho hasta que dijeron chicas lo cual significaba Nemu porque estaba ahí…ignorándolo pero ahí

-Esto fue lo hizo- el moreno les mostro un fragmento de la cinta- Y eso no es todo también estaban ahí Rukia y Nemu- menciono al saber que era la única manera de reclutar más personas a la "causa" de romperla la cara al espada

-¿Nemu-san?- cuestiono dolido al ver una parte en la chica se tomaba una auto foto con el hombre en cuestión

-Tu…maldito…- fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio Ichigo al ver varias veces a Rukia al fondo con un notorio sonrojo y a veces cubriéndose los ojos- PUDRETE MALDITO

-Ichigo espera- pidió Rukia al ver que el pelinaranja si iba a pegarle a Grimmjow pero…

-¡ITSYGO!- grito Nel al lanzarse al nombrado- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Viniste a jugar con Nel?

-Eso te pasa por intentar atacarme Kurosaki…auch- se quejo cuando por fin Renji pudo zafarse lo suficiente para darle un puñetazo

-Ya Renji este no vale la pena tu sabes que tu chica para nada es fea y mas masculina que tu- le decía Ikkaku

-Eso que importa, la insulto- el pelirrojo sin ser consiente acepto públicamente que había "una" chica

-ALTO- grito Yachiru al saltar entre los shinigami y el espada- Solo hay una forma de solucionar todo esto pachiku

-Que no me digas así

-Como sea pachiku, esto de quien es el más bonito se va resolver con un concurso de belleza

-¡ ¿QUÉ?- exclamaron todos

-Sí, con un concurso de belleza como el que vimos la otra vez en la tele…¿Cómo se llamaba?- la pelirosa se tomo la barbilla recordando y Nanao le murmuro algo al oído- Así gracias vicepresidenta se llamaba Miss Universo…así que vamos a hacer el concurso Miss Universo de shinigami y arrancar hombres…

-Ah disculpe Presidenta pero se le dice Miss Universo porque es de mujeres- la niña se le quedo viendo con cara de "eso que"- Que tal si le llamamos…mmm…mmm…

-Mr. Karakura- dijo Matsumoto

-Ese esta bueno, es hora de iniciar con el primer concurso de MR. KARAKURA- declaro Yachiru con una gran sonrisa- Entonces haber hay que traer esto y esto y esto y ustedes hagan esto

La pelirosa organizo las cosas y en menos de un ahora la Asociación femenil Shinigami tenía listo lo necesario para realizar la nueva loca idea de teniente de la onceava.

En el jardín se había instalado una mesa con unas sillas en donde tenían una pancarta que decía Jurado, en los pasillos se encontraban instalando almohadas para lo espectadoras y finalmente en el pasillo del fondo frente a la mesa de jurados se encontraban nuestros concursantes…o bueno los hombres que aun discutían.

-¿Un concurso? Si que están locas quien quiere concursar para elegir quien es el más atractivo- exclamo fastidiado Grimmjow

-Tal vez dices eso porque sabes que es imposible que alguien como tú vaya a ganar- contesto Ichigo con desafío en su voz

-Jajaja Kurosaki pero si lo que dije fue para no hacerlos sentir mal- respondió con un marcado sarcasmo- Esta más que claro que soy yo el más atractivo de todos los hombres shinigami, humano y arrancar

-Eso quisieras gatito desnutrido, porque yo soy el shinigami mas atractivo que puede haber- fue ahora Yumichika quien contesto

-El desnutrido es Kurosaki, que no ves lo flaco que está seguro su mujercita lo mata del hambre y de otras cosas- el peliazul le dio la sonrisa mas socarrona que pudiera dar

-Te voy a demostrar que para nada estoy flaco Grimmjow porque te voy a dejar comiendo polvo en este estúpido concurso

-Pues dudo que tengas posibilidades de ganar y más si compites solo contra mí

-Y quien dijo que solo va concursar Ichigo- replico Ikkaku- Yo les voy a mostrar que la rudeza es lo que más le atrae a las mujeres

-Claro que no Ikkaku, la belleza es lo que les gusta es por eso que yo también voy a concursar y voy a ganar- sentencio Yumichika uniéndose a los tres concursantes

-¿Por qué siempre las discusiones se salen de proporción?- susurro Kira y quiso dar media vuelta- Mejor yo me voy de aquí antes que…

-¿A dónde Kira?- le pregunto inocentemente Matsumoto mientras lo abrazaba junto con Renji- Debo decirles que como es imposible que Kuchiki-taicho concurse nuestros mejores contendientes son ustedes y como ya hice apuestas con esas feas arrancars- refiriéndose a las fracciones de Hallibel- Mas les vale ganar

-¿Y en esto que tiene que ver Kuchiki-taicho?- pregunto Hisagi

-Pues es el shinigami mas sexy de la historia

-Bah esto es la más tonta manera que se les ocurrió para perder tiempo- le contesto el moreno y dio tres pasos antes de ser detenido por la voz de la teniente de la decima

-Que lastima porque Soi Fong-taicho va ser una jurado y…

-Como que ninguno va llegar ser Mr. Karakura, porque como que me llamo Hisagi Shuuhei gano ese título cuarteto de imbéciles- declaro uniéndose a la discusión que aun mantenían Ichigo, Grimmjow y los de la onceava

-Pero que rápido cambia de opinión Hisagi-san, pero siento decirte que yo me niego a concursar Matsumoto, no le hayo caso a…

-Puede que una linda teniente haga llegar el chisme de que el shinigami mas sexy de estas vacaciones está enamorado de cierta humana que está muy enojada con el posible Mr. Karakura- interrumpió Rangiku mirándose las uñas desinteresadamente

-Pero que tonterías dices Hisagi, si está claro que yo voy a ser el ganador- el pelirrojo se unió a la discusión

-Bueno Kira ya solo quedas tu- exclamo la chica con un aire triunfal- Así que solo te pido que concurses ya que no tengo una chica con que chantajearte…aun-remarco lo ultimo con una sonrisa picara

-Óyeme shinigami este concurso se está tornado injusto

-Si vamos a estar conviviendo llámame por mi nombre, Matsumoto Rangiku, chica…

-¡APACHE!- le grito desesperada- Hay cinco shinigamis y el otro shinigami a medias contra un arrancar

-Tú tienes más posibilidades de ganar la apuesta- Mila Rose apoyo a su compañera

-Pues entonces que lastima por ustedes, porque no creo que les quede mucho dinero después de pierdan y tengan que comprarme todo lo que yo quiera

-¿Qué tal si te pagamos el hospital mejor?- amenazo Apache arremangándose las mangas de su playera roja

-Tranquila Apache- pidió calmada como siempre Sun-Sun- No es solo un arrancar que va a concursar… ¿cierto Lilynette?

-Por supuesto- concordó la pequeña arrancar colocándole un papel con el número cuatro en el pecho de cierto espada- Ulquiorra concursara y estoy segura de que las juezas por parte de nuestro lado estarán más que complacidas

-No pueden obligar a alguien a participar- reclamo Matsumoto fingiendo demencia por lo que ella había hecho

-Nadie lo está obligando, ¿verdad Ulquiorra-sama?

-No, esto hasta podría resultar interesante-contesto el espada viendo el número de su camisa

-Aunque eso no quiere decir que vayas a ganar Ulquiorra- comento Grimmjow

-Quien sabe, tú no le agradas mucho a los shinigami y…

-Tu tampoco flacuchon depravado- le grito enojado el peliazul y su compañero espada solo lo vio confuso

-Cállense los dos que ninguno va ganar- les dijo Lilynette- Aunque claro el ganador va ser un espada pero va ser Stark, ¿Cierto Stark?- la pequeña volteo a su lado y no vio a su compañero- Pero qué demonios ¿Dónde se metió?- Apache y Sun-Sun le señalaron hacia otro pasillo donde el castaño ya estaba acomodado junto con Kyoraku tomando sake para ver el evento- STARK CON UN DEMONIO- grito con una patada voladora y golpeando al espada uno mientras le decía que como era posible que no concursara para darle una paliza a los shinigami

-Aun tengo muchas posibilidades de ganarles la apuesta- sonrió Matsumoto al ver su ventaja numérica

-Aun cuando son mas hay que admitir que nosotros tenemos ventaja de calidad…Matsumoto- le contesto Mila Rose

-Bueno entonces creo que solo ustedes concursaran- interrumpió Nanao dándoles sus números a los concursantes justo cuando alguien salía de uno de los cuartos algo somnoliento

-¿Matsumoto que sucede aquí?- cuestiono confundido el pequeño capitán al ver tanto tipo reunido frente a su cuarto, los cuales estaban sorprendidos de que estuvo dormido aun con tanto relajo

-Señorita Shinigami el adorable Hitsugaya-taicho también va a concursar- salió de la nada Hallibel abrazando al peligris

-Ahuda…Matjumoto- Toshiro movía frenéticamente las manos para zafarse de otras "amigas" sofocadoras

-Claro que no, mi taicho es muy inocente para este tipo de concursos- lo defendió la teniente arrebatándoselo y abrazándolo

-Matjumoto…no…ahuda…aiguen…

-Matsumoto…- la llamo Kira- Lo estas ahogando

-Ah perdón taicho lo siento mucho- se disculpo la shinigami mientras que los demás hombres presentes se preguntaban mentalmente ¿Cómo rayos el capitán Hitsugaya podía "disfrutar" del valle de los dioses, como diría Keigo y Kon, y ellos ni podían decirle me gustas a su chica especial?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rangiku, bueno si son todos lo que van a concursar pasen al jardín para…

-Falta uno- interrumpió un hombre

-Ni loco te voy a dejar concursar Szayel- dijeron al unisonó Grimmjow y Ulquiorra que luego se vieron mutuamente con pánico

-…

-…

-Por esta vez vamos a estar de acuerdo ¿te parece?- dijo el peliazul

-Bien- concordó Ulquiorra y se giraron hacia el pelirosa nuevamente- Tu en vez de gustarle a las mujeres las espantas

-Si eres demasiado rarito…en ambos sentidos y si tu concursas yo no-sentencio Grimmy

-Primero que todo, aunque lo hayas dicho en un sentido hiriente, no me importa lo de rarito porque claro está que yo no voy a concursar, voy a tener cosas mejores que hacer- aclaro algo ofendido Szayel- Segundo dije que falta uno porque les hace falta un representante más humano que ese shinigami sustituto así que Ishida-kun también participa- dijo de lo más alegre al ponerle el numero uno al Quincy que hasta ese momento solo había estado de espectador a todo el relajo- "Para que concursar y perderme del show que voy a disfrutar en unos momentos"

-¿Qué? A no yo no…

-Bueno pasen todos al jardín vamos, vamos- pidió Nanao para dar inicio al primer concurso anual de Mr. Karakura, el certamen que premia al hombre más sexy shinigami, arrancar o humano vivo… que nos esperara en este nuevo show que montado la sociedad Femenina Shinigami, para averiguarlo sintonice la transmisión en vivo.

_¿Les gusto? Esperamos que si, este capítulo iba ser originalmente uno solo pero al ver que llevaba veintiún hojas de Word y pues falta un poquillo decidimos dividirlo en dos, esperemos que les agrade esta introducción así como el desarrollo del concurso, la actualización será en más o menos tres semanas, para dar tiempo al otro capítulo y no dejarlos esperar dos meses como hace una actualización ¿va?…ahora las dejamos con nuestras clásicas preguntas_

_¿Yamamoto-sotaicho no sufrirá de Alzheimer?_

_¿Hisagi será capaz de lucirse ante Soi Fong?_

_¿Renji lograra ganar para impresionar a Tatsuki?_

_¿Kira encontrara una chica con la que Matsumoto lo chantaje?_

_¿Sera que el jurado este vendido por sus emociones o serán objetivas y elegirán al mejor chico?_

_¿Algún día Hitsugaya llegara al momento en que entienda que tan suertudo lo consideran los demás?_

_¿Por qué a Ulquiorra le dicen depravado, pervertido?_

_¿Qué tanto está ganando Hisagi y la novena división con la Edición especial del periódico vacacional?_

_¿Cuándo Ichigo se le declare a Rukia lo podrá hacer todo romántico o…será estilo Ichigo?_

_Y sobre todo ¿Quién lograra adjudicarse el titulo de Mr. Karakura?_

_Esto y más o menos en el próximo capítulo de su telenovela… (Sonido de disco rayado)_

_A.C.: lo sentimos nos emocionamos jejeje_

_Luna: los que ven las novelas son Kuchiki-taicho, Ken-chan y Koma-Koma…_

_A.C.: cierto… bueno retomemos donde lo dejamos…_

_ESTO Y MAS O MENOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE SU FIC DE LAS DESVENTURAS DE LOS TENIENTES_

_MIENTRAS SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTAN_

_A.C. AKASUNA Y LUNA MALTTER BLACK_


	14. Mr KarakuraEL GANADOR

_Hola chicos y chicas sabemos que es un largo tiempo pero los compensamos con un capitulo largo, ya viene las vacaciones así que las actualizaciones serán más seguidas, nuevamente una disculpa pero como ustedes y nosotros la escuela o el trabajo no nos permiten actualizar o leer tan seguido como quisiéramos pero…bueno aquí está ya jajaja._

_**Naomi14 **__(Si todo es culpa de Nnoitra jajaja, pero bueno mínimo Grimmjow fue querido por un rato, Toshiro es aún muy inocente tal vez en un año o dos jaja),__** Tsukishirohime-chan**__ (Todas queremos estar de juezas jajaja pero son las vacaciones de los shinigami y arrancar así que por ahora nos toca ser espectadoras…si casi es violado pero re bien que le gusto, si imagínate que Nel estuviera en fase adulta x-x jojo),__** Sony.k**__ (Oh si es una pena que Byakuya no concurse pero bueno tal vez en otra ocasión, si sería interesante que ganara uno de tus propuestos pero lee para ver que pasa jojo),__** itziarxknup**__ (¡SI! VIOLEMOS A GRIMMJOW-SAMA "un zapato se estrella en la cara de A.C. y Luna la tranquiliza" Digo lo siento jeje…No te preocupes lo bueno es que te gusta…pero los reviews no nos hacen mal jajajaja, tal vez luego envidies mas a Nelliel y si Ulquiorra es realmente perver lo descubriremos próximamente muchas gracias por leer),__** Shiro-chappy **__(Gracias por decir que esta cada vez mejor T-T, y no te preocupes por no dejar comentario en el anterior…aun cuando si se te extraño, bueno ese Ulquiorra le dicen mucho perver ya veremos porque jajaja tienes buenas preguntas tal vez la mayoría se develada en este capítulo así que a leer jajaja),__** Byakushi**__ (Algún día concursara el lindísimo Shiro, es demasiado lindo los vencería fácilmente jaja…espero te guste el capitulo), __**Chillis **__(Si pensamos en hacer las votaciones abiertas pero la mera verdad tenemos ideas futuras con el ganador elegido jajaja…tal vez en el Mr. Karakura del próximo año haya votaciones abiertas pero claro que tomamos en cuenta los chicos que quieren que ganen jajaja…SI MEXICO AL MUNDIAL, chica siempre hay que tener la esperanza son nulas las posibilidades que ganen la copa pero algún día puede ser el milagraso jajajaja),__** Kurosaki Rukia – san**__ (Si hemos dejado pistas pero no digas tus sospechas jajaja tal vez sean correctas o no quien sabe jaja…si es una lástima que concursante de la talla de Byakuya y Toshiro no estén pero ya verán porque),__** Naoko Tendo**__ (Oh ya verás porque no concurso Byakuya y lo que puede traer consigo a su regreso jajaja, esperemos disfrutes el desfile de hombres sexys),__** Suiguin Walter**__ (Oh si las violadoras pervertidas, ya verás lo que tiene planeado estas mujeres jajaja Karin lamentablemente no aparece en este capítulo pero hay planes para el siguiente, esperemos no te haya decepcionado la noticia mejor lee jaja), __**LadySc –Maaya-**__ (Si creo que si falto esa pregunta… pero también faltaría la de ¿Ishida no planea vengarse de Ichigo ya que por el perdió a su chica?),____(Nuevamente actualizamos esperemos te lo leas y te guste),__** Goranus**__ (Te fallamos en actualizar rápido lo sentimos, esperemos que este capítulo te guste más que el anterior),__** Uchiha Katze**__ (gracias por leer, apreciamos tus reviews aunque sean cortitos),__** Akasuna tsuki-yuue**__ (Pues aun si ya todos queremos saber porque le dicen Perver al lindo Ulquiorra pero eso lo descubriremos a su debido tiempo, gracias por tu recomendación de novela ya verás que les pasamos el dato a los capitanes),__** Titru**__ (que bueno que rías esa es la intención del fic, y también nos alegra ver nuevos nombres en los reviews),__** Efrain_Lamperouge **__(Hay nos Halagas con lo de admirador qué bueno que te guste el estilo de los fics, a mi A.C. especialmente me gusta hacer fics cómicos me gusta hacer reír a las personas, sería difícil hacer un concurso así de chicas, ya que Luna y yo somos niñas…pero veremos, nos has puesto una idea),__** MiStErY MaYu-Chan**__ (HOLA, nos alegra recibir un review tuyo, no te preocupes tu con calma, cuando tengas tiempo de leer y de escribirnos, tu también nos levantas el ánimo, el capitulo es más largo para que no te quedes con ganas de leer mas), y a __**Ala nocturna**__ (verdad que es afortunado…esperemos te guste el capitulo)_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS TODOS Y TODAS, enserio sus reviews nos alegran el día, nos hacen esforzarnos más…hasta en la escuela… como siempre esperamos sus comentarios después de que lean el capitulo._

_Una aclaración Chad no es feo, solo que hay mejores que el…sus fans no se nos ofendan, de hecho Luna y yo consideramos QUE TODOS LOS BLEACH BOYS SON MUY LINDOS…todos a su manera…solo hay una que otra excepción pero bueno jajaja. Ya para no entretenerlos aquí lo que cruje chencha… además de que los talentos expuestos son en base a la información que tardamos en recolectar de los personajes jaja alguno que otro si lo inventamos…No olviden que __**BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENCE**_

**Capitulo 9.2: MR KARAKURA…el concurso hecho por la Asociación Femenil Shinigami aliada con las Arrancar para satisfacer su perversión.**

En el jardín todo estaba arreglado, en los pasillos estaban sentados Kyoraku, Stark, Amagai, Ukitake, Unohana, Hanatarou, Rikichi, Hitsugaya (quien estaba aun somnoliento usando de almohada a Ukitake que no se quejada, en vez esta muy feliz), Halibel, Nel, Nnoitra y Wonderwice. A lado de la mesa del jurado había un sillón y una silla donde estaba Yachiru y Nanao, mientras que el jurado tomaba sus lugares resultando ser: Soi Fong, Nemu, Rukia, Lilenette, Loly y Sun-Sun, en lugar de Menoly quien prefirió ser la fotógrafa personal de Ulquiorra.

-Bien pues es hora de iniciar con el primer certamen de Mr. Karakura- hablo Yachiru con una gran sonrisa- Aplaudan a nuestros concursantes jejeje- los chicos tomaron lugar en una hilera frente al jurado- Nanao nos va explicar las reglas de nuestro evento jeje

-Bien chicos como ya saben vamos a premiar al más atractivo shinigami, humano o arrancar, es por eso que nuestro jurado es mitad shinigami y la otra arrancar- comenzó a explicar la teniente- Se expulsara al que inicie una pelea física, así que por favor intenten comportarse, serán evaluados en tres categorías: preguntas, cuerpo y personalidad, y también talento

-¿Talento?- cuestionaron algunos en voz baja

-"¿Poder darles una buena paliza cuenta como talento? Porque así tengo ganado el concurso…"

-Pero su talento no pueden herir a sus compañeros- aclaro Nanao matando las esperanzas de Grimmjow

-"Estoy frito ¿Qué talento tengo? Debo pensar, algo se me debe ocurrir no creo que todos tengan un buen talento"

-También en la sección de talento le pedimos ayuda a nuestro anfitrión, Urahara-san- señalo al rubio que estaba sentado junto con Yoruichi y Tessai delante de una gran bolsa verde- Él les proporcionara lo que ustedes pidan si lo necesitan para demostrar su talento, así que demos inicio con la primera fase de presentación, por favor den un paso adelante, háblenos sobre ustedes y luego pasen con Matsumoto-san que les proporcionara una pregunta que contestaran frente a la cámara en el vestidor de aquel cuarto

-Pero si ya nos conocen a todos- exclamo Ishida- ¿Por qué quieren que…auch?- se quejo al sentir una descarga proveniente de su numero adherido a su ropa- ¿Pero qué demonios fue eso…auch?

-Oh cierto se me olvidaba, si se niegan a hacer, responder o participar en lo que les pidan las juezas les darán una descarga eléctrica

-Que miedo dan estas mujeres…

-Concursante número uno, un paso al frente- ordeno Loly con una mano puesta en botón de descargas

-Ya voy- contesto el de lentes dando un paso adelante con su porte que destacaba más con aquel pantalón de mezclilla y playera blanca sin mangas con algunos detalles azul- Soy Ishida Uryuu, Quincy y tengo 16 años, odio los cierres y mi comida favorita es el estofado de misu y caballa

-Muy bien, ahora el concursante numero tres- exclamo Soi Fong mientras el Quincy entraba al cuarto de T.V.

-Hola chicas- saludo Kira luciendo el pantalón de su pijama azul y una camisa de botones blancas, aclaremos que estaba en proceso de cambiarse cuando se fue a platicar con sus amigos- Pues soy Kira Izuru el teniente de la tercera división y pues no se que mas decirles jejeje porque pues la edad no importa mucho pero creo que ya pase los 150 años

-Gracias Kira-san- dijo cortes Nemu

-Ahora sigue el concursante cuatro- pidió Sun-Sun

-…- el espada dio un paso al frente vistiendo un pantalón negro holgado y una playera con cierre ceñido blanco con verde- Ulquiorra Shiffer, cuarta espada y mi canción favorita es Moonshield

-Bien siguiente, numero 5

-Ayesawa Yumichika, mi numero favorito es el 3 y soy demasiado bello para que mis concursantes- el vestía un pantalón tres cuartos negro y una playera pegada morada

-Jejeje bueno, siguiente el numero 6

-Soy la sexta espada Grimmjow Jagerjacks, soy la destrucción y no tengo que decir más- claro está que el peli azul lucia su escultural cuerpecito ya que seguía solo en bóxers, lo cual causo mas sonrojos y las juezas apuntaron más en su libretitas que con lo que anteriormente habían pasado

Así sucesivamente pasaron nuestros concursantes con el número nueve Hisagi, el once Ikkaku, el quince Ichigo y con el sesenta y seis Renji. Cada concursante paso de uno en uno al vestidor donde había una libreta y una cámara en donde tenían que contestar una pregunta que se les había dado, los chicos realmente no sabía ¿para qué o qué? pero debían contestarla, ya que varios sufrieron una descarga al reusarse ante la cámara a responder una pregunta tan estúpida según ellos.

Luego Matsumoto les informo que al terminar el ultimo debían salir de la habitación y sentarse en el pasillo para la prueba de talento, además le paso un pantalón a Grimmjow, porque podía tener alguna ventaja al mostrarse así ante las jueces, al espada eso no le preocupaba sino que seguía sin saber que talento podría tener.

-Bien el primero será Ikkaku- dijo Loly y el nombrado se acerco a Urahara y este saco lo requerido de su bolsa, ayudado por Tessai que al centro del jardín colocaron 15 tejas gruesas

-Ya sabía yo que alguno me pediría esto- murmuro el rubio

-Mi talento es este- grito Ikkaku al partir a la mitad las tejas

-Jejeje muy bien pachiku

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI ENANA- el oficial se comenzó a pelear con su teniente lo cual las juezas no dejaron pasar y murmuraron entre ellas para luego algunas negaran con la cabeza e hicieran anotaciones

-Yumichika sigues tú

-Yo no necesito nada para mi talento por este es...- puso pose de modelo- Mi belleza

-…- un silencio inundo el lugar

-Estos chicos- susurro cansino Kyoraku- Que bueno que Kenpachi no está aquí…

-Tienes razón Shunsui, seguro si estuviera aquí mostraba su talento de asesinar gente usando a sus propios subordinados

-¿Realmente esto es lo máximo que pueden hacer shinigami?- cuestiono Grimmjow al sentir un halo de esperanza a su falta de talento

-No te equivoques Grimmjow, estos dos realmente se les olvido que debemos impresionar a las chicas

-Tienes razón Kurosaki, aquí no debe importar tanto el verdadero talento que creemos tener, sino mostrar algún talento que impresione al jurado- concordó Ishida

-¿Enserio?- cuestiono Ulquiorra tomando parte de la platica

-Eso sería lo más sensato, no creo que quieras mostrarles el talento que tanto se saben tus nuevas fracciones…- le respondió el peli azul algo asqueado

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes a que me refiero depravado

-Bueno, bueno porque mejor no nos tranquilizamos- pidió Kira- Estamos con los talentos ¿no? Entre menos pelemos más rápido se terminara todo este asunto

-Kira tiene razón, hay que mostrar algo que ni nosotros sepamos qué podemos hacer…

-Pero no nos vamos a burlar del otro… ¿cierto?

-Claro que no Renji-san, ahora es como si estuviéramos conquistando a las chicas y para eso hay que ser menos…hmm ¿rudos?

-Pero juramos no reírnos…sea lo que sea que mostremos- exclamo Ichigo robándole la palabra a Renji

-…Esta bien- dijo Hisagi tendiendo su puño y todos se le unieron sellando el pacto…a excepción de dos

-Oigan no les va ser menos Hollow aceptar un alianza temporal ¿Saben?- les dijo Ishida y los espada se vieron desconfiados primero entre ellos y luego a los shinigami y Quincy

-Bien- exclamo el peli azul uniendo su puño acompañado de Ulquiorra

-Sigue Ulquiorra-sama- el nombrado se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Urahara y le susurro sus materiales

-Interesante, no estaba preparado para esto- le respondió el rubio- Yoruichi-san te podría pedir prestado tu minicomponente y Tessai-san podrías ir por las demás cosas- el señor de gran estatura salió de la mansión después de que Yoruichi le dijera que si se lo prestaba- Señoritas juezas podrían pasar al siguiente, lo que pasa es que puede que tarde un poco tener lo que requiere Ulquiorra-san

-El tiempo que necesite para mi Ulquiorra-sama- respondió antes que todas Loly- Bueno entonces sigue Ishida Uryuu

-No te preocupes Ishida-kun tus materiales ya los tenía previstos- exclamo Urahara al poner una mesa y sacar una bolsa con telas y un estuche de costura, este ultimo siendo rechazado por el chico de lentes

-Siempre traigo conmigo mi propio kit portátil- contesto serio y ajustándose lo lentes al mostrar un pequeño estuche con la cruz Quincy- Bien mi talento es la costura

-Creo que eso es bastante aburrido- comento Lilenette

-Eso es lo que crees- susurro el pelinegro al momento en que brillaban sus lentes y sacaba sus tijeras

Haciendo gala de su gran habilidad tomo varias telas y las corto a una gran velocidad, las cuales comenzaron a ser cosidas a súper agilidad dejando impresionadas a todas, a excepción de Rukia que solo se veía intrigada, ya que había sido testigo de las habilidades de su amigo antes. Con un nuevo brillo de sus lentes y una sonrisa aventó al aire los objetos cosidos, cortando el hilo y al momento en que cerró su estuche los objetos cayeron en la mesa frente a las jueces, a excepción claro de Nemu… el cual Ishida se lo puso frente a ella personalmente.

Este objeto no era otro que un osito de color lila con una camisetita que tenía bordado un "lo siento", Uryuu tenían que seguir insistiendo en arreglar las cosas con la teniente. Los otros cinco peluches eran una pequeña abeja para Soi Fong, un conejito Chappy para Rukia, una serpiente para Sun-Sun, para Lilenette una especie de coyote con un casco semejante al de ella y finalmente una miniatura de Ulquiorra para Loly.

-Eso es injusto yo también quiero un peluche de Ulquiorra-sama- reclamo Menoly viendo con algo de odio a su compañera

-Después te puedo hacer uno…

-Entonces yo quiero uno de Ken-chan y de Pachiku y cejitas y Byakushi y…-el talento del Quincy había tenido sus consecuencias

-Después les hago sus peluches- les contesto el Quincy regresando a su lugar

-Bueno el siguiente seria…

-Ya está listo lo que pidió Ulquiorra-san- aviso Urahara cuando Tessai colocaba un micrófono y unas bocinas en el jardín, el espada tomo el micrófono justo cuando Yoruichi ponía play al estéreo y comenzaba sonar una tonada de batería y la acompaño una guitarra

-_Soko ni dare mo ga hohoemu hana ga saite iyou tomo_- entono Ulquiorra la letra de "Our World"

-¿Cantar? El talento de Ulquiorra es cantar- exclamo incrédulo Ichigo

-Pues hay veces que se suelta a cantar cuando nadie lo ve…jeje o eso es lo que cree porque es algo para lo único que sirve las cámaras de Szayel- respondió Grimmjow con algo de burla

-Falta que el tuyo sea bailar jajaja

-Tal vez te burles porque tu ni cantar ni bailar has de saber- contraataco el espada- "Demonios aun cuando pueda hacerlo, bailar esta fuera de mis opciones necesito una pareja para eso y no voy a pedirle a nadie que lo sea"

-Cállate- zanjo la conversación el peli naranja al momento en que Ulquiorra terminaba la canción

-Genial- exclamaron las juezas anotando en sus libretas y también Menoly y Kiyone quienes graban el evento a completo- Bueno el siguiente es Kira

-Pues bueno yo escribo haiku así que les diré uno que hice- dijo Kira tomando aire y comenzando su declamación del haiku titulado "Me quiero disculpar contigo"

-Fue muy bueno- hablo Rukia por primera vez- Bueno ahora le toca a Hisagi-san

-Bueno yo solo necesito hojas de papel- le pidió a Urahara y este les dio un puño de varios colores- Bueno jeje esto comenzó como un entretenimiento en el periódico pero resulta muy interesante y pues que soy más o menos bueno- explico mientras doblaba y cortaba las hojas- Este es para ti y para ti y para ti y para ustedes también y esta para ti- repartió figurillas de origami, grullas y una rosa para Soi Fong

-Que linda- susurro Sun-Sun- Bueno el próximo es Ichigo Kurosaki- el nombrado se acerco al tendero pero antes de que dijera algo él le extendió una guitarra eléctrica

-Seguro esto me ibas a pedir ¿he?

-Si, ¿Cómo demonios supiste que yo toco la guitarra?

-A pues yo sé muchas cosas Kurosaki-kun jojojo- oculto su sonrisa detrás de su abanico- "Eso y que tu padre me chismea todo de ti"

-Bueno ahora haber si me sale bien- Ichigo se sentó en un banco que Tessai acerco, enchufo la guitarra a un amplificador y comenzó a tocar unos acordes repetitivos rockeros "Beatifull Disaster" de 311

-"No sabía que tocaba tan bien, el nunca me deja escucharlo tocar"-pensó Rukia mientras apuntaba un diez en su libreta

-"Que no siga yo, que no siga yo…aun no sé que voy hacer"- rogaba mentalmente el espada peli azul

-Sigue Renji- el pelirrojo se acerco y le susurro al odio a Urahara que puso en blanco los ojos

-¿QUÉ NECESITAS QUE?

-Necesito…-volvió a susurrar al odio

-¿Es enserio?

-Si- admitió algo sonrojado- Digo debe valer de algo a todos los clubs que me envía mi capitán

-Este bueno, déjame ver si puedo conseguir lo principal- el rubio se acerco a Unohana-taicho y le susurro también al oído causándole una sonrisa sincera a la pelinegra

-Isane podrías hacerme un favor

-Claro taicho- le contesto la peligris acercándose a su capitana para que le volviera a susurrar

-De…de acuerdo taicho- respondió la teniente algo sorprendida y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su capitana

-En un momento te las traen- le informo a Renji mientras Tessai volvía a colocar la mesa con unas tijeras, una vasija de cuello alto y una garrafa de agua

-¿Este que va hacer?- se pregunto Ikkaku

-Yo que sé, es muy raro ¿Para que necesitas todo eso?

-Renji sí que es raro, yo que sepa no tiene algún talento más que partirles la cara a los hollows…sin ofender- aclaro Hisagi ante las miradas llenas de odio de los espadas

-Oigan ustedes dejen de cuchichear- le grito Renji- Acuérdense que quedamos no reírnos

-Aquí esta Renji-san

-Gracias Isane-san

-¿Flores? ¿Tu talento tiene que ver con flores?- grito Ikkaku aguantando la risa

-Pues aunque no me agrado mi primera clase, al pasar el tiempo le vas hallando el chiste ¿sabes rudote?- comento Renji comenzando a cortar los tallos de las flores

-Vamos Abarai-san- lo animo Unohana desde su lugar

-Gracias Unohana-sensei- susurro el pelirrojo concentrado en su trabajo, después de unos minutos puso una pequeña flor roja- Listo, esto se lo pueden quedar- le dijo entregando una figura de Chappy en puras flores la ultima flor fungiendo de moño

Sobra decir que todas las juezas, algunas disimulando pero todas, quedaron encantadas con el arreglo

-¿De dónde demonios aprendiste eso?- le pregunto Ichigo aun sorprendido

-A diferencia de ustedes a mi me obligan a aprovechar mi tiempo libre y me mandan a todos los clubs del Sereitei, entre ellos al de Arreglos de flores con Unohana-taicho

-¿QUÉ?- exclamaron Ikkaku, Kira, Yumichika e Hisagi

-¿Qué? no tiene nada malo- los cortó algo molesto Renji

-El último es Grimmjow

-"Rayos ahora que hago… ¿Qué hago?"- el espada camino hasta el centro del jardín- "Relájate Grimmjow…tal vez lo de bailar no sea mala idea…digo no eres tan malo, a menos de que solo sea bueno cuando ando algo ebrio…eso ¿Pasa por talento tener alta tolerancia al alcohol?...no seas bruto, aun cuando fuera talento no voy a impresionarlas así y estos shinigami me ganarían… ¿Qué voy a…?"- sus cavilaciones fueron detenidas al ver a lo lejos que Nnoitra le quitaba una paleta a Nel, quien por supuesto sus ojos comenzaron a brotar grandes lagrimones- Serás idiota- siseseo al caminar muy enojado, aun no sabía porque le daba tanto coraje que hicieran llorar a la pequeña…pero lo encabronaba

Las juezas, los concursantes y los espectadores se quedaron contrariados al ver como Grimmjow pasaba de lado a las jueces sin siquiera mirarlas. El espada se detuvo delante del pelinegro quien lo vio despreocupado

-Como eres baboso, ¿Por qué sigues torturando a la chiquilla?- le grito dándole un zape- No te conformas con casi haberla matado antes ¿he?, y tu deja de llorar que parece que no eres una arrancar

-Grimmy…pero…- Nel sollozaba intentado detener las cascadas de sus ojos

-Bah nada de peros- el peli azul camino hacia Urahara- Oye tu dame uno de tus dulces

-Pero…

-Que me lo des, se supone que debes darnos lo que te pedimos ¿cierto?

-Está bien- dijo derrotado el tendero

-Aquí está tu estúpida paleta así que deja de llorar- le dio su dulce mientras Nel cesaba su llanto- Estas llena de mocos, que asco- susurro tomando disimuladamente una punta del haori de Kisuke y limpiando con él la cara de la peliverde- Así está mejor- le dijo a la pequeña una vez calmada- Ahora quédate así de callada y lejos del animal de Nnoitra ¿Bien?

-Hai Grimmy…- le contesto dándole una chupada a su paleta- Arigato- el peli azul le sacudió su cabello y volvió a su lugar al centro del jardín

-Ahora si ¿en que estábamos?- pregunto despreocupado ante el panel de juezas quienes estaban sorprendidas, con un leve sonrojo y apuntando en sus libretas

-Bueno ahora pasaremos la ronda de preguntas- respondió Soi Fong

-¿Pero y lo del talento?- cuestiono Grimmjow

-Creo que nos sorprendiste bastante con el don de poder manejar a los niños Grimmjow- le contesto de mala gana Lilenette

-¿Qué?

-Si, gran muestra de un talento que no tiene muchos hombres- ahora fue el turno de Nemu

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar a un incrédulo de que las chicas pensaran que su talento era calmar niños, detrás de él Tessai colocaba nueve bancos altos

-Ahora por favor siéntense en eso bancos para iniciar la siguiente ronda- los concursantes obedecieron al temer las descargas

-¿Qué?- seguía diciendo el peli azul sin saber cómo demonios había pasado esa ronda por una casualidad

-Bien en esta ronda se les harán tres preguntas aleatoriamente de las que previamente la sociedad Femenina shinigami y las mujeres Arrancar escribieron por tener curiosidad de saber que contestaran- los chicos comenzaron a sudar, eso de la curiosidad de las mujeres solo significaba una cosa para ellos…DESASTRE

-Bien la pregunta es…-Soi Fong desdoblo una papel que tenía un cinco- ¿Qué cambiarias de tu compañeros? Y es para Yumichika

-¿Qué que les cambiaria? Hmm esa está muy fácil, pues su fealdad, su personalidad, su estilo, sus gustos y el cabello en algunos casos-dijo de lo más tranquilo el pelinegro

-¿Qué no se supone que si es tu amigo lo aceptas cómo es? Este ya nos cambio todo- murmuro Hisagi

-Está bien, tu próxima pregunta es…-tomo la palabra nuevamente la capitana mientras las demás hacían anotaciones- ¿Has sentido curiosidad por salir con un hombre?- si, estas preguntas significaban desastre

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?...auch- se quejo el de la onceava al ser electrocutado

-Solo contéstala-ordenaron

-Claro que no, los hombres, a excepción mía claro está, son feos yo prefiero la delicada belleza de una mujer

-Mínimo ya nos sacamos la duda- le susurro Kiyone a su hermana a lo lejos

-¿Qué dijiste?- le grito el pelinegro al escucharla

-Nada, nada Yumichika tranquilízate quieres- le pidió Nanao- Ahora a petición del jurado yo le voy hacer las preguntas a Renji- el nombrado se tenso al pensar la clase de preguntitas que le harían- ¿Cuál de tus compañeras shinigami crees que es la más sexy?- bueno tal vez no serian tan malas como las de Yumichika…

-"Esperen un momento es peor que la de Yumichika, si la contesto se van a enojar conmigo…demonios"- el teniente de la sexta división comenzó a sudar frio bajo las miradas de compasión de sus compañeros quienes también se habían dado cuenta de lo que podría significar su respuesta- ¿No…no podría cambiar de pregunta?...auch- se quejo por la corriente eléctrica

-No Abarai, no puedes cambiar ahora contesta- ordeno la capitana

-Este…pues…puede ser cualquier mujer shinigami ¿cierto?

-Si Abarai

-"Que no diga Rukia porque lo mato"- pensó Ichigo mientras asesinaba con la mirada al ya bañado en sudor pelirrojo

-Pues…la shinigami mas sexy sin lugar a dudas es…

-"Va decir que soy yo…lo sé"- canturreaba Matsumoto mentalmente al saberse la mujer más sexy del Sereitei

-Yoruichi-san

-¿Qué?- fue la reacción de casi todas las mujeres ante la respuesta de Renji

-Ustedes dijeron que cualquier shinigami del género femenino y es obvio que es Yoruichi-san

-Bueno al menos nos respondió- tranquilizo las aguas Nanao, también ligeramente molesta- Siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo le dirías a un compañero que se ve atractivo sin parecer que le tiras al otro lado?

-"¿De dónde sacaron estas preguntitas?"- pensó el pelirrojo algo fastidiado- Pues te ves bien…auch

-Una buena respuesta

-Ok… oye hoy te ves todo galán por fin te diste una manita de gato… ¿esa está bien?

-La pasamos…- respondieron las chicas anotando- Ahora le cedemos la palabra a Hallibel

-Estas preguntas van para Kira- el nombrado se puso de pie- ¿Con cuantas mujeres has salido?

-Pues… bueno… así de lo que se dice salir enserio ninguna… no tengo mucho tiempo y…

-Mentiroso…- tosió Renji en el momento en que lo electrocutaban

-Mira que tenemos pruebas que eso es una completa mentira- amenazo Rukia

-Bien ya les digo… en la academia salí por unos meses con Hinamori, luego de ella solo he salido con unas tres pero muy pocas veces- se confesó el rubio algo incomodo- "Al parecer mínimo no van a repetir las mismas preguntas así que me salve de que me pregunte algo tan bochornoso como a Ren…"

-¿Cuál compañera shinigami se te hace más sexy?- cortó sus pensamientos la arrancar rubia

-¿QUÉ?- el teniente trago saliva- Pues…este…todas son muy bellas y…esperen les digo, les digo- dijo temeroso al ver que iban a electrocutarlo nuevamente-Con todo el respeto y sin ofender a Ukitake-taicho, Unohana-taicho e Isane-san se me hacen las mujeres más atractivas del sereitei-dijo asustado y se escondió detrás de Hisagi inmediatamente

-¿CÓMO QUE ISANE Y LA CAPITANA?- estallo Matsumoto señalando a Isane quien estaba sonrojada

-Pues es que Rangiku-san tu si eres muy sexy y atractiva pero es que ellas tienen algo que llama la atención…-explico Kira aun desde su refugio

-Aun así… ¿Cómo Isane? Ella no muestra nada…

-Si maldito ¿Cómo que Isane se te hace la más sexy?- le pregunto amenazante Ikkaku, para sorpresa no solo de él sino de sus compañeros

-Ya dije mis razones y ustedes debieron de atenerse a las consecuencias de su preguntas- le dijo ya más seguro el rubio…pero aun sudando por la mirada furica de Ikkaku

-Ya tranquila, nos respondió eso es lo importante- las calmo Nanao

-Oye Kira… ¿realmente piensas eso? Porque si querías jugarte a lo seguro debiste responder como Renji- le murmuro Hisagi

-Es que ya dije que todas son lindas, si pude responder así pero me iban a electrocutar seguro, además de las que están en mi top seis…

-¿seis?

-Si, seis es que hay empate en mi lista, como te decía de mi top seis una es Matsumoto pero también hubiera sufrido una descarga, lo presentía la respuesta era muy obvia…

-¿Y las otras tres?

-Pues si decía una de ellas…tú me matabas

-Mas te vale que de tu boca nunca salga su nombre junto con la palabra sexy ¿entendiste?

-Lo ves, además así o peor me hubiera ido si mencionaba a las otra dos…porque sus respectivos están a un lado de nosotros, además no quiero sufrir una muerte por pétalos de cerezo o envenado por sus familiares

-Oh… ¿son las otras juezas?- el rubio asintió- Si, elegiste bien tu repuesta

-El siguiente es Grimmjow- retomo la palabra Soi Fong mientras el espada se ponía de pie- Bien, ¿Qué harías con tu titulo si ganaras?

-Buena pregunta…hmm

-¡Oigan eso es injusto!- grito Ikkaku- Las preguntas que les hicieron a los chicos eran muy pasadas y a este le preguntan qué haría con el titulo de Mr. Karakura eso es injusto…auch

-Cállate Madarame, así son las preguntas y no deben quejarse y tu contestanos

-Bien, si ganara es obvio que se los presumiría por el resto de las vacaciones pero eso no tiene tanta importancia porque la mera verdad yo sé que soy el mejor entre esta bola de perdedores, y pues este ya no se la mera verdad ya que ni siquiera nos han dicho que ganamos aparte de ser nombrados el más atractivo

-…-las juezas se vieron una la otra y luego hacia Nanao y Yachiru

-Pues ganaran un montón de dulces y una mención honorifica en el libro de honor de la Asociación Femenina Shinigami

-A pues entonces si básicamente presumiría sin remordimientos

-Bueno mínimo es honesto- susurraron las juezas- Siguiente pregunta, ¿Con cuantas mujeres has salido?

-Esa pregunta es mejor- murmuraron los shinigami

-Pues…hmm- Grimmjow miro hacia otro lado que no fueran las juezas, pero su mirada se cruzo con Nel aun saboreando su sabrosa paleta y de alguna manera la figura de una chica se le vino a la mente

-¿Acasos te niegas a contestar?

-No, lo que pasa es que…

-El solo ha pasado noches con mujeres, pero nunca salido con una- contesto otra voz por el

-Cállate Ulquiorra

-Es la verdad… no es como si nunca hubieras estado con una mujer, eso si sería vergonzoso

-Te puedes sentar Grimmjow- le dijo Lilenette

-Ya que fuiste el único que te quejaste, Ikkaku sigues- exclamo Loly tomando el papel de preguntas-¿Cuál flor es tu favorita?

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué pregunta eso?...auch, pues no se de flores, que se yo una margarita les parece buena respuesta

-Ya nos esperábamos ese tipo de respuesta, ¿Cómo le dirías a un compañero que se ve bien?

-Ahora si salen preguntas pasadas pero con…augh, está bien contesto…- el calvito se quedo pensado un momento- Por fin se le hizo al baño y al peine, si te vieras así de bien todos los días conquistas a tu chica

-Mucho mejor que la respuesta de Renji- señalo Rukia y luego tomo un nuevo papel- Ahora sigue Hisagi-fukutaicho

-Esto será pan comido, yo no me avergüenzo con faci…

-¿Cómo te imaginas que serias si fueras una mujer?- cortó Rukia el pavoneo de Hisagi

-¡¿Qué?- los ojos del moreno estaban en blanco y su quijada casi llegaba al suelo- Pues…pues…yo…

-No que no se avergonzaba fácilmente- exclamo insensible Soi Fong, dejando mas shockeado al teniente

-Pues sería…- paso saliva difícilmente- Pues con mi misma personalidad, mis rasgos pero más femeninos y claro está con unas grandes amigas y un trasero bien contorneado

-Aun cuando suene tan depravada nos respondió- exclamo Rukia tomando notas- Siguiente, ¿Has sentido curiosidad de salir con un hombre?

-Por supuesto que no, Entiendo que se lo hayan preguntado a Yumichika pero ¿A mí?

-Pues yo si dudaría después de tales muestras de devoción hacia aquel vizard peligris- le dijo Soi con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Pues solo es admiración, así como la que tu le tienes a Yoruichi-sama, que déjeme decirle que no solo a los chicos sino también a sus amiguitas nos ha hecho pensar que tal vez le tira al otro bando- contesto Hisagi extrañamente dejándose llevar por la rabia que le dio saber que la chica de su devoción lo considera gay

-Este estúpido no deja de hundirse solito- comento al aire Ikkaku siendo apoyado por los demás

-Es bueno saber lo que piensas de mi Shuhei- le respondió con la voz más gélida que haya utilizado

-No, espera yo no quise decir eso…yo solo…

-Ya mejor siéntate Hisagi-san, no te aprietes mas la soga- le murmuro Kira deteniendo el intercambio de palabras de estos dos

-Estos shinigami si que son tontos, pero bueno Kurosaki tú sigues- exclamo Lilenette- Primera pregunta, ¿Qué harías con tu titulo si ganaras?

-Pues no le veo mucho beneficio al título, ya que ni ustedes mismas saben qué hacer con él, pero mínimo demostraría que los arrancar no son atractivos jajajaja…auch

-Tu respuesta es pasable Kurosaki

-¿Y entonces por qué me electrocutaron?

-Por decir cosas negativas del jurado, bueno la otra pregunta es ¿Con que película has llorado?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, yo no he llorado con ninguna película…- Ichigo vio con intriga a Urahara, quien arrimaba un televisor y una DVD, mientras una descarga circulaba en su cuerpo

-Esto prueba que Kurosaki-san miente- exclamo el rubio mientras daba click en play y un Ichigo de 3 años contemplaba la pantalla de televisión

-Está bien, les digo pero apaga eso- grito el peli naranja- No quiero que nadie vea ese momento de mi vida, me basta con que tengan que saberlo, lo admito llore cuando vi bambie

-¿Bambie? Jajaja…lloraste cuando viste bambie jajaja Kurosaki eres tan tonto jajaja- Ishida se destornillaba de la risa- Con bambie jajaja, eso es jajaja…

-Misma pregunta para ti Ishida-san- la voz de Sun-Sun cortó el ataque del Quincy dejando helado

-¿Qué?- cuestiono algo nervioso

-Anda Ishida respóndeles- le dijo Ichigo con una gran sonrisa

-También tengo un video de ese momento aportado por mis informantes- aclaro Urahara sacando un nuevo disco, claro que sus informantes no eran otros que sus propios padres

-Yo…derrame algunas lagrimas con la película de un "amor para recordar"- dijo Ishida recuperando su aire digno pero aun así se veía notablemente sonrojado

-Lo más interesante es que tenía…

-URAHARA-SAN NO SE ATREVA A DECIR CUANTOS AÑOS TENIA CUANDO PASO- amenazo fríamente el Quincy- Mi madre la quería ver y solo me tiene a mí para hacerle compañía está bien, si fuera mi elección no hubiera visto esa película

-¿En qué te fijas en una mujer?

-Esa pregunta es fácil, en su personalidad- respondió secamente y se fue a sentar

-Y que sean copa D jajaja- se burlo Ichigo y recibió un puñetazo como respuesta

-Por ultimo Ulquiorra-san- dijo Nemu- ¿Con cuantas mujeres ha salido?

-…- el pelinegro lo pensó unos momentos- ¿Cómo salida cuenta un paseo por Hueco Mundo?

-Si

-Pues entonces solo con dos

-Tsk pero no creo que se refieran al mismo tipo de paseo que tu dijiste depravado- comento Grimmjow

-Pero fue técnicamente una cita, así que cuenta

-CLARO QUE SI ULQUIORRA-SAMA- le contestaron Loly y Menoly con corazoncitos

-¿Y si fueras mujer?

-Noventa, sesenta, noventa- contesto secamente el cuarto espada

-Por fin se terminaron estas preguntitas- respiro aliviado Renji

-Ahora solo nos falta la fase de cuerpo- respondió Ikkaku y se levanto para irse al cuarto de T.V. en donde Matsumoto les había dicho que se pondrían un vestuario seleccionado por ella al terminar la ronda de preguntas

-¿A dónde creen que va?- pregunto Nanao al ver que todos imitaban al de la onceava- La fase de preguntas aun no termina, pasen el video- pido la teniente mientras todos los espectadores prestaban atención a la pantalla del televisor

En el video se veía un cubículo con una tela de cortina, al reconocer tal lugar los concursantes perdieron el color y el alma se les cayó al suelo. Después de unos segundos vieron entrar a Ishida con un papelito en su mano

-Di…di…dijeron que eso no lo iba saber nadie-tartamudearon sin excepción alguna, bueno quizás Ulquiorra que seguía en shock

-¿Y nos creyeron?- cuestiono Matsumoto con una bolsa de palomitas- Esta pregunta es la mejor de todas, así que cállense

Los chicos miraron con pánico la pantalla y luego lanzaron miradas furtivas a ciertos compañeros, se sonrojaron y finalmente comenzaron a temblar mientras se cubrían con varias tonalidades de rojo

El video parecía el clásico video de confesionario de cualquier reality. El lugar seguía siendo el mismo pero el video se cortaba para mostrar a cada uno de los integrantes entrar al cubículo para volver con Ishida quien comenzaba a leer su papelito y al terminar se sonrojaba profusamente, luego aparecían Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Hisagi y Kira quienes tuvieron la misma reacción al gritar un ¿Qué?. *

-Pero qué clase de pregunta tan de mal gusto es esta ¿he?- exclamaba Yumichika en pantalla para pasar rápidamente a Grimmjow quien había sujetado la cámara

-¿Qué tienen en su cabeza shinigamis? Esto es un insulto, una depravación, una…-una descarga cortaba el alegato del espada para pasar a Ulquiorra quien fue el único que leyó la pregunta en voz alta

-De tus compañeros shinigami o arrancar o humano, tal sea tu caso, que NO seas TU. ¿Con cuál saldrías o andarías?- el pelinegro alzo una ceja en señal de contrariedad. Fuera del video los espectadores abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y luego voltearon a ver los concursante y nuevamente a la pantalla para saciar la curiosidad provocada

-Esto es una broma ¿Cierto?- cuestiono Kira mirando la cámara

-No Kira, no es una broma así que respóndela- le contesto una voz que reconocieron como la de Nanao atreves de una bocina

-¿Y si me niego a contestarla?- cuestiono cauteloso el teniente para pasar a otra toma en la que solo se veía rayitos y luz azul proveniente de un cuerpo en el suelo

-Chicas más les vale que nos den una buena recompensa después de esta estupidez- suspiro Renji- ¿al menos podría pensarlo?- un claro, le contestaron

-Primero quiero aclarar que mi orientación sexual está bien definida y que solo contestare esta pregunta para que no me electrocuten, ya que no me agrada- decía Hisagi con aire sereno- Bien, si fuera una chica…

-Nunca mencionamos que la pregunta la tendrías que responder con el caso hipotético de si fueras una chica Hisagi-san- lo corrigió Nanao

-Solo si me pongo en ese caso hipotético contestare esta pregunta…-lógico la escena término con una descarga

-No…pretendo contestar…esta…estúpida…pregunta…aunque…muera…por electrocución- decía Ikkaku que aun seguía en el suelo

-Lo que ustedes quieren con esto es dejarnos en ridículo para poder agarrase de algo para que un futuro alimenten sus depravaciones, pero si uno se pone en modo mujer- decía Yumichika- Y como se las consecuencias de mi abstinencia contestar… no me queda otro que responder, andaría con el único que creo que iguala mi belleza…yo aunque me gusten las bellas damiselas saldría con Kuchiki-taicho-respondió para cambiar de escena

-Les suplico que dejen utilizar el caso hipotético de ser una chica- seguía suplicando Hisagi para luego ver a Ichigo

-A mi no me agradan los hombres, podría decirlo si me imaginara que soy una chica

-Pero da lo mismo Kurosaki-san- le dijo Nanao

-Claro que no, porque si lo dijera desde el plano de un hombre esto provocaría que comenzaran las dudas de la sexualidad de mi y de los demás

-¡POR FAVOR!- el teniente de la novena se haya de rodillas casi llorando

-Bien pueden responderlo des de el plano de una chica

-Eso, entonces mi respuesta es Muguruma Kensei

-Y decía que no- comento Soi Fong al escuchar la respuesta del moreno y luego el video cambio de escena

-Kuchiki-taicho o Ukitake-taicho- respondió Kira

-¿Te encuentra bien Ishida-san?- cuestiono Nanao en el video cuando la imagen mostraba al Quincy aun en shock

-¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Qué si estoy bien? Esta pregunta esta pasada de loca, además SOY EL UNICO HUMANO QUINCY, solo les puedo responder que andaría conmigo mismo…que técnicamente no es mentira pero…

-Pero esta Chad-san y… y…¿Kurosaki-san?- Nanao se cayó al ver la cara de Ishida- Bueno puedes escoger de todas las categorías- la escena nuevamente cambio

-No…la…res…pondere…

-Kuchiki-taicho- contesto Renji al cambiar escenario, el teniente se veía algo sonrojado e incomodo- Pero solo si fuera una chica- aclaro mientras salía del confesionario

-Bueno debo elegir- se dijo así mismo Ichigo estrujándose los sesos- ¿Seguras que esto no lo mostraran a nadie?

-Segurísimas-canturreo la pelinegra

-Bien… pues…elegiría a…- nuevo cambio de escena para ver a Ishida

-Creo que tras pensarlo mucho el único que se me ocurre es…

-Ishida/Kurosaki- la pantalla se veía dividida en dos para escuchar la respuesta de los mencionados, los cuales ahora miraban para otro lado que no fuera hacia su amigo

-Bien me rindo, la contesto, la contesto- gimió Ikkaku y se levanto cuando la energía dejo de fluir de su número- Yo podría salir con…pues con…chale esta difícil…tal vez con Yumichika o Kira son los que más lucen como mujeres

-¿A QUE DEMONIOS TE REFIERES CON QUE LUCIMOS COMO CHICAS?- preguntaron alterados los mencionados

-Lo siento chicos…- guardaron silencio al escuchar la voz de Grimmjow proveniente de la televisión y así darse cuenta que solo faltaban esos dos

-Bien la responderé- exclamo Grimmjow, la siguiente secuencia de diálogos saltaban de imagen del peli azul a Ulquiorra

-Es una pregunta interesante- murmuro el pelinegro

-No hay muchos arrancar con un buen estándar de seres atractivos como lo soy yo

-Hay pocos que cumplen el estándar

-Bien de las fracciones ni que decir, creo que el único que la libraba era…

-…Yilford Grantz, pero su hermano…-el cuarto espada sacudió la cabeza en negación

-Szayel…no es obvio que no, luego están los espadas…

-Tampoco hay mucho de que escoger…

-Tenia la esperanza que al intentar evaluarlos uno por uno encontrara alguien que no fuera él…- Grimmjow dejo salir un suspiro frustrado

-Creo que mi única opción es él…

-Aunque hay que ver que después de mi…

-…él es que más llama la atención…

-…es por eso que si me ponen esta estúpida pregunta…

-… mi respuesta solo seria esa persona

-Ya que ¿no?… yo saldría con…

-Grimmjow- contesto el cuarto espada al mismo tiempo que el nombrado respondía…

-Ulquiorra

Los espectadores tenían los ojos bien abierto y los implicados estaban más que sonrojados

-No creas tanto porque te elegí

-Ni tu tampoco Grimmjow…

-Te sigo odiando de todas maneras depravado

-Lo mismo digo…misifus-murmuro lo último solo para que él escuchara el nombre ridículo gatuno

-Bueno, fueron muy interesantes sus respuestas- interrumpió Nanao- Estas serán tomadas en cuenta para la decisión del título, y ahora solo falta la sección de Cuerpo, en donde solo pues tienen que ser observados por nuestras juezas con el vestuario que se les proporcionara así que pasen a la sala de T.V. nuevamente.

Los chicos siguieron las instrucciones rápidamente, todo para alejarse de los murmullos que ya se hacían presentes; casi todos agradecían que Kuchiki-taicho salió a pasear con Kenpachi y Komamura. Tanto era su alivio que no les importo el vestuario que les dieron, de hecho muchos como Grimmjow estaban más que alegres de mostrar su cuerpecito.

Yachiru dio inicio a la nueva sección mientras nuestros concursantes salían al jardín con solo un diminuto bóxer negro, si a nuestras juezas les agrado el vestuario de Grimmy, alguno estaba incómodo como ya dijimos pero hubo sus excepciones como Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Renji.

-Bueno es aquí donde tomaremos en cuenta su cuerpo para calificar así que por favor concursante numero uno pasa al frente- ordeno Nanao mientras Ishida algo abochornado- Las juezas deliberaran y sus calificaciones son…

Las chicas levantaron unas paletas con números; Rukia, Lilenette y Sun-Sun le dieron un 9, Soi y Loly un 8.5 y por ultimo Nemu quien mostro un cruel 3

-¿Nemu-san es esa tu calificación?- pregunto incrédula Matsumoto

-Claro que si- fue su seca respuesta pero le sorprendieron los flashazos proveniente de la cámara de Szayel- ¿Disculpen pero no se supone que no se deben tomar fotos?- cuestiono algo molesta por los celos que le estaban dando al ver a alguien escurrir baba por el chico que quería

-Szayel podrías sentarte

-Claro Hallibel- le dijo de lo más condescendiente activando el modo video de su cámara

-Bueno siguiente concursante tres- las chicas inmediatamente levantaron 8, 8.5 y un 9- Al menos no hubo calificaciones debajo del cinco, aunque hay que admitir que no creo que nadie valga la pena recibirlas

-Lo malo es que hay gente enojada con los concursantes- le dijo con burla Ichigo a Ishida quien lo miro con odio puro

-¿Nanao-chan como puedes decir eso de otro hombres y de mi no?- grito Kyoraku siendo rápidamente callado por un vaso lanzado por la teniente

-Como decía…El siguiente es el primer arrancar concursando, Ulquiorra-san- apenas y pronuncio el nombre cuando Loly ya tenia un 10, que tenia otro cero agregado por la arrancar, en el aire, a este se le unieron otro diez de Sun-Sun, los 9.5 de Soi Fong y Nemu, mientras que Rukia y Lilenette le daban nueve

-Las mejores calificaciones hasta ahora ¿No crees Rangiku?

-Es cierto Nanao, pero que dirán del siguiente el cual es Yumichika

-"Claro que me darán puras calificaciones perfectas"- pensó con su clásica vanidad pero al abrir sus ojos se encontró con 8 de Loly y Lilenette, nueves de Soi Fong, Rukia, Nemu y un 9.5 de Sun-Sun

-Pero por qué…

-No discutas Yumichika- le dijo Matsumoto arrastrándolo a su lugar

-Ahora pasamos al otro representante de Hueco Mundo…Grimmjow- el nombrado simplemente dio un paso adelante e inmediatamente cuatro 10 se mostraron, dejando solo dos 9.5 de Rukia y Loly

-Lo que esperábamos para el concursante numero 6, casi la perfección… porque digo mírale los músculos, sus brazos y su trase…

-¡Matsumoto!- la corto la chica de lentes algo sonrojada- Mejor pasemos al siguiente concursante, Hisagi-san pase al frente

-"Ya veo un cero de la capitana que esta saturando mis pensamientos"- pensó el moreno viendo con lentitud sus calificaciones del lado arrancar hasta llegar al final con Soi; un 10, 9.5, 9, 9.5, 9 y…¿8.5?- ¿Qué?

-Hisagi-san puedes sentar ya…- interrumpió Nanao- "Aplástate antes de que deje de estar en modo capitán del Gotei 13 y no debe dejarse llevar por sus emociones"- pensó la chica viendo cautelosa a la capitana- Bueno el siguiente es Ikkaku, vemos que dicen las juezas…oh mira no te ha ido mal- comento la chica al ver que le dieron tres ochos y tres 8.5

-Mínimo te gane Ikkaku- comento divertido Yumichika

-El siguiente seria uno de nuestros hospedadores en estas vacaciones…Kurosaki-san

-"¿Qué pensara Rukia de cómo me veo… que tal si no le gusto o…YEAH"- grito mentalmente al ver que Rukia fue la primera en levantar su calificación y esta era un 9.5, al igual que Lilenette, dos nueves de Nemu y Sun-Sun, mientras que Loly le daba un 8.5, y lo que no le gusto a la pequeña shinigami fue el 10 que le dio Soi

-Y por último, pero no menos importante…Renji- el pelirrojo no se vio venir dos diez, dos 8.5 y dos 9…vaya que provocaba distintas reacciones en las mujeres- Bueno ahora las juezas deliberaran y tomaran en cuenta los comentarios que nos han hecho los espectadores a lo largo de la competencia así que si nos hicieran el favor de ir a cambiarse nuevamente y regresar para el veredicto final

Los chicos se vistieron…por primera vez desde que estaba juntos en esa casa no se pelearon de hecho todos estaban algo serios, ¿estaban nerviosos?...tal vez, digo las chicas estaban afuera decidiendo cuál de ellos era el hombre más atractivo y lindo. Bueno de todos modos todos pensaban en quien podría ser el ganador…casi todos pensaban que eran ellos mismo, algunos más sensatos analizaron las cosas y aceptaban que ellos no ganarían pero tal vez uno de sus amigos si.

Al salir al jardín la mesa y las sillas ya no estaban, Matsumoto tenia una bandeja con una gran medalla en forma de estrella y una gran K, de donde sacaban eso en tan poco tiempo era la pregunta que todos se hacían, pero luego vieron a Urahara y todo se entendió al instante.

-Bien es hora de saber quien se lleva el título de Mr. Karakura el shinigami, arrancar o humano mas buenote de lo…

-Matsumoto- la corto exaltada Nanao- Bien las juezas han hablado y tomado todo en consideración comenzare a mencionar a los que no han sido seleccionados como el ganador- la teniente saco tomo la hoja que le extendía Soi Fong- Ikakku, Kira y Yumichika, al parecer solo fueron considerados como hombres normales…

-No se sientan mal chicos pero la mera verdad no hicieron nada especial- interrumpió Matsumoto- Con su muestra de testosterona al máximo o su narcisismo no iban a llegar lejos y tu Kira debes arriesgarte mas

-Bueno el siguiente es Ishida-san, aun cuando tuvo de los promedios más bajos se compenso con su talento tan lindo y sus buenas preguntas es por eso que no lo consideramos del montón

-¿ME ACABAS DE DECIR QUE SOY DEL MONTON?- grito Yumichika ofendido

-Cálmate cejitas, ya verás que el año siguiente sabrás que hacer para ganar…

-Renji consideramos que tu debes tener mención especial como el hombre más valiente, ya que no te dio vergüenza mostrarnos tu habilidad tan femenina además tienes un cue..NO VOY A DECIRLE ESTO- exclamo Nanao al leer la hoja

-Oh vamos Nanao dame acá- le dijo la de la decima división- Dice aquí que tienes uno de los mejores cuerpos…esperan verlo más seguido en nuestra estancia aquí así que te dejaremos que te quedes el vestuario de la última ronda

-Ehh…¿gracias?- dijo Renji algo abochornado y más cuando vio que las arrancar le guiñaban el ojo.

-El siguiente es Hisagi, bueno chico creo que lo único que te fallo según las juezas es conservar la calma como usualmente lo haces para que dejes de meter la pata con las mujeres.

-"Eso fue obra de Soi Fong-taicho…pero simplemente me pone nervioso su presencia"

-Los tres finalistas primero sus opiniones…- Matsumoto dejo que Nanao leyera

-Ulquiorra-san es uno de los más atractivos físicamente y tiene talento pero algunas juezas opinan que debería ser menos serio, Kurosaki-san fue impresionante conocer un poco mas de ti les gusto tu físico y tu talento por igual, mientras que de Grimmjow su talento nos dejo sorprendidas no sabíamos que fuera tan lindo con los niños

-Hum solo fue casualidad- murmuro el espada

-Así que el ganador es…-todos se tensaron un poco- GRIMMJOW JAGERJACKS

-¿QUÉ?

-SIIII, LO SABIA SOLO YO PODIA GANAR- el espada felizmente vitoreaba su premio

-Grimmy ganaste, bravo Grimmy- lo felicito Nel abrazando su pierna

-¿COMÓ VA GANAR EL ENCLENQUE DE GRIMMJOW?- grito del lado de los espectadores Nnoitra

-¿Coraje o envidia?- cuestiono Grimmjow, dando un paso hacia el pelinegro, claro apartando de su pierna con extraña delicadeza a Nel - Que tiene de malo que reconozcan que soy el espada más sexy, digo porque tu para nada llamas la atención

-Eres un estúpido

-Creo que es mas envidia…- se contesto solo- Así que tu y todos los demás- señalo a los competidores- Degusten el polvo de su derrota porque ningún otro pudo haber ganado más que la Sexta espada- seguía presumiendo ahora señalando a cierta parte de su espada, pero la risa de Nnoitra se hizo sonar- ¿Ahora de qué demonios ríes animal?

-Jajaja que presumes tu numero haciendo gala de tu estupidez, porque no te has dado cuenta que NO tienes tu apreciado seis

-¿A qué demonios te refieres?- pregunto entrando en pánico e intentando verse la espalada sin éxito alguno

-Creo que esto te ayudara-intervino Hallibel dándole un pequeño espejo

-¿MI NUMERO DONDE ESTA?- grito consternado

-Jaja te lo dije imbécil- se burlo Nnoitra enseñándole la lengua, obviamente dándole a entender que él era mejor por Si tener su número pero…

-Nnoitra tu tampoco tienes tu cinco- señalo Hallibel con tranquilidad, y de fondo la sonrisa de burla de Grimmjow

-Dame acá ese espejo- el pelinegro comprobó que lo dicho era verdad-¿Por qué no tengo mi cinco?

Mientras Nnoitra comenzaba a tener un colapso nervioso y los shinigami siendo testigos del ataque de pánico de este la mayoría con miradas burlonas, Ulquiorra disimuladamente levanto su camiseta y miro su hombro izquierdo

-Tampoco tengo mi cuatro…-murmuro captando la atención de Hallibel

-Nel-chan déjame ver algo- le dijo a la pequeña mientras levantaba la larga playera negra que realmente era de Grimmy- No, tampoco tu ni yo tenemos nuestros tres

-Al parecer ninguno tenemos nuestros números donde deberían estar- comento Szayel al cerciorarse que tampoco tenia su ocho

-Eso es porque no vale la pena tener esos números- por primera vez Stark se les unió junto con su otra mitad- Y porque claro no son el numero uno como yo si lo ten…- su oración fue interrumpida al ver su mano- Tal vez me equivoque de lugar…- murmuro mientras veía la otra mano- Lilenette podrías decirme si realmente no tengo mi uno en mi mano

-No Stark, tampoco tienes el número

-TUUUUUUUU- dijeron al unisonó los espadas señalando a Urahara que guardaba todo mientras que el jardín se vaciaba al haber terminado el show

-¿Por qué demonios no tenemos nuestro tatuajes?

-Pues es que están en un gigai y…

-El también está en un gigai y tiene todas sus rayitas- interrumpió Nnoitra señalando a Renji

-Queremos nuestros números

-Pero es que tendría que hacerle modificaciones a sus gigais y deben entender llegaron de improvisto y…

-AHORA

-Se tardarían los ajustes y estarían sin cuerpo por un día pero hay otra solución

-¿Cuál?

-Pues…hacerlos a la manera humana…

-Pues hagámoslos…

-Con gusto pero solo déjenme preparar las cosas…- pidió Urahara al huir de ese lugar antes que los espada decidieran matarlo

Los espadas se relajaron un poco pero en eso se les acerco Matsumoto

-Bueno como fuiste el ganador un día de estos tendrás que asistir a una sesión fotográfica al igual que tu Ulquiorra, ya que quedaste como segundo

-Jajaja Ya oíste Kurosaki ni siquiera quedaste en segundo jajaja

-Cállate Grimmjow que aunque hayas ganado esta, yo te puedo ganar en muchas cosas más…

-A si pues compruébalo…¿en que mas me puedes ganar he?

-Pues en…en…- Ichigo ya no sabía que decir miro hacia todos lados y fue cuando vio a Hitsugaya salir de la casa con un balón de futbol- Mañana jugaremos Futbol y veras como ahora eres tu quien comerá tierra

-Eso lo veremos Kurosaki…

-Pues ya verás que nosotros ganaremos… un partido de Shinigami contra Arrancar mañana en la tarde…-sentencio Ichigo al salir del casa siguiendo a Ishida-Oye Ishida espera ¿a dónde rayos vas?

-A mi casa Kurosaki

-Pero espera no acabamos el asunto de esta mañana

-No Kurosaki ya tuve suficiente de estar ayudándote- le dijo Ishida deteniéndose a la salida de la tienda de Urahara- En la mañana me dijiste que necesitabas otro favor y ve en que termino en un estúpido concurso en el que nuevamente Nemu-san me demostró su desprecio…

-Pero Ishida yo solo…

-No, porque vamos a recordar porque Nemu esta enfada conmigo…haber vamos a ver oh si es verdad se enojo todo por AYUDARTE EN PRIMER LUGAR

-No fue mi intención, además solo es un mal entendido porque no escucho…

-Acéptalo Kurosaki, tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que me ha pasado desde que los shinigami llegaron…

-Está bien yo tuve la culpa de que Nemu se enojara contigo todo porque yo te pedí que le dijeras a Rukia mi mensaje, pero por todo lo demás no- contesto Ichigo sintiéndose algo mal por su amigo- Lo siento mucho, pero…

-No, con una disculpa no basta Kurosaki, por tu culpa, todo por ser un cobarde y no poder aceptarlo y decírselo, la chica que mas me importa piensa que me gusta Kuchiki-san

-No soy ningún cobarde

-Claro que lo eres

-Claro que no, porque lo acepto yo tuve la culpa de que Nemu se enojara contigo por malinterpretar el favor que me estabas haciendo al decirle a Rukia que me gusta, porque YO SOY EL UNICO A QUIEN LE GUSTA KUCHIKI RUKIA… pero simplemente no encuentro una forma de decírselo-grito Ichigo algo sonrojado

-Te dije que te ayudaría Kurosaki y ya lo hice…- dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes y sonriendo ante la cara sin expresión que tenia Ichigo

-No me digas que ella esta…

-Si- lo corto el Quincy- Espero que ahora entiendas lo que realmente pasó Nemu-san pero si aun así no quieres hablar conmigo lo entenderé…me retiro- dijo con otro tono de voz caminando hacia la calle pero fue seguido por Nemu quien le dio alcance, el shinigami sustituto aun seguía helado, quería pero NO quería voltear

-Ichigo…-lo llamo esa voz que lo dejaba sin respiración

-Rukia…- le contesto nervioso al verla de frente

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste hace un momento?- cuestiono sonrojada

-Yo…na…na…- _COBARDE_- escucho la voz de Ishida en su mente- Yo…yo dije que Tu…Tu…me gustas Rukia, eres la única chica que me atrae, solo tu presencia tranquiliza mi corazón, hasta que llegaste a mi vida volví a sentir cálido mi corazón…- el peli naranja le sonriso levemente

-Tu también me gustas Ichigo, a tu lado siento que estoy completa…- ambos se fueron juntando poco a poco, sus rostros estaban a centímetros, sus alientos se mezclaban y…

-Que buen paseo el del día de hoy ¿no lo creen?

-Si debo estar de acuerdo con usted Komamura-taicho

-Oh solo dime Sajin o simplemente Komamura, basta de formalidades en las vacaciones Kuchiki

Al ser nombrado y confirmado así las sospechas del dueño de la segunda voz nuestros queridos protagonistas se alejaron e interpretaron la normalidad mientras llegaban a la puerta Komamura, Kenpachi y Byakuya quienes los vieron y saludaron

-Hola Byakuya, sentimos no quedarnos para conversar contigo pero mi padre nos espera a cena- exclamo Ichigo al salir prácticamente huyendo del reciento en donde pudo haber muerto si lo descubrían besando a la princesa Kuchiki

Mientras tanto en el pasillo del área arrancar Tessai deba lo toque finales a la espalda de la pequeña Nel, quien saboreaba su deliciosa paleta sin mostrar alguna seña de dolor

-Al parecer es indoloro esta forma de recuperar nuestros números- comento Szayel

-Si al parecer si, digo Nel-chan no se ha quejado

-Aun no sé porque pusieron a Nel primero, hubiéramos usado al chico- comento molesto Grimmjow

-Wonderwice no tiene número, sería algo injusto si lo tatuáramos

-Listo, el siguiente- exclamo Tessai siendo observado por Urahara, Grimmjow cargo en brazos a Nel

-Quítate tonto- dijo Nnoitra quitando al peli azul para sentarse en el banco- Es mi turno, esto no duele nada…

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía nuestros tres capitanes que no presenciaron el concurso se encontraban acomodándose en el sillón de la sala de T.V. dispuestos para ver su serie dramática…entiéndase la novela de las nueve.

Al encender la televisión la imagen de los concursantes ocupa la pantalla, mientras que la voz seria de Ulquiorra inundaba la habitación… "De tus compañeros shinigami o arrancar o humano, tal sea tu caso, que NO seas TU. ¿Con cuál saldrías o andarías?". Los capitanes pusieron cara de contrariedad al ver a sus subalternos en el video.

Mientras en la habitación de Matsumoto la clásica reunión de tenientes se daba, todos estaban platicando, comentando y riendo sobre lo que había ocurrido en el día, si todo era paz y tranquilidad aunque fuese por unos minutos…

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DUELEEEEEEEEEE NO SIGAS, NO SIGAS MI LENGUAAA- la voz de Nnoitra hizo que varios tiraran sus vaso de sake

-Jajajaja esos espadas son tan tontos, ese tipo de tatuajes duelen mucho, es lo que me han dicho- comento Renji con burla

-Si, oigan pero díganme que les pareció el concurso he- cuestiono Matsumoto divertida

-Debo admitir que fue entretenido

-Menos la estúpida pregunta de con quién andaríamos, por favor que clase de cosas se le ocurren- comento Hisagi

-Pero casi todos contestaron que andarían con Kuchiki-taicho, al parecer hasta el sector masculino piensa igual que nosotras

-Te imaginas si ese video lo hubiera visto Renji- cuestiono bromista Kira mientras todos tomaban otro trago

-Seguramente me mat…

-¡ABARAI RENJI!

-¿Ese era…?- pregunto Yumichika con terror ante tal grito enfurecido, mientras miraba hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, pero este ya no estaba ahí

-HUYE COMPAÑERO, HUYE- apoyo Kira quien sujetaba la puerta por donde el teniente de la sexta división había salido corriendo

_Esperemos que les haya gustado, regresaremos para traerles más locuras de estos queridos personajes…_

_¿Sera que Renji logre llegar a otro país antes de que Byakuya lo alcance?_

_¿Sera que los arrancar resulten todos unos bebes para el dolor que solo Nel haya soportado un tatuaje al estilo común?_

_¿Grimmjow realmente es bueno con los niños o Nel es la excepción?_

_¿Hisagi algún día podrá de dejar de ser tan idiota cuando esta cercas de Soi Fong?_

_¿El video de las preguntas habrá sido "accidentalmente" dejado en la sala de T.V?_

_¿Sera que la Asociación saque un calendario con el ganador de Mr. Karakura? ¿O con todos?_

_¿A dónde se fueron Nemu e Ishida?_

_¿Quién jugara en el partido Shinigami vs. Arrancar?_

_Y las más importantes…_

_¿Cómo demonios los Arrancar tomaron su decisión de llegar al mundo real, además de por qué se tardaron todo un día en llegar a su destino?_

_Y ¿Sera que Ichigo pueda besar a Rukia sin que casi sea descubierto por su ahora CUÑADITO?_

_Esto y más…o menos jajaja…en el siguiente capítulo de su fic… pero por ahora DESCANSAN, SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y TRABAJAN…suerte a todos los que estén en finales como sus servilletas jajaja_

_A.C. AKASUNA y LUNA MALTTER BLACK_


	15. amonos de vaciones

_Hola chicos y chicas… si lo sé mucho tiempo, lo siento mucho por eso pero ahí les va la explicación…las vacaciones no fueron miel sobre hojuelas para Luna que le tocaba este capítulo, luego pues yo estuve subiendo el otro fic, como para compensar, pero ps entre a clases y de ahí se vino a pique todo jeje, la primera semana debo admitir que me dedique a pasearme por los bares en la ciudad donde estudio y luego comencé ya de lleno con mis clases donde adelante un poco de otro capítulos, y luego plantificamos subir este capítulo para el aniversario del Fic… pero hace una semana y media Luna me dio una mala noticia… ya no puede continuar haciendo conmigo el fic así que yo me quede media movida de tapete ya que no iba poder cumplir con el plan de subirlo el domingo pasado ya que tenia entrega de mi clase mas pesada… pero bueno ahora que tuve un chance y pues ando enfermita así que no me he movido mucho por fin lo termine y espero les guste_

_**Chillis **__(jeje bueno pero te divertiste al leerlo esperemos jeje, si por fin ya se declararon ahora ver que sucede con esto y con el partido),__** itziarxknup**__ (todas quisiéramos probar los productos, y lo de 90-60-90 agradezcan a mi hermano a él se le ocurrió la pregunta jajaja y si queríamos darles un poquito a nuestras fans del yaoi, nosotros personalmente no nos gusta mucho pero jeje debíamos poner esta clase de insinuaciones en algún punto jajaja esta clase de cosas pasan hasta en la vida real jojo),__** Ala nocturna **__(que bueno que lo leíste),__** Sony.k**__ (Si es que estaba difícil elegir al ganador pero bueno Grimmy se lo merecía),__** Ghost iv **__(sentimos que no hayas entendido intentaremos corregir nuestras confusiones de a veces),__** Suiguin Walter**__ (si las vacaciones iniciaron y ahora solo a disfrutar, tienes razón es que Kira con cabello largo seria una mujer O-O, les pasaremos tu recado de lo del canal nueve al trió de capitanes…el partido esperemos que te agrede lo que sucederá y respecto a Ulquiorra jojo es Top Secret los arrancars aun no sueltan la sopa…al parecer es muy traumático para ellos), __**Akasuna tsuki-yuue**__ (Como siempre pasaremos el dato a Byakuya jaja, y donde andan Aizen y Gin…hmm pues eso chance se aclare en poco tiempo pero se aclarara como todo…pero a su tiempo),__** Annie-sama**__ (gracias a ti por leer y también por decir cosas tan chidas del capítulo, jeje no te preocupes creo que toda la gente se le queda viendo a los que están frente a una compu riendo como locos…a mi me pasa siempre),__** Love_Ichiruki**__ (gracias por leerlo y por todo tu apoyo y claro que Byakuya debía ser el preferido…quien puede ser tan mas genial que el jajaja…Luna es lo que dice siempre jaja…que disfrutes este capítulo mucho), __**Byakushi**__ (Pues hay muchas cosas que hacer en el semestre y muy poca inspiración pero bueno veamos cómo nos va en las vacaciones, Ishida y Nemu esperemos que se reconcilien…¿sino a que mas se desaparecieron? jajajajaja), __**Shiro-chappy **__(No, no queremos matarte luego quien lee nuestras creaciones jajaja…que bueno que te hayamos hecho reír…ohh si fue lindo y tierno Grimmy quien lo fuera a pensar ¿verdad? Además del momento yaoi jaja. Y Byakuya interrumpiendo el momento que todos esperábamos…aunque digo quien quiere quedarse sin novio al momento de declarase jajaja…esperamos seguir contar con tu apoyo, disfruta el nuevo capítulo),__** JS **__(Este fic continuara hasta su fin de eso no te apures, tal vez como con un trabajo que se quiere entregar lo mejor se tarde un poco las actualizaciones pero llegara jajaja…lo del concurso de las niñas…ya van dos que lo piden seria difícil ya que ambas somos mujeres pero bueno ya veremos si se nos ocurre algo),__** SofiCa **__(Bienvenida, impresionante que lo leyeras de corrido y como te abras dado cuenta las dudas a veces tardan en aclarase pero se aclaran, aquí es la continuación escrita por la coescritora…porque somos DOS),__** besdlyn.7**__ (También tu que lo leíste en un día, anda la osa muchas gracias es algo que nos hace sentir alagadas, y es cierto esos dos nunca harían una buen declaración romántica jaja… es por eso que necesitan ayuda),__** Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**__ (Muchas gracias por leer, si esos cuatro solo pueden pensar en el otro jajaja, espero te guste este),__** Pia**__ (Siento la tardanza, espero regreses a este fic a leer la conti),__** MiStErY MaYu-Chan**__ (No nos hartamos de leer nos encanta tus reviews, que Byakuya se haya enojado no quiere decir que no se sienta alagado jajaja… bueno tal vez, si tantas cosas embarazosas pero bueno ya tenemos ganador), __**Steldark**__ (Si están saliendo muy locas las vacaciones pero esa es la intención jaja...espero te guste la conti) __**Juli**__ (Aquí está la actualización pero con tranquilidad chica, no es que no queramos_ actualizar es que hay otras cosas que quitan el poco tiempo para escribir, todos tenemos nuestro ritmo y el nuestro se a lenta a veces por la Universidad)

_A.C: espero que les guste, Urahara-san nos mando esta información especial… así que disfruten del capítulo… y muchas gracias por acompañarme este año de este fic que es mi orgullo y mi favorito, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews_

_ESTE CAPITULO ES DEDICADO A LUNA MALTTER BLACK…que espero seguir contando con su apoyo pero primero tu carrera hermana_

_TAMBIEN SE LO DEDICO A CADA UNO DE USTEDES…muchas gracias sin ustedes no sería nada ni el fic ni su servilleta…porque no tendría motivos para escribir._

_**Y SOBRE TODO A TITE KUBO CREADOR Y DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES**_

**Arrancar: Nos vamos de Vacaciones**

Era un bello y soleado viernes dentro de Las Noches y Grimmjow Jaggerjack paseaba tranquilamente disfrutando del clima tan bueno.

Al ver el día tan perfecto decidió tirarse un rato en el patio un rato al sol, a falta de isla desierta, cuando menos playa privada o ya de perdida una alberca en los terrenos de Las Noches. Ya estaba acomodadísimo y mas que dispuesto a asolearse, es mas ya casi casi tenia su piña colada en la mano y se disponía a ponerse sus lentes oscuros, tenia que cuidar sus bellos ojos, mientras estaba acostado en un amplio camastro que había sacado de quien sabe donde y… quedo completamente empapado por la repentina y fugaz tormenta.

-¡Maldita sea!- se puso de pie enojadísimo -¡Estúpido Szayel! ¡¿Qué imbécil fue el que decidió dejarlo encargado del clima en este lugar! ¡Que estupideces hace!

-Calmado idiota, digo imbécil- Nnoitra que pasaba por allí lo escucho y lo vio –Permíteme recordarte que fuiste TU quien le ayudo a ofrecerse voluntariamente a fuerza a hacerlo- lo miro burlón –Además desde que Aizen se fue es el único que puede mantener el clima de es… ¡Oye! ¡Animal! ¡No me dejes hablando solo!

Como era de esperar Grimmy no escucho ni una sola de sus palabras y ya estaba frente a la puerta de la "oficina" de Szayel, la cual, como era de esperar, abrió de la manera más amable y sutil que conocía: de una patada.

-¡Raro inútil! ¡Mira nada mas como me dejaste!

-Si, y también estoy esto… ¡Oh si! ¿Qué me falta?- no lo estaba pelando para nada

-¡¿Encima de que me dejas hecho una sopa osas ignorarme! ¡Acabas de sacar boleto!- ya iba a írsele encima a los golpes cuando vio el montón de maletas en el piso y se detuvo de inmediato -¿Te mudas? ¡¿TE VAS? ¡FIESTAAA!

El peli azul ya estaba festejando la feliz noticia que el solito había deducido cuando Szayel le interrumpió la pachanga.

-Claro que no me mudo inepto, lo que pasa es que decidí descansar unos días de ustedes y me voy de va…

-Que, ¿Ya nos vamos?- ya estaba con sus maletas frente a el.

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde?- se escucho la inconfundible voz de Ulquiorra, y al ver a ambos también el se contesto solito- No, ni me digan ya nada, al fin decidieron salir del clo… bueno Grimmjow decidió salir del closet, porque tu Szayel mas ya no puedes salir, se te declaro y se fugan juntos- estaba sonriente -¡Al fin! Menos gente en este lugar, así haber si ya o se quejan tanto de lo que yo hago con…

-¡CALLATE! ¡¿ESTAS LOCO? ¿Yo con este? Primero muerto, bueno la verdad es que ni muerto- Grimmy debía defender su hombría –Lo que pasa es que este inútil dice que se va de vacaciones y decidí ir también, digo no me viene mal un descansito de ti, así que deja de …

-Muy bien ¡Iremos todos!

-¡¿QUE? ¡¿Quién te crees como para incluir a todos en MIS VACACIONES?

-¡¿TUS VACACIONES?- al fin reacciono Szayel -¡SON MIS VACACIONES! ¡Así que ni se inviten porque pienso irme solo!

-¿Alguien dijo las palabras vacaciones y descanso?- Stark estaba ya en la puerta con todo y Lilenette además de maletas -¿A que hora nos vamos?

-¡A NINGUNA HORA! ¡YO VOY SOLO!- estaba furioso y por tanto grito ya todos estaban allí -¡YO FUI AL QUE EL QUINCY PIDIÓ AYUDA Y POR ESO SE ME OCURRIO LO DE LAS…- se quedo a mitad de sus quejas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba confesando.

-A ver, a ver rarito, ¿Cómo esta eso?- pregunto Noitra.

-Eh… am… yo… eto… no se de que me hablan

-Ni te hagas el loco que aquí TODOS te oímos, así que empieza a hablar

-Si, el animal de Nnoitra tiene razón y si se niega yo le acomodo unos golpes hasta que decida hablar… es mas para que nos esperamos, de una vez- avanzo hacia el mientras desenfundaba su espada.

Como era lógico Grimmjow no espero a nada y se fue a los golpes sobre Szayel sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo, bueno la verdad nadie lo iba a detener.

Después de un buen rato de interrogatorio estilo Policía Judicial, habían decidido dejar que el sexto espada usara sus métodos para enterarse de todo, y los habían conseguido.

Ahora que lo habían conseguido ya estaban todos más que listos para partir a sus vacaciones en el Mundo Humano.

-Muy bien, y ahora- los observo a todo -¡Que el perver de Ulquiorra abra garganta!

-¡No seas irrespetuoso! ¡No le hables de esa forma a Ulquiorra-sama!

-Si, si, como no lo que ustedes digan –sarcástico a más no poder –ustedes son igualitas que el por eso lo defienden par de locas- les decía Grimmy a las fracciones del cuarto –ya, como sea ¡Que alguien abra para poder largarnos!

-¡Cállate inútil! Que si alguien lo va a hacer ese es Stark- Lilenette jalo al primer espada al frente y pateo a Grimmjow en las espinillas –como líder que es debe hacerlo el

-Y ¿Cómo quien lo nombro líder enana?- le dijo Nnoitra recibiendo también un golpe de la chica.

-¡El no necesita que nadie lo nombre! ¡No seas imbécil!, el simple hecho de ser el primer espada le da ese poder y derecho, así que cállate o te…- Stark la había detenido al ver que se iba sobre Nnoitra -¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame darle su merecido! A ver si así apren…

-¿Nos vamos ya?- se escucho la inconfundible y sexy voz de Ulquiorra frente a Garganta.

-Por una vez te daré la razón perver ¡VAMONOS!- grito entusiasmado Grimmy.

-¿A dónde vas Grimmy?- le pregunto una vocecita a sus pies.

Al oír esta pequeñísima pregunta todos los Arrancar volvieron su vista hacia el lugar y la personita de quien provenía.

-¡NEL!- exclamación comunitaria pues ninguno de los presentes se acordaba de su existencia.

-Pues… yo… este… yo ya…

-¿Te ibas a ir sin decirle a Nel? ¿Pensabas dejar a Nel aquí solita?- cara de cachorro abandonado y un par de lagrimitas rodando por su carita.

-Haber Grimmjow contéstale a Neliel- le dijo Hallibel al espada con cara de "eres de lo peor".

-Pero… yo…- exploto como solo el –Bueno, ¡Con un demonio!, en todo caso ¿Por qué yo? Si TODOS los aquí presentes nos vamos, que alguien más le diga

-¡Quítate!- le empujo Hallibel –Nadie te iba a dejar Neliel, TODOS nos vamos de vacaciones al Mundo Humano, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Mmm… Mundo Humano, Mundo Humano- lo pensó un momento y de pronto se le ilumino la carita -¡Claro! ¡Así podre ver de nuevo a Itsygo!, lo extraño mucho sabes

-Claro, así podremos ver a Kurosaki- le contesto Jaggerjack con cara de psicópata y un tic en el ojo izquierdo –Y entonces podremos arrancarle los miembros uno a uno y veré correr su sangre hasta que…

-¡NOOOO!- grito Nel de nuevo al borde del llanto.

-Claro que no lo hará Neliel, no le hagas caso solo dice incoherencias por tanto estrés acumulado en este tiempo

-Aparte de que ya es natural en el decir incoherencias

-Si Ulquiorra tienes toda la razón- se volteo hacia el peli azul –Nosotros nos iremos adelantando tu mientras busca a sus fracciones para que se hagan cargo de ella en el Mundo Humano

-Pero…- ya se habían ido –Claro "Tu busca a sus fracciones"- remedo a Hallibel -¿Otra cosita?, enana molesta porque tenia que aparecerse- iba a cumplir con la tarea que Halibell le había encomendado, pero obviamente entre quejas, así que mientras caminaba quiso poner la mano sobre su espada como usualmente hacia y al hacerlo noto que… no había ninguna espada- ¡¿QUEEEE? ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS LA DEJE?

Se olvido por completo de si acaso tenia alguna otra cosa que hacer en ese momento y se dedico completamente a buscar como loco desquiciado su espada por casi todos los terrenos de Las Noches, hasta que después de ver hasta dentro del baño se acordó que la ultima vez que supo de ella fue en la "oficina" de Szayel durante el "interrogatorio" y si, ahí estaba.

Después de respirar aliviado por tenerla de nuevo junto a el iba muy tranquilo hacia Garganta para reunirse con los demás en el Mundo Humano, pero se dio cuenta que al parecer, y si su vista no le fallaba ni le mentía, se estaba cerrando. Así que como pudo corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a ella y literalmente se arrojo dentro.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS CERRO GARGANTA?- le costaba respirar, iba prácticamente con la lengua de corbata.

-Ah, ¿Faltabas tu?, ni cuenta me di, con eso de que eres tan INSIGNIFICANTE- le dijo Ulquiorra con total desprecio e indiferencia.

-¡Hijo de…

-Grimmjow- lo corto Hallibel -¿Dónde dejaste a las fracciones de Neliel? Porque tu llegaste pero a ellos nos los veo por ninguna parte

El enojo se le cortó de inmediato al ver la seriedad de Hallibel, recordar lo que lo enviaron a hacer y darse cuenta del olvido tan grande que había tenido.

-Am…e…a…- abría y cerraba la boca como pescado sacado del agua, y no lograba articular una cosa coherente o una mentira lo mas creíble.

-Si que eres inepto gatito- se burlaba Nnoitra –Fue a lo único que te regresaste y se te olvido, como se nota cuando la avanzada edad le esta afectando a algunos

-Mira imbe…

-Como tú te olvidaste de sus fracciones, que eran quienes la iban a cuidar, te vas a hacer cargo de ella- la tercera le puso a Nel en los brazos.

-¡¿QUÉ? Pero…

-¡Ya! ¡Basta de tantas discusiones y estupideces!- al parecer Szayel se había hartado de tanto grito –¡Se supone que estamos de vacaciones! Así que déjense de sus peleas y guárdenlas hasta que estemos instalados en la casa del loco ese

-Szayel he de decirte que por primera vez dices algo con bastante sentido y en lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, eso merecería una fiesta pero ya se nos hace tarde- le dijo Lillenete –

Al ir caminando los arrancar seguían con su discusión hasta que de repente frente a su camino se abrió nuevamente la clásica figura de garganta dejándolos ver el cielo del mundo de los vivos

-Ya estamos aquí…-exclamo Hallibel, pisando la azotea de un edificio

-Ahora a encontrarlos jejeje- dijo Grimmjow sonriendo y sujetando a Nel entre sus brazos

-¿Y por donde es?- pregunto Stark acercándose a Lilinette

-¡POR AQUÍ!- se escucho el grito de todos.

Cuando se hizo esta crucial pregunta todos y cada uno de los espadas que estaban allí señalaron hacia una dirección distinta, pero a una dirección al fin y al cabo ¿no?

Pero su hazaña no llego solo al hecho de señalar cada uno una dirección completamente distinta sino que sin esperar respuesta, aprobación u opinión de nadie mas desaparecieron hacia ese rumbo sin mirar hacia atrás.

Hay que dejar claro que TODOS creían saber hacia donde iban y tenían la firme convicción y creencia que los demás lo seguían por sus habilidades turísticas. Bueno todos excepto Stark, quien al ver la confusión de manos y voces al responderle decidió que lo más sensato y menos cansado y complicado seria no hacer nada.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack no llego muy lejos del lugar en donde estaba y no, no fue por sensatez ni nada que se le parezca sino que se quedo estático con una pequeña Nel en los brazos y sin saber que hacer.

-Ni modo Grimmjow te toca hacerla de nana- escucho una voz detrás de él

-¡¿QUÉ?- reacciono enojado viendo a Nnoitra detrás de él y sonriéndole burlonamente –Ni creas, tú la conoces más que yo así que tu sabrás que hacer con ella y por eso la vas a cuidar – le dio a la pequeña

-Nada, no te vas a librar tan fácilmente del asunto– la dejo entre los dos porque el sexto espada no la quiso recibir –Además Hallibel te la encargo a ti, y a ti hará responsable de cualquier cosa que le pase

-Ah…- estaba a punto de repelar –En eso si tienes razón, aunque me pese admitirlo, y la verdad no quiero hacer enojar a Hallibel- se pudo a meditarlo un momento –Pero yo no sirvo para cuidar niños, no los soporto y no tengo idea de cómo hacerme cargo de ellos

-Si eso es evidente, algo en lo que estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo y que ya me quedo clarísimo es que tú de niñera te mueres de hambre y terminas en la cárcel por irresponsable

-Ahora resulta que muy sabiondo en eso de los niños ¿no?

-Pues no, pero…- vio hacia abajo –Cuando menos yo procuraría no perder a Neliel, digo si es que en algo valoras tu patética existencia

-Mira, mira- se estaban calentando los ánimos, al menos los de Grimmy –Primero, y lo importante, mi existencia NO ES PATÉTICA sino mas que GLORIOSA y no INSIGNIFICANTE como la TUYA; y en segunda yo nunca, jamás de los jamases perdería a Nel

-Si lo harías

-Claro que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no- repetían una y otra vez con distintas muecas en su rostro

-Que si

-¡Maldita sea que nooooo!

-Oh, créeme que si lo harías

-¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡SI YO DIGO QUE NO ES PORQUE NO! ¡¿QUIÉN VA A SABER MAS YO QUE ME CONOZCO O TU QUE ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA?

-Yo, porque es lo que ocurrió- le señalo el espacio entre los dos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- volteo hacia donde el pelinegro veía, que es donde debería estar la pequeña espada -¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?- grito histérico al ver el vacio en ese espacio

-Te lo dije- la sonrisa de satisfacción se extendía por su rostro.

-¡Tu la perdiste así que ahora BUSCALA!

-Ni trates de voltearme el asunto gato callejero, por si se te había olvidado Hallibel te hizo a ti responsable de lo que le pase a Neliel no a mi- estaba contentísimo –Así que en lugar de estar tratando de repartir culpas yo que tu me pondría a buscarla antes de que ella se entere o de que suceda algo malo

-No, tu vas a ayudarme porque yo puedo fácilmente decirle a Hallibel que fuiste tú el idiota que soltó a esa mocosa y que me sacaste pleito haciendo que me distrajera por lo cual Nelliel se fue- explico Grimmjow con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Y ahí no solamente yo sería destrozado…tu te hundirías conmigo

-Ahh…- Nnoitra intento replicar, pero el felino tenía un punto- Esta bien, busquémosla- dijo con derrota observando el parque estaba frente suyo

-¡AHHHHHHH!- el grito proveniente de una mujer llamo la atención de ambos

-¡LA QUIERO! ¡LA QUIERO! ¡ES MIA! ¡QUE REGRESE MAMÁ!

-Je, je, je, ¡AHORA ES DE NEL! ¡PALETA RICA!- ambos vieron como Nel corría sujetando una paleta roja

-¡LAS PALETAS NO SE MUEVEN SOLAS! ¡AHHHHHH!- seguía gritando la señora corriendo con su hijo

-Nnoitra por favor solo dime que tu no viste lo mismo que yo, que tu no ves correr histérica a esa mujer, al mocoso gritar como loco y a la enana huir como si la vieran- estaba desesperado –Solo dime que es producto de mi imaginación, prefiero estar volviéndome un desequilibrado mental, solo dime que no es ella

-Darte falsas esperanzas jamás ha sido mi estilo, así que no –disfrutaba de la desgracia del otro –Así que si, todo eso que dijiste, y que estas viendo, es verdad y tan real como la paliza que te van a acomodar los demás donde no la detengas, dime quien mas que ella haría algo así

-¡Por que no puede ser una espada normal! ¡Por que no es como todos nosotros! ¡No! Tiene que transformarse en una mocosa molesta

-Mira quien lo dice, hablando de anormales, en lugar de estar haciendo este berrinche deberías de ir tras ella antes de que el asunto se ponga peor

-¿Es que acaso pue…?

-No, ni termines esa pregunta porque no te gustara saber la respuesta y ver que tan peor se puede poner

-Creo que no, mejor voy por ella

A toda prisa uno de los espadas mas sanguinarios, y sexys, fue tras de Nel. Cualquiera en su sano juicio sabría que si un niño te ve ir hacia el, habiendo hecho algo malo y a veces solo por diversión, por lógica comenzara a correr mucho, pero mucho, mas que tu. (Y con más ánimos y condición entre más grande seas tu que él)

Si, así es, pero Grimmy tiene dos cosas en su contra; la primera no esta en su sano juicio y segunda, y al parecer la mas importante en este caso, no sabe absolutamente nada de esas criaturas a las que todos conocemos como niños.

Es por eso que Nnoitra ahora veía correr a toda prisa, y con algo de esfuerzo, al sexto espada tras de Nel, además de las caras del niño y su madre al ver pasar a una mayor velocidad una paleta sobre sus cabezas.

-¡NEL DAME ESO AHORA!

-¡NOOOOO! ¡ES DE NEL! ¡GRIMMY MALO!

-¡QUIERO MI PALETA!- luego de la impresión inicial el niño gritaba por su dosis de azúcar.

Ante tanto grito el quinto espada se molesto. Era divertido ver sufrir a Jaggerjack pero lo que no era divertido era el dolor de cabeza que esta discusión a gritos le estaba causando, así que decidió intervenir para terminar al asunto lo más rápido posible.

-Sera idiota- Nnoitra le bloqueo el camino a Nel y al elevo sobre su cabeza-Solo por un estúpido dulce hiciste que nos separamos de los demás realmente eres una inútil- decía mientras Grimmjow llegaba y agitaba a la pequeña arriba y abajo haciendo claro que soltara la dichosa paleta

-Mi…paletita…snif…se rompió- escucho la voz de una niña haciendo pucheros

-Tu eres el inútil y estúpido ahora va llorar- le grito enojado el peli azul

-¡BUAAA! ¡PALETITA!

-Ya viste animal ¿ahora qué hacemos?- cuestiono histérico el sexto espada, ya que si alguien, más precisos Hallibel escuchaba el llanto eran espadas rotas

-Tómala, buscare a sus sirvientes

-Que a mi…yo…no- Grimmjow se le quedo viendo a la pequeña en sus brazos que seguía llorando desconsolada- Espera…-analizo las palabras de Nnoitra- SUS SIRVIENTES NO VINIERON MALDITO IMBECIL

Mientras tanto en otro rumbo de la ciudad estaban la espada numero 3, disfrutando de un paseo con sus fracciones, bueno paseo ya que ya se habían dado cuenta que…uno: no era el rumbo indicado y dos: estaban completamente solas.

-No se preocupen seguro los demás están juntos y nos buscaran o nos darán una señal- dijo la rubia tranquila

-Si, seguro- ironizo Apache viendo los escaparates de las tiendas que estaban en la calle por donde transitaban

-Bueno al menos estamos viendo donde hay tiendas para comprar ropa- comento Mila Rose embobada con las tiendas

-Hallibel-sama no cree que ellos piensen en dejarnos solas, ¿no cree que nos abandonaron a propósito?

-¿Cómo vas pensar eso Sun-sun?- grito Apache enojada- Nadie le haría eso a Hallibel-sama o a nosotras

-Tranquilas chicas- pidió la rubia, caminando con los ojos cerrados mientras que sus fracciones seguían viendo los escaparates lo que les provoco no ver la división de caminos frente suyo- Estoy segura que no nos perdieron a propósito, además hay que mantener la calma…-la espada seguía caminando sin darse cuenta de algo importante

-Que bonito vestido- dijo soñadora Mila Rose- ¿Verdad Sun-Sun?

-Hai- le contesto la otra fracción con la misma cara de sueño cursi

-Estas con sus vestidos, le dije que no era bueno pasearse por aquí Hallibel-sama-comento Apache mientras volteaba a su lado izquierdo para descubrir que sus jefecita NO ESTABA AHÍ- ¿Hallibel-sama?, ¿Hallibel-sama?, ¿Hallibel-sama?

-¿QUÉ ESCANDOLO HACES APACHE?- rugió la leona girándose ya con puño hecho

-IDOTAS PERDIMOS A HALLIBEL-SAMA- le contesto de la misma manera la cierva

-TU LA PERDISTE- se defendió en automático Mila

-¿YO? ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ESTA COMO BOBA VIENDO VESTIDOS FEOS?

-Hay que buscarla en vez de estar peleando- las interrumpió Sun-Sun con un dejo de preocupación en su voz

-Está bien ¿En donde la buscamos?- exclamaron al unisonó

-No lo se

-Sun-Sun tu eres la de las ideas

-Podríamos ver desde ese lugar- comento Apache señalando la terraza de un restaurant de dos pisos que estaba en una esquina

-Vamos

Las tres chicas subieron a la terraza de un salto y comenzaron a buscar con la vista a su jefa, solo Apache se distrajo un momento para robar unas papas fritas de uno de los platos, buscaban y buscaban hasta que Mila Rose vio algo llamativo…

-…Estamos en el mundo real - seguía diciendo Hallibel sin haber notado que sus subalternas no estaban- Hay que estar tranquilos y compor…tar…se- susurro lo ultimo al ver a un chico muy familiar caminando en la calle frente suyo

-¿Hallibel-sama?- cuestiono dudosa Sun-Sun al reconocer a su jefa y su extraña actitud que de repente había adquirido, luego las tres fracciones vieron al chico de la otra calle y volvieron a ver a su jefa reaccionando casi al mismo tiempo

-¡HITSUGAYA!- casi grito la espada saltando con emoción hacia el pequeño capitán, pero sus fracciones lograron atraparla

-Cálmese Hallibel-sama

-Pero es el capitán lindo- decía la espada siendo firmemente sujetada

-No Hallibel-sana debemos permanecer calmadas- le decía Sun-Sun, viendo como el capitán se alejaba por la calle

-Se fue…-murmuro la tercera espada y se irguió derecha acomodándose la ropa- Lo siento fue un momento de debilidad- se disculpo- Es así como NO debemos comportarnos ¿Entendieron?- declaro solemne

-Si Hallibel-sama- contestaron todas al aliviarse porque su jefecita no se había dado cuenta que no habían estado con ella todo el tiempo

-Bueno será mejor ir a buscarlos por nosotras mismas

-Creo que sería buena idea si regresamos por la dirección que veníamos

Las mujeres dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, sin distraerse para evitar situaciones semejantes, pero en al pasar por una tienda que llamaba la atención de alguna manera chocaron con alguien que iba saliendo; lo que obviamente desato la furia de algunas

-FIJATE POR DONDE VAS IMBECIL- gritonearon Apache y Mila Rose levantándose, mientras Hallibel solo las veía y Sun- Sun sacudía sus ropas pensando

-¿Cómo es que chocamos con alguien si nadie nos puede ver aquí?- cuestiono a su superior

-Oye es cierto…-razono Mila

-Eso quiere decir que tenemos suerte…- sonrió Apache al pensar que se podría tratar de un shinigami y estiro su brazo al igual que la castaña para sacar del bolserio al impertinente- Pero eso quiere decir que tu no jajaja… ¿ja?- rio la pelinegra

-TUUUUUUU- exclamaron ambas al ver a la persona que habían sacado de la pila de bolsas

-SUELTEMEN MALDITAS ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA HE?- le dijo la persona zafándose de su agarre

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Szayel?-cuestiono Mila Rose

-Mas respeto amazona- le pidió el de anteojos sacudiendo su vestimenta- Lo que estaba haciendo no es de tu incumbencia

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Sun-Sun a un lado de Hallibel, quienes analizaban los objetos que se habían caído de las bolsas del octava espada

-Dejen ahí- ordeno el pelirosa quitándole una prenda de cuero

-¿Pero que es esto?- cuestiono Hallibel sacando un látigo y esposas, luego se fijo en la tienda- Sex…Sex Shop- murmuro al leer la pancarta

-Eres un degenerado- sentencio Sun-Sun junto Mila Rose

-¿Qué precisamente es una Sex shop?- pregunto Apache dudosa al asomarse a la tienda y ver que había muy pocas cosas y el dependiente estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado

-¿Apache no sabes que es una Sex Shop?- le dijo burlona Mila Rose

-Claro que se, bueno no completamente bien pero me doy una buena idea- le contesto enojada- Se supone que es donde se compran "juguetitos" para "aquellito"

-¿Y que es aquellito?- se burlo nuevamente la leona al escuchar esa clase de palabras en boca de su compañera

-Idiota no voy a decir esa clase de cosas frente a Hallibel-sama, no soy del tipo de este- señalo al pelirosa que guardaba sus cosas- O del "santito" de Ulquiorra

-Pues es que realmente eso es lo que es una sex shop, además tiene todo tipo de accesorios para fiestas y libros y muchas cosas mas- explico exageradamente amable Sun-Sun

-Bueno, bueno… ya mejor vayámonos de aquí

-Ah claro que no, primero ayúdenme a juntar todo esto

-Ni locas- le contestaron las tres

-Acabo de sentir a otros de nosotros, vámonos- ordeno Hallibel

-Vámonos- exclamaron las chicas sujetando a Szayel para arrástralo consigo

-Esperen mis productos

-No vamos a permitir que hagas tus cosas en nuestras vacaciones

-NOOOOOOO- grito Szayel alejándose de sus productos, recuperando solamente la dimita ropa interior que le había arrebatado y unas esposas

Mientras la fracción tres de los arrancar regresaban, en un lugar mucho más cercas de su llegada de Hueco mundo dos personas se encontraban sentadas plácidamente en una banca viendo el paisaje y a los demás.

-¿Stark no vas hacer nada?

-No

-Pero todos se fueron para todos lados

-Si

-Y Grimmjow esta apunto de vender el alma que le queda para calmar a Nelliel

-Si

-Nnoitra huyo a sabe donde

-Si

-Los shinigamis podría pasar y vernos

-Si

-¿Seguro no vas hacer nada?

-No

-¡IDOTA!- grito dándole una pata en el abdomen- NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TODOS ESTAMOS PERDIDOS EN ESTA CIUDAD QUE NO CONOCEMOS BIEN Y QUE VARIOS SON UNOS INESTABLES QUE PODRIAN LOGRAR LO QUE AIZEN NO Y ADEMAS DE QUE YA ME TIENE HARTA EL LLANTO DE NELLIEL Y TU POCA ACTIVIDAD

-Calma Lilinette, veamos así quieres…

-¿COMÓ?

-Mira si todos se fueron por donde creían que era, pero se darán cuenta que no era a esa dirección entonces regresaran a este punto o en dado caso Ulquiorra dará con todos nosotros y volveremos a estar reunidos y ahora si listo para caminar juntos

-¿Y los shinigami?

-Pues que mejor si nos encuentran, solo debemos decirles que venimos en son de paz y nos llevaran con el rubio del sombrero que es lo que queremos

-Tenias bien pensado esto ¿verdad? Por eso no seguimos a nadie

-No, desde que vi que todos se fueron por su lado y nos dejaron, sabía que en algún punto me dirías lo que dijiste y te tendría que dar una buena explicación sino corría el riesgo de ser golpeado así que mientras perdíamos el tiempo aquí sentado se me ocurrió lo que te acabo de decir

-IDIOTA- le volvió a gritar y a propinar un golpe

Gracias a las quejas de Lilinette Grimmjow se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos en aquel parque así que al ubicarlos bien se dirigió hacia ello aun sujetando a Nel, aun llorando por su paleta.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-No sabemos, simplemente se fueron y tú calla a esa niña

-Mírala tu bien grande, enana- le dijo Grimmjow con burla- Solo vigílenla un momento

-Pero cállala- le grito la peli verde mientras Grimmjow se alejaba de ellos- Vamos chiquilla ya deja de llorar ni pareces una espada- le dijo a la pequeña niña sentada al lado de Stark

-Ya tranquila- le dijo Stark con su clásica calma mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su cabeza

-Mi paletita…-murmuro mas calmada pero haciendo pucheros

-Grimmjow seguro fue por otra, así que ya tranquila

-Mas le vale a ese tipo que no solo traiga una paleta sino a los otros

El ahora trió se quedo sentado mirando la gente ir y venir mientras que en otro lugar otro de los espadas detenía sus pasos frente al pequeño callejón que daba al jardín de la tienda de Urahara

-Recuerden que no venimos a pelear y que necesitamos a este sujeto para poder disfrutar de las vacaciones- dijo solemne como siempre, pero no recibió contestación alguna lo que lo hizo dar media vuelta y ver la calle totalmente vacía- Con razón se me hacia raro que el camino hubiera sido tan silencioso y tranquilo- murmuro para si mismo Ulquiorra- Ahora tendré que regresar por ellos

Mientras tanto en la zona comercial de Karakura, dos chicas mas estaban mas que extasiadas con todas las tiendas, pero eso no les quitaba la preocupación de haber perdido a su nuevo jefe. Esta preocupación fue la que les hizo notar la cercanía de otros de su especie y siguiendo la energía de ese pequeño grupo se toparon con varias bolsas tiradas en la calle.

-¿Qué es todo esto Loly?- pregunto la arrancar de cabello corto rubio

-Parece ser "juguetitos"

-¿Crees que podríamos llevárnoslo?

-Pues no veo por qué no, digo están abandonados en la calle

-Bien, entonces vamos será mejor que encontremos rápido a los demás o a Ulquiorra-sama

-Cierto vámonos

Ambas arrancar juntaron cada uno de las bolsas que previamente Szayel había sido obligado a dejar atrás, y así siguieron los mimos pasos que el grupo de Hallibel, con la esperanza de reunirse con su Ulquiorra

Mientras tanto no tan lejos del parque donde estaban Stark y las chicas, Nnoitra se alegraba de haber podido engañar a Grimmjow y ahora solo caminaba viendo con desdén la ciudad y algunos humanos que veía pasar. Pero para él ya no importaba nada, solo que por fin tenía un momento de paz lejos de todos, aun cuando su mente seguía dándole vueltas a sus pasadas acciones con Nelliel, y me refiero a casi matarla, de cierta manera se arrepentía pero no quería y no iba admitir el porqué. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que le sorprendió de mas ver a la lejanía a un chico, muy familiar, jugando cercas de un hidrante agua

-¿Qué está haciendo ese tipo?- se pregunto al ver como el rubio miraba muy intrigado el hidrante para luego ir acercando su mano poco a poco a él- ¿No irá hacer…? Si, si lo va hacer…- dijo a si mismo la ver como el chico comenzaba a almacenar energía en su mano- DETENTE TONTO- se lanzo a detener a Wonderwice

-¿Ahh?- el chico lo miro sin entenderlo

-Serás siempre sin saber que hacer, anda ven conmigo ahora veo que debemos encontrar a los demás para que cuiden de ti, creo que lo mas prudente es ir a donde nos separamos…no importa que Grimmjow se enfade mas jajaja, será divertido burlarme de cómo cayó en mi engaño

En poco tiempo Nnoitra estaba en el parque y a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a Stark, así que se acerco rápidamente a él.

-Hey tu- le hablo- Como eres el único que nunca hace nada cuida a este chico, iré a buscar a los demás- fue lo único que dijo dejando a Wonderwice a lado de él y sin mirar atrás siguió su camino

-Oye Idiota que nos viste cara de niñeros- le grito Lilinette, sin recibir respuesta- Rayos porque nadie tiene respeto ¿he?

-Vamos Lilinette tranquila

-Nada de tranquila iré a resolver esto a nosotros nadie debería de tratarnos así- sin dejar que Stark dijera algo al respecto camino con paso firme siguiendo el camino de Nnoitra

En una de las calles cercas del parque Grimmjow seguía buscando a Nnoitra, caminaba irritado pero a la vez algo preocupado por dejar a la pequeña con el espada más irresponsable y flojo que podría existir.

-Bueno con tal de que nadie se entere que la deje solita, no hay problema- se dijo a si mismo

-¿A quién dejaste Solita?- lo cuestiono una voz seria y profunda

-Rayos…- maldijo por lo bajo al reconocer la voz de la persona que estaba a un lado suyo- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Ulquiorra

-Pues deberías darlas Grimmjow, primero no me siguen hacia el lugar en donde aquel rubio

-Todos siguieron el camino que pensaban era el correcto

-Yo use pesquisa y aun así ustedes se fueron a quien sabe donde

-¿y por que deberíamos seguirte? ¿Quién te nombro jefe?

-Ya deja quejarte Grimmjow y volvamos a donde dejaste Nelliel no quiero que se meta en problemas y llamemos la atención

-Ya que…

Ambos espadas caminaron a su paso rumbo al parque, en donde estaba aconteciendo nuevas cosas, al ir corriendo Lilinette se topo con Hallibel y las demás. Así que iban de regreso al parque y al llegar ahí vieron a Nelliel jugando con Wonderwice pero…

-¿Dónde está Stark?- pregunto Lilinete al ver que no estaba el espada uno, ni la banca en la que estaba sentado

-Se quedo dormido hace rato y luego vinieron unos humanos y se lo llevaron

-¿COMÓ QUE SE LO LLEVARON? ¿HACIA DONDE?

-Nel no lo sabe solo Stark ya no estaba

-Oh por kami ¿Stark? ¿Dónde estás?- comenzó la peli verde a buscarlo

-Vaya apenas llegamos aquí y ya perdimos a uno para siempre- comento Apache

-¿Nel donde está Grimmjow?- le pregunto Hallibel cargándola en brazos

-Grimmy se fue hace rato, a buscarlos creo…

-Segura que no te boto aquí

-No, Grimmy no es malo con Nel, Nnoitra fue el que rompió mi paletita

-Así que Nnoitra te trato mal

-¿Yo que?- pregunto el aludido al llegar junto con Loly y Menoly

-¿Por qué tratas mal a Nel?

-Yo no fui, eso dile a Grimmjow

-DETENGANSE- el grito enojado de Lilinete detuvo a todos e hizo que voltearan hacia donde estaba ella

En la calle estaba un camión que comenzaba a ganar velocidad, su carga era la bancas del parque que al parecer las habían cambiado debido a una remodelación del parque, en una ellas estaba aun plácidamente dormido el espada Uno, detrás del camión iba corriendo Lilinete claramente molesta y a punto de hacer algo que no era muy bueno para la situación.

En una de las calles transversas al parque Grimmjow y Ulquiorra también venían caminando, el pelinegro iba con los ojos cerrados como a veces hacia pero ambos espadas detuvieron sus pasos al escuchar los sucesos de la calle

-LE DIJE QUE SE DETUVIERAN HUMANOS IMBECILES- grito nuevamente Lilinete dándole una patada al cofre del camión provocando que se detuviera y el metal se retorciera, los humanos que iban en el camión bajaron completamente asustados corriendo por sus vidas

-Grimmjow ¿Dime que no es verdad lo que creo que paso en estos momentos?

-¿Qué crees que paso?- pregunto el peli azul viendo a la calle y luego a su interlocutor

-Que Lilinete acaba de armar el desastre que quería evitar

-¿Quieres la verdad o quieres que te mienta?

-Demonios…

Ambos espadas se acercaron, completando así a todos los viajeros, Hallibel y Ulquiorra calmaron y arreglaron asuntos para poder calmar a todos y por fin retomar el camino que todos deberían fue así que llegaron a la tienda de Urahara justo en el momento preciso logrando así que todas las miradas de los shinigami se concentraran en el lugar donde está el grupo de Arrancar formado por: Szayel, Nnoitra, Wonderwice, Hallibel, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, Apache, Loly, Menoly, Stark, Lillenete, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow

-Hola Shinigamis- saludo el último con una sonrisa sarcástica y rompiendo por fin el tenso silencio.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?- Ichigo fue el primero en reaccionar aunque dirigiéndose principalmente al sexto espada.

Nel, que iba en la espalda de Grimmjow, no había notado hasta ese momento la presencia del pelinaranja así que en cuanto lo escucho hablar y lo vio se fue sobre él.

-¡Itsigo!- vio su cara de molestia -¿Qué no te alegras de ver a Nel?- estaba a punto de llorar.

-No Nel, es que…- ya estaba llorando.

-¡Ves lo que haces! Con el trabajo que me costó callarla y ahora ahí va de nuevo- Grimmjow estaba molesto -¡Suéltala!

La pelea provocada por los comentarios hechos por ambas partes fue cortada por Yamamoto y Urahara les proporciono sus gigais, explicándoles los procesos que ya sabía de su llegada y que por eso se había preparado, buscando ropa adecuada para ellos para evitar un nuevo lio en el centro comercial. La fiesta había sido divertida y cuando el capitán de los shinigami anuncio las vacaciones de un mes de duración, los arrancar también decidieron quedarse el tiempo suficiente para divertirse, pero la hora de irse a dormir había llegado dejándolos con problema.

¿Cómo iban a distribuir los siete cuartos que les había proporcionado Urahara Kisuke…?

-Bien ¿Cómo vamos a repartir las recamaras que nos asigno el loco rubio ese?- cuestiono Nnoitra viendo a los demás

-Son siete habitaciones y nosotros catorce- informo Ulquiorra

-Tú y tu fracción pueden tener una- dijeron casi todos los arrancar a la vez señalando al cuarto espada

-Bueno entonces solo les quedan seis- contesto con su típica voz el ojiverde

-Aww- exclamo Wonderwice tallándose los ojos en señal de sueño

-Bueno el chico puede tener otra habitación para él solito- señalo Nnoitra- No sabemos que hace cuando duerme

-Tienes razón, propongo que mi fracción tenga una habitación para las tres no voy a permitir que nadie de ustedes duerma con ellas- amenazo Halibel

-Entonces me parecería justo de que cada espada tuviera su propia habitación- intervino Szayel

-Por mi mejor- sonrió Grimmjow

-Esperen, esperen en la idea del amaneradito no toma en cuenta de que si quitamos a Ulquiorra sobramos cinco espadas y solo tenemos cuatro habitaciones

-Pues entonces tú te quedas con Szayel- soluciono el problema Ulquiorra sin mirar la cara del quinto que se estaba poniendo verde

-Lilinete se puede quedar conmigo- dijo Stark solucionando el espacio para su fracción

-Bueno entonces todo solucionado, vamos a dormir- exclamo Grimmjow al dar el paso pero la mano de Ulquiorra lo detuvo

-Aun tenemos un problemita- nuevamente todos se miraron y se fueron acuclillando al nivel de Wonderwice y otra personita-¿Quién se va quedar con ella?- cuestiono el cuarto mientras todos observaban a Nel ya casi inconsciente…nadie dijo nada- Si quieren se puede quedar conmigo y…

-¡NO!- salto de repente Halibel tomando a Nel y alejándola lo mas posible del pelinegro y despertándola- Se podría quedar conmigo de todos modos es técnicamente otra espada

-Pues bien ya que solucionamos lo de la mocosa vámonos a dormir

-Grimmy- lo llamaron mientras sujetaban su pierna- ¿Qué no queles a Nel? Me vas a dejal solita con Hali-chan

-A lo mejor te puedes quedar mejor tu con ella- se encogió de hombros

-Ah no, no, yo no voy a dormir con ella luego ustedes bola de enfermos mentales pueden pensar otra cosa

-Grimmy no quele a Nel…

-No, no- inmediatamente Grimmjow sujeto a la pequeña- Todo lo contrario Nel, pero es mejor que te quedes con Hallibel, ella se va quedar solita ¿Por qué no le haces compañía?

-Pero Grimmy jugara con Nel mañana si Nel se queda con Hali-chan

-Si enana, lo que quieras

-Bueno problema resuelto- comento Hallibel cargando a la niña

Los espadas se dirigieron a los cuartos, los últimos fueron ocupados por Hallibel, sus fracciones y Ulquiorra, dejando con los primeros a los demás.

-¿Qué no Wonderwice se iba quedar solo?- pregunto Szayel viendo que Nnoitra iba entrar al mismo cuarto que el rubio

-Prefiero dormir con el niño que contigo rarito- y con eso cerró la puerta de su cuarto

Grimmjow ya estaba acomodado y listo para dormir cuando unas manitas jalaron su brazo

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto algo asustado el espada por la intromisión pero luego vio a la pequeña Nel con unas cuantas lagrimitas en sus ojos

-Nel no puede dormir, tiene sueños feos

-Pues ve y dile a Hallibel que te cuente cosas bonitas- le contesto

-No se despierta, además Nel quiere dormir con Grimmy

-No vas dormir aquí enana

-Pero… pero…- intento replicar pero sus pucheros comenzaban a trabar su lengua

-Tranquila no vayas llorar- Grimmjow se sentó a un lado de su futon algo fastidiado- Esta bien está bien puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, pero solo esta noche ¿entiendes?

-Hai- le dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno entonces dormirás tu aquí- dijo extendiendo una frazada como a un metro de él- Y yo dormiré aquí…¿Qué rayos?- exclamo al ver a la pequeña ya completamente dormida en su futon- Esta bien, el cansancio puede mas conmigo- dijo al acostarse a un lado de ella y comenzar a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Algo corto para el tiempo… pero nuevamente lo sentimos mucho… espero que les guste aun así

¿Reviews?... mínimo para rayármela casi, casi por tardar tanto jejeje n_n°

Ahora si el próximo capítulo será el partido, y prometo no tardar tanto como en esta actualización

SE CUIDAN, DESCANSA, ESTUDIA Y DISFRUTAN

A.C. AKASUNA


	16. Aficionados al futbol!

_***HUBO UN PROBLEMA CON LOS DEL Y NEL… creo que ya esta bien* solo fue por eso el cambio de capitulo va?... YA SABEN CHICOS Y CHICAS SIEMPRE ESTAMOS A LA ESPERA DE SUS REVIEWS CON SUS COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS SUGERENCIAS**_

_Que tal chavos, una vez más con su fic lo que tienen que sufrir los tenientes, espero les guste el partido, se que se tardo la actualización pero ya saben cómo esto de la escuela y de querer darles algo de calidad y no cualquier cosa que ni a ustedes ni a nosotras nos va gustar_

_Esperemos que sigamos contando con su apoyo, y que las actualizaciones no sea para ir perdiéndolos, ya comenzamos con un sistema para que cada mes les traigamos una nueva entrega de este SU fic_

_Muchas gracias por leer_

_**Chillis **__(Gracias lo sabemos no somos las únicas con escuela, pero pues mezclado con la distancia se pone muy cañón, sabes que Loli y Menoly no son sus fracciones pero pues si pusimos que aquí serán tratadas así porque ya no está Aizen, espero te guste este capítulo),__**Ghost iv **__(jaja creo que Kami tampoco llego a pensar que vería ese día en que Grimmy fuera lindo, y si jaja sin querer hacen mas destrozos que queriendo),__** Ruki- hollow**__ (No Hallibel no está emparejada jeje, pero ya veremos que ocurre esta vez aquí está el partido espero te guste), __**Pia **__(aquí la continuación, esperamos tu opinión),__** Annie-sama**__ (jaja así se puede uno reír mejor cuando no hay personas alrededor, y si era para explicar qué onda con los arrancar, échale ganas a la escuela),__** Rimahikoandamutofan **__(Aquí Grimmjow también te hará reír, espero te guste y tu review fue el numero 200),__** Efrain_Lamperouge **__(Nuevamente repito No abandonare el fic yo termino lo que empiezo y no actualizo más rápido no porque quiera sino porque se me dificulta lo siento mucho espero entiendas y no te decepciones Nel fic ya que ustedes son la maquinaria que mueve la inspiración),__** Shihoin_carol **__(no pierdas las esperanzas nunca, este fic llegara a su término pero pues es como si fuera un largometraje, y como ya tenemos muchas ideas no lo dejaremos inconcluso espero te guste la continuación),__** besdlyn.7**__ (nos alegra que te haya gustado, si todas quisieran ser Nel y todos querrán ser Grimmy en este capítulo esperemos te guste),__** Miaka_amuto **__(gracias por leer y te damos la bienvenida al fic),__** Sakura-Jeka **__(pues no queriendo pero si me tarde lo siento, espero que aun si lo leas),__** Byakushi**__ (Las actualizaciones tardan, pero es por calidad y por trabajo de la universidad, gracias por leer), __**Ala nocturna **__(que bueno que te gusto) y a una mención especial a __**nanda18 **__descubrí recientemente que nos recomendaste en tu blog gracias_

_ESPERO LES GUSTE_

**Capitulo 10: AFICIOONADOOOS AL FUUUTBOOL!**

En las oficinas del periódico shinigami los encargados estaban fascinados con el artículo que acababan de imprimir y ahora estaban distribuyendo por todo el Sereitei, además veían todas las fotos agregadas que les habían enviado del concurso Mr. Karakura

-Deberíamos de hacer un álbum especial de estas fotos para las chicas shinigami

-Si se vendería muy bien

-Saben también que deberías hacer

-¿Qué?

-Expandir nuestros dominios, llegar a otros lectores

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Debemos explorar en otros mercados- dijo solemnemente mientras explicaba su idea

Y es así como en el Sereitei aun estaban todos embelesados con la edición especial del periódico

El día del domingo habia iniciado para nuestros vacacionistas, durante la mañana la Asociación Femenil Shinigami y la recién formada Asociación Arrancar Femenina estuvieron discutiendo y planeando junto con Urahara los arreglos para el equipo de futbol que ya antes habían tratado con los capitanes de los anteriores, es decir con Ichigo y Grimmjow.

En la mañana no paso algo interesante, todos estaban concentrados en sus asuntos. Los arrancar se levantaron cada uno a su hora pero al parecer eran bien disciplinados porque todos hicieron ejercicios matutinos, a diferencia claro que nuestros queridos tenientes que a duras penas podían mantener sus ojitos abiertos, lo cual les trajo alguno que otro comentario de sus superiores.

-Vaya se ve que algunos no tomaron la palabra vacaciones como temporada de Hacer absolutamente NADA… con razón algunos de ellos les dieron una paliza…- comento Soi Fong pasando a lado del grupo usual de la onceava, Renji, Kira e Hisagi

A todos claro esta les claro, sobre todo a Hisagi quien se enfureció aun mas al ver a Grimmjow coquetear no solo con Nanao, sino con Soi Fong. En la residencia Kurosaki, Ichigo se estaba preparando para salir a reunirse con los demás en la tienda de Urahara y además de que le pidió un favor a su hermana menor.

Después de los ejercicios matinales y desayunos, casi todos pasaron a la sala de T.V. para que Urahara y Hitsugaya les explicaran que era el futbol, sus reglas y demás, también les pasaron varios videos de juegos y jugadores muy habilidosos.

Al caer la tarde el campo de futbol cercas del rio fue el lugar pactado para aquel encuentro entre shinigami y arrancar, Urahara habia estado a cargo de preparar todo y es por eso que aquel lugar lucia algo diferente. En la zona de pasto habían sido colocadas varias bancas para los espectadores además de una mesa en donde habia tres asientos y un micrófono. Del otro lado de la cancha estaban las dos bancas de los equipos, además de un pequeño toldo totalmente cubierto a manera de vestidor.

En las bancas los equipos comenzaban a reunirse por ordenes de Urahara que estaba al lado de varias bolsas negras y de Ishida.

-Bien chicos en unos minutos iniciaremos el partido pero antes les entregare el uniforme que las Asociaciones Femeniles diseñaron que Ishida-kun hizo el favor de hacer…

-¿Cómo puedo hacer veintidós uniformes en una noche?- pregunto Yumichika algo extrañado

-Eso fue muy fácil para mí…- respondió engreídamente- Además los diseños eran muy sencillos tal vez si me hubieran dejado participar en el diseño hubieran sido mejores

-¿Qué es lo que intentas insinuar Ishida?- cuestionaron la gran mayoría de las mujeres

-No, nada…- inmediatamente dijo al ver la reacción que su comentario obtuvo

-Además no fueron las chicas quienes diseñaron el uniforme ¿Qué no se supone que fueron los capitanes?- exclamo el rubio de sombrero

-En parte Kisu-chan pero nosotras el dimos los detalles finales ¿verdad?

-Si- respondió escuetamente Hallibel ante la pregunta de Yachiru

-Bueno entonces les regreso sus listas de sus equipos a los capitanes autonombrados- dijo Urahara- Y mientras ustedes se organizan y se cambien yo estare terminando de arreglar las bancas para los espectadores.

El grupo de arrancar y de shinigami se dividieron yéndose cada uno a una banca llevándose cada uno su bolsa que les dio Ishida, el cual inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y regreso a donde estaba Urahara y Tessai, mientras más de los turistas llegaban al campo de Futbol. Mientras tanto los grupos que estaban en las bancas tomaban asiento o simplemente se quedaban de pie esperando las sabias palabras de sus "súper" capitanes.

-Bien chicos hoy nosotros debemos llevarnos la victoria- comento Ichigo, mientras veía al grupo formado por Rukia, Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Rikichi, Kira, Matsumoto, Nanao, Isane, Hanataro y Yachiru- En cuanto llegue todos les diré quien y quien jugara además de sus posiciones

-Podrías darnos nuestros uniformes, es que nos quedo muy bien…

-Rangiku-san tu eres porrista, así que ten un poco de paciencia primero debemos hablar de lo importante que son los que vamos a jugar y…

-Pero somos un equipo, aun cuando decidiste ponernos de porristas somos importantes- lo interrumpió Nanao

-Primero les recuerdo que consulte primero con ustedes si querían jugar o no, y está bien, está bien hablaremos del equipo- se rindió el chico y se acerco a la bolsa- Bien como platique anoche con las chicas nombre al equipo Getsuga

-Oye, ¿Cómo que Getsuga?- se quejaron inmediatamente los chicos

-Cálmense, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, además es fuerte e imponente como lo seremos en la cancha…

-Ichigo…-lo llamo Rukia como intentando detener su verborrea del equipo "Getsuga"

-Por eso pedí que nuestro uniforme represente todo esto…- dijo triunfante sacando una playera y mostrándola todo emocionado, pero el silencio inundo su espacio

-Ichigo…- intento llamarle la atención nuevamente Rukia

-¿Qué sucede chicos?...- cuestiono Ichigo haciendo a su lado la playera sin verla, viendo las caras petrificadas de los hombres- ¿Qué no les gusto?

-…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se escucho la estridente risa de Grimmjow rompiendo consigo el incomodo silencio en el que se habían hundido los shinigami

-¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS TE RIES ANIMAL?- le grito el peli naranja acercándose al grupo de Arrancar en el que estaban todos

-De jajajajaja… de su…jajajaja- el peliazul intentaba hablar pero sus risa no se lo permitía, además varios de los arrancar también estaban reteniendo la risa- Espera, espera… ya jaja- respiro profundo- Me rio de tu "genial" uniforme- le respondió de lo más normal

-Ichigo…- volvió intentar Rukia, quien lo siguió junto las demás chicas, mientras los chicos seguían con la quijada en el suelo

-Pues si es genial gato infe…-respondía Ichigo mientras volteaba a ver la playera y luego sus ojos se volvieron blancos- ¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡QUÉ!

-Ichigo- reintento la pelinegra y ahora si obtuvo respuesta

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?¡… ESTO NO FUE LO QUE LES DIJE…-dijo histérico mostrando la playera deportiva de color rosa, los números y nombre en morado, y la linda y conocida cara del conejo chappy al frente debajo de la inscripción CHAPPY TEAM

-Pero si se ve muy bien, mira con el short mucho mejor…-comento Matsumoto, mostrando un short morado también

-¿¡QUÉ!

-Vamos Ichi, si se ve muy bien- le dijo Yachiru subiéndose a sus hombros

-¿Qué se ve bien?- pregunto al borde un ataque- Esto se ve muy afeminado, ahora entiendo porque aquellos se quedaron así- siguió gritando mientras señalaba a los chicos

-Pero a Ken-chan le gusto…

-A mí que a Kenpachi le haya…

-Que sucede Ichigo-lo interrumpió la ronca y reconocible voz del capitán en cuestión

-Nada…- respondió inmediatamente el chico viendo al gran Zaraki acompañado de Hitsugaya, Soi Fong, Nemu, Mayuri y Kiyone

-¿Miedo Kurosaki?- pregunto burlón Grimmjow

-Claro que no

-Pues deberías, porque nosotros vamos a hacerlos comer polvo- amenazo el peliazul- Y será mas fácil al verlos con tal uniforme y nosotros con esto… ¿¡QUÉ!- reacciono de la misma forma al ver su uniforme

-Bueno, creo que ya me siento mejor al ver que no seré el único haciendo el ridículo…- contraataco Ichigo- Bueno ya que están todos aquí regresemos a nuestra banca para decirles su posición

Los shinigami se retiraron dejando a un muy alterado Grimmjow quien tenía en sus manos una playera azul eléctrico con las letras y números en naranja, al frente a la izquierda el rostro en chibi de Ichigo, además de la inscripción de YTSIGO por todo el ancho de la playera; de la bolsa saco inmediatamente el short que resulto ser de un brillante anaranjado.

-Nel y Halli-chan modificaron un poco el uniforme Grimm

-¿UN POCO?- le grito el chico- SOLO DEJARON EL AZUL DE LA IDEA QUE LES DI

-¿No te gusto Grimm?- pregunto la pequeña arrancar haciendo mohines y con los ojos cristalizándose- Nel solo quelia que Grimm no hiciera tanto trabajo y…y…-aspiro el moco que comenzaba a derramarse- La idea de Nel…no…no… sniff

-NOO- reacciono el peliazul hincándose al nivel de la pequeña- No vayas a llorar, si me gusto Nel…- le dijo mientras la pequeña peliverde se secaba las gruesas lagrimas que comenzaban a fluir

-¿Enselio?- pregunto y el espada vio la playera con la cara de su enemigo más odiado y no logro contener que una ligera mueca de desagrado se apoderada de su rostro- ¿Grimm?- la voz de Nel hizo reaccionar al sexto, quien vio como Nel volvía hacer pucheros y luego vio a Hallibel que lo veía con una cara de aguántate o te mato…

-Si, seguro Nel te quedo muy bien…

-Sabia que te gustaría, te dije Halli-chan…- exclamo nuevamente feliz mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de Grimmjow para subirse a su espalda

-Bien, ahora que ya tenemos el uniforme comenzare a dárselos con su posición de juego

-Oye Grimmjow solo una pregunta…

-¿Qué demonios quieres Szayel?

-Solo me preguntaba ya que los shinigami cuentan con dos personas que serán los responsables de atenderlos en este deporte tan poco civilizado…¿Quién rayos será el nuestro?

-Pues…

-Disculpen…- intervino una voz femenina, recuperando aire- Llegue justo a tiempo, Urahara-san me pidió que yo cuidara de ustedes durante el partido- le dijo Inoue

-Ahí está tu respuesta afeminando- contesto Grimmjow, mientras Hallibel le pasa una playera y este se la aventaba a Inoue- Ahí tienes mujer, ahora si a las posiciones obviamente yo soy Nelantero- comenzó mientras Hallibel y sacaba los uniformes y se los daba a Inoue para que se los diera al dueño, todos los espadas tenían su número- Szayel será el director técnico, Wonderwice tu eres banca, Stark tu eres portero, Ulquiorra punta izquierda, Nnoitra defensa central, Hallibel central detrás de Nnoitra, las laterales serán Mila Rose y Sun-Sun, Loly y Lilynette volantes, Menoly medio de contención y Apache medio de recuperación…

-Grimm- lo llamo Nel mientras picaba su mejilla- ¿Y yo de que voy a jugar?

-Pues…tu serás porristas…

-¿Y esa de que juega?

-Pues no juega solo anima a los que juegan- le explico el peliazul y Nel nuevamente hizo pucheros

-¿Entonces Nel no va jugar?

-Claro que si- contesto rápidamente el espada, alcanzando rápidamente a Inoue quien le iba dar su uniforme a Apache- Tú serás medio de recuperación…

-Si, Nel no te decepcionara Grimm

-Óyeme Inútil ¿Y yo qué?- rugió la fracción de la tercera

-Pues tú serás la porrista…- respondió rápidamente aventándole el uniforme que era originalmente para Nel…

-¡¿PORRISTA?

-Bien como iba diciendo…

-No, no, nada de porrista felino patán…

-Apache, animar será tu trabajo el dia de hoy, Nel-chan quiere jugar…-le dijo la espada rubia

-Pero…pero

-Apache…

-Está bien, Hallibel-sama

Mientras tanto en la banca de los shinigami todo el equipo estaba también recibiendo sus uniformes, mientras recibían indicaciones de Ichigo.

-Muy bien los nombrare y les diré su posición, espero que no haya disconformidades ya que les pregunte si querían o no jugar ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué él es el capitán?- cuestiono Hisagi

-Porque fue el que nos metió en esto, que se haga cargo él, además no es como si entendiéramos todo esto bien- le contesto Kira en susurros

-Rangiku-san, Kiyone e Ise-san serán las porrista como ustedes dijeron, Isane-san y Hana serán los médicos y Mayuri será el director técnico

-Kurotsuchi-taicho para ti desagradable shinigami sustituto

-Si claro lo que digas Mayuri- le dio por su lado Ichigo continuando con su lista- Hisagi e Ikkaku serán defensas centrales, Rukia y Rikichi serán laterales derecho e izquierdo, Nemu-san será medio de contención, Soi Fong el medio de recuperación…

-Te das cuenta que solamente no les muestra respeto a los capitanes…- le dijo Rangiku a Nanao, pero cerro la boca al ver la mirada de muerte de Soi

-Renji serás el volante del lado derecho para apoyarme a mí que seré el delantero de ese lado, mientras que Kira será el volante izquierdo para apoyar a Toshiro…

-Hitsugaya-taicho…- corrigió con tono amenazante

-Si Toshiro, finalmente Yachiru será la portare y nuestro único cambio será Kenpachi-san

-¿También voy a jugar?

-Si, bueno serás suplente por si alguien no puede continuar jugando y…

-Pensaba que no iba jugar…

-Te mande a decir que si con Yachiru

-Ella solo me mostro su uniforme…- comento viendo su playera con asco, al saber a qué le habia dicho que estaba perfecto

-Pues… no sé qué decir…mejor vamos a cambiarnos para iniciar- dijo Ichigo ya sin tantas ganas al tener que ponerse ese uniforme rosa

Todos los jugadores hicieron fila para poderse cambiar en la pequeña tienda-vestidor que Urahara habia puesto, claro que como no era tan pequeña como para que se cambiara uno a la vez de cada equipo primero pasaron las chicas a cambiarse y luego los hombres pasarían, los médicos y directores técnicos solo se tenían que poner la playera así que no hubo mucho problemas con ellos.

Del otro lado de la cancha Urahara y Tessai le daban los últimos toques a la pequeña mesa donde estaban tres micrófonos y unas bocinas pequeñas a su lado, además las bancas para los espectadores ahora estaban cubiertas por carpas al igual que la mesa de "comentaristas", en estas bancas ya estaban sentados todos los demás Unohana y Ukitake siendo fielmente atendidos por Sentarou, Byakuya junto a Komamura platicando animadamente, Oomaeda acomodaba sus golosinas además de tener una cartulina con el nombre de su capitana, Iba estaba al lado de Komamura como siempre, Yumichika lleva una pancarta de animo a la onceava división, mientras que Yoruichi llegaba con Yamamoto-sotaicho, Ururu y Jinta; por ultimo Chad, Asano y Mizuiro tomaban asiento para ver el partido de su amigos junto a Ishida

En el camino que lleva al campo Karin y Yuzu caminaban platicando, la pelinegra con balón en mano, pero ambas no tenían ni idea de que alguien las iba siguiendo.

-¿De dónde serán los amigos de Rukia-chan?- pregunto Yuzu

-De su ciudad natal…

-Pero no sabemos bien de donde viene

-Eso no importa Yuzu, tú misma la aceptas sin preguntar eso, porque te importa ahora

-Pues si, pero es que son tantos sus amigos

-Deja de prestarle importancia Yuzu, anda mira ya están todos aquí…-dijo la pelinegra pero luego giro su cuerpo hacia atrás de ella buscando algún indicio del presentimiento que alguien estaba detrás suyo

-¿Sucede algo Karin-chan?

-No, creí haber visto algo pero olvidado…anda vamos

-Si, Karin-chan

Las chicas se alejaron para llegar al campo, y en uno de los arbustos aledaños al camino Isshin suspiro aliviado de que su querida hija no lo descubrió, al ya no escuchar pasos se asomo poco a poco para lograr ver el campo desde su escondite. A lo lejos vio como Yuzu se quedo con Ururu y Jinta platicando y dándoles uno de los bocadillos que habia preparado, luego busco con la mirada a su otra hija, la vio llegar a la banca shinigami en donde Ichigo la tomo por la cabeza y le dijo algunas palabras a sus amigos, para luego él entrara al vestidor; lo que no le agrado para nada fue verla yéndose a sentarse a un lado del shinigami peliblanco.

-AH NO A MI HIJA NINGUN SHINIGAMI LA VA ANDAR PRETENDIENDO- dijo levantándose para intentar ir hacia el campo- ALEJATE DE MI HI…augh- se quejo al ser regresado a la tierra por una tacleada

-¿Qué demonios estas pensando imbécil?- lo cuestiono la persona aplicándole una llave

-Suéltame, mi querida hija está en las manos de ese chiquillo…

-¿Kurosaki quieres que te descubran?- exclamo ejerciendo más fuerza en su llave

-Tienes razón Ryuuken

-¿Te calmaras cabeza de chorlito?

-Si, estoy calmado… estoy calmado

-Bien- dijo escuetamente soltándolo y viendo precavidamente hacia el campo para asegurase que no llamaron la atención- Debemos irnos de aquí, porque corremos mucho riesgo si nos quedamos

-Tienes razón, vámonos Ryuuken

Los espectadores estaban en sus lugares, las porritas estaban tomando sus pompones, los directores técnicos daban las últimas indicaciones, los banca estaban cada quien en su rollo…literalmente hablando con WonderWice porque Kenpachi tenía una cara de pocos amigos…si se puede tenerla más; Tessai llegaba a la mitad del campo y ponían el balón en el pasto.

-Muy buenas tardes- saludo Urahara a través del micrófono en la mesa donde estaban él, Yamamoto y Yoruichi- Es hora del primer partido de Futbol de shinigami versus arrancar, esperemos que este partido se fear play y los jugadores sepan comportarse y guardar respeto con sus contendientes- los jugadores tomaban sus posiciones en el campo- Nuestro arbitro Tessai-san ahora tomara el mando en este partido- seguía comentando el narrador

Los arrancar se posicionaron en el campo luciendo su "impresionante" uniforme que como ya dijimos tenia la playera de un azul eléctrico con el rostro de Ichigo, su short anaranjado, calcetas azules y los tachos eran diferentes de cada uno. Ulquiorra y Grimmjow fueron a la media cancha donde Tessai los esperaba con el balón y con su uniforme de árbitro, blanco y negro; ambos espada dieron una mirada a sus contrincantes y en el caso del Sexto tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver a todos lo shinigami uniformados con su playera y calcetas rosa, short morado y también con sus tachos acorde a la personalidad de cada uno.

-Es hora de que ustedes coman polvo- le dijo Ichigo confiando al acercarse junto con Hitsugaya a la media cancha

-Eso lo veremos Kurosaki

-Espero solo un juego limpio y de competencia buena chicos- les dijo Tessai mientras ponían el balón en el manchón- Ahora vamos a elegir quien sacara primero…- dijo mientras sacaba una moneda y la lanzaba al aire

-Águila- gritaron Ichigo y Grimmjow al unisonó- No, Sol-nuevamente repitieron…

-Águila- se decidió el capitán de los arrancar

-No, nosotros seremos Águila- le debatió el capitán peli naranja

-Ya cállate Kurosaki, nosotros somos águila yo lo dije primero así que CIERRA LA BOCA…

-Los arrancar tienen la decisión- los interrumpió Tessai mostrando el águila en la moneda- Sacan ahora o se lo ceden a los Shinigami…

-Pero…

-¿Cobran o ceden?- interrumpió a Ichigo que iba a reclamar acerca de no haber decidido

-Pues…- exclamo Grimmjow viendo a Ulquiorra- ¿Que sería mejor?- se cuestiono como ganando tiempo y luego ambos espada vieron de reojo a Szayel quien les hizo una seña- Saca los shinigami

-¿Por qué hiciste tanto desmadre si de todos modos me ibas dejar sacar?

-Kurosaki eso no te interesa…- le dijo alejándose un poco de la media cancha- "Espero que el afeminadito sepa lo que está haciendo"

-Nuestros representantes tendrán el saque de esta primer tiempo, que como les recuerdo será de solo 35 minutos para evitar percances debido a los caracteres que tienen algunos de los participantes- narro Urahara y varios, sino es que todos, los jugadores lo voltearon a ver con ojos de daga- Ok, mejor empecemos este partido- dijo nervioso al momento en que Tessai daba el silbatazo inicial- Ichigo le da el pase a Hitsugaya mientras se adelanta y…

-No tienes que estar describiendo todo Kisuke…- lo interrumpió Yoruichi, mientras Ichigo recibía el balón de Hitsugaya y era acompañado en la carrera por Renji- Mira Ahora se están apoyando con el cabeza de piña, ahora se la vuelve a pedir ahora que ha dejado a tras a la defensa, el cabeza de piña no le da el balón Ichigo le esta gritando…

-RENJI CON UN DEMONIO DAME EL BALON- gritaba enojado zafándose de la marca de Nnoitra

-Yo puedo anotar el primero no me molestes- le decía Renji haciéndole fintas a Sun-Sun

-Con un demonio…- decía Ichigo corriendo hacia Renji- Dame el balón Renji

-Ya te dije que no- tajo el pelirrojo

-Yo puede haber anotado el primero…

-Ahora Sun -Sun hace un pase largo a Grimmjow, este se hace el impacto de volea antes que llegue el valeroso Rikichi e Ikkaku… y - grito entusiasmado Urahara desde su puesto, ante esto Ichigo y Renji voltean a ver hacia su portería y ven el festejo de Grimmjow, a Yachiru viendo el balón dentro de la portería y a todos sus demás compañeros viéndolos muy enojados

-EL NO QUERIA SOLTAR EL BALON- dijeron al unisonó

-Si siguen queriéndose lucir así nos van a golear…- exclamo secamente Hitsugaya

-Vamos bestias inútiles si no hacen bien las cosas los usare a todos como sujetos de prueba

El partido se retomo con el saque de los shinigami, Hitsugaya le dio un pase a Rukia; para que el e Ichigo se adelantan a su posición, Rukia le cedió el balón a Soi Fong quien se quito a las medias de los arrancar le paso el balón a Hitsugaya quien driblo el balón dejando a las defensas hasta que se le cruzo Nnoitra, lo que hizo que intentara detenerse o cambiar la dirección pero estaba muy cercas de su contendiente, quien de pronto se hayo cayendo al piso al aparecer en escena la defensa rubia

-Al chibi-taicho no lo tocas- dijo secamente Hallibel al dejarle el paso a Hitsugaya, quien al avanzar un poco más para realizar su disparo contra la portería donde estaba Stark con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse

-¿GOO…L?- grito el narrador rubio deteniéndose al ver la portería de los arrancar

-Vaya, ese es un gran portero- comento Yamamoto por primera vez

-Impresionante…- exclamo Yoruichi

-¡¿QUÉ?- chillaron todos los jugadores shinigami, Hitsugaya solo tenía la cara sorprendida, ya que el balón estaba siendo sujetado solo por una mano de Stark quien no se habia movido y seguía con su cara de flojera

-¿Esto es lo único que tengo que hacer?- pregunto el espada uno

-Si Stark eres el mejor- vitoreo Lilinette

-Sigue así Stark, te dijimos que no sería tan cansando ¿lo ves?- le dijo Hallibel con su impasividad de siempre

-Y no tendría que hacer nada si tu no anduvieras aventando a tus compañeros solo por un shinigami

-Nnoitra…- lo llamo la rubia girando para verlo- Cállate- ordeno simplemente dejando callado al quinto apreciar su vida

-Bien entonces comencemos con esto- susurro el espada tomando vuelo para patear el balón, pase el cual llego justo a los pies de Ulquiorra, se llevo de largo a Rukia, Hisagi se le barrio pero Ulquiorra hizo saltar el balón junto con él, ya solo tenía que quitarse de encima a Ikkaku

-Vamos Pachiku quítale el balón- le grito Yachiru sin prestar mínima atención a su portería

-NO ME DIGAS ASI ENANA- le grito siendo callado por el rápido paso de Ulquiorra dejándolo atrás y discutiendo

-Creo que ahora tenía que patearlo- se dijo así mismo el espada cuatro quien le dio un buen puntapié con la parte interna

-GOL NEL EQUIPO ITSYGO- canto Yoruichi, con mucho entusiasmo…demasiado para el gusto de los derrotados shinigami

-Al minuto diez de este emocionante encuentro vamos 2-0 favor los visitantes- narro Kisuke ya metido en su personaje de comentarista- Si los chicos del equipo Chappy no se aplican o su director técnico no da alguna instrucción este juego podría empezar a pintar para goliza

-Chicos vamos bien, recuerden ya vamos empates chicos- animo Szayel desde su banca

-No seas bruto Szayel- le grito enojada Apache batiendo sus pompones furicamente- ¿Cómo empates? ESTUPIDO GRIMMJOW MINIMO ME HUBIERAS DEJADO DE DIRECTORA TECNICA ES AFEMINANDO NO SABE NI QUE DE FUTBOL- desquito su furia la fracción con el capitán

-Silencio marimacho- la mando a callar el peliazul

-Apache tranquila, apoya a tu equipo en vez de discutir- le ordeno Hallibel tranquilizándola

-La estúpida eres tu- le dijo Szayel- Les digo que van empates porque esa es mi estrategia psicológica para mi equipo

-¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Hable con ellos antes que entraran al juego, les dije que pensaran que van perdiendo por una diferencia de dos o de uno- comenzó a explicar el espada- Si es así, causare ambición para anotar goles en mis jugadores, además evitare que se confíen o entren en desesperación al estar ganando a los shinigami, que tiene la ventaja de conocer mejor el juego que nosotros

-Se escucha como algo sin lógica… pero si lo piensas si la tiene- se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra, poniendo sus manos en la cadera

-Jaja hasta pareces mujer así- se burlo el director técnico al verla con su uniforme de falda-short liso de color azul, blusa azul sin mangas y su pompones naranjas.

-Cállate infeliz…- el sonido del silbato la interrumpió lo que los hizo volver a prestar atención al partido en donde Loli estaba tirada en el campo sujetando su pie

-FALTA- sentencio Tessai mostrándole el cartón amarillo a Ikkaku

-Pero si iba al balón…

-Mostraste los tachos…- fue la única respuesta de Tessai, mientras Inoue sanaba a Loli, sin gracia para la arrancar pero que se le iba hacer- Tiro libre- ordeno el árbitro poniendo el balón a un metro de la área chica

-Yo lo cobro- pidió Lilinnette quitando a Stark

-Yo quiero que Ulquiorra-sama lo cobre- dijo Loli

-Está bien por mí, Lilinnete lo puede hacer

-Bien jajajaja- se rio contando tres pasos hacia atrás la pequeña arrancar peliverde, se perfilo, tiro y…

-GOOOOOOL- volvió a corear Kisuke- Ya son tres, señores más vale que los shinigami despierten

-Vamos imbéciles más le vale que mejoren- les grito Mayuri

-Les falta una estrategia, ninguno sabe a quién debería darle el pase- dijo Nemu sosteniendo sus pompones rosas, mientras que Matsumoto y Kiyone la miraban confundidas

-VAMOS CHICOS USTEDES PUEDEN GANAR- los animo la teniente de la decima

El partido se reinicio pero los shinigami continuaban perdiendo el balón fácilmente, pero ahora al menos Hisagi e Ikkaku lograban re-obtenerlo, Renji continuaba peleando con Ichigo por ser él que anotara el gol por parte de su equipo, Hitsugaya siendo el único que seguía llegando hasta la portería aun no podía vencer. En otra ocasión Rikichi logro quitarle el balón a Loly lo cual aprovecho para poder hacer alguna jugada combinado con Renji, pero al momento en que hizo el pase aplico demasiada fuerza haciendo que el balón saliera del campo y pasara por arriba de las carpas que pusieron para los espectadores lo que hizo poner cara de circunstancia al joven recluta fue el sonido de cristales rompiéndose y cayendo al piso

-¿Qué fue eso?- cuestiono Kyoraku girando la el rostro junto con los demás

-Al parecer le han dado un cristalazo…- comento Urahara- Si efectivamente le han dado a la ventana de…- cayo sus palabras al ver mejor la víctima- MI CAMIONETA- grito histérico- Hago el rápido aviso de que Abarai-kun me debe un parabrisas

-¿POR QUÉ YO?- grito en respuesta

-Rikichi es tu responsabilidad, pagaras por el vidrio Renji- ordeno Byakuya tomando un sorbo de agua

-Saque a favor de los arrancar- dijo Tessai dándole el balón a Grimmjow

El espada número seis tomo el balón y se posiciono para dar el pase a Ulquiorra o a Loly o Menoly, pero sus ojos captaron a la pequeña Nel quien no habia tocado el balón, la pequeña de cierta manera se veía triste y ya simplemente se quedaba cercas de Menoly

-"Demonios que me sucede"- pensó Grimmjow al sentir un pinchazo de dolor dentro de sí- ¡Nelliel!- le grito para llamar su atención mientras le lanzaba el balón y veía Menoly con clara advertencia de dejar a la pequeña tomar el balón

-¿He?- murmuro Nel al ver la pelota en sus pies

-Corre Nel, a la portería- le dijo Menoly haciendo señas con sus manos para que avanzara

-Corre Nel, Corre- la apoyo al fondo Hallibel viendo a sus fracciones quienes captaron rápidamente

-VAMOS NEL- la apoyaron las chicas también, y la pequeña reacciono comenzando a correr con la pelota ante el desconcierto de los shinigami

-¿Qué es lo que haces Grimmjow?- le grito desde la banca Szayel

-CALLATE- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta

-¡Reaccione inútiles!- estallo Mayuri levantándose de la banca

Nemu corrió detrás de ella al momento de escuchar a su padre pero la presencia de Kira la hizo quedarse atrás ya que este le dijo que él se la quitaría, mientras que la pequeña corría dando algunos traspiés por lo largo de su playera. Kira ya casi le daba alcance pero se detuvo al aparecerse Ulquiorra flanqueando a la pequeña, lo que provoco el pánico en el shinigami, pero las defensas no se veían tan asustadas porque solo Ulquiorra lo acompañara pero se detuvieron dejando pasar a la pequeña al ver a Grimmjow con su gran sonrisa sádica.

-Esto va ser fácil para Yachiru de todos modos- se dijo así mismo Ikkaku viendo como la pequeña arrancar estaba a pocos pasos de la portería pero…

-Ken-chan ve una mariposa- decía la pequeña teniente jugando a un lado de la portería, ya que estaba aburrida del ir y venir de los jugadores en la cancha

-Grimm y ahora que… ¿ya gane?- pregunto la pequeña peliverde deteniendo el balón en la línea de la portería

-NO- grito desesperado dándose un manotazo en la frente

-YACHIRU EL BALON- le gritaron todos los shinigamis

-¿Qué balón?- cuestiono la pelirosa sin mucha atención

-PASA EL BALON NEL OTRO LADO DE LA LINEA NEL- le grito el sexto espada

-¿Y así voy a ganar?- volvió a decir la pequeña poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-¡QUITALE LA PELOTA!- pidieron los shinigami, aunque tampoco sin moverse y solo veían la escena de lejos

-SI ASI GANAS NEL- le grito desesperado

-Bueno…- dijo la niña empujando ligeramente el balón y el silbato se escucho nuevamente

-Goooool, de la pequeña Nelliel- dijo Yoruichi mientras todos los shinigami se daban un zape en la frente

-Gane Grimm- canturreo la pequeña corriendo hacia su "amigo", quien se sorprendió ante el gran abrazo que la pequeña le daba a sus piernas

-Si buen trabajo Nelliel- le dijo mientras se ponían a su altura, lo que aprovecho la pequeña para abrazarlo del cuello

-Bien Nel- le dijo Ulquiorra caminando junto a ellos hacia la media cancha despeinando un poco los suaves y pequeños cabellos de la niña

Al retomar el partido los shinigami estaban haciendo varios pases, todos dirigidos hacia Hitsugaya, ya que habían notado la protección que le brindaba Hallibel, claro sorprendentemente todos los tiros que hacia Stark los detenía sin ninguna dificultad y en una de los despejes le dio un buen pase a Ulquiorra quien se la cedió a Loly una vez mas y tiro a la portería, pero Yachiru ahora si la detuvo sorprendiendo a todos, ya que por fin se veía dentro del juego.

La teniente de la onceava división cedió el balón a sus jugadores quienes nuevamente llegaron hasta la portería para fallar nuevamente pero Ichigo llego al rescate reteniendo el rebote y burlo a Hallibel para hacer un cañonazo que provoco que Stark tuviera que usar ambas manos

-Vamos chicos nosotros podemos- animo el capitán corriendo para seguir la pelota quien le cayó a Lilenette quien burlo Kira fácilmente animándose a un disparo de larga distancia el cual Yachiru saco con los puños provocando así el primer tiro de esquina del partido

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar la pelota por aquí- le dijo Yachiru a Ikkaku

-Claro Enana, nadie quiere eso vamos perdiendo por cuatro goles

Los shinigami se posicionaron, Ikakku y Renji cubrían a Grimmjow, mientras que Hisagi se encargaba de Mila Rose, Rikichi de Loly; Soi Fong, Nemu y Rukia estaban atentas ante la entrada de Lilynnette o Ulquiorra que extrañamente estaba alejado, detrás de ellos estaba Ichigo y Hitsugaya esperando un contragolpe.

Sun-Sun acomodo el balón y vio a su director técnico al igual de que varios de los demás, el pelirosa les una seña con las manos y al sonar el silbato Sun-Sun dio un gran centro, los arrancar se movieron y fue justo en ese momento que Hisagi vio como Ulquiorra estaba a punto de chocar y "lastimar" a Soi Fong al correr para rematar el balón, el teniente reacciono de inercia y aventó a Ulquiorra provocando que el balón se fuera de largo y que Tessai sonara nuevamente el silbato

-Penalti- dijo el pelinegro señalando el manchón y sacando la tarjeta amarilla para el defensa central

-¿QUÉ?... pero… pero…- balbuceo Hisagi mientras Ulquiorra se levanta ante la llegada de Orihime

-No solicito de tu ayuda mujer…- le dijo solemnemente mientras se alejaba del lugar para acomodarse detrás de la línea del área chica

-Ahora yo lo cobro- pidió Grimmjow tomando su distancia, mientras Yachiru veía a su amigos

-¿Y ahora?

-Tranquila Yachiru-chan, solo debes detenerlo como los otros

-Está bien, lo intentare

-Es hora de que cobren el penalti los arrancar

Grimmjow tomo su distancia, al silbato corrió y disparo metiéndola fácilmente, al momento de que Yachiru otra vez fue distraída por la mariposa

-CINCO- CERO MAGNIFICOS ESPECTADORES- grito Urahara

-Kisuke- lo llamo Komamura

-¿Si dime?

-¿De qué endemoniados lados estos?- cuestiono irritado

-Lo siento, soy neutral y hay que admitir que nuestros representantes se están viendo superados

-VAMOS CHICOS- animaron las porristas del equipo Chappy

-Muchas Gracias inútil- le dijo Soi Fong a Hisagi pasando a un lado de él y empujándolo con el hombro

-Pero yo solo quería hacer algo bien

-Pues al ritmo que vas Hisagi tu destino es seguir cagandola con la capitana

El partido siguió con el mismo procedimiento de ir y venir hasta que cercanos a los treinta minutos de haberlo empezado, Rikichi nuevamente les brindo un tiro de esquina a los arrancar en el cual se cobro de la misma manera. Pero esta vez el pase iba hacia Grimmjow el cual salto pero fue superado por la deslumbrante cabeza de Ikkaku quien remato el balón con toda su fuerza y…

-¡AUTOGOL!- canturrearon Yoruichi y Urahara, ambos mostrando consternación ante la acción estúpida que habia cometido Ikkaku

-¿Pero cómo?- dijo Ikkaku viendo el balón dentro de la portería

-Gracias shinigami- le dijeron en broma los arrancar

-Para la próxima NO CIERRES LOS OJOS MADARAME- le grito Nanao desde la zona de porrista, al desesperarse de la desastrosa actuación de sus compañeros

-Lo siento

El partido le faltaba un poco más de cinco minutos cuando por el horizonte se vieron venir dos botargas de apariencia extraña pero adorable. Al llegar al campo Yachiru se mostro una gran sonrisa y antes de que se volviera a reanudar el partido tras el autogol corrió hacia ellas

-CHAPPY Y UN PERRITO- grito corriendo hacia las botargas haciendo que Rukia también se girara a verlas e intentar correr pero Ichigo la detuvo

-Rukia espera, el partido

-Pero Chappy

-FUKUTAICHO ESPERE- grito Yumichika poniéndose de pie y corriendo de tras de Yachiru quien intentaba quitarle la cabeza a chappy mientras el perro se la quitaba de encima pero solo empeoro las cosas ya que comenzó a morder sus orejas y ante el grito del chico de la onceava aprovecharon para correr siendo seguidas por la niña y Yumichika

-Ichigo-kun no tiene portero- le dijo Tessai diciendo lo obvio

-Cambio- pidió el shinigami sustituto- Kenpachi entras

-Está bien- dijo sin ganas el capitán colocándose en su posición lista

El balón volvió a rodar en la cancha habia una disputa por la esférica en el medio campo hasta que Soi Fong logro quitárselas y apoyarse atrás con los defesas, Ikkaku iba a tomar el balón pero Kenpachi lo llamo haciendo que se quitara el calvito de la trayectoria del balón

-AHÍ VA JAJAJAJAJAJA- grito animadamente a su manera el capitán chutando el balón con tal magnitud que llego hasta el otro lado de la cancha siendo observada por todos, Stark vio la pelota y dio un paso a su derecha dejando entrar por primera vez el marcador a su portería

-GOOOOOL NEL EQUIPO CHAPPY- grito feliz el tendero rubio

-Hasta que por fin- se limito a decir Yamamoto y el silbatazo dio paso al medio tiempo

Los equipos se fueron a sus bancas en donde se refrescaron y sus directores técnicos hablaron con ellos, claramente cada equipo con sus típicos problemas, echándose la culpa uno a otro o recriminando extraños comportamientos, como el de Hallibel, a la hora de jugar.

Con los arrancar extrañamente era un lugar más tranquilo, tenían un buen guía además de que Grimmjow parecía ser bueno de capitán; o mínimo parecía estar satisfecho con la actuación del equipo, aunque el ruido gutural de la personita sentada a un lado de él lo hizo dejar a un lado su botella de agua

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Nelliel?

-No sé, mi pancita hizo algo raro…pero no tengo hambrita- le dijo poniendo su manita en su estomago

-Pues dile que deje de hacer eso, es asqueroso el ruido- le ordeno Grimmy con su típica falta de tacto

-Déjala en paz Grimmjow- le ordeno Hallibel acercándose a la pequeña- ¿Te sientes mal Nel?- la pequeña negó con su cabeza- Entonces no es algo de qué preocuparnos, déjame cortar un poco tu playera para que no sigas tropezando con ella

-Gracias Halli-chan- le dijo mientras recortaba su playera del largo de sus rodillas

Mientras que con los shinigami era caos total, todos estaban echadondese la culpa, o discutiendo acercas de nuevas ideas pero nadie se ponían de acuerdo; además estaba el hecho de que sus portera había huido y ya solo tenían un cambio.

-Kira debes mostrar más personalidad, siempre evitas el enfrentamiento

-No es cierto, además no soy el único que es malo Nemu-san también no ha hecho las cosas bien

-Al menos he tocado el balón

-Y ustedes dejen de estar cometiendo faltas o nos vamos a quedar sin dos jugadores- les grito Renji a Ikkaku y Hisagi

-No fue mi intención aventar a Ulquiorra- se defendió el 69

-Ser estúpido le sale natural- comento Soi Fong

-Todos son unos animales sin inteligencia- les dijo Mayuri sin ninguna contemplación

-Kurotsuchi-taicho no debería de decir eso- les dijo Nanao tomando la palabra- Chicos hay que animarse solo vamos 6-0 aun podemos ganar…o eso espero, los he estado viendo y…

-Y a quien le importa la opinión de una porrista- la corto Mayuri- Lo que van a hacer es atacar hasta que se cansen con todo y sin misericordia

-Pero…

-EL DESCANSO SE HA TERMINADO- comunico Urahara volviéndose a sentar en su lugar de comentaristas- Que los jugadores salgan a la cancha

Nuevamente los chicos, tomaron sus lugares y ahora los arrancar sacarían por primera vez, respetando las instrucciones de Szayel se apoyaron hacia atrás pero en cuanto Nnoitra la iba a agarrar Hitsugaya se le adelanto y casi se la quita si no fuera porque hizo paso para su portero…el cual no estaba preparado ni para el pase ni para la fuerza con el que se hizo provocando un percance para los arrancar

-Oh por kami, pobre Stark- se quejo Urahara con una cara compungida y sin querer ver bien lo sucedido

-Auch- se quejo Stark mientras sujetaba sus partes intimas cayendo al suelo doblado por el dolor, Ichigo sabiendo lo grave de esto saco el balón del campo, haciendo una acción de buen juego.

-Stark levántate idiota- se quejo Lilynnete

-Lo siento yo así no juego…- se excuso siendo cargado de aguilita por el que le impacto el balón y por Mila Rose

-Perdón Stark

-No hay problema solo déjenme en la banca…- pidió aun con gran dolor

-Demonios esto no estaba en los planes…- exclamo Szayel viendo a su banca

-Yo puedo jugar- se ofreció Apache

-No lo creo, desde el inicio no te tenía contemplada realmente en mi sistema de juego

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo rosita?

-Solo estarías causando problemas con Mila Rose, sin tu presencia en el campo ella juega bien y no deja pasar a Kurosaki

-Pero…

-No tengo otra opción, confiare en mis defensas… Wonderwice vas al campo- le ordeno al pequeño quien parecía no entender bien pero fue directo a la portería

Mientras tanto en la otra banca Mayuri parecía divertido ante la presencia del pequeño arrancar en el campo, aunque sus risas de autosuficiencia parecían que habían terminado con la paciencia de Nanao, la chica tiro al suelo los pompones y fue directo hacia el capitán

-No es hora de sentirse más solo por un cambio obligado- le dijo mientras le quitaba la pizarra- Siente por favor y vea lo que es tener una estrategia y no estar experimentando agresivamente- le dijo mientras analizaba a los chicos quien se volvían a poner en posición para retomar el partido- Hisagi, Ikkaku quiten el balón sin falta y solo actúen si pasan a Rikichi o a Rukia, ustedes las medias pónganse en línea y así se les hará mas fácil tener control ahí, Kurosaki deja de pensar que eres la estrella y juega en equipo como Hitsugaya-taicho

-OK- respondieron todo ante la decisión de su autonombrada DT

El partido fue retomado y los shinigami parecían más ordenados con las pocas indicaciones que Nanao había dado, Kenpachi tuvo dos participaciones, mientras que los defensas arrancar aun se defendían ante las entradas de los shinigami pero fue cuando ocurrió el factor lindo con Hallibel dejando pasar a Hitsugaya quien le dio un gran pase a Ichigo el cual impacto el balón como venia

-GOL- grito Yoruichi festejando el segundo gol de los shinigami

-Muy bien chicos ahora debemos seguir así

Los ánimos de las porristas de la ahora directora técnica, los hacían mantener el ritmo pero a los casi 20 minutos del segundo tiempo la tragedia volvió al campo. Lilynnete se reincorporaba sacudiéndose el polvo mientras el balón giraba fuera del campo, la chica volteo a ver el producto de su entrada asesina y fue cuando vio a Kira tirado casi inconsciente en el suelo

-Vamos no te pegue tan duro- le dijo la chica mientras Isane y Hana se acercaban al herido y Tessai le sacaba la roja

-No te muevas Kira-san el hueso está muy frágil

-¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?- preguntaron los shinigami

-Karin puede entrar- les dijo Hitsugaya no solo llamando la atención de su equipo sino de una sexy rubia quien noto la mirada que le daba a la humana

-Tienes razón, hey Karin vas a entrar

-Está bien Ichi-nii

-Oigan, Oigan, eso es injusto ella ni siquiera es una shinigami…- les dijo Grimmjow

-Ustedes cambiaron a un jugador que ni siquiera lo era a la hora de dar listas- se defendió Ichigo

-Nelliel es una arrancar da igual ¿no es así güerito?- cuestiono el arrancar

- Si, así es…

-¿Entonces qué vamos hacer? No tenemos a otro que juegue el único salió corriendo detrás de Yachiru

-Podríamos hacer una excepción…- opino Urahara

-Ah no, no, dijimos Shinigami contra Arrancar… nada de humanos

-Vamos ni que sea tan especial que sea una humana- les dijo Karin, quien si sabía todo sobre arrancar y shinigami

-Lo que me refiero es que si ustedes dejan jugar a Karin-chan, podemos dejar que Lilynnete vuelva al campo solo dejándole una tarjeta amarilla

-Szayel- lo llamo Grimmjow- Yo creo que es buena idea…

-Es cierto, aun tendríamos once jugadores- lo apoyo Szayel- Esta bien la niña puede jugar mientras Lilynnete vuelva al campo

Kira fue retirado del campo mientras le daban primeros auxilios con su pierna, mientras que Lilynnete prometió no ser tan agresiva para la próxima… o mínimo lo intentaría. Pero con la llegada de Karin al campo fue como si Histugaya y ella estuvieran de regreso a su primer partido juntos, con lo que no contaban es que ya no se aplicaría el facto lindura en Hallibel, ya que esta empezó a entrar con fuerza ante la presencia de cualquier shinigami en su área

Aunque esto no evito que en solo cinco minutos después de la entrada de Karin Hitsugaya anotara dos goles seguidos, ante el ahora débil portero de los arrancar.

-Vamos chicos ya son solo una diferencia de dos para empatar- les grito Nanao

-NO SE DEJEN ANOTAR NI UNO MAS

-Si claro- dijo Ichigo mientras recibía el balón pero se sorprendió al ver que no solo Lillynnete sino también Grimmjow lo iban a atajar solo se le ocurrió pegarle al balón como cañón… el cual quedo estampado en la cara de Grimmjow

-IMBECIL QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA- le gritoneo cuando la pelota se despego de su rostro

-No fue realmente mi intención

-Deténganse, los shinigami van a sacar- dijo Tessai ya que el balón había salido

Los demás se acomodaron para cubrir o recibir el balón pero Nel se acerco a Grimmjow

-Grimmy, mi pancita sigue haciendo esos ruidos

-¿te sientes mal?- le pregunto algo preocupado

-No

-Entonces sigue jugando tal vez estas digiriendo tu desayuno ya que tragas como si fueras un barril sin fondo

-Si Grimmy- le dijo la niña alejándose hacia su lugar

Renji hizo el saque pasándosela a Ichigo una vez más, el cual burlo a los defensas arrancar y dirigiéndola hacia el primer palo anoto el quinto gol para su equipo. Los shinigami estaba entusiasmo dos goles más y podrían ganar el partido, pero el tiempo comenzaba acortarse contando solo con menos de diez minutos para hacerlo. Ichigo claramente se estaba sintiendo algo nervioso al ver como Hitsugaya y Karin se estaban entendiendo tan bien y puso sus sensores de hermano celoso en la siguiente jugada.

Hitsugaya había recibido la pelota de Karin y esta estaba corriendo hacia la portería acompañada por la chica, hizo una pared para burlar a Nnoitra y Hallibel, pero el peliblanco le dio el balón sonriéndole

-Es tu turno- le dijo mientras Karin le sonría de la misma manera y anotaba el gol del empate

En el saque los arrancar perdieron el balón fácilmente y Nnoitra nuevamente hizo gala de su brutalidad al casi taclear a Renji quien traía el balón, lo cual le trajo la segunda amarilla es decir la ROJA

-Serás animal Nnoitra- se quejaron Apache y Szayel cuando se fue a sentar a la banca

Los arrancar no estaban nada felices por esto, y los shinigami estaban mas confiados que nunca, ya era difícil quitarles el balón y es por esto que en una equivocación de Nemu al perder el balón Lilynnete acomodo un buen pase aéreo el cual estaba comenzando a resultar bastante largo pero Grimmjow se creyó capaz de alcanzarlo y así era, el balón estaba a punto de bajar justo a sus pies para anotar el gol de la vitoria, a poco minutos de terminar el partido

-VAMOS GRIMMY TU PUEDES- lo alentó Nel, pero volvió a sujetarse el abdomen ante un incremento en el sonido de su estomago, llamo la atención de sus cercanos los cuales se asustaron una pequeña explosión llena de humo rosa se hizo presente- ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- cuestiono la aparición de una figura alta entre el humo que se despejo justo cuando Grimmjow volteo por un momento

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?- grito el peliazul al ver la verdadera figura de Nelliel de pie, con el short híper pegado a su trasero y mostrando sus largas piernas, además de que por la modificación de la playera esta apenas le cubrían su prominente delantera

-GRIMMY CUIDADO- le grito la ahora mujer y cerró los ojos de dolor al ver como Grimmjow se impacta en el poste de la portería contraria…sin anotar gol alguno

-AUGH- se quejo al sentir el metal frio en su rostro y demás partes inferiores

-GRIMMY- se asusto la peliverde al verlo caer como muñeco de trapo al suelo y corrió hacia el- ¿estas bien Grimmy?

-¿Quién demonios eres?- cuestiono confundido ante la situación

-Soy Nel, que bueno que estés bien Grimmy- le dijo la chica abrazándolo fuertemente como cuando lo hizo en hueco mundo con Ichigo… pero esta vez la cabeza del hombre en cuestión quedo a una altura impropia para menores de edad…

-Nelliel espera… NO- grito al sentir como la sangre se apoderaba de sus mejillas

Se la quito de encima gracias a Hallibel, y retomaron el partido faltaba solo un minuto para terminar esto ya estaba para terminar en empate pero cuando Ulquiorra le dio el balón a Grimmjow nuevamente pero al recordar la transformación de la pequeña, simplemente pateo mal el balón dándole una ventaja a Soi Fong quien le dio el pase a Renji, el cual se asusto al ver a Tessai viendo el reloj, vio la portería, cerró los ojos y pateo el balón como si su vida dependiera de ello

-…- la decepción comenzó a crecer en el corazón de Renji pero…

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL EL EQUIPO CHAPPY GANA EL PARTIDO- grito Urahara

Los shinigami se le abalanzaron a Renji felicitándolo, claro los expresivos. Los arrancar de cierta manera se sentía decepcionado pero más enojado sobre todo Apache

-IMBECIL TE DIJE QUE YO DEBI DE JUGAR- le grito a Szayel

-Cállate Niño- le dijo Grimmjow

-TU TAMBIEN ERES UN IMBECIL- le grito aventándole los pompones

El viaje a casa no fue bueno apara ningún equipo, estaban molidos no estaban acostumbrados a su gigas como para resistir tanta actividad física, lo cual los hizo caminar como espinados toda la vuelta, eso porque Urahara solo llevo a los espectadores en sus camioneta.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Karakura, en un callejón oscuro las botargas que habían hecho su aparición en el partido estaban intentando recuperar el aliento, miraron para la calle una vez más y suspiraron en alivio

-La perdimos- dijo la botarga de perrito quitándose la cabeza

-Eso es bueno- dijo el de chappy quitándose también la suya

-Pero que buena idea se te ocurrió Isshin

-¿A mí? Si fue a ti

-Nada cual- se defendió el shinigami- Fuiste tú el que dijo que si queríamos espiarlos podíamos usar estas cosas y ve como terminamos

-TU QUERIAS ESPIARLOS

-¿Chappy?- escucharon la voz de la pequeña muy cercas de ellos

-YA NOS DESCUBRIO- dijeron los dos poniéndose las cabezas

-AHÍ ESTAN- grito animada la pelirosa mientras nuevamente salían corriendo huyendo de ella

Mientras tanto en el campo aun estaban Toshiro y Karin viendo el atardecer, disfrutando de la compañía Nel otro

-Fue un buen partido ¿verdad?- pregunto Karin rompiendo el silencio

-Si…

-¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque desde aquella fiesta has estado extraño

-Pues tú fuiste la que te la pasaste con Rikichi

-Es que me estaba contando de la chica que el gusta

-¿Qué?

-Si, al parecer se enamoro de una shinigami y no sabe como decir lo que siente y le da vergüenza decírselo al cabeza de piña

-Ya entiendo

-Además tú debes saber quién es la verdadera persona que me gusta- le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos

-Todos tienen derecho a un momento de inseguridad ¿no?- le fue sincero tomando su mano

-Claro Toshiro, pero solo a un momento

-Como tú digas Karin

El atardecer casi terminaba, mientras el atardecer era contemplado por las personas; pero no era solo felicidad, en la casa de Urahara, Rukia e Ichigo también platicaban aprovechando de que Byakuya había salido con sus amigos capitanes, estaban platicando e Ichigo por fin se animo a darle un beso a la pequeña shinigami… lo que hizo que la chica que los veía desde la puerta se sintiera algo triste y es que Nelliel de cierta manera estaba encariñada del pelinaranja

_Esperemos les haya agradado, esperamos sus opiniones, criticas y demás_

_¿Qué pasara con Nel y su tristeza?_

_¿Habrá más besos IchiRuki?_

_¿Kira tendrá un día de vacaciones sin que se lastime algo?_

_¿Hisagi seguirá hundiéndose cada vez más?_

_¿Renji seguirá siendo culpado por todo lo que haga Rikichi?_

_¿Quién es la shinigami dueña del corazón de Rikichi?_

_¿Habrá alguna otra actividad para los turistas?_

_¿Algún día sabremos quién está detrás del periódico?_

_¿Sera que Isshin y Ryuuken algún día tenga una buena idea?_

_Todo esto y más o menos en el próximo capítulo de su fic, ya que a petición de todos ustedes será un capítulo especial de IchiRuki… o algo así jeje_

_SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSAN_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	17. Plan Anti IchiRuki

_Hola, con una semana y media de retraso pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo, lo siento coincidió con mis exámenes finales pero pues entre maqueta, planos y escritos me di el tiempo para entregarles un nuevo capítulo. El capitulo pasado nos bajoneamos un poco porque pues no tuvimos tantos comentarios como nos malacostumbraron ustedes los lectores pero está bien lo comprendemos y aprendemos de las lecciones que podemos sacar de esto, es por esto que ahora les damos un capitulo de drama de parejas y de cierta ternura y situaciones bizarras pero esperemos les guste._

_**Chillis **__(Pues ya habrá más Toshiro y Karin y si le toco al Tri inaugurar yo me despertare temprano para verlo jojo), __**nanda18**__ (Si espero te guste, hay escenas IchiRuki pero técnicamente gira alrededor de ellos el capitulo, tuve un problema con el Del y Nel, lo siento pero pues lo quite y lo volví a subir para arreglarlo fue un error del documento pero gracias por avisar), __**Sakura-Jeka **__(Siento que las actualizaciones no sean tan frecuentes pero no me agrada subir capítulos que no les haya dado el tiempo para trabajarlos me gusta brindarles un trabajo con la mayor calidad posible así que espero que sigas leyendo ya que también me alegras al leerlos, este capítulo gira en torno a la mejor pareja ICHIRUKI pero pues también hay otro detalles ya habrá más situaciones de Ichigo y Rukia), __**Klan-destino **__(No hay necesidad de insultar no hay historias perfectas que satisfagan los gustos de todos, muchas gracias por leer y el objetivo de todo este fic es hacerlos reír, y Nnoitra y Nell ya es otra historia tal vez haya, tal vez no), __**Ghost iv **__(Lo de sin comentarios es algo bueno o malo, esta vez tu review me resulto algo confuso, y si tuve un problema con el Nel y Del, pero creo que lo resolví lo mejor que pude, lo borre y lo volví a subir intentando corregirlo) y __**Byakushi**__ (Karin y Shiro no son novios, pongo mucho de mis propias ideas de las relaciones humanas aquí, como solo ¿Por qué sales con alguien ya eres su novia? Suena algo antigüito pero creo que las mujeres nos gusta más cuando realmente un chavo nos pregunta de neta si queremos ser novios, en vez de asumir cosas, siento que es menos confuso y más serio de ese modo, aunque tal vez terminen siéndolo y si Ichigo es alguien algo celoso pero por sobreprotector, y espero cumplirte algo que mencionaste en tu review…Celos por Rukia)_

_A todos ustedes gracias por leer y también a quienes leyeron solamente, saber que hay personas que les gusta este fic no solo me hace feliz a mí, también a Luna Maltter Black ya que ella sigue cooperando ampliamente en el fic, aunque ya en la escritura no. Bueno ya me callo y los dejo leer._

**Capitulo 11: Planes Anti- IchiRuki**

En la noche del domingo Grimmjow salía del baño que compartía con Ulquiorra ajustando su venda que tenía en la cabeza, y cerciorándose que sus gasas y curitas que se había puesto en sus mejillas estuvieran pegadas, el partido realmente lo había dejado bastante raspado y todo por culpa de Nelliel, ¿Por qué se había transformado en ese momento? aunque tenía que admitir que la "chiquilla" era otra cosa en su forma original. El peliazul se detuvo al darse cuenta de las cosas que su mente podían pensar acerca de ella, Nelliel siempre seria la chiquilla fastidiosa, si eso siempre seria para él una fastidiosa y ya.

El sexto espada estaba a punto de llegar a su cuarto y fue cuando la culpable de gran parte de sus heridas entro al pasillo rumbo al cuarto que debía compartir con Hallibel, el espada la noto muy seria y cabizbaja, tanto que al pasar a su lado ni siquiera lo vio... eso NO se lo hacían al orgulloso Jagerjackes y menos cuando no traía playera

-Así que porque ahora eres nuevamente la tercera espada no dices ni buenas noches

-He- le contesto despistada la peliverde- Lo siento Grimmy, no te había visto

-Aunque estés en tu verdadera forma no dejas de ser la chiquilla que eres- el peliazul se quedo contrariado al ver como ella le sonreía pero aun así sus ojos se veían algo tristes

-Tienes razón Grimmy, sabes es raro últimamente estaba recordado muchas cosas antes de que Nnoitra rompiera mi mascara-le dijo la chica- Es muy raro darme cuenta que seguía aun tipo con quien no concordaba en sus ideas además de que solo vivía para cumplir mis órdenes y que nunca fui una arrancar normal, no me interesaba pelear…

-Bah y a quien le importa lo que haya pasado con el estúpido de Aizen, eres una arrancar volviste a tener completa libertad de hacer lo que querías sino querías pelear fue porque ahora no lo necesitamos solo para mantener nuestra evolución- le dijo Grimmjow sorprendiendo a Nelliel

-Pero a ti te gusta pelear…a mi no

-A mí me gusta pelear porque necesito seguir peleando, no pretendo regresar a ser un hollow cualquiera, no quiero perderme a mí mismo- le respondió- Y aunque a ti no te guste pelear, he escuchado que peleabas si pensabas que el rival era digno… haces lo mismo que yo Nelliel, peleas para seguir teniendo tu poder y luchar contra gente débil no te sirve de nada ¿O me equivoco?- la cuestiono arrogante al recargarse en el muro del pasillo

-Me alegra tener de vuelta todos mis recuerdos, y no voy a decirte si estas o no equivocado-le contesto Nell acercándosele- Lo único que me entristece es que no te llegue a conocer antes de esto…- le dijo mientras tomaba su frente mostrando la cicatriz que mostraba, aun teniendo un gigai desde su nariz hasta el inicio de su frente- Así podría al menos recordar otra cosa que no fuera el miedo que me provocabas cuando andaba deambulando por hueco mundo- ella estiro sus brazos hacia él lo que hizo que el peliazul de cierta manera se intentara quitar ante la acción en conjunto con lo que le había dicho- Pero me alegra de todos modos porque siempre has sido bueno conmigo desde la guerra de invierno y lo que llegue a pensar en esos tiempos no es igual a lo que eres Grimmy- le dijo mostrando felicidad pero aun el chico veía algo de tristeza en sus ojos- Gracias- le dijo abrazándolo

-Si…claro- solo atino a decir el espada mientras ella se separaba y le sonreía nuevamente

-Buenas noches Grimmy- le deseo mientras corría hacia el cuarto en el que Hallibel ya había entrado con su pijama

-Demonios…- murmuró algo enfadado en el instante que el mismo entro a su cuarto- ¿Qué le pasa a esa chiquilla? Que piensa que sigue teniendo el cuerpo de una niña y que uno es de palo- dijo permitiendo que el color rojo enmarcara sus mejillas- Bueno mejor me duermo ya habíamos dicho que seguirá siendo una chiquilla para mi

Rápidamente concilio el sueño al igual que muchos en la casa por el cansancio del partido mientras que en otra parte de Karakura

En la casa Kurosaki estaban platicando Ichigo y Rukia en la habitación del chico mientras comían una rebanada de pastel que Yuzu había preparado por la victoria de los amigos de su hermano, nadie en la casa se preocupaba por el paradero de su padre.

-¿Rukia te parece si salimos mañana?

-¿Salir?

-Si, como…bueno…pues- dijo algo sonrojado el chico

-¿una cita?

-Si, como una cita

-Me parece muy bien Ichigo

-¡Rukia-chan el baño ya está listo!- le grito Yuzu

-Si voy- le contesto mientras se levantaba dejando su pastel casi terminado en el escritorio de Ichigo y se acercaba a este- Nuestra primera cita será oficialmente mañana- le dijo sonriéndole y dándole

-Ni tan oficial…- murmuro Ichigo al darle un beso en los labios

-¿Cómo que ni tan oficial?

-Pues tú no quieres decirle a tu lindo hermanito que estamos saliendo- le dijo con tono de fastidio

-Pero…es que…es Nii-sama- le dijo algo temerosa- Lo hago por tu bien

-No hay necesidad de preocuparse por mí- exclamo confiando, acariciando su mejilla- Y no voy a permitir que me tengas oculto cuando realmente tengamos una relación…

-Y eso estoy segura que será pronto, pero en ese momento pensaremos como decirle a Nii-sama- dijo finalmente saliendo de la habitación y en cuanto la puerta se cerró Ichigo suspiro fuertemente

-¿No hay necesidad de preocuparse por mi? Pero que mentiroso y cobarde soy, por Byakuya es quien no me animo de preguntarle a Rukia que sea mi novia oficialmente- se dijo así mismo tragando saliva

La noche dejo que todos los habitantes de esa casa y los demás humanos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo, permitiéndoles tener un momento de descanso y recuperación después de la paliza que se metieron mutuamente en el partido de la tarde, pero para mala suerte de Grimmjow que ahora dormía a pie tendido y desparramado en su futon su descanso se vería interrumpió por una visitante nocturna quien estaba arrodillada a un lado de su cabeza y le daba suaves dedazos en su mejilla para despertarlo

-Grimmy…Grimmy…- lo llamaba y solo obtuvo un balbuceo entendible- ¡Grimmy! ¡Grimmy! ¡Grimmy! ¡Grimmy! ¡Grimmy! ¡Grimmy! ¡Grimmy!- le decía más fuerte y rápido ahora dándole dedazos en su frente

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido el peliazul medio despertando- ¿Qué quieres Nelliel?- pregunto al verla y luego abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- NELLIEL- grito alejándose de ella como si fuera la peste y arrinconándose a sí mismo en la pared de sus cuarto- Pero…Pero ¿Qué demonios haces a la mitad de la noche en mi cuarto ASI?- la cuestiono señalando su pequeña blusa amarilla de tirantes finos y un pantalón del mismo color de seda

-Es que no podía dormir- le dijo con una cara de tristeza digna de su contraparte niña- La pijama de Halli-chan no me gusta y no me siento cómoda…- le dijo sujetando la blusa jalándola un poco haciendo que parte de su pecho quedara mas descubierto, acción que Grimmy detuvo sujetando su blusa

-Ya no eres una niña, no hagas ese tipo de cosas- le grito en un tono bajo pero muy agudo

-Lo siento- exclamo sonrojándose- Pero es que me siento muy incomoda

-Vaya que sigues siendo caprichosa como una bebe- le reclamo mientras se levantaba e iba al mueble que fungía como su closet- Toma para que te dejes de quejarte y me dejes dormir a mi- le aventó su playera negra y un short verde que había utilizado el viernes y el sábado para que ella usara de pijama cuando estaba en forma "compacta"

-Gracias Grimmy…- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a quitarse la blusa

-¡NELLIEL!- le volvió a gritar en un tono agudísimo, casi como un chillido semejante a los murciélagos

-Lo siento, la costumbre jajaja

-La costumbre niña tonta- murmuro mientras se daba la vuelta y cerraba los ojos para no ver- Me despiertas a media noche solo porque no te gusta la ropa de Hallibel, cuando solo te fuiste por ropa sin pensar en que usar para dormir… ¿Ya acabaste?- cuestiono, no recibió respuesta- ¿Nelliel?- volvió a intentar al girar su cuerpo con cautela y chasqueo la lengua al ver a la peliverde recostada en su futon dormitando- Hey, despiértate

-No…sueño…

-NO, DESPIERTATE- le dijo moviéndola pero la chica solo se hizo bolita- Serás, luego van a pensar otra cosa si te quedas aquí

-Ichigo…- a Grimmjow casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas al escuchar que entre sueños nombraba al shinigami sustito

-Primero me despierta a la mitad de la noche, se queda dormida en mi cama y termina por nombrar en sueños a ese imbécil, ¿Qué demonios le pasa?- suspiro pesadamente mientras cargaba estilo boda y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la habitación de Hallibel- Ya me tiene harto, yo me saco esto por andar todavía de generoso con esta- se quejo al salir del corredor y luego checar que nadie estuviera deambulando por ahí así que entro al cuarto de las espadas 3 y la dejo en su futon corriendo hacia su cuarto para intentar dormir por el coraje que ahora tenía.

Claro que después de aquel suceso le fue difícil conciliar el sueño por la pura furia que ni siquiera él entendía porque exactamente la sentía, ahora que si se hubiera ocupado un poco en realmente cerciorarse que no había nadie despierto hubiera descubierto que alguien había visto la escena del cargando a Nelliel con su ropa puesta desde una pequeña abertura en la puerta de su cuarto, pero tal eso se enteraría después.

La mañana llego para todos los habitantes y turistas de la ciudad, cada uno realizo sus actividades rutiarías o prefirió quedarse en su cama hasta tarde o en su defecto descansar en el jardín o el patio frontal de la tienda Urahara, ya que estaban muy agotados y lastimados aun. Claro para cada regla siempre hay una excepción y esta era Grimmjow quien había sido levantado y prácticamente obligado, entiéndase convencido con ternura, y ahora estaba con cara de asteo y enojo frente a la reja de entrada de una casa.

El sexto espada acomodo su cabello para que la venda que aun tenían en su frente no se desajustara o le picara, luego dirigió su mirada a su acompañante quien sujetaba sus manos de manera nerviosa y luego sintió la mirada que él le dirigía sonrojándose. El peliazul haciendo gala de su personalidad impaciente abrió la reja y luego la volvió a mirar

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a hacer lo que dijiste cuando me arrástrate hasta aquí para acompañarte?- le pregunto dándole una mirada inquisitiva a la peliverde

-Está bien Grimmy- le contesto caminado hacia la entrada principal de la casa y luego espero que su acompañante estuviera a su lado para tocar el timbre

Después de unos segundos escucharon movimiento en la casa y algunos gritos de una voz masculina pero joven para que abrieran la puerta, la cual se abrió después de unos sollozos por parte de una voz más madura "aparentemente". La persona que había abierto la puerta era un hombre de media edad, tez morena y cabello negro quien se veía algo cansado pero en cuanto vio a las personas, o la persona, en su puerta una chispa de alegría con un toque de perversión se adueño de su cuerpo.

Y es que Kurosaki Isshin siendo el sujeto cariñoso que es reacciono como tal al ver frente a él una chica de piel blanca, alta, de buena delantera, ojos grisáceos y cabello verde, todo resaltado con su vestimenta completamente en negro de blusa de cierre y escote en V, chaqueta de mangas largas y un short de mezclilla corto que sujetaba con un cinturón rosa, además de que por calzado traía unas sandalias que cubrían hasta su pantorrilla de varios cintillos.

-Pero que linda eres- grito lanzándose hacia Nelliel quien dio un paso hacia atrás por la repentina acción que no llego a término porque una mano detuvo en seco al impactarse en la cara de Isshin

-¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces imbécil?- cuestiono con voz siseseante el acompañante de la chica que soltó a Isshin quien pudo ver bien a su "atacante"

Era un hombre de cabella azul y ojos del mismo color, su tez era ligeramente más oscura que la de la chica, y su atuendo era muy similar ya que portaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y botas de combate negras por debajo de este, camisa negra de mangas largas que llevaba desabotonada que mostraba una delgada pero notable cicatriz, un cinturón café y una cadena adornaban su atuendo, además de la venda y curitas en su rostro.

-Oh…- murmuro Isshin al hacer conjeturas en su mente además de percatarse que eran arrancar los que estaban frente a él, lo cual no le traería problemas ya que ellos no sabían de su naturaleza shinigami- Lo siento, ¿A quién buscaban?

-Buscábamos a Ichigo…- respondió Nell

-Oh, sí claro en momento baja, si gustan pasar para esperarlo- les ofreció el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa

-Si quieren yo mismo bajo al maldito de Kurosaki…- murmuro Grimmjow con una sonrisa sádica

-Grimmy…- le dijo en modo de replica entrando al comedor en donde Karin se quedo extrañada y Rukia casi deja caer los platos al verlos entrar

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- cuestiono Rukia saliendo de su impresión

-Venimos a visitar a Ichigo… y a su familia- le contesto Nell con una sonrisa- "A ti no, habían dicho que eran amigos y ahora resulta que son más que eso, me engañaron"- pensó algo irritado recordando la vez que conoció a Rukia en Hueco Mundo

-Pues tiene suerte, Yuzu está preparando panqueques- le respondió la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa- Te puedes sentar aquí Nell- san- exclamo la pelinegra siendo auténticamente amable lo que contrario a la peliverde

-Eh…gracias…- dijo la chica tomando asiento en una de las orillas de la mesa para ser flanqueada por Grimmjow que mantenía su cara de fastidio

-Oh invitado- exclamo alegremente Yuzu acercando miel, mermelada y demás cosas para los panqueques- Que bueno que hice muchos

-¿Qué son panqueques Grimmy?- le pregunto la chica en susurros

-Nelliel son lo que Hallibel te da de desayuno todos los días que te apareces en sus cuarteles en las Noches

-¿Los sándwiches de miel?- cuestiono emocionada pero su emoción estaba a punto de ser multiplicada

-¿Quién tocaba la puerta?- pregunto Ichigo al llegar al comedor teniendo por respuesta un gran abrazo de oso

-¡ICHIGO!

-¿Nell?- chillo Ichigo al ser abrazado por la chica

-Nell-san vino a visitarte- le informo Rukia con su tono de voz clásico, que nuevamente perturbo a Nell quien esperaba que esta se comportara algo celosa al tener abrazado a "su" chico de esa manera

-Que bueno- dijo Ichigo separándose de su amiga y luego mirando al peliazul sentado en la mesa dijo- ¿Y este que hace aquí?

-A ti que…- intento responder Grimmjow pero Yuzu lo corto con ciertas conjeturas no tan correctas

-Acompañando a su novia Ichi-nii…

-¡¿Qué?- grito el espada mientras una niebla azul y un sonrojo poseían su rostro

-GRIMMY NO ES MI NOVIO- grito con todo lo que le dio el pulmón la anterior tercer espada completamente roja

-¿A no?- cuestiono Yuzu algo asusta mientras Ichigo sujetaba su oreja adolorido

-No…- mascullo la chica sonrojándose cada vez más y viendo a Ichigo con cierta culpabilidad

-Eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Ichigo sentándose frente a Grimmjow quien parecía que el color regresaba a su cara- Además imagínense a este de novio con alguien

-Es igual que imaginarse el valor que tienes para pedirle a tu shinigami que sea tu novia formalmente ¿no?- le contesto el ojiazul cargando cada palabra de sarcasmo y acido, mientras Ichigo intentaba matarlo con la mirada al ver que su ofensa le había hecho ver una de las facetas pocas veces vista de Grimmjow…el que usa palabras como puños

-Ichigo, Ichigo- llamo Nell para evitar una pelea- ¿Quieres ir hacer algo divertido hoy?

-Lo siento Nell, Rukia y yo ya tenemos algo planeado

-Si hoy será la primera cita de mi estúpido hijo y mi querida tercera hija- gritoneo Isshin mirando la cara de tristeza que ponía Nell- Pero nosotros podemos…augh- se quejo en cuanto el puño del peliazul y de Ichigo se estaban en su rostro

-Aquí están los panqueques- anuncio Yuzu acompañada de Karin, en ese momento el teléfono sonó y Rukia fue a contestar mientras Yuzu ponía dos platos frente a los invitados e Ichigo molía a golpes a su padre

-Pues este humano que demonios le pasa…- mascullo el sexto espada acomodándose en su lugar

-Diga- contesto Rukia, mientras que en el momento de escuchar a su interlocutor su cara se torno algo recelosa-Inoue-san…No, el está ocupado pero yo puedo decirle por ti- le decía la chica amatista- No veo por qué no puedas decirme lo que le tienes que decir y como ya te dije el está ocupado y dices que es urgente

-Grimmy...- lo llamo la chica viendo confusa a los Hot Cakes, el solo le respondió un hmm mientras veía entretenido como Ichigo apaleaba a su padre- Estos no son los sándwiches de miel que me da Hallibel

-...- el peliazul se le quedo viendo mientras que Nelliel entendía de cierta manera que le estaba diciendo que se callara y comiera pero no le agradaba como lucia esos panqueques, en eso Ichigo se fue a sentar nuevamente frente a ellos mientras Grimmjow tomaba los aditamentos para darle sabor a la comida

-¿Quien era Rukia?- pregunto el pelinaranja una vez que Rukia había regresado al comedor

-Era Inoue, quería que le ayudaras a poner una ventana que se rompió en su casa

-Pero tenemos planes hoy

-Eso le dije, pero insistió así que vamos ir antes de ir al cine ¿te parece?

-ah bueno...- respondió el chico mientras miraba nuevamente a sus invitados e hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver el plato de sus némesis-¿Pero qué demonios haces?- le grito al ver el plato con panqueques lleno de todas las mermeladas habidas y por haber y lo estaba coronando vertiéndole miel por todas partes

-Que ti...- le respondió colocándole un trozo de mantequilla y luego volteo a ver a Nelliel quien tenía su rostro al ras de la mesa tomando con un tenedor uno de los panqueques y viendo de manera desconfiada, Ichigo también la vio y se le hizo gracioso la cara de de su "enemigo" de incredulidad y vergüenza- Si ya te acuerdas de todo ¿Cómo es que no recuerdas los modales?- le dijo mientras le quitaba el plato y ponía el que él había preparado frente a ella

-Ah, estos si son sándwiches de miel, GRACIAS GRIMMY- le dijo mientras le daba un ligero abrazo, el cual hizo que el chico pusiera cara de desagrado, y luego volvió a tomar su tenedor y rebano un pedazo para comerlo-Esta delicioso, gracias hermana de Ichigo

-De nada y mi nombre es Yuzu, Nell-san- el dijo con una sonrisa cuando su hermana puso dos jarras una con leche y otra con jugo- ¿Gustan algo de tomar?...

-Yuzu ellos no toman li…- iba explicar Ichigo, que ellos siendo habitantes de Hueco mundo no tomaban liquido pero los dos se le adelantaron

-¡Leche!- dijeron al unisonó extendiendo sus vasos, y en los ojos de Grimmjow un extraño brillo se hizo presente cuando su vaso fue llenando con el blanco liquido

-¿Y no tiene de esa de chocolate?

-Nelliel primero te auto invitas y ahora estas de pediche- la regaño el chico- Realmente que estas para solo pasar vergüenzas y…

-Toma…- le dijo Nelliel metiendo un trozo de la fruta que Yuzu también había acercado- ¿Ta rica?

-… Cállate y come…- respondió secamente el peliazul

-Oye…Grimmjow…- lo llamo Ichigo cuando vio que toda su familia estaba concentra en su comida y el llamado solo lo vio mientras se tomaba su tercer vaso de leche- ¿Qué no se supone que ustedes comen otras cosas y no beben agua?

-¿Y?- cuestiono el peliazul- Desde que somos arrancar no necesitamos de mucho alimento de nuestra misma especie, además en Las Noches tenemos comidas como esta y cuando venimos a este lugar probamos estas bebidas

-Pues parece que te gusta mucho la leche…jeje gatito…-se burlo

-Cállate imbécil

El desayuno paso sin algún otro percance, solo el derrame de miel en la ropa de Nell que hizo que se quitara su saco quedándose solamente en la blusa escoda que traía que hizo sonrojar a Ichigo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Rukia…o Grimmjow, ambos arrancar partieron de la casa de Ichigo quien prometió a Nell que saldrían con ella en alguna otra ocasión, además de escuchar que Rukia e Ichigo irían con Inoue para ayudarla, de cierta manera la ex espada se había dado cuenta que la pelinegra se veía desconfiando.

El camino de regreso a la tienda Urahara estaba siendo en un completo silencio que comenzaba a molestar al chico peliazul, que se limitaba a mirar de soslayo a su acompañante a quien veía cada vez más triste. No tenia que importarle, de hecho no era que le importara, pero ya estaba hastiado de verla sumirse en esa aura que no tenía nada en común con ella. Estaban a punto de llegar, solo era cuestión de doblar en la siguiente esquina y verían aquella casa, Grimmjow se detuvo provocando que Nelliel lo viera con sorpresa, el no estaba dispuesto a que le echaran la culpa de se viera tan decaída.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- pregunto golpeado, como siempre hablaba- Desde que salimos de la casa de Kurosaki parece que vas a un funeral o algo

-No es nada Grimmy

-Nada de Grimmy, nada de que no me pasa nada- le gritoneo dando un paso hacia ella- Si estuvieras aun en tu forma de chiquilla seguro ya estarías lloriqueando porque estoy seguro que algo traes y a mí no me…

-¡GRIMMY!- exclamo abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar en su pecho- Me siento muy triste…- susurraba entre sollozos la chica mientras que Grimmjow se daba un zape en la frente

-"A mi nada más se me ocurre preguntar, ahora como la callo"- pensaba mientras sentía que Nelliel enterraba mas su cara en su pecho, y solo se limito a palmear su cabeza- Ya, ya, ¿dime que es lo que te tiene así?- pregunto sin pensar para ver como la chica lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, dejándolo más incomodo que lo que ya estaba

-¡ICHIGO!- volvió a gritar para volver a retomar su llanto y abrazarse a su compañero, mientras este se daba otro zape en la frente

-"Otra vez, eso me saco por andar de idiota preguntando"- pensó molesto- "Y ahora resulta que el imbécil de Kurosaki la puso así"- se dijo así mismo palmeando la cabeza de la chica- ¿Y ahora que con ese imbécil?

-Es que… es que yo quiero mucho a Ichigo…

-Ahora resulta- dijo irónico separándose de ella- Pero que le ven a ese tipo, y luego tu siendo una arrancar

-Pero Ichigo es muy buena persona y me trato muy lindo en Hueco Mundo…

-Y el está con esa shinigami…

-Pero ellos me habían dicho que solo eran amigos, no es justo que me mintieran…

-Sabes a veces se dicen que son amigos solo para ocultar lo que sienten realmente por el otro…

-Grimmy eso es injusto, además porque andarían mintiendo ¿Qué ganaban con eso?, si tanto se quieren debieron decírselo desde antes…

-Nelliel, tal vez nosotros seamos "huecos"- explico sujetando la parte de su abdomen donde usualmente estaría el circulo vacio- Pero entendemos ese tipo de cosas y además era más que evidente lo que esos dos sentían desde hace mucho tiempo, yo pele contra Kurosaki y créeme supe en donde atacarlo con el simple hecho de verle la cara cuando casi mato a esa shinigami

-Pero…entonces…- Nelliel sujeto su barbilla intentando entender las palabras y el mensaje oculto de las palabras de Grimmjow, lo veía incomodo con el tema así que no diría como tal lo que intentaba explicarle- ¿Ellos querían proteger al otro de sus enemigos?- cuestiono insegura de su deducción

-Exacto

-Pero ahora ya todos somos amigos…

-¿y eso qué?

-Que por eso ahora si están juntos

-Si Nelliel

-Pero yo de todos modos quiero a Ichigo, no me cae mal Rukia-san pero…

-Ya sabía que tanta lindura en ti era algo muy raro, ya te salió el egoísmo

-¿Eso es malo? ¿No te agrada?- pregunto acercándosele, preocupada de perder la "simpatía" de su amigo, o ella lo consideraba ya su amigo

-Jajaja ¿Qué si es malo?, para seres como nosotros se me hacía muy extraño que fueras tan buena gente Nelliel, si quieres mostrar tu lado oscuro adelante- dijo algo divertido, al ver la cara de molestia de la chica- Tienes mi total apoyo, así de paso molesto un poco a Kurosaki jajajajajaja

-GRIMMY- le reclamo empujándolo un poco mientras él seguía riendo- No es gracioso, solo quiero pasar tiempo con Ichigo

-Si claro…- le dijo con una mirada juguetona

-Grimmjow Jagerjackes- lo reprimió sonrojándose

-Uy que miedo la Ex tercera Espada me dijo por mi nombre completo- le contesto mientras caminaba hacia la tienda- Anda vamos a pensar como molestar a tu príncipe azul

-Espérame Grimmy- grito la chica mientras se colgaba de la espalda del espada- ¿Qué es eso de príncipe azul?

-Según las humanas y las shinigamis es como tu hombre ideal…- le contesto sin poner peros al peso extra en su espalda- O eso es lo que andaban diciendo en el concurso que hicieron…

-Hmm, pero Ichigo no es azul…él sería como mi príncipe naranja- dijo divertida- Y tu si serias el príncipe azul…- termino su oración acariciando la cabellera del chico

-Hey con la cabellera no te metas, que cuesta peinarla

-Jejeje no seas enojón- le dijo bajándose de su espalda y corriendo hacia la entrada de la tienda- Anda Grimmy vamos a ver que podemos investigar para separarlos

-Si, si

El chico entro a la tienda junto con ella, para comenzar a planear su plan Anti IchiRuki, debían investigar algunos detalles porque no sabían qué onda con las relaciones sentimentales pero algo podría sacar.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que otras personas también estaban trabajando en su propio plan anti IchiRuki, y ya sabemos quién era la otra interesada en separar a estos dos, claro nada más ni nada menos que Inoue Orihime quien estaba en su casa viendo a la ventana y el teléfono, imitada por otras cuatro mujeres.

-¿Tu crees que funcione?- cuestiono Michiru

-Debería, digo Inoue tendrá tiempo de platicar con Kurosaki y transmitirle sus sentimientos- contesto Mahana

-¿Pero Orihime-san dijo que Kuchiki contesto entonces es probable que ella venga?

-Que mejor así Kurosaki podrá ver que Orihime-chan es mucho mejor- dijo Chizuru con corazones por todas partes

-Pero Kuchiki-san es muy linda también- hablo Ryo- No tengo nada en contra de ella, y solo estoy aquí para ayudar a Inoue pero hay que ser realistas, Kuchiki es una chica muy linda a su manera

-Eso nadie lo niega pero entonces solo hay que mostrarle que mi Hime es mucho mejor- dijo solemnemente la chica de lentes- Hay que hacer algo para que te veas mucho mejor Orihime-chan jeje

Mientras el grupo de adolecentes daba ideas y preparaban todo para cuando Ichigo llegara, ya había gente adelantándosele en eso de separar los chicos.

En la mansión de los turistas Nell y Grimmjow estaban en la cocina de la área arrancar escribiendo una carta, ya habían hablado con todo aquel que se les había ocurrido, Hallibel solo les dio una visión real y romántica de las relaciones, Szayel solo hablo de la atracción sexual, Loly y Menoly les dijeron que no hay manera de separar a una pareja solo haciéndoles ver que hay otras personas para ellos tienen que mostrarles que tal vez la persona con la que están no es la mejor opción; ya que suele pasar que te gusten varias personas pero solo estés enamorado de una.

Extrañamente se aventuraron a preguntar dos shinigami, Ukitake y Unohana, ellos también sabían que eran pareja así que decidieron ir directo con alguien que supiera del tema. Los capitanes le platicaron a Nell como es que ellos se enamoraron y hasta le dieron ejemplos sobre algunas personas que se notaba a leguas lo que sentían por otra persona, entre ellos figuraron Ichigo y Rukia, quienes lo que más les agradaba de ellos es que se entendían y se preocupaban por el otro, pero no lo demostraban tanto solo con sus miradas. Y aunque le dieron muchas explicaciones dejaron confundida a la peliverde ante las palabras que le dirigieron a ella

-_"También hay que gente como tú, que aunque son reservadas de cierta manera brinda mucho cariño aunque no distingas que tipo de cariño tienes por cada persona en tu corazón"_

¿Qué le quisieron decir con eso? No entendía la mera verdad, pero bueno ahora solo le importaba realizar el primer plan que se les había ocurrido, se les hizo lo más lógico cuando Grimmjow escucho una plática entre los shinigami e Ikkaku menciono que a Renji le gustaba Rukia.

Así que ahí estaban escribiendo una carta anónima dirigida a Ichigo en que le explicaban que Rukia le ponía los cuernos con Renji, que por eso habían estado platicando aparte desde el sábado, en que ellos dos de hecho habían estado intercambiando palabras separados de los demás.

-LISTO- dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa- Estoy seguro que esto hasta provoca una buena pelea entre shinigamis jeje

-¿Y cómo la enviaremos?

-Pues simplemente la pondremos en un lugar en que Kurosaki la vea y listo

-Bien Grimmy

Ambos arrancar salieron de la mansión felices de su plan, pero lo que no sabían es que Renji de hecho estaba con la pareja victima de sus planes… y estaba planteando un gran dilema que tenia.

Ichigo claro que se había dado cuenta de los momentos en que Renji y Rukia estaban platicando solos, pero solo por su promesa personal de no ser esos chicos que hostigan a su chica preguntando hasta lo que comen, no dijo nada, además también había notado lo pensativo que estaba últimamente Renji, así que supuso que debía platicar con su mejor amiga.

Lo que él no sabía es que Rukia había estado convenciendo al pelirrojo para que hablara con él, ya que su dilema ella no tenía un buen consejo o no se sentía lo suficientemente informada para poder pensar en algo. Así que ahí estaban en la habitación de Ichigo, mientras este estaba sentado con las piernas alrededor de su silla viendo fijamente a su amigo shinigami sentado en forma de loto en el piso quien se veía algo sonrojado y evitaba la mirada de Rukia quien estaba cómodamente sentada en la cama.

-¿Y qué es lo que me querían decir?- cuestiono Ichigo harto del silencio reinante en su cuarto

-Renji tiene algo importante en que pedirte consejo

-Dime…- le dijo con cara de fastidio

-Rukia fue la que dijo que sería buena idea hablar contigo pero pues a mí no me convence la idea de…

-Renji deja de ser tan infantil y cobarde y dile de una buena vez

-No, eso no le incumbe a Ichigo

-Pero yo no sé hacer, él la conoce mejor yo, apenas e intercambiado palabras con ella

-¿Y eso qué? No es como si Ichigo supiera porque ella parece siempre estar enojada conmigo

-Ni yo entendiendo porque Tatsuki está enojado contigo, parecía que eras alguien común y corriente- comento Ichigo interviniendo nuevamente

-Ya viste ni siquiera él sabe porque Tatsuki…se enojo…-dijo bajando su voz al darse cuenta que ya le había dicho su dilema a su amigo

-¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos?- pregunto Rukia

-¿Yo?, a mi que ni siquiera entiendo porque te importa tanto que Tatsuki que trate tan mal- le dijo a Renji

-Pues solamente, digo parecía que nos llevábamos bien y el viernes de buenas a primeras me noquea de un solo derechazo sin decir agua va

-¿Te golpeo sin que le hicieras nada?- cuestiono Ichigo con extrañeza- Ella nunca agrede a las personas a menos que tenga un motivo

-Pues ella me golpeo sin un porque, solo me dio el puñetazo y me dijo imbécil

-Eso es muy curioso, ¿seguro no le hiciste nada?

-Que si estoy seguro no le he hecho nada, el miércoles comí con ella y todo tranquilo hasta platicamos como gente civilizada, esta semana nos estábamos llevando bien y el viernes en la mañana cuando salía del cuarto de Matsumoto, Tatsuki llego y me golpeo de la nada

¿Del cuarto de Matsumoto?

-Si, como que bebimos de mas la noche del jueves

-Hmm- se quedo pensativo Ichigo ante varias ideas que según el eran muy poco probables rondaban por su cabeza- Bueno que tal si hablas con ella

-Ya lo intente y me respondió tirándome una lata de refresco en la cabeza

-Pero también Matsumoto te interrumpió

-Otra vez Matsumoto-comento Ichigo, mientras sus ideas comenzaba a tomar fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo se le hacía algo MUY raro- Es posible también que este de mal humor por su torneo, a veces se estresa de mas

-¿Tiene torneo?-cuestiono Rukia

-Si, ella me había comentado algo el miércoles

-Es el torneo del distrito, tal vez por eso ande malas

-Podrías platicar con ella después del torneo- aconsejo Rukia- Claramente de buen modo

-Pues lo intentare…

-Renji vamos por agua- le dijo Ichigo levantándose de su silla

-¿Qué no puedes…?- intento replicar pero el pelinaranja lo levanto y se lo llevo dejando algo confusa a Rukia- ¿Oye qué demonios te sucede?- le dijo una vez estuvieran en la planta de abajo

-¿Por qué te importa tanto que Tatsuki este enojada contigo?

-Ya te dije, se me hace raro, yo solo me quiero llevar bien con ella

-Primero entendiendo que tu mejor amiga, que es Rukia le salgas con eso es obvio que uno se siente raro diciéndole a otra mujer de sus sentimientos- le aclaro Ichigo- Segundo tú no eres el tipo de persona que le importa que alguien lo trate mal sin conocerte, te valdría un reverendo pepino- siguió mientras que Renji comenzaba a predecir lo siguiente- Tercero Tatsuki tampoco es de las personas que le prestan atención a gente que casi ni conoce y finalmente a mi me puedes ser todo lo sincero que quieras y es por eso que me vas admitir que a ti te gusta mi amiga de toda la vida

-Por favor como crees que me va gustar…

-No soy estúpido Renji

-Pues pareces

-Imbécil- le respondió pero el mismo se recordó proseguir con su idea original- Tatsuki se parece de cierta manera a Rukia y todo mundo sabe que tú querías a Rukia…

-Oye, oye eso fue hace siglos

-Ya lo sé, sino créeme que serias el único shinigami en calidad de fallecido porque Rukia está saliendo conmigo y pretendo que se quede así por mucho tiempo

-Dime algo que no sepa

-Mejor te repito algo que no aceptas- lo reto el shinigami sustituto- Te gusta Tatsuki

-NO, solo parecer ser buena persona y me agrada…

-Sabes que dicen que los que niegan sus sentimientos y alegan ser "solo" amigos son los que ocultan un gran sentimiento hacia el otro

-Ichigo eso te lo dije yo cuando termino la guerra y dejaste ir a Rukia a la sociedad de almas sin poner peros

-Con mayor razón te lo digo ahora, ya que tú mismo sabes que sientes algo pero no lo admites

-Ok, si la chiquilla me llama la atención ¿feliz?

-Bastante…- le sonrió satisfecho- Así puedo decir que en vez de que le des vuelta al asunto, aclara las cosas con ella sobre su enojo y sin rodeos invítala a salir… odia a los chicos que se van por las ramas a la hora de invitar a salir a alguien

-¿Y no pudiste decir eso antes?

-No me eras sincero acerca de tus sentimientos- dijo con un tono ofendido cuando sonó el timbre de su casa- Toma llévale a Rukia ahorita los alcanzo- le dijo mientras iba a la puerta

Al abrirla no vio nadie y solo había una carta en el piso, la levanto y la abrió al ver que tenía su nombre, claramente se veía que estaba leyendo y su ceño se fruncía cada vez más, hasta que solo soltó una risa e hizo una bola la carta botándola a la basura.

Al cerrar la puerta Grimmjow salió de las plantas en donde estaba oculto y luego vio a Nell que lo veía confundido.

-No funciono, rayos… tendremos que pensar en otra cosa

-Tal vez confía mucho en su amigo…

-Idioteces, rayos anda Nelliel vamos a ver qué podemos hacer

-Si, Grimmy

En casa de Inoue las chicas estaban ocultándose después de haber arreglado a la castaña, Ichigo estaba a punto de llegar y las adolecentes estaban acomodando las dos cámaras que habían conseguido para ver todo desde sus escondites. Mahana y Chizuru se quedaron en escondidas en un closet dentro del departamento de Inoue, mientras que Ryo y Michiru se ocultaban en unos arbustos, cada equipo con un televisor portátil, para ver lo que las cámaras les trasmitían, una en la sala dando a la ventana, que ellas intencionalmente habían roto, y otra que Ryo sujetaba ligeramente fuera del arbusto para dar hacia la entrada y la ventana.

Al escuchar ruidos a lo lejos Ryo les dijo que ya estaban cercas, así que todas tomaron sus lugares. En cuestión de instantes la entrada hacia los departamentos fue cruzada por algunas personas, una de las cuales dejo nuevamente sorprendida las dos chicas que vigilaban la entrada, pero Ryo reacciono y mensaje a sus amigas de adentro.

_-Es Kurosaki, pero no viene solo…y no me refiero solo a Kuchiki…-_ al leer el mensaje Mahana intento avisarle a Inoue…pero era tarde el timbre ya había sonado y ellas no podían salir de sus escondites.

Orihime camino animadamente hacia la puerta, sabía que Rukia iría con el pero según las demás la habían preparado para eso, aliso su blusa con tirante diminutos y que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, además de la mini falda que llevaba, de cierta manera ella también creía que tenia mejor cuerpo que su amiga, así que el plan de hacerse pasar por la doncella en peligro y causar celos en la relación de ellos dos sería la mejor opción.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada de Rukia que paso de la clásica a una mirada escéptica, detrás estaba Ichigo con su clásica cara de fastidio mientras que su mirada se desviaba hacia las escaleras donde estaba sentada Nell y luego vio que recargado en el barandal también estaba Grimmjow.

-Hola…chicos…

-Hola Inoue-san ¿Esta es la ventana?- pregunto Rukia intentando ocultar su tono de molestia, que fue claramente captado por Nell quien frunció el ceño pensativa

-Si, pero este…solo es cambiar el vidrio y…

-Entonces hagámoslo rápido- dijo Ichigo- Rukia y yo tenemos planes, y ya de por si este no entretuvo

-No digas nada Kurosaki, la que quería acompañarte es Nelliel- le respondió el chico, que para esa hora de la tarde opto por desabotonarse completamente su camisa negra, lo que tenía a las chicas ocultas casi babeándose

-Kurosaki-kun pues solo…

-No sé porque mejor no le pediste el favor a Chad, el sabe más de estas cosas que yo

-Pero Sado-kun tal vez este ocupado- le dijo Inoue mientras se atrevía a tomarlo del brazo, logrando que Rukia cerrara el puño

-No, creo pero ya estamos aquí- dijo Ichigo siendo despistado a lo que pasaba- Enana, ¿me ayudas?

-Entre más rápido mejor…

-YO TAMBIEN AYUDO- exclamo rápidamente Nell entrando a la casa y acercándose a Ichigo- ¿Qué hago?

-Si quieres ayúdame con la ventana- dijo Ichigo asustado con él sobre entusiasmo de la chica, pero luego vio a Rukia que sonreía divertida, mientras que atreves de la ventana veía a Grimmjow que ni se inmutaba de lo que pasaba

-Está bien- dijo alegre la peliverde levantando el cristal sin esfuerzo, tomándola de una de las cintas que tenia para sujetarlos- ¿Y ahora donde la pongo?

-Rukia ¿podrías sostenerla haya afuera?- pidió Ichigo al ver que los gigai que les había dado Urahara no inhibían TODAS las características de los turistas, y ayudo a su amiga arrancar a dirigir la ventana mientras que Rukia la acomodaba desde el pasillo de afuera

-¿Y luego?- pregunto Nell- "Me pregunto si esto funcionara, Rukia-chan no parece molesta conmigo, pero si con su amiga, no lo entiendo"

-Se supone que deberíamos colocar los seguros del marco o pegarlo…

-El otro lado del marco esta en las escaleras- le dijo Inoue y Nell salió del pasillo viendo como Grimmjow seguía ignorando todo, solo acalorándose más a tal punto que ya mejor se había deshecho de su playera

_-¿Quién es el chico que los acompaña?-_mensajeo Mahana al ver la imagen en el televisor, ya que Ryo solo lo tenía enfocado a el

-_Mejor dicho quien es la chica_- escribió Chizuru al ver como Nell bajaba por el marco, obviamente no obtuvieron respuesta

-Yo iré por el pegamento- le dijo Inoue al ver que Rukia le sonría divertida a Ichigo por estar los dos como tonto sosteniendo un vidrio, así que vio la oportunidad para hacer lo que había planeado simplemente avanzo unos paso más y dejo caer- Ay mi pie- se quejo llamando la atención de Ichigo

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el pelinaranja

-Me torcí el pie no puedo levantarme… ¿Me ayudas?- le pidió con la más linda voz que puedo hacer, obviamente toda mujer notaria la falsedad del tono, pero Ichigo siendo el buen amigo que era se encamino hacia ella

-ICHIGO IDIOTA- le grito Rukia siendo arrastra de por el peso completo de la ventana, pero en cuanto Ichigo giro hacia ella el peso ya había sido aligerado y por alguien que no puso nada contento al shinigami sustituto

Grimmjow estaba sujetando las cuerdas de la ventana sin ningún esfuerzo pero también había sujetado las manos de la pelinegra, la cual se estaba sonrojando a cada momento ya que sentía el cálido aliento del arrancar y además de también ser consciente que su musculoso cuerpo SIN prenda superior estaba muy cercas de ella. Nell por su parte se quedo parada en la entrada viendo la cara de Ichigo de enojo y a Rukia sonrojada, de cierta manera se alegro ya que el objetivo de provocar celos estaba surtiendo efecto, pero también no le agradaba los métodos de Grimmjow

-Óyeme Grimmjow ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- le gritoneo Ichigo enojado

-Ayudando- se limito a decir el chico

-Nada de ayudando suelta eso en este momento- le ordeno cegado por celos, y con una sonrisa socarrona Grimmjow hizo lo que le dijo, claro llevándose en su agarre las manos de Rukia dejando libre el cristal- Imbécil- grito corriendo a sujetar el cristal

-Tú dijiste que lo soltara- exclamo, mientras que Ichigo bajaba el cristal y Grimmjow soltaba a Rukia

-Rukia aléjate de el

-¿Qué?- exclamo alterándose- El solo estaba ayudando

-Y tu bien dejada, ve lo nerviosa y sonrojada que estas- le reclamo y eso fue la clave para que el arrancar se fuera a un lado con Nell- Hasta parece que ese tipo fuera quien te gustara

-Que este contigo no quiere decir que este ciega Ichigo

-Te dije que esto si funcionaria- le murmuro el peliazul a su compañera quien le sonrió, pero cuando el chico volvió su atención otra vez a los shinigami hizo un gesto de molestia y sujeto ligeramente el brazo de Grimmy

-Pues no me gusta que estés viendo a otro tipo y menos que te toque

-No eres mi dueño Ichigo- siguieron gritándose a través de la abertura de la ventana- Además Tu también te quedaste como baboso en la mañana cuando Nell se quito su saco

-Pero eso…eso no es problema como querías que no pues… que no tu sabes…

-Pues lo mismo digo, Grimmjow solo estaba semidesnudo y resulta que se me acerco, ¿Cómo que querías que no me pusiera nervioso?

-Por que tendrías que ponerte nerviosa con un tipo así…

-Oye…- se quejo el peliazul, pero no le prestaron atención

-Pues quien no se pondría nerviosa Ichigo, digo por algo la Sociedad Femenil Shinigami lo reconocimos como el hombre más atractivo

-Te recuerdo que yo también estaba presente

-Pero no ganaste y te lo digo desde ahorita que ahora estemos juntos no significa que este ciega…

-Pues deberías

-Entonces tú también debes estar ciego

-Pero enana…

-Nada de peros que manera tan machista es esta de tratar una relación que apenas estamos iniciando

-Pero no quiero que veas a otros tipos, que tal si te gusta más

-Pues lo mismo digo zanahoria

-Es difícil no ver…

-Es por eso que digo que aunque estemos fuera del mercado no quiere decir que no podamos ver… y recalco SOLO VER la mercancía

-Pues me parece…- la pelea estaba calmándose, algo que a Grimmjow no le pareció esto no debía acabar así pero sintió un halo de esperanza al ver a la humana acercándosele

-Kurosaki-kun tranquilo, es difícil iniciar una relación y más cuando no se entienden en este tipo de cosas- intervino Inoue, con una actitud que no sabía que tenía, ya que al ver que una vez más Ichigo le prestó más atención a Rukia que ella se había decidido dejar el juego limpio a un lado- Si quieres…

-¡Tu cierra la boca Orihime!- le grito Rukia fuera de si, dejando impresionados a todos incluidas las chicas ocultas- Ya me harte, por nuestra amistad intente ser buena persona pero no me vas tomar por idiota y aprovechar cualquier seudo oportunidad que tengas para que por fin Ichigo se dé cuenta que te babeas por él desde antes que Yo te conociera

-Rukia… pero que dices- le comento Ichigo sin estar enterado de los sentimientos de Inoue

-Kuchiki-san pero yo solo estoy siendo su amiga y…

-Y ya te dije que no soy idiota- le recalco- A miles de kilómetros se nota el enamoramiento que tienes por este estúpido, creí que al menos te alegrarías porque él y yo podríamos encontrar la felicidad juntos pero ante tus comentarios y actitudes siento que es todo lo contrario y mas porque querías que este idiota viniera solo y tu ibas a estar vestida así- le dijo señalando su escases de vestimenta

-Pues no yo no debería de ser la única que tengas que preocuparte porque como yo puedo nómbrate a varias

-Inoue…- exclamo Ichigo al ver en vivo y a todo color una pelea de "gatas" y todo por sus huesitos

-Pues nómbralas

-Nelliel- le respondió escuetamente, mientras Grimmjow ponía cara de circunstancias al momento en que Ichigo volteaba a verlos, el peliazul agradecía que antes de que la nombraran su acompañante había hundido su cara en su espalda y parte de su brazo

-Nell-chan no quiere a Ichigo en el mismo sentido que tu

-Claro que si…

-No, ella piensa que si- Rukia había suavizado su voz y su mirada- Nell solo esta encariñada con Ichigo, será toda una mujer más linda que tu por cierto y tal vez que yo, pero ella solo quiere a Ichigo y esta tontamente enamorada de él, en parte sigue siendo la niña que conocí en el desierto de hueco mundo y se enfade en algún momento porque él y yo estamos juntos pero es linda

-Y yo tu amiga…- le dijo ahora sentida por la manera de hablar sobre alguien que apenas y conocían

-Que me quiere quitar a mi novio…- les respondió mirándola sarcásticamente

-Rukia…- la llamo Ichigo al momento en que uso el termino Novio, aunque estaba sonriendo

-Creo que no nos salió bien esta idea tampoco- se quejo el espada 6 y un leve murmullo de Nell capto su atención

-Grimmy…-dijo débilmente

-¿Qué sucede?- le dijo al sentir como Nell debilitaba el agarre en su brazo

-No me siento bien…-susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse, pero Grimmjow la sostuvo

-Nelliel, que demonios… Nelliel…-la llamo varias veces sujetándola de la cintura y su cabeza

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono Rukia acercándosele – Nell-chan

-Hay que llevarla con Urahara- dijo Ichigo y Grimmjow ni siquiera le respondió solo al cargo al estilo novia y bajo las escaleras seguidos por Ichigo y Rukia

Mientras ellos se apresuraban hacia la tienda del rubio, dejaron a una anonada Inoue que se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se acordaron de ella. Al llegar a ese lugar Unohana y Urahara vieron a Nelliel además de que Hallibel se quedo con ella en su habitación. Según Unohana al parecer solo había tenido un desmayo por las irregularidades de su energía espiritual, pero aun así les preocupaba porque podría volver a tomar su aspecto de niña o tener otro desmayo.

Urahara les dijo a los arrancar, ya que Ulquiorra se había unido a Grimmjow y Hallibel, que investigaría si había una forma de detener la filtración de su energía por su máscara rota. Paso una hora y Grimmjow opto por irse al jardín a comer, extrañamente acompañado a la lejanía por Ulquiorra, Hallibel se quedo leyendo en la habitación y fue cuando Nelliel empezó a abrir los ojos.

Se sentó en el futon y miro la habitación, hasta toparse con Hallibel

-Halli-chan ¿Qué paso?

-Te desmayaste, ¿Ya te sientes bien?

-Hai, tengo un poco de sed- le respondió parándose- Vamos por agua- pidió saliendo del cuarto junto con la rubia

Al caminar Hallibel le dijo que mejor se fuera a sentar al jardín y ella le llevaría agua hacia haya, en el camino logro distinguir a Grimmjow así que camino gustosa al encuentro con su amigo. Al llegar con el sentó junto a él y este la miro, se le hizo raro aquella mirada, era entre preocupación y enojo.

-Grimmy…

-¿Quieres continuar con lo que me pediste?- se limito a preguntar el peliazul sin mirarla

-Pues…

-Recuerda lo que dijo aquella shinigami, ni siquiera se han querido ir de este lugar por lo que paso…

-Pero…yo solo quiero…

-Bah para que te pregunto, regreso en un rato en lo que estabas dormida se me ocurrió algo

-Grimmy…- lo llamo pero él no le hizo caso dejándola confundida y preocupada, además de sintió un sensación familiar en su cuerpo

-Déjalo, así es ese animal…- comento Ulquiorra mirándola

-Ulqui yo no quería hacerlo enojar

-El se enoja por gusto, estoy seguro que ni siquiera él sabe porque se siente tan molesto- le dijo bebiendo un poco más de su agua pero la miro extraño al ver la cara que Nelliel estaba haciendo- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si…-contesto pero luego sujeto su vientre- O tal vez no…-otro retortijo acompañado de un extraño sonido- Creo que…

PUFF…una gran cortina de humo rosa cubrió el jardín, Ulquiorra movía su mano intentando quitar el humo de su rostro y al fondo escucho varios ruidos seguidos por tos y también sintió una presencia a un lado de él

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- cuestiono la voz de Ikkaku

-¿Quién hizo esto?- le siguió Yumichika

-Oigan esto es como lo que paso en el campo- respondió Kira mientras el humo se disipaba

-¿Nell estas bien?- pregunto Hallibel quien estaba un lado de Ulquiorra

-Si…ay- se quejo al caer al pasto, mientras que su silueta ahora ya era una imagen completa- Ausilio Nell se ahorca- grito al estar enredada con las ropas que ahora le quedaban muy grandes y luego fue levantada por los delgados y bronceados brazos de Hallibel, quien tomo también su blusa para taparla un poco

-No creo que estos cambios sean algo muy bueno a largo plazo- comento Ulquiorra viendo a las dos terceras espadas

-Yo tampoco

-Oigan necesitan ayuda- exclamo Kira viendo a los arrancar quienes se limitaron a negar con la cabeza- Esta bien, si necesitan algo díganlo- les sonrió mientras entraba nuevamente a la sala de T.V. con los de la onceava, además de Iba, Hisagi y los de la treceava división, Rikichi y Hanatarou también los acompañaban.

-Hallibel-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?- cuestiono Mila Rose llegando junto con sus otras dos compañeras

-Si, ¿Podría alguien ir por una playera de Grimmjow?- pidió la rubia y Sun-Sun se apresuro hacia la habitación del sexto espada

-No creo que una playera sea suficiente- comento Ulquiorra

-¿Alguien tiene una licra?-pregunto la espada y enseguida Apache corrió a su cuarto- Mila Rose consígueme tijeras e hilos

-Si Hallibel-sama- la última de sus fracciones fue hacia la tienda, ya que el rubio tendría lo que le pidieron

-Halli-chan ¿para quieres todo eso?- cuestiono pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo fue sentada en los pasillos que daban al jardín mientras la rubia se sentaba a un lado- Hmm Nell-chan tiene algo de hambre- comento la peliverde mientras movía sus pequeños pies viendo para todo lados, y notar que Ulquiorra desaparecía por el pasillo que daba al área arrancar de aquella casa

-Quédate quietecita- le pidió la rubia mientras que las demás regresaban, Sun-Sun, Apache y Ulquiorra fueron los primeros en regresar, el espada se limito a poner un plato con fruta que comenzó a comer junto con Nell, mientras que Sun-Sun le ponía la licra que Apache había traído y esta le acomodaba su blusa negra ya que Hallibel se quedaba con la camisa de Grimmjow que habían traído

Grimmjow había subido hacia el jardín de la tienda, donde tenía el mero objetivo de continuar dándole celos a Ichigo, seguía sin entender a Nelliel pero ella le había pedido su ayuda de cierta manera así que cuando él se fijaba una meta la lograba. Vio a la pelinegra sentada en las sillas que el tendero tenia ahí, iba dispuesto a coquetearle descaradamente pero al momento en que estaba por alcanzar su objetivo Byakuya, Kenpachi y Komamura llegaron así que dio media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero no era su día de suerte Renji e Ichigo venia hacia él.

Ichigo lo detuvo y comenzaron a discutir como siempre, le reclamo que debería tener un poco mas decencia y dejar de andar semidesnudo por ahí, además de que sentía una mirada muy pesada en su nuca, aunque ante los comentarios del pelirrojo sobre que debería de decirle a Byakuya sobre él y Rukia y además de ponerle un titulo a su relación pusieron en otras circunstancias al iracundo shinigami sustituto.

El peliazul al notar que ciertamente el capitán de la sexta división los veía algo extraño decidió mejor irse al sótano y convencer a Nelliel que se comportara como alguien de su edad y dejara a un lado esas ideas de separar a los shinigami. En la primera oportunidad que le dieron se alejo de ellos y al llegar al jardín vio la imagen más bizarra e increíble que sus ojos hubieran presenciando; Hallibel estaba cosiendo un pedazo de tela, mientras que Nelliel estaba sentada en el hueco de las piernas de Ulquiorra, que estaba en posición de loto, la ahora NIÑA estaba divertida parloteando como siempre mientras que el pelinegro se entretenía terminándole otra coleta en el verde cabello.

-Ulquiorra alego que estaba aburrido- le comento Apache llegando al encuentro del peliazul que la miro a un incrédulo- Si nos consigues licor a mí y a Mila Rose, te damos las fotos que tomo la leona con una de esos objetos que también nos dio el rubio loco

-Considéralo hecho- aseguro el peliazul siguiendo su camino hacia el trió de espadas.

En cuanto llego al lugar en donde estaba ellos, Nelliel se le engancho al pie y solo la separaron para ponerle la ahora modificada playera para que fuera un vestido que le cubría hasta debajo de las rodillas; a Hallibel se le había ocurrido dejarlo holgado para cuando ocurriera un nuevo cambio ese vestido fuera una blusa y con la licra que se puede expandir trajera un short, y así evitar cualquier circunstancia embarazosa, ya que en el partido corrieron con la suerte de que el uniforme le quedaba grande a la pequeña.

El atardecer comenzó a cubrir la ciudad Ichigo y Rukia caminaban hacia su casa, después de ir a pasear aunque fuera a un parque ya que con tanto ajetreo del día su plan de ir al cine no pudo ser. Ichigo aun seguía dándole vueltas a todo ese asunto con Inoue, de cierta manera si se había dado cuenta de ese sentimiento que su amiga tenia por él pero no quería verlo realmente eso solo lo haría estar incomodo. Además también estaba el hecho de que Rukia lo había llamado su novio…no le molestaba pero solo quería tener todas las cosas claras…

-Enana…

-Dime

-Oye ¿Qué fue todo lo de hace rato?

-Es que me dio coraje ver las pretensiones de Inoue

-Pero yo no tengo el interés de fijarme en alguien más

-Eso es lo que dices tú, pero cualquiera te podría llamar la atención

-Claro que no- le aseguro el chico- Además tu y yo…- trago saliva para poder decir lo siguiente- Somos novios ¿No es así?... Bueno si quieres y…

-Claro que quiero…-respondió rápidamente sonriéndole- Yo solo te quiero a ti Ichigo

-Y yo a ti Rukia…- le dijo acercándosele para darle un beso

El resto del camino se fueron tomados de la mano, discutiendo de tonterías, comentando ciertas cosas que les habían llamado la atención pero en cuanto llegaron a su casa Rukia realmente agradeció que Karin ahora tenía seguridad de que alguien calmara a su hermano, ya que la Kurosaki estaba separándose de un pequeño abrazo que le había dado al capitán peliblanco

-¿Qué se cree ese pequeño hijo de…?

-Tranquilo Ichigo- lo sujeto dándole tiempo a Karin de entrar a su casa y de que Toshiro caminara lejos de la casa Kurosaki al lado contrario de donde venían ellos

Mientras tanto con nuestros dos cómplices que intentaron separar a los chicos estaban en el jardín viendo el cielo que Urahara había ajustado para que siguiera las horas del día, así que ahora ser un cielo azul estaba mostrando el firmamento nocturno, sin la luna.

-Grimmy…

-¿Qué?

-¿Podríamos dejar de molestar a Ichigo?

-Tú fuiste quien quiso hacer eso

-Pero ya no quiero, además creo que no te agrado lo que Ulquiorra te dijo cuando le preguntaste acerca de cómo separar a dos personas

-Agradece que te cubrí los oídos- le dijo poniendo una mueca de asco al recordar todas las barbaridades que el pelinegro le había dicho como ideas

-Grimmy…gracias…

-Solo te cubrí los oídos

-Nop, gracias por todo…- le dijo acomodándose entre sus piernas como lo había hecho previamente con Ulquiorra

-Si como digas mocosa…- contesto sin mucha importancia tomando su vaso con leche- Sera mejor que terminas tu cena para que te vayas con Hallibel a dormir- le recordó pero no recibió respuesta así que bajo su mirada solo para ver a la peliverde acomodada en sus piernas y ya babeándole el pantalón por lo profundo de su sueño- ¡NELLIEL!- grito levantándola por los aires

Después de los últimos acontecimientos del día, todo en fueron descansar de sus día ajetreado o simple de flojera como la mayoría, pero había un pequeño cuarto oculto que estaba iluminado por una lámpara y la luz de un monitor. Cuatro figuras estaban pasándose cosas y redactando algo.

-¿Crees que sea suficiente eso?- cuestiono una de las siluetas

-Yo digo que si

-Los únicos que hicieron algo el día de hoy fueron esos dos espadas e Ichigo

-Pues con eso debe bastar, nos dieron suficiente material para la edición de mañana- les dijo la voz de niña

-Bien entonces envíenles la información a los shinigami del periódico

-SI

Las ediciones del periódico especial seguía siendo escritas y distribuidas, pero eso seguía siendo algo que pasaba inadvertido por los turistas y mantenía en ascuas a Isshin y Ryuuken que seguían temerosos que descubrieran la red de mentiras que el Kurosaki había hecho para mantener a salvo y tranquila a su familia.

Claro que este y otros misterios serian resueltos a su debido tiempo, mientras era momento de una buena noche de recuperación y relajación ya que el siguiente día sería algo movido para algunos de nuestros visitantes.

_Contamos con sus reviews con quejas, sugerencias y lo que quieran para mejorar, porque todo lo que tengan que decir lo tomamos en cuenta y claro es el motor del fic._

_¿Sera que Renji arregle las cosas con Tatsuki?_

_¿El periódico algún día será descubierto por los vacacionistas?_

_¿Qué más cosas les depara este descanso a los turistas?_

_¿Nelliel algún día distinguirá entre cariños?_

_SE CUIDAN, ESTUDIAN Y DESCANSAN_


	18. Martes de torneo

_Bueno aquí esta otra actualización, en unos días habrá de That is your Heart pero pues ya ven que voy una y una actualización va que va que disfruten y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER CHICOS_

_**Rimahikoandamutofan **__(Que bueno que te haya gustado), __**Chillis **__(Para mí era mi ultimo día de clases, pero pues bueno tuvo una actuación decente la selección, ahora que la madre patria sea el campeón jojo, aquí está la actualización espero contar con tu opinión acerca de la nota final del capítulo), __**Ghost iv **__(Pues sí, no creo que Byakuya sea el único que explote contra lo publicado en el periódico), __**Love_Ichiruki**__ (Pues si aquí habrá algo de ellos dos, pero pues es como una ante sala a una explosión de locura de los shinigami, esperemos te guste), __**Al Shinomori **__(Si gracias, ya de vacaciones al fin pues ya vez que me la he pasado desaparecida jeje, pero pues bueno ahora a ver que sucede con estos chicos, Espero que te encuentres bien con todo eso que está pasando en el norte del país), __**Metitus **__(Si se me antojo que ya le dijeran cosas a Inoue jeje, espero te guste el capitulo y nos sigas leyendo), __**besdlyn.7**__ (Aquí salen un poco Isshin y Ryuuken, y sobre el periódico esperen, esperen se revelara en su momento espero sigas leyendo),__** Sakura-Jeka **__(Si, la reacción de Byakuya sería bueno verla, pero pues lo ocultan de él, no puede enterarse),__** Ryunna-san y Yunna-san **__(Jeje si aquí aparecen los papis, y un ligero HitsuKarin, pero pues aun queda tiempo para que todas las relaciones sean ya oficiales), __**Byakushi**__ (Si, hay varias parejas y pues las actualizaciones pues si estoy logrando que sean cada mes, jeje cumplo lo que prometo, este capitulo de hecho lo iba subir hace una semana pero pues tuve un bloqueo y no mas no escribí jajaja),__** AngelYueGuang **__(Ya ves jeje todo está cayendo en su lugar solo es con tiempo, pero pues en unos pocos capítulos veremos que sucede con Hisagi y Soi Fong así como la reacción de Byakuya al saber sobre su hermanita) y a __**X-Neira-X **__(Aquí está la continuación, gracias por leernos y bienvenida)_

**BLEACH NO ES MIO, ES DE TITE KUBO**

**Capitulo 12: Impostor, regalitos y Torneo**

Otro día mas en las vacaciones de nuestros habitantes de la sociedad de almas y de hueco mundo, para ser sinceros varios de ellos habían estado todo el lunes sentados en la sala de tv viendo los programas humanos, claro la mayoría de esas personas tenían planeado repetir este proceso un día más.

Así que ahí estaban la onceava división, Hisagi, Kira, Matsumoto, la treceava división, Iba, Rikichi, la cuarta división y ahora se les habían sumado Nel, las fracciones de Hallibel, Loly, Menoly y Lilenette. Ninguno de ellos tenía muchos ánimos, así que decidieron simplemente abrir aquella gaveta que Urahara les había dicho que tenía películas, así que ese era el plan para ese día…acostado y ver películas.

Pero para Renji, Nemu y Nanao el día sería algo diferente, las chicas querían ir hacer algo, pero claro todos estaban absorbidos por la televisión fue cuando vieron que Renji estaba a punto de irse, ambas le preguntaron que a donde iba, primero no quiso decirlo pero cuando llegaron Ichigo y Rukia no tuvo otro remedio que medio decirles su razón, así que el pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia una de los complejos deportivos de la ciudad, ya que Nemu y Nanao decidieron ir con ellos.

Tatsuki había estado entrenando duro estos días, Inoue le había avisado del juego de futbol del domingo y también le había pedido ayuda el lunes para algo que realmente no le había puesto atención. Siendo honesta no quería saber de su amiga, seguro lo que hubiera sido seria sobre Ichigo y no estabas para los problemas amorosos de ella, apenas y podía entenderse así misma en estos momentos y su eficaz forma para quitar su frustración tampoco estaba funcionando.

Debía admitirlo estaba algo confundida, pero no al no saber qué es lo que sentía sino porque si tenía claro sus sentimientos aun así había tenido un comportamiento que no debía de haber tenido, pero al ver a Renji con esa shinigami simplemente actuó. Desde que los shinigami volvieron lo sabía, lo aceptaba; Primero le gustaba Renji, pero eso no significaba que era algo reciproco y segundo también aceptaba que solo sería un sentimiento de atracción, ya que no era un caso "especial" como Ichigo que también era un shinigami o Ishida que al menos era Quincy.

Así que por eso no comprendía su comportamiento, tenía bien pensado sus sentimientos y situación para andar actúan por celos ¿cierto?, pero bueno eso lo dejaría para otro momento ya no podía estar pensando si su seguridad consigo misma estaba siendo afectada en esos momentos, ahora tenía que concentrarse en su torneo. Ajusto su cinturón y tomo su botella de agua para salir del vestidor al gimnasio, ahora solo tenía que tener en su mente GANAR.

En el momento que fue a ocupar su lugar para esperar su combate, miro hacia las gradas y rápidamente localizo a Inoue y las demás chicas sentadas en unas gradas, y más arriba vio a Mizuiro, Chad y Asano, levanto levemente la mano para saludarlos pero se congelo al ver que Renji iba subiendo las gradas junto con Ichigo, Rukia, Nanao y Nemu.

El grupo recién ingresado saludo a la distancia a Inoue y subieron inmediatamente con los demás chicos, Tatsuki clavo su mirada al frente ya que estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí pero luego recordó que ella misma lo había invitado, aunque eso no le explicaba porque después de haberlo tratado como lo trato se había aparecido.

-No parece que le importe su presencia Abarai-san- comento Nemu

-Y parece que ahora tú hablas de más- le contesto

-Solo hago lo que me pidieron ustedes, socializar y ese sería un comentario que Ikkaku te haría

-Tienes un punto- le reconoció Renji para nuevamente concentrarse en la primera pelea del torneo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los turistas el trió capitán se estaba preparando para salir, Byakuaya somos siempre llevaba ropas de acorde a su estilo pantalón de mezclilla azul, camisa negra con una inscripción y un chaleco de vestir blanco.

-¿Entonces Ukitake no es alérgico?- pregunto Byakuya

-No, no es alérgico Unohana-taicho me lo dijo- explico Komamura mientras tomaba sus billetera y la colocaba en una de las bolsas de la pantalón caqui holgado combinado con una camisa verde oscuro

-Bueno entonces vayamos a comprar el obsequio y ya- exclamo Kenpachi levantándose de su asiento para lucir sus pantalones negros con cadenas y su camisa sin mangas del mismo color

-Si, solo hay que ir por Iba, él es el que recuerda donde comprar el obsequio- explico Komamura dirigiéndose hacia la sala de televisión para poder ver la imagen mas flojeras que podrían ver, todos los guerreros de elite en el Gotei 13 además de los mejores arrancar de Las Noches estaban arranados por toda la sala absorbidos por la pantalla

-No puedo creer esto

-Son vacaciones Niño bonito- exclamo Kenpachi ante el comentario de Byakuya

-¿Qué tal si se les hace habito?- cuestiono el de la sexta

-Iba vámonos- le ordeno Komamura a su teniente

-Si Komamura-taicho- le respondió levantándose poco a poco sin despegar la mirada de la película de X-MEN 2

-Rikichi- llamo el Kuchiki

-Si taicho- respondió ladeando su cabeza hacia el pelinegro pero sus ojos seguían pegados a la televisión

-¿Dónde está Renji?

-Creo que se fue con Kuchiki-san e Ichigo

-Entonces tú también te vienes con nosotros

-¿eh? Si taicho…- dijo sin moverse mientras que los capitanes e Iba ya estaban en el marco de la puerta

-Rikichi

-SI SEÑOR- dijo ante su llamado levantándose como resorte y salir de la habitación junto con los demás

Se dirigían hacia la salida cuando se les hizo raro que Komamura se quedara parado viendo hacia al jardín, algo curiosos se dieron cuenta que la única persona que estaba en el jardín en esos momentos era la espada rubia quien estaba leyendo un libro.

-Komamura-taicho ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Iba

-¿Creen que sería buena idea invitarla también?- pregunto el capitán

-Suponiendo que la imposición de convivir con ellos seria fomentar alguna futura paz entre ellos y nosotros…- comento Byakuya- Pues si

-Como sea, si la vas a invitar hazlo sino vámonos- exclamo Kenpachi

-Está bien- dijo Komamura acercándose a la rubia- Disculpe hmmm…- se quedo meditando el nombre de la mujer- ¿Hallibel-san?

-¿Si?- respondió mirándolo de soslayo

-¿Nos preguntábamos si gustaba ir con nosotros a hacer unas compras?- le pregunto señalando a los demás mientras que la rubia también los veía

-Pero ustedes…

-Si no me equivoco su fracción están viendo la televisión con los oficiales del Gotei y aunque también pienso que un libro es un buen compañero creo que sería mejor salir un rato a estirar las piernas

-…-Hallibel se le quedo viendo un momento y luego miro hacia atrás de ella donde estaba la puerta de otra pequeña sala de estar, donde miro como Ulquiorra estaba acostado con un libro en su cara obviamente dormido y luego vio hacia el otro lado cercas del pasillo donde en otro sillón estaba desparramado Grimmjow- Sera un gusto acompañarlos- le contesto levantándose para caminar junto a ellos hacia la salida

El pequeño grupo de shinigamis y la espada tomo rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad para buscar las tiendas en donde iban a obtener el obsequio de Ukitake Joushiro. Mientras que en otra zona de la ciudad más en especifico en la casa de los Ishida un ambiente incomodo se apoderaba del almuerzo.

Primero que todo Uryuu estaba extrañado que su padre quisiera comer con él, ya que solo se dedicaba a su trabajo, pero ahí estaba compartiendo un silencioso y frio almuerzo en vez de estar con Nemu paseando por la ciudad. Pero bueno que le podía hacer así que se dedico a comer su alimento esperando que terminara pronto, lo cual no iba pasar al escuchar a su padre

-¿Qué planes tienes para las vacaciones?- pregunto Ryuuken fijando su mirada en su hijo mientras hacía a un lado unos papeles

-Pues no tengo nada bien definido…

-Espero que no te la pases perdiendo el tiempo con cosas que no valen la pena…

-Creí que había quedado claro que mis amistades no serian de tu preocupación- le contesto Uryuu molestándose con el comentario y levantándose de la silla

-Te devolví tus poderes con la condición de que te alejaras de ellos…- le dijo el peli azul imitando la acción de su hijo

-Casi me matas para eso, además cuando regrese de esa batalla creí que ya todo lo habíamos dejado atrás

-Una cosa es ser su amigo y otra andar con una shinigami-grito Ryuuken desesperándose ya que su plan de platicar tranquilas las cosas no había funcionando

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el chico asustado

-Lo que escuchaste, y no te hagas el loco- le dijo señalándolo- YO MISMO TE VI CON ESA SHINIGAMI

-¿Cómo sabes que era una shinigami?

-Tú ahorita me lo confirmaste al cien por ciento

-¿Qué? Padre eres imposible no entiendo ni para qué demonios acepte tu invitación a comer- le grito el pelinegro

-Porque también querías venir a decirme acerca de esa shinigami

-Pensé que sería bueno, pero ya veo que no- le dijo Uryuu- Mejor me voy…

-Mejor te vas a tu cuarto- sentencio el adulto- No sales de la casa

-¿Qué? No tengo que hacerte caso, en primer lugar tú ya me corriste de este lugar una vez…

-Y por eso también puedo decirte cuando regresar, así que te quedas aquí

-Si, claro para que puedas volver a encerrarme en una habitación y dejarme medio muerto ahí, no gracias

-Solo quiero que te regreses definitivamente, el único problema ahorita que tengo acerca de tu relación con esa shinigami es que ni te molestaste en mencionármelo

-Ahora vas a ser el padre que se preocupa por todo, no juegues conmigo y además lo de Nemu y yo solo es entre nosotros, ya tengo suficiente con el loco de su padre

-Ya te dije que no tengo algún otro problema, solo que me la presentes y se acabo

-Yo no…

-Disculpe Ishida-sama alguien vino a verlo- anuncio la ama de llaves interrumpiendo la discusión de padre e hijo, y enseguida sin esperar siquiera respuesta de nadie entro Isshin corriendo con un periódico en sus manos que inmediatamente oculto al ver a Uryuu

-Ryuuken que bien que estés aquí, ¡oh Uryuu realmente estas alto! Verte a lo lejos o en foto es distinto que verte de cercas

-Isshin ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le pregunto irritado el peli azul- Que no ves que tengo una plática con mi hijo

-Oh vamos Ryuuken sabes a lo vengo

-Pero Uryuu…- intento decir al saber que era lo que se refería

-Ya te ibas ¿verdad?- le dijo Isshin con una sonrisa y dirigiéndolo a la salida de la casa- Ichigo está en el torneo de Tatsuki-chan ve con ellos- le indico al chico mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara

-Pero…pero… ¿Qué demonios paso?- se pregunto el pelinegro viendo contrariado la puerta de su casa- ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Aun inmerso en un mar de cuestionamientos se fue caminando hacia el torneo de Tatsuki mientras que su padre en el interior de la casa se había vuelto a sentar para hablar con Isshin quien ahora mostraba una cara de preocupación

-Ryuuken has estado al pendiente del periódico

-Claro que si, es preocupante

-Analizando las noticias he caído en cuenta que no debe de ser una sola persona…

-Son varias, yo también lo he notado han reportado situaciones que han ocurrido al mismo tiempo

-Si, debemos de hacer algo tal vez si los vigilamos o algo

-No lo creo, eso ya lo intentamos Kurosaki, creo que ahora debemos pensar en otra cosa

-¿Pero en qué?

-Vayamos a caminar un rato tal vez así podremos ver en que andan los shinigami y así se nos ocurrirá algo

-Me parece bien

Ambos adultos salieron de la casa sin platicar o insultándose cuando alguno decía un comentario, mientras que en el torneo Tatsuki hacia su primera actuación, acabando en dos golpeas a su contrincante al sumar puntos al darle una patada directa a la cabeza, la pelinegra se dejo llevar un poco por su curiosidad dejándose a si misma voltear a ver a sus amigos, en especial al chico pelirrojo quien iba retirando su rostro de sorpresa ante la acción de la chica para luego girar a ver a Nanao, lo cual no le agrado mucho a Tatsuki.

-Aquí dice que es muy difícil conectar un golpe en la cabeza- comento Nanao a Renji quien se le acerco un poco más para leer la revista que tenia la teniente

-Ya veo, sabremos de estilo de espadas pero para esto no tengo ni idea de lo que se hace- comento Renji

-¿Qué no saben estilos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo?- pregunto Ichigo extrañado

-Pues algo así como una disciplina en si, no- contesto Renji

-Hola chicos- saludo Ishida, llegando al lugar con una cara de pocos amigos

-Uryuu, ¿Estas Bien?- pregunto Nemu

-Tuve una discusión con mi padre y luego un tipo que jamás en mi vida había visto llego y me saco de mi propia casa

-jaja Pobre de ti Ishida, solo alguien tan tonto como tú le pasa eso- se burlo Ichigo para luego recibir un codazo por parte de Rukia- ¿Qué? El también se burla

-Porque a ti te pasan siempre cosas tontas- se defendió Ishida- Pero honestamente el tipo si me saco de onda, simplemente llego diciéndole a mi padre que tenía que hablar con de algo que ya sabían y me dijo que tú estabas aquí y me cerró la puerta de mi casa en mi cara

-¿Cómo que te dijo que yo estaba aquí?- cuestiono el pelinaranja

-Si, bueno al menos mi padre parecía conocerlo pero también me extraño que supiera de ti

-Tal vez sea un conocido en común- dijo Renji

-¿Pero quién conocería a Ichigo y al padre de Ishida-san?- pregunto Nanao haciendo obvio la rareza del asunto

-No lo sé- respondió el chico de lentes- Pero se llamaba Isshin…creo- aclaro mientras que Ichigo se pegaba con su mano en la frente

-¿Dijiste Isshin?- pregunto Rukia

-Si-se limito a contestar el Quincy

-El que te corrió de tu casa fue mi padre- dijo Ichigo mientras que todos se le quedaban viendo confundidos- Mi padre está loco, y creí que ya lo conocías porque tu padre ha estado yendo a mi casa muy seguido- comento el pelinaranja

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que nuestros padres se conocían

-Ah… pues se conocen, ni siquiera yo sé cómo, pero se conocen- dijo restándole importancia el shinigami sustituto

-Vaya que son extraños los humanos- le susurro al oído Renji a Nanao

-Cierto- le dijo igual, sin darse cuenta que Tatsuki los observaba a lo lejos

Mientras tanto en la zona comercial de la ciudad los padres en cuestión caminaban pensativos por la calle, hasta que Ryuuken detuvo a Isshin abruptamente lo que dejo confundido al pelinegro

-¿Qué paso Ryuuken?

-Estamos en problemas, busca un lugar en donde escondernos- le dijo señalando hacia el frente y cuando el pelinegro giro su vista vio la razón del nerviosismo de su amigo. Byakuya, Kenpachi, Komamura, Iba, Hallibel y Rikichi caminando hacia ellos

-Ven entremos aquí en lo que pasan- dijo Isshin entrando a la primera tienda que se encontró

Al cerrar la puerta de esta ambos respiraron en alivio al sentirse seguros pero la escena que vieron delante suyo los alarmo, ya que al abrir la puerta tan de repente movieron una escalera en donde estaba el encargado de la tienda quien ahora estaba golpeando el suelo quedándose inconsciente, los dos corrieron hacia el cerciorándose que nada malo le hubiera pasado

-Solo esta inconsciente- dijo Ryuuken

-Bueno, eso es bueno no creo que los animalitos necesiten algo en un rato- exclamo Isshin al ver que la tienda era una Tienda de Mascotas

-¿Pero qué tal si entra alguien?- cuestiono el de lentes y aquel sudor frio que sintieron durante toda su infiltración a la mansión Shinigami-Arrancar los volvió a invadir

-Es esta Komamura-taicho, aquí es donde vimos los cachorros que le gustaron- escucharon la voz de uno de los shinigami desde afuera, así que ambos giraron sus rostros hacia la venta y vieron al grupo antes mencionado viendo las jaulas y accesorios

-No inventes- dijo hecho un manojo de nervios Isshin

-Rápido debemos llevar a este tipo a la bodega- ordeno Ryuuken tomando los brazos del encargado

-Si, espera rayos esta pesado para estar delgado- comento Isshin llevando al inconsciente encargado lo más rápido posible a la bodega detrás y justo cuando llegaban a esta la campanilla de la puerta sonó haciéndolo que dejaran caer al tipo - ¿Ryuuken qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto viéndolo nervioso

-Disculpe- grito Iba tocando una pequeña campanilla estilo hotel en el mostrador

-Bien, no tenemos otra opción- dijo Ryuuken, ponte esto le dijo pasándole unos cubre bocas que tenían cercas de una área limpia en donde asumía que era lo zona que usaba el veterinario

-¿Y esto para qué?

-Para que el de cabello de picos no te reconozca, o al caso cualquiera de ellos

-Espera Ryuuken, quieres decir que vamos a…

-Si, nos haremos pasar por los encargados de este lugar

-Pero Ryuuken no sé nada de animales

-Ni yo, Idiota ambos somos médicos no veterinarios- exagero su voz con enojo, pero sin gritar

-¿OIGA HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?- gritaron desde el mostrador

-Iba, no seas impertinente con la gente- lo regaño Komamura desde la zona en donde exhibían los cepillos para mascota

-Isshin ve- le ordeno casi aventándolo

-¿Y tú que vas hacer?- le pregunto aun resistiéndose

-Te ayudare desde aquí

-Bien, bien

-DISCULPE…-volvió a gritar Iba

-Si, disculpe- dijo Isshin evitando el contacto visual- Teníamos un problema haya atrás lo sentimos

-Está bien- dijo Komamura acercándosele mientras los demás de sus acompañantes curioseaban en la tienda- Quisiera comprar un cachorro

-¿De qué raza?- cuestiono Isshin algo nervioso

-¿Raza?- cuestiono el capitán

-Si, ya sabe como que tipo de perro quiere- le respondió Isshin aun sin querer verlos a los ojos

-Pues…mmm- se quedo pensando un rato- ¿Cómo cual le gustara a Ukitake, Iba?

-Pues no lo sé taicho- dijo meditándolo un rato Iba, Komamura se giro a ver que el más cercano a él era Byakuya pero estaba entretenido leyendo los folletos de información de mascotas y haciendo lo mismo estaba Rikichi

Luego vio a la arrancar que estaba entretenida viendo los acuarios, así que su última opción era Kenpachi que seguía viendo las jaulas de la vitrina que solo tenía dos perros y varios gatos; bueno tenía que aceptarlo estaba solo en la decisión de qué tipo de perro regalarle al capitán futuro padre.

-Pues no se- confeso Komamura- Es que quiero regalárselo a un amigo, pero no tengo ni idea cual le gustaría ya que nunca ha tenido un cachorro o una mascota, aparte de carpas en su estanque

-Pues podría regalarle más peces…- le dijo Isshin

-No- contesto firmemente, asustando a Iba- Quiero regalarle un perro, un cachorro

-Está bien…este entonces ¿Cómo es su amigo?- le pregunto Isshin entrando ya en su personaje- Tal vez así podríamos darle alguna opción

-Pues vera el tiene una enfermedad pero consulte con su doctora y me dijo que no había problema por el pelaje del cachorro, es amable, divertido y técnicamente es un regalo por motivo de que va ser padre- le explico Komamura

-Tal vez alguno que este todo afelpado y que sea seguro para los niños- añadió Iba

-Si déjeme ver que puedo aconsejarles…- les dijo Isshin aun teniendo nervios

-Un perro de raza grande- los interrumpió Byakuya acercándose a ellos, tensando al padre de su ahora cuñado, pero él no lo sabía… ni que era Isshin y ni que tenia cuñado

-¿Cómo dijo?- pregunto Isshin

-En sus folletos dice que un perro de gran tamaño es el ideal para un niño pequeño ya que es dócil, fiel y buen vigía

-Claro- dijo Isshin siguiéndole la corriente- Afelpado y grande- menciono corriendo hacia la bodega- Ryuuken no se qué demonios hacer… nos van a descubrir

-No, tranquilo no va pasar nada escuche todo desde aquí- le informo el peli azul- Y es cierto un perro de buen tamaño es el ideal para niños… pero cual demonios de todos estos le mandamos- se dijo así mismo viendo varias jaulas con algunos cachorros, dos de ellas eran más grandes que las otras y tenían muchos más cachorros que los demás

-Mira aquí dice que son pekineses y esto otros akitas- le dijo Isshin

-Creo que los akitas son grandes, mira aquí hay san Bernardo- comento Isshin viendo dos cachorros- Y estos son Chow Chow

-Pues le llevo el San Bernardo ¿No?- pregunto Isshin levándose de donde estaba acuclilladlo viendo los akitas, pero no se dio cuenta que había movido el cerrojo de la jaula

-También llévale el Chow Chow y esta mira- comento Ryuuken sacando a un samoyedo completamente blanco

-Pues ayúdame- le pidió sujetando el San Bernardo y haciendo malabares para también sujetar el Chow Chow

-Está bien- le dijo mientras se subía el cubre bocas y cargaba el samoyedo, sin percatarse tampoco que uno de los cachorros Akita estaba empujando la puerta de la jaula casi prácticamente abriéndola así que sin saber de esto ambos salieron a la recepción para mostrarles los cachorros a los shinigami

-Bien aquí están tres cachorros con las características que pidieron- les dijo Isshin realmente tomando enserio eso de ser empleado de una tienda de mascotas, todo para que nadie de ellos sospechara algo sobre ellos, ya que estaban manteniendo al mínimo su reitsu para despistar de alguna manera a los shinigami

-Son muy tiernos Komamura-ta…digo Komamura-sama-corrigió Iba al estar ante dos humanos, mientras acariciaba al San Bernardo quien resaltaba un poco más que los otros por su tamaño

-Es es tan intrigante- dijo el capitán mientras levantaba al Chow Chow que le ladraba juguetón

-Oh Kuchiki-sama este cachorro es tan bonito- comento Rikichi cargando al samoyedo

-De hecho es cachorrita- exclamo Ryuuken, al recordar que en su etiqueta decía que era hembra

-Si es…blanca- simplemente dijo Byakuya sin prestarle atención, pero un pequeño tirón en su pantalón le llamo la atención, así que miro hacia abajo y se encontró con un cachorro negro quien jugueteaba con el pantalón- Deja de hacer eso- ordeno al acuclillarse para quitarlo, pero el cachorro se le quedo mirando para luego comenzar a jadear tiernamente, causando una acción extraña en el capitán- Vaya si son tiernos estas cosas- murmuro el pelinegro al darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza del cachorro pero luego de detrás del mostrador salió corriendo otro cachorro de la misma raza y también lo acaricio un poco

-Me llevo este- dijo simplemente Komamura al seguir mimando al Chow Chow

-A Ukitake-san le va gustar- le dijo Iba a su capitán quien se le quedo viendo extrañado

-¿A Ukitake? No- exclamo el capitán- Este cachorro es para mí- declaro simplemente

-Pero, pero dijo que veníamos por un regalo para Ukitake-san- le recordó su teniente

-Es cierto Komamura- se unió a la plática Kenpachi, quien se había acercado junto con Hallibel

-Ese perro es curioso- comento la rubia

-¿Verdad Hallibel-san?- pregunto el capitán mientras le tendía el cachorro y ella simplemente se sorprendía- Ande cárguelo un momento

-Si…-dijo simplemente al sujetar al cachorro que comenzó a lamerla en juego

-Volviendo con nuestro propósito Komamura- le recordó Kenpachi- No podemos regresar sin un regalo

-Es cierto, podría ser cualquiera de los otros dos- comento mientras le quitaba la samoyedo a Rikichi- Esta es muy bonita

-Si, pero no creo que sea tan buena para Ukitake-sama

-Estoy de acuerdo con el chiquillo- decía Kenpachi mientras analizaba a la perrita blanca y luego al san Bernardo- Esa cachorra no sé porque no me hace pensar en Ukitake

-Tienes razón es como una extraña sensación pero siento que ella sería feliz con alguien más…- comento Komamura viéndola más fijamente

-A mi me agrada mas este para Ukitake- exclamo el de la onceava mientras palmeaba al san Bernardo

-Esa raza es mucho más cuidadosa con los niños aun cuando sea un perro realmente grande- les aseguro Ryuuken

-Si, ese cachorro se ve muy tranquilo, justo lo que necesita un hombre que se la pasa en reposo más de la mitad del año- decidió el de la séptima

-Pero la cachorrita es muy bonita- dijo Iba al ver a la pequeña samoyedo

-Si- concordó Rikichi

-Esos ojos azules que tiene como que le da más rareza…- dijo Kenpachi

-Si, realmente como que hace recordar a…

-Hitsugaya Toshiro-kun- intervino la arrancar mientras se acomodaba al chow chow en su pecho

-SI- concordaron los shinigami

-Me llevo a los tres- decidió Komamura

-Si…está bien-dijo Isshin y luego se acerco a Ryuuken- ¿Y ahora? No sabemos el precio de esos perros…- le murmuro

-La computadora debe de venir- le dijo de la misma manera mientras se acercaba a la maquina- Mientras ve por unas jaulas de aquel estante- le ordeno señalando la entrada

-Kuchiki-sama van a llevar los tres- comento Rikichi girándose hacia donde estaba su capitán pero al verlo que sucedía hizo un sonido agudo que se junto al de Isshin cuando también salió de detrás del mostrador- KUCHIKI-SAMA- grito acercándose al montón de cachorros que tenia rodeado al capitán

-Yo se los quito- exclamo Isshin al ver que el chico pelinegro estaba sentado rodeado de pequeños Akitas que lo lamian y se le aventaban encima

-Yo ayudo- dijo Rikichi retirando unos cachorros que se volvían acercar

-Oye ayúdanos…- le pidió Isshin a Ryuuken, mientras Iba se unía a la batalla contra los cachorros

-Quítenlos ya- ordeno Byakuya, mientras Iba le pasaba unos cachorros al peliblanco del mostrador que corría hacia la bodega para meterlos en su jaula

-Tranquilos- dijo Isshin sosteniendo a tres cachorros

-Simplemente salieron de alguna parte- comento Byakuya retirando a varios cachorros que nuevamente se le aventaban y fue cuando una bola de pelos pegándose al mostrador como escondiéndose le llamo la atención, era uno de esos cachorros pero este no se acercaba y mantenía su actitud tímida y tranquila

-Ya casi- dijo Isshin quitando a los últimos cachorros que llevo personalmente a la bodega

-Aquí falta uno- les dijo Rikichi acercándose al cachorro que había visto Byakuya, pero este inmediatamente se hizo para atrás

-Detente Rikichi- le ordeno Byakuya a su subordinado- ¿Podría venderme este cachorro?- pregunto a Isshin una vez que había salido

-Si claro…- le dijo sujetando al cachorro y ofreciéndoselo al pelinegro, quien no lo sujeto y en vez lo tomo Rikichi

-Parece que todos llevan una mascota- comento Hallibel aun jugueteando con el Chow

-Yo no… y tu tampoco- exclamo Kenpachi

-Yo voy a llevar unos peces

-¿Qué?- cuestiono el capitán ante la declaración y vio a Isshin quien cargaba varias jaulas- Oye tu- lo llamo mientras caminaba hacia una de las jaulas de la entrada- Quiero este también- le dijo señalándole a un cachorro negro con pecho ocre, algo gordito

-Señor ese es un rodwiller, no es muy recomendable para niños pequeños…- le aclaro el Kurosaki, sabiendo esto cuando quiso tener un perro de esos pero Mazaki se había negado por miedo que lastimara a las gemelas que tenían apenas unos meses de edad

-No vivirá cercas de un niño, lo más parecido a un niño que estará cercas creo que es más peligro ella que el cachorro- comento Kenpachi

-Como digas entonces- le dijo Isshin llevando otra jaula hacia Ryuuken para regresar por el rodwiller- "Lo que sea porque ellos ya se vayan, además nos dijeron cosas muy interesantes este día"- pensó el Kurosaki al intentar verle el lado bueno a la situación

-Bueno son cuarenta mil yen- les dijo Ryuuken al haber encontrado los precios, los shinigami le dieron el dinero y tomaron sus jaulas junto con algunos productos de cuidado diario, además de que Isshin también le llevo una pequeña pecera y dos peces en unas bolsas a Hallibel

Los turistas pagaron y tomaron sus cosas, Rikichi llevaba una bolsa con todos los accesorios que compraron mientras que Byakuya cargaba al cachorro, al igual que Komamura pero también cargaba sus accesorios ya que le había pedido a Iba que le ayudara a Hallibel con sus nuevas mascotitas.

Al momento en que los shinigami y la arrancar salieron Isshin se dejo caer al suelo mientras que Ryuuken apoyaba su cabeza en el mostrador, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-No se dieron cuenta- comento Isshin quitándose el cubre bocas

-Tuvimos suerte pero debemos irnos de aquí

-Cierto, vayámonos

Ambos salieron de la tienda fijándose en la puerta si los shinigami estaban aun cerca, pero al ver que no era así iniciaron su carrera para poder alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, realmente no entendía cómo es que los problemas los seguían pero bueno, el punto ahora es que se habían salvado de otra

En tanto en el torneo de la ciudad los chicos seguían apoyando a Tatsuki quien había llegado al último encuentro, vieron como su amiga respiraba para calmar los nervios, el árbitro del encuentro pidió que ambas entraran a la zona de combate para iniciar. Inoue y las chicas del instituto gritaron dándole apoyo lo que hizo que Tatsuki volteara a sonreírles, y se permitió volver a ver a Renji quien solo la veía sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Se giro hacia su oponente para hacer la acostumbrada reverencia para iniciar el combate tenía que ganar, así seria campeona y podría disfrutar a gusto sus vacaciones, tal vez iría alguna parte lejos de los nuevos turistas para poner en claro sus pensamientos, quien sabe todo podría hacer una vez ganara ese encuentro

-A LUCHAR- dijo el árbitro apartándose para que las dos chicas se acercaran intentando conectar los primeros golpes pero se bloqueaban mutuamente

-Esa chica lo que tiene es un buen bloqueo- comento Renji

-Tienes razón- concordó Ichigo al también analizar la pelea de su amiga

-Arisawa-san no debe confiarse- siguió la plática Nanao- Si lo hace su contrincante podría aprovechar ese momento

-Tatsuki-san siempre se mantiene concentrada en sus peleas- les dijo Mizuiro

-Eso es cierto, le tiene que ser fácil ganarle

-Te equivocas Uryuu- le dijo Nemu a su chico- Contra una rival como ella solo tiene dos opciones fingir sobre confianza y ser lo suficientemente rápida para poder bloquear el golpe que la chica le dé en ese momento o imitarla, simplemente estar cubriéndose

-Nemu tiene razón, estoy seguro de que Tatsuki debe saberlo- exclamo Ichigo

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- le pregunto Ishida a su novia

-Olvidas que también mi estilo de lucha es cuerpo a cuerpo

Pero la respuesta de Nemu fue callada cuando vieron que el contendiente de Tatsuki le había logrado dar una patada en el torso, lo que la deja con desventaja en puntos en el combate

-VAMOS ARISAWA- grito Asano, mientras que Tatsuki se alejaba un poco de su oponente

-Ahora debe decir que estrategia usar- comento por primera vez Chad

Y así era, ese momento era en cuanto Tatsuki debía tomar una decisión sobre cómo ganar el combate así que se seguido moviendo mientras hacía varias fintas de intentar atacar a su rival pero retirándose al circular por el cuadrilátero, mientras que la chica con quien luchaba le tiraba otros golpes para tentarla a volver a atacar continuamente y encontrar un punto abierto, pero esto no ocurrió.

Tatsuki le sonrió soberbiamente, al por fin decir que hacer no fingiría sobre confianza ella estaba confiada de que ganaría así que solo tenía que esperar el momento de de atacar, aunque no pensó en hacerlo su mirada fue a dar hacia donde estaba sus amigos pero lo hizo en un mal momento ya que Renji le estaba sonriendo a Nanao mientras le pasaba una botella de refresco, nuevamente todo lo que estaba pensando en el vestidor regreso a su mente, ya tenía una resolución solo era una atracción tonta no tenia que sentir celos.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque de su rival, al ver el puño pasar a un lado de ella cierta tristeza la embargo si le daba tanto coraje consigo misma por sentir celos, solo le hacía ver que no estaba tan segura de su decisión, pero era por eso que prefería alejarse por lo que les restara de vacaciones a los shinigami. Ciño las cejas y aprovecho que su contrincante estaba por darse completamente la vuelta para darle un puñetazo en el costado, obteniendo un punto, pero no acaba aun tomo uno de los brazos de la chica y la lanzo usando un movimiento de judo legal y dándole otro golpe en abdomen logrando así un combo que le dio el gane de la pelea.

-SI TATSUKI-SAN FELICIDADES- gritaron las chicas del instituto y Asano

La pelinegra sonrió en cuanto el árbitro le levanto la mano constando que había ganado, luego fue a intercambiar saludos con su contrincante y también debía seguir con la usual premiación y en cuanto termino los turistas y los humanos que los acompañaban se levantaron para ir a esperar a Tatsuki a fuera, pero en cuanto se cruzaron con Inoue y sus amigas, Rukia intento no poner mala cara.

-Kurosaki-kun vamos a ir con Tatsuki-san a un cafetería a festejar su triunfo ¿Nos acompañan?- le dijo la castaña sonriendo, pero sintiéndose intimidada por Rukia

-Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-san tiene planes, pero nosotros con gusto los acompañaremos- dijo Nanao sabiendo lo ocurrido el día anterior por boca de Rukia, y honestamente la mayoría de la sociedad femenina shinigami estaba de acuerdo con que no era de muy amigas intentar bajarle al novio a alguien

-Pero ustedes no son amigos de Arisawa- contesto Mahana

-Pero son nuestras amigas- le contesto Mizuiro

-No creo que Tatsuki tenga problema con que ellas fueran, nosotros solo nos quedaremos a felicitarla- les dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba para que lo siguieran y todo aquello no se convirtiera en una pelea de "gatas"

Los turistas pasaron siguiendo al shinigami sustituto y su novia, seguidos por las chicas quienes no estaban muy felices. Al casi salir Ichigo se le emparejo a Renji quien venía platicando con los chicos

-Oye ¿Qué no vas a hablar con Tatsuki?

-No…no lo sé- le respondió Renji al pelinaranja

-Renji no seas tonto, ve a hablar con ella

-Pero…

-Renji es mejor que aclares las cosas ahora que andes con tus dilemas todas las vacaciones- le dijo Rukia

-Está bien, demonios ustedes son tan fastidiosos- dijo mientras se detenía- Ahora regreso- simplemente dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba en dirección a los vestidores

Renji se dirigía a los vestidores sin saber si quiera realmente que decir pero algo tendría que ocurrírsele, al cabo tenía algo de tiempo para pensarlo. Pero en esos momento en la mansión Nel corría por los pasillos del lugar en búsqueda del espada seis, pero no lo encontraba, fue cuando vio a Ulquiorra salir de la segunda sala con cara confusa, aun algo adormilada

-Ulqui-chan ¿Sabes dónde está Grimmy?- le pregunto la niña al pelinegro

-Estaba aquí pero ya no- le contesto simplemente- ¿Tu has visto a Loly o Menoly?

-Nop- le contesto sonriéndole para luego agarrarlo de la mano- Ven vamos a buscar a Grimmy

-Pero…- intento replicar mientras que la niña lo jalaba en dirección a los cuartos de los arrancar, fue en ese momento que los shinigami que fueron a comprar llegaron con todas sus nuevas adquisiciones

Inmediatamente los shinigami fueron hacia la segunda sala, ya que por los susurros lejanos de la sala de televisión se daban cuenta que sus teniente seguían pegados a las películas, Hallibel les agradeció por la tarde y se excuso para ir a dejar a sus mascotas en su habitación, pero Komamura se ofreció para ayudarle con la pecera pidiéndole a Iba que llevara a su cachorro con los capitanes.

Al llegar a la sala Rikichi dejo salir al Akita de su capitán que estaba sacando los accesorios que había comprado para él, mientras que Kenpachi se le quedaba viendo raro a su Rodwiller quien parecía medio dormido, al parecer había escogido a un cachorro perezoso.

-Que pequeño es el cachorro que Komamura-taicho escogió- comento Iba al dejar salir al Chow

-Ese Komamura es raro que ande tan caballeroso con la arrancar- dijo Kenpachi al poner el suelo a su cachorro que inmediatamente se quedo dormido

-Debemos aprovechar a establecer un lazo de paz con los arrancar, no le veo nada de malo- le respondió Byakuya al tomar un collar blanco y ver a su cachorro que se apego mas a Rikichi

-Puede ser…- dijo Ken

-Los cachorros de los capitanes se ven muy tranquilos- les dijo Iba intentando cambiar la conversación, ya que sabía que si se extendía comentaría sus propios pensamientos y con su suerte su capitán entraría justo en ese momento

-Bien, ¿Dónde está mi pequeño cachorro?- pregunto Komamura la entrar a la sala, dándole un la razón a los pensamientos de Iba- Ven aquí- le dijo cargando a su Chow que empiezo a jadear feliz

-Taicho ¿Qué haremos con los regalitos?

-Debemos ponerles un moño a la jaula y dárselos a Ukitake y Hitsugaya, estoy seguro que les gustara

-¿oye y es normal que este solo duerma?- le pregunto Kenpachi al ver a su mascota

-Claro, son cachorros, son como bebes ellos solo duermen, comen y hacen del baño- les dijo mientras veía a su mascota- ¿Qué nombre te pondré?

-¿Nombre?- cuestiono escuetamente el Kuchiki

-Si, también se les ponen nombre para que los llames y te hagan caso, además debes educarlos bien ya que podrían llegar a hacerse unos perros traviesos y destructores

-Ya veo- comento Byakuya al ver a su cachorro que estaba hecho bolita en las piernas de Rikichi, quien estaba leyendo un folleto de los cuidados de un Akita

-Ya se- dijo Komamura, con felicidad mientras que Iba le ponían el collar naranja que habían comprado- Te pondré Moka, como el café ese con hielo que compramos hoy en la ciudad

-Pero taicho, ni siquiera sabe si es macho o hembra…

-Es cierto pero Moka no suena ni femenino ni masculino- le dijo mientras le levantaba la pata- Y es hembra, hay que recordar eso para su crianza

-Luego que nombre le pongo al mío- comento para sí mismo Kenpachi

-¿es hembra o macho?- pregunto Iba, sin prestar a atención a los de la sexta quienes estaban intentando ponerle el collar al Akita

-En su jaula decía que era macho

-Pues…no tengo una buena idea- le dijo Komamura

-Para que cansarnos que Yachiru le ponga uno… y tu niño bonito ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner a tu cachorro?

-Abarai- respondió Byakuya

-Pero Kuchiki-taicho ese el apellido de Renji-san

-Por eso…- le respondió

-Bueno ya les puse los moños, Iba ve a llamar a Ukitake y Hitsugaya

-Si capitán como usted ordene- contesto el teniente al salir de la habitación

Pronto seria oficial, la familia de los shinigami ahora sería mayor al tener por fin unas lindas mascotas, pero eso realmente a no importaba para uno de los shinigami quien ahora no podía despegar lo ojos de unas puertas que decían vestidores. Así es Renji estaba técnicamente contando los segundo para que Tatsuki saliera de ahí y así por fin aclarar las cosas, pero parecía que pasara una eternidad y no salía.

Los minutos pasaron y el pelirrojo se recargo en la pared frente a los vestidores, después de unos minutos más varias chicas empezaron a salir del vestuario haciendo que Renji se enderezara un poco al saber que la chica quien esperaba estaba a punto de salir; mientras salían las chicas se sintió un poco incomodo al sentir las mirada de ellas examinándolo.

¿Qué tanto le veían? Se pregunto mentalmente, ese tipo de miradas eran las que le daban las mujeres del Seretei a su capitán no a él. Pero enseguida olvido su incomodidad al ver a Tatsuki salir del vestidor cargando su trofeo, la chica iba acompañada de su contrincante en la final y se quedo helada al ver a Renji frente a ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sin ninguna tibieza Tatsuki

-Quiero hablar contigo es todo- le contesto Renji poniendo mala cara

-Arisawa…- la nombro la chica y solo recibió una sonrisa de respuesta

-Está bien, nos veremos en otro torneo Haruhi- le dijo dándole a entender que no había problema

-Bien, nos vemos- se despidió la chica caminando lejos de ellos

-¿Qué quieres Renji?

-Simplemente que me expliques el motivo de tu puñetazo del viernes

-¿Eso? Vamos ni siquiera recordaba que te había golpeado

-Pues yo si, además de que cuando intente hablar contigo después me mandaste muy lejos y aparte me golpeaste con una lata

-No tengo nada que explicarte…

-Claro que si chiquilla, yo no me comportado mal educado contigo como tu conmigo si, solo pido explicación- le dijo Renji dejando que el enojo se mostrara en su cara, lo cual se le hizo raro a Tatsuki porque esta vez era un enojo autentico- Hasta me bastaría con que digas que estabas estresada con tu torneo, aunque en el fondo tu y yo sepamos que es mentira

-"¿mentira? Se habrá dado cuenta que me llama la atención"- pensó al estar en aprietos- Pues claro que no estaba estresada

-Claro que no, desde la semana pasada que te veías confiada, por eso es que digo que tu y yo sabíamos que no era por eso…- Renji se sonrió al notar cierta incomodidad de la pelinegra- ¿o que hay alguna razón oculta?

-Claro que no Akapine, solo eres molesto y ya

-¿Cuándo te moleste demonios?-cuestiono alzando la voz- Tu simplemente me diste un puñetazo cuando yo apenas y estaba recuperando la conciencia después del tremendo reto de bebida que tuvimos los chicos, Matsumoto y yo

-¿reto de bebida? Ustedes estaban semi desnudos- elevo su voz Tatsuki al recordar el estado de Renji, aunque debía admitir que se arrepintió no haberlo visto mejor con su cabello suelto y sin camisa

-Acostumbramos a jugar poker desnudo, tener momentos libres en la sociedad de almas es algo escasos y más ahora, lo único que hacemos es embriagarnos y jugar estúpidos juegos que nos hagan olvidarnos de nuestras responsabilidades

-Aquí no es la sociedad de almas, no tenían porque estar haciendo eso

-¿Que parte de es lo que nos acostumbramos hacer no me entendiste?- cuestiono sarcástico- Te aseguro que en unos años ese tipo de juegos serán de tus costumbre también

-No lo creo, no tengo amigos tan pervertidos o no soy una chica con el cuerpo de Matsumoto para andar con cinco tipos

-Jajaja, no tienes que ser como Matsumoto eres bastante atractiva así- le dijo Renji con toda su seguridad, provocando un ligero sonrojo en Tatsuki- Sabes yo solo buscaba una explicación o una disculpa eso es todo, me saco de onda tu actitud cuando días antes habíamos conversado agradablemente

-Pues discúlpame- le respondió sin tener una buena explicación a sus actitudes

-¿entonces no tienes una explicación?- le pregunto divertido

-Confórmate con la disculpa Renji- le dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo

-No soy alguien tan conformista, pero podría ignorar el hecho de que no hay explicación si un día de estos aceptas salir conmigo

-¿Salir contigo?- pregunto extrañada y algo avergonzada

-Si, debo de evitar que me vuelvas a golpear y si, si sigo estando en esa casa obviamente voy a volver a embriagarme y jugar poker desnudo, así que la mejor opción es salir con alguien que me agrede

-Una razón bastante estúpida para invitarme a salir, Renji

-Igual que tu petición de conformarme con una simplona disculpa para dejar de preguntar cual fue tu motivo por el cual me golpeaste

-Buen argumento Renji- le dijo sonriéndole sarcástica- ¿Entonces a donde quieres ir?- le pregunto aceptando su invitación a salir

-Hoy no creo que se pueda, tus amigas te están esperando para ir a festejar tu triunfo

-Entonces vamos, ¿O que ustedes no son mis amigos también?- le pregunto sonriéndole de lado al tomarlo del brazo para caminar hacia afuera del gimnasio en que los demás los esperaban

Si bien era solo una salida de amigos, para ambos chicos ya era un avance que alguno tendría que pedir en algún momento, pero algo podría o no surgir, eso ya sería algo que verían en un futuro de todos modos aun faltaba tiempo para los shinigami se fueran de ese lugar.

En la mansión de los turistas Ukitake, Unohana y Hitsugaya caminaban guiados por Iba, les había dicho que tenía unos presentes para los capitanes, lo cual se le hizo raro a mas pequeño pero Ukitake lo convenció de ir con él.

Al llegar al vieron a Komamura que regañaba a un cachorro que tenía un lado un libro; el cual era de Ulquiorra, Byakuya que mantenía una mirada vigía a otro cachorro que estaba hecho bolita lo mas lejos de su dueño.

-Aquí están Komamura-taicho- le dijo Iba

-Oh que bien, miren les trajimos unos regalitos-les dijo el capitán de la séptima división mientras los llegados se sentaba en el sillón- Esperemos les gusten

-Aquí está el tuyo- dijo Kenpachi al darle una jaula a Ukitake, mientras que Rikichi le acercaba una más pequeña a Hitsugaya

-A ver vemos que son- comento feliz Ukitake al abrir la jaula y sacar al cachorro que era el san Bernardo

-QUE BONITO- grito Matsumoto que iba pasando por ahí, al estar buscando a su capitán

-Si es muy lindo, muchas gracias chicos- les dijo Ukitake acariciando al perrito que se pegaba mas a el- Shiro abre tu regalo

-Si es otro de eso, no gracias- dijo señalando al perro que se veía más grande que los otros

-Si taicho vamos a ver el suyo ande, ande- le insistió su teniente al tomar su cámara fotográfica

-Bien como digan- dijo el pequeño al abrir poco a poco la jaula, y al instante una bola de pelos blanco salió lanzada hacia el- Quítenmelo me ataca- grito el pequeño al tirarse al sillón y sentir los lengüetazos en su cara

-Es muy bonito- dijo con una voz desparramadora de ternura Matsumoto

-Es hembra- le dijo Komamura sonriendo mientras que Unohana le quitaba la perrita de la cara a Hitsugaya

-Yo no la quiero- dijo Hitsugaya, mientras que Unohana le ponían la cachorra en su regazo y la samoyedo se le quedaba viendo como curioseándolo

-Shiro agradece tu regalo ya verás que le tomas cariño a tan linda cachorrita

-Si ustedes lo dicen- dijo levantándose e intentar salir del lugar

-¿A dónde va Hitsugaya-san?- pregunto Unohana al ver como la cachorrita saltaba del sillón y corría hacia él

-Tengo que ir con… este tengo cosas que hacer- contesto sonrojándose un poco

-Taicho pero su cachorrita

-Si Shiro anda llévatela, seguro a Karin-chan también le gusta…

-UKITAKE- reclamo cual berrinche al sonrojarse mas

-Tranquilo chico como si no supiéramos que vas a ir a ver a la hermana de Ichigo- se burlo Kenpachi aun analizando a su cachorro que estaba profundamente dormido

-Ya me voy- dijo tomando a la cachorra y saliendo del lugar

De alguna manera el chico aun no se sentía cómodo con eso de hablar abiertamente de su amistad con Karin, ya que realmente ambos se gustaban y disfrutaban de convivir juntos; pero bueno tenía que acostumbrase que lo molestaran con esos asuntos. Muy cercas de la casa de los Kurosaki, Renji y Tatsuki caminaban platicando de puras tonterías, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica y se despidieron quedando de salir al día siguiente.

Karin estaba en la entrada de su casa platicando con Hitsugaya quien veía con aprensión a su nueva mascota, realmente nunca había tenido ninguna mascota que debía hacer.

-Es muy linda Toshiro- le dijo Karin- Su pelaje blanco es como la nieve

-Creo que es lo único llamativo de esa cosa

-Toshiro no es una cosa, es tu cachorrita- le dijo tomándola y acercándosela al chico- Anda acaríciala

-no la tuve que traer cargada hasta acá

-Acaríciala te digo- le ordeno Karin poniendo una cara de enojo

-Está bien, está bien- dijo el chico posando su mano en la cabeza del samoyedo quien inmediatamente comenzó a mover su rabito y se le iluminaron los ojos

-Mírala, que feliz es que su dueño la trate bonito

-Pero de que sirve tener un cachorro

-Son muy fieles sabes, ya verás que le tomaras cariño- le repitió la pelinegra mientras que Hitsugaya tomaba confianza y tomaba su perrita para ponerlo en su regazo- Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?

-No sé, solo me la regalaron

-¿Que tal si le pones Copito?- opino la chica

-¿Copito?- pregunto inseguro pero la perrita soltó un leve ladrido mientras se levantaba en sus dos patitas para apoyarse en el abdomen de su dueño- Al parecer el gusta, así que se llamara copito

-Si, déjame traerle un poco de leche para que no se deshidrate

Después de pasar un buen atardecer junto con Karin Hitsugaya partió hacia la mansión, con su cachorrita dormida en su brazos por tanto jugar con su más que amiga, menos que novia, Al llegar se impresiono que los murmuras de la sala de televisión siguieran así que se dirigió a paso firme hacia haya, y al abrir la puerta se impresiono que la gente parecía aumentar, ahora también estaban los capitanes Kyoraku y Amagai, además de Stark, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra estaba viendo las películas.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta Ikkaku, Hisagi y Matsumoto voltearon a hacía, su teniente solo lo saludo y se hizo a un lado para darle a entender que podría sentarse junto a ella, pero la estridente risa de los chicos lo molesto

-¿pero que es lo que traes en las manos?- pregunto Ikkaku riéndose del hecho de ver a un gran capitán con su aspecto frio y serio con un seudo peluche tierno en sus brazos

-Que te interesa Madarame- le grito llamando la atención de todos- ¿Qué no piensan hacer otra cosa más que estar aplastados viendo películas?

-Pues por lo menos hasta que nos de sueño pretendemos seguir aquí- le contestaron cínicamente

-Pues que bola de flojos- simplemente dijo antes de marcharse molesto

-Hitsugaya-taicho debería calmarse un poco, son vacaciones- dijo Ikkaku al regresar toda su atención a la película

-Bueno al menos alguien no está ahí dentro- le comento Hitsugaya a Renji al verlo pasar por el jardín

-No, acabo de llegar y ahora resulta que debo de cuidar del cachorro de mi capitán, pero veo que también tu tienes uno

-Si, es copito

-Bueno nombre, Kuchiki-taicho le puso Abarai al suyo- dijo con lagrimas el teniente- mientras levantaba la manos que tenían un recipiente para comida de perro, pero en el instante ese recipiente esta en el suelo y lo había representado el cachorro en cuestión- ¿Pero cómo demonios?- pregunto el pelirrojo al volver hacia arriba

-ABARAI- llamo Byakuya desde el segundo piso- Es tu culpa Renji, salió corriendo persiguiéndote

-Pero…pero…

-Ya que estas abajo también tráeme algo de comer a mi- le ordeno en un intento de reprensión de la preferencia que su cachorro sentía por su teniente

Hitsugaya continúo su trayecto al ver que su vida no era tan miserable como algunas personas que lo rodeaban, ese día había sido bastante tranquilo para ser honesto pero también le habían llevado nuevas adquisiciones a algunos.

Otro día de las vacaciones habían terminado, pero el día siguiente se pintaba para ser un buen día, o mejor dicho una BUENA noche, aunque ninguno de los turistas o anfitriones se lo veía venir, tal vez era hora de que en las vacaciones de verano…la temperatura subiera.

_Esperamos sus comentarios, sugerencias y quejas, ya saben cómo hacerlas llegar, ya que quisiéramos saber que opinan de que el próximo capítulo pues jeje haya dos que tres cosillas subidas de tono_

_Y que es lo que nos espera para el día miércoles de estas vacaciones shinigami y arrancar, que otras cosas podrían pasar en unas semanas que ya han pasado bastantes cosas._

_¿Renji y Tatsuki saldrán en una cita?_

_¿El encargado de la tienda habrá despertado?_

_¿Ryuuken e Isshin encontraran a los del periódico antes de ser expuestos?_

_¿Byakuya podrá tratar bien a su nueva mascota?_

_¿Los teniente y Arrancar se levantaran de sus sillones para hacer algo más entretenido que ver películas?_

_¿Urahara mostrara su personalidad complote adora que estamos acostumbrados?_

_Esto y más en nuestro próximo capítulo… en que nuestros protagonistas sabrán como traer la locura de las Spring Break…al Summer Break_

_SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSAN!_


	19. Lo que pasa en la fiesta 1

_Que onda chavos, lo sabemos mucho tiempo pero pues las obligaciones a veces dejan sin ganas de hacer lo de ocio._

_Este capitulo es especial en el sentido en que explayaremos un poco de las cosas que pues ya estando en universidad y en una ciudad solos… pues honestamente es de lo poco que hay que hacer, salir a los bares jeje. Asi que viene con varias advertencias, menores de edad no lo hagan, espero no ofender a nadie y mas respecto a ciertos detalles que hablan sobre lo que a veces pasa en los bares con los cadeneros y eso… cosa que nunca hago jajaja porque debo confesar que si me comparan con una de las chicas de Bleach soy idéntica a Apache o Tatsuki jajajaja_

_Es la primera parte porque si esta saliendo bastante largo, la segunda parte promete ser mas divertida que esta pero aun asi esperemos que les guste_

_BLEACH NO ES DE NOSOTROS, SI LO FUERA SEGURAMENTE NI EXISTIRIA PORQUE NO SOMOS TITE KUBO jejeje_

**Capitulo 13: Lo que pasa en la Fiesta…**

El dia miércoles llego para nuestros vacacionistas, como ya habia sido costumbre la mayoría de los del Gotei 13 estaban tirados en la sala de televisión viendo películas, en estos momentos estos eran conformados en su totalidad por hombres, estaban Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira y Renji. Todos estaban inmerso en la Guerra de las Galaxias: Episodio tres, hasta que Yumichika se dio cuenta de algo y se dijo asi mismo que debía exteriorizarlo

-Oigan- intento llamar la atención de sus amigos y ellos solo hicieron un sonido- ¿Se han dado cuenta que no nos hemos parado de aquí desde el lunes?

-Yo ayer sali a pasear- se defendió Renji

-Pero la mayoría hemos estado aquí viendo película tras película, sin hacer nada mas entretenido- les dijo Yumichika- Tengo ganas de hacer algo

-Es cierto, deberíamos aprovechar que estamos en un mundo interesante y sin responsabilidades- exclamo Kira también aburrido

-¿Pero qué?- cuestiono Ikkaku

-Yo tengo una idea- les dijo Hisagi entrando a la sala al haber escuchado todo- Iremos a pasarnos una noche al mero estilo humano

-¿Qué?- pregunto Renji sin captar bien a su amigo

-Si, estuve hablando con Urahara y me comento de ciertas actividades que hacen los humanos de una edad joven por las noches- les explico Hisagi- Nos iremos a conocer la vida nocturna de esta ciudad

-Quieres decir que nos vamos a ir a beber…por fin- comento Ikkaku ya emocionado y mas cuando Hisagi le confirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza que estaba en lo correcto

-Pues entonces a prepararnos para una buena noche- dijo Yumichika

-Si, una noche solo de…

-Yo voy…- dijo una voz a un lado de ellos

-¿Matsumoto?- gritaron agudamente los shinigami

-Si, bueno entonces hoy iremos a beber y bailar un rato- dijo la chica emocionada

-NO- grito Hisagi logrando que no solo la rubia sino sus amigos se le quedaran viendo- Es que fue mi idea e iba ser una noche de hombres…

-Hisagi- lo llamo Matsumoto levantando su ceja ante la Noche de chicos- Si van solos nadie se les van acercar pero si van acompañados por una amiga obviamente se la van a pasar mejor

-Pero ahí si nadie se acercara…

-Error Hisagi, si los ven con chica pero que no hacen nada con esa chica obviamente les llamaran mas la atención, las mujeres siempre buscamos drama- explico la mujer pero su lógica no era entendida

-Bien hagan lo que quieran- dijo Ikkaku para evitar seguir discutiendo al fin al cabo el punto es que iban a salir a divertirse

-Sera mejor que invitemos a Ichigo y a Ishida, también esta Chad- opino Renji, además podría invitar a Tatsuki con excusa que era su cita acordada

-Pero los chicos humanos son menores de edad- le recordó Kira

-Que importa- dijo Rangiku- No les daremos de beber, pero salir con nosotros si pueden

-Urahara también podría hacerles identificaciones como a nosotros- comento Hisagi- El me dijo que asi podremos pasar fácilmente

-Chicos…- les dijo Kira- Si ahora que vamos a ir pues todos…seria bueno que también invitáramos a…

-¿Los Arrancar?- pregunto Ikkaku- Ni locos los invitamos solo iremos nosotros esta bien

- Esta bien- dijeron todos

-Bueno entonces, será mejor que nos arreglemos para mas al rato- dijo Matsumoto viéndolos- No planeo ir con ustedes si se ven asi, espero que se arreglen tantito

-Yo ire a decirle Ichigo- les dijo Renji saliendo de la sala igual que Hisagi, Kira y Matsumoto

-Pues yo ire a decirle a Iba- exclamo Yumichika levantándose- Ademas de investigar mejor lo que se puede hacer en los bares humanos

-Si esta bien, yo me quedo otro rato aquí- le contesto Ikkaku, quedándose solo para terminar de ver la película, pero aun no queriendo ya que era de los que no le importaba mucha las apariencias- Aunque si estaría bien aunque sea verse decente- murmuro pensativo

-¿Decente para que?- le pregunto Isane sonriéndole

-Isane-san, pues…para pues…- murmuraba ya que se suponía que la salida había sido pactada de chicos y Matsumoto, pero por otro lado la teniente de la cuarta división le simpatizaba y había cosas que aclarar con ella- Lo que pasa es que pues vamos a salir en la noche

-¿Enserio?- dijo Isane sentándose en el mismo sillón que el- ¿Cómo una salida de hombres?

-Pues si…

-Oh ya veo- dijo algo desencantada

-Pero puedes ir, nunca dijimos que las mujeres no podían ir, ya invitaron a Matsumoto- le dijo inmediatamente obedeciendo sus impulsos

-¿No es problema?

-No claro que no, venimos a aquí a vacacionar y a ver las costumbres de los humanos de hoy

-Entonces será un placer acompañarlos, ¿A que hora va ser?- le dijo animada la peligris

-Pues eso no quedamos, le preguntare a Yumichika en un rato te digo- le dijo saliendo de la sala aun sonriéndole a la peligris

Despues de un rato todas las shinigami ya sabían sobre la salida de los chicos, obviamente al ser tan fuertes y duros de carácter los hombres soltaron la sopa tal y como lo había hecho Ikkaku, o en su defecto las chicas les habían dicho a las demás, hasta que cada uno de los habitantes en ese lugar sabia de la salida que Hisagi había planeado, inclusive los capitanes

Hisagi pasando la comida fue con Urahara, quien estaba en la tienda tomando te, el tendero tenia una caja como de zapatos y estaba tranquilo junto con Yamamoto, fue cuando se le acerco el teniente feliz, aun cuando ya sabia que las chicas se le habían unido.

-¿Urahara-san ya tendrá listo lo que me prometió?- le cuestiono mientras que Urahara cerraba su abanico

-Claro que si- respondió viendo la caja que tenia en la mesa y el teniente estiro su brazo para alcanzarla justo cuando el rubio la sujetaba y la atraia hacia él- Pero como me entere que ahora todos van salir, hasta los capitanes…

-¿Cómo que los capitanes?- pregunto el Hisagi algo asustado

-Si, Kyoraku, Amagai, Byakuya, Kenpachi, y Komamura decidieron salir por su cuenta e invitaron a Hallibel y Stark

-Pero ¿Ellos aparte de nosotros?

-Oh si claro, ellos van aparte, además los mas pequeños se quedaran con Unohana y Ukitake, además de Yamamoto-sotaicho y Oomaeda que no quiere salir y prefiere quedarse a descansar

-Esta bien, entonces pues yo les doy las credenciales y cada quien saldrá por su cuenta- exclamo intentando alcanzar nuevamente la caja pero Urahara se cubrió con su abanico

-Si, se las daras a _todos_- dijo Urahara haciendo énfasis en todos

-Claro a todos…- repitió el castaño viéndolo raro

-Inclusive a los arrancar…

-¿Qué?- grito sorprendido

-No salen con los arrancar, no hay identificaciones- le advirtió sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras que Hisagi se ponía tenso

-Bien, les diremos a ellos también- dijo al fin sabiendo que con ese ex capitán no debía meterse

-Me alegra que convivan todos tan bien- le dijo el rubio entregándole la caja

-Claro…- dijo entre dientes iendose hacia la escotilla que llevaba a la mansión subterránea pero se topo con Renji al dar la vuelta, solo se saludaron y siguieron su camino

-Urahara-san- lo llamo Renji caminando hasta el rubio quien lo vio interesado- Bueno es que yo quería pedirte un favor…

-Dime Abarai-san ¿Qué puede hacer un simple dueño de una tienda por ti? - le contesto con una sonrisa

-Pues, ya ve que vamos a salir todos y no se si también hizo una identificación para…

-¿Kurosaki e Ishida?- cuestiono Kisuke- Si lo hice, según lo que me dijeron Chad no quiso salir

-Si eso, pero yo quería saber si podrías también hacer una…

-¿Para Arisawa-san?- cuestiono sacando una identificación mostrándosela con una sonrisa y divirtiéndose al ver la cara de nervios del pelirrojo

-Gra…espere- dijo antes de emocionarse sabiendo que ese shinigami siempre tenia algo oculto- ¿Qué va querer a cambio?

-¡Oh Abarai-san¡ Te la estoy dando para que te diviertas- le contesto tendiéndole la credencial- Ademas vas a ir con Hisagi-san, asi me puede contar si se divirtió con su chica

-Hisagi no tiene chica- le respondió al tomar la credencial pero el rubio no la solto

-La tiene ¿Recuerdas?- le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente y a Renji se le cayo la cara

-Si lo recuerdo…-suspiro el pelirrojo al entender la indirecta

-Bien Abarai-san, espero que se diviertan- lo despidió, mientras el chico caminaba otra vez a la mansión

-"Ahora como demonios le voy a hacer para que la capitana y Shuhei se junten"- pensó acongojado entrando a las escaleras

-"Asi que Arisawa también va ir"- pensó otra persona que se había ocultado detrás de la puerta hacia los cuartos- Bueno será mejor iniciar con las preparaciones- se dijo a si misma la rubia sacando su celular y marcando un numero- Rukia-chan ¿Ya sabes de los planes? Bien, quiero que te vengas con la ropa mas decencete de Kurosaki y la tuya, ¿esta bien? Bien aquí te veo- Matsumoto colgó y se metió rápidamente a la mansión subterránea

Al llegar al jardín de la mansión Matsumoto vio que Hisagi había reunido a todos en ese sitio, les estaba pasando las credenciales y ella se les unió justo cuando le había Hisagi la nombraba

-Por cierto Shuhei- le dijo Ikkaku viendo sus identificación- ¿A que hora nos vamos a salir?

-Pues yo pensaba alrededor de las nueve o algo asi ¿no?- les contesto

-Me parece una hora correcta- comento Matsumoto- Son casi las seis es tiempo suficiente- murmuro para si misma

-Bueno entonces deben estar listos para esa hora- les recordó Hisagi mientras que se iba desasiendo el grupo, ya que solo quedaban los que iban salir con ellos, los capitanes ya se habían ido desde que les entrego sus credenciales

Cuando el grupo se fue desarmando Matsumoto reunió a unas cuantas chicas, Nemu, Nanao además de Loly, Sun-Sun y Mila Rose, haciendo uso paciencia y tranquilidad para no pelearse con Mila Rose.

-Bien chicas- les dijo Matsumoto- Debemos arreglar las cosas para esta noche…

-Ni creas que no vamos a ir, también queremos divertirnos shinigami- le dijo Mila Rose poniéndose a la defensiva

-No, arrancar solo me refiero lo que tenemos que arreglar…

-Rangiku, creo que hablo por todas al decir que no entendemos lo que dices- le dijo Nanao

-Seran mensas todas, me refiero todo lo que se tiene que arreglar antes de una salida

-El factor atractivo- exclamo Mila Rose sonriendo- Te entiendo, hay que organizarnos para la maquillada, la ropa y hacer que los brutos no vayan como se han estado vistiendo estos días

-Ah a eso se refieren- murmuro Nanao, mientras que Nemu asentía

-Si, los chicos deben lucirse también- dijo Matsumoto- Por eso pensé que seria bueno escoger la ropa mejor que tengan y dejárselas en esta sala, para que ellos crean que desidieron pero de todos modos nosotras ya les pusimos los estándares

-Con algunos va haber problemas, excluyendo a Ulquiorra-sama- comento Loly

-Bueno entonces debemos traer las ropas de los chicos, nosotras podríamos usar nuestra zona- les dijo Sun-Sun

-Cierto ahí no nos molestaran- concordo Mila

-Bueno entonces Nanao por favor diles a las chicas que vayan a los cuarto de los que van a salir y escoger lo mejorsito que tengan

-Esta bien Rangiku

-Rukia ya sabe y vendrá junto con Kurosaki- les dijo la rubia- Nemu, nosotras tenemos una misión para sorprender a Renji

-¿Abarai-san?- cuestiono Nemu

-Si, en una hora ya todas debemos estar en la zona Arrancar, que se vayan bañando quienes puedan, además dígale a los chicos que mas les vale bañarse, mas a los cochinos que solo han estado hechadotes

-BIEN- dijeron todas y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas tareas

-IR-

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kurosaki, Ichigo se estaba cambiando después de un buen baño cuando su querida Rukia entro sin tocar y solo se limito a empezar abrir los cajones de su closet y comenzó a poner dos que tres playeras en una mochila que traia

-Rukia ¿Qué demonios haces?- interrogo el pelinaranja

-Estoy eligiendo tu ropa bonita…

-¿Cómo para que?- dijo, ajustándose su playera blanca que se acababa de poner y se sentaba en su cama para seguir viendo el extraño comportamiento de su chica

-Pues porque Matsumoto me hablo y me dijo que nos vamos a ir arreglar haya

-¿Arreglar?

-Si, Ichigo- el dijo volteando su cuerpo para estar de frente a el- Sabes que vamos a salir en la noche, y no se porque pero Matsumoto me dijo que hiciera esto…

-Pero podemos hacer eso aquí…además el viejo…

-Ya le comente a Isshin-san y dijo que no había problema, de hecho nos vamos quedar en la mansión, al parecer Karin y Yuzu va ir a ver películas con los chicos en la tienda de Urahara y…

-¿Va irse otra vez con Toshiro?- pregunto enojado el chico levantadose

-Dejala en paz Ichigo, son amigos y tu deberías dejar de ser un hermano tan celoso-le contesto Rukia acomodando la mochila y dirigiéndose hacia la salida- Nos vamos en media hora

-Pero…

-En media hora, Ichigo- dijo tajante la pelinegra y se fue sonriéndole al ver que su chico ya no decía nada

-Yo crei que lo mandona se le iba quitar ya que somos novios y solo se hizo mas- dijo acostándose un rato

Pero lo que el no sabia es que al menos el iba la reunión de "ponerse bonito" por voluntad propia, casi verdad, pero iba llegar a ese sitio por medio de sus dos piernitas, porque no muy lejos de su casa, su vecina no tendría tanta suerte. En la casa Arisawa, Tatsuki estaba saliendo de su baño no iba ser precisamente una primera cita ideal, pero irse a divertir después de días de entrenamiento no se escuchaba mal, además sus padres se habían ido a visitar unos familiares y asi era mejor.

Al salir del baño envuelta en su bata empezó a pensar en que ponerse, pero el timbre de su casa sono y extrañada se dirigió a abrir, tal vez seria Orihime. Abrio la puerta sin desconfianza ya que igual que la casa de Ichigo tenia una rejilla que separaba la entrada de la casa, pero se arrepintió justo cuando abrió completamente la casa unos brazos delicados pero bastante fuertes la atraparon.

-Ire por sus cosas- dijo una rubia entrando corriendo a la casa

-¿Qué demonios les sucede? Sueltenme- les grito Tatsuki a las dos shinigamis

-No puedo, Rangiku-san me pidió que la ayudara

-Listo, tengo sus llaves no hay nadie, vámonos- dijo Matsumoto, cerrando la casa y colocándole la capucha de la bata a Tatsuki quien la miraba feo- No te preocupes Arisawa-san, se lo que traen tu y Renji asi que como también sabia que no vendrías por las buenas esta fue la única manera, ¡Vamonos!- coreo mientras sujetaba las piernas de Tatsuki y Nemu comenzaba a correr

-IR-

Eran pasadas las siete de la noche y la mansión estaba muy tranquila para que solo faltaran dos horas para salir, los capitanes tenían baños privados y ya les habían advertido que no se los prestarían, pero a ningún teniente parecía importale a excepción claro de las chicas quienes estaban en el proceso que se hacia en el baño antes de salir a una fiesta o evento.

Mientras que la zona arrancar ya se había trasformado en una zona restringida para los hombres Grimmjow le valio y el estaba disfrutando de un buen baño en su tina, las chicas realmente no les había molestado ya que cuando saliera tendría que irse en toalla hasta la sala donde les habían dejado las cosas para que se pusieran mas guapos.

El peliazul estaba intentando disfrutar de su baño, ya que desde hacia unas horas Nell había estado haciendo su berrinche por no ir con ellos, ya que estaba en su forma de niña, Hallibel la había estado intentando animar, hasta la dejo que le ayudara a cepillar su cabello, pero la niña seguía de berrinchuda, hacia minutos que la cantaleta había iniciado de nuevo.

-NELL QUIERE IR- lloriqueaba- SI HALLI-CHAN NO ME DEJA IR LE VOY A DECIR A GRIMMY

-"Pero no sabe donde estoy"- pensó en su baño

-NO ME IMPORTA, QUIERO A GRIMMY- seguía gritando la niña mientras su reitsu se incrementaba, se escucho como se cerraba la puerta de algún cuarto y luego solo un silencio sepulcral

-Bueno, al menos se calmo, a lo mejor se encerro en el cuarto de Hallibel

-GRIMMY- grito la voz de Nell abriendo la puerta del baño- MIRA

-¿Nelliel que demonios haces?- grito el peliazul, hundiéndose en la espuma mientras que la figura de una mujer se hacia mas clara en el vapor

¿AHORA SI PUEDO IR?- pregunto la chica con su forma verdadera mientras se arrodillaba frente a la bañera

-Si, si puedes, pero salte de aquí

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que porque? ESTOY DESNUDO- le dijo cubriéndose con la espuma

-No es como si no te gustara que te vean asi- le respondió con una sonrisa que el chico se intento de convencer que no lucia igual de dulce que las normales

-Nelliel salte, o te encierro aquí y asi nadie sabra que ahora puedes ir

-Grimmy malo, pero bueno te espero afuera- le respondió y salió del baño

Despues de un rato Grimmjow salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto donde vio que Nell estaba acostada en el piso jugando con su almohada, vio como ella lo miraba y le sonreía, el chico se dirigió hacia su ropa y la voz de Nell lo detuvo.

-Tomaron tu ropa y la llevaron a la sala, ahí se van a cambiar ustedes

-¿Y que no me puedo cambiar aquí?- le pregunto enojado

-Pues no, además será mejor que huyas de esta zona, comienza haber drama haya afuera- le comento Nell levantándose y acercándosele, justo cuando se escucharon las pisadas fuertes de alguien seguidas por otras.

-DETENGANLA, NO SE PUEDE IR- grito la voz de Mila Rose

-DEJENME, NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUEN- grito la voz de una chica seguido por un costalazo

-TRAIGANLA DE VUELTA- grito otra voz, que Grimmjow identifico como la shinigami de grandes pechos

-¿Pero que demonios?- se dijo asi mismo el peliazul dirigiéndose a la entrada

-No, Grimmy es un campo de guerra, deja que calmen a la chica humana que trajeron y luego podras salir

-Vamos no seas exagerada…- le dijo abriendo la puerta solo para tener que esquivar un rizador de cabello, inmediatamente volvió a cerrar la puerta- Tu eres una de ellas, salte y cuando se calme me avisas para irme a cambiar

Solo tomo media hora para que Nelliel le dijera que podía salir y este se dirigió hacia la sala donde muy pocos estaban vistiéndose ya que la mayoría seguía peleándose fuera de los baños que tenían designados. Para cuando eran ya las pasadas las ocho la mansión se había convertido en un hervidero de gente, discusiones y emoción.

En el lado de las mujeres Matsumoto, Mila Rose, Nemu, Loly, Menoly y Sun Sun, estaban divididas para encargarse de arreglar a otras chicas, siendo las mencionadas las que tenían mas sentido del estilo o mejor dicho, quienes sabían como hacer lucir mas a sus amigas. Apache estaba sentada frente a un espejo con cara de fastidio mientras que Sun Sun, Menoly y Nemu la examinaban y discutían cual era la mejor opción, Matsumoto, Loly y Mila, estaba frente a Tatsuki, quien las veía asesinamente mientras que la shinigami se hacia cargo del cabello y Loly intentaba convencerla de ponerse el conjunto que habían elegido para ella.

Hallibel vio con una ligera sonrisa a sus fracciones y las otras arrancar sintiéndose tranquila al por fin ver paz entre las dos razas de almas, luego volvió su mirada al sentir que otra persona salía de detrás de la cortina que tenían para cambiarse, observo como Nelliel lucia su conjunto de blusa ajustada negra con magenta, falda a mitad del muslo negra y unas botas a media pierna que dejaban ver la parte superior de sus calcetas magenta que llegaban arriba de la rodilla

-Toma- dijo la rubia dándole un cinto magenta

-Gracias Halli-chan, te ves muy linda- la elogio al ver que la rubia ya estaba lista

-Gracias, tu también- le dijo, ajustando el cuello de su blusa de vestir blanca que tenia abierta hasta la area del escote, un chaleco negro ajustaba su cintura, su pantalón negro de tres cuarto y sus zapatillas con cintillo grueso- Yo me tengo que ir, espero que se la pasen bien y me dices si hubo problema

-Si, claro- le contesto la peliverde mientras que la otra salía de su cuarto

Nell observo el cuarto y sonrio al ver que todas las chicas teniendos personalidades tan diferentes eran iguales en ese aspecto, todas estaban concentradas en hacerse lucir bajo su estilo, vio las shinigamis que eran las que les faltaba un poco mas para estar lista. Isane ayudaba a Kiyone a ponerse un prendedor en su corto flequillo, este combinaba con su falda verde por debajo de la mitad del muslo, su blusa con hombros descubiertos y mangas tres cuarto beige y sus botites color caramelo, su hermana mayor lucia sus largas piernas con su vestido negro holgado, de dos piezas la de abajo con tirantes delgados y la segunda traslucido con un ceñimento a la altura de las caderas que hacia el volado de la falda, traia unas sencillas sandalias negras también.

Rukia, quien aun no se vestia, ayudaba a dejar liso el cabello de Nanao, que opto por ponerse una camisa de vestir de mangas dobladas de color blanco y una falda tabladeada morada. Luego vio a las chicas de Hueco Mundo y vio que a ellas solo les faltaba el peinado, si se maquillaban pues el maquillaje, Sun Sun quien tranquilizaba a Apache; traia un vestido blanco pegado hasta el muslo y tirantes en el brazo, Menoly vestia una blusa pegadas de mangas largas rojas, el cuello lo tenia cruzado como si fueran dos tirantes muy gruesos pero dejaba ver muy poca piel, su short hasta la rodilla era de vestir de color gris y líneas mas claras.

Suspiro aburrida, realmente no había con quien hablar ahí, todas estaban muy ocupadas asi que dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida del cuarto de Hallibel, donde se topo con la capitana Soi Fong, quien ya estaba lista, con su falda de vuelos cafe con moño mas oscuro en la cadera, su blusa de tirantes delgados de un verde llamativo pero oscuro; esta ni se inmuto de su presencia y siguió su camino.

-N-

En el otro lado de la mansión la puerta de la sala se abrió para dejar entrar a Ichigo y Renji con cara de hastio ya que seguidos de ellos entro Byakuya, impecablemente vestido con su camisa azul semi abierta y un pantalón de vestir negro; Ichigo se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones grandes mientras veía impresionado que sus amigos aun no terminaban de vestirse.

-Era de suponer su carencia de buen gusto- comento Byakuya viéndolos con indeferencia- Renji, Kurosaki mas les vale que la cuiden- fue lo ultimo que dijo y dejo entre abierta la puerta

-Que bueno que los vejetes ya se van- dijo Ichigo desparramándose en el sillón

-Al menos di que no quiso ir con su hermana- exclamo Ishida sentándose a su lado, el ya estaba bien listo con su playera de cierre doble azul y pantalón gris oscuro

-Es cierto

-A mi me sorprende mas que los dejaran salir de sus casas- se burlo Grimmjow sentándose el sillón de una plaza que daba a todo el show de los demás, quienes al ser hombres les valia realmente las dos cortinas que tenían para cambiarse

-Callate, Grimmjow- le contesto Ichigo- Al menos no somos unos fosiles como tu- se burlo de su edad el pelinaranja, pero antes de que el arrancar pudiera replicar alguien se le adelanto

-Grimmy no es viejo- dijo Nell, sentándose a un lado del mencionado quien se le quedo viendo sorprendido

-¿Qué haces aquí Nelliel?- le pregunto el peliazul, mas sorprendió porque toda la bola de inútiles seguían obvios ante la presencia de una mujer

-Estaba aburrida, asi que viene a verte- le contesto del lo mas normal- Te ves muy bien Grimmy- lo elogio al ver los pantalones verde oliva, cinturon con ebilla de cráneo dorado que hacia juego con su pulsera, camisa holgada sin mangas negra con estampado y su chaleco del mismo color

-Yo siempre…- fue lo único que respondió, y cerro sus ojos para perderse del momento en que Nnoitra salía de una de las cortinas con solo una toalla

-¿Dónde carajos dejaron mis box…? AHH- grito casi como mujer llamando la atención de todos- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Nelliel?- le grito intentando alargar mágicamente la toalla, la mencionada se le quedo viendo sin importancia

-Vine con Grimmy

-Vete que no ves que estamos desnudos- le aclaro, pero volteo y vio que los shinigami en su mayoría o se habían puesto a velocidad luz su pantalón o habían corrido a una de las cortinas

-¿Y eso que?- cuestiono de lo mas normal la peliverde

-No te hagas la estúpida Nelliel- le contesto enojado

-Pues es que no importa, no es como si fuera a ver la gran cosa- le dijo la ex espada seguida por una oleada de Ohhh burlones, el sonrojo del pelinegro y la risa estridente de Grimmjow

-Vete al demonio imbécil- dijo tajante el quinto espada para tomar sus cosas e irse detrás una cortina

-Bueno al menos ya no veo traseros o calzones ridículos gracias a ti Nelliel- le dijo el peliazul, al ver como la cara de Ichigo e Ishida se transformaba en una mueca de sorpresa y desagrado, el espada se giro justo a antes que Nelliel lo hiciera

-¿Qué haces Grimmy?- le pregunto la chica al ser cubierta por las manos del nombrado y bloquear su vista

-¡Desgraciado! Ponte algo encima Ulquiorra- le grito el sexto al ver como el palido chico se paseaba por la sala sin nada de ropa, obviamente buscándola

-¿Te sientes incomodo al ver algo mejor que tu?- pregunto el cuarto

-Tenle respeto a Nelliel, porque tu mejor que yo ni volviendo a nacer- le contesto el sexto, mientras que Ulquiorra tomaba su ropa y se vestia

Despues de un rato la exibicion de carne en ese cuarto se había reducido y Grimmjow había quitado sus manos de los ojos de la chica quien se la había pasado extrañamente quieta, cuando por fin pudo ver observo a Ichigo y levanto su ceja inquisitivamente, luego vio a Grimmjow quien ya se veía algo desesperado y volvió hacia Ichigo.

-Itsygo ¿Qué no te vas a cambiar?- le pregunto inocentemente, mientras que el chico la volteaba ver y luego a su ropa

-Ya estoy cambiado- le respondió provocando la primera cara de incredulidad de Nelliel

-¿Enserio?

-Si, ¿Por qué?- cuestiono Ichigo sin entender que había de malo en su ropa y vio como Ishida se reia por lo bajo y no se diga de Grimmjow

-Es que… ¿Enserio vas a ir asi cuando Rukia-chan va ponerse algo tan bonito como lo que le prestaron?- dijo la peliverde, causando que Grimmjow la viera con sorpresa ante su comentario

-No esta mal lo que me puse…- se convenció asi mismo el pelinaranja, y Nell se levanto con decisión

-¿Dónde esta tu ropa?

-No me voy a cambiar Nell- le dijo seguro Ichigo y Nell puso sus manos en la cadera, mala señal para un hombre

-Ve a Ishida-san- le dijo la chica- Estilo y lindo- luego se giro y vio a Ulquiorra sentado en otro sillón leyendo- Ulqui-kun, estilo y lindo- declaro señalando el atuendo de pantalones y cinturon negros, camisa estampada blanca seguida por una roja a cuadros y un saco blanco- Y a Grimmy estilo y lindo y Grimmy

-Es decir Sexy…- tradujo el peliazul con sonrisa amplia mientras que Nell asentía dándole la razón

-Y tu Itsygo…solo estas lindo, ¿Dónde esta tu ropa?

-Ahí, pero todo esta igual a que tengo puesto- le respondió mientras la chica iba a la mochila y la esculcaba, notando que había una playera blanca perfectamente doblada mientras las demás estaban al aventón

-Hasta Rukia-chan se lo dejo elegido y sale con esa playera azul, no, no- se dirigió a él y se la dio- Ahora solo falta algo mas, el pantalón esta bien y…- se quedo meditando mientras que su amigo se cambia la playera por una blanca mangas largas y estampado- Ya se ¿Ulqui-kun tienes un chaleco?

-Ahí debe de haber- le respondió señalando unas prendas dobladas en la mesa, Nell busco y le extendió un chaleco negro con detalles blancos

-Asi te ves mejor- djio sonriente

-Nelliel-san será mejor que también nos ayudes con este- le grito Ikkaku riéndose de Iba, quien se veía mucho mas grande con el atuendo que había seleccionado, cuando la nombrada lo vio fue la primera vez que Grimmjow vio que a ella también le podía dar un tic en su ojo, la chica inhalo aire y luego puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-No puedo creer que sean a asi- dijo con voz baja- Los quiero a todos formado aquí- señalo frente suyo subiendo su tono de voz y luego los vio seriamente a los shinigami, ya que los que estaban sentados ahí seguían en su lugar en el sillón— Hoy es para divertirnos y ustedes con su carencia de interés de lucirse van a hacer que la las chicas se enojen, quienes se están llevando bien, ni parecen que son shinigami y arrancar, asi que a partir de ahora les va importa ¿Entendido?

-Si- le contestaron cuales soldados

-Bien, tu lentesitos- llamo a Iba y le señalo su atuendo- Vete a cambiar por algo negro, que muestre tus brazos y que no sea ese pantalón de mezclilla

-Si Nelliel-san- le contesto corriendo a una cortina con mas ropa, mientras que los demás se reian

-Tu calvito no te burles- le advirtió al ponerse enfrente de Ikkaku

-NO ESTOY CALVO- le grito enojado

-No me importa- lo corto Nelliel examinando su vestimenta de pantalón gris algo holgado, camiseta negra con estampado amarillo de una cobra, además de dos muñequeras del mismo color y otro accesorio en su brazo- Quitate esa pañoleta morada del brazo y póntela en la cabeza

-Te dije lo mismo Ikkaku- comento Yumichika, al ser examinado por la ex espada quien no le pudo poner un pero a su impecable pantalón negro algo ajustado, cinturón blanco, playera polo negra y pulseras negras

-A ti no te digo nada- le sonrio la chica al del onceavo para seguir con otros dos- Creo que ustedes tampoco puedo ponerles peros- le dijo a Renji e Hisagi quien sonrio autosuficiente

-Yo si me quiero lucir con muchas chicas- dijo sonriendo el del 69, mientras ajustaba su chaleco negro de cierres plateados, playera ajustada de cierre entre abierto, pantalón azul, cinturón oscuro y pulsera con un cráneo plateado.

-"No me la pongas mas difícil Shuhei, sino quien sabe que me vaya hacer Urahara"- pensó Renji desajustando su corbata negra con una cruz blanca a juego con la playera sin mangas de un guinda claro, y pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, la banda que siempre tenia en la frente era de un blanco cubierto por flores guindas y moradas, además de su coleta no era igual a la de siempre, sino que había dejado algunos mechas caer por sobre la banda

-Y tu Kira-kun…-Nelliel se puso pensativa al ver al chico rubio- ¿Enserio?- fue lo único que dijo provocando risas entre sus amigos

-¿Esta tan mal?- cuestiono Kira sin saber que estaba mal en su atuendo

-Pero que esperabas de un shinigami- comento Nnoitra saliendo de su cortina y las risas reprimidas de los chicos fueron apagadas por la estridente risa de Nell

-Asi es imposible que te pierdas- comento Ulquiorra, causando mas risas ante el pantalón gris oscuro combinado con una camisa sin mangas y cuello levantado del naranja mas brillante que se puedan imaginar.

-¿Qué problema tiene con mi ropa malditos?- les dijo enojado el quinto, mientras que Nell intentaba calmarse y se le acerco- ¿Tu que demonios quieres?- le pregunto obteniendo como respuesta que la chica le quito la camisa

-No me importa si ibas con esto, pero creo que sirve mejor para alguien mas- le dijo Nelliel dirigiéndose a Kira- Quitate esa playera tan fea y ese chaleco de abuelito- le ordeno y Kira lo hizo- Bueno ponte esta camisa y luego encima el chaleco- le dijo y se salió de la sala dejando desconcertados a todos

Kira se puso esa playera quémame la pupila de Nnoitra y se puso otra vez su chaleco negro, que no contrastaba mucho con su pantalón de mezclilla de un azul añil muy oscuro, las mangas de la playera y lo largo le quedaba como si fuera un niño, Nnoitra no tuvo mucho que hacer mas que ponerse otra camisa de mangas largas guinda, las cuales arremango. Nell regreso y se acerco nuevamente a Kira, saco unas tijeras y le recorto las mangas al borde del chaleco, además del largo también se lo dejo ligeramente por fuera del chaleco.

En ese momento Iba salió con una pantalón casi de tres cuartos caqui y una camiseta negra

-¿Asi esta bien?- pregunto Iba al ver a la chica y ella le sonrio- Quien dijo que no podía ponerme algo bien- le dijo a Ikkaku quien solo le rodo los ojos

-Las chicas ya están listas, vámonos- les dijo Szayel quien ya lucia impecable con su camisa rosa palido y chaleco negro

Los chicos salieron al jardín en donde las chicas ya estaban reunidas, obviamente casi todos se les escurrió la baba, una cosa era verlas con sus uniformes o ropa casual, pero ahora era distinto. Ichigo entre ellos se limito a fijar su vista en las piernas de Rukia quien tenia un short de mezclilla y una blusa holgada negra; Renji debía darle las gracias a Matsumoto, ya que Tatsuki lucia muy linda en falda y blusa tirantes azul y no se diga Ishida completamente sonrojado ante el vestido negro de su novia.

Mientras que los arrancar estaban mas sorprendidos al ver a Apache de falda, aun cuando su playera era estampada y holgada…ver sus piernas ya era una avance, Loly, quien traia un vestido gris de lolita, y Menoly corrieron inmediatamente hacia Ulquiorra y le sonrienron.

-B-

Mientras tanto los capitanes ya estaban en su primera parada, Kyoraku y Stark pidieron ser los guias, días de andar probando cada lugar imaginable ya les había hecho tener sitios favoritos, asi que ahí estaban Kenpachi, Byakuya, Komamura, Amagai y Hallibel viendo a ese par todo emocionado mientras abrían la puerta de un bar llamado Onix, era un sitio bastante moderno, los muros de piedra, decoración en rojo y café.

El grupo inmediatamente fue hacia una mesa lo suficientemente grande para todos, Byakuya se sento en una sillón y parecía agradarle, un mesero llego se presento y les dejo las cartas.

-No creía que a ti te gustara este tipo de sitios Kyoraku-san- le dijo Komamura al ver que ese sitio no quedaba con el estilo del capitán de la octava.

-Pues no es de mis sitios predilectos, pero sabia que a Byakuya-kun le agradaría, además venimos con una hermosa dama- respondió sonriéndole a Hallibel, quien no fue afectada y siguió viendo la carta

-Esta bien, para ser un sitio humano-comento Byakuya cerrando la carta

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- pregunto el mesero regresando a su mesa

-Podrias traernos unos entremeses- le dijo Amagai y luego vio que Kyoraku se distrajo- Y agua mineral para mi por favor

-Claro que si, ¿y para los demás?

-Yo quiero vino tinto, por favor- ordeno el Kuchiki

-A nosotros nos traes coñac- le dijo Kyoraku señalando a Stark

-Otro de esas- le dijo Kenpachi

-¿Y para la señorita?

-Traeme un whisky escoces- le respondió la rubia provocando que los shinigamis la vieran con cara de susto ante la bebida tan fuerte

-¿En las rocas?- pregunto el mesero algo sacado de onda

-No

-Hallibel-san sabe que esa bebida es…

-Fuerte y amarga- le respondió Hallibel a Kyoraku- Grimmjow nos regalo una hace unos días, Sun-Sun fue la única que no le gusto

-A mi también me das uno igual- le dijo Komamura dejando que el mesero se marchara

-No crean que Hallibel es una bebedora suave- les aconsejo Stark apoyando su codo en la mesa y luego su cara en su mano- Si pienso sobre eso, yo apostaría que el shinigami caera primero si de bebida se trata- dijo señalando a Byakuya quien solo levanto una ceja

-No acostumbro a beber, pero no me considero que sea débil en ese campo tampoco- lo reto el noble

-Venimos a pasarla bien, en cuanto alguien se ponga alegreson nos marchamos- les dijo Komamura calmando los caldos

Obviamente esa noche no seria exactamente como ellos la planearon pero al menos se divertirían.

_¿Cómo terminara esta salida?_

_¿Qué parejitas se formaran o se destruirán?_

_¿Quién caera primero?_

_¿Los capitanes cumplirán con su promesa de irse a casa en cuanto se sientan alegres?_

_Esto y mas en el siguieten capitulo de su novela comica_

_SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSA_

_A.C. AKASUNA_

_PD. Siento no contestar a sus reviews, el tiempo era corto pero en el siguiente habrá respuestas_


	20. Lo q pasa en la fiesta 2

_Hola chicos y chicas, si tanto tiempo ya es costumbre en uno y seguire disculpándome por eso pero ahora si que la Universidad nos tiene de joda en joda. _

_**Chillis **__(Aquí te respondo tu review de hace meses, meses y meses, si descanse y luego me apalearon en la universidad, fue el más cruel año escolar que he tenido, pero bueno he aquí ya el segundo capítulo desde tu review espero te siga gustando la historia), __**loveichiruki **__(Muchas gracias por tus palabras espero seguir contado con tu lectura en este fic, te cuidas mucho), __**besdlyn.7**__ (Hola, aquí vuelve el dúo dinámico de los padres, pero creo que va ser hasta el próximo capítulo que esperemos que los hagan reír mas, las actualizaciones como de costumbre son lentas, pero creo que se les entrega algo bueno, Grimmjow y Nelliel creo que si habrá algo aquí y espero te guste), __**Kasumi-Hitsugaya**__ (Que bueno que te haya gustado, pues bienvenida a la pagina y al fic, las actualizaciones son medias lentas pero espero te siga entreteniendo, gracias), __**Metitus **__(Si, con ese tiempo saque mas a flote algunas cosas y luego vino un tiempo de estrés pero heme de nuevo, pero espero que mi mente me siga dando para seguirlos haciendo reír, espero te guste este capítulo, y que bueno que te haya gustado lo de los cachorros), __**AngelYueGuang **__(Si unos meses, regrese y luego nuevamente estoy aquí con la segunda parte de este capítulo, espero te guste y seguir contado con tu apoyo, gracias), __**Suiguin Walter**__ (Espero no estar equivocada pero hace tanto que no sabía de ti en reviews, muchas gracias por tus palabras jeje no es reproche pero es que tu nombre de cuenta es de los que más se me han quedado marcado y si me preguntaba que había pasado contigo, espero que contar con tu lectura, gracias), __**Yamile**__ (Si hay muchas parejas, es mas como un fic multipairing que un IchiRuki pero bueno, sé que me queda algo confusa la redacción trabajo en ello, intentare aclarar bien tu petición ¿va?, gracias por leer), __**Oo Klau-san**__ (Tu review me hace muy feliz y también me hace exigirme más a misma, además de a Luna, que también es parte de la situación creativa y cómica de todo esto, te confesamos; creo que no lo he dicho y si pues lo remarco, muchas cosas que pasan en este fic son nuestras propias anécdotas con un poco de fantasía jeje), __**lady Andrea-cullen**__ (Espero que sigas leyendo y tus reviews gracias), __**Kuchiki Mikoto**__ (Bienvenida y muchas gracias por darnos el honor de tu primer review, no te preocupes no soy ni somos de las que dejamos a medias las cosas, tomaran meses, años tal vez pero este fic de que se acaba se ACABA, y tiene material para rato espero que sigas leyendo), ),__** Sakura-Jeka **__(la lindura por delante jaja, tenían que hacerse cargo de hacer que vieran decentes sino ¿te imaginas? Jeje, no fue pronto la actualizada pero ya está aquí, espero te guste), __**Drake99999**__ (si ya me tome el descanso y ya regrese, y que bueno que te hicimos reír, a lo mejor a tu duda de Byakuya no se responde aquí pero lo de Ulquiorra chance y si, espero que leas gracias), __**Zara Andley**__**Cullen**__ (aquí hay mas para que leas, gracias por tu review) y a __**CESE-yopo**__ (Hola, espero que sigas leyendo y espero contar con tus opiniones)_

_Muchas gracias a todo los que leen y espero contar con sus opiniones y algún que otro jalon de oreja, se que a veces sale medio confusa la narración pero tengo la mala o buena tendencia de que escribo casi como te platico y soy de las que mueven extremadamente las manos asi que entenderán porque a veces rebusco mucho las cosas. Ya que se hablan temas de T+ Espero QUE NO SE VEA OFENSIVO ALGUNAS COSAS, recordemos que es una parodia y no solo las personalidades y situaciones, sino también hay temas de cierta delicadeza para algún grupo de personas pero SE HACE CON LA MEJOR INTENCION POSIBLE. ESPERO LES GUSTE_

_**Las canciones que se hacen referencia como entorno no nos pertenece sino a sus autores.**_

_**Mala noticia para nosotros… BLEACH NO NOS PERTENCE, SINO A TITE KUBO**_

**Capitulo 13/2: … Se queda en la fiesta.**

En tanto no tan lejos del bar de los capitanes, en la calle de antros un grupo muy grande llegaba por fin a uno que les convencía a todos, o al menos convencía a los que querían bailar y los demás solo les valía un pepino a donde fueran.

Lamentablemente para nuestros shinigami y arrancar más "jóvenes", si se puede decir de este modo, ese lugar llamado Raine tenía una fila enorme para entrar lo que no hizo feliz a Mila Rose y Matsumoto quienes eran las más entusiasmadas de entrar

-Pues yo creo que primero nos morimos antes que entrar- les dijo Ikkaku resoplando y luego se les quedo viendo a las antes mencionadas quienes de su bolsa sacaron unos tacones y se lo cambiaron por las sandalias que traían- ¿Qué demonios?

-No iba venir caminando con estos tacones Ikkaku, las demás por eso se pusieron zapatos de piso- le contesto Matsumoto guardando sus sandalias

-¿Y entonces?- pregunto Szayel señalando el lugar y la fila

Las dos chicas que comenzaban a tener una relación muy cordial al ver la cara de fastidio de algunos se miraron cómplices y se dirigieron hacia los tres cadeneros quienes inmediatamente pasaron saliva y quitaron la cadena

-Pasen señoritas, por favor- les dijo uno de piel muy morena

-Gracias guapo, pero veras…- le dijo Mila acariciando la mejilla del chico

-No venimos solas, y queremos saber si nos dejaras entrara a todos…-exclamo Matsumoto girando la cara de uno hacia sus amigos quienes solo las observaban

-Son muchos…- susurro uno de los cadeneros y se agruparon para platicar

-Pero que no ves a las chicas… todas tienen su algo, nos conviene- le dijo otro

-Pero también vienen con hombres, que tal si son sus novios…

-Pero las chicas…

-Aunque también no se ve que les falte el dinero…

-¿Entonces?- pregunto el moreno mientras que los dos solo hacían una mueca- Claro que si chicas, pueden pasar todos pero sin problemas ¿Está bien Hermosas?

-Claro que si chico- le dijeron ambas haciéndole señas a los demás- Gracias- dijeron pasando junto con todos los demás provocando una oleada de reclamos por parte de los que ya estaban formados

-¡Dejen de quejarse!- les grito Apache- Deberían de saber usar sus bubis como esas dos y además son solo estu…- dos manos le taparon la boca y la comenzaron a arrastrar

-Discúlpenos, ella no causara más problemas se lo prometemos- les dijo Matsumoto

-Y mas te vale que no lo hagas plana desabrida- le susurro Mila Rose, ganándose una mirada de muerte

Una vez dentro todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que para todos era la primera vez en un sitio como esos, el lugar era algo amplio, moderno, al fondo se veía una barra bastante grande, la pista estaba al centro rodeada de varias mesas y justo a un lado de ellos estaba unas escaleras que daban a una zona con menos gente pero que se veía tenían atención personalizada y lugares más amplios para sentarse, además de estos estaba como divididos en cubículos de distintos tamaños.

Las música era una mezcla de las que más sonaban, las luces eran muy tenues y se combinaban con las llamativas y coloridas que iluminaban la pista y las barras, lamentablemente para nuestros turistas no había mesas en la parte de abajo, había dos tres pero ellos no podrían caber ahí.

-No pretendo estar de pie toda la santa noche- dijo Sun Sun viendo a Mila y Yumichika se le acerco para ponerse a un lado de ella

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, ni crean que yo me voy a quedar de pie hasta que se les antoje irse

-Pero no hay suficiente lugar…- comento Nelliel siendo empujada por un tipa que pasaba- Y tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí- le dijo sobando su brazo para ser sujetada de la mitad de la espalda y atraída más hacia el centro por Grimmjow

-Vámonos arriba- dijo Ikkaku

-Shinigami sin ningún atractivo, esa zona seguro es la V.I.P- exclamo Szayel haciendo gala de su investigación- No podemos ir sin haber reservado o algo así

-Quien dijo que no- declaro firmemente Matsumoto tomando de la mano a Mila- Préstenmelas tantito- les dijo a Ishida e indirectamente a Grimmjow tomando a Nell y Nemu- Tu también vienes- finalmente tomo a Isane para dirigirse hacia las escaleras

-¿Y esta porque nada más se llevo a las…pues ya saben?- pregunto Kiyone señalando su pecho

-Los hombres son seres poco inteligentes, les pones a una chica con cualidades frontales y hacen lo que tú quieras- le contesto Soi mirando con fastidio a todos los chicos y con odio a cierto teniente

-Hey hay quienes no nos gustan con tanta delantera- le dijo Renji, tapándose la boca al saber qué clase de comentario había dicho por puro impulso

-O los que nos vale un pepino si son grandes o chicas- Ikkaku apoyo a su amigo para quitarle un poco de la vergüenza

-O los que no nos interesan las mujeres y punto…- concluyo Szayel causando ñañaras entre los chicos quienes se alejaron de él.

No tardo tanto cuando vieron bajar a un grupo de puros hombres y luego vieron que por el barandal del segundo piso que daba directo hacia la pista se asomaba Nell e Isane y les hacían señas para que subieran y así lo hicieron, al ver que habían conseguido uno de los mejores lugares, era una área semiprivada con una pequeña área para bailar y una mesa larga, también tenía sillones pegados al barandal, todos tomaron asiento.

Ishida fue directamente hacia Nemu, quien se había sentado en un rinconcito del sillón en L del largo de la mesa, seguidos por Ulquiorra y sus chicas, luego Mila, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, y Yumichika quien estaba platicando con Sun Sun, luego estaban Nnoitra, Apache, Grimmy, Nell, Szayel, en los sillones del barandal Soi, Kiyone, Isane, Iba, Nanao, Ichigo y Rukia, finalmente Tatsuki y Renji

Un extraño e incomodo silencio reino por un momento hasta que llego el mesero y pregunto qué gustaban tomar a lo que nuevamente la incomodidad no hizo que nadie dijera nada hasta que Szayel suspiro pesadamente

-¿Tiene jarras de cerveza?- le pregunto y el chico asintió- Bien tráiganos tres jarras unos quince tarros, también traiga unos diez lagunas azul y tres refrescos.

-Szayel-san no es como mucho- le dijo Nell

-Lo dudo conociendo a estos- señalo a Nnoitra y Grimmjow- Y viendo lo que he visto de ellos- señalo al grupo dorado de los shinigami- Solo será para calentar motores

-¿Y entonces para que pides los refrescos?- le grito Mila

-Te recuerdo que se supone que no pueden tomar los humanos

-¿Realmente vamos a ser los conductores Resignados?- le pregunto Tatsuki a Renji quien puso cara de confusión- Se supone que _cuando bebes no puedes manejar autos_, es por eso que existe el conductor designado cuando sales en grupos, pero es mas como resignado a que le haya tocado

-Entiendo, pues es que son menores, pero tal vez luego les demos una probadita

-Mas te vale Renji- le dijo golpeando su brazo cariñosamente

-Aquí tienen, si necesitan algo más me hablan- les dijo el mesero extendiendo todo lo que habían pedido

-Gracias- le dijeron varios mientras que todos comenzaron a servirse o cerveza o apartar un Laguna Azul

-Grimmy ¿Y qué es lo azul?- le pregunto Nelliel mientras que el peli azul se servía cerveza

-A de ser una bebida con licor, creo que es vodka- le contesto- ¿Vas a querer de esa?

-Si, quiero probar- le respondió mientras que Grimmjow le quitaba el último a Apache

-Ni te hagas la que prefiere cosas finas- le comento Grimm a Apache

-Idiota- le dijo tomando el tarro de cerveza de Nnoitra

-Bueno entonces brindemos por una buena noche- dijo Matsumoto levantando su bebida, pero nadie la siguió- Oh por favor déjense de sus estupideces, ha pasado casi una semana debemos llevarnos bien, shinigami, arrancar o humanos, no somos tan diferentes

-Ah Rangiku…- intento decir algo Kira pero Mila se le adelanto

-Somos almas y ya, esta vieja me caí mal, pero ahora veo que no es tan mala- le dijo chocando su vaso con el de Matsumoto, y una canción bastante alegre comenzó, Happy People

-Está bien, salud a todos idiotitas- les siguió Apache levantando su tarro junto con Nelliel quien levanto la mano de Grimm

-Si SALUD- dijeron Hisagi, Iba e Ikkaku por fin brindado todos

Por fin las cosas parecían ir mucho mejor, Yumichika estaba platicando muy animadamente con Sun-Sun que se reía cubriéndose con su mano, como acostumbraba, Iba y Nanao al igual que Isane, Kiyone y Soi también platicaban alegremente

-Esto no es un bar- dijo Matsumoto dejando su vaso y parándose para ser seguida por Mila Rose

-Hora de bailar- las dos comenzaron a bailar en el espacio que tenían

-Grimmy quiero ir a dar una vuelta- le dijo Nell mientras el nombrado ponía cara de fastidio- Ándale, si- le pidió jalándolo del brazo

-Vamos Nelliel- le dijo Ulquiorra seguido por Loly y Menoly

-Nosotras queremos ir a la pista también

-Bien- dijo sin ganas el peli azul provocando que la chica sonriera de oreja a oreja

-Yo voy al Baño- dijo Nnoitra también yéndose con los demás, Renji se levantando tomando de la mano a Tatsuki

-Nosotros iremos tomar aire- le dijo el chico mientras que Rukia les sonría.

-Ven Hisagi- le dijo Matsumoto sacando a bailar al chico quien se dejo llevar mientras que la canción de J-Lo iniciaba

Iba se cambio de lugar para platicar con Ikkaku, todos parecían estársela pasando muy bien, Ichigo pidió otro refresco y se acomodo mejor en su sillón

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?- le pregunto a Rukia quien solo le sonrió dándole otro sorbo a su laguna azul

-No, no quiero lucir como ellas- le dijo señalando a Rangiku y Mila quien bailaban muy sexy con Hisagi

-No es necesario que bailes como ellas

-¿Tu quieres bailar?- le pregunto la chica sin estar segura

-No, yo solo pues por si tú querías…

-No sabes bailar ¿verdad?- le pregunto sonriendo lo cual se le quito cuando su novio le contesto

-Tú tampoco sabes bailar de seguro

-Mejor nos quedamos aquí- comento Rukia sin querer admitirlo- Además podemos hacer algo mas, Ishida y Nemu tampoco parecen querer bailar…oh por kami- se alarmo al ver a los nombrados

-Si ellos parecen estarse divirtiendo a su manera- comento Ichigo al ver con ojos abiertos a la pareja, que ya parecía nada más una persona

-Es cierto eso que dicen ¿He?- exclamo Rukia aun sorprendida de tal manera a sus amigos- Los seriecitos son los más canijos

-No deberías de decir eso, tú también eres medio seria…-Ichigo se atraganto al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Así que soy seria, entonces ¿Crees que yo pueda ser así también?

-No, este tu solo eres…- el pelinaranja no sabía que decir- No tengas ese tipo de ideas enana

-Bueno si tú dices, por esta vez te hare caso

Hisagi seguía bailando con las chicas pero luego vio que Kira parecía estarse quedando dormido, así que lo agarro y le dijo que bailara con alguien, el rubio solo musito un ¿Con quién? E Hisagi tomo desprevenida a Nanao a quien solo la junto con su amigo y les dijo diviértanse. Los pocos que seguían en la parte de arriba seguían en sus pláticas, e Ishida y Nemu en su sesión de besuqueo. Grimmjow estaba esperando fuera de los baños y unas chicas le dieron una mirada de lujuria a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, ese tipo de atención no la tenía en su mundo, enseguida salió Nell y alcanzo escuchar los comentarios de esas chicas, se sintió algo molesta e inflo los cachetes.

-¿Te dijeron algo esas chicas?- pregunto la chica comenzando a caminar a un lado de Grimmy

-No- dijo aun sonriendo de lado y dando una mirada a la entrada de los baños lo que molesto mas a la chica, que solo atino a sujetarse del brazo de el -¿Y ahora?- pregunto el peli azul viendo extrañado esa acción

-No quiero que me vuelvan a aventar- le respondió con una gran sonrisa

-Si, si- exclamo dirigiéndose a la barra donde pidió otra cerveza

Por suerte ese lugar tenía una zona parecida a un pequeño jardín donde Renji llevo a Tatsuki para platicar, ambos con un refresco para tomar. Se sentaron muy cercas de la entrada y el pelirrojo rompió el silencio

-Siento mucho que esto no sea una muy buena primera cita…- se rasco la nuca al nervioso viendo como la chica solo le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?- le pregunto la chica

-Pues… no creo que sea algo que te guste…guste

-Ok, tal vez esto de los antros y bailar no es lo mío, pero definitivamente hacer algo hasta cierto punto ilegal es suficientemente peligroso- sonrió dejando a un lado su bebida- Y adrenalina es mi segundo nombre

-Jajaja, no sabía que podías decir frases tan graciosas- se burlo de ella recibiendo un golpe en su brazo

-Idiota, todavía…

-Ya, ya- exclamo Renji y le sonrió de lado- Sino te gusta bailar ¿Entonces que te gusta?

-Eso tienes que averiguarlo Renji

-L-

Mientras tanto en la planta baja Grimmjow se abría paso hacia la barra mientras que Nelliel lo seguía, cuento llego varias chicas se alejaron avergonzadas y Nnoitra logro colarse para quedar a un lado de Nelliel, ambos hombres pidieron otra cerveza logrando hacerse escuchar por sobre la canción de Ke$ha Tik tok.

-Oye animal…- dijo Nnoitra haciendo que Grimmjow rechinara los dientes, así que el pelinegro continuo al saber que tenía su atención- ¿Crees que todo esto sea buena idea?

-Primero el animal es otro y segundo es al menos una idea en donde no tenemos problemas…

-Es mejor llevarnos bien ellos también vacacionan ¿No?- intervino Nelliel viendo brevemente a Nnoitra- Pero como tú eres un animal dudo que puedas hallarle la lógica- susurro y sorprendió a Grimmjow, sabía lo que había pasado con esos dos pero no sabía que realmente Nell podía tenerle rencor

-Mira Nelliel…

-Ya basta Nnoitra, tomate tu cerveza y por primera vez disfruta el estúpido ambiente- le grito el peli azul girando su cuerpo, y viendo hacia arriba donde los shinigami que estaban en el barandal tenían una cara de sorpresa mezclada con susto, el arrancar bajo un poco su mirada y en la pista de baile encontró la respuesta haciendo girar su cuerpo otra vez…- ¿Por qué aquí?- dijo así mismo pero Nnoitra se sintió curioso y vio lo que el sexto, girando su cuerpo y poniéndose algo verde

-¿Los shinigamis lo vieron?- pregunto viendo sin ganas su cerveza

-Si…-respondió Grimmy cerrando sus ojos- Y los idiotas no cierran los ojos…

-Creo que voy al baño…- dijo el pelinegro corriendo hacia los servicios

-¿Qué?- pregunto Nell- ¿Que vieron?- seguía diciendo inocentemente girando su rostro hacia la pista de baile pero Grimmjow se la sujeto

-Nada Nell, nada…

-Pero Nnoitra y… ¿Qué vieron?- volvió a cuestionar girando ahora todo su cuerpo pero Grimmy la cubrió con su cuerpo

-¿Quiere ir a bailar?- exclamo el chico sujetando sus manos e intentando que se le quitara la curiosidad…lográndolo

-¡Si vamos a bailar!- dijo la chica sin prestarle atención que el cubría completamente el espectáculo que a los espectadores del barandal le estaban sacando sonrojos

Y es que ahí estaban Iba, Soi Fong, Isane, Kiyone, Ichigo y Rukia, viendo en todo el esplendor de la confirmación de que Ulquiorra, Loly y Menoly tenían una relación poli amorosa, si así es el trió estaba bailando No sexy sino lo que le sigue, al son de Ken$ha. El sándwich que formaban era realmente digno de los antros en donde quieres gritarles a las parejas que se consigan un hotel. Rukia solo estaba parpadeando antes de que su visión se volviera completamente negra, llevo sus manos a su rostro reconociendo la mano de Ichigo

-Que no te den ideas, eso… eso… NO te den ideas…-murmuro el pelinaranja con ese tono de te lo estoy diciendo a ti pero me estoy auto convenciendo a mi también- Mejor sentémonos- dijo al fin tomando sus lugares en el sillón para nunca más volver a ver hacia otro lado que no fuese sus bebidas

-¿Hermana eso es siquiera posible?- pregunto Kiyone impactada al ver algo como un beso triple y sin poder reconocer las manos de los involucrados, y al ver a su familiar solo se topo con un anuncio neón rojo

-Oh kami…- dijo Iba con los lentes desacomodados y Soi Fong solo atino a voltearse hacia la pista de baile privada que tenia pero vio a Hisagi en otro sándwich… mas "decente" pero en un sándwich al fin al cabo, haciéndola enfurecer

-INDECENTES- grito pero su voz salió quebrada y poco ruidosa al empujar a Iba para abrirse paso entre la gente, lo que no se dio cuenta es que el teniente dejo a sus amigas para seguirla

La pelinegra bajo rápidamente las escaleras y al final de estas se topo con Tatsuki y Renji quien estaba con sus manos entrelazadas

-Oh Soi Fong-taicho justo a la persona que quería ver- le dijo Renji poniéndose frente a ella

-¿Qué quiere Abarai?- cuestiono rudamente la chica

-Es que, mire yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia ni nada…

-AL GRANO- grito la chica desesperada ya que tenía la necesidad de largarse de ahí…

-Ok- dijo el chico algo nervioso pero Tatsuki lo empujo levemente para animarlo- Lo que pasa es que solo por curiosidad alguien quiere saber si a usted le gusta o interesa alguien aparte de Yoruichi-sama

-¿Qué?...- pregunto al no ser capaz de escuchar perfectamente bien

-Si ya sabe… como alguien con el que se beso…ya sabe…-dijo señalando hacia arriba

Pero Soi no entendió tan bien la seña ni lo dicho, así que al ver la pista de baile y escuchar las palabras Interesa, alguien y beso, lo único que pensó fue en lo que había visto antes. Luego en su pánico vio a Renji bajo por su brazo, su mano enlazada con la humana luego a ella y su furia erupción nuevamente.

-¡PERFIDO IMBECIL!- le grito dándole un golpe en la cara y caminando lo más rápido que podía- ¿Qué demonios les pasa a las parejas?- dijo así misma alejándose

-Bueno, hasta eso salió mejor de lo que creí- comento Renji sujetándose su mandíbula y Tatsuki lo vio riendo ligeramente

-Con todo lo que me contaste si…- dijo posando su mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo

-Ah Hisagi- dijo el chico recuperándose rápidamente de que su plan no fue como lo planeo, digo de alguna u otra manera tenía que "pagarle" el favorcito a Urahara sino sabe que le pasaría

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste he?- le cuestiono enojado el pelinegro

-Yo solo intentaba…

-Mantente lejos de Soi-Fong…-le grito también empujándolo

-Vaya, creo que puedo irme haciendo una identificación como el esclavo de Urahara- dijo Renji contrariado

-Yo te ayudare, después de toda mi identificación fue la que hizo que el tendero loco te pidiera reunir a eso dos ¿No?

-Pero…

-Ni hablar, ya verás que juntos lo podemos lograr

Subieron hacia la zona de V.I.P, y detrás de ellos venían también Grimmjow y Nelliel, además de Nnoitra, el ambiente ahí seguía igual gente platicando, bailando y por fin separándose de sesiones de besuqueo. El peli azul se sentó en el sillón observando que a excepción de Ikkaku e Iba los demás no habían tomado mas de vaso de bebida alcohólica, realmente a él no le agradaba estos lugares que caso tenia venir a comprar bebidas si solo terminaban bailando o en el oscurito.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo- comento Rukia desparramándose en su lugar

-¿Y porque no bailas?- dijo Nell

-Kurosaki seguro no sabe jajaja- se burlo Grimmjow

-Lo dice el arrancar que seguro ni sabía que es la música- contesto Ichigo rápidamente alterado

-Conozco lo suficiente de tu mundo, imbécil- explico

-Te aseguro que bailo mejor tu- reto el pelinaranja y Grimmjow se levanto al mismo tiempo que él enojado y apunto de contestarle pero alguien más intervino

-¿Cómo está eso que ni siquiera sabemos que es la música?- dijo irritada Apache

-Son arrancar, y si los shinigami a veces no tiene ni idea de las cosas humanas con mayor razón ustedes

-Entonces ¿Solo porque tú vives aquí eres mejor que cualquiera de nosotros bailando?

-No que cualquiera- respondió el pelinaranja, nunca le había gustado bailar

-Ichigo relájate quieres- pidió Rukia

- Si Apache y Grimmjow por fin estamos en una "tregua" llevadera- intervino Mila Rose

-Pues que el deje de decir que es mejor solo por ser el- dijo Apache

-Espera…- murmuro Grimmjow sonriendo satisfactoriamente- Intentemos probar algo, si tú sientes que ustedes son tan buenos solo por "conocer" mas, tal vez quieras una revancha de haber perdido contra un arrancar el titulo del más atractivo

-Eso suena como un reto- dijo estirando su mano para sellar el trato, pero el arrancar le retiro la mano

-Algunas condiciones, cinco de cada bando y para que sea algo justo tú eliges los arrancar y yo a los shinigamis- sonrió el espada y añadió- Y No sería ahorita, estamos divirtiéndonos ¿no? Así que será después

-Bien- dijo pensando un poco, sin notar que Mila Rose se había escabullido hacia el DJ- Apache- comenzó a nombrar Ichigo con toda la intención de elegir a los que según el tendrían menos posibilidades de ganarles- Sun-Sun, el rosita ese- dijo señalando a Szayel

-Tengo nombre sabes- dijo indignado el arrancar

-Si, si, la chica de cabello cortó que anda con Ulquiorra- siguió Ichigo-Digo te doy alguien que creo que sabe bailar y por supuesto Tú

-Este imbécil hizo plan con maña dejando a los que nos vemos tablas- comento Apache provocando la risa de Nnoitra- TU CALLATE IMBECIL- grito golpeándolo, cuando un canción de moda comenzó a sonar, llamándole la atención a Grimmjow que vio a Mila Rose sonriéndole de lejos.

_-MY MAMA TOLD ME WHEN I WAS YOUNG; WE ARE ALL BORN SUPERSTARS …_

-Itsigo- lo llamo Nelliel con su voz pensativa- Si les quieres ganar porque uniste a Grimmy y a Apa-chan- le comento e Ichigo la vio con una cara de "Por favor velos"- Ellos realmente ponen el "sabor" cuando se emborrachan en…

-Nelliel, porque te empeñas en ayudar a este- la interrumpió el peliazul

-Aunque tienen un punto- dijo Nnoitra quitándose la llave de Apache- Esos dos son el sabor de las borra…DEMONIOS EN EL ROSTRO NO APACHE

-¿Somos buenas gentes o los humillamos?- pregunto Grimmy a Apache quien lo medito un poco

-Dales alguien que se defienda- respondió Apache sonriendo

-Ella- señalo a Kiyone quien se apunto así misma con temor- Si tu shinigami, también al rubiecito, Kira creo, tu chica claro…

-Óyeme este problema es entre tu e Ichigo…

-Y tu eres su chica por eso te jodiste- la corto rápidamente- Además tu espada es algo de baile así que debes defenderte al menos, al chico Hisagi y a ti Kurosaki…

-Tu realmente quieres perder ¿verdad?- dijo Ichigo confiado pero las sonrisas de Apache y Grimmjow lo perturbaron un poco... se veían confiados

-Me bloquee el día del concursito ese que organizaron las mujeres, pero soy un hombre de muchos talentos- sonrió con suficiencia el peliazul

-Eso es verdad- apoyo Nell

-Van a seguir hablando o van mostrarles por lo que fui con el tipo de la música- interrumpió Mila Rose

-Deja de quejarte fea, vamos Jaggerjacks- dijo Apache retirando a Matsumoto, Kira y Nanao quienes estaban en la pista aun

-Pero…

-Es lo mismo pero sin tanto alcohol, si yo puedo hacerlo tú puedes, anda- declaro la fracción mientras ambos se ponían a lado del otro y reconocían la parte de la canción

_-I`M BEAUTIFUL IN MY WAY, ´CAUSE GOD MAKES NO MISTAKES… __IWAS BORN THIS WAY…_

Justo cuando se escucho las últimas palabras ambos se pusieron de perfil y levantaron su brazo derecho, giraron de frente levantaron ambos brazos en puños, bajaron hasta el pecho y con su palmas moviéndose en su pecho seguía moviendo sus pies y caderas en ritmo, su manos pasaron a su cintura en puño moviendo aun las caderas. Grimmjow se hizo hacia adelante mientras Apache seguía con los mismo pasos, hasta que coordinadamente abrieron sus piernas en forma de compas y mientras la chica caminaba hacia el frente rítmicamente Grimmjow se hacia atrás sexymente mostrando que de tronco no tenía nada.

Cuando ambos estuvieron parejos hicieron unos movimientos con las manos, para luego mover su hombro como temblando y ladeándose hacia su izquierda terminando con un giro del torso y ambos chocaron sus puños al ver que habían logrado su objetivo al ver la mandíbula de Ichigo en el suelo, así que se detuvieron para que los demás siguieran bailando. Nelliel le aplaudía alegremente a Grimmjow mientras este se acomodaba el cabello, Apache se acerco a Ichigo sujetando su mentón y cerrando su boca.

-Que bueno que no elegiste a Ulquiorra o Nnoitra ellos son los únicos que han logrado imitar el Moon Walk de…-dijo sonriendo y luego pensando un poco-A espera ni siquiera debería de saber que existe ese paso, como debería de saber de la existencia del rey del pop Michael Jackson jeja- se burlo para volver a tomar su lugar en el sillón de la pared.

-Pero… como… que… ¿Cómo?- se cuestiono Ichigo al ver a Grimmjow ya sentado con Nelliel a su lado aun diciéndole que le había salido muy bien

-Mucho alcohol y tiempo libre, combinándolos con todos los videos, series y música que encuentra el mariquita y científico loco de Szayel- contesto Grimmy aun con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Así que suerte en vencernos Kurosaki

-Bien Ichigo- le reprimió Rukia- Nos apuntaste a otra paliza por parte de los arrancar

-No me digas- le dijo algo fastidiado tomándose su refresco mientras la mayoría de los que aun seguían en la zona VIP estaban bailando hasta Renji y Tatsuki

-Nell se aburre- dijo la peliverde sujetando el costado de Grimmjow y acurrucando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, ya que su brazo lo tenía extendido en el respaldo del sillón

-Nelliel ¿Por qué me abrazas tanto?- pregunto el espada algo incomodado por las sensaciones que últimamente tenía

-¿Te molesta?- le dijo la chica alejándose y la respuesta de hombre fue interrumpida por ella provocando el enojo- A Itsygo no parecía molestarle…

-Ser el remplazo del estúpido de Kurosaki es lo que me molesta- casi le grito girando su rostro hacia las escaleras para evitar mirarla

-Pero…- susurro la chica viendo el perfil enojado del peliazul, si no sabía distinguir bien los tipos de cariños que podía sentir pero definitivamente a Grimmjow le tenía un cariño lo suficientemente grande como para lastimarla cuando él se molestaba- Tú no eres el remplazo de nadie…

-Si, si lo que digas- dijo intentando pararse pero Nelliel lo volvió a abrazar con tal fuerza que estaba seguro que si no estuvieran en un gigai el poder le hubiera tronado algún hueso

-Itsygo es solo Itsygo, mi amigo- susurro contra el pecho del peliazul- Pero tú eres Mi Grimmy- el nombrado no sabía si le dio alegría o su necesidad de aire ya lo tenía medio mal de la cabeza, pero con eso le bastaba

-Nelliel está bien pero podrías aflojar me estas rompiendo algo

-Lo siento- exclamo alejándose y Grimmjow volvió a su posición tomando su cerveza mientras que Nelliel la veía sonriente, pero no era la única que observaba, Rukia también estaba sonriendo y luego volvió su atención a su novio quien parecía tener la misma mirada analítica que a veces ponía Byakuya al verlo a él.

-Renji… ¿realmente tendrá buenas intenciones con Tatsuki?- soltó el pensamiento Ichigo provocando que Rukia fijara sus ojos en la pareja quienes parecían susurrarse cosas al oído que provocan la risa de ambos

-¿Tu crees que Tatsuki lo aceptaría sino tuviera buenas intenciones? ¿O que Renji es de ese tipo de sujetos?- cuestiono Rukia posando su rostro en el hombro del pelinaranja y abrazando sus hombros.

-Pues no, pero es que…-medito un poco más- Simplemente se me hace raro todo este asunto de que mi amiga de toda la vida salga con un tipo…

-Hey que el tipo es MI amigo de toda la vida y eso ya es como diez veces la tuya-le aclaro Rukia

-Lo se Rukia pero…ah no lo se

-¿Ichigo no crees que Tatsuki también piensa eso de nosotros?- le cuestiono dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla- Mira hay muchos tipos de parejas así como de personas

-Eso lo sé enana

-Si pero tienes que observar- le pidió mientras ejercía más presión en su abrazo- Venos a nosotros siempre nos la pasamos discutiendo, no solemos decirnos lo que sentimos a la cara y no digo que me moleste, nosotros no necesitamos de palabras nos entendemos sin ellas- explico e Ichigo le sujeto su mano que aun seguía en su hombro- Renji tiene semejanzas contigo, pero en este aspecto es diferente, a él cuesta siquiera aceptar que siente algo por alguien, ya ha dejado ir a una persona- el pelinaraja sabia que se refería a si misma- Pero ahora velo encontró alguien que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo a línea y aunque ambos parecen que animan al otro, no quieren equivocarse en esta oportunidad que ellos mismo han formado

-Nunca lo había pensado así- confeso el chico sonriendo- Tienes razón, creo que en vez de andarme preocupando en que Renji no la lastime debería de preocuparme en que Tatsuki sepa que yo la apoyo como siempre…

-Exacto, además velos están igual que nosotros no saben ni que hacer- se burlo de Rukia sonriendo tiernamente- Al menos nosotros sabemos de nuestros sentimientos, no como otros que seguro ni saben que se gustan- comento fijando su vista en la anterior pareja de interés

-¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto el pelinaranja algo sorprendido viendo como su novia sonreía tiernamente y con los ojos lo guía a ver lo que veía ella pero eso lo confundió mucho ahí estaba solo Grimmjow dándole un sorbo de su cerveza a Nelliel quien inmediatamente hizo una cara de disgusto ante la amarga bebida- ¿Grimmjow?

-Si, ellos dos parece ser que son más que amiguitos- comento divertida la pelinegra viendo como el espada se reía levemente de la chica mientras le alborotaba su cabellera

-Por favor, ese tipo solo puede sentir cariño por si mismo

-Ichigo pero velos…

-Los estoy viendo y no les veo el cariño por ningún lado…

-Pero que imb…- la maldición de la shinigami se vio interrumpida al ver que Ulquiorra llegaba solo y se acercaba al peliazul para decirle algo al oído, inmediatamente el sexto puso cara de molestia

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono suficientemente alto como para que Mila Rose escuchara y se acercara a ellos

-Solo vámonos- respondió Ulquiorra

-Pero si apenas estamos pasándola bien todos- contesto Mila Rose

-No todos- dijo el cuarto espada viendo a los pocos que seguían sentados- Un lugar tranquilo sería mejor…

-¿Pero que demonios hiciste Ulquiorra?- pregunto Grimmjow incorporándose

-Además… ¿Dónde están Menoly y Loly?- dijo Mila Rose sin poder ver cercas a las chicas

-Digamos que encontramos un lugar en el que no debimos entrar- explico brevemente el pelinegro sin dar detalles

-Serás estúpido- fue lo único que murmuro Grimmjow para extenderle la mano a Nelliel para que se levantara

-Oigan tenemos que irnos- les grito Mila Rose a los demás que hicieron miles de preguntas pero ella solo se limito a decir que era hora de ir a un bar para descansar de tanto bailar- No olviden la cooperación para la cuenta- recordó la arrancar al empezar a recibir billetes para que pagara

-¿Y tu que esperas?- le dijo Grimmjow a Ulquiorra quien solo le señalo a los cadeneros quien hablaba con alguien de traje- ¿Enserio?- dijo sarcásticamente- Tu y tus cochinadas, pues tendrás que irte entre los que salgan en grupo para que no te vean

Tras algunos reclamos ya todos estaban listos para irse un pequeño grupo se había adelanto en el que Ulquiorra se fue, los únicos que quedaban eran Renji, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Rukia, Kiyone, Isane e Ikkaku

-Nosotros iremos a pagar- les dijo Ichigo- Los veremos afuera

-Esperen ¿Qué no falta la capitana chaparrita e Hisagi?- dijo Tatsuki

-Es cierto, ellos no salieron de aquí con los demás…- comento Kiyone

-Nosotros iremos a buscarlos- exclamo Renji y tomo a Tatsuki dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia la parte baja

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Ikkaku intentando alcanzarlo pero justo cuando llego a la planta baja un letal abrazo lo freno y el grito que vino con él le helo la sangre

-MI FUTURO ESPOSO- grito animada Mizuho- Esta noche va de mejorando a cada minuto, me dejan entrar a este club y te encuentro a ti… y…kami- Ikkaku quedo confuso ante la variación tan radical del rostro de la humana, para satisfacer su propia curiosidad desvió la mirada hacia donde la castaña tenia pegados los ojos y ahí la vio, con esa mirada tan similar a su maestra y capitana

-Is…Isa…Isane-san- logro decir y sin saber porque agrego lo siguiente- Puedo explicarlo

-¿Qué sucede hermana?- pregunto de repente Kiyone al ver la escena

-Mizuho ¿Sucede algo?- preguntaron un grupo de tres chicas

-Nada- contesto la humana alejándose de su "amor"

-Que disfruten la velada- dijo al fin Isane pasándola mientras le sonreía menos siniestramente, Kiyone seguía sin tener ni idea e Ikkaku ahora tenía la URGENCIA de aclarar las cosas, desde aquel viernes en que Isane le quito de encima a esa chica diciendo que era su novia y habían sido muchas las veces que el mismo se había cachado viéndola como bobo

-Espérenme- dijo al fin logrando darles alcance y caminando a un lado de la alta shinigami, olvidando claro que originalmente iba alcanzar a Renji y Tatsuki, los que ya estaban frente a Hisagi que se negaba a salir sin Soi Fong

-¿Cómo vas a ir por ella?- cuestiono Renji algo desesperado-Llevas aquí todo el rato y ella no se ha dignado a salir del baño ¿no?

-¿Es que demonios le dijiste Renji?

-Yo no sé que entendió, yo solo intentaba ayudarte porque sino Urahara me va hacer algo- le grito Renji dejando sorprendido a Hisagi

-A ver chicos, que tal si ustedes se van adelantando y conversan lo que tengan que conversar, se dan unos besitos de reconciliación y yo voy sacar a Soi-san de ahí ¿bien?- exclamo la pelinegra guiándolos hacia fuera del pasillo que daba a los baños, luego ella entro al de mujeres

Vio como algunas chicas se terminaban de poner más maquillaje y salían del lugar, agachándose ligeramente observo por debajo las puertas busco las botas de tintes morados y las encontró, confiando que la capitana solo estaba sentada entro al cubículo de al lado y se subió al w.c. logrando mirarla desde arriba

-Oye tenemos que irnos- le dijo provocando que Soi Fong se ladeara ante la sorpresa

-¿Qué demonios haces ahí? Pude haber estado…

-Por más de casi una hora, lo dudo- contesto la chica

-Lárgate y todos los demás también

-No creo que quieran irse sin ti, menos Hisagi-san quien estuvo fuera de aquí desde hace casi una hora también

-Ese idiota es el que se puede ir al infierno- le dijo saliendo del cubículo

-¿Por qué te molesta que procure por ti?- pregunto la humana

-El no le importa, soy una capitán él un teniente sin un capitán, es obvio que se está confundiendo

-El nunca te ha dicho por tu titulo…

-Además el idiota se atrevió a darme un beso y a mí solo me gusta Yoruichi-sama

-Ok, mira ese ya no es asunto mío- dijo Tatsuki dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Yo solo vine por ti para irnos ¿Vienes?

-Bien…- dijo Soi Fong rejega

-Aunque estaría bien que pensaras enserio- dijo Tatsuki viéndola brevemente- Te gustan las mujeres o solo Yoruichi…- sonrió al ver que en los ojos de la capitana la duda brillo inmediatamente

****LQ****

Hace algunas pocas horas en la casa de la familia Kurosaki, nuestros dos padres favoritos ya habían vaciado una botella de whiskey Black Label, aunque ambos tenían también un buen aguante al alcohol las ganas de continuar las tenían y es que les estaba pegando de lo lindo el ver que sus hijos estaban creciendo.

-¿Sera que esta noche sola es la primera de muchas?- dijo Isshin moviendo los hielos del último vaso de la amarga bebida- Solos en casa, sin nuestros hijos cercas y bebiendo

-Eso ya lo hacemos aunque nuestros hijos estén- dijo Ryuuken bebiendo un poco

-Bueno pero el punto es que ellos están creciendo y pronto en vez de nosotros los que estemos aquí serán ellos los que estarán en este lugar preguntándose lo mismo, mientras que nosotros estaremos en un asilo- dijo dramático el Kurosaki

-Cálmate, de todos modos así es el ciclo de la vida…

-Tu realmente no te apura que tu hijo esté a punto de abandonar tu casa ¿verdad?- dijo serio el pelinegro pero luego sonrió con malicia- Aunque claro que podría esperarse de un padre que hasta hace un mes lo readmitió en su casa

-Tu no sabes nada Kurosaki…

-Claro que si- le contesto dejando el vaso en la mesa- Ambos amamos a nuestros hijos aunque somos las caras de la moneda, yo no supe como demostrarles mi amor más que de una manera casi asfixiante y tú no supiste mostrarlo más que de una manera gélida…

-¿Casi?...- pregunto sonriendo el peliblanco- Me sorprenden que no te hayan metido ya a un manicomio o se hubieran emancipado

-Calla tus cuerdas vocales, esa palabra es tabú en esta casa- le dijo mientras que su amigo- enemigo de toda la vida tomaba la botella

-Pues ya se acabo así que cada quien para su casa- dijo el Quincy levantándose pero al ver la sonrisa de Isshin supo que nada bueno vendría después de ese momento… en esa noche

-Si ellos salen… ¿Por qué nosotros no?- sentencio el pelinegro tomando sus llaves y cartera, Ryuuken podría haberse negado pero que bah, no admitiría que lo pensó… pero lo pensó "Isshin tiene toda la razón"

Y es que era la verdad, porque solo los jóvenes tiene derecho a divertirse, así que ahí iban dos involucrados con las almas y la protección de Karakura con todas las ganas de aprovechar que sus hijos no llegarían a casa, lo que no sabían es que esa noche les traería mucho más de lo que pensaban posible. Hasta el hecho de que no eran los únicos Padres, quitando los que "adoptaron" a otro involucrado en esto, es decir padre completamente natural, de entre toda la bola de shinigamis, Quincy, humanos y arrancar; así es esa noche alguien dejaría saber un secretito que llevaba guardando un buen rato

***LT***

Y es que como no se les iba a escapar a uno de estos si ahora se encontraban en su segundo bar de la noche, este era menos elegante, de hecho se dividía en dos plantas, la primera de un ambiente calmado, con media luz, el mobiliario un poco informal, los meseros y bartender usaban ropa casual pero fresa, definitivamente el bar Zacaryas les daba un poco mas de soltura.

-Vamos Amagai-kun debes beber con nosotros- le decía Kyoraku con un botella de sake en mano

-Alguien tiene que cerciorarse que lleguemos completos a la casa- se defendió el castaño buscando ayuda de sus compañeros capitanes pero era inútil

Kenpachi y Byakuya estaban enfrascados en una discusión-platica y con su ya sexta copita de la noche, entre coñac, vino tinto y brandy; Komamura estaba amigando felizmente con Hallibel, Stark estaba pidiendo la cuenta, ya que habían quedado de irse a seguir conociendo los bares.

-Vamos aunque sea un trago- insistía el capitán de la octava

-En el próximo lo prometo- dijo el de la tercera recibiendo una mirada de "No me vas a escapar"

En pocos momentos la cuenta se las hizo llegar un chico, estos pagaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, un grupo de seis personas estaba entrando al mismo tiempo y se sentaron en el lugar que antes habían ocupado, ya afuera Byakuya llevo su mano a su cabeza al sentir un ligero mareo.

-¿Qué sucede niño bonito ya te pego el alcohol?- dijo Kenpachi burlón y recibió una mirada asesina que extrañamente se vio mas similar a la propia del onceavo que a la controlada de Yamamoto

-Dicen que el aire hace que se le suba a uno- comento Komamura uniéndose a sus "amigos"

-No fue nada- contesto Byakuya comenzando a caminar

-Bueno ahora vamos a ir uno menos estirado- comento Stark bostezando

Mientras que ellos se alejaban nuestro otro grupo de shinigamis y arrancar llegaba al lugar, a muchos más se les vio la emoción de entrar al lugar a diferencia del antro, en la puerta del establecimiento estaban dos chicos sentados en unos taburetes platicando y cuando se acercaron a la puerta Matsumoto, Grimmjow e Ikkaku fueron los que iban por delante y los chicos de la puerta sonrieron en aprobación, pero cuando se acercaron los demás los detuvieron

-¿Podrían mostrarnos sus identificaciones?- dijo amablemente uno de coleta baja acercándose específicamente a Rukia y a Kiyone, mientras que el otro se le acerco a Soi Fong, lo que indigno a las chicas ya que al parecer ignoraron olímpicamente a los que SI eran menores de edad

-Tengo los suficientes años como para entrar- exclamo Soi Fong

-Solo queremos estar seguros- contesto el otro que tenía el cabello corto

-Aquí están- dijo Renji mostrando la suya, mientras que los demás lo imitaban pero los chicos solo asintieron en aprobación aun esperando las de las chicas quienes se las enseñaron pero estos las tomaron y las analizaban y luego a ellas

-¿Enserio tienes diecinueve?- cuestiono el de coleta a Rukia quien lo miro con sorpresa

-Claro que si- contesto

-¿Enserio eres tu?- dijo el otro viendo la identificación

-¿Cómo? Por supuesto que soy yo…

-jeje pásenle chicos solo bromeábamos amiga- le dijeron a Rukia regresándole la credencial provocando las risas de algunos

-¿Qué no me veo de mi edad?- dijo Rukia observando su foto en la credencial

-Si te vieras de tu edad, creo que serias polvo Rukia- le dijo Ichigo quien recibió una mirada de muérete- Pero es la verdad…

-¿Entonces de cuantos años me veo?

-Catorce…- exclamaron Renji, Grimmjow, Yumichika y Soi Fong, mientras que las demás chicas e Ichigo optaron por la respuesta más sabia

-Diecisiete

-Son unos imbéciles- exclamo Rukia sin creerles ni una letra, al entrar vieron que el ambiente parecía tranquilo lo que inquieto a muchos ya que quería echar relajo a gusto

-No hay lugar- Matsumoto hizo notar lo obvio mientras que un mesero se les acerco

-Si no les agrada un ambiente más relajado en la parte arriba tenemos la segunda sección del Bar, se que les agradara- les dijo señalando unas escaleras- Ahí tenemos mesas en donde cabrán todo su grupo

-Pues vayamos- dijo Hisagi abierto a la posibilidad de ver otro tipo de ambiente en el mismo edificio

Al subir el ambiente era claramente más relajado, varios chicos de entre dieciocho y veinticinco años ocupaban pequeñas mesas bajas, la barra o sillones pegados al muro. No estaba muy lleno, además el volumen de la música permitía la comunicación sin gritar como en el antro.

Vieron que en una esquina había nuevamente un sillón pegado al muro y había dos mesas cercas además de banquillos, se dirigieron hacia haya y juntaron las mesas sentándose, con sus parejas o sus amigos. Un chico de apariencia relajada y aretes en el oído se les acerco con una sonrisa y les pregunto que iba a ordenar

-Pues yo creo que ahora si tráiganos cerveza para todos- dijo Hisagi mientras que Ikkaku y Renji asentían al sentirse mas cómodos, y como todo mayor pervertidor era hora que los humanos tuvieran su primera probada de alcohol.

-Tengo victoria, león, pacifico y corona- dijo el chico mientras que muchos ponían cara de cual rayos es la diferencia

-Pues a ver…una, dos, tres…- conto Renji a las chicas- Catorce pacifico y doce victorias

-Espera, espera quita una victoria y trae otra pacifico- intervino Szayel

-Enseguida se las traigo- dijo el chico alejándose

-Que marica eres- comento Nnoitra- Una clara a la señorita…

-Pues mi paladar es más exigente- dijo el pelirosa intentando no molestarse ante el comentario- Como el de una dama

-No entiendo, que diferencia tienen entre las cervezas… que no es simplemente cerveza- dijo Ichigo

-Exacto Ichigo- apoyo Ikkaku

-Aclaro el comentario de Ichigo- exclamo Tatsuki- No entendemos cómo es que las diferencian

-Las cervezas oscuras son más amargas- le respondió Renji- Y es clásico en las mujeres que prefieran las cervezas claras porque son menos amargas

-A mí me gustan las dos- dijo Apache- Da igual…

-Bueno claro eso es porque tu no eres ni dama ni hombre- intervino Sun-Sun cubriendo su boca para reírse

-Si eres un ser No definido- apoyo Mila Rose

-SON UNAS HIJAS DE SU…- rugió la chica parándose sobre su asiento y subiendo un pie a la mesa para acercarse a la cara de Mila

-Apa-chan…- dijo Nelliel preocupada porque la tercera guerra mundial se desatara, ya que Hallibel no estaba

-Siempre es mejor beber con alguien que no le importa que sea, sino la convivencia- dijo Ikkaku como no quiere la cosa, captando la atención de Apache- Digo así es más agradable platicar con las mujeres

-¿Enserio?- dijeron las tres arrancar sorprendidas

-Apoyo al shinigami- se unió Nnoitra

-Y yo- dijo Renji- Aun cuando Matsumoto aguanta el licor es de las mujeres que no las sacas de un solo tipo de bebida

-Oye- rezongo la chica mencionada

-Es la verdad Rangiku-san- dijo Hisagi

-Apache es la única que ha tomado tanta cosa que la damita nos ha conseguido- dijo Grimmjow señalando a Szayel

-Pues hasta eso consigue buenas cosas- exclamo Apache sentándose otra vez

-Pues yo prefiero que las chicas tomen cosas más dulces- se unió Yumichika a la plática- Son damas después de todo…

-Concuerdo contigo Ayasegawa-san- dijo Sun-Sun- Pero eso no quiere decir que también podamos tolerar cosas fuertes- ante lo dicho Apache se sonrió en burla- Aunque creas que no puedo- le dijo a la pelinegra justo en el momento en que llegaban las cervezas

-Bueno hay que brindar mejor ¿quieren?- intervino Matsumoto antes de que siguieran criticando y todos tomaron una cerveza, pero cuando Yumichika iba tomar la suya Sun-Sun se la arrebato y le dio la clara de ella, recalquemos que aun cuando Yumichika es mas fashion sigue siendo del onceava división

-Pero…

-Aun cuando ellas siempre se pelean- señalo a Mila Rose y a Apache- No quiere decir que yo no soy orgullosa, no la dejare que se siga burlando de mí

-Oh la niña bonita ahora si se va tomar algo más amargo que su baba venosa- se burlo Apache

-Chicas…- intento intervenir Nelliel, Apache tomaba la cerveza de Kira quien se había descuidado por un momento

-Bien brindemos pues…- Apache levanto su cerveza

-Bueno entonces, porque las vacaciones sigan igual o más agradables- dijo Matsumoto levantando su botella y Mila Rose le susurro

-¿Agradables?

-Nadie ha amenazado de muerte a otro ¿o si?- le contesto entre dientes sosteniendo su sonrisa, mientras chocaban los cristales del envase y todos le daban un buen trago al liquido, provocando distintas reacciones, principalmente de los que la bebían por primera vez

Ishida cubrió su boca mientras comenzaba a toser, Ichigo primero fingió exitosamente normalidad pero Rukia noto que sus cejas se juntaban más y el chico término formando un gesto de asco con sus labios

-¡Ja! Kurosaki no le agrado el sabor-soltó Grimmjow con una gran sonrisa sarcástica- Ya sabíamos que eres un debilucho para todo

-No lo soy- dijo Ichigo tomando otro trago para tomarle mejor el sabor, pero nuevamente su cara se reflejo el disgusto inicial a un sabor tan amargo

-Con permiso- la voz de Sun-Sun desvió la atención hacia ella, quien caminaba rápido hacia la barra donde rápidamente le dieron un vaso de agua

-Al menos esta vez se lo paso- dijo Apache riéndose- Cuando nos diste el Jack Daniels hace unos días escupió el mini traguito que le dio- comento la chica a Grimmjow quien negaba con la cabeza

-¿Me puedo tomar la de ella?- pregunto Nelliel dejando en la mesa su cerveza vacía

-Nell, no son fondos- dijo alarmado el peliazul- Con tranquilidad está bien

-Si, Grimmy- le respondió la chica- Pero tenía sed…

Mientras tanto Tatsuki se mantenía pensativa, abrió y cerró ligeramente la boca como degustando y levanto la ceja mirando la botella para darle otro traguito y realizar lo mismo.

-Al parecer a ti no te disgusto- comento Renji viendo a su cita

-Mi padre tiene la política de que debo saber el sabor de las bebidas alcohólicas para que no se intenten propasar o darme cosas adulteradas cuando salga- respondió la chica- Y esta cerveza no la había probado

-¿Has bebido antes?- preguntaron Ichigo e Ishida algo sorprendidos

-No, solo tragos- contesto la chica encogiéndose de hombros- Probaditas, dice mi familia

Sun-Sun regreso con dos vasos de una bebida verde y naranja, al parecer el de la barra le había dado la segunda gratis y ella se la dio a Yumichika, ambos siguieron platicando. Al ser verano las cervezas se estaban consumiendo rápidamente, Renji había terminado la suya y le había pedido otra cosa al mesero, que los demás no supieron que fue hasta que le llevaron un vaso pequeño con hielo y una bebida ambarina.

-¿Whiskey?- pregunto Hisagi y el pelirrojo asintió felizmente- Se me ocurrió una buena idea- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-Shuuhei- nombro ronroneando Matsumoto al comprender la sonrisa de su compañero de borrachizas- Esa es una mala idea- dijo reteniendo la risa

-Oh vamos, todos llevamos más o menos la misma cantidad de bebida- le respondió aun sonriendo y le llamo al mesero- Vamos a jugar a el ultimo que caiga

-Por fin los shinigamis se ponen divertidos- comento Grimmjow acomodándose en su silla

-¿Tequila?- se limito a decir Nnoitra y varios asintieron dando su aprobación

-Podrías traernos unas tres botellas de tequila…- pidió Hisagi y el mesero paso saliva nervioso

-Vera es que no queremos problemas y…

-No se preocupe nos mantendremos tranquilos, de todos modos hay gente que se mantendrá sobria- prometió el teniente

-Bueno, tres botellas

-Para empezar- dijo el pelinegro obviando la cara de susto del mesero- ¿Y cuántos vamos a jugar?

Matsumoto, Mila Rose, Grimmjow, Apache, Nnoitra, Ikkaku, Iba y Nemu levantaron la mano, la ultima sorprendiendo no solo a su novio sino a casi todos los hombres, ya que las sociedad femenil shinigami ya sabía que Nemu también era una bebedora de peso durante sus reuniones de "té especial", Renji por su parte se hizo hueco entre Kira e Hisagi

-Hisagi no creo que sea buena idea que tú participes- le dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Por qué no?

-No quedamos que ibas a hablar con la capitanita

-De que sirve, no creo que pase algo Renji- le dijo el del sesenta y nueve mostrando un poco de inseguridad, ya que respecto a las mujeres nunca le iba muy bien

-Yo quiero participar- interrumpió la voz de la susodicha

-¿Soi Fong-taicho?- pregunto muy sorprendida Isane

-Al menos no hare el ridículo solo…- le murmuro Hisagi a Renji que no supo que hacer más que negar con la cabeza, todo ese asunto que Urahara le pidió de favor iba terminar mal

-Soy mejor que todos ustedes, puedo ganarles- dijo la capitana segura de que por su rango eso sería pan comido

-Yo me apunto también- dijo Kiyone y Rukia se dio un manotazo en la frente, sabiendo de anticipación que a su superior de división no se le daba muy bien el alcohol

-Y yo- dijo una voz a un lado de la amatista, haciendo que su cabeza pareciera tener el movimiento de la película El exorcista

-¿Ichigo que demonios piensas?- le pregunto exaltada la Kuchiki- Es la primera vez que bebes idiota

-Pero no voy a dejar que ese me gane- dijo señalando a Grimmjow, quien sonrió sabiéndose casi ganador al ver los concursantes

-Entonces también participare- dijo la monótona voz de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow lo miro sin creerlo, al pelinegro no se le conocía por disfrutar de los juegos de bebida, si bebía y algo, pero no jugaba

-Yo participare con Ulquiorra-sama- dijo Menoly sonriendo de lado

-Y también nos traes quince caballitos- dijo Hisagi al ya tenso mesero

-Solo son catorce Hisagi-san- le informo Kira

-Tú también juegas- respondió el de cabello negro

-No Hisagi-san, yo paso

-Nada de que pasas, vas a jugar- le dijo sin aceptar el no por respuesta- Quince- le remarco al mesero

-Catorce- debatió Kira

-Vamos Shuuhei- hablo Matsumoto- Sino quiere jugar que no juego, últimamente Kira ha estado igual de aburrido que Nanao

-¿Aburrida?- dijo la shinigami de lentes molesta

-Nunca haces nada divertido Nanao-chan- le dijo la teniente de pecho grandes- Nunca bebes, nunca sales, nunca haces nada…

-Bien- dijo la pelinegra con una aura roja rodeándola, lo que hizo que Rukia e Isane temieran porque Rangiku hubiera despertado algún monstruo- Tu te las has pasado diciéndome aburrida toda la vida y ya me harte- susurro para si misma- Yo entro- exclamo ajustándose sus lentes

-¿Qué?- cuestiono sorprendida la del decimo

-Sera toda una delicia derrotarte en algo en lo que si eres buena- le respondió enojada la pelinegra

-Que sean dieciséis- le dijo Kira al fin al mesero, animándose a jugar al temor de futuras burlas de sus amigos

-Esto no va por buen camino- le comento Rukia a Tatsuki, quien también estaba preocupada en que terminaría aquello

-¿Tu no vas a concursar?- pregunto la luchadora a Renji, quien volvía tomar su lugar a su lado

-No, creo que si es necesario alguien medio sobrio por si pasa algo

En lo que regresaba el mesero los vacacionistas acomodaron la zona del concurso de un solo lado de las mesas, ellos estarían sentados en los taburetes mientras que los espectadores se mantendrían en el sillón pegado al muro, los concursantes estaban sentados en este orden: Hisagi, Kira, Nanao, Ichigo, Apache, Grimmjow, Ikkaku, Iba, Soi Fong, Nnoitra, Kiyone, Matsumoto, Mila Rose, Menoly, Ulquiorra y Nemu.

-Nemu, diosa de mi muerte…- la llamo Ishida acercándosele a la pelinegra, claro que como para él la cerveza y media que llevaba ya le estaban haciendo efecto le valió un comino que le escucharan su voz toda acaramelada

-Dime mi vida- le contesto la shinigami aceptando el seudo abrazo por los hombros que le daba su novio

-¿Segura que quieres concursar en esto?

-Claro que si, solo quiero ser parte de su diversión- le contesto parpadeando un poco

-Ok, pero…

-No te preocupes, mi padre me hizo igualmente tolerable al alcohol que el- le informo- Y está orgulloso porque en eso es en lo único que puede vencer a Urahara-san

-Ya estoy más tranquilo- le dijo tomando asiento frente a ella- Cuando ya no quieras jugar podemos irnos a un balconcito- le sonrió el Quincy elevando sus cejas provocativamente y ella le correspondió

-Estos sucios -murmuro Ichigo tronado su cuello como si de una batalla se tratara

-Ichigo, no seas idiota y salte de esto por favor- le pidió Rukia, algo preocupada

-Sera fácil enana, confía en mí- contesto dándole la espalda y sentándose en su lugar

-Espero que nunca se dé cuenta de lo que estoy a punto de hacer- dijo para si misma mientras iba junto con Isane y Szayel quienes estarían sirviendo los caballitos, les comento su dilema y plan, aun no queriendo Szayel acepto ayudarle, ya que de todos modos sabia que sería difícil vencer a los arrancar que estaban compitiendo

Del otro lado de la mesas Yumichika, Sun-Sun, Loly, Nelliel, Tatsuki y Renji ya estaban muy entusiasmados para que empezara, Nanao le había dado una cámara digital a Renji, en el antro por haberla sacado a bailar no pudo tomar fotos, pero de esto iba haber pruebas

-Bien vamos a empezar- dijo Szayel con una botella mientras que Isane del otro lado de también sujetaba una, Rukia tenía la bandeja en donde el mesero les había traído caballitos de mas; estos eran de los más pequeños, median aproximadamente tres centímetros de alto e Isane los llenaba de tequila

-VAMOS ITSIGO- dijo de pronto Nelliel sujetando en lo alto una servilleta donde decía el nombre del shinigami, lo que no falta decir que puso un poco molesto a Grimmjow

-VAMOS ULQUIORRA-SAMA Y MENOLY- dijo Loly levantado una servilleta también

-Hasta porra-mascullo el espada peliazul y luego noto que Apache hacia nudo sus piernas- ¿Y tú que?

-Creo que tengo que ir al baño…- respondió la pelinegra y antes de que pudiera levantarse un caballito fue puesto por Rukia frente a ella- Ay no

-LISTOS- grito Szayel y todos sujetaron su caballito

-Esperen- pidió la fracción pero no la escucho el pelirosado

- AHORA- todos tomaron su bebida y la chica se vio obligada a beber su caballito

-Oigan tengo que ir al baño- dijo cuando la bebida caliente paso por su garganta

-Debiste ir antes, si quieres ir pierdes- le dijo Szayel- Siguiente ronda

-No perderé- dijo decidida y se acomodo en su lugar, apretando más las piernas

Renji quien ya estaba muy a gusto con su labor de tomar fotos, capto las caras de todos mientras tomaban su sorbo que iban de inmunes como Grimmjow o Nemu, a las de sentir el golpe como Kiyone o Mila Rose, hasta las que no tenían precio como la de ojos desorbitados de Ichigo o Soi, estaba a punto de tomar otra foto cuando noto algo raro detrás de los concursantes. Y es que Rukia les ponía otro caballito lleno a los que ni Isane ni Szayel se los llenaba, pero lo curioso fue cuando vio que tomaba un poco del liquido de uno de ellos y este se lo daba a Ichigo, quien lo consumía sin darse cuenta ante la señal del arrancar pelirosa.

-"Lo que hace el amor"-pensó con aprensión, ya que si Ichigo no perdía rápido, él tenía que inventar una buena excusa para su capitán si veía en estado etílico a su preciada hermana

Lo que el teniente tatuado no se daba cuenta era que Tatsuki también tomaba sorbos de su vaso de whiskey, sin que él se diera cuenta. Yumichika y Sun-Sun seguía tomando sus bebidas dulcecitas y de categoría como si de agua se tratase, lo que no se daban cuenta conscientemente es que ya se estaban empezando a reír más fuerte de lo que acostumbraban.

-"Esto sabe horrible"- pensó Ichigo sintiendo un calor muy peculiar para el tercer trago ya

-"Creo que esto no era tan fácil como pensé"- se admitió Soi Fong viendo con un poco de terror como Rukia colocaba el cuarto enfrente de ella, miro de reojo a Hisagi quien parecía que estaba tomando agua-"¿Por qué lo veo?, no me gusta… Yoruichi-sama, Yoruichi-sama"- se repetía la pequeña capitana para tomar el liquido que ya sentía que era fuego pasando por su esófago-"Pero… esa humana tiene razón, a mí solo me gusta Yoruichi…pero también he visto algunos hombres que…"- el quinto se puso frente a ella y ya con temor lo llevo a su labios sin dejar de ver al teniente- "Que buenos brazos tiene y sus labios y… arrg"-gruño al sentir el sabor nuevamente

-"Tengo que ir al baño y este humano baboso parece que no fuera la primera vez que tomara"- pensaba Apache muy preocupada al no querer ser la primera que saliera y por una estupidez, como ir al baño

-"Por kami ¿en que me metí?"- pensó Nanao y vio a Matsumoto quien se sonreía al ver las caras de asquito que hacia la de lentes- "YA VERAS RANGIKU-SAN"- las llamas se encendieron en sus ojos al tomarse el sexto caballito

-TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO- grito Apache levantándose y corriendo

-Ha esto ya va ser simple sin Apache- dijo Nnoitra sonriendo, pero sintió un sensación de presión en su abdomen

-Ichigo ¿seguro quieres continuar?- pregunto Rukia ya sintiéndose mareada

-Glaro, ena no es tan ificil- contesto Ichigo y la risa contenida de Ishida y Renji no se hizo esperar, Rukia coloco el séptimo trago frente a él y lo ingirió rápidamente, con todo el pesar del mundo la pelinegra sorbió un poco del octavo y lo puso frente a el pero Grimmjow al tener ya libre el espacio que lo separaba de su rival noto algo raro

-Oigan a él le están sirviendo la mitad- exclamo el espada poniéndose de pie y señalando la bebida

-¿Qué ijiste?- reclamo Ichigo imitando a su contrincante y tomando el cuello del chaleco de Grimmjow, pero sintió que todo se le movió y no coordino mucho el espacio, colocándose así mismo en una posición muy incómoda, ya que estaba unos escasos milímetros del rostro del espada, quien el nervio inicial se le fue al de pronto verse librado de esa incomodidad

Y es que Nelliel al ver aquel atroz escenario en que su Itsygo invadía el espacio personal tan íntimamente de su Grimmjow, algo en su cerebro movió a su cuerpo, subiendo su pierna derecha al sillón y la izquierda a la mesa impulsándose para colgarse del hombro derecho de Grimmjow y con una mano aventando a Ichigo hacia su taburete en donde Rukia tuvo que sujetarlo para que no fuera dar al suelo.

-¡Grimmy es mío!- grito en berrinche, casi asfixiando al nombrado del abrazo que le dedicaba-No vuelvas a hacer eso Itsygo

-Ok- dijo Mila Rose alargando la o, con sabor al tener que chismear al día siguiente- Al parecer el gatito ya lo encerraron- le comento a Menoly, quien también sonreía al ver la escena

-Y bien encerrado…- respondió al ver el notable sonrojo del mencionado ya que Nelliel no solo lo tenía en un agarre mortal del cuello, las piernas de la chica lo habían rodeando de la cintura

-Nell…- la llamo, pero ella hundía mas su cara en su cuello- Nell…ya paso…déjame seguir bebiendo

-¿He?- la chica vio la cara de sus amigos y sonrió- Claro Grimmy- y como si fuera lo más normal se sentó en la mesa y se giro sobre de ella para regresar al sillón

-Enana…toda gira- dijo Ichigo y Rukia lo tomo de la mano

-Vamos a que te eches agua en la cara- lo tomo del brazo y los dos se dirigieron hacia el baño, mientras que Grimmjow se volvía a acomodar en su lugar, tomando el siguiente caballito como todos.

-Me retiro- dijo Kira levantándose para pedir agua, tras el decimo caballito

-Ya van tres, no sería bueno tener un receso para el baño- dijo Nnoitra

-NO- grito Apache- Si perdí por eso, nadie va al baño

-No habrá idas al baño, podría echarse agua en el rostro y seria trampa- dijo Szayel indicando que se tomaran el onceavo

-Pero…- intento debatir el quinto espada mientras otro caballito era servido

-Si yo perdí por mis necesidades, Tú también perderás por eso- le grito Apache

-Renji…- lo llamo Tatsuki, ya que el chico estaba muy entretenido siendo el fotógrafo

-Dime- le contesto sin prestarle atención

-Quítate…

-Si…- dijo con mutismo haciendo la finta de pararse pero sin hacerlo realmente

-Que te quites- le dijo aventándolo hacia delante y pasando encima de el

-¿He?- fue lo único que articulo algo pasmado de lo sucedido

-Que bien la cuidas- le reprocho Rukia dándole un zape y corriendo hacia donde Tatsuki se había ido

-¿Pero que hice?- cuestiono Renji e Ichigo recargo su rostro en su hombro

-She staba tomando tu bebida-le respondió el pelinaranja ya menos mareado y el teniente vio su vaso y luego el camino hacia el baño

-Ahora entiendo porque ni dos tragos le daba y se me acababan- se dijo así mismo y se levanto logrando que Ichigo no alcanzara a reaccionar e impactara su rostro con el asiento- Sácales fotos- le dijo sin mirarlo al poner la cámara en la mesa

-ajam- respondió el adolecente ya cómodo en su nueva posición

-Olvídenlo- exclamo Nnoitra levantándose- Las necesidades van primero que el orgullo- declaro dirigiéndose al baño al beberse el quinceavo caballito, pero fue pasado y aventado a un lado por Soi Fong quien iba tapando su boca con ambas manos

-Ya será mas simple- dijo Kiyone sonriendo pero su rostro estaba bastante sonrojado y apenas había sido entendible

-Hermanita ¿Quién va llevarte de regreso a la casa?- le pregunto Isane sonriéndole con una dulzura oscura

-Pues…-se quedo meditando las cosas la castaña, si bien podía continuar un poco mas viendo a los competidores solo quedaban los de carrera larga y ella no podría ganarles-También me retiro- dijo algo decepcionada y se fue a un lado de su hermana

-Ya casi nos terminamos la tercera botella- dijo Menoly, mientras que Szayle ya había ido por otras dos

-Creo que prefiero dejar el juego así- dijo Nemu levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a Ishida- Ya me aburrí- y la pareja se alejo para tener otro momento solos

-¿Ulquiorra-sama usted va seguir bebiendo?- cuestiono Menoly y el cuarto espada solo puso su cabeza recargada en su mano

-Quedan poca gente, puedo ganarles- fue la escueta respuesta del pelinegro

-Entonces prefiero apoyarlo junto con Loly Ulquiorra-sama- exclamo la chica y se fue a sentar a un lado de la otra.

-Bueno parece que solo quedan los competidores fuertes- dijo Szayel dándole una botella a Isane- Júntense en una sola mesa- y los chicos hicieron lo pedido, ya solo quedaban Hisagi, Nanao, Grimmjow, Ikkaku, Iba, Matsumoto, Mila Rose y Ulquiorra.

Nanao ya se veía claramente ebria al igual que Iba y Matsumoto, Mila Rose e Ikkaku parecían que podrían aguantar un poco más, pero era tequila y sabían que en cualquier momento podrían sentir los quince caballitos, ya que eran de un tequila bastante fuerte. Grimmjow y Ulquiorra eran los que parecían seguir inmunes, Hisagi fue el que mentalmente estaba regañándose por haberse levantado tan rápido, ya que solo incremento su mareo

-Continuemos- dijo el pelirosa- Al final será más difícil

Y así se fueron el dieciséis, diecisiete, hasta llegar al veinteavo, Hisagi ya estaba viendo cuádruple todo cuando levanto la mano y se sentó en el sillón a un lado de Kira. Ese sillón que parecía la banca de la vergüenza, Nnoitra y Apache estaban furicos consigo mismo y sus vejigas, hasta estaban pensando en que esos gigai estaban defectuosos, Kira ya estaba tranquilo y procuraba checar que Kurosaki siguiera respirando porque ya era oficial que lo habían perdido, desde que Renji y Rukia se fueron el estaba dormido. Kiyone estaba tomando fotos a un lado de Isane, pero digamos que una persona ebria no es la mejor para el trabajo.

*B*

En el baño Rukia no sabía que hacer, Tatsuki estaba sentada en un taburete que tenían ahí con la cara empapada y bebiendo la botella de agua que Rukia le había conseguido inicialmente a Ichigo, mientras que su amiga humana estaba en un estado de vértigo, pero está bien dentro de lo que cabe. La que le preocupaba era Soi Fong, quien ahora se había encerrado en un baño, otra vez, ya que ya había sacado todo el alcohol que había ingerido; Rukia le había sujeto el cabello y le había dado una botella con agua, ya que Renji había ido a conseguirla, pero que haría si Soi se quedaba dormida o algo más le pasaba encerrada ahí.

-¿Ya estas mejor Tatsuki?- pregunto

-Si, pero prefiero que el mundo me baje de su constante giro

-Jeje, al menos conservas el sentido del humor eso ya es algo

-¿y la capitana?- cuestiono la humana pero en eso la puerta del baño se abrió para dejar ver a Soi Fong con una cara de enferma y se aplasto a un lado de Tatsuki

-Me gustan los hombres- susurro sin mirarlas y colocando la fría botella en su frente

-¿he?- atino a decir Rukia sin entender nada

-Entonces…

-Me gusta un hombre…- dijo la capitana cortando a Tatsuki- Me gusta _ese_ hombre- recalco y Rukia entendió

-Soi Fong-taicho eso es algo…

-Que no va salir de aquí- les dijo abriendo los ojos para dejar bien claro su oración.

***b***

Los espectadores desde un inicio no era que estuvieron mejor, Yumichika y Sun-Sun estaban riéndose a carcajadas de sabrá kami que cosas, pero entre los dos ya llevaban bastantes vasos vacios. Loly, Menoly y Nelliel eran las únicas que seguían apoyando el concurso, y las únicas que habían dejado de beber, los caballitos se seguían consumiendo y los concursantes ya estaban ansiosos de que el siguiente cayera, pero nadie vio venir quien seria ese.

Mientras el caballito numero veinticuatro era ingerido una de ellos casi escupió el pequeño trago que le había dado, los jueces vieron intensamente a la concursante y los demás también, era demasiado sorpresivo que ella no pudiera ingerir el contenido

-Vamos tu puedes- la alentó Mila Rose pero la rubia negó con la cabeza

-No puedo, ya no puedo- dijo Matsumoto viendo a Nanao con su caballito vacio, y la de la octava se sonrió- Si puedo- se dijo así misma levantando su caballito una vez más pero al instante en que sintió el olor, lo volvió a alejar- No…

-No pudo tomárselo, queda fuera la shinigami- dijo Szayel sirviendo los siguientes

-"Le gane, le gane… ya puedo salirme de esto"- pensó Nanao retirando su silla pero la voz de Matsumoto la detuvo

-Eso no cuenta como ganar, debes tomar más que yo- le sonrió la teniente de la decima

-Eso es fácil- dijo la pelinegra volvió a su asiento y tomándose el caballito- Otro…- dijo determinada en dejar en claro que podía beber, que no lo hiciera es otra cosa

-Hasta aquí- dijo ahora Mila Rose al tomarse otro, lo que realmente no quería era salir tan mal como para que Apache se burlara de ella.

-Ya solo quedan los shinigami- dijo Grimmjow después tomarse otros dos, después de la retirada de Mila Rose, pero su exclamación fue como un encanto porque Nanao simplemente negó con la cabeza y se excuso para ir al baño, Iba dejo caer su rostro sobre la mesa e Ikkaku cayó encima de él

-Pues parece que ya solo quedas tu y Ulquiorra

-Bien pues esto ya es un gane para mí- dijo socarrón Grimmjow, mientras que Szayel les colocaba cinco caballitos a cada uno frente a ellos

-Esto será diferente se deberán tomar los cinco lo más rápido que puedan- les dijo mientras que Ulquiorra asentía y sus fracciones estaban muy emocionadas

Los demás espectadores y perdedores también estaban intrigados por la final, muchos sino es que todos pensaban que Grimmjow sería el ganador, en el momento en que comenzaron con el primero fue seguro para ellos que el sexto espada ganaría tomaba rápidamente y parecía lo suficientemente consiente para ni verse afectado por el alcohol. Ulquiorra vio también como es que sus posibilidades de ganar eran casi nulas con alguien como Grimmjow como su oponente, vio a Nelliel quien seguía sonriéndole al sexto y mentalmente se dio una sonrisa torcida al encontrar una manera de ganarle, si tal vez era trampa pero el peliazul ya le había quitado el titulo del más sexy, no iba permitir que ganara otra de esas absurdas competencias.

Los siguientes cinco caballitos estaban servidos, Grimmjow parecía tranquilo y mas al ver que la pálida piel de su contrincante tenia rastros rosas en los pómulos, era obvio que no resistiría mucho. La shinigami dio ahora la señal y tomo el primero al igual que Ulquiorra, tomo el segundo rápidamente para dejarlo atrás y así lo hizo Ulquiorra bajaba el segundo cuando el tercero ya estaba descendiendo por su garganta, al acercar el cuarto caballito a su labios fue cuando lo sintió, una mano se había posado peligrosamente en la parte superior de su muslo, sin querer su cuerpo reacciono provocando que se atragantara con el liquido y comenzara a toser fuertemente.

Ulquiorra termino sus cinco caballitos mientras que Grimmjow seguía tosiendo, Nelliel se apresuro a ayudarle sujetando su espalda, mientras que Isane le daba unos golpecitos pero la shinigami le hizo una seña a Szayel, quien tomo la mano de Ulquiorra y la alzo

-El ganador- anuncio la octava

-No coff- interrumpió Grimmjow- Hizo coff trampa coff, coff

-Ulquiorra-sama gano de ley- le discutió Loly

-No, coff puso su mano…coff- dijo señalando y aun tosiendo fuertemente, pero todo proceso fisiológico se detuvo no solo en él sino en todos al ver que Ulquiorra sonreía ampliamente y con los ojos cerrados

-¡gane!- exclamo jovialmente- "si funciono"- pensó al estallar a carcajadas mientras que la mandíbula de todos caía hasta el piso

En esos momentos Rukia y Tatsuki llegaron, sin saber concretamente que había pasado, pero al ver a Ulquiorra reírse solo era algo muy tétrico, no pasaron más que segundos para que así como llego la risa del espada se fuera, vio a sus espectadores y su cara impasible regreso

-GANE- remarco orgulloso

-Tu hiciste trampa- rugió Grimmjow saliendo de su shock

-Tu ganaste al más atractivo- le respondió y el peliazul medito un poco, olvidándose claro de sus dos situaciones incomodas de ese día, Ichigo a unos centímetros de él y Ulquiorra tocándola, derroto a su némesis y obligo a un ebrio cuarto espada a llevar tocarlo de una manera incomoda solo para ganar, seamos sinceros eso es mejor que una victoria en un carrera de tragos, ellos se vieron humillados

-Tienes razón soy el más atractivo- le siguió el juego, ya que podía pensar libremente que era superior no solo en eso a ellos, ya podría burlarse de ambos cuando la sobriedad fuera dueña de sus cuerpos otra vez.

Renji y Tatsuki llegaron también y decidieron que sería mejor irse a casa, Nano le pidió a Kira que la acompañara al baño, su visión ya empezaba a nublarse y el rubio acepto caballerosamente

-Que no se me divertí- mascullo Nanao

-Hay que aceptar que eres de las más serias…- de repente Kira no pudo emitir palabra, los labios de la teniente estaban posado en los suyos-

-Los serios son lo que no necesitamos mostrar nuestras maneras de diversión…- exclamo la teniente la rara frase y entro al baño

Justo cuando Nanao iba saliendo del baño varios de los vacacionistas ya iban de salida así que los siguió, olvidándose de Kira, el alcohol ya la tenía muy confusa. El lugar que antes ocupan nuestros vacacionistas ya solo quedaban cinco de ellos, a Ichigo lo estaban intentando levantar entre Renji y Rukia al lograrlo se empezaron a alejar del lugar seguidos de cercas por Hisagi pero un mano en su brazo lo detuvo, al girar su cuerpo vio el rostro de Soi Fong

-¿Sucede algo Soi Fong-taicho?- cuestiono el chico

-Eres un idiota- contesto dejando sorprendió al Hisagi

-¿He?- atino a decir, no entendía nada y menos cuando Soi le dijo con señas que se agachara un poco y así lo hizo

-Y mas idiota yo- exclamo al darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios, sus brazos lo llevo al cuello de él, el pelinegro estaba a punto de perder el control y corresponder un beso bien cuando sintió que el peso en su cuello aumentaba, sin quererlo se alejo un poco para ver que Soi Fong se había dormido

-Aquí es cuando bendices y maldices el alcohol- murmuro a si mismo tomando en brazos y saliendo del bar.

No falta decir que todos caminaban algo fuera de lo común, de un lado hacia otro o iban abrazados con sus amigos, Matsumoto y Mila Rose aun iban platicando animadamente, Nnoitra y Apache eran los que seguían caminando derechito, Yumichika y Sun-Sun iban tomados del brazo y el chico llevaba en la mano las zapatillas de la arrancar. Tatsuki iba tomada del brazo con Rukia ya que Renji había sido encomendado en llevar a cuestas a chigo quien decía frases raras como "Oh Renji este lado tuyo no lo había visto" al momento en que se lo hecho al hombro como saco de papas o "Pero ganare", "Soy el mejor" y remembranzas de sus batallas, si Ichigo se perfilaba para ganar el premio al más botana de la noche, eso fue hasta que Nanao se bajo de su nube cuando llevo sus dedos a sus labios y vio a todos notando que una cabellera rubia faltaba

-Kira- le dijo a Isane, la que iba a un lado de ella junto con su hermana

-Kira-fukutaicho esta…- la peligris abrió sus ojos al notar la ausencia del nombrado

-OLVIDAMOS A KIRA- grito Kiyone riéndose

-No…- mascullo Hisagi viendo a Renji, quien le dio una mirada de que se negaba a regresar por él- Pero Renji…

-Ve a quien traigo de saco de papas, yo no regreso- le respondió el pelirrojo

-Y veme a mi- contraataco el del 69 al mostrarle a Soi quien iba en sus brazos

-Nosotros vamos…- dijeron contentos Ikkaku e Iba- Ese tarugo siempre se pierde…- los dos comenzaron a caminar en zigzag haciendo que varios dudaran si podrían cumplir su misión

-Creo que los acompaño…- dijo Isane pero fue cuando sintió un apretón en su brazo viendo como su hermana se arrancaba de él para irse detrás de un carro a cantar Oaxaca- Kiyone te dije que no fueras parte de ese juego

-Enji… Enji- dijo alarmado Ichigo golpeando la espalda baja de su amigo- Bájame… BAJAME- grito con un sonido gutural que le dio pánico a Renji, haciendo que con las fuerzas que tenia aventara a Ichigo lo más lejos de él justo en el momento en que le hacía segunda a Kiyone

-Casi me vomita encima- dijo Renji mientras un temblor lo envolvía

-Yo acompañare a esos shinigamis- exclamo Apache comenzado a caminar

-Iré contigo- secundo Nnoitra caminando hacia el bar nuevamente

Si esa noche seria memorable, o al menos si los influjos del alcohol en algunos se los permitía, para los ya acostumbrados o en su defecto medio sobrios serian los que al día siguiente les responderían a las preguntas clásicas después de una borrachera, ¿Enserio hice eso?, ¿Qué me bese con quien? ¿Qué hice que? Si porque sobra decir que si las fiestas con alcohol son divertidas hasta el momento en que rebazas un línea entre lo alegre y lo ebrio, hay que ver cómo te va ir con la cruda, siempre es divertido ver el amanecer de ese día.

Así que hay que esperar como les irá a nuestros vacacionistas y los humanos después de esto, recordemos que los menores de edad no deben beber por algo, y por cierto también queda saber cómo se la pasaron los capitanes, pero esa será otra historia.

_********BLEACH************_

_¿Les gusto? Esperemos que si, sino ya saben opiniones, felicitaciones, quejas, preguntas en un review ¿va que va?, por cierto la coreografía no es invención nuestra si quieren verla en movimiento les sugiero que vean Glee Born this way de Lady Gaga, somos malas en eso de la bailada así que decidimos que para hacerlo real era mejor sacarlo de algún lado. Apache imagínensela como la chinita o la rubia y a Grimmjow como el chico del mohawk._

_Y como siempre al final de esta parodia de novela barata…._

_¿Qué hicieron los capitanes?_

_¿Isshin y Ryuuken se habrán puesto felices?_

_¿Cómo amanecerán nuestros vacacionistas?_

_¿Ichigo se gano el galardón del mas botana de la noche? *Botana: Mas chistoso, al que le paso todo*_

_¿Sera que alguna vez superen el trauma de ver a Ulquiorra y sus novias? O ¿Sera que continúen traumando a mas shinigamis o humanos?_

_¿Sera que los menores de edad se dieran cuenta de que aun cuando da risa, NO DEBEN BEBER sin la edad de mayor, o hasta en ese caso, que el ALCOHOL es para amenizar la noche y no acabar en un hospital con congestión alcohólica?_

_¿Por qué demonios me puse a concientizar a la gente acerca del alcohol?_

_¿Algún día dejaremos de hacer estas preguntas?_

_ESO Y MAS O MENOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "LO QUE TIENEN QUE SUFRIR LOS TENIENTES 2: MUNDO HUMANO"_

_SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTAN_

_A.C AKASUNA en colaboración de LUNA MALTTER BLACK_

_PD: Lectores de España tengo una duda y como este es la única pagina internacional que tengo se las pregunto aquí… ¿Cómo son los años escolares haya en su bello país? Es decir el ciclo escolar inicia en Agosto ¿O como? Podrían enviarme un PM o en su review si quieren POR FAVOR serian de gran ayuda para cumplir un sueño que tengo… A.C. Akasuna gracias de antemano_


	21. The hangover

_Hola chicos y chicas_

_Tras un año de ausencia, que pena la verdad, aquí estamos. Yo sé que es tedioso tener que estar esperando una actualización porque también soy seguidora de otros fics, pero lo que les aseguramos al doscientos porciento es que __**este fic tendrá Fin**__, jamás lo vamos a dejar inconcluso, no somos de ese tipo de chavas, yo (A.C.) solo tengo un fic inconcluso y es porque lo empecé a escribir en un mal momento y aun tengo miedo de volver a tratar con las emociones que tenía en ese momento._

_Así que tranquilos que de que "Lo que tienen que sufrir los tenientes" va cerrar su ciclo va cerrarlo, pero aun falta harto para eso, aun tenemos muchas ideas y trabajamos en ellas, pero la vida parece agobiante, pero si les deja más tranquilos… Les juro por mi nombre que no los dejare en ascuas._

_**Chillis **__(Lo siento por tanta tardanza enserio, pero aquí está la actualización y espero que te agrade),__** Clan Yuki **__(Lo sentimos, tardamos mucho esperamos que no hayas desilusionado por esto y que leas el capitulo),__** Sakura-Jeka **__(lo sentimos, aquí veras que paso con los papás y creemos que también tu petición de Byakuya, sobre Nemu bueno habrá que ver de quien hija jeje), __**Hanna6624 **__(Muchas gracias y lo sentimos por la tardanza), __**AngelYueGuang **__(esperamos seguir matándote de la risa, enserio lo sentimos, esperemos te guste el capitulo), __**Armisel **__(No quedara sin final te lo aseguramos y no, no está equivocada la información si lo iniciamos en el 2009, pero nosotras estamos en nuestro último año de universidad, Luna trabaja y yo estoy iniciando mi tesis, por eso en todos los capítulos les pedimos que nos tengan un poco de paciencia, sabemos que esperar a veces da lata y podríamos perder lectores, pero lo que nos importa es traerles algo que sea bueno y les guste, gracias por el dato de tu año escolar pero nos interesaba solo de España, gracias), __**Albii-chan **__(muchas gracias por tus elogios y lo sentimos por la tardanza pero aquí esta lo prometido, actualización), __**chibi-rukiacherry92**__ (No, no es todo, aquí hay mas lo sentimos mucho por la tardanza esperemos que te agrada este capítulo porque solo podemos decirte de que aquí veras lo que Byakuya y sus comadres hicieron), __**BleachHp97 RockMafia**__ (Háblale en este momento a tu hermana que se viene la actualización, si las parejas pueden ser raras, no te apures nosotras también lo pensamos, pero entre gustos se rompen géneros y sobre todo, ¿no crees que eso le da también un toco mas bizarro a la historia?, esperemos te guste y lo sentimos por la tardanza), __**Suiguin Walter**__ (Te comprendemos enserio, así como tú no has tenido tiempo de leernos nosotros no lo tenemos para escribir como quisiéramos, pero el punto es que por fin aquí está la actualización esperemos lo leas y te agrade, que bueno que te haya gustado lo más raro de la noche que si fue el NanaoxKira, pero el punto es que esas cosas suceden y como te estarás imaginando todas tus preguntas serán respuestas o no en este capítulo, jeje lo sentimos pero sabes que terminaran por contestarse en algún punto de la historia, por la garrita que si n-n) y __**Sasax **__(si lo continuamos, aquí está la actualización esperemos te guste)_

_Aun cuando jamás en la vida se nos ocurrió inspirarnos en la película que en español tiene por título "¿Qué paso ayer?" al parecer todas las aventuras borrachezcas y con cruda terminan así, esperemos les guste, sin más ni más, más que otra disculpa, a leer…_

_**BLEACH NO ES NUESTRO, SINO DE TITE KUBO**__, la trama si es de nosotras_

**Capitulo 14: The Hangover **

Estos amaneceres tan soleados y tranquilos ya eran clásico en este verano vacacional, pero en esta ocasión lo diferente fue descubierto por unas personas que trotaban por el parque, en una de las zonas más solitarias del lugar había lo que parecían seis personas dispersas en el suelo y bancas, uno de ellos de cabello castaño tomaba fotos sonrientemente mientras le daba un trago mas a la botella.

Los humanos casi se les sale el alma cuando vieron como se levantaba una séptima persona de una jardinera, salieron corriendo de ahí mientras que el castaño quien era el capitán del séptimo batallón, Kyoraku, intentaba reprimir la risa al ver el estado de Byakuya el que veía con cara analítica la jardinera.

-¿Dónde estoy?- cuestiono el noble, sin percatarse que la camisa estaba semi-abotonada, sin mangas además de que una corbata estaba atada a su cabeza enmarcando a la perfección su cabello que parecía electrificado- ¿Qué paso?

-En un parque

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- volvió a preguntar el Kuchiki entrecerrando los ojos al sentir muy brillante la luz

-Ni idea, me acabo de despertar también- le respondió sonriente Kyoraku sin importarle que la batería de su celular por fin se había acabado.

-¿Dónde nos bajo el mundo?- otra voz pregunto, y los dos capitanes anteriores giraron sus caras para ver como Kenpachi se levantaba de una banca para luego ver que Stark intentaba salir de otra jardinera tropezando con todo.

-Insisto- dijo Byakuya sintiendo que su visión seguía muy nublada- ¿Qué paso?

Como respuesta obtuvo un carraspeo de garganta y todos los shinigami y arrancar vieron a varios uniformados con cara de pocos amigos, por la mente de los que ya estaban despiertos, menos Komamura y Hallibel quienes apenas iban despabilando y Amagai que aun estaba inconsciente, paso la idea de huir pero su cuerpo no pudo reaccionar.

*B*L*

Mientras tanto el inicio del día en la mansión subterránea de los vacacionistas no iba de mejor manera, después de la perdida de Kira, su encuentro y la recuperación de Ichigo y Kiyone, dícese de que no había más contenido en su estomago para vomitar, los shinigami y arrancar mas "jóvenes" habían logrado regresar a esta edificación. Solo Urahara, Tessai, Unohana, Yoruichi estaban despiertos y se encontraban junto con Chad, el que había llegado a la casa dispuesto a compartir tiempo con sus amigos al no haber podido ir anoche, cabe decir que mientras bebían su te o preparaban el almuerzo su alma casi se sale al escuchar los gritos de alguien proveniente de debajo de la tienda.

-¡AHHH ME AHOGO, ME AHOGOOO!- gritaba por ayuda algún ente al centro del jardín, más precisos en el estanque, lo más extraño aun es que la casa seguía en quietud aun con el escándalo de los gritos y los chapoteos

-Idiota- mascullo la única persona despierta en las cercanías, se acerco al estanque tomo del cuello de la camisa azul marino al sujeto y tiro de él hasta que este estuvo en sus dos piernas… el agua solo le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y los azules orbes miraron a su "rescatador"

-Jamás paso esto- advirtió señalando al pelinegro que solo levanto la ceja

-Como sea- contesto con su monótona voz arreglándose una inexistente arruga

-Te lo advierto Ulquiorra- amenazo ahora

-No he contado tu irracional miedo al agua ¿O si Grimmjow?- cuestiono viendo como el sexto espada salía del chapoteadero que tenían por estanque

-Eso te lo llevas a la tumba maldito- exclamo pasando saliva y luego se quito las empapadas botas y observo detenidamente a su "rescatador"- ¿Cómo es que estas tan bien vestido?- cuestiono al ver que el cuarto espada aun portaba impecable la ropa de la noche anterior

-También me pregunte eso al despertarme a medio pasillo- respondió sin más al señalar la entrada hacia la zona arrancar y la cocina- ¿Tu como llegaste aquí?

-Por una estupidez- respondió escuetamente, Grimmjow aunque no tan ebrio también había perdido algo de su agilidad y su noche se arruinó por completo…

_Al llegar a la tienda de Urahara todo se encontraba oscuro así que todos los chicos entraron haciendo el clásico "SHHH" para guardar silencio y evitar que se dieran cuenta de su hora de llegada, obviamente eso no funciono porque iban moviendo, tirando o gritándose bajamente durante todo el trayecto hasta las escaleras al cuarto subterráneo_

_Todos lograron abrirse paso hasta la casa muy detrás estaban Grimmjow y Nelliel, cuando ellos entraron al jardín el peliazul vio perfecto que había muchos que esperaban seguirla en sus respectivos cuartos con algunos otros compañeros, otros simplemente ya no se encontraban por ningun lado, el personalmente esperaba irse a su cuarto a dormir, no tenía intenciones de seguir bebiendo con los shinigami, fue ahí que Nelliel se separo de él y se dirigió hacia Rukia quien intentaba arrastrar hacia la sala de televisión al cuerpo de Ichigo._

_-Ytsigo- dijo Nelliel separándose de Grimmjow_

_-¿A dónde vas?- le cuestiono algo ofuscado el espada_

_-Ayudare Rukia-chan con Ytsigo y luego…- la chica no sabía cómo preguntarlo- ¿Puedo dormir en tu cuarto?- dijo algo sonrojada- Halli-chan, no puedo sentirla y no quiero dormir sola_

_-Si quieres dormir en mi cuarto te vienes ahora mismo conmigo- le respondió condicionante el peliazul- Deja al idiota de Kurosaki en paz, el se lo busco al ponerse ebrio_

_-Pero…_

_-¿Ahora o te quedas sola?- le repitió y casi le da el infarto cuando Nelliel se puso en una postura muy noble, dio media vuelta y se fue con Rukia- ¡Bien!- le grito Grimmjow dando media vuelta- ¡Tu eras la que querías el favor de todos modos!- maldecía por lo debajo mientras atravesaba el jardín, realmente le enfada ese corazón de condominio que tenia Nelliel, y teniendo el carácter que tenia, estaba por terminar de rodear el estanque cuando en su enojo giro para gritarle- Quédate con tu Kurosaki Ex espada de…ay!...augh- se corto su queja al tropezar y en su maniobra para no caer se pego en el cráneo en uno de los postes del mini puente del mini estanque, su cuerpo inevitablemente cayó al agua, teniendo la suerte de que su cabeza quedara en una roca junto con la mitad de su torso._

El espada al recordar el momento en que su mundo se volvió negro se llevo la mano a su cabeza, sintiendo una protuberancia en su cráneo, chasco los dientes y vio a Ulquiorra quien no se había movido de su lugar

-No se tu, pero a mí me vale si es tarde o temprano yo me voy a ir a dormir-exclamo Grimmjow obteniendo como respuesta un parpadeo de Ulquiorra

-A lo mucho son las nueve la mañana-respondió el pelinegro caminando también hacia los aposentos de los arrancar

-Me vale la hora, planeo dormir todo el día-le dijo llegando a su cuarto y abriendo la puerta, espero un momento al ver que Ulquiorra se perdía por el pasillo, seguramente también quería tener un poco de sueño en su cama- "Después de todo no tengo ganas de ver a nadie después de lo que paso"- pensó amargamente el arrancar, si se había estado preguntando el porqué de sus recientes ataques de enojo, sabía que no eran por Kurosaki… al menos no precisamente, tampoco era tan estúpido para no atar cabos y tampoco era tan tonto como para auto engañarse, el era Grimmjow Jaggerjacks y tenia los suficientes cojones para aceptarse que Nelliel le gustaba… para que seguir con ese jueguito mental de "es tu imaginación", "porque pienso eso o aquello", desde que bailaron juntos se lo acepto, Le gustaba y le repateaba el hígado el gusto que tenia ella hacia Kurosaki.

Un suspiro frustrado inundo aquel cuarto, si claro se lo aceptaba otra cosa era aceptárselo a ella y al mundo, pero eso sería después ahora solo quería dormir, ya se había cambiado de ropa por una seca se acomodo en su futon y quedo dormido al instante. Sin siquiera darse cuenta que sus gritos de auxilio habían despertado a otras personas, entre ellas a Uryuu y Nemu.

-Vaya como les gusta hacer escándalo tan temprano- murmuro Uryuu acercando mas su cuerpo el de Nemu, la teniente compartía cuarto con Nanao pero ella había preferido darles su espacio y se fue a dormir con Isane y Kiyone

-Apenas hace unas horas se acabo su fiesta-le contesto la pelinegra, ellos habían estado gran parte de la madruga platicando y disfrutando de su espacio, sin llegar a mucho, mientras que algunos continuaron bebiendo y platicando

-No te preocupes de seguro todos siguen dormidos, nosotros hay que disfrutar estos momentos a sola…- el pequeño discurso de Ishida fue silenciado ante el sonido de pasos acercándose y la inconfundible voz de alguien a quien no le haría gracia encontrarlo semidesnudo, acorrucado y a SOLAS con la shinigami

-¿Dónde estás chiquilla Inútil?- la pregunta casi a gritos de Mayuri retumbo en el cuarto de la mencionada

-Oh por Kami- chillo Ishida levantándose buscando sus lentes, su camisa y zapatos

-Uryuu corre- le dijo Nemu al sentir a su padre muy cercas, corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió

-¿Nemu-chan estas bromeando verdad?- le cuestiono a medio calzar y sin playera aun

-¿Prefieres la ventana o a mi padre?- fue la escueta cuestión de la chica

-Te veo al rato…- le dijo el Quincy dándole un beso en la mejilla y saltando de la ventana localizada en el segundo piso de esa edificación, justo en ese momento escucho la voz de Mayuri desde aquel cuarto y él se enderezo para poder salir de ahí antes de que su "suegrito" se diera cuenta, pero cuando intento dar el paso su visión se torno doble, tal vez la idea de Nemu de beber en privado una vez en la mansión no fue la mejor idea

Justo cuando llegaba hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la tienda se cruzo con la hermana de Ichigo, Karin ella le vio extraño y también él a ella, agradecía mentalmente que él no bebió…tanto.

-¿Tu también te quedaste aquí?- pregunto Karin señalándolo

-Si, ¿pero tú qué haces aquí?- respondió Ishida se suponía que Hitsugaya, los chicos de la tienda, Rikichi y Hanataro habían ido con las Kurosaki al cine el día anterior

-Retsu-san nos invito a cenar y luego decidió que era mejor que nos quedáramos en la tienda por lo noche que era

-Oh… ¿entonces Kurosaki sigue también aquí?

-Urahara me dijo que lo vio inconsciente en uno de los cuartos de televisión…

-Ve, despiértalo y dile que huya antes de que el hermano de Kuchiki-san se despierte o algo- le pidió con algo de temor Ishida a la niña, cabe decir que ninguno de los que estaban despiertos se había percatado de la ausencia de los capitanes, el de lentes siguió su camino sonrojándose ante el comentario de Karin que como no quiere la cosa murmuro

-Así como tu estas huyendo de otro capitán…

Karin entro al mansión, que recordemos que es como una mansión japonesa antigua, después del vestíbulo estaba el gran jardín que era limitado por los pasillos que daban hacia las habitaciones, salas, baños y ahora la cocina y los pasillos hacia los arrancar, cuando llego al jardín pudo ver en todo su esplendor el porqué muchas personas dicen que No debes de beber. En los pasillos había varios pares de zapatos y zapatillas tiradas, lo más seguro porque muchos ni se acordaron de quitárselos antes de pisar la duela; en uno de los baños que estaba al frente alcanzo a ver un cuerpo tirado dentro de él; en el cuarto que sabía que era de alguna de las tenientes vio que la puerta estaba rota y una mesa que en medio del jardín seguro era la razón.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, prefería no saber qué había pasado después de que ella, seguro que toda la tienda y el vecindario los había escuchado llegar, camino hacia la sala de televisión ya que Urahara le había dicho que su hermano se encontraba en una de las dos, cuando corrió la puerta el cuerpo dormido del shinigami calvo cayó al suelo, luego enfoco hacia la sala y vio al sujeto de lentes oscuro con una botella de sake aun en sus manos y uno de los malos alto y con el cabello negro largo, dio media vuelta inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia la otra sala, dejando atrás a Ikkaku, Nnoitra e Iba

Cuando llego a la otra sala esta estaba abierta y en el sillón en el que días previos había estado dormido Grimmjow estaba el cuerpo de Ichigo, Karin vio como su hermano tenía su torso en el sillón su cabeza de lado y casi en el aire y sus piernas en piso, al parecer no cayó bien o no lograron acomodarlo bien.

-Ichi-ni- lo llamo extendiendo su brazo para moverlo pero cuando logro estar junto a él un fétido y penetrante aroma alcohol la hizo echarse hacia atrás con cara de asco- Por Kami Ichi-ni qué demonios hiciste anoche

-arhm Ruk…dsad- murmuro Ichigo antes de moverse pero ante la posición solo logro caerse del sillón

-Ichi-ni- lo llamo alarmada pero lo escucho roncar y se quedo en su lugar- Creo que será mejor dejarte aquí, Yuzu se preocupara si te ve así pero…- sonrió maliciosamente y saco su celular tomando una foto- Esto va valer oro cuando despiertes…

Karin salió de sala sin importarle que su hermano estaba más chueco que nunca en la fría duela, estaba por llegar al vestíbulo cuando escucho el ruido de una puerta corriéndose con mucha fuerza y volteo a ver hacia arriba para observar como Tatsuki corría con sus manos en la boca en dirección al baño y le seguía Rukia quien a mitad de la corrida se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se detuvo

-Oh por Kami realmente se dejaron la moralidad en la casa anoche- la pelinegra negó con la cabeza- Bueno al menos se la pasaron bien…creo- se decía así misma alejándose de la mansión

*BLEACH*

Mientras tanto no tan lejos de ahí en una comisaría de policía los capitanes y arrancar de números superiores se encontraban siguiendo a un oficial corpulento, que cargaba como saco de papas a Amagai, por un pasillo de concreto y rejas, muchos para no decir todos estaban impresionándose por el fuerte olor alcohol que también expelían y preguntándose ¿Qué había pasado después de su segundo bar?

-Muévanse- les ordeno el policía, afortunado de que ellos aun estuvieran en estado credo (entre pedo y crudo) porque hubiera sido asesinado por tal osadía- Después de que procesen los documentos pertinentes tendrán derecho a su llamada- les dijo aventando a Amagai y cerrando la celda

-No se les hace raro que no nos separaran de Halli-chan de nosotros- dijo Kyoraku mas acostumbrado a ese estado post fiesta y viendo a la rubia que ya estaba sentada en una de las camas

-Pues así es mejor ¿no?- dijo Stark tomando otra cama mientras bostezaba y vio curioso como Byakuya frotaba su mano en su pecho con cara de suprema confusión

-Solo espero que alguno de nuestros tenientes se dé cuenta que no estamos en casa- murmuro Komamura sentándose a un lado de Hallibel

-Lo dudo, son unos inútiles- dijo Kenpachi también viendo a Byakuya- ¿Niño bonito que demonios haces?- cuestiono al fin

-Me pica…- contesto en un susurro el Kuchiki- Y duele…- con un poco de torpeza se desabotono la parte superior de su camisa, que no estaba tan impecable como salió de la mansión, y quito la tela para ver mejor su cuerpo provocando que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente y lo ebrio se le quito como magia- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?- el grito aterrador se escucho por toda la ciudad

Ishida Uryuu parpadeo varias veces y alzo su vista al cielo creyendo que ya estaba loco al escuchar el grito, suspiro y giro las llaves de la puerta de su casa, al no ver el coche de su padre supuso que ya estaría en el hospital pero aun así no quería que la servidumbre lo viera llegar en ese estado. Entro y cerro con el menor ruido posible se descalzo y comenzó su trayecto por el pasillo hasta dar con las escaleras pero mientras pasaba por el vano de entrada al comedor se detuvo en seco

-Acabas de llegar ¿no es así?- la voz del otro Quincy sonaba más grave de lo normal

-Ryuuken- murmuro el pelinegro al girarse pausadamente

-Tenme más respeto que soy tu padre- le ordeno el hombre tomando su taza de té, pero el joven ya había girado todo su cuerpo y ahora estaba luchando por suprimir una carcajada- Se suponía que era una pequeña salida, no un salte y no regreses- seguía diciendo el peliblanco

-… Ha… hai- logro decir Uryuu al ver la imagen de su padre sentado en la cabecera del comedor en pijama, con ojeras pronunciadas y una venda atada en su cabeza y el prominente chipote en el cual sujetaba con su mano una bolsa de hielo y la otra sujetando su taza de té, la cual se veía también demasiados curitas por todos lados de esta

-Espero que la razón de que no hayas regresado no haya sido porque ingeriste alcohol- sermoneaba el hombre y una sirvienta con sus años llegaba al comedor con fruta y agua mineral

-Cla… CLARO QUE NO- alzo la voz Uryuu, intentando actuar como alguien realmente ofendido para cubrir la realidad de que no solo había ingerido alcohol, sino que se había puesto algo mareado

-¡NO GRITES CON UN DEMONIO!- respondió el peliblanco intentando guardar la compostura

-¿Joven Uryuu gusta desayunar?- pregunto la sirvienta con una gotita de sudor en su nuca- "Pero para que regaña al chico si él es el que parece que se tomo todo el licor que un humano puede ingerir"- pensaba la señora mientras miraba de reojo al jefe de la casa

-No gracias- contesto cortésmente para volver a enfocarse en su padre- Y si no tienes otra cosa de que interrogarme quiero irme a mi habitación

-Insisto en que si seguirás con esa absurda relación con la shinigami mínimo deberías de preséntala formalmente

-En otra ocasión será- respondió el chico- ¿Además no deberías de estar ya en el hospital?- cuestiono completamente engañado por la actuación de sobriedad de su padre- ¿Y qué demonios te sucedió?- agrego al no aguantar más la curiosidad del estado de su padre

-Nada de importancia- contesto esquivo el hombre- Y puedes presentarla el día de hoy, me tomare el día libre necesito descansar

-"Mas bien necesita quitarse la cruda"- pensó la sirvienta al intentar no reírse ante el recuerdo de cómo su jefe se había hecho el chichón…

_Como todos los días las dos sirvientas y el cocinero de los Ishida llegaban a la casa antes de las siete de la mañana y entraban por la puerta trasera, tenía que tener el desayuno listo para las media a las ocho no importando que fuesen vacaciones esas eran las reglas a menos de que les hubieran indicado otra cosa un día antes o en una nota. La quietud de la casa no las extraño mucho, tanto padre e hijo eran muy silenciosos hasta para caminar, se dispusieron hacer sus actividades y la señora envió a la segunda sirvienta más joven que ella, de unos veintitantos años a recoger el periódico y los documentos del buzón en patio delantero._

_La chica avanzo por aquel pasillo pulcro y minimalista, donde solo había una mesa donde colocaban el correo y llaves, hasta la puerta, intento quitar el seguro pero se dio cuenta que no lo tenía puesto, tomo el pomo de la puerta y llena de temor lo giro, era raro esos descuidos de seguridad. Un grito llamo la atención de la señora quien se dirigió hacia la entrada donde la joven había visto como al momento en que abría la puerta el cuerpo inconsciente de su jefe caía estrepitosamente dándose muy duro en la mesa del vestíbulo._

_-Ishida-sama- grito la chica hincándose para checar al nombrado y la señora había llegado para ayudarla- ¿Qué es ese olor?- no pudo reprimir la pregunta ante el penetrante y fuerte hedor a cigarro y alcohol mezclado_

_-Otra vez salió de fiesta- le contesto la mujer más grande- Esto ya se le está haciendo costumbre pero creo que ahora si se excedió- le comento a la chica mientras revisaban la cabeza de su jefe, quien por cierto estaba roncando- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- cuestiono al ver que una de sus manos estaba completamente ensangrentada, miro hacia la puerta y vio que en una parte tenia saliva_

_-¿Hitomi-san no creerá que… bueno…usted sabe?- cuestiono la joven al ver también la puerta_

_-¿Qué el señor se emborracho tanto que se quedo dormido de pie en la puerta antes de poder entrar a la casa?- le dijo y la joven se sonrojo- Creo que eso es justo lo que paso, háblale a Ryo-san para que nos ayude a subirlo a su recamara_

_-Al menos esta vez llego a la casa- comento divertido el cocinero una vez el Ishida mayor estaba en su cama_

_Pasadas las diez de la mañana escucharon que en el cuarto de Ryuuken había ruido y escucharon el agua correr, unos quince minutos después las llamo para que le trajeran el botiquín y sin hacer preguntas ellas lo vieron curarse la mano llena de diminutas cortadas, profundas para haber sido algo muy leve y ayudaron a vendarle la cabeza, justo apenas se había sentado a "desayunar" cuando escucharon el leve rechinido de la puerta principal._

-Como sea- dijo Uryuu- Pero será más tarde ahora voy a mi cuarto

-¿Joven Uryuu seguro no quiere desayunar?- insistió la señora Hitomi

-Seguro…- respondió pero su estomago hizo un sonido en protesta- Tal vez un poco de fruta, pero primero me voy a bañar- claudico el orgulloso Quincy al subir rápidamente a su cuarto

-Con esa fruta trae también unas aspirinas y más agua mineral, Hitomi- le ordeno Ryuuken sujetando su cabeza

Oh pero si ustedes se preguntaban ¿Y el compañero de ebriedad de Ryuuken como esta? Pues verán esa pregunta estaba a punto de ser descubierta por sus dos pequeñas hijas. Karin y Yuzu se habían despedido de todos en la tienda Urahara, Yuzu no sabía nada acerca de la mansión subterránea o siquiera que Ichigo no estaba en su casa, las dos niñas llegaron a su casa dispuestas a asearse y hacer sus dos actividades favoritas, cocinar en caso de la castaña e irse a jugar futbol de la pelinegra.

Abrieron la puerta aun platicando acerca de la película que habían visto, ingresaron a la casa y cuando vieron hacia las escaleras vieron el cuerpo de su padre roncando plácidamente en estas, Yuzu se apresuro a verlo y Karin la siguió pero se llevaron la sorpresa de ese olor de licor y cigarro que Karin tuvo que aguantar la respiración y Yuzu se alejo de su papá.

-Creo que Oto-san también salió ayer- dijo Yuzu subiendo hasta las habitaciones

-Creo que si- le respondió Karin tomando su celular y fotografiando a Isshin- Ahora si que de tal palo tal astilla- murmuro sonriente y vio con extrañeza como Yuzu cargaba una almohada y una cobija- ¿Qué haces?

-No puedo dejarlo así nada mas Karin-chan, ¿Qué tal y se enferma?- le respondió a su hermana, mientras aguantaba la respiración y se acerca a su padre para acomodar su cabeza en la almohada y lo cubría con la manta- ¿Te bañas primero?

-Hai…- le dijo la pelinegra viendo como su hermana le sonreía y se iba a la cocina- Ahora si estoy completamente segura que debo ser adoptada, todos son demasiado raros

*BLEACH*

De vuelta a la estación de policía, Byakuya tenía su mano cubriendo sus ojos mientras que la otra sujetaba su cabeza, después del grito Komamura lo había obligado a sentar y Kyoraku de cierta manera temía el acercarse a él, el tic nervioso que mostraba Byakuya le recordaba a muy viejos ayeres.

-Hey niño bonito- le llamo Kenpachi- Ya llevas mucho ahí sentado en silencio…

-Alguien de ustedes debe saber cómo paso esto- susurro como afirmación y no pregunta el de la sexta división sin moverse de su posición

-Para serte sincero Kuchiki-san, no recuerdo mucho de anoche- le respondió Komamura

-Ni yo- secundo Kenpachi y los arrancar también negaron en silencio

-Yo recuerdo vagamente llegar a ese tercer lugar haber pedido una botella de jack daniels y luego todo es borroso- dijo Kyoraku

-Ustedes, es hora de su llamada telefónica- los interrumpió el mismo guardia- ¿Quién va primero?

-Yo iré- se ofreció Komamura- Hablare con Urahara y dentro de poco vendrá por nosotros- el capitán salió de la celda pero se detuvo al ver que Byakuya levantaba el rostro

-Dile a ese deschavetado que le diga a Renji o Rikichi que más le vale venir con quien nos venga sacar

-Si Kuchiki-san

-Oye Byakuya no creo que ellos tengan cul…

-Necesito que vengan, eso es todo no los culpo por esto- dijo Byakuya recuperando su rostro impasible y sin emociones- Te culpo a Ti, Kyoraku-taicho- completo mostrando furia en su mirada

-¿Qué?- chillo el castaño, sabiendo que a si se enteraba alguien más fuera de ellos seguramente también lo culparían y que se ganaba al discutirlo de cierta manera la tenia, el había sido el de la idea de salir a beber

-Mas le vale a ese loco del sombrero que venga- comento para si mismo Kenpachi al sentarse a un lado de Byakuya, sabía que si no salían pronto de ahí la sangre empezaría a correr

Pero justo cuando Komamura había conseguido que le dictaran de su celular el numero de la tienda, no se lo había aprendido de memoria, el objetivo de aquella llamada veía el identificador de llamadas y siendo como es Kisuke al no reconocerla no la contesto y bajo hacia la mansión, el platillo especial de Chad estaba listo y ya querían almorzar, sino eso sería comida en vez de almuerzo.

Le sorprendió de que ya hubiera un poco de actividad y no como anteriormente había visto, en la sala donde estaba Ichigo ahora estaban Rukia, tratando de despertar al joven, frente a ellos estaba Tatsuki riendo del sueño alcoholizado tan profundo que tenía su amigo de toda la vida, luego vio como Renji quien traía un par de lentes oscuros, iba acompañado por Rikichi y dos jarras de agua, sonrió al saber el destino de ese liquido y encamino sus pasos hacia las escaleras para ir arriba

-A un lado Rukia- dijo Renji mientras que le vertía junto a Rikichi toda el agua encima a Ichigo

-¿Qué demonios?- grito el chico tosiendo

-Eso te pasa por beber- se burlo Tatsuki, tomando de su vaso con agua

-¿Quieres más?- le preguntó atentamente el teniente mientras se sentaba junto a ella y se retiraba los lentes para dejar ver que la luz le molestaba bastante

-Si, por favor- antes de que terminara su frase Rikichi le tomaba su vaso con una sonrisa y salió corriendo de la sala- Que atento eres Abarai- exclamo sarcásticamente

-Rikichi me dijo que lo haría- dijo frotándose las sienes- ¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto viendo que la chica traía unas bermudas de tela lisa negra y una camisa azul, seguro alguna de las chicas se lo había prestado

-Si, Isane y Kiyone fueron muy amables en dejarnos quedarnos en su cuarto- le respondió viendo que también hasta bañado estaba- ¿Y qué tan crudo estas? O será que sigues ebrio como Ichigo- apunto al chico que estaba discutiendo con su novia

-Yo no estoy ebrio- le grito Ichigo para luego enfocarse a Rukia- Y tu déjame de regañar se que lo que hice fue una estupidez

-Pues vete a bañar y cámbiate tu mochila con tu ropa se quedo en el cuarto de Renji, el chico se incorporo y tras de él se fue Rukia, tenía que asegurarse que no se cayera

-Yo no estoy crudo- le respondió el teniente una vez estuvieron solos- Tal vez no debí seguir bebiendo aquí, porque lo único que tengo es dolor de cabeza

-Pues aunque no fue la típica primera cita me la pase bien

-Aun cuando terminaste vomitado hace rato- se burlo el chico, ya que la había escuchado

-¡Cállate!- le grito dándole un puñetazo en el hombro

-Renji-san, Urahara me pidió decirles que nos esperan arriba para almorzar- les informo con una sonrisa mientras Tatsuki le daba las gracias por el agua

-Ok, vamos

En las escaleras Urahara se topo con Soi quien ni lo saludo pero eso solo provoco que la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchara al ver que la piel de que le rodeaba los ojos a la capitana se le veía más blanca del resto de su rostro. Luego al llegar al segundo piso se encontró con Mayuri y Nemu, Urahara les informo del almuerzo y se dio cuenta que el capitán de la doce había disfrutado su noche de estar en el laboratorio y la computadora.

Paso de cuarto en cuarto de la parte de arriba, pero nadie respondía solo en el cuarto de Kyoraku se aventuro a abrir la puerta un poco, los gigai que él había preparado eran como el que le dio a Rukia la primera vez que estuvo en el mundo humano; es decir aminoraban sus presencias hasta el punto de no sentirlas. Cuando recorrió con la mirada la habitación se dio cuenta que no se estaba, probo con el de Kenpachi y Komamura, y solo para estar seguro se aventuro en el Byakuya pero nada.

Tomo su abanico y le dio ligero golpecitos a su quijada pensando, los capitanes no habían regresado y si a eso le sumaban aquella llamada de un número desconocido solo quería decir una cosa para él: DIVERSION

Sonrió solo como Urahara Kisuke sabe hacerlo y opto por ir al último cuarto de los chicos, asumió que al menos alguno de ellos debían estar ahí, ya que entre los medio había visto en la parte de abajo solo podía asumir que no todos estaban muertos en alguna parte de la casa. Toco en la puerta del cuarto perteneciente a Ikkaku y Yumichika, espero y volvió a tocar, el silencio era su única respuesta así que intento una última vez, escuchando ahora un golpe en la duela y algo que se arrastraba hasta que llego a la puerta; solo que en vez de abrirla le pusieron seguro

-NO ME MOLESHTEN- grito la voz que identifico como Yumichika

-Está bien- respondió Urahara encogiéndose de brazos y retirándose del lugar, al llegar la parte de abajo fue primero hacia el cuarto de baño donde saco de algún lugar en su ropa una cámara y capturo el momento. Hisagi era el cuerpo que estaba tirado en el piso, su brazo derecho estaba acojinado de una forma muy incomoda a su cabeza y el izquierdo estaba dentro de la taza del baño; claro como siempre Hisagi no estaba solo no, no, su compañero Kira al parecer había recobrado la suficiente consciencia durante la madruga para estar ahí con su amigo pasándole una botella de agua o papel, pero había terminado enredado en la cortina del baño y desparramado en la tina.

Urahara tomo un balde y con cuidado se hizo paso hasta estar a la misma distancia de Hisagi y de la llave de la regadera, inhalo alegremente, observo el agua del balde, exhalo y abrió la regadera mientras vertía con la otra mano el agua sobre Hisagi.

-¡Nos inundamos!-grito Kira intentando tapar su cabeza del agua proveniente del regadera

-Burr ¿Qué?- dijo Hisagi abriendo sus ojos e incorporándose un poco para limpiarse la cara

-El desayuno está listo- anuncio Urahara pero su sonrisa seria borrada cuando el teniente de la novena sujeto su boca con una mano y se puso algo verde

-Iremos enseguida Ur…

-¡BUAG!- interrumpió Hisagi al teniente rubio mientras volvía abrazar el ídolo de porcelana

-Que asco- comento Urahara saliendo del baño mientras que en la entrada de la mansión estaba Soi Fong viendo el espectáculo

-Patético- murmuro y se dio media vuelta para salir pero recibió un splash de agua- ¿Qué?

-Lo siento Soi Fong- le dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa burlona al ver como los kilos de maquillaje se le corrían a la capitana dejando ver sus ojeras, las bolsas de los ojos y un color bastante pálido

-Yoruichi-sama pero ¿Por qué?- cuestiono la pelinegra limpiándose con sus manos

-Fue un error, pero toma- le paso una toallita aun sonriendo- Vete secando en el camino, Sado trajo un buen remedio para revivirlos a todos y se está enfriando

-Si Yoruichi-sama- le respondió alejándose de la mansión, mientras que la mujer morena alcanzo a Urahara quien ahora estaba viendo divertido a Iba, Nnoitra e Ikkaku en la otra sala de TV

-Vaya, parece que si se divirtieron- comento la Shihouin

-Si y mira hay que ver el lado mas positivo de esto- comento Urahara pateando a Ikkaku para moverlo- Terminaron llevándose bien ambos bandos

-En eso tienes razón- se acuclillo y se acerco a la oreja de Ikkaku- ¡Despierta Madarame!

-¿Dónde está el Hollow?- grito el calvito levantándose y tomando como arma una botella

-En ninguna parte, despierta a estos dos para que almuercen- le comento Urahara distanciándose de la sala para poder llegar al pasillo en donde iniciaba la zona de los Arrancar

-¿También los despertaras a ellos?- cuestiono la morena- No se sería mejor enviar a uno de estos…

-Creo que cada alma en este sitio esta crudo Yoruichi-san, estoy seguro que los arrancar no atacaran a los que le están dando asilo ¿o si?

-¿Y si mejor enviamos alguno de los capitanes?

-Oh si- sonrió el rubio- Acerca de los capitanes, veras creo que ellos ni siquiera regresaron

-¿Cómo? Kisuke debemos buscarlos

-Tranquila Yoruichi-san, hay que dejarlos que vivan una experiencia de vivos completa

-Kisuke…- recrimino la morena viéndolo aun desconfiadamente, pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja- Creo que será divertido

-Claro que si confía en mi Yoruichi-san- le dijo adentrándose al pasillo en donde les sorprendió la aparición de Ulquiorra al salir sin hacer ruido de la cocina

-¿Qué quieren?

-Solo venimos a invitarlos a desayunar

-Está bien, pero creo que seré el único que pueda ir

-¿Cómo está eso?- cuestionaron ambos

-Grimmjow está dormido, Hallibel no está en la mansión, Nelliel no sé donde quedo, no quiero ver a Szayel y las otras mujeres están en sus cuartos…

-Pues Sun-Sun no estaba con nosotras- dijo Mila Rose apareciendo en el pasillo junto con Apache y Nelliel, nuevamente pequeña

-Vaya- dijo Urahara observándolas- Bueno entonces vamos, serán los únicos que coman el platillo de Sado-san

-Tengo hambre, por mi está bien- exclamo Apache

-Y creo que habrá que hacer ya algo por tus cambios de forma Nel-chan- señalo el rubio- Creo que he llegado a una solución…

-Nel está bien así

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión puedo hacer algo por ti, no lo olvides

-Gracias- dijo la pequeña jalando a Apache mientras se ponía a correr en dirección a la salida.

Yoruichi siguieron a los arrancar hasta el jardín delantero de la tienda donde habían colocado varias mesas y sillas, Ukitake, Unohana, Isane, Kiyone y Hanatarou estaban terminando de colocar los cubierto, vasos y platos hondos; los cuales las arrancar, Ulquiorra, Soi Fong, Renji, Tatsuki, Rukia, Kira, Ikkaku, Nnoitra, Yamamoto y Oomaeda estaban viendo con cara analítica, ya que los platos eran de barro y tenían pintados flores y cosas muy distintas al estilo oriental.

-Bueno agarren sus lugares- les dijo Urahara repartiendo unos refrescos que estaban en una orilla de una de las mesas y vi como los chicos se iban sentando además de que vio también salir ya a Hisagi, Nemu, Mayuri, Yachiru, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya y Nanao, y tomaban asiento

De la tienda también salieron Tessai y Chad, cada uno cargando una hoya humeante, Rikichi con una jarra enorme de jugo de naranja además de Jinta y Ururu que llevaban agua y té, mientras los chicos se servían cualquiera de las opciones; té, agua mineral, agua normal, jugo o refresco, Tessai y Chad dejaron sus hoyas y pidieron que fueran pasando de uno por uno sus platos. No tardaron mucho en también salir al exterior Wonderweiss y Lilynette junto con Szayel, además de que Hisagi e Ichigo iban casi tomados del brazo para poder caminar y Sentaro que salió con una canasta con una servilleta de tela.

Los únicos que faltaban en ese patio sin contar a los capitanes, Hallibel y Stark, solo eran Grimmjow que estaba dormido al igual que Menoly y Loly, Sun-Sun que estaba en calidad de desaparecida, Yumichika encerrado en su cuarto e Iba que al parecer también seguía muerto.

Una vez que todos hubieran tenido un plato con el caldo de color rojo Chad observo a todos los vacacionistas y amigos que veían su plato analizando la comida, luego a él y devuelta al plato, antes de que alguno hicieran algún comentario, pregunta o exteriorizara su duda, el moreno hablo.

-Es un plato típico de México, mi abuelo me enseño a prepararlo- todos vieron al chico y sonrieron, Ichigo fue el único que tomo una gran cucharada del caldo y casi grito al sentir lo picante

-Que rayos… Chad esto esta muy picoso…- dijo Ichigo, creyendo que en cualquier tendría la misma reacción que tuvo al alcohol en la madrugada

-Si, es picante esta es una de las formas mas comunes en México para quitarse la cruda- comento Chad sentándose con su plato- Se llama Menudo y espero les guste

-Itadakimasu- dijeron varios hincándole al diente, varios analizaban primero la carne que no les disgusto ya que tenía cierta similitud en consistencia al calamar pero sabia a res. Otros estaban soportando con mucha agua el picante del caldo y otros parecían haber descifrado que los pequeños cuencos con chile verde, cebolla y unas hojas secas eran para darle sabor y hacia lo habían hecho

La comida parecía estar haciendo su efecto, los más crudos como Hisagi, Ichigo e inclusive Ikkaku habían recuperado un color más normal. Una vez casi todos iban a la mitad y otros se habían aventurado a pedir mas, es decir Renji, la plática empezó hacerse en la mesa, Ukitake y Unohana preguntaban sobre su noche y mientras contaban sus aventuras todos se reían.

El almuerzo había sido todo un éxito, tanto que Urahara no ignoro conscientemente las dos llamadas que tenia perdidas del mismo número que asumía era de algún lugar en donde los capitanes estaban, lo que mas le hizo sonreír después de darse cuenta de esto fue que ninguno de los tenientes se preocupo en preguntar por ellos.

-BLEACH-

En tanto en la casa de los Kurosaki, Isshin finalmente había sentido lo incomodo de las escaleras y se había ido a dar un regaderazo, comer y finalmente a recostarse un rato en su cama. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las crudas pero esta vez por alguna razón estaba analizando las cosas que habían ocurrido, Ryuuken y el estaban en un bar y luego paso algo…sabia que algo importante había sucedido pero no era el único que estaba esforzándose por recordar, en la cárcel también gente meditando su noche.

No solo Komamura sino también Kenpachi y Hallibel habían hecho ya su llamada; estaban estresándose sobre todo Byakuya, quien además de su tatuaje sabia, aunque aun no recordaba, que había otras cosas que había hecho lo que le daba miedo era que era lo habría dicho.

El noble observo a sus compañeros nadie parecía verlo de distinta manera, pero estaba cada segundo que pasaba mas seguro de que algo se le había escapado la noche anterior y por alguna razón estaba relacionando el apellido Kurosaki a este suceso. Lo que él no sabía es ese Kurosaki, mas preciso Isshin también estaba iniciando a remembrar, tras unos minutos más de pensamiento profundo de ambos, la laguna mental se aclaro…

_Isshin y Ryuuken estaba en una de las mesas del Bar Vanilla, ambos ya estaban algo pasados de copas, pero no les importaba ni tantito, tanto así que cuando por la puerta de entrada de aquel bar ingresaron siete personas en iguales o peores condiciones que ellos, el Kurosaki y el Ishida los saludaron tal como saludaras a un amigo del alma, los arrancar claro pusieron cara de confusión mientras que los capitanes levantaron una ceja a excepción de Kyoraku quien reconoció a Isshin y lo saludo, pidiéndoles a los demás que lo siguieran._

_Si, se supone que ese dueto y las vacaciones no debían de verse, pero el alcohol es inhibidor y hay que ver que a Isshin se le fundió el seso y a los shinigami simplemente parecía valerles un pepino su cargo en el Seireitei. Los turistas ocuparon unas sillas y las acercaron a la mesa Byakuya estaba mas interesado en el techo mientras que Hallibel y Komamura no dejaban de conversar entre ellos._

_-Shunsui-kun tanto tiempo sin verte- le dijo Isshin sonriendo y ordenando otra botella de lo que haya sido que estuvieran tomando_

_-Isshin creí que te habías muerto…- comento con gracia el capitán- Y luego apareció tu hijo intentando rescatar a Rukia-chan…_

_-¿hijo?- cuestionaron Kenpachi y Byakuya ahora interesados en esa platica_

_-Pero Byakuya si tu ya habías dicho que el apellido de Ichigo se te hacia conocido_

_-Si, pero ustedes simplemente dijeron que a lo mejor y si_

_-Pues…- sonrió Kyoraku abanicándose con la mano- Mentimos… ya sabíamos que él era hijo de un shinigami que se fue a enamorar de una humana rompiendo como miles de reglas en el Seireitei_

_-Y nosotros escondiéndonos- dijo con una fuerte carcajada tomando del hombro a Ryuuken quien lo vio con mala cara_

_-Si lo sabían porque no lo dijeron…- exclamo el peliblanco- Nos habrían ahorrado muchos malos momentos_

_-Ustedes son los tipos que tomaron la cámara de Yachiru- comento Kenpachi después de haber estado intentando recordar de donde rayos se le hacían tan conocidos esos tipos_

_-A ese tipo de malos momentos me refiero- soltó en un suspiro Ryuuken_

_El ambiente en vez de decaer entre ellos creció, los shinigami se partían de la risa por las cosas que Ryuuken e Isshin habían tenido que pasar para evitar que los vieran, las botellas empezaban a acumularse y la ebriedad estaba alcanzando niveles ya de ligas mayores. Isshin empezó a contar historias graciosas de cuando era pequeño Ichigo, entre ellas que siempre terminaba golpeado por Tatsuki._

_Después de unas cuantas historias mas fue el turno de Ryuuken, mientras que Byakuya había pasado de soltar algo parecido a risas a estar muy pensativo pero entre su estado de ebriedad Isshin era el único que lo había notado, así que dejo de prestar atención a los demás y se acerco a Byakuya_

_-Creí que a ti te agradaría saber todo los vergonzoso sobre el tarugo de mi hijo- dijo Isshin sirviendo otro vaso de lo que creía era whiskey_

_-¿A si?- dijo Byakuya con el mismo tono que lo diría sin alcohol en sus venas_

_-"Creo que mejor no digo nada"- pensó el Kurosaki- Si, sé que no te agrada mucho…_

_-Por eso puse atención…_

_-¿A si?, es que parecía que no…_

_-Solo pensaba…- dijo Byakuya tomándose de un trago su vaso_

_-Se que tu también perdiste a tu esposa- comento Isshin logrando que un atmosfera de melancolía los rodeara a ellos solamente- Yo también pienso en la mía cuando bebo…_

_-Al menos tienes lo que te resta de familia contigo- le dijo Byakuya mostrando un sentimiento muy raro en el, era tristeza mesclado con envidia_

_-Oh vamos Byakuya, tú tienes a Rukia-chan- le dijo Isshin luciendo despreocupado nuevamente y fue cuando en un casi imperceptible murmullo lo escucho…_

_-Pero no a mi…_

Isshin se levanto de su cama con la misma cara de sorpresa e incredulidad que puso cuando escucho esa confesión del cabecilla de la familia Kuchiki, mientras que en la cárcel Byakuya tenía sujeta su cabeza golpeándose mentalmente, como fue tan estúpido como para escupir tan fácilmente el mayor secreto que había tenido que jurar guardar después de la muerte de Hisana, sabía que todo lo que había dicho a Rukia quedaba corto con eso… ¡Rukia!, si ese tipo le decía algo a ella o a Ichigo sabía que su hermana no se lo iba tomar tan comprensivo y lindo como aquel día, si se sabía eso parte de su reputación se iba ir al caño.

-BLEACH-

Ya era casi hora de la comida cuando Urahara ya había recibido otra llamada de los capitanes, esta vez la contesto y escucho la voz de Kyoraku, entre preguntas y comentarios tontos logro hacer que el capitán le colgara sin que le mencionara siquiera que debían ir por ellos. Si ese día era genial, lo había puesto tan de buen humor que le dijo a Yoruichi que compraría comida para los vacacionistas, así que él y Tessai se dirigieron al estacionamiento de a la vuelta; ya que había dejado ahí su camioneta esas semanas para evitar que terminara destrozada por algo hecho por los shinigami y arrancar.

El rubio llego saltarín hasta el estacionamiento, mientras Tessai se detenía parpadeando ante la posibilidad de que sus ojos le estuvieran haciendo una mala pasada, fue entonces que Kisuke vio a Tessai y luego a su lugar de estacionamiento y su sonrisa desapareció totalmente de su cara

-¡¿Dónde está mi camioneta?- grito con su quijada dislocada

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Rukia iban hacia la casa del chico, su camino fue silencioso y sin peleas, por muy raro que suene, pero Rukia le estaba dando chance de que el dolor de cabeza que aun tenía el zanahoria y luego escucharía dos que tres quejas, sus pasos se alentaron un poco cuando llegaron al parque e Ichigo intentaba encontrar una forma de pedirle disculpas, ya que se había descontrolado un poco al sentir que había una cosa en la que los demás podían ganarle sin esfuerzo. El shinigami sustituto detuvo sus pasos llamando la atención de la pelinegra que lo volteo a ver y cuando Ichigo estaba inhalando aire para poder hablar Rukia lo interrumpió.

-¿Ichigo que no se supone que ahí debería de haber una banca?

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Ichigo volteando al lugar que señalaba la pelinegra- Es verdad, también debería de haber una maceta grande- comento mientras se acerca y veía como había un cimiento cuadrado- Y al parecer también una lámpara

-¿Quién robaría mobiliario de un parque?- dijo Rukia sin entender cómo es que faltaban esas cosas, no hubo ataques hollow durante la noche, además los cables del poste de la lámpara parecían arrancados

-Solo la gente loca roba cosas como estas- exclamo Ichigo, suspiro dando media vuelta- Anda enana es mejor regresar a casa para comer

-Está bien…- respondió la pelinegra teniendo un presentimiento de esos objetos robados

Y es que sus presentimientos casi siempre eran correctos, son de esos momentos en que sabes que cuando alguna cosa ocurrió alguien de los que conoces están involucrados, este era de esos momentos. A las afueras de Karakura en un área de almacenes y en un sótano igual que el que se hospedaban los vacacionistas había dos cuerpos desparramados en la tierra, rodeados de varias latas de cerveza y botellas de licor, también había un tercer cuerpo que empezaba a mostrar signos de reaccionar pero este no estaba en la tierra.

-Por Kami…-susurro el hombro tapando la luz con su mano- Alguien apague el cielo artificial por favor…

-Kensei…- lo llamo una voz femenina- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Mashiro…?- pregunto el hombre intentando enfocar, cuando escucho un grito que le taladro hasta el cerebro

-¡Calvito levántate idiota!- soltó Hiyori junto con una patada a uno de los cuerpos en la tierra

-¿Qué demonios Hiyori?- cuestiono aturdido el rubio- Podrías ser mas gentil, es muy temprano

-¿Temprano?- grito la chica sujetándolo del cuello de su maltrecha camisa- Son más de las dos de la tarde Imbécil- a la rubia le importo poco o nada ver todos los raspones que tenía Shinji por todo su cuerpo

-¿A si?- dijo rascándose su cabeza

-Claro que si, ayer tú, Love, Lisa y Kensei se pusieron hasta las manitas y quien sabe que hicieron con los shinigami

-Oh vamos Hiyori- le dijo despreocupado- ¿Qué podríamos haber hecho con los aburridos de los capitanes?- cuestiono conservando la calma ante la cara de demonio de Hiyori

-¿Qué que hicieron?- pregunto en un tono de voz espeluznante- ¡Eso es lo que me tienes que explicar junto con él porque hay una banca, una maceta y una lámpara de un parque!- estallo señalando hacia Mashiro y Kensei, que era el que estuvo plácidamente acostado en la banca robada

-Oh espera…- dijo recordando las cosas- Creo que comprobamos que los capitanes no son tan apretados- termino con una risa antes de que Hiyori empezara a desfigurarle la cara

Los demás vizard aparecieron, Hachigen llego con un buen remedio para la cruda y empezaron a armar los hechos mientras que Lisa estaba bastante desinteresada del tema, realmente no les agradaba nada de eso a los demás, sobre todo a Hiyori tenía el mal presentimiento de que los fueran a arrastrar de vuelta al Seireitei y eso no era algo bueno.

-B-

De regreso a la cárcel todos habían regresado a la normalidad y en un completo silencio, los únicos que faltaban de usar las llamadas eran Byakuya y Stark, ya que Amagai seguía muerto. Kyoraku había desistido de sus chistes y bromas al ver como Byakuya pasó de estar enojado a estar completamente en neblina azul, Hallibel había pedido que mejor esperaran unas horas para volver hacer el llamado y se enfocaran en recordar que les había pasado.

Hasta el momento habían recordado una sola cosa y era muy vaga, además de que era una memoria construida con la de todos, esta era del tercer bar todos sabían que habían hablado con unas personas en ese lugar pero nadie parecía recordar los rostros; Byakuya les dijo que estaba seguro que eran dos pero jamás le dijo que recordaba que habían sido los padres de Ichigo y de su amigo Quincy; luego de eso reconstruyeron como es que acabaron en la calle con demasiadas copas encima…

_Mientras que Isshin se atragantaba con su bebida después de lo que escucho de boca de Byakuya, Ryuuken lo estaba palmeando en la espalda y fue ahí cuando no se dieron cuenta que Kenpachi se había levantado y se dirigía hacia la barra que estaba justo a sus espaldas._

_-Así que eres el mas fuerte ¿eh?- cuestiono el de la onceava a un tipo lleno de músculos y sin su playera, ya que estaba presumiendo a otro grupo de borrachos_

_-Claro que si flacucho…- le respondió el tipo, recordemos que Zaraki aunque muy alto y ancho, no tiene una musculatura tosca._

_-Vamos a probarlo…- dijo riendo maniáticamente como solo él puede mientras se crujía los nudillos._

_-Kenpachi-san no creo que sea buena idea…- intento intervenir Kyoraku_

_-Quítate de mi camino- le grito el de la onceava aventándolo, con los reflejos aturdidos el de la octava división fue a dar contra Komamura que le derramo el trago a Hallibel, la rubia aun siendo una persona pacifica le aventó el vaso que tenia a Kenpachi que al no verlo le pego en la nuca molestándolo mucho- Tu… al menos eres mas fuerte que este…- exclamo aventando al humano que fue a dar contra el muro dejándolo inconsciente e intento ir tras Hallibel pero Kyoraku y Komamura lo intentaron detener_

_Así fue como la trifulca entre ellos se armo, los dos capitanes hechos nudo evitando que las provocaciones verbales de Hallibel llegaran a convertir a Kenpachi en un verdadero asesino, entre los tirones alguien logro romper el vaso de Byakuya y un aura negra envolvió al establecimiento, de la nada el cuerpo de Amagai volaba en dirección de los capitanes y Stark aunque no quería tuvo que llevarse el golpe por Hallibel. Los turistas estaban envueltos en una bola de polvo en donde solo veían manos, piernas, mordidas y golpes, Isshin y Ryuuken los veían anonadados hasta que unos gorilotas se les acercaron._

_-¿Ustedes vienen con ellos?_

_-Por supuesto que no- contestaron los dos, siguieron bebiendo mientras veían como es botaban a la masa de personas por la puerta_

_Cuando se detuvieron se dieron cuenta que estaban en la calle peleando como sus subalternos a quienes tanto regañaban por eso, así que se levantaron como pudieron, ajustaron sus ropa y cayeron en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que un rubio y un peligris pasaron delante de ellos y estos se detuvieron unos pasos adelante, dieron la media vuelta y regresaron hasta estar frente a ellos_

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?- cuestiono el rubio_

_-¡Shinji!- dijo Kyoraku al ser el único que lo reconocía- Pues veras nos corrieron de este bar y…_

_-Oh están en una noche de bebida- comento Kensei_

_-Si así es…- respondió Hallibel_

_-Vengan con nosotros también estamos bebiendo- les dijo Shinji mostrando una bolsa que hizo un tintineo de cristal, los vacacionistas se vieron entre si y decidieron ir, mientras caminaban se dieron cuenta que los Vizard también estaban en las mismas condiciones que ellos._

Después de ese encuentro todo era muy difuso para los turistas, la celda seguía en silencio y Kenpachi ya estaba desesperado, algo se estaba apretando contra su pierna así que desidia ver que demonios traía en el calcetín; se levanto un poco el pantalón y vio algo en forma de prisma rectangular, vaya que los policías hacían un buen trabajo incautándoles todo que llevaban.

Con muy poco esfuerzo saco lo que traía en el calcetín y vio que era la cámara de Yachiru, lo primero que se pregunto mentalmente es ¿Por qué rayos la traía en la pierna?, lo segundo ¿Por qué carajos tenia la cámara sino había salido de la casa con ella?, finalmente, y aun cuando no se lo va aceptar ni a si mismo jamás, ¿Cómo se había atrevido tomar esa cámara sabiendo que tanto le gustaba Yachiru?

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Stark al ver la cámara

-La cámara de Yachiru- les respondió y al instante ya tenía a Komamura y a Kyoraku a un lado de él

-Crees que haya fotos de lo que no logramos recordar- dijo Komamura viéndola

-¿La llevabas cuando salimos?- cuestiono Byakuya saliendo de su encimamiento

-No- respondió Kenpachi y ahora todos parecían intrigados en saber si había algo en ese aparato que les diera una pista de lo que habían hecho

-¿Tiene batería?- cuestiono Hallibel juntándose al trió anterior junto con Stark y Byakuya

-Si…-respondió el de la onceava encendiéndola y todo se apretaron para ver las fotos, en cuanto vieron la primera foto se dieron cuenta de lo privilegiados que habían sido por tener lagunas mentales, foto tras foto sus caras variaban, ni siquiera Kyoraku que era el mas relajado se sentía con la suficiente ligereza como para no apurarse por esas fotos.

Después de que pasaron las fotos de cómo estaban tatuando a Byakuya y Kenpachi se estreso tanto que termino por aventar la cámara y romperla

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le dijo Kyoraku

-Porque es la cámara de Yachiru, no quiero que me vea que se la robe

-¡Pero las fotos!

-Es mejor que así, a que salgan a la luz- dijo Hallibel

-No- intervino Byakuya revisando los pedazos y sacando la tarjeta de memoria- Es mejor tenerlas con nosotros para asegurarnos que jamás las vean

-Kuchiki-san tiene toda la razón- concordó Komamura- Es mejor que nadie se entere…

Ellos estaban de acuerdo en que lo que habían visto que hicieron la noche anterior nadie debería de saberlo, pero habrá que recordar que no habían sido los únicos inmiscuidos en los sucesos y que una cosa era lo que ellos decían y otra lo que los Vizard pensaban.

Porque justo en el momento que hacían su pacto de silencio, Urahara seguía en haciendo berrinche afuera de su tienda, Yoruichi intentaba entrarlo en razón de reportar su camioneta robada pero él no quería estar en la comisaria porque sabía que así lo divertido de los capitanes estuvieran encerrados se irá por el garete. Tessai les llevo un poco de té, además Yamamoto se les había unido junto con Ukitake y Unohana, ya estaban preocupados por la ausencia de sus compañeros.

La morena seguía insistiendo con Kisuke, Ukitake y Unohana apenas iban a preguntar sobre los capitanes y los arrancar cuando se escucho el chirrido de llantas a alta velocidad, lo siguiente que vieron fue una capa de polvo y un el sonido de frenos frente a ellos. Los tosidos no si hicieron esperar y en cuanto la capa de polvo se disperso los shinigami reconocieron a Shinji, Hachigen, Mashiro, Rojuro y Kensei, quien cerraba la puerta del piloto, de cierta camioneta…

-¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi camioneta?- salto Urahara pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un pie bien acomodado le deformo el rostro

-Te la venimos a regresar Kisuke- le dijo Hiyori, aterrizando después de su ya afamada saludo a patada

-¿Pero que le hicieron?- volvió a preguntar Urahara desde el suelo

-Pues veras…-inicio Shinji viendo a Kensei quien giro los ojos y se hizo el loco- Esta bien, ayer o mejor dicho hoy en la madrugada nos encontramos a Kyoraku y compañía, fuimos a nuestro almacén y seguimos bebiendo y luego…

_El sótano de los vizard estaba lleno de risas y sonidos de fichas, en cuanto llegaron ellos les intentaron enseñar a los shinigami jugar póker porque al parecer los arrancar ya lo sabían jugar, también desde el momento en que pisaron ese lugar Kyoraku se dio por desaparecido junto con una botella y se fue a "platicar" con su ex teniente Yadumaru Lisa._

_Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada Kyoraku volvió hacer su aparición, la bebida ya estaba escaseando y por primera vez en la historia fue el capitán de la octava que entro en razón y dijo que deberían de ir pensando en regresar a la tienda._

_-Nosotros deberíamos dormir también…- dijo Kensei bostezando un poco_

_-Quien diría que los shinigami eran tan divertidos- comento riendo Aikawa Love- Y los arrancar claro…- agrego al ver a los Stark y Hallibel_

_-¿Cómo que les sorprende que seamos divertidos?- cuestiono Komamura hablando por todos los demás_

_-Si, el Seireitei es tan aburrido, todo son reglas y blablá- dijo Shinji_

_-Sobre todo los nobles- completo Kensei y junto con los otros dos vizard se soltaron a reír, sin darse cuenta de la neblina de la maldad y la furia desatada en cierta persona_

_-Así que sobre todo los nobles ¿ah?- murmuro Byakuya logrando que los vizard se callaran de golpe_

_-Bueno niño bonito…- exclamo Kenpachi siendo visto por Komamura con una mirada que suplicaba que se quedara con la boca cerrada- Hay que ser sinceros si sorprende que seas divertido_

_-¿Ustedes también piensan eso?- soltó la pregunta mostrándose por primera vez ofendido- Aun cuando dijeron que todos los del Gotei son aburridos… INCLUYENDOLOS- elevo su voz_

_-Pues…- dijeron Kyoraku y Komamura_

_-No puedo creerlo…- dijo herido el pelinegro, el nivel de alcohol le hacía olvidar por completo que debía actuar educadamente y sin mostrar muchas emociones_

_-Lo superaras, cuando se baje la borrachera y veamos claramente las cosas- le dijo Kyoraku- Ahora hay que…_

_-Nada, ustedes nos dijeron aburridos- siguió hablando Byakuya, intentando dejar pasar el hecho de que a él lo tenían en un concepto de mega estirado- Si ebrios les parecemos divertidos que a se quede, sigamos bebiendo- dijo determinado_

_-Hmm, niño bonito ya no hay alcohol- le respondió Kenpachi_

_-Pues compramos más…_

_-Ya no hay tiendas abiertas- le dijo Kensei_

_-Pues robamos una- dijo secamente sin dejar duda alguna de que iba muy enserio_

_-¿Hablas enserio?- cuestiono Hallibel_

_-Por supuesto…_

_-Niño b…_

_-Te dijeron aburrido- Byakuya corto cualquier cosa que Ken le quería decir- Eso es casi como que te dijeran que eres de los son débiles para poder divertirse- el noble sonrió de lado maléficamente al ver el éxito de su tetra en el rostro enojado del capitán de la onceava_

_-A robar una licorería…- dijo Kenpachi, sujetando amistosamente a Komamura_

_-Si estuviéramos sobrios esto sería una muy mala idea- hablo Stark- Pero como todos estamos ebrios y me la estoy pasando bien con ustedes, estoy de acuerdo con la idea_

_-Pero solo una cosa- los interrumpió Kensei- No tenemos auto para la huida, en las películas siempre tiene auto para la huida_

_-¿Y dónde vamos a sacar un auto a estas horas?- pregunto Komamura_

_-Yo sé donde hay uno…- respondió Hallibel y les sonrió confiadamente mientras todos la observaban_

_Así fue como nueve personas, quitando a Amagai ya que lo había dejado inconsciente en la guarida de los vizard, estaban frente al estacionamiento de a la vuelta de la tienda de Urahara, observando al único velador que resguardaba la pluma que impedía el acceso al lugar…_

_-Bien entonces ese el plan- dijo Kyoraku_

_-Los vemos fuera de la tienda Urahara…- les dijo Byakuya_

_-Aun sigo sin saber porque quieren ir haya- le dijo Love_

_-Yoruichi tiene una reserva especial de sake traído del Seireitei- contesto el noble con mirada siniestra_

_-Bien entonces los vemos haya- dijo Kyoraku mientras se separaban, Komamura, Byakuya y Kenpachi se dirigieron de prisa al tienda mientras que Hallibel se adelantaba hacia el vigilante desabrochando el ultimo botón de su camisa_

_-Buenas noches…- saludo la rubia cautivando de inmediato al vigilante, distracción que aprovecharon Shinji, Love, Kensei, Kyoraku y Stark para entrar al estacionamiento mientras que ella tenían de espaldas a la entrada al vigilante preguntándole cosas realmente tontas_

_Los hombres ya estaban frente a la camioneta analizándola detenidamente hasta que Shinji pregunto lo obvio_

_-¿Y ahora que?_

_-Pues a robárnosla- dijo obvio Kyoraku_

_-¿Alguien ha conducido antes?- cuestiono nuevamente Shinji_

_-No puede ser tan difícil ¿o si?- ahora fue Love_

_-No la vamos a encender aquí…- les dijo Kensei- Tienen que ver mas películas saben…- les comento mientras que les pedía prestada una de sus camisas _

_Este se la enrollo en la mano y rompió el cristal del conductor para así abrir la puerta luego quito los vidrios con la misma camisa de Kyoraku y se la regreso, este la sacudió mientras que Kensei le quitaba el freno de mano_

_-¿Bueno y ahora?- pregunto Stark_

_-Ahora alguien se sube y dirige este traste, mientras que los demás empujan- explico Kensei_

_-Sabes creo que tu eres el que ves demasiadas películas- comento Shinji_

_-Yo conduzco- dijo alegremente Kyoraku mientras se subía y cerraba la puerta- Anden vamos que los demás se van a desesperar_

_Mientras que ellos empujaban la vagoneta verde fuera del lugar y Stark se ponía listo para dejar de empujarla e ir a levantar la pluma, en la tienda de Urahara ya estaba dentro nuestro querido trió capitán. Byakuya había tomado una bolsa que estaba en la tienda mientras que se abría paso hasta la entrada al sótano._

_Komamura era el encargado de acompañar al noble por la botellas, que sabía que estaban detrás de una de las rocas de ese lugar ya que Yoruichi sabía que todos eran demasiado flojos para explorar ese lugar_

_Mientras que Kenpachi se dirigió al closet en su recamara donde Yachiru dejaba su cámara, por alguna razón creyeron que seria una buena idea tener fotografías de su noche, el capitán de la onceava se había abierto paso fácilmente hasta el segundo piso de la mansión, no sin antes darse cuenta de la pachanga que aun tenían varias personas en el cuarto de Matsumoto, también el cuerpo inerte de alguien roncaba y susurraba cosas sin sentido en la segunda sala de televisión y que también había algo flotando en el mini estanque del jardín, el lo tradujo como que por fin alguien había cometido asesinato en esas vacaciones._

_Estando a unos pasos de su cuarto vio la luz encendida en la de sus oficiales y por un momento su cerebro tuvo lucidez y pensó que en el cuarto de la teniente de la decima división debía de estar Ikkaku, quien era el mas bebedor, y Yumichika era un aguado que siempre se dormía temprano ¿Qué rayos hacia encendida la luz de la habitación de esos dos? ¿Yachiru?... no, Ukitake les dijo que los chiquillos dormirían en la tienda por ese día. Su respuesta llego como si el anuncio del apocalipsis fuera hecho, ya que escucho sin entender bien la voz de Yumichika y luego la risa de una __**mujer**__._

_¿Acaso tanto alcohol le había fundido el cerebro? Es que era imposible que Yumichika… bueno o tal vez solo era que... Kenpachi no sabía que pensar y afortunadamente el ruido de la puerta de otra habitación hizo que corriera a la suya, así dejo de pensar en ese suceso ya que si le seguía dando vueltas seguro se le fundían los últimos fusibles que tenia, tomo la cámara rosa de la niña, reviso que nadie estuviera en los pasillos y salió presuroso hacia la salida donde vio a Byakuya y a Komamura esperándolo._

_Apenas había pasado el cuarto de Matsumoto cuando una mesa paso rozándole la nuca, haciendo que los capitanes se tensara... los habían cachado o tal vez no, ya que Hisagi salió corriendo por el hoyo en la puerta sujetando su boca seguido por Kira. Kenpachi se emparejo a los otros dos y comenzaron a caminar para la salida cuando nuevamente se tuvieron que detener_

_-Hola Zaraki-taicho…- saludo Ikkaku pasando a sus espaldas para luego aterrizar en la duela- Adiós Zaraki-taicho…- dijo contra la madera_

_-Adiós…- dijeron al unisonó los tres y salieron corriendo del lugar, sin ver cómo Iba y Nnoitra levantaban al tercer asiento y se lo llevaban a la otra sala de televisión._

_Una vez fuera de la tienda se encontraron a los demás con la camioneta, pero estaban discutiendo sobre como encenderla, Kensei había dicho que también las películas lograban arrancar los carros con los cables bajo el volante, pero esta tenía una carcasa de plástico. Byakuya comenzó a sentir su tic en el ojo y les aventó unas llaves._

_-También tome las llaves- dijo escuetamente adelantándose para ocupar el lugar del copiloto_

_-Yo conduzco- dijo Kyoraku volviendo a subirse a la vagoneta y los demás tuvieron que apechugar y treparse atrás, donde no había asientos ni nada fue cuando vieron que Komamura traía dos monopatines que también había tomado de la mansión y Kyoraku logro encenderla, Kensei le dijo cual era el acelerador y el freno, al parecer tuvieron la suerte de que esa vagoneta fuera automática_

_El camino no fue tan loco, solo lleno de muchos botes de basura tirados, barandillas aboyadas y frenones que hicieron desperdiciar un poco de alcohol y por ultimo lograr que Love se vomitara parcialmente dentro de ella ya que no había logrado abrir totalmente la puerta. Pasando por el parque Shinji les dijo que se detuvieran, porque Stark quería un lugar en donde sentarse, así que Kenpachi, Komamura y él se bajaron, el arrancar tiro de la banca y al cargo hasta la camioneta_

_-¿Por qué traen también una maceta y una lámpara?- cuestiono Byakuya al ver a sus compadres con esas cosas_

_-Yo quiero una planta- le respondió Komamura- Iba no supo en donde comprarlas así que me llevare esta_

_-Yo solo quería destruir algo- exclamo Kenpachi logrando acomodar la lámpara dentro de la camioneta para poder reemprender el viaje hasta un licorería._

_La tienda era muy modesta pequeña con un gran ventanal de vidrio, la camioneta estaba estacionada a unos veinte metros, Kensei, Shinji, Stark, Kenpachi y Byakuya eran los elegidos para robar la tienda, el ultimo se había puesto su corbata en la cabeza_

_-¿Para que haces eso?- le dijo Stark_

_-No hay ladrones de tiendas bien vestidos- le respondió Byakuya mientras que los otros simplemente le hallaban lógica porque lo había dicho él_

_-Bien pues vamos- dijo Kensei corriendo hacia la tienda seguido por Shinji, Stark y Byakuya_

_-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- pregunto el rubio viendo si era posible hacer lo que anteriormente había hecho el peligris con la camioneta_

_-¡A un lado!- grito Kenpachi impactando el cristal con su recién adquirida lámpara de parque_

_-¡No la alarma!- grito Kensei señalando un pequeño cuadro gris, sin ver que Byakuya se dirija hacia él para arrancarlo_

_-Espera no hagas eso…- intento prevenir Shinji pero era tarde, el noble se había electrocutado al romper el cuadro _

_-¿Niño bonito estas bien?- le pregunto Kenpachi levantadlo_

_-Claro…- dijo el pelinegro mas desorientado que con el alcohol_

_-Jeje tu cabello…- se rio Stark haciendo que todos los demás se rieran al ver el cabello parado del noble_

_-¡Dejen de burlarse!- exigió el noble entrando a la tienda- Venimos a robar la tienda_

_-Oh si claro- concordó Kensei entrando también- Rápido alguien podría haber escuchado el escándalo_

_Ni siquiera supieron que tomaban simplemente iban por los pocos pasillos tomando bolsas y botellas, cuando ninguno podía cargar mas en sus brazos saltaron nuevamente la ventana y corrieron hacia la camioneta que ya estaba en marcha y como si fuera una fuga planeada y todo, ellos tuvieron casi que brincar a la camioneta en movimiento, logrando así un robo perfecto._

_Al cerrar la puerta vieron que ahora Hallibel era la que estaba conduciendo y la adrenalina empezó a fugarse en un estallido de risas, en el camino empezaron a beber otro vez y la plática empezó a surgir otra vez. Llegaron a una calle inclinada que tanto había sido testigo de las locuras de esos únicos turistas, bajaron y Shinji reto a Stark a una carrera, el arrancar acepto y los dos se subieron en ellos lanzándose por la calle y sin saber frenar Shinji tomo demasiada velocidad, logrando que se le zafara un tornillo al monopatín que estaba en reparación de su última carrera._

_El rubio salió volando tal ave y se impacto en el asfalto, Stark salto de su monopatín perdiéndolo en el acto, pero el logro aterrizar sin rasparse, los demás los alcanzaron y empezaron a reír_

_-Realmente no son aburridos- dijo Shinji aun riendo sin importarle las múltiples hemorragias de sus nuevas heridas_

_-Tal vez lo seamos, jamás me había divertido tanto como ahora- comento Komamura_

_-Saben yo solo he querido hacer una cosa…- dijo Byakuya melancólico_

_-Dilo, hoy hemos hecho de todo- dijo Stark_

_-Quiero un tatuaje…_

-¡Un tatuaje!- grito Yoruichi interrumpiendo el relato- Primero mi licor y luego van y permiten que se tatué Byakuya-bo

-Ah Yoruichi-san…- intento calmarla Urahara

-Quítate Kisuke- le dijo haciéndolo a un lado- Es Byakuya aun si mostrara su verdadera personalidad el jamás se tatuaría ¡idiotas!

-Lo sabemos- dijo Shinji y recibió un golpe- Bueno Kyoraku lo sabia…

-¿Entonces no se tatuó?- pregunto mas tranquila Yoruichi

-Si…- contesto Kensei y vio la reacción de todos agrego- Pero le dije al tipo que fuera hena, aunque viendo el lugar seguro va tener una reacción alérgica o se le infectara o algo que se yo

-¡Son unos niños idiotas!- rugió por fin Yamamoto- ¿Dónde están los otros?- cuestiono logrando que Kisuke se pusiera nervioso

-Realmente no sabemos- dijo Rojuro- En nuestro hogar solo estaban estos tres y dijeron que tras el tatuaje los perdieron

-De seguro fueron a dar a la cárcel con lo ebrios que estaban- respondió Shinji

-Kisuke…- el nombrado se levanto y le sonrió- Antes de saber esto estuve de acuerdo ahora no… súbete a la camioneta ¡Ahora!

-Pero ellos se robaron mi camioneta y una licorería…

-Iré con ustedes- dijo Yamamoto

-Bien, bien vamos…- dijo rendido el rubio rodeándola para entrar al lugar de copiloto cuando fue que lo vio, un gran dibujo de un abeja con un letrero "Urahara apesta" en pintura negra- ¡¿Qué es esto?- grito otra vez y los vizard lo vieron

-¿Eso? Pues ya estaba así- dijo Shinji sudando frio

-Cuando regrese Soi Fong-taicho sufrirá- murmuro subiéndose a la camioneta y esta desapareció en el camino

Los que se quedaron en el patio ofrecieron te y comida a los vizard que no le vieron lo malo a estar un rato con sus antiguos compañeros, el resto del atardecer paso tranquilo, los demás de la mansión estaban tranquilos, sin saber de que las aventuras en la borrachera de ayer habían sido muy pequeñas a comparación de las que sus capitanes y espadas superiores habían vivido.

Pero así son las cosas con el alcohol, a veces uno tiene una fiesta tranquila otras haces cosas que jamás habrías hecho. Tras liberar a nuestros turistas y llevarlos a casa, Renji tuvo que explicarle a su capitán que ese tatuaje lucia temporal y no permanente, pero claro que la desaparición de la cámara y los monopatines se quedaron en secreto. El día siguiente prometía ser uno activo ya que Urahara dijo que les prepara algo especial, solo los capitanes sabía que era en venganza de su camioneta y del licor de Yoruichi, claro que los Vizard no se quedarían fuera de él, ya que Yamamoto estaba de acuerdo con los planes de Kisuke y les había pedido, es decir ordenado, que todos sin excepción alguna debía de estar presente el viernes.

Pero ahora era tiempo de dormir, las habitaciones se fueron quedando calladas, el silencio empezó a reinar hasta que un sonido gutural vago por la mansión…

_*-LQTQSLT-*_

_Bueno esto es todo y para que nos acordemos de nuestras tradiciones aquí vienen… si aunque no lo quieran, Las preguntas…_

_¿Les gusto el retorno del fic?_

_¿Tendremos reviews?_

_¿Qué rayos ese ruido que asecha la mansión?_

_¿Byakuya cuidara de su tatuaje temporal o llegara a entender que es un tatuaje temporal?_

_¿Qué fue el secreto que se le salió decirle a Isshin?_

_¿Yachiru reclamara su cámara?_

_¿Qué será lo que le tiene preparado Urahara Kisuke para todos los turistas y vizard?_

_Esto más o menos en nuestro querido fic, parodia de novela cómica barata… turu run… (Efecto de sonido de suspenso)_

_**SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSAN**_

_**A.C. AKASUNA **__en cooperación de__** LUNA MALTTER BLACK**_


	22. El hostal

_Hola chicos y chicas aquí les traemos un, corto, pero esperemos muy divertido especial de su telenovela cómica barata de LQTQSLT: Mundo Humano (sonido suspenso), bueno como saben los especiales son capítulos adicionales a los que se escriben del día a día de las vacaciones de estos shinigami y arrancar, esperemos les guste…_

_**Sakura-Jeka **__(que alegría que te hayamos hecho reír, si verdad la ebriedad saca lados ocultos de las personas y en cuanto al secretito de Byakuya…habrá que esperar un poco mas), __**lovetamaki1**__ (que bueno que te este gustando, esperamos que sigas leyendo),__** AngelYueGuang **__(¿que crees? Que si actualizamos antes del año jaja esperemos que te guste el capítulo especial), __**Aurora MoRe**__ (El fic está lleno de cosas raras, esperemos que sigas leyendo y contar con tus comentarios), __**Juli**__ (No te apures el fic no será olvidado, nos tardamos por las ocupaciones de la vida pero seguimos escribiendo y trabajando en este, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y pronto sabrás que es el tatuaje de Bya, que bueno que te haya gustado la pareja de GrimmxNel, aunque es crack luego cuando llegues a esa saga sabrás porque), __**Imeko Jieahiz**__ (pues creo que si es el primer review, esperemos que nos sigan enviando porque es lo que nos da combustible para seguir la historia), __**jhoil**__ (Muchas gracias es un gran halago que ahora seas nuestro fan jeje, esperemos que no te defraudemos en algún punto, contamos con tus comentarios y esperemos te agrade este nuevo especial, si quieres que estemos en contacto mándanos un mensaje privado o en estos días pondré algún medio de comunicación en mi perfil),__** Albii-chan **__(aun no te podemos decir cuál es el secreto pero pronto lo sabrán, esperemos contar con tus comentarios y gracias por leer),__** BleachHp97 **__(No será olvidado este fic, es enserio va ser terminado pero con lentitud la vida está algo dura jeje, que bueno que le haya gustado la actualización y pues aquí esta otra, solo que este es un especial),__** Madnicky23**__ (pues aquí está la actualización, nos tardamos en escribir pero nuevamente les decimos es por todo lo que hacemos no es porque no queramos continuarlo, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y que disfrutes este también), y a __**Guest**__ (¿así te pusiste o es como un default de la pagina? Bueno no importa lo que importa que es nos dejaste tu comentario, y si Byakuya es el más sexy de la historia…solo seguido por Grimmjow)_

_**BLEACH NO ES NUESTRO NI SUS PERSONAJES… este fic lo hacemos sin fines de lucro**_

_Es un especial pequeño pero esperemos que los haga reír…A LEER_

**El hostal: Lo que no se sabe de las noches**

Todo el día de ese jueves los shinigami la habían ocupado para recuperarse de su resaca y por la trasnochada muchos se habían ido a hacer la meme muy temprano, todos menos Ikkaku y Yumichika, su habitación era la única medio iluminada en toda la mansión y aun cuando estaba despiertos, mientras que Yumi leía un rato y el calvito armaba un nuevo monopatín, ya que el de Yachiru había sido robado misteriosamente, el silencio era el rey en ese sótano.

-Oye Yumichika- lo llamo Ikkaku después de un rato

-Hmm- contesto el pelinegro sin dejar de ver su libro

-¿Qué rayos hiciste todo el día encerrado aquí?- cuestiono el tercer asiento observando cómo se tensaba su amigo

-Dormir…- respondió pasando saliva e intento regresar a su lectura

-¿Seguro?

-Que si- le contesto zanjando el tema y volviendo a la atmosfera que los rodeaba antes de que Ikkaku hablara

Su hermoso y tan codiciado silencio en esas vacaciones de locos, tranquilo y ausente de ruidos, ese ambiente solo se podía vivir mientras todos estuvieran dormidos, así que los de la onceaba división decidieron que era hora de terminar el día, Yumichika dejo su libro e Ikkaku se acomodo, se dieron las buenas noches y el calvito apago la ultima lámpara, ajustaron su almohada, cerraron los ojos y…

Hmmmm aaaaahhhhhh

El eco del ruido rompió completamente el encanto de esa noche haciendo que los chicos abrieran sus ojos quedándose estáticos y auto convenciéndose que había sido su imaginación o tal vez fue cualquier cosa tonta que con el silencio se había amplificado el ruido pero…

Hmmmm aaaaahhhhhh

-¿Qué rayos fue eso Ikkaku?- le pregunto el pelinegro mientras se amarraba en sus cobijas

-Qué… que se yo Yumichika- le respondió imitando a su amigo- Tal vez fue el viento…

-Pero Ikkaku… aquí abajo no hay viento…

-Urahara… si debe de ser Urahara…-contesto acercándose a la puerta para entre abrirla y revisar si había alguien afuera

-¿Hay algo?- cuestiono el pelinegro juntándose con su compañero para poder asomar medio cuerpo fuera de su habitación

-No, tal vez fue nuestra imaginación…- dijo ya calmado Ikkaku, se sentaron y estaban cerrando su puerta

-Si nuestra imaginación…

Hmmmm aaaaahhhhhh, ssssssshhhh ammhhhh- se escuchaba el sonido ligeramente, como si realmente el viento lo arrastrara hasta ellos

-¡Santa madre!- dijo agudamente Yumichika-No fue nuestra imaginación, voy a matar a Urahara si es él

-Vamos Yumichika, somos de la onceava división nosotros no le tememos a nada- dijo confiado, pero el eco se volvía hacer presente y cerró la puerta- ¿Qué tal que es un fantasma?

-¿Eh?- dijo el pelinegro viéndolo con mayor incredulidad como jamás nunca en su vida- Ikkaku, somos shinigami, si sales con una babosada así no te das cuenta que técnicamente nosotros también somos fantasmas

-Bueno….- medito un poco lo dicho por su amigo- Pues sí, pero yo jamás he visto a un plus ¿y tú?- el pelinegro estaba a punto de contestarle pero se quedo boqueando cuando su cerebro entendió lo que su amigo le pregunto

-Pues no, tampoco he visto uno- admitió- Pero deben de ser iguales que a los plus en el Rukongai, un plus es un plus, un espíritu débil

-Pero una vez escuche a Chad decir que una vez encontró uno dentro de un perico, ¿Qué tal y este está dentro de una criatura fea?

-Pues la matamos y ya- dijo Yumichika, intentando conservar un poco de la reputación de la onceava

-Y tu eres el del cerebro de nosotros dos- murmuro logrando que se le saltaran las venas en la frente a su compañero- Urahara nos confisco las gikongan y ese parche raro para materializar nuestras espadas

-¡Pues tu eres el que te pasas de valiente y caes en lo imprudente y fuiste el que dijo que era un fantasma y se encerró en su cuarto!- le grito, mientras ese ruido infernal hacia ahora doble eco

Ssssssshhhh ammhhhh, hmmmmmm

-¡Basta!- exclamo Ikkaku poniéndose de pie- Hay que ir a callar ese ruido, somos de la onceava división, nosotros despedazamos a los enemigos

-Bien, vamos- dijo Yumichika mientras los dos salían de su habitación, dispuestos a dar batalla, pero aun llevaban sus cobijas como escudo

Al salir al oscuro cielo que Urahara había adecuado para luciera como la noche, inmerso en silencio solo roto por aquellos sonidos, lentamente se dirigieron a la parte de abajo, ya que en el segundo piso todo parecía muy tranquilo, apenas iban llegando al primer peldaño para bajar cuando el ruido se escucho mucho más intenso y ellos se envolvieron en su sabanas, dando la media vuelta.

Un momento después en otra habitación estaban Rikichi, hecho taquito entre sus sabanas, y Renji quien nuevamente estaba en posición fetal y abrazando la almohada; en la oscuridad se vio como de un movimiento rápido se abría y se cerraba la puerta, a un lado del pelirrojo estaban los bultos de las mantas de la onceava división viendo a su amigo.

-Renji…- dijo Ikkaku moviéndolo- Despierta Renji, anda muévete- lo seguía sacudiendo

-Despiértate- le ayudo Yumichika, logrando tras otros dos inténtenos que el teniente abriera un ojo como esperando que nadie estuviera molestándolo

-¿Qué?- pregunto intentando no malhumorarse

-Renji tienes que venir con nosotros- le dijo Ikkaku jalando de su brazo para sentarlo

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono ahora confundido

-Anda vamos- insistió Yumichika

-Bien…- claudico el pelirrojo levantándose, sintiendo el fresco al no traer playera y se echo encima una sabana más ligera que las cobijas que traían sus compañeros, los tres salieron de la habitación- ¿Ahora sí que quieren?- cuestiono al haber entendido que querían discutir el asunto afuera la habitación

-Pues primero aclaremos algo- dijo Ikkaku serio, sobre todo porque aquel ruido había decidido haber desaparecido desde que llegaron a la habitación de su amigo- No somos unos cobardes, ni estamos locos ni nada por el estilo

-Debido a cierto ruido pensamos que era mejor tener a alguien que supiera más de plus que nosotros- completo Yumichika

-¿Plus?- dijo aun medio dormido Renji- Y ustedes no son cobardes, no entiendo que tiene que ver uno con lo otro

-Que hace rato escuchamos algo que sonada pues…

-Nada bello- interrumpió Yumichika- Sabes si fuésemos humanos comunes y corrientes pues sería como…

-Un fantasma

-Nosotros también…- intento decir Renji

-Por eso te dijimos que si fuéramos humanos comunes

-Pensamos que podría ser un plus- siguió Yumichika- Pero nosotros jamás hemos visto un plus, entonces no estamos seguros de saber si se ve como los del rukongai o son diferentes aquí…

-¿Qué no pusieron atención en sus clases de la Academia?- cuestiono Renji- Un plus tiene forma de…de…- se quedo pensando y forzando su memoria, pero sabía que era inútil- No son monstros, solo los hollow tiene esa forma…creo

-Tampoco tienes idea ¿verdad?- cuestiono Yumichika

-Por si no se acuerdan estuve en su división antes de ser teniente- se justifico- Además yo no escucho nada, seguro fue imaginación- les dijo dando media vuelta disponiéndose a entrar nuevamente a su cuarto

Arggggg hmmmmmm ahhhhhhhh

-¡Santa madre! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- cuestiono Renji girándose otra vez con sus compañeros que estaban sujetos al barandal con la intención de encontrar de donde provenía ese ruido

-Nuestra imaginación imbécil- le contesto Ikkaku

-Debemos investigar esto- dijo Renji decidido pero ahora estaba cubierto con su sabana como si fuese una capucha

Hmmmm aaaaahhhhhh

No fueron más que unos segundos cuando Hisagi y Kira escucharon que había alguien llamándolos, sin muchas abrieron sus parpados para poder ver los tres anteriores chicos rudos, sus amigos estaban zarandeándolos y cuando por fin lograron.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Hisagi, rascando su cabeza

Hmmmm aaaaahhhhhh

-Eso…- dijeron los tres viendo como sus dos nuevos compañeros de aventura tenían una cara blanca, petrificada y con los ojos salidos

-¿Qué fue eso?- cuestiono Kira completamente despierto por el susto

-No sabemos, estos dos…- dijo Renji señalando a Ikkaku y Yumi- Pensaban que podría ser un plus, pero yo les digo que es imposible además el ruido viene de dentro de la mansión

-Pero si no es un plus y tampoco un hollow…- dijo Kira enrollándose en su sabana también- ¿Qué es?

-Bueno somos soldados de elite ¿no?- cuestiono Hisagi- Podemos acabar con lo que sea que eso sea, aun en gigais

-Si podemos hacerlo- concordaron todos y salieron del cuarto para revisar el jardín y los pasillos de la mansión, recorrieron lentamente la zona en silencio y con atención al momento de que el ruido se hiciera presente.

Fue así que terminaron frente aquel pasillo anexo a los circundantes al jardín, la puerta que usualmente estaba bien cerrada por las noches estaba entreabierta, dejando ver lo suficiente de la penumbra que reinaba en aquel lugar. Tras otra repetición del sonido gutural a los cinco chicos se les crispo el vellito de la nuca al no tener duda alguna de que venía de la zona de los arrancar. Minutos habían pasado y ellos seguían ahí, escuchando el ruido y viendo la puerta, nadie decía nada, pero seguramente todo pensaban casi igual; arrancar igual a peligro de más o a posible malentendidos con probabilidades de desatar el verdadero caos.

Ya se sentían incómodos de estar ahí parados, parecían realmente una bola de cobardes, y eso era lo último que eran, pero para ser sinceros tampoco se querían meter en problemas de andar deambulando por esa zona de la casa sin tener una verdadera razón, tal vez si esperaban lo suficiente dejarían el ruido se detendría por completo, como ahora ya casi no se escuchaba nada, el ruido era casi imperceptible, podría irse a dormir…

AHMMMM HMMMMM AHHHHHHHHHH

-Kami, ¿será que están matando alguien ahí dentro?- cuestiono Kira sujetándose fuerte a las sabana de Yumichika, los demás no le respondieron su cara era de completa tensión, menos Renji que se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Ikkaku- Cobarde…

-No soy cobarde, soy práctico- les respondió Renji, al ver que también lo seguían hasta que estuvo frente una nueva habitación, pasó saliva y elevo su puño para tocar

-Re…Ren… ¿Renji que esa pue…puerta no es…?- dijo Kira al saber de quién era esa habitación

-Dije que era practico… no inteligente- respondió con toda la sinceridad al tocar la puerta, esperando una respuesta que no llego, volvió a repetir la acción y por fin se medio ilumino el interior, la sombra de alguien traslució por el papel de los paneles haciendo que todos los demás chicos se pusieran detrás de Renji

-¿Qué?- cuestiono un somnoliento Byakuya al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su teniente envuelto tal abuelita en su sabana y otros protegiéndose con el

-Capi… capitán- dijo Renji pasando saliva al ver el tic de la ceja de su superior- No queríamos molestarlo pero…

Hmmmm aaaaahhhhhh

-Bueno eso es parte de la explicación- acepto Renji al ver la cara de contrariedad de Byakuya- Y creemos que eso viene del lugar de los arrancar y…

-Vinieron a buscarme porque no querían meterse en problemas- respondió empezando a recuperar su cara de póker- "Aunque con estos de todos modos habrá problemas"- pensó Byakuya

-Si, Kuchiki-taicho- hablo Kira- Nos dijeron que jamás entraremos ahí y no queremos desobedecer sus órdenes

-"Eso es cierto, pero siempre es bueno tener a un buen chivo expiatorio para que jamás se enteren de que yo tuve que ver en esta intrusión"- analizo el pelinegro y cerro su puerta para empezar a avanzar- Por fin parecen dignos de sus posiciones, habrá que ver qué es lo que causa ese ruido

-Kuchiki-taicho- lo llamo Hisagi aun estando quieto junto con los otros- Las escaleras para bajar están para haya- señalo el lado contrario al que iba el capitán

-Muévanse y quítense esas ridículas sabanas- ordeno Byakuya al verlos sobre el hombro con mira intimidante sin cambiar la dirección de sus pasos

-¡Si!- respondieron inmediatamente alcanzándolo, notaron como parecía que se detendría en la habitación de Kenpachi, pero no lo hizo siguió de largo, bajaron las escaleras y siguieron hasta estar frente otra habitación

Los oficiales vieron la habitación contigua, era la que habían mal parchado su puerta ya que habían lanzado una mesa a través de ella, eso le confirmaba que la habitación a la que se dirigían era de las más pequeña, pero tenía un baño privado… eso solo apuntaba a una sola opción de dueño.

Byakuya sin tocar abrió la puerta y entro siendo seguidos por los otros que se habían vuelto a compactar en un grupo por las repercusiones de irrumpir sin permiso a ese lugar. Vieron como el capitán veía al bulto desparramado por futon, con la poca luz que entraba del jardín vieron que este bulto traía solo unos pantalones negros y aun seguía profundamente dormido.

-Uno de ustedes deberá cargarlo- dijo como orden Byakuya señalando al bulto- "El es perfecto, si algo sucede en las habitaciones de los arrancar, podre dejarlo ahí y hacer como si no supiera de este asunto"- pensó, realmente el noble aun estaba algo somnoliento y a decir verdad no podía reprimir mucho su línea mental a la cual capitanes como Kyoraku y Ukitake estaban de acuerdo en que parecía un deschavetado, y para que mentir él, Kuchiki Byakuya, sabía que lo estaba y esas vacaciones le estaban dando muchas oportunidades para que dejara de comportarse completamente correcto como debería un cabecilla de un clan de alto estatus como el suyo.

-Pero…pero es Hitsugaya-taicho- exclamo Hisagi siendo respaldado por los demás, menos Renji

-¿Y?- cuestiono con una mirada autoritaria y elevando una ceja

-Enseguida- exclamo Kira tomando al pequeño capitán, se lo hecho al hombro como saco de papas con dificultad, ya que era como peso muerto

Para ser honestos temían mas la furia de Byakuya que a la de Matsumoto, si ella llegase a enterarse de eso, después de todo lo único que hacía con gusto y bien era velar por el sueño reparador de su capitán que era un niño en pleno crecimiento. Así el rubio como pudo se las ingenio para llegar con él hasta la puerta de los arrancar, los demás no quisieron tenderle una mano con el peliblanco, no querían tentar su suerte con el capitán que si estaba despierto. Todos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, los sonidos se escuchaban un poco más frecuentes y todos, menos Byakuya, se les crisparon sus vellitos y el cabello.

-Bueno abran la puerta- exclamo el noble y vio la cara de todos, ninguno de ellos parecía con ganas de hacerlo- "Bueno de todos modos tengo que hacer algo ¿no?"- inhalo manteniendo la tranquilidad- Bien

Abrió la puerta y todos se introdujeron al mini vestíbulo del pasillo, era un cuadro donde estaban otras dos puertas, pero esas siempre se mantenían abierta; la de la cocina y la de la otra separación, al momento en que Renji cerró la de entrada quedaron inmerso en la oscuridad, donde el ruido se escuchaba más nítido y ahora podían distinguir que lo que parecía eco desde afuera aquí parecía que era más de uno, pero parecía irse desvaneciéndose y luego el silencio.

Tomando confianza dieron un paso hacia dentro del pasillo, otro y otro, tranquila y silenciosamente, la duela crujía un poco y el capitán pelinegro intento darles una mirada retadora pero no se veían muy bien que digamos, así que a los oficiales tenían suficiente con el sensación sobre eso.

No llevaban recorrido tanto del pasillo cuando escucharon movimiento en un de las habitaciones, seguidos por murmullos; algunos sonaban a maldiciones, y luego pasos, eso solo quería decir una cosa: Alguien estaba por salir al pasillo, donde estaban… sin opción de escondite. Al escuchar que una puerta a pocos metros de ellos se abría hubo una confusión entre correr quedarse ahí o que hacer, de pronto Byakuya se lanzo detrás de una maceta grande que estaba en el pasillo, fue cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de lo único que les iba pasar por ir por el capitán Kuchiki, el se manejaba por la frase "sálvese quien pueda" y en este caso era Solo él.

-De veras que eres molesta…- escucharon la voz un poco rasposa de Grimmjow- Se supone que estabas enojada conmigo y después si quieres dormir en mi cuarto… -fue cuando lograron ver su silueta, ya que su visión ya se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad, el peliazul iba estirándose mientras que un pequeño bultito iba fuertemente sujeto a su pierna, la cual arrastraba más que levantar para caminar.

Kira de los nervios de ver más cerca al sujeto casi deja caer a Hitsugaya, pero Hisagi lo ayudo tomando al pequeño capitán de los brazos y dejándolo suspendido mientras que a Kira se le ocurría la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido en presión, se compacto en un sándwich con su amigo y el capitán y le hizo señas para que se bajara un poco. Los otros tres se juntaron a ellos y el rubio les dio indicaciones con las manos, logrando así quedarse estáticos justo cuando el dueto arrancar pasaba a su lado, les sorprendía que no hubieran escuchado el escándalo.

Grimmjow estaba más dormido que despierto y al pasar ese parte del pasillo no le prestó atención a que ahora había dos plantas y una a decir verdad con una forma muy rara, pero no le importa, Nell lo había vuelto a despertar para ir por un vaso de leche, si hubiese sido por alguna otra cosa lo más probable es que le hubiera costado más convencerlo pero ahí estaba caminando por esos "solitarios" pasillos a la una de la madrugada. Una vez estuvo dentro de la cocina los shinigami respiraron tranquilos, escucharon sus murmullos junto con la niña y el ruido de vasos, además una casi imperceptible luz iluminaba levemente ese lugar.

-Tenemos suerte que es de los que se iluminan con el refrigerador en vez de encender la luz- comento Ikkaku separándose sus compañeros y Byakuya salía de su escondite

-¿Cómo rayos puede seguir dormido?- cuestiono Renji en susurros al ver que Hitsugaya parecía ni sentir que estaba todo destartalado y sujetado incómodamente de las muñecas por Hisagi

-Ahora entiendo porque Matsumoto se agota de tener que levantarlo por las mañanas- dijo de la misma manera el del sesenta y nueve, intentando acomodar al peliblanco

-Creo que será conveniente movernos- aconsejo Yumichika y el grupo empezó a moverse nuevamente, no dieron muchos pasos hasta encontrarse con que el pasillo terminaba y ahora continuaba de una manera perpendicular al que estaban.

-Tendremos que dividirnos- dijo Byakuya y examino al grupo, obviamente no iba cargar con su chivo expiatorio, su plan era dejarlo tomar la culpa o si el resultaba ser capturado alegar que fue idea del pequeño capitán- Renji y Kira conmigo, ustedes van a investigar hacia haya- les dijo a Hisagi con su bulto, Ikkaku y Yumichika señalándoles el lado izquierdo, mientras que el ya se alejaba por el derecho para evitar replicas.

-Bueno…-murmuro Yumichika viendo como las siluetas de sus compañeros se habían desvanecido en la oscuridad y luego volteo a ver al otro lado que era igual- Vamos…

-Si…-dijo Hisagi volviendo a ponerse de costal de papas a Hitsugaya- Vamos…- los tres se adentraron en la oscuridad

Byakuya avanzaba sin mucho temor, estaba atento para poder identificar la procedencia del sonido que hasta hace muy poco minutos los estaba perturbando, Renji y Kira iban pegados a las paredes y escuchaban solo respiración muy leves. Al parecer habían hecho mucho escándalo por algo que parecía haberse esfumado cuando ellos llegaron al sitio.

Pero para Hisagi, Ikkaku y Yumichika era otra historia, el lugar no era tan grande, pero para ellos estaba pareciendo como si se encontrara en un lugar semejante a Las Noches, el pasillo se les estaba haciendo infinito, el sonido que los había embarcado en esa aventura ya no se escuchaba lo que hacía más tétrico el estar deambulando en la zona de descanso de sus ex archienemigos. De pronto escucharon un rechino y los tres hombres vieron a sus espaldas paranoicos Hisagi tomo nuevamente a Hitsugaya, pero lo puso como escudo frente a él, siendo las personas valientes que eran siguieron su andar pero ahora pequeños golpeteos en la duela los hizo ir más lento y empezar a sudar profusamente.

Los golpeteos no eran muy intensos, pero con el silencio y los nervios no sabían de donde venían, sintieron una corriente de aire que sabían que solo podía ser su imaginación pero su mente no estaba en los cabales correctos para poder calmarse con el raciocinio; continuaron sus pasos sujetando en alto a Hitsugaya… de pronto un rechinido, se giraron nuevamente para encarar el camino que habían seguido, otro rechinido y golpeteos que parecían ir por todas las direcciones y se detuvieron por completo poniéndose espalda con espalda para estar preparados para cualquier ataque… silencio, murmullos incomprensibles, rechinidos, la oscuridad del pasillo parecía hacerse más densa, pasaron saliva…

-Es solo nuestra mente…- exclamo Yumichika- Somos shinigami y los plus no son tenebrosos, nuestro trabajo es matar hollow que es lo más cercano a un mostró real…- ahora parecía que recitaba para calmar un poco aquella atmosfera de película de suspenso

-Si tienes razón…- concordaron los otros y se pusieron nuevamente hombro con hombro y encararon la oscuridad a donde debían en algún momento topar con una pared, pero ninguno avanzaba

-Mientras tengamos a Hitsugaya-taicho nada pasara- dijo seguro Hisagi, armándose de valor para caminar- "Mientras tenga a Hitsugaya-taicho nada me pasara… mientras tenga a Hitsugaya-taicho nada me pasara"- repetía como mantra mentalmente, pero el ambiente se seguía sintiendo tenso

Sentían como su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, sus sentidos se estaban agudizando por la paranoia, por aquella insonora atmosfera escucharon como pasaron saliva y se vieron unos a otros… de la nada un chirrido que les puso de punta los pelos destrozo el silencio

-¡Tomen malditas sabandijas del demonio!- grito Hisagi usando como proyectil al dormido Hitsugaya, que se perdió entre las sombras, seguido por murmullos y otro chirrido, los tres shinigami tenían bien abiertos su ojos y el teniente de la novena veía sus manos ahora vacías-No, Hitsugaya-taicho- se lamento

En tanto al otro lado del pasillo el equipo de Byakuya se detenía al haber escuchado el grito de Hisagi, dieron media vuelta y estaban por empezar a correr, al pensar que ellos estaban en el origen de los ruidos cuando un nuevo grito los congelo momentáneamente

-Ve por él- le exigió Yumichika, unos instantes antes

-Pero…

-Tú lo tiraste- dijo Ikkaku- Ve…

-Bien…haya voy capitán- dijo corriendo hacia la oscuridad, pero sus compañeros se arrepintieron- Espe… ¡Aaahhh!- el grito del teniente se escucho algo cortado como si algo lo hubiera callado repentinamente

-¡Hisagi!- exclamaron corriendo hacia él, pero cuando pudieron distinguir algo solo fue el muro del término del pasillo, no había rastros ni de Hisagi ni Hitsugaya

-¿Qué hacemos?- cuestiono Ikkaku

-No pudieron haber desaparecido así como así, debemos buscarlos- dijo y los dos empezaron a buscar por el pasillo tentando el muro o la pared, Yumichika a pocos pasos vio una puerta y se acerco un poco cuando sintió que algo la jalaba de la nada

-Yumichika hay que avisarle a…- intento decir Ikkaku volteando a buscar a su compañero pero no vio a nadie, aquellos chirridos y golpeteos fue lo único que pudo escuchar, estaba solo con la oscuridad, no se pudo controlar sus pies comenzaron a correr por todo el pasillo hasta que choco con alguien

-Ikkaku ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Renji

-No se…- le respondió sudando- Aquí hay algo más que estos malditos

-Creí que los de la onceava no huían- dijo Byakuya

-No estaba huyendo- le respondió tajante

-¿Y los demás?

-No sé, de repente desaparecieron por eso corrí- les explico mientras que apuntaba hacia el pasillo donde había perdido a sus compañeros.

Hmmmm aaaaahhhhhh

Todos abrieron sus ojos, ahí estaba ese maldito sonido…

Hmmmm aaaaahhhhhh

Como si fuesen robot programados giraron sus cuerpos hacia su lado derecho, donde había una puerta…

Hmmmmmmm…

Fue Renji el primero que empezó a darse cuenta a que sonaba realmente y empezó a sonrojarse… ¿acaso los arrancar…? NO, se contesto mentalmente y luego la puerta se ilumino, vio una sombra algo extraña y se di cuenta que ya no era el único que por fin había captado las cosas, Ikkaku y Kira también estaban sonrojados, pero Byakuya parecía no tener idea, elevo su mano al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban unos murmullos…

-Espere capitán…- dijo lo más bajito posible intentando detenerlo pero en ese momento apareció otra mano deteniendo al capitán, los tres oficiales lo vieron ahora con tinte azul en su cara

Byakuya veía contrariadamente a Grimmjow que negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, se escucho como alguien desde dentro del cuarto se acercaba hacia la puerta y el peliazul les hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguieran, juntos corrieron hasta entrar al cuarto del espada, donde vieron a Nell con un vaso de entrenamiento bebiendo su leche. Una vez todos dentro Grimmjow entrecerró su puerta dejando una ligera abertura en donde él y los shinigami observaban el pasillo, paso muy poco cuando la conocida piel blanquecina de Ulquiorra hizo su aparición, cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo con tan solo una sabana que arrastraba por el pasillo, los shinigami se sonrojaron al confirmar lo que habían pensado. El ruido en la cocina ceso y nuevamente vieron a Ulquiorra pasar hacia su cuarto, fue cuando Grimmjow cerró la puerta y se sentó viéndolos, Byakuya parecía estar uniendo cabos cuando vieron como el espada se quitaba unos tapones de sus oídos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- cuestiono el espada

-Pues escuchamos ruidos y…- le respondió Kira

-Oh ya veo…- dijo el peliazul- Creo que alguien debió dejar mal cerrada la puerta de la entrada- comento para sí mismo- Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a esto, o al menos ya sabemos cómo evitar escuchar las actividades nocturnas de Ulquiorra- les explico mientras se acercaba a su futon en donde Nell ya estaba cabeceando

-Entonces escuchamos a ese tipo y sus dos chicas…- dijo Ikkaku algo avergonzado

-Si, les recomiendo que usen tapones o cuando salgan dejen bien cerrado- explico Grimmjow- Lo probamos la primera noche, si está bien cerrada la puerta de entrada sus ruidos no se oyen para nada

-Está bien- dijo Byakuya abriendo la puerta para salir de ahí, su vergüenza era mucha, dejarse arrastrar a aquello

-Sentimos la interrupción- se disculpo Kira y salió junto con los otros dos

Como si fueran unos robots, se dirigieron a paso firme y sin dudar a la salida, una vez ahí cerraron perfectamente bien la puerta y soltaron una bocanada de aire para relajarse

-Bien esta no fue una buena forma de enterarse de las relaciones amorosas de los arrancar-murmuro Kira girándose para ver a Renji, Ikkaku y la espalda de Byakuya

-Me retiro-anuncio Byakuya ceremoniosamente y fue ahí cuando Ikkaku recordó algo importante

-Espere- casi grito- Hitsugaya-taicho, Yumichika e Hisagi fueron tragados por la oscuridad y…

-Fueron soldados valientes- comento el noble para caminar hacia su habitación

-¿Lo dijo enserio?- cuestiono Ikkaku incrédulo

-Creo que si- respondió Renji- ¿Regresamos por ellos?

-No podemos abandonar a nuestros amigos- les dijo Kira al ver que Ikkaku mostraba dudas al recordar aquel ambiente paranoico y casi de encuentros del tercer tipo que acaba de experimentar y Renji que parecía no convencido de volver a pisar tierras arrancar

-Tienes razón…- murmuraron y se enderezaron, el rubio volvió a correr la puerta y…

Hmmmm aaaaahhhhhh, ssssssshhhh ammhhhh

Cerraron nuevamente la puerta completamente sonrojados, permanecieron unos segundos en la misma posición hasta que Kira finalmente decidió hablar…

-Bueno no es como si los fuéramos a encontrar si la oscuridad se los trago ¿cierto?- intento meter un poco de lógica a la canallada de dejar a su suerte a sus amigos

-Cierto, realmente se los trago la nada- concordó Ikkaku

-No es que seamos cobardes debo recalcar- dijo Renji- Es simplemente imposible entrar y quedarse como si nada escuchado tales cochinadas ¿cierto?

-Cierto- confirmaron los otros dos e imitaron a Byakuya, dando media vuelta y dirigirse a sus cuartos

Si, las noches en aquella casa eran tranquilas siempre cuando todas la puertas estuvieran totalmente cerradas, si las personas listas ajustaban bien sus tapones auditivos, además de que los shinigami parecían que solo podían ser valientes ante cosas que pudieran partir con su espada o moler a golpes, por más que ellos dijeran que no eran cobardes que otro tipo de persona dejaría atrás a sus compañeros tragados por una escena sacada de una las películas hollywodenses de terror, hubiera parecido casi una escena de la bruja de Blair si hubieran llevado una videocámara…

_-¡Tomen malditas sabandijas del demonio!-_ se escucho la voz de Hisagi salir de las bocinas de aquella pantalla, la toma era desde el suelo, así que podían ver como los tres shinigami tenían bien abiertos sus ojos llenos de paranoia_-No, Hitsugaya-taicho-_ se vio la toma moverse desde la cámara, y ver discutiendo a los shinigami hasta ver a Ikkaku y a Yumichika asustarse por la desaparición también de Hisagi…

-Insisto los shinigami nos dan material- exclamo socarrona una voz mientras reían quedamente

-Tenemos tantas cosas ridículas de ellos que tenemos que empezara a pensar que hacer cuando se enteren- comento otra

-Aun tenemos tiempo para eso, además creo que también seria gracioso ver como reaccionaran cuando se enteren…

-Empiezo a admirar tu mente maquiavélica…

Las siluetas empezaron a reírse nuevamente al repetir el video completo de la noche de los shinigami… claro estaba que esto estaría a primera hora circulando por todo el seireitei, después de todo el periódico seguía ganando tanto dinero por vender las exclusivas de las aventuras de sus superiores.

_¿Les gusto?... bueno si, si esperamos sus comentarios… sino esperamos sus comentarios…mientras tanto a lo típico de este fic…_

_¿Qué sucedió con Hitsugaya, Hisagi y Yumichika?_

_¿Algun dia nos diran que hizo Yumichika todo el dia jueves encerrado en su cuarto?_

_¿Sera que los shinigami puedan ver con la misma cara a Ulquiorra?_

_¿Por qué Nelliel insiste en quedarse pequeña si ya hay solución por parte de Urahara para recuperar su forma?_

_Todo esto o mas o menos en nuestro siguiente capitulo del segundo viernes de estas vacaciones bizarras_

_**SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTAN**_

_**A.C. AKASUNA **__y__** LUNA MALTTER BLACK**_


End file.
